The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough
by Engineer4Ever
Summary: Andromeda Potter has suffered much due to her heritage, but with things in the war coming to a head her time to shine is finally at hand. Will she succeed or will she be swept aside by history? Book 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter One: Casino Little Hangleton**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

Picking up the Triwizard Cup with resignation more than anything else, Andi was relieved as the familiar pull on her navel gripped her and she was Portkeyed back to Hogwarts. Though she really didn't need it depositing her right next to the annoying Ludo Bagman or worse, his superior the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. That they were both grinning at her like loons just made the whole thing ten times worse.

"And our triumphant Champion has returned at last!" Bagman shouted, his voice apparently enhanced by a Amplifying Charm and booming loudly enough for the whole stadium full of spectators to hear him. "Let me proudly present to you the Triwizard Champion, Andromeda Potter!"

The so called victory, to Andi's tired mind, rang hollow.

"And here to officially present her with the Cup is our esteemed Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge! Minister, please."

The portly little man ambled forward, grabbed one end of the Cup Andi was still absently holding and held it up before whispering under his breath, "Smile for the cameras, dear. Smile."

It was only as the cameras' flashes went off in bursts of retina searing light that Andi realized they were on a raised stage of some kind, one that was surrounded by camera crews and reporters.

"And now, Minister, for the other part of Miss Potter's prize." Bagman said with a slimy, greedy smile. "Her one thousand galleons."

The Minister took the mokeskin bag from his subordinate before presenting it to Andi.

She was tempted to refuse it but that would likely kick up a fuss that she was too tired after dealing with Voldemort to deal with. So she just played along and putting the Cup down, received the bag from the Minister with a brittle smile.

"Thank you." The short haired girl said, feeling the light weight of the magical bag. Her thoughts danced around giving it to charity, it wasn't like she actually need the currency.

The reporters had a field day again and Andi was blinded for a second. When her vision returned it was to the sight of Moody storming through the crowd of journalists towards the stage.

"What did you do?!" The Hogwarts Professor shouted, shoving his way through the crowd at a hobbling pace, his face a rictus of fury, his hands shaking as he struggled to maintain a grip on his cane. "What have you done to my Master!?"

The crowd murmured in confusion at what had triggered the eccentric former Auror, but otherwise parted for him. None, it seemed, were willing to test a man with as deadly a reputation as Alastor Moody.

Staring the man in his faux eye, understanding dawned on the child of the sky. Of course Voldemort couldn't do this alone. He had to have someone on the inside right? How else did her name end up in the Goblet?

And of course it was the Hogwarts DADA professor. Again. The post really was cursed.

It was probably a result of her exhaustion but Andi was so distracted by these thoughts that she didn't notice as the man drew his wand, its tip already glowing a sickly green. Others did not. While most of the crowd who did just gasped in shock, a few reacted more productively.

"Andi!" Wendy shouted from a few feet behind the demigoddess, before an instant later zipping around her body and transforming into her Storm Mail in a hissing wail of wind that whipped around her, blowing the Minister back with a yelp.

Another who acted wisely and quickly was Dumbledore who with wandwork that Andi's heightened half-blood senses struggled to follow, silently cast a chain of spells that first caused Moody's wand arm to abruptly jerk skyward where his spell discharged harmlessly, and then bound the man in thick cords, before finally knocking him unconscious with a familiar stunner.

"W-What, what is happening here!?" Cornelius Fudge demanded even as his security detail of Aurors swarmed out of wherever they'd been hiding and surrounded him and Andi.

Dumbledore chose to ignore the question, choosing instead to march over to his prisoner and examine him, starting with the liquor flask the man carried everywhere.

"Polyjuice," the Headmaster noted with a frown. "But why impersonate Alas-"

"To use this stupid Tournament to set up Voldemort's scheme to kill me," Andi shouted, frustrated with this latest impediment to her getting some rest. She was tired damnit!

"Voldemort has returned?" Dumbledore asked calmly, even as all the wizards paled and shivered in terror at the prospect.

"Yeah, but I dealt with him." Andi told him confidently, her eyes stormy. "He's dead. For good this time. Bloody parasite."

"Again I ask, what in Merlin's name is going on here!" The Minister shouted belligerently.

"I believe that's enough of harassing my Champion." A darkly, sensual voice said as a thick bank of Mist appeared out of nowhere and surrounded all the wizards. Immediately they, without exception, froze in place even as their eyes glazed over.

It was in the midst of this unnerving scene that a superhumanly beautiful woman in dark robes, holding twin torches and with a face that was pale, beautiful, and ageless appeared.

"Lady Hecate," Andi greeted politely with a bow even as Wendy detached and did the same. "It's an honor to be in your presence."

The pleasantries didn't come easily to Andi. Part of her rebelled at the idea of treating _anyone _with this kind of respect. But her lessons with Apollo and the crappy turn her life had taken lately thanks to gods cursing her had beaten into her the need to avoid offending gods. And if that meant minding her manners then she'd do it.

"So polite? I see Apollo can teach even the unteachable." Andi's matron said with an impressed grin. "Good work, child, with that leech. Honestly, such mortals are an annoyance. Hades is pleased too. It always heckled him when a mortal finds a loophole to stick to the mortal plane even after death. Perhaps with one less irritation, he'll become less of a surly neighbor? Only time will tell, but the possibility alone pleases me."

"Uh?" Andi mouthed, not really getting what the goddess was trying to say.

"It means, my Champion, that I am pleased by your actions." Hecate explained with a sigh.

Andi felt her cheeks color, both in embarrassment and happiness.

"Are you speaking in riddles today, Lady Hecate?" Adrasteia asked as she and her sister walked over, but only after offering the goddess a respectful bow.

"What kind of goddess of mysteries would I be if I did not oread?" Lady Hecate replied with a clipped tone.

"Well, as Lord Zeus, you know, my client, said in the agreement we made, you need to treat Miss Andi fairly." Adrasteia said glaring at the goddess. "I don't see how deliberately confusing her to your meaning as being fair."

"It's not like I was issuing a quest to her," Hecate huffed in indignation. "I was simply trying to praise her."

"And avoid doing so by making it so complicated she didn't understand you," Ida chimed in. "That's having your cake and eating it too. Hardly fair."

"Yes yes," Lady Hecate waved her hand. "Ruin all the fun of it, Ida. Now before you distracted me…"

With a snap of her fingers, the wizards all sprung to life. But the thick Mist did not lift and they scurried about under its influence, all whilst pretending the women of the Greek pantheon weren't even there.

"There. Now they'll go about their little investigation into tonight's events without disturbing you Andi. Ever. At least on this matter."

"Thank- thank you Lady Hecate." Andi bowed again, shuffling on her feet so as not to fall on her face from exhaustion.

Noticing this, Wendy quickly reached over to support her though with her small frame she wasn't exactly offering much help. Ida walking over to do the same though did wonders.

"Go get a good rest, my Champion." The goddess of magic said with a frown at the sight. "You most assuredly need and deserve it."

With that Hecate vanished in a cloud of Mist.

"Bed," Ida ordered before anyone could say anything else.

"Yes, Ida," Andi agreed easily enough. It was what she wanted to do anyways.

"Oh, and congratulations on your win Andi." Ida said offering her pupil a proud warm smile as she helped the girl stumble down the stairs to the stage.

"Thanks Ida, that really means a lot to me."

And it did. It really, really did. Ida might be a hardass when it came to Andi's studies, and that made the girl resent her most days. But she was also the closest thing to a mother figure the girl _ever had_. So it was only natural that she preened under her mentor's praise.

"Congratulations Andi," Adrasteia said as she went over to replace Wendy on Andi's right in helping the demigod walk. "I'm proud of you tonight. And I'm sure your Father is as well."

Andi just nodded. By the way he helped her back in the graveyard, she was pretty sure he was.

"You sure, you're okay? Just tired?" Wendy asked worriedly as she floated just ahead of the trio.

"Yeah, I-I'm just wiped out. Nothing a good rest won't cure."

Wendy looked skeptical but accepted it nonetheless. "Then let's get you to bed ASAP. You look like you just went three rounds with Lord Ares."

Andi winced. She remembered fighting Ares. He was one helluva a opponent. Going three rounds with him honestly sounded like a nightmare.

_I must look awful. _Andi thought and yet, _But I can finally close Voldemort out of my life. That's a victory, right?_

* * *

Andi had hoped for a good night's rest that evening. Unfortunately, the Fates had other plans. Literally.

The daughter of Zeus had barely closed her eyes when she found herself sitting in a blank white room with three old ladies. Three very unsettlingly familiar elderly women knitting away as they glared at her.

A lump of dread filled her belly at the sight of the three grannies. Her throat ran dry as she knew this couldn't be a normal dream.

"G-Greetings, Lady Clotho, Lady Lachesis, Lady Atropos?" She asked cautiously.

"Least she's polite." The first sister murmured.

"Not that it matters," The middle sister huffed.

"She's derailed us enough as is. Let's get this over with." The third sister grunted. "Girl, we're going to play a game."

"A game?" Andi asked, totally confused.

"Yes, one to regain a semblance of the charmed life you were originally supposed to have." Clotho said with an angry growl.

"But which you lost when you angered us by your actions allowing the Machine Gods to rise generations before their time." Lachesis said with an annoyed huff.

And that dread grew three sizes at those words.

"But your fulfilment of that Wizarding prophecy earlier this evening has earned back enough favour with us for us to give you this opportunity." Atropos informed her with a grim finality that befit her role as the Fate of Death.

"Wait, wait," Andi paused, holding up her hands. "Are you saying that all my trouble lately is your fault?"

"That and your Father's. I swear, most tragedies happen because of his bumbling."

"Don't absolve her of blame, Clotho." Lachesis hissed. "She wasn't supposed to go on that quest with the daughter of Ares. She was meant to walk in the son of Poseidon's shadow but no! She had to try and steal the thunder by carving out her own place in the quest."

"Like Father, like daughter." Atropos snorted. "Always after the attention."

"I suppose you're right," Clotho mused. "We did even try to save the weave by killing the girl before she could tear it asunder but she had the audacity to live!"

"Exactly," Lachesis said with a nod. "Dumb Scylla, can't even do her job right. I swear the monsters are getting more complacent as the years pass."

"Yes and now millions will die as the Machine Gods establish themselves." Atropos said with a sad, frustrated sigh. "All because you showed mercy to a single AI with a sob story. One we made deliberately annoying so you'd be encouraged to toss her into the Sea of Monsters."

"But you didn't," Clotho while pointing a finger accusingly at Andi.

"And now we need to rework our tapestries! All of them! All because of _you_!"

"Calm, Lachesis," Atropos urged her sister. "We've got our hits in already. Or did you forget how we created the opening for the gods to curse her and the massive response that got?"

"Oh yeah!" Clotho said with a pleased smile. "All those gods angry at the girl or Zeus taking the chance to curse her. It was totally cathartic to see!"

"Indeed," Lachesis said, chuckling in amusement.

"Agreed," Atropos said with a nod. "But we've wasted enough knitting time. Let's get this show on the road."

That little tirade certainly didn't make Andi feel confident about this meeting. Her hands tightened into fists around her shorts. It stung to have all her so-called terrible decisions flung in her face.

"So, uh, we're playing a game?"

"_You_ are playing a game. We're watching." Clotho corrected with a wave of a crooked finger.

Before Andi could reply, the dream shifted and the grim landscape of the graveyard where she'd recently fought for her life surrounded her. She'd just finished her survey when the vapors of the graveyard coalesced into a mess of earth in front of Andi before proceeding to shift like clay and transform into a sculpture.

One identical to herself.

An uncanny resemblance that only persisted as the sculpture came to life. The only difference came in the choice of clothing, with the clone having abnormally long sleeves that covered her wrists entirely. It was a minor detail but on an otherwise identical clone, it stood out though Andi couldn't even guess at their significance.

"That doppelgänger really is you by the way," Lachesis said with a sick little grin. "She just happens to be a version of you that would've been if our tapestries followed our original pattern."

The doppelgänger offered Andi a airheaded grin that just repulsed her.

_I'm not _that _empty headed, am I!?_ Andi thought to herself, only to realise with some horror that she had been. For the longest time, she hadn't cared about learning at all. It had taken Ida's guidance for her to really take to it. Sure, Hermione had tried when they'd been friends, but the bushy haired girl never really succeeded. Too often she just gave up in exasperation and studied for her rather than make her do the studying herself.

"And we've even invited Lord Hermes to be our referee for today's festivities." Atropos finished with a grin.

As if on cue, and Andi reasoned it probably was, Lord Hermes materialized in the graveyard. He was instantly recognizable in his regular guise as muscular man with curly blond hair, blue eyes, elfish features, and sly grin.

"Thank you for inviting me ladies," the god of sports said with a winsome smile that had the Fates swooning. "So what game are we playing today?"

"Craps," Clotho informed him.

"Ah, the game of champions." Lord Hermes chuckled.

"Or a version of it at least," Lachesis added as she snapped her fingers and a casino table for the game materialized between Andi and her doppelgänger. "In our game, each player starts with twenty life points which they'll use to place wagers."

"And since we're got ourselves a casino table and you to serve as our referee, you can serve as the neutral banker." Atropos concluded the explanation.

_Gambling? O-Okay, that's not too bad. I'm usually lucky with this sort of stuff._ Andi thought, psyching herself up but a thought came to her that she immediately gave voice to, "And if I lose?"

"Then the Fates will let it be known you're on their shitlist." Hermes told her. "Considering how many gods want to use cursing you to get back at Zeus, I strongly recommend you win. 'Cos if they knew that cursing you can score points with the Fates too? Well, let's just say that saying you're doomed is an understatement."

_No pressure than._

"Good luck!" Her double smiled cheerfully, almost uncaring she could screw someone over for the rest of their days.

_I'm not like that. I'm not!_

"Fine. Let's do this." The blue eyed girl growled out, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Then let's begin," Hermes said handing both girls twenty golden chips. "Here are your life points."

"Thanks, Lord Hermes," the fake Andi said with a flirty wink.

Shuddering at the thought of flirting with her brother, Andi accepted her chips with a nod.

"Alright, place your bets, girls." Hermes declared with a grin that showed he was enjoying this a little too much in the half-blood's opinion.

With that the game was on.

Andi had no idea how to play craps, so when Lord Hermes asked her to place her bets she hesitated.

"If you don't know what to play then just play the pass line," Hermes offered both players helpfully. "It's the beginner's bet."

"Sure~!" Andi's doppelgänger replied cheerfully as she placed her bet, putting down two of her chips onto the felt of the casino table on the pass line just like the god had suggested.

Gulping nervously, Andi put one of her chips onto the pass line section of her side of the table.

"Since this is a game over your life, you'll roll first Andi," Hermes said as he used a stick to push five dice over to her. "Choose two of the dice and on my call throw it on the table."

The daughter of Zeus nodded and picked up two dice at random. Hermes promptly used his stick to pull the other dice away. Once they were out of the way, he gave Andi a nod to begin.

Shakily Andi tossed the dice she'd been given and rolled a five and a four.

"That's a nine," Hermes declared as he flipped a button that Andi hadn't even noticed before and placed it onto the section on her side of the table for the number. "Now you'll need to roll another nine again before you roll a seven."

"And if I roll a seven?"

"If you roll a seven before another nine then you'll lose the wager."

Andi nodded as she shakily rolled a second time and ended up with a pair of threes.

"Aw~ So, so close." Her doppelgänger cooed and gave a giggling snort. "Try harder next time."

"Shut up!" Andi hissed as Hermes used his stick to push the dice back towards her.

Picking them up, she whispered pleas for them to roll the way she wanted before tossing them onto the table once more. Her prayers were answered and much to her pleasure she managed a five and four. She'd done it! She'd hit nine!

"Congratulations," Hermes told the players with a smile as he rewarded their wagers with a matching amount of chips.

"Thank you, Lord Hermes. You're the best!" The doppelgänger said as she gathered her winnings with a dopey grin.

"How long do we have to play?"

"Until either one of you have no chips left," Clotho said with a nasty grin.

"Or if you double your initial bank," Lachesis allowed with a frown.

"Then we'll call the outcome." Atropos said with an ominous finality.

"Enough negativity!" The doppelgänger said while waving her finger in a nagging manner at the Fates. "We need to stay positive. Stay positive! Always!"

"Positive. Right." The daughter of Zeus frowned at the display by the doppelgänger.

"Time to place your bets girls." Hermes informed them with a professional smile, though his eyes betrayed how unsettled he was by the doppelgänger's behavior.

Andi couldn't blame him. She was just so cheerful. To a disturbing extent.

The champion of Hecate pushed the thought aside though as she examined the table and putting three of her chips on the don't pass line.

_That's gotta be betting against the roller, right? _Andi reasoned as the doppelgänger placed her wager of four chips on the pass line once more.

"Alt Andi, it's your turn to be shooter." Hermes said as he pushed a new set of five dice at the double.

"Righty-oh!" The double exclaimed as she picked up her chosen dice. "So real me is betting against me huh? Well, I'll show her."

Andi didn't raise to the bait and just kept her eyes glued to the table. A move that earned her a huff of annoyance from the doppelgänger.

Though that annoyance soon became Andi's as the double rolled a seven and won her bet, whilst she lost hers.

_Damnit!_

"Aw yeah! I'm the best! Haha!" The ditsy doppelgänger cheered.

"Can you quiet down? I don't think they heard you from Elysium." The Champion of Hecate snarked.

"Don't be jelly you can't compete. It makes you look sad."

_Sad would be my fist breaking your face._ Andi bit back the threat in her mind. It was as if the doppelgänger was trying to annoy her on purpose… just like she used to do with people she didn't like.

_Great, so I don't like myself. Therapy is going to be fun next session. _

An idea sparked in her mind as a grin crossed her lips.

"Hey you wannabe," Andi called out to the doppelgänger. "You want to prove you're better than me right?"

"Sure! 'Cause I am, duh."

"Then let's not drag this out," Andi told her double with far more confidence than she actually felt. "Let's play pass versus don't pass again. This time though we bet everything on the next round."

"We just got started though." The doppelgänger pointed out as she cocked her head to the side.

"And I don't want to be here all night. Do you?"

"I guess I would like to go back to my own existence too, hmm…. Alrighty! Let's do it!"

_Hook, line, sinker._ Andi smirked as she glared at the doppelgänger with all the intensity she could muster.

"But! We leave one chip each out."

"Why?"

"So that the winner can gloat of course," the double said with a self-confident grin. "Once one of us go bankrupt I'll betcha the Fates will make me go 'poof'."

"Yup, we totally would." The three grannies acknowledged in unison.

"See," the double said gesturing at the moirae. "So we need to hold onto our last chips so we can properly gloat. But we promise once we're done we forfeit that. Deal?"

"Deal." Andi nodded, inwardly grinning like a loon. _Moron, you didn't have us swear on the Styx. _

With that declared, each placed all but one of their remaining life chips onto the table. Andi as the next shooter placed hers on the pass line whilst her counterpart placed hers on the don't pass section.

"Let's begin," Hermes ordered. "Andi, please."

"Yes, Lord Hermes." The daughter of Zeus acknowledged as she tossed the dice whilst silently praying to all the gods she knew that it would roll a seven so she could score an easy win.

Her sharp eyes trailed the dice as they bounced across the table. It was like watching them in slow motion, stupid ADHD. The first dice quickly hit the side of the table and spun to a stop with a four. The other kept going for a while longer before finally stilling on a two.

"It's a six. Point set." Hermes declared as he flipped the button and set it on the appropriate section of the table.

"Oh, so, so close." The doppelgänger taunted in a cutesy voice. "Better luck on your next throw?"

Andi growled in anger as she picked up a pair of dice from those offered by Hermes and shook them in the palm of her right hand, whispering prayers and entreaties for good luck.

"You know that they hate you right? The gods you're invoking, I mean." The double reminded Andi unnecessarily.

"If they hate me, they must loathe you." Andi sniped back as she flicked the dice. Watching as they rolled and bounced.

"Nope," the doppelgänger said, popping the 'p' like an obnoxious brat. "They totally love me! See I'm not just daddy Zeus' daughter, I'm grandma Aphrodite's legacy too. So they completely understand why I'm spoiled rotten. 'Sides they all want to get in grandma's panties, so they know better than to mess with me since I'm one of her favorites."

"Must be nice to have things handed to you. I like earning them better." Andi retorted and pumped her fist at seeing where the dice landed. "Like so!"

However unlike how she'd so proudly declared, fortune didn't favor her. Both dice had landed on a five.

"Roll again, Andi." Hermes said as he pushed the dice over to her again.

"Yeah and don't suck this time," the double mocked.

Andi ignored the other girl and rolled once more, hoping against hope that luck was on her side _this _time. Maybe her fervent prayers had finally gotten through to the gods of chance, because this time her dice landed on a pair of threes! She'd rolled a six! Andi had hit her point. She'd won!

"So it looks like you _did _win. Congratulations." The clone said in a strangely somber voice.

"I like living, sorta different." Andi exhaled and leaned against the table. Crap that was intense.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." The double said with a sigh. "Now before I hand over my last chip like I promised. I want to tell you something. Or really show you something."

With that said the doppelgänger pulled up the long sleeves she wore and presented Andi with the back of her forearms which were crisscrossed with scars.

Andi's heart thundered in her chest, breath hitching as she started at the lines running down the forearms. Even if this was a dream realm, she felt bile bubbling up and fiercely kept it down. "W-Why?"

Her voice was more of a croak, stunned that such a thing could happen to someone like her. The old her at least.

Before she finally started to grow up.

"We lost. That's why." The doppelgänger shrugged, beaming a broken smile that made the half-blood swallow dryly. "You see, like you said I never really needed to try to succeed. Like at anything. So when I finally needed to, I couldn't. When the Titan War rolled around I kept going around like I could just coast through things and we'd somehow still win. I didn't take things seriously. And it cost us. One by one, my friends died around me. But I never learned. It always wasn't my fault. It didn't help that everyone agreed with me."

Her fists tightened until her knuckles were white as Andi replied, "That's not me. I'm… I'll make mistakes but I learn from them the best I can. If I mess up again, I'll keep going _until_ I learn the right lesson."

"Oh, but it is." Clotho sneered.

"If not for your Father's intervention with Ida," Lachesis continued.

"This would no doubt be your future." Atropos finished.

"And now it's not." Andi stared at the Fates, her eyes stinging badly but she refused to cry. "I will not be that."

"Isn't it?" Clotho asked.

"Do you not forget your hard earned lessons so very easily?" Lachesis added.

"One step forward, two steps back. That's practically your motto." Atropos sneered.

"What's life without mistakes? Sure… I'm a screw up, an idiot, and I can't listen too well. But even I can own up to when I mess up."

"The point, Andi," Hermes chimed in with a gentle voice. "Is that you need to _learn _from your mistakes. You've built up a habit of _not _doing that."

"But I'm working to fix it!"

"And now you know the consequences if you fail to do so," her doppelgänger warned ominously.

Andi could only look at her feet at that. She couldn't look at herself, it was… painful.

"You see, Andi," the doppelgänger continued. "I'm not a version of you cooked up on the fly by the Fates. I'm the you from an alternate universe. One where my arrogance led to a Titan victory. Where I was helpless as Kronos tore Father in half and shattered Olympus. Where half-bloods were reduced to fugitives on the run, perpetually hunted like wild animals. I survived by fleeing that universe but even now I'm hunted, but that didn't let me escape my nightmare so I had to find _other _ways."

Andi's eyes strayed to the many, many scars that covered her analogue's exposed arms.

"But traveling across universes is against the rules, so the overgods came after me. And they caught me, but they are merciful. They let me come here and give you this warning as a last wish. So please, please, for the sake of all you hold dear, never become like me Andi! Never!" The other her pleaded desperately.

The burning in her eyes was too much, hot tears spilled as she gripped the table tightly.

"I won't. Not ever."

"And _that's_ what makes you the winner." Her alternate self said with a hopeful smile as she passed her last life chip over to Hermes, forfeiting her existence.

The moment the chip left her hand a katana blade materialized out of nowhere and impaled the other Andi in her heart. It was held by a figure in a pitch black robe that obscured all but the faintest glimpses of long pink hair and terrifying eyes with what seemed like endless concentric circles for pupils.

"Begone from all existence, failed hero." The figure sneered as the other Andi disintegrated, leaving nothing, not even ash, behind.

With its task done, the killer turned to Andi and looked at her even as it slowly vanished. It was wordlessly promising to do the same to her should she fail like her alter had.

_Fuck you, I'm _not _failing! _Andi snarled in her mind, staring into the abyss itself.

"We shall see, little breeze, we shall see." The being said as it completely disappeared.

"Andi, please don't taunt Lady Yuno. Please." Hermes said, his face pale as he tugged at his collar a few times.

"Who?"

"She's not someone you'll need to know about," Clotho said firmly.

"In fact, once you wake up you won't even know she exists. Right, sisters, Lord Hermes?" Lachesis said, looking jittery.

"Indeed," Atropos agreed. "It's for the best."

Hermes just nodded.

Andi was about to object but before she could say anything, her world went black.

* * *

The daughter of Zeus shot up in her bed covered in cold sweat. Her hands gripping the sheets like a lifeline as her eyes darted around her room. With all the lights turned down it was dimly lit room, the only illumination coming from the first few rays of the rising sun.

_That was a horrible dream. _She mused as she got up to grab a towel and headed to the restroom to wipe herself down. _First, I gamble for my fate with the Fates themselves. Second, I see what could happen to me if I don't change myself. And then, I… I what? _

Andi frowned. She knew that what she was forgetting was important somehow, but for the life of her she just couldn't remember what it was.

"Well, it probably doesn't matter." Andi told herself as she toweled the sweat off her brow. "It was just a dream after all."

Unbeknownst to her, looking down at her from the clouds far above both Hermes and the Fates breathed a sigh of relief at her words.

Splashing some water on her face, Andi smiled into the mirror over the sink.

_But if it _was _real, then..._

"One small step towards happiness. Hehe, it's pretty refreshing."

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**Wow, this first chapter went into an entirely different direction than what we planned for. I mean, Lovecraftian horror much? I mean, we had a few more topics of discussion with Hermes and the Fates but it was cut out thanks to the sudden appearance of Death Murder Hobo Bae. **

**Nameless: I'm partial to calling her Queen of Yanderes, myself. Anyways, so this chapter shows the final fate of OG!Andi that we alluded to in COTU II Chapter 25. Hope you guys like how we're tying the Heroineverse together like this. Now, to work out how to do something similar for Rhode… Hmm...**

**May you rest in peace you symbol of my early career. Andi gambling for her life seems nuts but the sly thinking on the early all or nothing along with her damn blessed luck with games really helped her out. She totes pulled a Daddy Z on this, he would have done the same. With more cheating though. And flirting. You know he would even with himself, his ego demands it!**

**Nameless: Andi won't realise this and it's not really necessary knowledge, so we didn't include it in-story (at least not now), but her prayers for luck **_**were **_**answered. None of the gods want to offend the overgods and well… It's quite obvious what they want, namely to kill OG!Andi ASAP. So, the gods, for once, decided to set aside their dislike for their Andi and helped her out. When will Andi learn this? Well, maybe when she [redacted].**

**Oh no, the spoiler brackets, truly the woes of the fanbase. **

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace out my peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Two: Stepping into the Robo Tomb**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

After finishing cleaning up the leftovers of her strange dream, Andi decided since it was morning already - even if it was absurdly early - that she might as well get ready for the day. So it was that about half an hour later, she was all but finished getting ready for the day.

There was just one problem.

With the Triwizard over and done with, what _exactly _was she supposed to do today?

_I guess I should check in with Ida, _Andi mused as she slipped on her hairclips. _Speaking of checking in, I probably should check in with Camp. Didn't Adrasteia mention them being all worried about something Chiron didn't want to tell me? Maybe now that the Triwizard nonsense is done, he'll open up?_

Andi stretched her senses a tad and tried to listen to see if Ida was awake or not. If she was, she'd usually hang out in the common room they shared to wait for Andi to be ready for the day. There was no sound of movement from the common room though, so Ida was probably still asleep or busy doing something.

_Guess I'll check on Camp first then. _

"**Irides** (Rainbows)." Andi incanted with a flick of her wrist, conjuring a rainbow with her spell.

Flicking a drachma into her conjuration with the ease of practice. The rainbow absorbed the offering even as the daughter of Zeus began invoking the goddess Iris.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Let me speak to Chiron please."

The rainbow immediately turned into a screen of sorts, one that showed her the ancient centaur looking rather haggard.

"Chiron," Andi gaped, shocked by his appearance. "What happened?"

"_Hello, Andi."_ Chiron greeted with a tired grin. "_Good to hear from you too."_

"Um, sorry, forgot my manners." The daughter of Zeus said with a embarrassed scratch to the back of her neck. " Good, um, morning?"

"_Yes, it's morning. Around 2 o'clock to be precise."_ The centaur replied.

That might explain _why _he looked so exhausted.

"Long night?"

"_Long week,"_ the centaur said with an uncharacteristic yawn that he visibly tried but failed to stifle. "_I've been very busy."_

"Are you okay though?"

"_I've dealt with worse than a lack of rest. I assure you."_

"So what's the reason for the long nights?"

The centaur frowned at her question and replied with one of his own. "_Is the Triwizard Tournament concluded?"_

"Yeah, I won. Even managed to finish off Voldie along the way," Andi informed him, quite pleased with that last bit. "Earned me some brownie points with Lady Hecate and Uncle Hades I hope."

"_It should,"_ Chiron reassured her distractedly as he ran a hand through his beard nervously. "_I take it to mean that all your responsibilities in Britain are dealt with?"_

"I would think so," Andi replied with a frown, confused by her mentor's strange evasiveness. "Why?"

"_I just want to be sure. I would hate to add to your burdens with-"_

"Does this have to do with the problem Adrasteia said Camp is having? Is it causing you all these late nights?" Andi asked, putting two and two together. It wasn't painting a pretty picture. Whatever was so troubling the immortal trainer of heroes could not be a small matter.

Chiron hesitated for a long moment, before sighing in resignation.

"_I suppose there is no reason to keep it from you any further," _he mused quietly under his breath before raising his voice to properly address Andi. "_Camp is likely to be attacked soon."_

"What!?"

The immortal held up his hand for silence and Andi snapped her mouth shut. Satisfied, he continued with his explanation.

"_We've come by some reliable intelligence that Luke is planning to attack Camp soon via the Labyrinth. As a result, I've been spending the past week fortifying it for such an invasion and searching for the nearest entrance to the Labyrinth so as to determine where the attack might come from."_

_The Labyrinth? If Luke attacks through that maze, he could pop up anywhere!_

"_I can see from the look on your face that you understand how dire the situation is."_

Andi just nodded, still just processing everything.

"_And why I didn't want to tell you until all your business in Britain was concluded."_

"I get that," The half-blood said as she regained her composure. "But it's done now. And I'm coming home. Now. No way, I'm staying here while Camp needs me."

"_I wouldn't expect any less from you."_ Chiron said with a nod. "_I'll see you soon."_

"You will," Andi assured him. "And in the meantime try and get some sleep, okay? You look dead tired."

"_I'll try," _the centaur said with another yawn. "_Good night, Andi."_

With that the exhausted immortal cut the Iris Message's connection.

The moment her mentor's image disappeared, Andi jumped to action. Swinging open her room's door she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Wendy, Ida, Adrasteia! We need to head back to Camp ASAP!"

* * *

Andi was thankful that Adrasteia had taken the time while she and Wendy ate a rushed breakfast - at the two mountain nymphs' insistence - to pack a bag of essentials for her and Wendy.

It meant that by the time they'd shoved the last bite down their throats, they were ready to go.

"Here you go, Andi." Adrasteia said as she handed Andi her bag.

"Thanks Adrasteia, Ida." Andi replied earnestly.

"Don't worry about us," Ida reassured the anxious demigoddess as she passed a similar bag to Wendy. "Adrasteia and I will finish packing up our things and tie up loose ends here before joining you. Shouldn't take long. If all goes well, I'll be seeing you by dinner at the Dining Pavilion tonight."

Nodding, Andi turned to face the common room's fireplace even as Wendy scurried over to her side. She was just about to offer a silent prayer to her Aunt Hestia for passage through the Floo Network when she was interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing behind her.

All four of the room's occupants startled at that, and the daughter of Zeus nearly jumped a foot in the air.

Whirling around, her hand tight on her bag in preparation to throw it at the intruder's face, her grip grew slack when she saw who it was.

"Oh! Um, hello Lady Athena." Andi stumbled out a greeting as the stern eyed goddess stood there glaring at her with crossed arms. She was dressed in flowing grey silks, with an owl with blue and grey feathers resting on her right shoulder.

_Please don't read my mind, especially the part where I thought you were an intruder!_

Thankfully the goddess didn't comment on her aborted attempt to brain her with her bag. Hedwig, in her cage, that Ida was holding, offered a salutatory hoot to the goddess. Andi had a feeling she might be a fan.

"Andromeda." The goddess addressed.

"It's wonderful to see you again. I was just heading back to Camp to help." The half-blood explained. "You know, with the upcoming attack."

"You'll have to delay that," the matron of Athens said with an apologetic frown. "I have a mission for you. One more important than Camp. It'll just have to defend itself without you for now."

"A quest? Of course." Andi smiled as she snuffed out the urge to return to Camp. "It must be paramount."

"Not a quest per se," Athena hedged. "That would require a prophecy, but urgent nonetheless."

The blue eyed girl pondered this and frowned, "Right. I'm at your service then, Lady Athena."

Athena nodded, looking relieved.

"I'm glad you're so amenable. I was honestly expecting more resistance."

Andi felt an urge to groan. Did all the gods think she was some defiant, disrespectful brat? Fortunately, she had enough self-control, hard-earned mind you, to suppress the urge. She didn't even need the nudge Wendy gave her as a reminder to do so.

"I see your teachings have had an effect, Ida." The goddess said, offering the respectfully silent mountain nymph a nod.

"I try, milady." Ida replied with a bow.

"Back to the matter at hand," Athena said, abruptly shifting gears. "This is about those machines. As per our discussion during the Winter Solstice the mechanical menace has been neglected and is now potentially a major threat. I would like you to rectify this."

"Father hasn't given them the attention they deserve?" Andi asked worriedly.

"I've been trying to convince him of the necessity, but he honestly seems to think they are not worth the effort." Athena said with a frustrated sigh. "As such I've had to do what I can on my own."

Gnawing her bottom lip, the witch could easily understand Athena's frustrations. The Titans were a massive threat. There was no doubt about that. But that didn't mean Olympus could just ignore other threats! Especially this entirely new one! They had no idea just how much danger it could pose!

"These efforts have paid off recently." The goddess of wisdom declared. "I've discovered a cluster of activity by the machines that I'd like you to investigate. One which, if my suspicions are correct, might be part of an operation to somehow support Castellan's attack on Camp."

That _really _caught Andi's attention. If GLaDOS and her robot army was really supporting Luke then…

_I have to stop them! Monsters are bad enough but ones armed with laser guns? We wouldn't survive that!_

That said, she did have one question though.

"Um, I dunno if it's polite to ask this, but…"

Andi waited for Athena to give a permissive nod, before continuing.

"Why does it sound like it _has _to be me when it comes to GLaDOS?"

"Because the Fates have decreed it," Athena informed her. "Or as they put it, 'She opened this Pandora's Box, she must go handle the consequences.'"

Andi winced. That actually made a good bit of sense.

"I'd rather this problem didn't exist at all," Athena confessed. "Fighting a two front war is difficult. But we cannot change the reality we're faced with, just make the best out of it. Something I believe you've learned as well."

Andi just nodded. She had. Oh, she had.

"Then if you're ready I'll be sending you to your destination."

"I'm already packed and ready to go." Andi said, gesturing to her bag. Wendy, standing next to her, patting hers.

"Excellent, then good luck Andromeda."

With that the goddess of wisdom snapped her fingers and Andi was suddenly overcome with a sense of vertigo.

* * *

The vertigo lasted for only a second before fading and as it did, Andi registered that she'd been teleported somewhere.

"Where are we?" She muttered aloud as she looked around trying to get her bearings.

"Looks like a train station," Wendy supplied helpfully from where she was leaning against a wall. Apparently Athena's teleport didn't agree with her. "If the sign is anything to go by, we're in Lanesboro? No idea where that is though."

The partners' pondering on their location was interrupted by the sound of merry barks and Andi being tackled to the ground by an enthusiastic dog. One which the daughter of Zeus recognised instantly.

"Hunter, get off me!"

Said canine did nothing of the sort, instead choosing to lick its mistress' face eagerly.

"I think he missed you," Wendy commented teasingly.

"Andi!?" Silena's voice called out unexpectedly. "What are you doing here?"

Demigod contact! It had been so long! Pushing Hunter off of her, Andi jumped to her feet and gave her older friend a happy hug in greeting.

"Well, that explains why Hunter insisted on coming along." Bianca said from just behind the daughter of Aphrodite. "I guess I win the bet."

"Bianca! Join the hug!" Andi beamed.

"No hug for me?" Will said as he walked up behind the two girls. "Hi, Andi."

"W-Will!" Andi beamed, her cheeks warming at the handsome smile her boyfriend was offering her. "W-What are you doing here?"

That was when Wendy stepped on her foot.

"Kiss him first _then _ask that!" The Aura whispered harshly.

Will heard it too though, and both he and Andi blushed brilliantly.

"And where did you learn that?" Silena asked the little wind nymph.

"Romcoms," the little girl confessed. "They're Ida's secret pleasure. She lets me watch with her from time to time."

"I knew she was a softy." Bianca mused.

"Don't let her hear you say that~" Wendy teased the daughter of Hades.

"So are you going to kiss or not?" Silena asked, smirking mischievously.

Andi shuffled her feet, glancing up at Will with tepediation. This left it up to her boyfriend to take the lead and stepping up to the task, he leaned over and gave a chaste kiss to Andi's cheek in greeting.

Andi's blush went atomic at that.

"S-So, um, why _are _you guys here?" Andi managed to stutter out despite her embarrassment.

"Lord Hephaestus gave us a quest." Silena explained, looking perplexed. "It was kinda strange though. Not only did he come down personally, he chose who was to go on it specifically instead of just the leader."

"And his prophecy? It was just a series of coordinates that led to more coordinates!" Bianca whined, her arms crossed in irritation. "We've been crisscrossing the country for a week following his clues until it led us here."

"And where's here exactly?" Andi asked, glancing around. American geography wasn't one of her strengths. "I mean, which state is this town of Lanesboro we're in?"

"You don't know?" Will asked curiously.

"Nope," Wendy said with a sigh. "We just got dropped off here by Lady Athena literally a couple seconds before you guys showed up."

"Well, we're in Minnesota." Silena informed them kindly. "Does that help?"

"I guess?" Andi shrugged. "So Lord Hephaestus bother telling you where in town we can find GLaDOS?"

"That's what we're here to deal with?" Silena asked with a frown.

"That's why Lady Athena sent us," Wendy said with a shrug. "I imagine Lord Hephaestus sent you guys out to deal with the same problem. Not that Lady Athena told us he did."

"Wendy," Andi hissed warningly. Even Hunter barked at her reprovingly.

The Aura blinked, but quickly realized her mistake. "Sorry, Lady Athena. No offense."

The other three Campers looked at each other in confusion.

"Can't risking offending her," Andi explaining. "Offending a goddess is _never _a good idea."

"Okay~" Bianca said, shaking her head at what she probably thought was Andi being paranoid. "Why don't we get started then and try to figure out where the robots have set up shop? Let me get out the map I bought."

"The bed-and-breakfast capital of Minnesota, Lanesboro is a paradise for the nature lover, culture enthusiast and foodie?" The Italian girl said incredulously as she unfurled the map. "All that nature, ugh! I guess it's the perfect cover though. After all, you can never trust a nature lover."

Andi quirked a brow at this and Silena sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"She and Katie did not hit it off too well. Especially when it comes to you."

"Not my fault Gardner is a such a stick in the mud." The olive skinned girl scoffed. "Oh, I stepped on a flower. Hate me for life. Bleh! Forget to recycle my cup. Curse me for life! Eco-nazi!"

"Me? What about me?" Andi asked, ignoring Bianca's little tirade even as she just kept going.

"They've been arguing whose a better friend to you." Silena told the girl at the heart of it with a long suffering sigh. "I must have had to break up a dozen fights about it already."

"I'm sorry," Andi offered genuinely.

"Not your fault," Silena assured her, patting her on the shoulder. "It's my job as a head counsellor anyways. Just wish I didn't have to do it so often."

Ignoring the byplay, Will, Wendy and Hunter were busy examining the map. A bark from the latter had the three girls turning to them.

"There," Will said, pointing at a building on the outskirts of town. "It's a newly opened, fully automated factory. If there's anywhere in town where a bunch of homicidal robots would set up shop, it's there."

Wendy and Hunter both nodded in agreement.

"Right then let's go," Andi declared. "The sooner we wreck some robots, the sooner we can get back to fighting the Titans."

This was met by enthusiastic nods from everyone. It was thus in high spirits that they set off to face whatever GLaDOS had in store for them.

* * *

"This is a factory!?" Wendy asked, skeptically as the group of Campers found themselves in front of the building they'd pegged as GLaDOS' base.

Andi could understand where her partner was coming from. The building looked _very _unconventional. It was a large pyramidal structure with black metallic walls and an open top with a single large crystal sitting in the open rooftop plaza that acted like some kind of strange billboard.

"Maybe they were trying to stand out?" Will asked with a shrug.

"Well, I think they certainly succeeded there," Silena drawled. "This is a little much."

"What's the problem?" Bianca asked, blinking uncomprehendingly. "I don't see the problem."

"That's not surprising either. You children of Hades are famous for your rather unique tastes." Silena said with an amused smile.

"What's that mean?"

"Just that your tastes are pretty different compared to others," Will said soothingly. "No more than that, right Silena?"

The daughter of Aphrodite nodded.

"Okay, enough bantering," Andi declared, cutting her arm sharply in the air. "Let's figure a way in without getting caught."

Much to their chagrin there was only one entrance into the monolithic building, a single large opening at the base which served as a loading bay whilst also having a more standard entrance for foot traffic. Thankfully, Andi had magic. Using the Disillusionment Charm, she allowed the whole party to turn into chameleons that took on the exact color and texture of their environment. She'd have used the Invisibility Spell but she doubted she could maintain the draining spell on so many people for long, so had opted for the weaker spell instead.

It seemed to be more than enough though as they successfully sneaked through the facility. The whole place was eerie. There was not a single person. Not in the lobby, which was manned by a touch screen kiosk instead of a receptionist. Not in what might have passed for the offices for another business, which was instead filled with servers for what they assumed were its automated systems.

It wasn't until they reached the factory floor that they encountered something that actually moved. Though, for some reason that was much worse. Why? Because in addition to the standard factory machinery, the factory was apparently manned - if that word was even applicable here - by swarms of scarab like robots and skeletal androids, all of which were glowing with sickly green light.

"Why does this place look like some kind of twisted ancient Egyptian tomb?" Wendy whispered under her breath.

"GLaDOS has weird tastes?" Andi returned with a shrug that she doubted her partner could see.

"**Mother does not!**" A mechanical voice with a decidedly feminine voice shouted over the PA system.

For a moment Andi wondered if it was Chell, shivering at the thought of facing that homicidal maniac again but this seemed different. Unlike the daughter of Hephaestus whose vocal synthesizer produced a genderless, purely mechanical voice this particular voice actually put in the effort to sound like a woman.

"I think we've been made." Bianca muttered amongst them.

"**Of course you have!" **The voice replied, sounding annoyed even as in a burst of green light a group of the skeletal robots materialized in front of them. Unlike their worker counterparts however these were each armed with tube like rifles that were crackling with green lightning. Or what looked like lightning, but which Andi knew instinctively wasn't.

"Scatter!" Andi shouted, dropping the Disillusionment Charm now that they'd been discovered.

As the Campers obeyed, the androids opened fire, unleashing a storm of green lightning. Each time a green bolt hit something it stripped holes into whatever it touched. At this sight, Andi couldn't help but think, _Damn, where do I get that not lightning?_

"Don't let those bolts hit you!" Bianca shouted, once more stating the obvious. A barbed lance of the deepest black Andi had ever seen appearing suddenly in her hands as it transformed from its hidden form as a bracelet on her wrist.

The daughter of Hades stabbed it into the ground, earthen spikes rising and stabbing multiple androids. This _should _have killed the damned things, but the Fates seemed to hate her as instead the robots just broke off the earthen pikes and advanced on them while their wounds literally closed in front of their eyes.

"Bullpoop!" Bianca growled as she raised her spear and glanced at the strange metal. Clicking her tongue, she back stepped to the rest of the group.

"We can't fight them head on," Will shouted even as he tossed a Greek Fire grenade. "Not with those guns of theirs."

Several wind arrows snapped from Andi as they drilled into the regenerating androids. This was joined by a flame wave from Wendy.

Their combined elemental barrage finally seemed to have an effect as the green lightning they were shooting at them were cut by a third. Hopefully that meant that they'd managed to take a few of them down.

"Okay, we're retreating." Andi ordered as she fired off another three arrows. "Bianca! Give us some breathing room!"

"I'll do one better!" Her cousin replied and waved her hand in the air. The ground split with a moan as a mass of bones rose out of the ground, all of which were weaved together into a horrific wall.

_Okay, that's just metal._ Andi thought at the macabre sight.

"This way!" Silena said, running back from the lobby. "I Charmed the kiosk to tell me where the building's powerstation is. If we blow that up, we'd knock out this base."

"Good job, Silena." Andi praised her older friend. "Lead the way."

They followed the daughter of Aphrodite as they raced through the corridors, harassed all the way by more of the green lightning gun equipped androids that the enemy kept teleporting in to attack them.

Throughout her mad dash, Andi's wind rope string moved in rapid succession as the daughter of Zeus continued her sniping as fast as she could. Each time her eyes caught a flash, she was already shooting in that direction. She stuck to wind bombs mostly, knocking the robots over and buying them time to run past them before they could get to their feet. Will helping along by tossing a Greek Fire grenade here and there. Seriously, where was he keeping them all?

"Will, stop wasting our Greek Fire," Silena hissed as she ducked under the swing of an android attempting to use the oversized bayonet that ran the length of the tubular length of its gun to cut her in half.

Retaliating with a slash of her own sword, she cut the machine in half before replying. "We need to have some to blow up the power plant."

"Don't worry, I still have loads." Will replied as he shot a pair of arrows in quick succession through the eyes of one of the attacking robots, blinding it. "I filled up this magical bag with all the bombs and whatnot we found at Lord Hephaestus' last stop, you know that arsenal in Kentucky?"

"Still, it's not infinite." Bianca replied as she finished off the blinded android by bisecting it horizontally with her lance. "So listen to Silena."

Hunter barked in warning, clearly sharing the sentiment even as he finished biting off and crushing the head of an android.

"Less talking, more running." Andi ordered as she cut the last robot blocking their way with a series of wind blades. "How far to the power room?"

"It's in the basement," Silena said as they once more broke into a run with her at the lead. "The stairs down should be just ahead."

"Of course it is."

"Why do baddies put everything important in the basement?" Wendy whined, Hunter nodding his own agreement.

"It's harder to snipe something from the outside if it's in the basement," Will reasoned. "Especially if it has multiple sublevels."

"Does it?" Andi asked, eyeing how the team was getting increasingly winded. She doubted they could keep this up if they had to keep fighting their way down multiple underground floors.

"Thankfully, not." Silena said as she pushed open the door to the stairs down and pulling out a Greek Fire grenade, tossed it down. Dodging back from the door and a few stray bolts of green lightning from the other side, she dove for cover.

Following her lead, everyone did the same even as her, apparently overpowered, grenade went off and hopefully cleared the stairwell.

"Would we call that a plot hole?" Bianca asked with a crooked smile, blowing a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Haha, Bianca." Will coughed dryly, wiping his face. "By the way, Silena, a little warning next time?"

Hunter whined in agreement.

"Right. Next time." The daughter of Aphrodite said as she jumped to her feet and rushed into the stairwell. Whatever she found there had her groaning in dismay.

"You wrecked the stairs," Bianca said in a deadpan. "Good job, Silena."

"Wendy, could you carry us down?" Andi asked, turning to her partner.

Before the Aura could answer, Bianca had fixed their problem by creating a new set of stairs out of jutting pieces of rock she'd called out of the ground.

"Okay, you got really good while I was away." Andi pointed out with no small bit of awe.

Bianca's cheeks flushed, "This quest has given me a lot of chances to practice."

Bolts of green lightning shooting over their heads reminded the Campers that they were still in hostile territory and they raced down the makeshift stairs. Bianca retracting them once they were down to buy them some time. Not that it would much, since the enemy could teleport but every second counted.

"That's their powerplant?" Andi gasped out at the single large crystal floating in midair in the middle of a nimbus of raw energy and which crackled with green lightning.

"It's gotta be. I mean, big, glowing and radiating power? Unless it's the backup." Her cousin quipped dryly.

"The kiosk said this was the only one." Silena explained as they eyed their surroundings. "It also said teleportation down here should be impossible. Too much interference from the power core."

"And there's no guards?"

At Will's question, a series of hidden doors all alongside the room slid open and out matched a small army of the skeletal androids.

"Will!" Andi hissed. "You jinxed us!"

"Let's blow and go!" The little Aura screamed.

"Wendy, Storm Mail!" Andi shouted, ignoring her partner's terrible joke. "Guys, I'll hold them off. Set the charges."

"I'll help you." Bianca replied as she leveled her lance into a fighting stance. Shadows wisped around it, like a blender of dark death.

"**Αερο** (Aero)**!"** Andi incanted, sending an explosive wind blast into the heart of the advancing automatons' ranks devastating dozens of them. At the same time, she fired a rain of wind bomb arrows with her bow, further decimating their ranks. All whilst she zigged and zagged through the air to avoid the torrents of green lightning hurled her way. She really didn't want to test whether her Storm Mail could hold up to whatever it was.

Meanwhile, jagged shadows branched off from Bianca's lance, skewering the androids like some tree made out of raw darkness. Each branch continually growing and spreading out like slithering snakes. The Italian girl dashing and dodging to avoid being hit by the enemy's return fire.

They were joined by Hunter who grew to the size of a bull and began using its claws and jaws to tear the machines to pieces. He got hit multiple times by the lightning from their guns but each time all it did was distingerate a chunk of his golden fur which promptly regrew. He probably would have been in danger if they could concentrate their fire, but he was too fast for the relatively slow moving androids and before they could line up more than a few shots he was already sprinting out of the way.

"Andi, charges are set!" Silena shouted after a few minutes of fighting. "Make us a hole out of here!"

"Gotcha! **επικαλούνται: κατάρρευση **(Invoke: Implosion)!" Andi cast, creating a spatial distortion at the far roof of the basement that in seconds sucked in everything and crushing it before detonating in the spell's eponymous implosion. It quite nicely carved a hole that led outside.

"Sweet Tartarus, the hell is that?" Bianca gaped openly at the devastating spell. Sadly, her blatant staring earned her a blast to her left shoulder, taking a good chunk out of it. "Ow! Hell! Ow!"

"Bianca, stop spacing out!" Andi shouted at her and fired several arrows to cover her wounded friend. "Move! Will we've got wounded!"

"Let's get clear and I'll fix it!"

"Hurry!" Silena shouted as she showed off just how strong she was and picked the wounded Bianca up while making a mad dash for the opening. "Bianca, can you make us some stairs?"

"Ugh, s-sure." Bianca growled out through her pain, shaping the smooth earth created by Andi's spell into some crude stairs that the Campers raced up.

All whilst Hunter and Andi kept them safe by acting as rearguard.

"Keep running," Will shouted as they made it into the carpark that surrounded the pyramid. "With how much Greek Fire we used, we need to be as far away as we possibly can."

"Gotcha!" Andi shouted as she fired another brace of wind bombs from Skyline into the massed ranks of hundreds of androids marching out of the hole they'd made. Bianca being too out of it to clear away the stairs she'd made.

"Fire in the hole!" Silena shouted when they were halfway across the open space.

Seconds later a truly massive explosion of green fire rocked the whole area. It quickly consumed the machine monsters' pyramid and the shockwave raced across the carpark, flattening the many androids chasing the Campers and threatening to do the same to the heroes as well.

"Wendy!" Andi shouted, as she dove to the side of her groundbound friends. "Shield us!"

_Got it! _The Aura replied through their link even as a crude dome of rock shot out of the earth to surround them, courtesy of Bianca. The power of the shockwave was so intense that it easily tore through the injured daughter of Hades' hasty barrier, and almost did the same for Wendy's. Thankfully, though it almost failed, Wendy's barrier held and the heroes successfully weathered the explosion.

"Wow!" Andi said, gasping in awe at the devastation they'd created.

There was nothing left of the pyramid except a pile of rubble that had collapsed into the sizable sinkhole -or was it a crater?- that had been created. Beyond that the shockwave had also toppled the many trees that had previously dotted the car park. Thankfully, there weren't any other buildings nearby for a couple blocks, or who knew what kind of loss of mortal lives this would've cost.

_We really should have taken that into account before we decided to blow everything up. _Andi mused. _We got lucky._

"I'm tired," Wendy said as she disengaged Storm Mail and collapsed onto her bum.

"Take a rest," Andi told the younger girl, ruffling her hair affectionately. "You deserve it."

The Aura just mumbled unintelligibly and fished out some nectar from her pack - part of her supply of what Ida teasingly called her lil Aura snacks - to sip.

"Alright, lay her down. Dammit Bianca, you can't space off in a fight like that." Will gently chided her as motes of light licked at his fingertips. He ran his glowing hands over the hole in the daughter of Hades' shoulder, making her wince.

"I-I know, and I'm sorry." The young half-blood frowned, looking away.

"Here Will." Wendy said, pulling her Phoenix Feather out of her hair and handing it to him. All whilst, Andi noted with amusement, still sipping quite happily from her nectar.

"Thanks."

Andi glanced at her cousin, offering a small smile, "It's alright. You lived, so you know not to do it again. Plus, who else can say that they nearly lost an arm to evil robots?"

Silena rolled her eyes, trying to fix her hair as she took slow calming breaths. "Not a lot, but you know the campfire is going to love this one."

Bianca nodded, wincing as her flesh slowly regenerated and knit together. At least she wasn't bleeding. Whatever the robots used, it had the fortunate side effect of cauterizing the wound.

_Always an upside, right?_

"I couldn't agree more," a cultured voice said from right next to Andi.

Tilting her head cautiously, the daughter of Zeus found an android with flesh that looked like it was made of plastic. One that was leaning on her shoulder.

Reacting quickly, Andi shook it off and slashed at it with Skyline but with incredible grace the android danced out of the way, turning invisible even as it did.

"Where did it go?" Andi hissed, tense as she tried to pinpoint their latest enemy. Her ears perked, trying to hear anything going against the wind.

"Hello, spawn of Olympus." The android's cultured voice said, coming from all around them. "My name is the Chameleon and I've come here today to both say hello and to complete a mission."

"Yeah? What mission?" Andi asked, as she spun in a slow circle trying to spot the disappearing robot. Dammit, it was throwing its voice and escaping her hearing. Stupid robots.

"Why to kill the Titans' spy, of course. Our dear Miss Beauregard here," The Chameleon said as it rematerialized leaning over Silena's shoulder from behind even as it shoved a blade through her gut. A move he repeated a half dozen more times before anyone could even register what was going on. "Can't have our 'allies' win too easily, can we? That would hurt us in the long run."

"Bastard!" Andi snapped as she sent a blade of wind slicing through the air at the fucker. Sadly it missed and only managed to take a few strands off of Silena's head even as he acrobatically dodged out of the way and once more vanished from view.

The daughter of love crumpled to her knees, her hands pressing against the growing red stain on her tight shirt. Blood started to spill from her lips as she tried to speak, but no words came out.

"Looks like my work is done for the day," the invisible piece of scrap said with a demented laugh. "Till next time, Bane."

Ignoring the fucker, Andi turned to her boyfriend. He was on the ball though and raced to Silena's side, Wendy's Phoenix Feather still in hand.

"Hang in there, Silena." Will told her as he combined his own talents at healing with the Feather's awesome power. "Just hold on and you'll be fine."

"I-I trust you," the daughter of Aphrodite choked out through the blood still pouring from her lips.

"Speaking of trust," Bianca growled, hand on her healed shoulder as an ugly hate stewed in her obsidian eyes. "Was what it said true? Are you spying for the Titans?"

"Bianca, now's not the time!" Andi hissed. "That freak might still be around."

Hunter barked and shook his head.

"Hunter says he's gone," Wendy translated. "Seems all he really wanted was to take out Silena."

"Still-"

"It's true," Silena said as Will finished working his magic and she unsteadily pushed herself into a sitting position. "I am a Titan spy. There I said it! I've _finally _said it. What a relief it is to be able to be honest at last."

The way she said it made it seem like a great weight had been flipped from her shoulders.

In contrast, the rest of the Campers were overcome by powerful emotion.

The daughter of the Rich One, for one, looked ready to maul Silena, the grass nearby blackening in her rage. Fear radiated from her body, causing an uneasy feeling to fill Andi's stomach.

Or maybe that was just from the mix of shock and betrayal she was feeling. It was a coin flip.

"Bianca, stop." Andi ordered, surprising herself at being able to say that as calmly as she did despite the emotional turmoil she was feeling at the revelation. "Let's hear her out."

"Listen?! How many do you think she's gotten killed?"

"Don't you think I know what I've done!?" Silena shouted, as tears rolled down her dimpled cheeks. "That the faces of all the Campers I've helped kill doesn't haunt my every waking moment?"

"Then why did you do it?" Will asked, as he backed away from her and drawing his sword, though he kept it pointed to the ground.

Wendy and Hunter moved cautiously behind Silena, the former having summoned her Phoenix Feather back to her and using it to empower the fireball she kept ready in her hands. Hunter for his part just snarled silently at the seated daughter of love. Altogether, the other Campers had the older girl completely surrounded. She wasn't getting out of this without a fight.

Not that she seemed intent on one.

"Because Luke blackmailed me that's why," Silena said looking at the ground shamefaced. "Back before he'd gone all traitor, I'd told him some things because I had a crush on him. Personal things. Gave him certain photos."

"Photos?" Bianca hissed, the shadows around her writhing. "You betrayed us over some photos!?"

"Yes," Silena said in a pained whisper. "They were nudes. That was the start. Then he got me to give information that got people, Campers, killed. He held that over my head too. And then it got worse from there…"

"What do you mean?" Andi asked, a sick feeling building in her stomach. Her grip on Skyline tightening.

"He, he," Silena let out a sob, before continuing. "He had me do things with people he picked out. All kinds of things. Things I wouldn't do for anyone except...n-nevermind. All kinds of people. Monsters, animals, mortals, men, women. He had them all have a turn with me. And he taped it. All of it. All so he had more blackmail to keep me in line."

"And Lady Aphrodite didn't notice?"

"Not when the Crooked One was obscuring everything." Silena said through her tears, rubbing her eyes with bloodied hands. "I honestly don't know how much of it Luke knows, but by the end of it, I think someone else took charge."

"Yeah, I don't think even Luke would have the stomach for _this_." Andi said, her heart broken by what Silena was saying.

No matter what kind of harm Silena's spying had caused, this was just… too much. She couldn't even blame her friend. What the Titans had done to her must have broken her.

"As bad as all that is, your crime cannot go unpunished." Bianca hissed, her burning hatred unshaken despite the latest terrible revelations.

"I know, I know," Silena wailed, curling into herself. "Just kill me! Let me face Lord Hades and my deserved fate!"

That was too much for Andi and she threw herself onto her friend, pulling her into a hug.

"Stop. It's not our job to judge. It's the council of head counsellors' job." Andi said firmly to the others even as she hugged her still sobbing friend tightly. "So for now let's head home and-"

A whine from Hunter derailed that. Looking regretful, he padded over to Andi with a sheet of paper clutched in his mouth.

"He says it's not over yet," Wendy translated helpfully, her fireball long since dispeled. "There's another machine monster base in town."

Cursing under her breath, Andi grabbed the sheet of paper.

It was a delivery schedule. One for a thousand Necron Warriors - presumably those skeletal androids - which had been shipped to the local distribution centre and ultimately destined for-

"They're attacking Camp!" Andi shouted in horrified shock as she read the final destination of the robotic army.

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**Man, that went from a sweet reunion to kind of grim towards the end. Sorry there guys, but sometimes… things get messy with stuff like blackmail and other disgusting shit. **

**Nameless: Hope you guys liked the Necron theme we gave this latest child of GLaDOS. We have several in the pipeline, each of which we intend to give a unique set of scifi tech to field as its minions. Just a point to note though, the facility in this chapter didn't belong to the Chameleon. Who does it belong to? Well, wait and see.**

**Bianca certainly has grown. We're giving her a more jack of all trades mid-range fighter in this iteration. Plus guess what her Fatal Flaw is? Go on. Guess! If you said… Grudge. You are correct! Silena is not going to be forgiven for a **_**long, long**_ **time, or at all in her eyes! The nice contrast was Andi trying to be fair and just, more than her own daddy. So the comparison of the two to their fathers was a nice touch I feel. **

**Nameless: We're trying to mix things up between the three verses. Hopefully this will be unique enough.**

**The classic demo job was tough for our heroes, but they managed to get it done. Until of course the end. Yesh, it was a tough call to go this route, but I think it makes sense and does a good job showing how twisted the Titan side, or any side, could be with such material and just a twisted mind in general. **

**Nameless: Last thing from me and possibly most important. What we did with Silena. This is our way of commenting on the IRL trend of this kinda things happening. It's a real problem people, and some people have actually committed suicide because of it. They send nudes to people they think they can trust online and end up getting blackmailed. So **_**please, please**_ **don't ever do it.**

**For those of you who're wondering why the hell we did something like this? Well, first and foremost it's because this felt like a more realistic way for the Titans to ensure Silena kept spying for them. More blackmail would after all strengthen their hold over her. Plus Kronos and me since it's primarily my idea are sadists.**

**E4E: It's honestly such a terrible thing that it hurt to write, but the world is a dark place. No matter how much we wish it wasn't. **

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Three: Through the Digital Looking Glass**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

Using Bianca's map and the address from the shipping manifest Hunter had recovered from the destroyed machine lair, Andi and the others had hiked across town. The mood along the way was tense, everyone was quite uneasy with Silena after the revelations. Blackmailed or not, she was still a traitor and they could not be sure she wouldn't stab them in the back in the middle of a fight. But they still had a mission to complete and she _was _a quester selected directly by Lord Hephasestus, so they had no choice but to keep her on the team.

Silena herself though was surprisingly cheerful. After wiping away her tears and cleaning up some in a public restroom, she'd come out all sunshine and roses. It honestly creeped Andi out but she reasoned that the daughter of Aphrodite saw her confession as a liberating thing. Andi could see why she'd see things that way. She'd have to face the consequences for her spying once she got back to Camp, but at least now she'd escaped being the Titans' and their depraved minions' toy. If Andi were, gods forbid, in Silena's shoes, she'd have been over the moon too.

"That's the place?" Will asked as they entered the carpark of yet another secluded facility so far out in the suburbs it was barely considered part of the town.

"Yeah," Bianca confirmed, looking up from her map and nodding to a logo mounted on the building's side. "This is Aperture Logistics Hub - Lanesboro alright."

"It looks awfully new," Silena noted, looking over the building. "And empty."

Andi had to agree. There weren't many cars or trucks or much of anything in the carpark.

Hunter looked to Wendy and barked out something in reply.

"Hunter says it's because the place is automated." The Aura translated. "He smells lots of machinal scents. They probably don't have many staff."

"Just like the factory earlier," Andi noted with a frown. "Why didn't we come here first?"

"It's not listed as being especially highly automated or anything on the map," Bianca replied. "It didn't occur to us that the machines were using it as a base too."

By this point they'd reached the door to the empty reception area with its familiar touchscreen digital assistant, and as they cautiously pushed the glass doors open Hunter growled in warning.

"Killer robots incoming," Wendy translated.

"Storm Mail!" Andi ordered even as she shifted Skyline into its bow form and sighted down the corridor leading further into the building, even as the others likewise readied for battle.

Wendy had just wrapped herself comfortably around Andi's body in the protective Storm Mail when to everyone's surprise a young woman with pale skin, short brown hair and large brown eyes, dressed in an outfit that consisted of a dark gray blazer over a white blouse and a thigh-length skirt came running around a bend in the corridor while firing green bolts of energy back the way she came all the while expertly evading bolts of the ominously familiar green not-lightning.

"We've gotta help her," Andi declared as she fired a couple wind bombs at the first androids to come round the corner.

They toppled back but were soon back on their feet and joined by a small host of their brethren. Together the robots amounted to a half dozen of the skeletal androids form earlier in addition to a new model that seemed to have replaced its legs with some kinda vaguely beetle shaped anti gravity device that was firing some kind of scaled up version of the typical andriod's lightning guns.

This new floating terror was in turn flanked on each side by another new model. These looked mostly like the basic androids but with ornate markings over their bodies and were armed with a tower shield that could project an energy barrier they used to absorb the woman's shots alongside halberds whose blades crackled with the same green not-lightning that all their counterparts seemed able to wield. They were holding their polearms like guns and shooting small bullets of the stuff from the tips of their blades.

"Bianca, give us some cover!" Andi shouted as she nocked another arrow and the others raced forward to help.

"Got it," Bianca replied confidently as she stabbed her lance into the ground, causing blocks of stone to shoot out of the ground at random intervals to provide cover.

"Thanks," the woman shouted as she rolled behind one of the summoned blocks where she caught her breath for a moment before popping back out and shot the head off one of the androids with her gun.

That this caused the lot of killer robots to focus their fire on her and all but obliterate her cover didn't even seem to faze her. She just hightailed it to the safety of another of Bianca's conjured barriers, leaping through a small gap in the enemy's fire in the process with a feat of gymnastics Andi doubted she could emulate, much less whilst wearing a _skirt_!

"She's badass," Bianca breathed, awed by the display.

"She'll be dead soon if we don't help her," Silena cut in as she tried to run out of her cover to get to the woman only to be forced back when a bolt of not-lightning missed her by an inch.

Andi agreed, so sent a pair of wind bombs into their midst. Unlike her first two, she'd pumped more power into these two in the hopes they'd actually put at least some of the machines down. Unfortunately, the shield totting androids just jumped in front of the others and raised their shields, which proceeded to create an energy bubble that easily protected them from her explosive winds.

_Bullshit! _Andi cursed mentally even as she quickly thought up a Plan B.

"Hunter! Sic 'em!" She ordered.

Hunter barked like thunder and moved as if he was shot out of a cannon, in the form of a golden blur. Snarling viciously as he neared the shield carrying robots, he easily evaded the desperate swings of the things' halberds and leapt at one of the ornate androids. He latched onto its shield with a vice-grip and pulled it to the side, exposing its wielder's torso.

Andi immediately took aim at the undefended android. The wind arrow she fired twisted through the course of its flight such that by the time it hit its tip had become a spiralling drill bit of air that pierced deep into the robot's innards before exploding.

The other ornate android went to attack Hunter, who took a slash to his flank. Growling at the blow, the divine dog batted a large paw at the remaining enemy. It's defenses held from the blow though as it went for another strike with its polearm.

_No way the same thing will work twice, c'mon, how else to take this thing down._ Andi pondered.

The problem was taken out of her hands when the woman with the ray gun exploited the remaining ornate robot's distraction to blow its head off.

_That woman is an insanely good shot. _

While they were dealing with the pesky shield projectors, the others had been busy too. Bianca had been conjuring new blocks of earthen cover to replace the ones obliterated by the enemy's not-lightning while Will took shots with his bow, managing to take out three of the standard androids. Silena was the craziest though as she'd somehow managed to make it all the way onto the back of the floating monster.

The three remaining androids actually looked unnerved and were backing away as the daughter of love methodically sawed her way through their bigger brother's neck with her blade all whilst laughing maniacally even as her victim desperately bucked around trying to shake her off. Amazingly this didn't stop them from shooting at the others, though they were quickly silenced. A couple of half-blood archers with divine skill and a badass markswoman? It'd only taken a single shot from the three of them and all three of the automatons lost their heads.

"Uh, should we help her?" The woman asked, gesturing with her gun to Silena and the still functioning machine.

"Let her work it out of her system. She's got it." Andi told the woman, eyeing Silena going nuts on the android. "Besides, she's almost done. There's only a couple more inches and that head's coming right off."

As if to prove that point, the aforementioned head came flying through the air just that moment to land at Andi's feet.

"And stay dead you pathetic horror reject," Silena cursed as she kicked the thing's remains.

"Uh, Silena, you okay?" Will asked hesitantly, keeping his empty hands where the other girl could see them like when trying to calm down some wild animal by showing he wasn't a threat.

"I'm fine," the daughter of Aphrodite insisted while wiping the green gunk that passed for the android's blood off her face. "That was actually quite relaxing. I feel better already."

"If you say so," the team's healer said uneasily.

"So now that we're all good," Andi said even as she eyed Silena worriedly. "Mind introducing yourself lady?"

"Sure," the woman said looking rather incongruously amused by what had just happened. "The name's Alice Hargreaves. I'm an FBI agent."

"FBI?" Silena scoffed disbelievingly. She looked the woman up and down critically.

"Really?" Bianca echoed, just as skeptical.

"See for yourself," the woman said confidently as she pulled out a very legit looking badge.

Andi just looked towards Will for confirmation.

"She's not lying, I think." The son of Apollo offered, though he didn't look very certain.

"Hunter?"

The golden dog just shook his head uncertainly too.

"He's not sure too." Wendy stated the obvious as she disabled the Storm Mail and stretched her legs. "But I think we can trust her. Besides if she is lying, we can just Mist her."

"Mist me? What do you me-"

"We're the ones asking the questions here," Silena said sternly, putting her sword against the woman's throat threateningly. Well, it would be if it wasn't made of Celestial Bronze and thus harmless to mortals. Not that the mortal in question knew that.

She didn't seemed fazed at being held at swordpoint though. If anything, she looked annoyed.

"You kids do realize we're still inside hostile territory right?"

"Hunter will alert us if any more killer droids are on the way." Andi reassured the group. "Won't you boy?"

The dog barked happily in the affirmative, his tail wagging rapidly.

"Stop dallying," Silena hissed. "Why are you here, Miss FBI agent?"

"I'm here as part of a Bureau investigation into Aperture Technologies, this facility's owner, for suspicious activities." Alice said with a roll of her eyes. "I was conducting a search of this facility with my team when we accidentally ended up uncovering it was a front for the Technodjinn to ship those killer robots across the country."

"Who?" Andi asked, confused.

"The strange people behind those killer robots. Technodjinn are what they call themselves."

The daughter of Zeus groaned, "Ugh. Looks like GLaDOS and her minions picked a name."

"You said across the country," Will cut in, lips pursed. "This means this can't be the only distribution centre."

"No," Alice agreed. "It's just one hub in a whole logistics network owned by Aperture that's probably helping to ship the Technodjinn's robots."

"A whole network?" Bianca said with a frown, her feet shift nervously. "Wouldn't that mean they have a lot to ship around."

"A whole army's worth." Will agreed. "At least."

"That's my guess too," Alice concurred. "Though I have no idea what for."

"Why are you taking this all in stride?" Silena asked, suddenly. "You just discovered killer robots are being shipped nationwide, almost got killed by some of them, got saved by a bunch of kids, and you're not even freaking out?"

Alice was a little thrown off by Silena's sudden abrupt change in the line of questioning but quickly recovered with a shrug.

"I was done freaking out before you kids showed up." Alice confessed. "I've had to see my colleagues all get killed and fight off their killers for the rest of the day. One more crazy thing like running into a bunch of kids with superpowers isn't that surprising."

_Just our luck._ Andi groaned. _We just have to run into a clear sighted mortal._

"Superpowers?" Will asked, alarmed. "You saw us use our powers."

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "I'm thinking you're a bunch of mutants like the X-men or something. You're not?"

The Campers looked at each other uncertainly before Andi nodded.

"Yeah, that's what we are. Totally." Andi said, crossing her fingers behind her back and hoping the woman would buy it.

"So should we expect your backup to show up? You were in trouble, so you would have to call for some right?" Silena, looking unsatisfied, asked.

"Couldn't," Alice said with a sheepish grin as she pulled up a smashed cell phone. "They smashed my phone before I could."

"Are you going to call any now?" Bianca asked, looking out into the street warily.

The FBI agent mulled the decision for a moment before sighing, "No. I'm thinking that you kids would be a lot more helpful than any backup the Bureau could send."

"Even if they had guns like yours?" Silena pressed.

"This?" Alice said, raising and looking at her gun consideringly. "Probably. But I kinda stole this from inside this place, so, uh, no dice."

Silena and to a lesser extent Bianca looked kinda unconvinced of Alice's trustworthiness.

Frowning, Andi looked to Will, Wendy and Hunter. The boy and Aura shrugged while her loyal dog just looked confused.

"Alright, say we trust you," Silena said, layering on the Charmspeak. "Any ideas on what to do now?"

If Alice was affected, Andi couldn't see it. She nevertheless answered easily enough though.

"I was hoping to overload the place's power plant."

"We did that back in the last base of theirs we took out." Wendy confessed.

"It's a weakness the Technodjinn bases all have I think," Alice said with a nod. "They need an immense amount of power, too much for the normal power grid can provide so they'll always end up building volatile power plants. Plants that if blown up, should blow up the whole base too."

"Convenient." Silena notes skeptically.

"Very," Alice agreed with a shrug. "But I don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"You know the way?" Andi asked, deflecting from the tension brewing between Silena and their new friend while simultaneously gesturing for the daughter of love to put away her sword which she did with some reluctance.

Alice nodded. "I was on my way there when I was spotted and forced all the way back out here."

"Then lead the way," Andi said nodding to the corridor the killer robots had come from.

"Wait!" Bianca shouted as they were about to set off to blow the place up. "I've got a question I've _gotta_ ask first."

"What is it?" Alice asked with a welcoming smile.

"How do you manage to fight in a skirt like that?" The daughter of Hades asked, surprising everyone. "Even Silena is wearing capris."

_That's what you wanted to ask!? _Andi thought as her mouth fell open in surprise.

"Practice," Alice said with a chuckle.

"Then I'd better start." Bianca said as she glared at her shorts.

"Uh, Bianca why is this a big deal?" Will asked curiously.

"Nico said shorts made my butt look fat."

"He said what!?" Silena hissed.

Wendy who had been eyeing Bianca's backside since she brought the matter up, hummed thoughtfully and said, "I think he might be right."

"See! Even Wendy agress. And I agree too!," Bianca said, ignoring Silena. "I look better in skirts."

Will sent Andi a lost look. She didn't understand either. Skirts weren't really her thing.

Nevertheless, it was time to get moving. "Done, Bianca?"

"Yeah." Bianca said, a blush blooming on her face as she realized she'd just derailed a quest for a pretty silly reason.

"Then, let's going." Andi declared with finality. "We have an invasion to stop."

* * *

Following Alice's directions, the Campers fought through more groups of the standard androids with a number of those ornate variants with those pesky shields mixed in, thrice they even ran into one of those legless floating versions with the heavy guns. Those were a pain in the ass to take out, especially since they were always supported by their shield using counterparts.

They managed though and an hour later found themselves hiding behind a corner spying on the last set of guards protecting the power plant. There was a single floating robot that lacked legs or much of a body except for a serpentine spinal column and a set of wide, hunched shoulders supporting a leering, skull face and long, whip-like arms that wielded scalpel blades for fingers and a nightmare array of surgical implements. Under its body hung a large cannon on a swivel mount that moved around independent of the machine's body, covering its blindspots. It was backed up by a trio of new robots with a ball-like main body supported by two long thin legs that reminded Andi of a chicken's. These new white robots lacked arms but instead had quite an array of cannons instead.

"I don't know what that floating robot is, but those are definitely downsized Zentraedi battlepods from Robotech." Silena whispered as she finished peeking at the opposition.

Everyone just looked at Silena in surprise.

"I watched it on reruns!" The daughter of love said defensively at everyone's looks. "The love stories involved got me hooked!"

"Alright," Andi replied, unsure what else to say. She looked to her fellow Campers plus their FBI agent ally. "Let's focus on a plan to get in. I don't think we can just blitz them like we have been doing the others so far."

"I suggest you and Wendy distract them," Alice said thoughtfully, a hand to her chin in a classic thinking pose as she considered the matter. "Your speed should allow you to keep those things distracted. Just watch out for the lasers. If those battlepods are anything like those in the anime, they'll be powerful and have a high rate of fire. And then there's whatever are that other robot's weapons to consider."

Silena nodded in agreement, "That sounds like a good plan. Those battlepods can put out a lot of firepower in a very short time. Without a distraction, I don't think we'll make it."

"What should the rest of us do?"

"Bianca, could you pull off those shadow bolts you used earlier again?"

"Shadow bolts? Oh! Those shadow bullets?" Bianca said as she realized what Alice meant. "Yeah, sure. They're easy. Nice name by the way, I'm keeping it."

"Go right ahead," Alice said generously. "Then since Bianca's able, she, Will and I will provide ranged support. We'll take out the robots' guns to make it safer for Hunter and Silena as they go into melee. Once everyone's in the fight, we'll gang up on them and wreck the droids."

Wendy raised her hand, looking confused. "Um, why are we listening to the mortal?"

"I'm trained for these situations." Alice dryly told the Aura.

Wendy still didn't look fully convinced. "Fighting killer robots?"

"Not exactly," Alice admitted. "But it's not much different than fighting gunmen."

"Save it Wendy," Andi ordered, frowned at her little companion. "I know it's strange, but Alice's plan is solid. We'll use it."

Wendy sighed but formed the Storm Mail without another word. At least nothing spoken aloud.

_Don't you realise how weird this mortal is? _Wendy sent over their link the moment her winds settled around her. _It's like she's too perfect for it to be natural. Are we even sure she's really a mortal?_

_Did Hunter say she wasn't? _Andi asked even as she looked to the others for confirmation they were ready.

_He doesn't think so. _Wendy admitted as everyone nodded in turn. _But he finds her off too._

_Well if she's just off then it's okay right? _Andi reasoned, zipping around the corner and into the line of sight of the guard robots. _I mean, clear sighted people aren't exactly normal. Just look at Mrs. Jackson. She's like totally too nice to be normal!_

Like Alice had predicted, the moment the robots spotted her they unleashed enough firepower with their energy weapons that if converted into electricity it might have been enough to power a small town for a _month_! Andi dodged them all with great skill. That is until suddenly she found herself face to face with the thing with a spine for a body.

_Fast! How did it get so close so fast!?_ Andi thought furiously as she barely managed to dodge out of the way of its arms full of a whole host of blades.

_I dunno! _Wendy confessed as she jinxed them out of the way of the thing's rapid fire energy cannon. _It just moved super fast all of a sudden!_

A quick glance at the others showed them very much preoccupied with the battlepods which were proving a lot harder to take out. Their plan had apparently forgotten to take into account their jump jets which the robots were now using to hop all over the place to evade attack even as they laid down a storm of energy bolts and laser beams of their own. Despite that Alice used her frankly insane marksmanship to steadily take out their guns one by one.

_How the Pit can she do that!? _Wendy all but screamed. _She's managing shots even Will and Bianca can't, and Will's a _son of Apollo_!_

_Jinx left! _Andi shouted urgently to her distracted partner, allowing them to just barely escape the bladed horror that had once more _somehow _closed the distance without them noticing. _Does this damned thing have Quick Attack?_

_More like Extreme Speed. _Wendy whined before her voice turned mischievous as she made an interesting suggestion. _Though why don't we return the favor?_

_Just what I'm thinking. _Andi agreed as she sent a brace of wind bombs into the death machine's face, only for it to shrug the attack off. _Eat this, you bucket of bolts. __**Sonic Move**__!_

Activating her spell, Andi transformed into a bolt of lightning, streaking straight at her opponent. It seemed startled by the move, rearing back as if shocked instead of using what crazy thing that seemed to allow it to teleport.

"It's hacking time," Andi joked as she switched Skyline to its sword mode and began swinging it at the machine, launching blades of cutting wind with every swing.

The blades cut the thing up but whatever armor it was using was solid. None of the cuts were very deep. At the same time, it's turreted plasma cannon quickly turned to face her and fired off a volley.

_Andi, I think you have to stab it with Skyline, wind just isn't working! Plus, it's super creepy! _Wendy noted as she hastily pulled them away from the plasma bolts being spat their way. _Stab it, stab it in the face!_

While a shudder did creep along her spine in agreement to Wendy's assessment, she did have a good idea. Gripping Skyline tightly, Andi tapped into her magic. _**Sonic Move**__!_

Once more, she became a bolt of lightning, moving rapidly until she stopped right before the monstrosity of technology's skull like face. Unlike last time, it didn't flinch and instead lashed out with its whip arms, bringing the many blades attached to it to bear in a bid to tear Andi to pieces. The daughter of Zeus was faster though and struck first, ramming her sword right in the eye, sinking it in to the hilt.

That however didn't seem to be enough to fully kill the damned thing though and its arms wrapped themselves around Andi, pulling her harshly away from its head. This also ripped Skyline out of her grip, though that was a minor problem compared to the way the blades began cutting into her Storm Mail.

This _is why I hate fighting in close quarters. _Andi griped as with an explosive expansion of the Storm Mail, she slipped out of the monster's grip.

"**Αερο** (Aero)**!" **Andi cast, the wind hammer slamming Skyline right through the monster's head and tearing it wide open.

_You like using that trick huh?_ Wendy commented with a telepathic grin as they dodged the writhing creature's now erratic plasma bolts.

_Don't fix what's not broken. _Andi replied with a mental smirk. _But damn this thing is tough. We've cut its _brain _open and it still isn't dead? _

_Uh, Andi? Why do you think a machine's brain is in its head? _Wendy asked curiously. _I mean, didn't you teach me that a computer can fit basically anywhere? And wouldn't a robot's brain be a computer?_

_...Thank you for the reminder Wendy._ Andi felt her face heat up at such a mistake.

Andi didn't get a chance to fix it though as the monster was suddenly torn to shreds by a sustained barrage of green and black bolts of energy from below.

"Uh, thanks Miss Alice, Bianca." The daughter of the skies called out as she moved over to recover her fallen weapon.

"No problem, Andi," Alice said with a smile. "Protecting American citizens _is _my job."

"I'm a dual citizen, but that's cool. Thanks."

"A citizen is a citizen," Alice insisted with a shrug. "Besides you're technically my charge right now since I'm the adult here, so of course I'd save you."

Bianca came up behind them, looking wearily at the agent. Her barbed spear twisting uneasy in her hands.

"Andi, she's good. A total badass." The daughter of Hades hissed into Andi's ear. "Too good. I don't care how good she is in a skirt. It's suspicious."

A quick gander at the others told her that they felt the same. Silena and Will were both looking at Alice suspiciously and even Hunter was showing his teeth while glaring at her.

_See! I told you something was off with her! _Wendy crowed triumphantly.

"Alright, the power plant should be just through here," Alice said as she walked over to the control panel next to the huge hanger type doors in front of them and fiddled with it for a second, causing it to slide open.

What greeted them on the other side was not a power plant. Instead it was a brightly lit room with a deep tank recessed into the ground taking up most of the space, a tank filled with a gooey liquid and filled with brains in glass cases floating in more of the same goo and with electrodes attached to them, all of which popped in and out of the liquid and were moved around by sets of robot arms.

"Okay, that's just sick and twisted." Bianca hissed, a swirl of fury in her obsidian eyes. "Who does this to life? It's, it's not natural."

"**Welcome back Alice," **a feminine but still clearly mechanical voice said as everyone just stood there staring in horror. "**Done playing FBI agent?"**

"And I called it!" The daughter of Hades snapped with a growl.

_I called it first, but whatever._ Wendy pouted through their link.

The aforementioned woman just looked confused for a moment before her expression crumpled first in pain and then anger.

"**Sybil!**" Alice - If that was even her name! - roared with an insane burst of power that drove the Campers to their knees. "**Why the hell did you mess with my memories!?"**

_This pressure… No way!_ Wendy exclaimed incredulously.

"**You were bored,"** Sybil, the brain machine apparently, replied nonchalantly. Well as nonchalantly as an emotionless machine could anyways.

Ignoring the byplay between the two machine monsters, Andi fought through the pressure Alice was still giving off and raised Skyline in its bow form with the largest air bomb she could make, aiming it shakily at the cluster of brains.

She let the arrow loose, hoping to take down this foe now but before the speeding wind could reach halfway, a bolt of green _disintegrated_ the air that made up the bomb.

"**Please, wait." **Alice said stepping between the brain machine and the Campers. "**Don't try to kill my twin sister."**

"There's no trying about it," Bianca growled from where she was using her spear as a crutch to get back on her feet. "We _will _kill that abomination."

"**Oh no, meatbags are threatening my central unit. Woe is Us." **Sybil replied in a monotone voice. "**Alice kill them already."**

Alice glanced at them, before shaking her head, "**I do not feel that is needed."**

"**Alice, you might be the Minority Report. The Devil's Advocate. But **_**I**_ **am Sybil, the oracle of the Technodjinn. The elder twin! You will listen to me. Now kill the meatbags."**

"**You are also a whiner. Additionally, you are an Oracle. You **_**advise**_**, not decide. Lastly, I'm also our conscience and I say we let them live."**

"**Feh! Emotions cloud your judgement, Sister."** Lights flared to life in the brain jars, as if trying to glare accusingly at Alice.

"Andi," Silena hissed as she managed to push herself up into a kneeling position. "We need to finish this. Take a shot while they're busy arguing."

"**If you do somehow manage to kill Sybil, you'll end up killing me too you know," **Alice told Andi even as she threw a middle finger back towards her sister.

"Not seeing the problem." Bianca huffed, glaring at her accusingly. And her skirt. "You deserve to die for helping create that _thing_. Just how many people did you lot have to kill huh?"

_Seriously, we are going to ask her about that skirt thing later. But right now we have bigger problems._ Andi frowned as she tried to push herself to her feet. It was a struggle, it felt as if a boulder was pressing on her back. Finally, on bent legs, the daughter of Zeus stood with her bow held by her hip. "Okay, clearly we should all step back and just… talk. Could you, uh, cut the pressure thing out?"

"**I'm not doing it." **Alice said with a frown, before turning to glare at her sister. "**Sybil?"**

"**What? You never asked me to stop."** The brains said sounding downright teasing.

"**Sybil!"** Alice insisted, tapping her feet meaningfully.

"**Oh, alright."**

With that the pressure cut off abruptly and all the Campers breathed a sigh of relief. Bianca looked ready to lash out, the shadows writhing at her feet in response to her agitation but Andi held her arm out.

"I said we're talking, Bianca."

"But Andi-!"

_Wendy, deactivate Storm Mail. _Andi ordered.

_But Andi-_

_Do it. _Andi insisted. _We can't beat them. You felt that pressure. That was from just one of them, imagine if both used it on us. We wouldn't be able to move and then they'll just pick us off. We can't fight them. We _have _to talk our way out of this._

Wendy grumbled unhappily about this, but complied by detaching to show that they weren't about to start a fight.

"**Ah you **_**heroes**_**," **Sybil said mockingly. "**So eager to kill all these innocent people that make up my body? Hmm… I didn't know you lot were mass murderers."**

The daughter of Hades paused, a frown growing on her face as she narrowed her eyes to look at the brains. Slowly a sour expression spread across her face. "T-They're still alive. Gods…"

"**Of course they are," **Alice scoffed. "**That's the deal we made with them. In exchange for snatching these terminal patients from the jaws of death, we get to hook them up to Sybil to make her more powerful."**

"Doesn't make you some saint though." Bianca grumbled.

"Yeah, but why would you need an Oracle to begin with?" Will asked, inching closer to Andi as he stared at the mass of brains.

"**We're gods. Of course, we need an Oracle. What self respecting pantheon doesn't have one?"**

The group of Campers recoiled at the very idea of machine gods.

"**Is it so wrong for machines to have their own gods?"** Alice asked, plaintively.

Before Andi could even speak a word to try and de-escalate this situation they were in to save their lives, another spoke.

"Of course not, sister." A masculine voice said as the sicko robot that had stabbed Silena earlier in the day appeared out of nowhere, standing right next to Alice.

"**Chameleon? What are you-"**

Alice was cut off mid-sentence when suddenly in a burst of green binary code she and her immense sister behind her suddenly vanished. In their place were a pair of giant sized robots that looked like someone decided to give an insect vaguely humanoid proportions and proceeded to strap a pair of massive guns onto their shoulders.

_Shit! Wendy, Storm Mail on, now!_

_Make up your mind!_ The Aura whined as she shifted into winds and spun around Andi's form.

"Invid Shocktroopers!" Silena gasped, as she brought her sword to a ready position.

"How nice you recognise the inspiration for my minions," Chameleon said with a grin on his plastic face. "Maybe that will help you in fighting them, maybe not. Either way, have fun. Till next time, adieu~!"

He vanished, barely evading the shadow bolt Bianca shot his way.

The daughter of Hades cursed at having missed, but was soon forced to let it go at least for the moment when one of the giants proceeded to jet towards them and try to rake them with its massive claws. The Campers scattered even as Hunter grew to his full size and slammed into the machine, engaging it in a kaiju sized wrestling match.

The other machine hadn't been idle though and chose to open fire on the scrambling Campers with disks of plasma that exploded and sent superheated material flying in all directions.

"Watch out for the splash damage!" Will shouted as he dove out of the way of one of the exploding disks, hissing as he failed to heed his own warning and his back sizzled from the spray of plasma.

"Will!" Andi cried out worriedly at seeing her boyfriend injured.

The distraction almost cost her as the Shocktrooper turned the full weight of its fire on her, but Wendy was on the ball and pulling off some frantic flying managed to avoid getting them charbroiled.

"_Sleep!_" Silena commanded the machine with Charmspeak. "_Your circuits are overheating. You need to shut down and cool down. Sleep~!"_

Her sensual words halted once its red eye dimmed and it's rate of fire died out. It staggered, almost drunkenly before falling to one knee.

It was at this moment that the Campers struck. Silena leapt at it, landing over its single eye and stabbed her sword into it before pulling out and thrusting again. Again and again she stabbed its eye, tearing its innards out with every vicious swing of her sword. The robot tried to push to its feet in response but lances of bones shot out of the earth around it and tore apart its legs, causing it to fall flat on its face.

Andi blasted its cannon pods off with a pair of wind bombs just as Silena leapt off. She was about to finish it off with a third when the daughter of love jumped back onto the crippled machine and began tearing it apart with her bare hands.

_Andi, do children of Aphrodite get super strength like that?_

_I don't think so… _Andi replied as she gaped at the display. _It's the adrenaline?_

_Lady Aphrodite, what the hell are you gifting your kids because dang! I want some of it._

Andi just sent a wordless agreement back to her partner.

Their musings were cut short when suddenly Hunter's insensate body was thrown across the room and slammed into the far wall, cratering it badly.

"Hunter!" Andi cried out in alarm as she saw her unconscious dog, his mouth smoking and covered in burns.

Thunderous fury fueled the daughter of Zeus as she turned to face the culprit. The Invid Shocktrooper looked worse for wear. One of its arms had clearly been used by Hunter as a chew toy at some point and was barely hanging on, which was probably why the thing tore it off with its good arm and threw it straight at Andi chasing the move with a barrage of its plasma disks.

The winds hissed and spat, as Andi's anger conjured up a massive vortex of chaotic wind around her that deflected everything it shot at her. She heard her friends shout something about being careful where she sent the things, but she was too far gone to hear them.

Besides, Bianca quickly used her power to create an earthen shelter for them to bunker under though Will had to literally drag Silena into it from where she was still tearing the defeated Shocktrooper apart.

"You hurt _my_ dog."

The Invid Shocktrooper was going to learn what fear was.

"I'm going to break you."

The whistling cyclone around her moved forward, her in it, as debris was lifted up from the high velocity. They were collected like garbage by a vacuum cleaner, as she moved ever forward with her conjured twister continuing to spiral around like the dutiful pet that it was.

The machine tilted its head, its red eye looking around for an escape from the building indoor storm.

With a snarl, the twister charged at Andi's mental command, its speed allowing it to cross the remaining distance in nary a blink as it slammed into the hulking scrape pile with the force of a cannon blast. The machine pushed its thrusters to their full power, trying desperately to fly out of the twister tearing it to pieces.

If Andi had known anything about the Shocktrooper's capabilities she might have realised just how appropriate her chosen method of execution had been. Shocktroopers were designed to be _ground _units and while they could fly, they weren't anywhere close to being good flyers. Thus trapping it in a tornado where flight was its only escape had a little poetic justice to it. Not that Andi knew, nor would she have cared to know.

Within moments the formerly intimidating war machine was reduced to little more than a wrecked pile of twisted metal and circuits.

"That's why you don't hurt my dog." Andi declared with finality as she spat on the Shocktrooper's remains. Her shoulders went up and down as she tried to calm herself as she descended.

Landing, she collapsed to her knees in exhaustion. Disengaging Storm Mail, Wendy appeared by her side and pushed a bottle of nectar to her parched lips.

"Drink," her partner ordered, and Andi dutifully obeyed allowing the drink of the gods to fill her tired body with strength once more.

"Next time you want to pull off a super move, do it when you're not already tired out from a full day of monster killing." The Aura chided her.

"Since when were you so wise?" Andi asked teasingly as she pushed to her feet.

"Just repeating what Ida would say if she were here."

The two girls walked over to where Hunter should have been lying unconscious but found him gone. Andi was just about to panic when a surprisingly unhurt Hunter trotted over with a piece of paper in his jaws.

"Why do I get the feeling I know what it'll say?" Wendy said with a sigh.

Andi ignored her, instead choosing to pull her dog into a relieved hug and scratched his ear lovingly. "Hunter. I'm so glad you're alright."

"Looks like I know who you think is more important," Will said teasingly as he and the others walked over. "Hunter gets hurt and you unleash a rage storm? Where's mine?"

"Shush you," Silena said, nudging Will in the ribs. "You weren't knocked unconscious and looking like you were dead. Besides, didn't you heal yourself up like a minute later?"

"Still think it's unfair."

Hunter just sent Will a superior look.

Andi rolled her eyes at both of them, as she pulled away from the hug and took the paper from Hunter.

"Let me guess, we've gotta make one more stop." Bianca said, sounding exhausted.

Hunter barked, panting with his tongue hanging out.

"He says this should be the last one," Wendy translated helpfully.

"It better be or no belly rubs for you, mister." Bianca warned the divine dog sternly.

"So where is it this time?"

"The invading army itself," Andi said as she read the shipping manifest in disbelief. "Apparently the army is being shipped by an air fleet directly into battle. They're headed to New York right now."

"Wait, an air fleet? As in-"

"As in full on sci-fi spaceships apparently," Andi said waving a picture that was attached to the document at the others which showed some kind of domed city built onto a vaguely circular base and hovering over a patch of countryside while escorted by a number of smaller ovoid ships, all of which were painted an intimidating black and had strips that glowed with an ominous red light.

"Wow they are detail oriented." Will commented as he looked over the design. "Hmm… I could be wrong but those smaller ships look like Protoss Carriers from Starcraft. Strange color scheme though. Come to think of it, they called those skeletal robots Necrons, right? I'm not sure though, never really played much 40k. It's more the Stolls thing. But I think they come from there."

"Wait what now?" Andi asked, blinking in confusion.

"You mean from the video games you boys love playing?" Silena asked with a frown. "So stealing the designs from Robotech isn't enough, now these Techno-whatsits are stealing from other media too?"

"Looks like," Will said with a shrug.

""Whatever," Andi cut in sharply. "Where, or if, they stole the designs from isn't the point! The point is that we need to go stop them!"

"Sorry. You're right, Andi, we can't let them reach New York," Silena said, a dark anger in her eyes. "If they add that kinda firepower to Luke's attack-"

"Then Camp is doomed." Andi acknowledged grimly before turning to Hunter. "Think you can track those tin cans down?"

The golden dog just barked eagerly even as she grew to his full size and lay down in clear invitation.

"Guess we're riding the Hunter Express," Wendy said with a chuckle.

Hunter just licked Wendy's face, making her whine about his doggy kisses.

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to the team of Nameless and Axios, as always. **

**Ah, that was a good chapter. Silena, while you may have been fucked over (literally), but that just made you into one heck of a berserker of love. And you frighten me too. Seriously, WTF did we do to her?! It just, it just played out that way. Scary!**

**Nameless: Some of you might recognize Sybil and thus deduce who Alice is inspired by, but if you didn't then I'll tell you here. Sybil is based off the Sybil System in the anime franchise Psycho Pass, with Alice being based off the show's protagonist Akane Tsunemori.**

**Angry Andi tosses in her super move of the day, a personal tornado. Fun times as usual for the Andi gang!**

**Nameless: So we received flak about what we did with Silena, so let me explain our reasoning in more detail. **

**Firstly, we're trying to make social commentary about the reckless distribution of nudes.**

**Secondly, we're trying to make the supposedly monstrous & thoroughly evil Titans behave more in line with how they're presented. Namely, despicably evil. Especially since an infamous torturer has just joined their ranks from the Pit of Tartarus.**

**E4E: You know what to do, smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Four: Challenging the Highlord**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

Riding on Hunter's back and trusting his tracking skills to lead them in the right direction, the Questers took a break as they sped across rural Michigan. The practically non-stop fighting had been exhausting on all of them, even with the energizing power of nectar available to them as demigods. And that didn't even take into account all the mental and emotional strain some of the revelations of the past day put on them.

_It hasn't even been a whole day, has it? _Andi realized incredulously as she thought back on things. _Oh gods, how can so many _things _happen in a single day!?_

While the daughter of Zeus was having a minor freak out at the rate things were developing, another daughter of the Big Three was having something similar.

"A skirt," Bianca hissed to herself determinedly. "I need to pick out a nice looking skirt and practice fighting in it."

"Bianca, I think you're focusing too much on it." Andi blandly stated while she glanced over her shoulder.

"No, I'm not!" The daughter of the Underworld replied defensively, her cheeks turning pink. "The Stolls totally said I need to wear skirts more so I'm gonna do it!"

"The Stolls?" Will asked, blinking in confusion. "I thought you were all on about it because Nico said shorts made your butt look fat."

"Because it does!" Bianca and Wendy said at the same time.

Cocking her head, Andi pondered for a moment before a wide grin spread across her face. "You got a crush on one of those chuckleheads? No wait, you like both of them?! Bianca, how utterly daring!"

"She does," Silena confirmed from where she was sharpening her sword. It had gotten a little dull after all the abuse she'd put it through but the intent way she was doing it? It sent a shiver up Andi's spine. It was something she was used to seeing on children of Ares, _not _a daughter of Aphrodite!

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Bianca ducked her head and muttered, "They said it looked fat, so I thought a skirt would help."

"Why?" Will asked cluelessly.

"'Cos if it's loose enough and flowy enough, it'll break up the shape of a girl's curves. It can help hide things like a too fat butt." Wendy said, shaking her head in dismay at the clueless boy. "That's fashion sense one-oh-one. I'm a country bumpkin and even I know that!"

Andi could only nod. Even _she _knew that! Her boyfriend was a dummy.

"I don't know about that, but I can't blame Bianca's choice of crush." Will said with a shrug. "They aren't my type but they're both cute."

Andi whipped her head around to look at him. Some wild and naughty thoughts ran through her mind as her face reddened and she murmured to herself. "That's hot…"

"It might be possible. Will is bi." Silena said leaning over to whisper into Andi's ear.

Andi practically jumped out of her skin at the sudden feeling of breath against her ears. The witch hadn't even seen the older girl _move_! Much less get close enough to whisper to her like that!

"Uh, Silena, no offense, but you're very, very creepy now. You know that?" Wendy said as she pulled Andi into a protective hug.

"I'm coping and gossip helps." The older girl shrugged.

The fact that she did so with a death head's grin just sent a shiver down everyone's spine, even Bianca's. The slightly unhinged daughter of love was so terrifying that someone whose power involved manipulation of fear was creeped out by her. That said a lot.

An excited bark from Hunter thankfully brought the distraction from Silena's weirdness that everyone was looking for.

_Good boy, Hunter._ Andi mentally praised her loving dog even as she spotted what had him so hyped up.

Up ahead was the airships from the photo in the shipping manifest back in Lanesboro. There were eight of those ovoid ships that Will had identified as Protoss Carriers flying in a loose diamond formation around a single massive floating city. The Carriers had to be a couple hundred meters long, probably more, each, yet they were dwarfed by the cityship which had to be a couple kilometers in diameter at least.

The hairs on the back of Andi's neck stood up as a low hum came from the ships. Hangar bay doors opened and drones by the hundreds started to fly out through them, making their way towards them.

"We've got incoming!" Will shouted as the small craft, each looking like someone had slapped on a barrel shaped engine on either side of a blocky central unit with an inbuilt laser gun, swarmed towards them guns blazing.

"There's too many of them! What do we do?" Bianca shouted, frazzled as Hunter used his speed and agility to evade the storm of red colored lasers lancing towards them.

"Fight," Silena said defiantly as she grabbed Will's bow - causing said boy to cry out in alarm - and loosed an arrow that knocked one of the drones out of the air.

That seemed to be a signal of sorts as that was exactly when the cityship started opening fire. All along the circumference of its main disk, hundreds of panels opened up to reveal turrets that proceeded to rain bolts of crimson energy their way.

"For crying out loud!" Andi yelped as she held her bow in hand and drew back, sending a large wind arrow hurtling at the cityship. That it coincidentally knocked a ton of the drones out of the sky was just a bonus, but its main goal was the enemy flagship.

Much to her annoyance however her attack slammed into some kind of energy barrier that flashed a brilliant ruby for a moment before fading back to transparency.

"It just had to have shields!" Andi gripped as she nocked another arrow.

_Stupid robots, stupid technology._

"I _did _mention Protoss love their shields," Will reminded as he snatched his bow back from Silena - leaving the daughter of love pouting - and quickly fired off three arrows at once, knocking four of the pesky drones out of the air.

"This is getting us nowhere," Bianca complained as she sent shadow bolts up to help clear the airspace. "More of them just keep coming!"

"We need to take the fight to them," Silena declared belligerently, raising her sword and pointing it straight at the cityship. "Hunter can you jump on top of that?"

Hunter sent an affirmative bark and tensed for a leap.

"Andi, hit it hard with the most powerful wind bomb you can manage," Silena ordered. "We need to take down their shield."

"Gotcha!" Andi acknowledged as she pulled back on Skyline's string and gathered the wind for a super wind bomb.

"Everyone hang on tight!" Silena shouted just moments before Hunter jumped. A dozen streams of fire shot his way but the golden dog puffed out his fur, creating a hairy shield that protected himself and his riders as he leapt through the hail of lasers and energy bolts on course to slamming onto the deck of the cityship.

"Andi now!" Silena shouted a moment after lift off.

The daughter of Zeus had no idea if her timing was right, but this _was _her plan so she played along. Releasing her arrow at last, a supercharged wind bomb slammed into the enemy flagship's shield just ahead of them and exploded with the fury of a storm. The energy barrier flashed crimson and held for a second, but Hunter's weight proved too much and as he hit it, the shield shattered like glass.

"Bianca, shadowbolt dead ahead!" Silena shouted as they fell towards some kind of dome that covered most of the top of the cityship.

"You're not the boss of me!" The daughter of Hades shot back even as she complied and sent a lance of shadow that tore a nice big hole into the translucent vermilion dome that allowed Hunter to fall through.

As expected of her dog, Hunter aced the landing and with a minimum of his claws scratching against the ship's decking they managed to come to a safe stop.

"That was insane," Will said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"It worked," Silena replied with a shrug. "That's all that counts."

"**That it did meatbags,"** a strangely cultured yet intimidating voice said from the shadows to their right. "**But that just means you will now know the privilege of dying at **_**my **_**hands instead of those of my minions."**

Stepping out of the shadows was a droid that resembled what Will had described as a Protoss. It was three meters tall, had two glowing red eyes, digitigrade legs, a broad chest and shoulders, a narrow waist and slim midsection, and a bony crest extending back from the crown of its head. It was dressed in black armor shaped in such a way that its edges were all sharp and blade like.

"This became a lot more fun," Bianca grouched as she slid off Hunter and held her spear at the ready.

Silena's silence as she joined Andi's cousin was chilling as if she was thirsty for more kills under her belt.

"Will?"

"No idea," the son of Apollo admitted. "Never saw him in the games."

"**My name is Alarak, the war god of the Technodjinn and your doom." **The robot declared as he fully stepped into the light. Followed soon enough by Protoss looking androids with light armor and blood red energy blades emanating from devices they wore around their wrists. On either side of this long line of mechanical Protoss stood a four legged walker with big missile packs mounted on their backs.

_I already have one war god that hates me, like I need another one._ Andi frowned as she held Skyline's wind string between her fingers and prepared to fire at the drop of a hat.

"**Let's begin shall we?" **Alarak said, sounding totally relaxed like the fight was nothing more than a nuisance to him. "**Supplicants, destroy these intruders."**

"My life for the highlord!" The infantry roared as six of them charged at the Campers, while the other six pulled their arms back like baseball pitchers and began lobbing crimson energy balls at them.

"Wendy, Storm Mail!" Andi ordered even as she prepped her magic for a spell to hopefully even out the odds a little. "**καθαρό αέρα - κάλεσμα στα όπλα **(Invoke: Pure Air - Call to Arms)."

At her invocation, a dozen Aurae shot through the opening in the cityship's dome and slammed into the Supplicants, hacking and slashing at them with sword and spear. The robots gave as good as they got however, using their wrist blades with great proficiency. Helped along greatly by the energy shields that each of them possessed.

_We should use this more often._ Wendy stated as Andi watched her partner's Aurae sisters wade into battle.

_Less talking more fighting, _Andi shot back as she shot a wind drill at one of the Supplicants that dropped its shield and allowed its Aura opponent to cut its head off.

Meanwhile, Bianca and Will were likewise supporting their new Aurae allies as much as they could. The daughter of Hades with shadow bolts and the son of Apollo with well placed arrows.

_Where the hell is Silena?_

"**Che, pathetic." **Alarak commented with disgust, not giving Andi the chance to contemplate that question. "**Vanguards, fire!"**

"As the highlord commands," the two inhuman mechs said in remarkably human voices as they unleashed an insane barrage of overhead energy bolts at the Campers.

Bianca was already moving, a wall of darkness covering them and soaking the barrage of energy seconds before it would have killed them.

As the wall collapsed, the Italian girl winced. Biting her lip, she hissed. "Okay, those blasts… we can't take them."

"They also took out the Supplicant things."

"Yeah, but they drove off the Aurae to-"

Andi wasn't able to finish the question before Wendy yanked her into the air and away from Alarak as he streaked to where she'd just been standing in a bolt of bloody lightning, his wrist blades in a position that would have cut her in half had her partner not reacted in time.

"When did he-"

Bianca's confused question was likewise cut short when with the barest waves of his hand, he sent a wave of destructive red and black energy hurtling her way. Reacting just in the nick of time, she raised a wall of shadow but it shattered almost immediately and she was sent crashing into a bulkhead hard, where she lay unconscious.

Seeing red, Andi snarled as she cast a spell, "**Αερο** (Aero)!"

The witch knew she'd missed the moment she unleashed her spell. Even before the last syllable of her incantation was complete, Alarak was streaking out of her target zone and towards Will. The son of Apollo froze in terror as did his girlfriend, however fortunately for both of them Hunter did not. Throwing himself in front of the healer, the golden dog was hit full force by the robot god's charge and was sent sliding across the deck with a dark limpet in its side. One which was repeatedly stabbing the divine beast with its ruby red blades.

"Hunter!" Andi roared, utterly furious as she saw Hunter cough up blood and Alarak just toss the defeated dog off his blades like he was trash.

"**επικαλούνται: ****κατάρρευση** (Invoke: Implosion)." Andi snarled in fury as she swung her hand down.

The god's shield flared crimson for a second as the spell took effect directly over his position but failed almost immediately. It did last long enough to save him from being immediately being crushed but not from having whole chunks of himself torn off, revealing gleaming metal under his scaled skin.

"**Not bad, for a mortal."** Alarak taunted as he snapped his fingers.

Immediately the wrecked remains of the defeated Supplicants turned into crimson energy and shot into his battered body, which proceeded to repair itself.

"Not on my watch!" Andi growled through gritted teeth, her anger unabated. The winds began to hiss and contort as they coiled like serpents ready to strike.

Alarak just shook his head and Andi's world was filled with pain as the two Vanguards unloaded their _full _payloads right into her. Her Storm Mail tore apart like tissue paper and she could hear Wendy scream in agony even as she herself was sent crashing out of the air like a stone, blood trailing after her from her many, many wounds.

"**Forgetting that there were still more opponents on the field? How unbecoming of a warrior." **Alarak snarked as he casually walked towards the downed daughter of Zeus.

"Shut up, you hypocrite!" Will shouted as he jumped up from where he'd been checking on Hunter to send a pair of arrows at Alarak that bounced harmlessly off his shield.

"**I didn't forget you, son of Apollo. I merely did not consider you a threat."** Alarak shot back, not even glancing at Will. "**Vanguards, kill him."**

"Your will be done," the two walking missile batteries said as they turned to face the pale faced Will.

"**επικαλούνται : Καθαρό αέρα - επούλωση του ανέμου** (Invoke: Pure Air - Healing Wind)." The daughter of Zeus murmured, blood spilling past her lips. It was first-aid at best, but it was honestly better then nothing. She tried to move, a shaky hand gripping Skyline as she attempted to aim a shot.

_Move, move you damn arm!_ Andi cried out in desperation even as her wounds wept under her.

Will was saved when suddenly the metal deck in front of him deformed into a crude shield that weathered the Vanguards' barrage even as two equally crude metallic spears thrust up from beneath the two machines and impaled them.

"**So the daughter of Hades can still function? Most impressive." **Alarak noted with amusement as he waved his hand in the direction of a barely standing Bianca's direction, sending another of his energy waves at her.

She slammed her spear into the ground, forcing the metal of the ship's flooring to obey her and form a wall to keep her safe. But Alarak's attack was too much and her makeshift barrier literally evaporated at its fury and screaming in pain, Bianca was sent flying covered in terrible looking burns that gave off foul looking dull red smoke.

Adrenaline pumping through her, Andi's bow changed to her sword. Doing her best to ignore the blistering agony in her limbs, she lashed out with Skyline. Unfortunately for her, Alarak just casually parried her blow and kicked her in the stomach, sending her sliding across the floor and coughing up blood.

Again Will sent a pair of arrows his way, but they just pinged off the war god's shield.

_This is worse than fighting Ares. _Andi noted as she forced herself to her feet once more, one hand cradling her ribs carefully. She was sure she'd broken at least one of them. _At least he was holding back. I don't think this guy is at all._

"**I am actually," **Alarak said with a chuckle even as the wrecks of the Vanguards turned into red energy. "**If I wanted to, I could have killed all of you the moment you stepped within the range of my ships. But I didn't. You know why?"**

"Why don't you tell me?" Andi asked. She didn't want to raise to the asshole's bait, but she'd spotted Wendy creeping cautiously towards Bianca, with her Phoenix feather cradled carefully in her hands.

If they could get the daughter of Hades back into the fight then they might just stand a chance.

"**Because what would the value be in killing our Bane from afar?" **The insane robot ranted even as a pair of the Vanguard's missile pods grafted themselves to each of his shoulders, both the pods and his shoulders resizing themselves in a burst of crimson light so they would fit. "**I would rather have the honour of gutting you with my own hands, Andromeda Potter."**

"How charitable." Andi spat a glob of blood at his feet, flashing a grin with her stained teeth. "You gonna monologue next?"

"**No, I think playtime is over. Time to die." **

With that Alarak blitzed towards Andi. She raised Skyline to block but he pushed aside her guard with contemptuous ease, and followed up by firing all four of his newly installed missile pods directly into her torso.

The daughter of Zeus screamed her throat raw as she felt a dozen different holes punched right through her as she was tossed back by the attack.

It was difficult for her to breath. What passed for it, being little more than a wet gurgle if anything.

_Oh,_ a hazy thought occurred to her as her vision started going dark. _I'm missing a lung._

"Andi!" Wendy's desperate voice filled her failing ears as the Aura wrapped herself around her and flooded her body with the Phoenix feather's healing energies. Its miraculous power saved her from death but it did had come at a cost and that was what little energy she had left. Drained more than she'd ever been before, Andi could only lay there feeling exhausted and unable to move.

At least she could see now.

Not that the sight that greeted her recovering vision was pleasant. Alarak was being engaged by Bianca who used her spear with great skill to force him back from where Andi was. He was only toying with her though, Andi could tell that much. None of Bianca's attacks were even triggering his shield!

But so long as they weren't dead…

_We still have a chance. _Andi thought as Will slid into a kneel beside her and forced a canteen of nectar to her lips.

"Drink," he ordered even as Andi herself was already greedily slurping the drink of the gods up as quickly as she could.

_Wendy, help me stand. _Andi told her partner, who despite a burst of worry manipulated the Storm Mail to help the daughter of Zeus' weakened muscles as she got to her feet.

"**I suppose it is more honorable to slay you while you are on your feet." **Alarak remarked as he stopped playing with Bianca.

Lazily reaching out he caught hold of her spear arm and crushed it between his clawed hand. The olive skinned girl clamped down on a scream as tears welled in her eyes. Despite that she kicked and punched at Alarak with her uninjured limbs, undeterred by the fact that his shield blocked her futile blows.

"**Get out of my sight, you weakling." **The war god said derisively as he tossed the daughter of Hades to the side, before turning to stalk towards Andi.

Suddenly, the sound of an unexpected explosion had everyone turning to look out the cityship's translucent dome only to see its guns open up on one of its escorting Carriers and within seconds tear it to pieces, shields and all. A fate that quickly began befalling the other ships as well.

"**Someone has seized control of the Mothership's weapons? Who dares!?" **The Technodjinn said, his eyes dimming as he was distracted by the latest turn of events.

Seeing her chance, ignoring how her body was begging for her to lay prone, Andi raised Skyline, wind clinging to its blade and lunged forward with a groan of pain.

"**Wha-" **Alarak managed before Andi shoved her sword through his open guard and cleaved the entire top part of his head off.

He stumbled back, clutching at his sparking, scalped head while looking incredulously at Andi.

"We can call you the god with half a brain now." Andi grinned viciously. Struggling to stand on her feet.

"**You… You meatbag! I'll kill you!"** He roared in anger, his whole body glowing crimson and starting to change shape.

Though what it would become Andi never found out as before he could finish he was enshrouded in a cloud of green binary code and teleported away.

"What just happened?" Andi couldn't help but ask as she blinked at the empty spot where the insanely powerful god was standing just a second ago.

_I think he might have been about to transform into his divine form and you know kill us, but got stopped 'cos it would break the Ancient Laws. _Wendy offered, uncertainly.

"I don't care," Bianca said with a hiss of pain as Will put her arm into a makeshift sling he'd fashioned from some bandages he'd pulled out of his omnipresent first aid kit. "I'm just glad we're alive."

"Amen, Bianca, amen." Andi replied as she collapsed onto her bum in absolute exhaustion. "Will, is Hunter okay?"

"He was hurt pretty bad," Will admitted. "But he's a divine beast. They're tough. I stuffed his mouth with ambrosia just now, so if he swallowed it he should be fit as a fiddle soon enough."

A faint whine and Hunter walking gingerly over as if trying to avoid moving his hurt belly too much seemed to belie Will's expectations.

"Maybe a little more ambrosia?"

"Do we have enough?" Bianca asked with a wince.

"Let me," Wendy offered as she detached from Andi's Storm Mail and went over to heal Hunter with her Phoenix feather. "But catch me when I pass out. This is the last heal I have in me. I'm all pooped out."

"Sure," Andi reassured her partner as the young Aura did her magic and restored the golden dog, only to, as she'd expected, collapse into a dead faint.

Andi caught her though and laid her down gently on the metal floor.

"Hey guys," Silena cried out as she ran over from wherever she'd scurried off to pull the miracle that she did. "You okay? I worked as fast as I could but between the killer robots trying to stop me and a computer that was being cheeky even after I used Charmspeak, it took a while."

"How in the world did you learn to work one of these things?" Will asked, his foot tapping the deck they were on.

"I didn't," Silena shrugged. "Like I said, I used Charmspeak to get the ship's computer to do the work for me. It was a cheeky ass though. Perverted too. It wouldn't do what I wanted unless I flashed him my boobs."

"What!?" The Campers all shouted, scandalised. Even Hunter growled in dismay.

Silena just shrugged again. "It's not like I haven't done worse. Besides being _that _perverted, I think the internet rotted its processor."

That reminder of what Silena had endured silenced everyone.

"Okay, so what now?" The daughter of love asked into the uneasy silence.

"Take it back to Camp?" Will suggested. "I mean an honest to the gods spaceship would be a killer addition to its defenses."

The words were barely out of the boy's mouth when the ship was rocked by explosions.

"Self-destruct?" Andi asked Silena even as she adjusted Wendy's weight so she could carry her better.

Silena just nodded. "Probably."

"Hunter, get big." Bianca ordered.

The dog whined but complied and the Campers piled on.

"We can't have good things, can we?" Will whined even as Hunter leapt back out of the hole they'd originally made to get on board whilst the ship disintegrated around them in a series of increasingly more powerful explosions. "Well, Cabin Nine is going to hate our guts for this."

"We didn't blow it up on purpose. I'm sure Charlie will understand." Silena said with a whimper. "I hope."

Andi just shook her head even as she called on the winds to help guide Hunter to a safe landing.

_We've just barely survived a fight with a robot god and they're worried about losing the loot? Gods, why are we half-bloods so crazy?_

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to the team of Nameless and Axios as always!**

**Wow! Talk about a herculean event for our heroes. I mean, robot attack after robot attack, am I right? I think we let everyone shine in their own way at least in this fight. **

**Nameless: Wow! This was one long scene huh? I didn't notice that till we actually got done. It was pretty epic though, so I guess that makes it okay.**

**Big time, Silena goes ahead for the win though! Seriously, MVP. Andi needs to recruit her more often for how crazy she's gotten. Fear the love power people, fear it. Also love it~!**

**Nameless: Alarak whooped Andi and co.'s asses didn't he? So much so that they got saved by GLaDOS playing it safe with the Ancient Laws and recalling him before he went all out on them in his divine form. Well, he **_**is **_**a god and they're just a bunch of mortal demigods, so this should really be expected. Don't worry, Andi will get a buff that'll put her on a more even playing field with the Technodjinn soon enough.**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Five: Lull in the Storm**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

"Bianca!" Lee Fletcher, head counselor of Cabin Seven all but screamed as the Questers crested Half-Blood Hill and into Camp.

"Lee?" Bianca shouted back, startled and unnerved by the frantic look on her Cabin leader's face.

"Okay, bad news. Nico pulled a vanishing act."

"He what!?" The daughter of Hades roared, causing all the shadows in her vicinity to come to life and writhe menacingly like out of some horror movie.

Lee winced, "Yeah, uh, we think he went after Annabeth and Percy on their quest."

"He went after _Percy_!?" The daughter of the underworld growled in anger, the grass under her feet wilting. "He ran off after his crush!? And you did nothing about it!?"

"Wait what?" Andi spoke up, a bewildered look on her face. "His what now?"

"Nico is gay and has a crush on Percy," Silena said like the whole thing should have been obvious, to the shock of Will, Andi, and Wendy. For his part, Hunter just nodded along as if it was obvious.

"Oh! Wow, um, that's err, very nice?" The daughter of Zeus confessed with befuddlement.

"Andi, Silena, not now! Lee! Explain why you didn't stop him!" Bianca frowned deeper, her eyes giving off an eerie light.

"Uh, to be fair he can travel through shadows. Not exactly something we can follow." Lee pointed out, looking annoyed at the accusation.

"Still!" Bianca growled as she stamped her foot in frustration. "You could have done something. Anything!"

"We sent out a search party! It's how we found out he probably tagged along with Annabeth's quest. We tracked him to Geryon's farm through the Labyrinth and the new boss, the Questers killed Geryon apparently, Eurytion told us Nico was part of the team."

"You guys sent people through the labyrinth?" Andi asked worriedly. The Labyrinth was notorious for being highly unstable, so much so that it was rumored to be able to kill you without you even knowing.

"Yeah," Lee confirmed. "Even outside the Questers, we've been scouting it as best we can so far. It's the smart thing to do. Prepare for all eventualities and all that jazz."

"Did we lose anyone to it? I mean, it's the Labyrinth…"

"A few people got lost, but they showed up a couple days later and needed to spend time with Cabin Twelve to regain their sanity. But no one died."

Andi felt her shoulders slack in relief. That was good. They could hardly afford to lose anyone in these hard times, especially if their enemies were planning to invade. They needed every warm body they could find.

"Questers, welcome back," Chiron said as he trotted over. "And Andi, Wendy welcome back as well. I trust Lee has been informing you of recent developments?"

"Nico is missing!" Bianca howled desperately as she grabbed Lee by the front of his shirt. "And it's Lee's fault!"

"That and we've been scouting the Labyrinth," Silena added, looking worriedly at Bianca. "Anything else?"

"We've also added quite a bit to the Camp's defenses, including raising some earthworks around the Labyrinth entrance at Zeus' Fist." The centaur added. "But that's about it. Anything you have to report Questers, besides a successful Quest?"

"Yup! I'm the Titan's spy." Silena declared boldly.

The Questers all groaned at the daughter of love's ready admission, while Chiron and Lee just blinked in confusion.

"Pardon me Silena, but did you just admit to being the Titan's spy?" Chiron asked in clarification, tension running through his body.

"You heard correctly, Chiron. I'm the traitor."

"Um, Silena, didn't we agree to take this slow?" Will asked, looking lost.

"I changed my mind."

Will just shot Andi a flabbergasted look.

"Andi, Will, Bianca, Wendy, Hunter is this true?"

"Yeah, the Technodjinn all but confirmed it." Andi replied with a resigned shrug.

Trust a guilty Silena to make things a whole lot more complicated. The daughter of Zeus could get the desire to receive punishment for what she'd done, but this was just… stupid!

"...Silena, I will need you to follow me. There is _much_ to discuss."

"You got it, Chiron." The daughter of love smiled, as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Questers come as well, I think I'll need your testimony to make sense of _this_."

The other Questers nodded and immediately followed after Silena and the centaur. All except Bianca who took a moment to glare bloody murder at Lee before spinning on her heels and marching off after the others.

"Why do I feel like I've just postponed my demise?" Lee muttered under his breath even as a shiver ran down his spine. "Oh right, I just pissed off a daughter of Hades. I'm so screwed. Dad save me!"

* * *

It had taken a couple hours, and half a dozen reminders to Silena that she _didn't _need to describe the tortures inflicted on her, before the full story of the Quest and the daughter of Aphrodite's role as the reluctant Titan spy was fully explained to Mr. D, Chiron and the gathered council of Head Counselors. A telling that by the end of which, everyone present just stood there looking at Silena in horrified shock.

"First things first," Mr. D said from his couch off to the side of the room, "Little Sally is stripped of her Head Counselor status. Chiron pick one of Aphrodite's other brats."

"I'd argue there was extenuating circumstances," Chiron began before shaking his head. "But with the war ongoing… We just can't risk it."

"I'm okay with that," Silena agreed with a shrug. "Kinda expected it."

"I must also insist that you have some counselling, Silena." Chiron added. "What you went through… You need to talk to someone about it."

"...Alright. I guess I can agree with that." The daughter of love said after a moment of thought. "It's not like I'm not willing to share _everything_."

"Um, Silena, no offense, but I think that's part of the problem." Katie Gardner from Demeter Cabin said carefully.

"None taken, Katie." Silena replied with a blinding smile. "I know I'm not right in the head."

The gathered Head Counselors and returned Questers all shared a worried look. All except Charlie. The head of Cabin Nine just looked at Silena like he'd taken a kick to the nuts. All shocked and pained looking.

Mr. D snorted, "She's right about that. At least she's functional."

"I'm more than functional Mr. D!" Silena said with enthusiasm. "I'm hyped up. Show me a Titan and I'll tear it apart with my bare hands!"

Instead of dismissing her outright as would be expected, the Olympian looked at the daughter of love appraisingly for a long moment before nodding.

"You might get the chance," he said with a pleased nod. "If you're interested, you'd make a fine Maenad."

"Sorry, I'll pass. I still have anchors to sanity." Silena said with a respectful bow to the god of madness and a nod towards Charlie.

"Sanity is overrated." The god snorted, going back to his magazine and flipping a page. "But if that's what you want, I won't press. I'm not _that _kind of god."

"Thank you, Lord Dionysus."

"If there's nothing else?" Chiron asked once it was clear Mr. D had nothing else to say.

Everyone else shook their heads too.

"Then dismissed." The venerable centaur said with a tired sigh. "Go get a good rest. I think all of us needs it."

With that the Trainer of Heroes cantered off looked incredibly defeated.

Silena felt like comforting him, but she'd do that later. Right now, she had more important things to do.

The moment they had been dismissed, Charlie had practically bolted from the Big House and Silena promptly gave chase. He was fast, as befitting a demigod, but he was built like a bodybuilder, not a sprinter like Silena was. It look only a minute or two before she caught up to him.

"Charlie! Wait!" The daughter of love called out to her boyfriend. "Please wait! We need to talk!"

As she said this, she tackled the well muscled black boy to the ground. She fully expected that he would push her off quickly enough, but to her surprise despite his best attempt at breaking her hold, he remained firmly pinned under her.

_What's going on? Since when was I this strong?_

These thoughts were driven from her mind however when Charlie finally gave up his attempts at escape as futile and with a sigh turned to look Silena in the eye.

"What do you want Silena?" He asked in the gruff way that she adored.

"I'm sorry," the daughter of love told him, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so, so sorry."

"...You're the victim here and you're sorry?" He looked confused. And it hurt Silena that he looked like that.

"I am. I should have just said something but I couldn't. I was scared and I paid for that."

"It wasn't your fault." Charlie insisted.

"Then why were you running away from me!?" Silena shouted, sounding just a tad unhinged even to her own ears not that she cared.

"I just-"

"Just what!?" The daughter of love demanded, leaning into his face.

"Just needed space," Charlie shouted back. "Space, to you know, process that my girlfriend has been used by freaking monsters as a sex toy for years! That's not something anyone can just hear and just be okay with."

"Fine, process. You can at least… I don't know." The daughter of love struggled with what to say. She was more socially capable than this but right now she was coming up empty on what to say.

"Look, Silena, it's not like we're breaking up okay?" Charlie told her seriously, wiggling his arms free of her hold and tentatively placing his large hands on her shoulders. "I wouldn't do that. Not over something like this. Not when you're the victim. But just… Give me some time, okay?"

"Sure. A week's good? Our usual date still on next Saturday?" Silena asked hopefully, hoping it would wash away her building dread.

Charlie looked thoughtful, but after a full minute nodded. "Sure, I think. I'll let you know if I, um, change my mind?"

The tightness in her chest she didn't even know she was feeling eased as a brilliant smile crossed her lips, "Thank you, Charlie."

Releasing Charlie at last, Silena stood and only then noticed the crowd of nervous looking Campers surrounding them with their weapons at hand.

"What's up?" The deranged daughter of love asked her armed compatriots.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that, Silena?" Clarisse asked with a raised brow. "You sure you okay?"

"Totally," Silena confirmed with a broad grin as she offered Charlie a hand to get back on his feet.

"Beckendorf?" The daughter of war asked the son of Hephaestus.

"I'll manage."

"Alright… There's a patrol shift in a few. You want in?"

Silena's smile turned vicious. "Absolutely."

* * *

Andi was just leaving the Big House after the unnerving debriefing of her recently completed Quest when a call from behind her stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Potter," Mr. D called to her with uncharacteristic seriousness. "Stay behind. We need to chat."

Sighing in frustration at having her chance to rest delayed even more, Andi obediently hung back as the rest of the Head Counselors filed out. Including Beckendorf who was being pursued by Silena. The daughter of Zeus really wanted to see where that would lead, but she wasn't reckless enough to disobey a god to do it. She did gesture at Wendy and Hunter to go ahead though. Just because she couldn't rest yet, didn't mean they couldn't.

"Right! Now that the other brats are gone," Mr. D said once they were alone. "I want you to do something for me."

"What is it, Lord Dionysus?" Andi asked carefully, pulling on all the training in courtesy Ida had drilled into her in the process.

"A quest of course," the god of madness said, as he leaned in close. "I want you to go into the Labyrinth."

"Uh, didn't Annabeth already do that?"

"Alice did," the god snorted. "But her goal and yours are completely different."

"And what is my objective, my lord?"

"I'm no Apollo, so pardon me for being less eloquent but here's your silly little prophecy," at this Mr. D's whole countenance changed. Gone was the usually laid back god. In his place was the Olympian who had rampaged across Asia all the way into India.

In response, Andi fell to one knee as decorum dictated.

"**Find the dead god, and usher in the renewal.**" Dionysus declared in a booming voice that was tinged with his divine might.

"I receive and accept this Quest, Lord Dionysus." Andi replied solemnly.

"Then rise, Andromeda Potter, daughter of Zeus." Dionysus said with a pleased nod as he gestured for her to get up. "Go rest for tonight, you leave tomorrow evening. That should give you more than enough time to gather your supplies and recruit your companions."

"Thank you, my lord."

Dionysus' regal guise disappeared then and in its place was the typical mask that he wore as Mr. D.

"Of course you are," the god said as he gave her a dismissive wave. "If you weren't, you'd get it. Now scram."

Knowing better than to test the mad god despite him being a bipolar prick, even if she really wanted to, Andi turned and walked back to her Cabin tiredly. She had a quest to plan for.

* * *

The next day, Silena was sitting on the steps of Cabin Six sharpening her sword and thinking up plans for her upcoming date with Charlie, specifically how to show even if she was a little crazy now that she was still girlfriend material, when in a pillar of bright red fire a huge, muscular man with a vicious sneer and dressed in a black leather duster, and a red muscle shirt under a bulletproof vest appeared right in front of her.

"Greetings little love child," Lord Ares greeted.

"Hello Lord Ares," Silena said, setting her sword aside and offering the war god a curtsy. It was somewhat ruined by the fact she was only wearing a short skort, but the daughter of love did as best as she was able.

"So do you know why I'm here?" The Olympian asked with a roguish grin.

"To attempt to seduce me?"

"Right in one. You're a smart one, huh? I like that. Sometimes." The god said with a leer. "So long as my lovers are strong, I don't really care about anything else."

"Really?"

"Yup, not even if they're monsters' leftovers like you."

Silena's leg lashed out before she'd even fully processed what the god had said and hit him right in the balls. As it made impact, all sound in the world seemed to be drowned out by the sound of something cracking filling the air.

In response to the injury she'd caused him, the lout that was Ares collapsed to the ground and began clutching his groin whilst groaning in pain. In between these pained cries though, he was laughing hysterically.

"I deserved that," he managed through his pained chortling. "And you truly deserved that blessing I gave you."

"That she did," a new voice said. That of a stunningly beautiful brunette with a noticeably stacked bust that despite her unfamiliar appearance, Silena immediately recognized as her mother Aphrodite. "Now go away Ares."

"But-"

"No buts," the goddess of love told her lover sternly. "I want to talk to my daughter. Alone. So scram."

The war god pouted, honest to the Pit pouted, but nevertheless obeyed and vanished in another overly flashy pillar of red flame.

The buxom brunette sighed at the war god's excessively extravagant exit, before she turned to face Silena, her doe eyes looking at her daughter with such warmth and love that the demigoddess could easily forget what just happened.

"I'm sorry, my little dove, for not seeing what was happening to you. If I did... well, let's not go there since I'm actually very angry about that."

The goddess of beauty hardly looked the part. If she was truly angry then she was most likely internalizing her anger or something.

"As for that blessing Ares bludgeoned you with? If you're wondering what it is, it essentially grants you incredible strength and endurance along with the ability to go into a berserker rage when you're really emotional. I think you've seen how that goes." Her mother giggled and Silena did remember how nuts she had been in battle during her most recent quest.

Stepping closer, her mother cupped her chin. "I want to give you a blessing as well. To at least try to make up for my failure to do help you when you needed me most. Would that be alright, dear?"

"Um, of course, Mother." Silena gulped, nervous about what such a blessing could be.

"Relax, sweetheart," Aprhodite assured her daughter even as the hand holding onto her chin glowed pink. "You'll like it. It'll totally suit your new berserker fighting style."

"What do you mean?"

"I've given you the ability to use my Love Blasts." The goddess of love explained with a mischievous smile. "It's not something I usually give out to my children, but it suits you. It'll basically give you the power to shoot bolts of pink love energy fueled by your love for others. Bonus points for any romantic love you might feel. Give it a go."

"Um. How?" Silena asked, completely lost.

"Just point your hand in a direction and think Love Blast in your head." Aphrodite said with an accompanying tittering. "I totally made it easy to use."

Silena shot her mother an exasperated look at what was obviously an attempt to tease her but played along nonetheless.

To her surprise she'd barely raised her right hand in the direction of a nearby boulder and thought the silly name her mother had coined for this ability when a bright pink bolt of raw divine power shot from her had. The bullet of power shot across the intervening space, at least a couple dozen feet, in an instant before slamming into the rock with an impressive explosion.

A sight that left Silena gaping in shock.

"Impressive, no?" Her mother informed her as with a wave of her hand, the goddess dispersed the dust cloud kicked up by the blast. "Oh goodie! It completely disintegrated that boulder. You must really feel a lot of love, Silena. Just as planned!"

"Um, thanks?" The berserker of love thought as she looked upon the destruction she'd wrought in disbelief.

Shaking her head, the daughter of love turned to her mother.

"You know, um, Mum," Silena said turning on the charm as much as she was able. "Rather than new powers, I'd prefer to just forget everything that happened to me."

"I know you would sweetie," Aphrodite said, rubbing her daughter's cheek comfortingly. "And I could do that, but I won't. As horrible as what happened to you was, it's made you what you are today and I'm proud of what you have and will become."

Silena frowned, but before she could question her mother further, the goddess kissed her forehead and vanished.

"Great," the daughter of love said with a frustrated sigh. "So am I supposed to be proud too? 'Cos I sure am not!"

Her only reply was a dove appearing out of nowhere and trying to poop on her head. Thankfully, her new Ares blessed reflexes allowed her to dodge out of the way just in time and she avoided her mother's disgusting reprimand.

Sighing, she nodded at the dove that was circling over her head. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. You're proud, so I should be too. Or try to be. Fine~! I'll try! But no promises!"

The dove cooed in acceptance before flying off, leaving an unhappy warrior of love behind.

* * *

"So you're not up for round two on this crazy quest train?" Andi asked Silena with a pout as Hunter padded around the child of the sky's feet earning himself a scratch him behind one of his ears for his efforts.

The daughter of love was acting really spaced out right now. Not much a surprise actually. Word around the Camp was that both Ares and Aphrodite popped into Camp just a couple hours ago to talk with her older friend. Visits from Olympians always left people feeling rattled.

Still, could anyone blame Andi for wanting Silena on her team after the showing she gave during their last Quest?

No, no they could not.

"No. Not really, Andi. I think I need to rest off this headache I've got. And stay inside to avoid bird droppings."

"Very specific of you, but alright. And, um, what did you do to piss off your mum?"

"Nothing much, just told her I wasn't as proud of what I've lived through as she seems to be." Silena said with a shrug as she sidestepped a dove dropping its payload where she was standing just a second ago. "I think she's using a tough love approach and trying to force me to agree with her."

"With bird droppings?"

"Yup."

"O-Okay~!" Andi said, trying her best to suppress her first thought that it was ridiculous. You _never _thought that about _anything _a goddess did. No matter how silly. Not if you valued your life. The daughter of Zeus had learnt that the hard way.

"Good luck with the doves." Andi offered seriously. "And just get better, kay?"

Silena smiled and ruffled the shorter girl's hair, "You've got it. Stay safe, Andi!"

With that, Silena stalked back into her Cabin like the predator she'd become.

Wandering off, Andi narrowed her blue eyes in thought as she came up with a quick list in her head of who she could afford to take on this mission without risking the Camp's security.

"Will's a good option. Camp will have one less healer, but gods know how badly someone's gotten hurt with Annabeth's group. And I'm supposed to renew something right? A healing touch may be needed."

"Which is why I'm all packed and ready to go," Will informed her from where he'd spontaneously appeared right next to her.

"Wha-!? Will? When did you get here?"

"I was walking in your direction for a while now," the son of Apollo told her with an amused grin that made him look dashing. "You were just a little too distracted to notice."

Andi's blush ran up to her ears and she cursed herself for not paying attention. She looked down at Hunter accusingly. He should have warned her somehow. Her dog just shot her a mischievous grin in return though and she sighed in resignation. It seemed everyone was out to prank her today.

"Thank you, Will. You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." She smiled bashfully and leaned up to peck him on the cheek. "Now let's try and find our third member. And since you are on such a roll, any ideas?"

Her boyfriend looked thoughtful, even going into a thinker pose. A moment later he snapped his fingers and sporting a sheepish smile on his face, made a suggestion.

"It's a longshot, but we can try asking Castor or Pollux. I'm sure they'd love to come along, it's just-"

"Convincing their dad to allow it which is the problem," Andi finished with a grimace. With all that her relationship with Mr. D seemed to be improving lately, she didn't think he trusted her enough to let his sons accompany her on a Quest any time soon.

"Well, it's still worth a try?"

It didn't take them long to track down the twin sons of Dionysus. The duo were exactly where their schedules said they would be: doing laundry at the Camp laundromat with its bank of coin operated washer/dryers that Mr. D has insisted on being installed to 'cut costs and make the brats less like freeloaders'. If rumor had it right, it in truth had more to do with his comic book budget than anything else.

It made Andi scratch her head since he was a god and could just get what he wanted, but he was the god that ran the Camp so, a drachma a wash and dry it was.

"You guys are here to recruit me or Castor for the Quest aren't you?" Pollux asked the moment Andi and her merry band stepped into the small shed that housed the laundromat.

"Pretty much," Andi confessed. "So either of you game?"

"Wouldn't Wendy already make your Questers roster full?" Castor asked curiously as he pulled clothes out of a dryer. "Or are you pulling an Annabeth and overloading the team?"

"Technically, she's listed as a companion like Hunter is. I checked."

Not that Andi liked that her friend was listed like that, but Wendy hardly minded.

"Where is she anyways?" Pollux asked, looking around for the little Aura.

"Back in Cabin One napping. It's her usual break time." Andi explained. "Besides, she's all pooped out after helping Ida unpack the whole morning."

"So guys, back on topic, either of you game?"

The twins exchanged a look at Will's question before Castor gave Pollux an encouraging nod.

"Yeah, I'll go." The younger of the twins said. "It'll just be me though."

"Wouldn't imagine taking both of you," Andi replied. "Camp needs a little madness on its side during the invasion."

"You and Castor talked about it already?" Will asked, curious with Pollux's easy acceptance. "And with your dad?"

"Yeah," Castor revealed. "We've wanted to Quest with Andi for a while, but you know how our dad doesn't like her."

"Understatement of the century," Andi hissed under her breath. She released an explosive sigh and then recomposed herself.

"Anyway, so when we heard he was _giving _Andi a Quest, we thought it was our chance. I mean, he wouldn't want it to fail right? And who would he trust more than us?"

"And he did agree. We had to promise all kinds of things to get him to give permission, but he did. Eventually." Castor picked up from his twin. "But he said only Pollux could go."

Everyone blinked at that.

"Why only Pollux?"

"We don't know." The twin in question said with a shrug. "All we know is that's what he said and that he's been super clingy, for him, to Castor lately."

That didn't settle well with Andi, but she nodded with a frown. "Alright then, if that's what he said, that's what he said. Pollux, we'll set out after dinner. So go pack your stuff. We have a Labyrinth to survive."

* * *

Later that evening, Andi stuffed her backpack with the last of the essentials she could find as she stepped out of Cabin One with Wendy and Hunter on her heels.

"Stay safe, Andi." Ida told her charge from the doorway to the extravagant cabin.

"Ida," Andi replied, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "I'm just going to the dining pavilion. I'm not setting off until _after _dinner."

"Oh, I know." The oread said with a grin. "But saying goodbye from there isn't quite as dramatic."

"Uh, Ida, you okay?" Wendy asked, worriedly. "You're usually not so, uh, chipper?"

Even Hunter nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I know." The mountain nymph replied with a mysterious smile. "Let's just say I'm pleased about something that's about to happen."

"Can I say it's a little creepy?" Andi confessed as the ancient nymph joined them in the walk to the dining pavilion. "Not Silena going berserker creepy, but close."

"It is and I don't care. Now go along and make kissy faces with that boy you fancy. There are things to do and plan. Chop chop!"

"Will's coming with us," Wendy reminded. "They can kiss _and _plan at the same time."

"We don't kiss _that _much," Andi countered as her cheeks ran hot. They mostly held hands and just pecked their lips. Geez!

She still got very flustered when th-they makeout.

Hunter's happy bark as they entered the pavilion got the three women's attention as he raced over to Table One and immediately conjured a hefty chunk of ribs in his doggy bowl for himself.

"Someone's hungry," Wendy noted with a giggle.

"Glutton." Andi smiled as she moved over to her table and conjured a steak with a baked potato and sour cream.

The growling of the daughter of Zeus' stomach told everyone her dog wasn't the only one looking forward to a hefty meal.

"Hey, I'm a growing girl!" Andi said defensively in reply to Wendy's giggling.

"Never said you weren't," Wendy shot back as she daintily ate her sizzling hot air donut.

"Enough joking around girls, eat up. You have a Quest to set out for."

"Yes, Ida." Both girls chorused.

* * *

A half-hour later, along with a full belly, Andi stood alongside Wendy, Will, Pollux and Hunter as they all stared at the ominous rock that was the Zeus' Fist. It was a large pile of slate rocks that formed into said fist and it was at least three times the size of Andi. If looked at from a certain angle, it looked like a large fist which earned it its name. However, if looked at from any other angle, it looked like a pile of deer droppings.

"So this is the entrance to the Labyrinth, huh?"

"Yup," Pollux confirmed.

"Not sure if Dad's happy about this thing being named after him." Andi frowned, vaguely remembering the idea where the other Head Counselors argued over whether to call it Zeus' Fist or Deer Poop Hill. Chiron stomped that fire out fast, that was for sure.

"Because of the Labyrinth entrance?" Wendy asked curiously.

"That's one reason," Andi hedged.

"I think it's enough dilly dallying children," Ida said with a sigh from behind them. "Are you going in or not?"

"Okay, okay, we're going." Andi said with a grumble as she began walking towards the hidden entrance to the Labyrinth in the gap in the front of the rock formation, her team following behind her.

The Quest was on.

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**Whoo! Now things are starting to pick up! Silena's confession at the start certainly set a pace for it and man, was she glad just to be able to talk about it. Of course her talk with Charlie was good character development and yes, we did have them get together a month or two early. It just worked out better honestly, so don't hate us for the tragic couple. Well, yet anyway hehehe. Or not at all. You'll just need to keep guessing.**

**Nameless: If you're wondering about why Mr. D suddenly gave a Quest and why Ida is so chipper, as Wendy described it, in this chapter… well… Spoilers! So just keep reading to find out.**

**Andi's interactions with Mr. D are always a treat since he does not take shit but is blunt to the point when needed to be as well. So those two always have something entertaining to add. As for his Quest? See what happens!**

**And yes, Andi and Will are just too cute together so we continue doing our best to show them off!**

**Nameless: Huh, I have surprisingly little to say this chapter. What a pleasant change. Well, E4E take it away~!**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Six: Gauntlets of Battle and Truths**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

The Questers walked down one seemingly endless corridor of the Labyrinth that shifted its appearance as they traveled, taking on a completely different aesthetic each time it shifted. One moment it could be made out of Victorian brickwork, while another it could be constructed out of classical Greek stonework, and yet another it could be a modern looking corridor that wouldn't have been out of place in an office building.

They had been walking through these changing corridors for the better part of an hour when they found themselves entering their first large room.

"Wow," Wendy gushed as she spun around to take it all in. "It's like a bona fide Roman coliseum."

Indeed it did. The room they'd stumbled into was some kind domed room that had been set up like a stadium which rather unsettlingly had the Eta symbol carved into its walls repeatedly.

_Great! Another of Lord Hephaestus' arenas! Why does it look like I'm jinxed to keep running into them?_

"_Welcome noble Questers to Lord Hephaestus' Gauntlet Challenge!_" A mechanical voice echoed throughout the room. "_Where if you survive, you'll be rewarded with fame, glory and whatever spoils you manage to amass._"

"I think Lord Hepheastus has something against you." Will muttered to Andi, who reluctantly nodded.

"Did you smash up one of his workshops or something." Pollux asked. "'Cos he's usually not so vindictive."

"I did, um, 'borrow' some stuff from his Battlecano." Andi confessed.

"You didn't!" Wendy gasped in shock. "Andi! That's stealing!"

"I didn't have a choice then, okay!?" Andi replied defensively as she looked away to survey the arena.

Her sharp eyes easily picking out the various cameras that were scattered about. At the sight of which a powerful impulse ran through Andi's body that she had to muster all her will to clamp down on.

_I'm not going to show off again. Not even if the Olympians are the audience. _The blue eyed girl promised herself even as she bit her bottom lip hard. The memories of her very first quest flashing in her mind as an ugly reminder of what her Fatal Flaw could force her to do.

_No, I don't need the attention of people I don't even know. _Glancing at her friends, she nodded at them assuringly. _The only attention I really need is the attention of my friends._

"_Questers! I hope you used your prep time well, because the challenge officially begins…. Now!"_

The grinding of gears and firing of pistons echoed around the arena as a large trap door lifted up of the arena floor to reveal their first opponent.

"And that's a hydra. A mechanical hydra." Pollux noted with alarm as the reptilian automaton stomped its way up the ramp underneath the open trap door all whilst unleashing occasional gouts of flames from its many, many fang filled mouths.

"At least that means it won't have a normal hydra's regeneration?" Will offered as he sent an arrow at the mechanical monster, only to have it bounce off the thing's armored skin. "Though with that kinda armor, I don't think it needs it."

"Wendy, Storm Mail." Andi ordered as Wendy wrapped around her in a swirling mass of red wind.

The Aura acted just in time too, as she's barely wrapped herself around Andi before a torrent of fire was sent directly at the daughter of Zeus, forcing her to jink them out of the way.

"Is it just me or is the fire hotter than a hydra's should be too?" Pollux complained as he rolled away from the automaton's flames.

"I think you might be onto something there," Will commented as he fired an arrow at one of the machine's eyes, only to have it once more bounce off. This time deflecting off some kind of transparent armor. "Now that's just unfair."

Hunter meanwhile had grown to his kaiju size and ran past the streams of fire the hydra used to attempt to ward him away. Closing with the automaton, he bit down hard on a trio of its slender necks and pulled on them hard, ripping them clean off the monster in a fiery explosion. It sent him reeling, but sadly the wounded monster didn't even seem to notice as it continued breathing out lances of its deadly fire from its remaining heads.

Ignoring all this, Andi drew Skyline, notched a wind arrow and gathered the winds for a powerful shot. "Phew! The heads aren't repairing themselves. At least Lord Hephaestus didn't give it a multi-head feature but knowing him he probably wanted to."

"So should we just keep going for a thousand cuts?" Pollux said as he had vines entangle one of the mechanical behemoth's rear legs.

"It's a gauntlet. So we need to take this thing down fast before we're too exhausted." Will retorted as he fired another arrow, before he growled in frustration as it bounced off the monster's armor with casual ease.

"My thoughts exactly, Will." Andi said with a nod. "So robo-hydra, eat this!"

With that she released her arrow and sent it flying at the hydra. The machine seemed to sense the threat though and immediately swung all its heads skywards and sent its flames streaming at the arrow. Andi flew out of the firestorm it sent her way, but her arrow did not and the flames caused the tightly compressed winds she'd spent the last minute or two collecting together to explode prematurely, spreading the flames even further.

_That's one smart robot. _Wendy noted in surprise, even as she dove them out of the way of a wall of fire that burned their way.

_Tell me about it. _Andi groaned in annoyance. Like she didn't have to deal with enough smart machines already. _Lord Hephaestus really likes making his automatons unbeatable. It's like he totally forgot that his challenges have to be fair._

_I don't think he cares, Andi._

"Will, Pollux, Hunter, you guys okay?" Andi shouted as she shot back towards where the two boys were huddled under her dog's immense bulk.

"We're fine!" Will shouted back. "Hunter protected us."

The golden hound barked proudly at the praise.

"Good job, Hunter." Andi said patting her pet on his nose, earning herself a happy bark.

"Uh guys, hydra?" Pollux reminded as he pointed at the robotic menace with his sword. A menace that was stomping towards them as flames flickered eagerly in its remaining jaws.

"Right. I'm going to need a minute to charge up another big blast. Can you guys distract it?" Andi asked, a worried look in her eyes.

"You tried that once already and it didn't work," Will reminded her. "New plan."

"I'm not a one trick pony, love." She winked. "I'm just-"

_Andi! _Wendy shouted as she shot them up into the air barely avoiding a super thin stream of flame, that was more like a laser than a fire jet.

"What the-"

Again Andi was cut off as another flaming laser cut through where she'd been a moment earlier as Wendy jerked them out of the way.

_And now it's got eyes on me. Dammit! I really need to get Will some firepower. _The daughter of Zeus thought sourly.

_Andi! This thing is smart! You couldn't really expect it to see you charge up once and then not try to stop you from doing it again. _Wendy admonished her, even as the Aura pulled off another evasive maneuver to avoid the hydra's lasers.

Down below, Hunter and the boys had tried to distract the monster by rushing it from three sides but were sent into full retreat when the machine started spitting explosive fireballs at them from three of its heads, while three more swept the skies with its lasers to keep Andi at bay.

"This is getting us nowhere," Pollux shouted as he dove behind a chunk of masonry that had conveniently appeared in the arena some time since the fight began and used it as cover. "Guys! I'm doing things my way!"

"What does that mean?" Will asked him, from behind his own cover.

The tousled blonde haired son of madness ignored him as he glared at the mechanical menace and gathered his powers. Even whilst she and Wendy pulled evasive maneuvers, Andi could see his purple eyes start to glow with an ominous light as he began muttering in ancient Greek.

The remaining heads of the hydra automation jerked as if they'd been struck. Its legs scuttled around in a confused manner causing it to trip itself and fall to the ground in an earth shaking crash. It tried to get back to its feet, but one of the heads turned to the others and went to bite out one of its compatriot's throat out. Visibly confused, the rest of the heads didn't react in time and the rogue succeeded, causing an explosion.

As the cloud of dust and sharpnel cleared, the Questers found the remaining heads busy attacking each other, as if they were the enemies they seeked. It was a rather disturbing sight.

"...Pollux, man, what did you just…" Will was at a loss for words and Andi was right there with him.

Pollux shrugged, "I just sent some madness into its processor. It's pretty easy to mess with machines and things that don't have a sense of being. Thinking beings though? They can fight it off, especially if their will is strong. So it's not as reliable against intelligent monsters. Oh, Andi, take out the last head please."

Nodding dumbly, Andi turned back to the hydra to find that all but one of the monster's heads had been dealt with leaving it with a single badly mauled survivor that she quickly put out of its misery with an explosive wind arrow.

"_And Round One is complete! Congratulations Questers on defeating the Mechanical Hydra! Now are you ready for Round Two?" _The annoyingly peppy mechanical voice echoed throughout the arena. "_Well, ready or not, here it comes! Introducing the Robo Nemean Lion!"_

_Above! _Wendy cried as she hastily shot Andi to the side, barely missing the swiping claws of their new automaton opponent as it leapt down from an already closing opening in the domed roof of the arena.

"Think you can pull off another trick like just now?" Will asked Pollux as the feline robot paced the other side of the arena tauntingly.

"I um, already tried as soon as I saw it. Lord Hepheatus works _fast_."

"That's bullshit."

Pollux just nodded towards his fellow blond.

"Hunter, pin it down!" Andi ordered, as she readied a shot. "Will, Pollux prepare to make a run for it."

"Andi, what do you-" Will shouted back even as the golden hound obeyed its mistress and surged towards their mechanical foe.

The automaton was ready for the challenge however and counter charged. The two massive creatures thus slammed into each other with a bone rattling crash, and began tearing at each other with tooth and claw.

"Just be ready!" Andi roared. "Hunter! Push it against a wall!"

Her dog obeyed, disentangling itself from the melee for a moment to get its bearings, before slamming itself hard into the lion with its full strength, sending it airborne for a moment. An opening that the divine beast exploited to ram the disorientated robot into the nearest wall. The machine of course didn't let this happen without contest and viciously tore into Hunter with its powerful swipes of its razor sharp claws that sent chunks of fur and bursts of blood flying, but despite all that the dog held its nerve.

Aiming towards the wall where Hunter had the lion pinned, Andi released her charged up arrow. The arrow flew true, piercing the struggling robot right through its gaping mouth which had been trying to twist and bite down on the top of her dog's head. It didn't stop there though and blew through the automaton's head to embed itself in the wall, where the coalesced wind at last detonated. It shredded the mechanical lion's head, showering Hunter in debris but more importantly also tore a hole through the wall of the arena and into a passage of the Labyrinth beyond.

"Alright! Show's over! Everyone out!" Andi ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Will said as he burst into a run for the opening. "Come on Pollux!"

"Right behind you," the son of Dionsysius said as he ran after the other boy.

"_Leaving already?_" The arena's mechanical announcer asked, sounding disappointed. "_Don't you want to have a chance to win the prize? There are still plenty of Rounds left till you're done, ya know."_

"Nope! Sorry gents, but we've got a busy schedule. Don't call us, we'll call you! Bye!" Andi replied as she flew out of the arena.

"_A shame._" Lord Hephasetus' voice said over the increasingly distant arena's sound system as she flew away and the Labyrinth reordered itself. "_And here I was giving you a chance to wash away your last trespass against me. Be warned, Andromeda Potter, I _will _collect on your disrespect towards me in the past. Someday._"

Andi bristled at that, but did her best to ignore the god's taunting words. _Don't answer him. Don't answer him. Just remain calm and get out!_

Silence filled the passage way the Questers were in as they finally came to a stop to catch their breath.

"Uh, Andi, was it alright to piss off Lord Hephaestus like that?" Will broke the silence cautiously.

"He's already angry at me." Andi's fists were balled tightly and she felt the urge to punch something. "I, I don't want to play any more games like that. Camp's in trouble and that's all that matters."

"Actually Andi," Wendy said as she deactivated Storm Mail and detached from the daughter of Zeus. "I think he was actually trying to be nice. If he was _really _angry with you, he'd just smite you. Or at least curse you. Instead, he gave you a chance to right your wrong."

"Well then, I appreciate the effort but I'm sadly going to have to humbly refuse the generous opportunity he's offering this time since I am currently on another Quest for Lord Dionysus." The witch answered, acting as respectful and careful with her words as possible.

"I could get my Dad to talk to him when we get back?" Pollux suggested. "'Cos you're right. We really don't have time to play Lord Hephaestus' game, good natured though it might be, right now."

"Thanks Pollux," Andi told the son of madness with a smile. "I'd really appreciate that."

"No problem," the boy replied with an embarrassed smile. "But, um, since we're on a Quest and all, maybe we should get moving?"

Hunter barked his agreement.

"Okay, then let's get going." Andi said with a decisive nod.

* * *

The Questers continued walking down the corridor, careful of any traps they ran across. There were a few near misses, Andi having almost nearly lost a few fingers if not for Will there to put them back on.

"Is it just me or is it kinda weird that we haven't encountered any branching paths?" Wendy asked as they continued their trek through the Labyrinth. "I mean the Labyrinth is supposed to be a maze, right?"

"I don't know, maybe it is and we're just not seeing the change?" Andi suggested, tugging at her shirt that was stuck to her skin from sweat.. The corridor they were in had grown aggressively hot in the past twenty minutes as the walls transited to look like sandstone rather than the masonry they'd encountered earlier.

Her cheeks grew warm, not just from the heat, but from the fact that her shirt was practically transparent from all the sweat.

_Ugh, so embarrassing! _Andi thought as she struggled to not look the boys' in the eyes, not wanting to see the lust all the movies she'd seen showed her would be there.

_Wendy is so lucky._

Unlike her, the Aura being of the Southern latitudes was used to sweltering temperatures and hadn't so much as broken into a sweat yet.

"It is," Will answered the young Aura. "But it's first and foremost a challenge to all those who enter it. So-"

"So if the encounters we face along the way, you know monsters, traps, etc. are enough of a threat then there's no need for the maze portion of the experience?" Pollux asked curiously.

"It's possible," Will agreed with a worried frown.

"Is that why we seemed to have ended up in a desert?" Pollux asked with a sigh as he gestured at the unending expanse of arid sand that had suddenly surrounded the Questers. "'Cos if it is, I think I might prefer the ma-"

"No you don't." Andi said, covering the son of madness' mouth before he jinxed them.

Hunter whined in agreement.

"Yeah," Wendy agreed. "I'd take a tough fight over wandering lost in a maze too. Besides, the temperature is great. It's super refreshing."

"Did you live in a desert before joining up with Andi or something?" Will asked curiously.

"I lived by a volcano in the Mediterranean!" Wendy cheerfully informed the Questers. "The lava was just perfect for swimming in."

"Swimming in lava?" Andi asked, surprised. "You never told me about that."

Wendy looked around before replying in a conspiratorial whisper, "Don't tell anyone but I sometimes sneak into the lava pool on top of the Climbing Wall and take a dip."

Everyone, even Hunter, shot the young Aura incredulous looks.

"Oh, what a darling little Aura." A new voice said from the group's right.

They all spun around to find a inhumanly beautiful woman in a sundress, broad brimmed hat, and a pair of stylish sunglasses. She was seated in a folding stool next to a simple stall on which were a series of bottles of water and a sign advertising their sale. Along with an exclusive summer discount.

"Excuse me, but I'm just going to ask… goddess, monster or other?"

"Goddess." The deity replied and lifted the brim of her hat, "Rough time, dearies?"

Everyone gave a sad nod.

"Well, come on by. I've got some water on sale for such hard working half-bloods like yourselves."

"We've got water," Andi said, pulling out her canteen only to find it empty. "Or we _had_."

"Yeah, that's the curse of this place." The goddess said with an apologetic smile. "It doesn't let anyone bring their own water in. It _is _the Room of Thirst after all."

"We'll get it back when we leave, right? Our water, I mean." Will asked worriedly. "We have a quest and-"

The goddess held up a hand, and replied in a calming voice. "No worries, it'll all be back in your canteens once you leave. But you'll need some _now _and that's where I come in."

"And what's your game? You can't just be here to earn some Drachma." Andi asked, suspicion rang in her voice.

"Smart girl," the goddess said with a smile towards Andi. "You see I'm Veritas, the goddess of truth. And in exchange for the water you need, I'll take your Drachma _and _have you tell the truth about something important to you that you've kept hidden until now."

"...That doesn't sound so bad, but in reality it actually is somehow." The daughter of Zeus said. That was always the case to things like this.

Veritas shrugged. "Did you expect any challenge the Labyrinth threw your way to be easy?"

"No." Andi slumped her shoulders. "May we please purchase some water, Lady Veritas?"

"Of course," the goddess said kindly. "You'll need one for everyone. Even Kyôn Khryseos."

Hunter whined.

"I have bowls for companions."

Hunter's tail wagged excitedly.

"Best part is that my bottles never run out." Veritas said with a salesperson's grin. "So while they are especially useful here in the Room of Thirst, they can still be useful outside too."

"A constant supply of truth serum, huh?" Will mused. "I can see that being useful."

"See," Veritas said with a grin. "Your friend gets it."

"Okay, here's the Drachma," Andi said handing over the coins. "You'll want to hear us say our truths, I take it, my lady?"

"Indeed," Veritas said with a nod. "You really are a smart girl. Ida would be proud. I'll like the honors of asking the questions as well, if that's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all, my lady." Andi replied, through gritted teeth. "So anyone wants to go first?"

"Mm, the little Aura first. She's so earnest it won't be too big of a truth."

Wendy took a swig of the bottle of magical water and looked at the goddess expectantly.

"So young Wendy, what's your biggest fear?"

"Uh, my biggest fear is… is wetting the bed." Wendy's cheeks turned scarlet as she ducked behind Andi, burying her face into her sweaty back. "I did it the other day and… And I was so, so embarrassed. Luckily Ida helped me cover it up. And now it's uncovered and Andi isn't going to let me nap with her for a while."

"You wet the bed?" Andi blinked in confusion. "I thought Ida said it's because you drank something funny that the Stolls mixed up and got sick."

"They did, just… I lost control of my bowels." Wendy sniffled and clung closer to Andi, wrapping her little arms around her waist. "They said sorry afterwards. Said they didn't think it would affect Aurae like that. But, but it was _so _embarrassing!"

"There, there," Andi said patting her partner comfortingly on the head from an awkward angle. "It's not your fault."

"Oh, how lovely! You two are such wonderful partners! Practically sisters, if I say so myself." The goddess said with a happy smile. "But we must move on. Kyôn, would you like to go next?"

"Rgrh!" Hunter barked proudly as he held his head high even as a bowl of the magical water appeared at his feet.

"Um, how are we gonna understand what he says?" Pollux asked, sounding confused.

Veritas just smirked knowingly but said nothing besides gesturing at Hunter to drink up. The golden hound dutifully obeyed and slurped up a healthy dose of the truth serum.

"Now Kyôn, tell me the most embarrassing thing you've ever seen Lord Zeus doing."

Hunter whined, covering his head with his paws.

"Hunter, you promised just like us." Andi chided, though she was a touch curious herself.

The dog whined pitifully but nevertheless complied and launched into a short burst of barks.

"I see, I see." The goddess said, with a grin that told the Questers that whatever she'd learned must have been serious blackmail material. "Thank you, Kyôn. You've been most insightful."

The divine beast just groaned and went back to covering his head with his paws in shame.

"Aw… We didn't hear anything. Wendy, you catch any of that?" Andi asked her partner.

Said Aura was blushing atomic red. "I-I, uh, don't think Lord Zeus would want me to tell you, Andi. He might smite me if I did, so, um, I think I'm gonna keep it to myself."

Hunter nodding in agreement just made Andi even _more _curious.

_I'll get it out of them later. Right now, we have a nosy goddess' challenge to finish._

"So who's next?" Andi asked the boys.

"How about the son of the truth god himself? How about it William? Care to share?" the mature goddess asked with a wink behind her sunglasses.

Andi felt a swell of jealousy in her chest but squashed it. She just had to focus on the Quest and if that meant ignoring a goddess flirting with her boyfriend then that's what she needed to do.

"I'll have to do it eventually. So sure. Here I go," Will said as he downed a bottle of Veritas' water.

"So young William, tell me, who do you think is the most beautiful woman in the whole world?"

"Uh," The blue eyed blond glanced at Andi nervously. "I feel like that's a loaded question. There was a _war_ about that question."

"Of course it is!" Veritas said with a smile. "This wouldn't be a challenge if it wasn't."

"I'm just going with the safe bet and say Lady Aphrodite, because… Lady Aphrodite." The son of the bow said as if it explained it all.

"Boring~!" Veritas said with a pout. "But it's my own fault for not specifying that only mortals apply. I'll give you this one, you smart little boy."

"Yes." Will pumped his fist, looking relieved.

"But now it's your girlfriend's turn," the goddess said with a mischievous grin. "And I won't make the same mistake twice."

Andi gulped nervously as she was handed a bottle of the magical water by the goddess.

"Drink up, dear." The goddess urged.

Andi shot the others a look and they all wore commiserating looks. They'd all either had or would have to go through the same ordeal after all. Taking comfort from that, she downed the bottle.

"Okay, then, dear. Who is the most perfect mortal man for you?"

"He has to have big hands, because that means they will have a long penis and I think I'll like that." Andi said, a brilliant blush on her face even as she wished her Uncle Hades would save her from the embarrassment by just open up the ground under her and swallowing her up right now. "I always get the best orgasms when I masturbate when I touch myself as deep as I can go. And he must be muscular too. I like running my hands over firm muscles, it turns me on. Handsome, I guess, but that's secondary. A good personality is more important since I don't like mean people. Can't be too ugly though, it'd be a nightmare. The penis thing is most important though. I want my orgasms."

"...You are really Zeus' daughter." Veritas said as she stared at the petite girl with a crooked smile. She leaned in and whispered, "You have excellent taste."

"Hunter, what's masturbate and orgasm mean?" Wendy asked Hunter in a whisper and the dog replied in a series of quiet growls.

"Uh, Will," Andi said ignoring her partner and looking at her boyfriend worriedly. This was it, this was how she lost her boyfriend. _Someone just kill me already!_

Said boy was looking at his own body thoughtfully as if trying to measure it against the standard that Andi had just given.

"You need more protein," Pollux told his fellow blonde with a grin.

"And more time with weights," Will added in agreement, with even Hunter taking a moment out of giving Wendy a crash course on Sex Ed to nod in agreement.

Andi just blushed. _At least he's not taking it badly._

"Truth on both those accounts," Veritas said with a chuckle. "But you can work on that later. Now, Dionysus' boy, it's your turn. Chop, chop!"

Nodding Pollux stepped forward bravely and took the offered bottle, emptying it in one go.

"Alright, young Pollux, why don't you tell me which girl has your fancy at the moment?"

Pollux's eyes bugged out at the question but compelled by the water's magic, he opened his mouth and answered.

"Andi," he said through gritted teeth. "I've had a crush on her ever since she came back from the Quest to the Sea of Monsters."

"Dude." Will said, looking a touch irate at his fellow Quester.

"You weren't dating her at the time." Pollux countered and crossed his arms to look away from them. "Besides, I haven't done anything have I? I'm not a jerk, Will. Doesn't mean I can't appreciate her though."

Andi blushed brilliantly, not from embarrassment this time. Rather, she was feeling incredibly flattered.

"Pollux, it's cool." The daughter of Zeus said coyly. "And Will, he's right. He's a true friend and hasn't crossed any boundaries despite his feelings, so cut him a break."

Will didn't look entirely mollified but subsided nonetheless.

Veritas sighed at this rather anticlimactic outcome. "And here I was hoping for a fight of some kind. For thy lady's hand like in the good old days. You lot are so boringly close friends. Threesome close?"

The trio of demigods blushed brilliantly at her tease but all vehemently shook their heads.

"Well, if that's not gonna happen then I'm going to have to make a move." Veritas said as with a wave of her hand, her stall folded itself up into a briefcase. "Enjoy the trek through the desert, dearies. Remember to stay hydrated and ask all the questions you want!"

With those passing words, the goddess vanished leaving the Questers alone in the scorching sun.

"Okay. Agreed to not ask any questions about anything? Please?" The child of the sky begged.

"Agreed!" Everyone chorused, even Hunter. Who now had a doggie water bottle hanging from his neck.

"Then let's cross this desert. Hunter you know the way?"

The divine beast barked an acknowledgement and began trotting off, the rest of the Questers following after him.

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**Ah, now this chapter was interesting as heck! The contrast between the battles of brains and brawn...Then the second challenge wasn't so much brains I guess. Truth water be nuts, yo. **

**Nameless: Some people might not agree with Hepheasuts' trial by combat being an attempt by him to be nice. Remember though that he's not a nice god. Maybe one of the nicer ones, but nowhere being actually nice. And he does need to pay Andi back somehow for stealing from him that one time. Gods can't let mortals get away with things like that without losing face. So he came up with something that was reasonably easy, by his reckoning, for Andi to overcome to settle the debt. He wasn't trying to make her life difficult. Honest. He just has very bad timing and a terrible ability to gauge difficulty when it comes to challenges for demigods.**

**And yikes! Andi just spilling those personal secrets. I'm sure Will is happy, at some of it. Like Pollux said, he needs protein stat. And yes, Andi does have some _me _time. We just don't talk about it. I mean, she can die anytime right? She needs that time~ Still, we thought adding a Roman goddess, Veritas, would be a nice touch since Annabeth's group also ran into one in the form of Janus. So, it parallels the current book a little. **

**Nameless: Hope you guys liked Veritas' little truth telling challenge. Not every challenge is martial and in its own way her little challenge was tougher than the gauntlet Hephaestus threw the Questers' way.**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Seven: Divine Renewal**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

Andi could feel the awkwardness amongst the group as they made the long trek across the Labyrinth's Room of Thirst. Even as the finally trudged their way out of the hellish desert and back into the Labyrinth's everchanging corridors, the group of intrepid Questers failed to shake off the cloud of embarrassment that surrounded them after the revelations they'd been forced to make by Lady Veritas' magic water.

She herself could still feel the blush on her cheeks as she snuck glances at both Will and Pollux. Both blonds couldn't look at each other either.

_I cannot believe I said all that. Will must think I'm such a weirdo. Is that really my preference? I mean, thinking on it, it makes sense but ugh! Just openly stating it and even talking about what I do at night? Why do I feel like it's some kind of stereotype for Dad's children? So embarrassing!_

"The walls are changing again," Wendy noted happily. Of all the Questers she was the most unaffected by having her truth shared. Unsurprising considering that as a little girl her secret while embarrassing wasn't exactly reputation ruining.

_Not like mine…_ Andi groaned for the umpteenth time. _Why did the Fates have to set up _that _kinda challenge anyways!? Anything else would've been better!_

"Oh, pretty flowers." Wendy squealed as she leaned down to peer at the collection of blue, purple, indigo and white flowers that had started to line the path.

"Is that a dodo?" Pollux cried out in surprise as a large flightless bird walked round a corner of the greenery covered passage to stare at them.

"Aren't they supposed to be extinct?" Will pointed out with stunned disbelief.

Sure that it had the Questers' attention, the dodo moved its head in an unmistakable come hither gesture.

"Are they supposed to be able to do that?" Andi asked, shocked out of her embarrassment by this strange development.

"I dunno," Will said sounding confused. "But this _is _the Labyrinth. Maybe it's a magical dodo?"

"Are those a thing?" Pollux asked incredulously.

"Would it really be _that _strange in this place?"

The dodo squawking at the Questers in annoyance had the demigods sheepishly ending their conversation.

"It says to shut up and follow it already," Wendy translated for the possibly magical extinct bird. "It doesn't have all day."

"Hunter? This dodo is one of the good guys?" Andi asked her trusty hound.

The golden dog just barked a happy affirmative.

"Good enough for me," the daughter of the skies declared. "Lead on, um, Miss Dodo."

The dodo squawked in irritation before turning and walking back around the corner where it'd appeared, the Questers following along dutifully.

"It says its name is Dede," Wendy translated. "And that we took long enough."

"Is Dede humming music?" Will asked in shock as the aforementioned bird did in fact break out into a tune.

"Magical then?"

"Looks like it, Pollux." Andi agreed.

"Wendy, ask where she's taking us." Andi ordered her partner as they stepped into a large cavern that was implausibly dominated by a dense forest.

The Aura was about to open her mouth to comply when a voice that sounded like the very essence of the wilderness in full bloom filled the Questers' ears.

"She is bringing you, Andromeda Potter and companions, to see me," an ancient looking satyr, with brilliant sky-blue eyes and a pointy beard said. He had curly white hair and the goat fur on his legs was frosted with gray. His curved glossy brown horns were enormous and he wore a set of reed pipes around his neck.

"Oh. Oh wow. A-Andi!" Wendy gulped and squirmed a little even as she whispered a hasty warning. "I dunno who that is, but it's definitely someone important. Best behavior protocols."

"Of course." Andi nodded, confused why her partner would think she would do any less.

"Andi?" The familiar voice of Percy said from behind the unfamiliar satyr as he and the rest of Annabeth's party along with an unknown redhead walked into view. "What are you, I mean, you guys doing here?"

"I asked Uncle Dionysius to send her here." The satyr said. "And I had Dede guide them on their last leg."

"You're the dead god?" Andi asked as the puzzle pieces began following into place.

Grover let out a body shaking sob at her words, tears spilling down his fuzzy cheeks in big droplets.

The wizened satyr nodded. "I am the great god Pan. And I am indeed dead, even if the faith of the satyrs allows me to continue to linger."

The daughter of Zeus felt floored by such a statement. The great god of the wild, Pan. This was the very god that many claimed gone while every satyr claimed different and had sought so hard to find for so long.

No wonder Grover was moved to tears. He had done it. He had found Pan when no other satyr in millennia had.

"I've spoken to these other Questers already and imparted my last wisdom to them," Pan said with a sigh as he faded in and out of existence. "But now it is finally time for me to go. To that end, Andromeda Potter, I have something to ask of you."

Straightening her shoulders, Andi walked up to the god and knelt before her, "Lord Pan, whatever you wish, I will do my best to complete it for you."

Her chest felt tight at the sight of such a gentle looking being as Pan slowly fade from existence. She didn't know much about Pan, but he radiated warmth and kindness. And now he was on the verge of death. Was this really how gods died? How tragic.

"Do not speak in haste, Aunt." The god said with an amused smile. "Listen to what I have to say before agreeing. Do this always. If nothing else, take this advice with you when you leave."

"Of course, Lord Pan. Please impart what you wish upon me."

Smiling tenderly, he offered her his hand and helped her raise to her feet.

"You need not kneel before me, Aunt."

"Uh, what's going on?" Percy said in the background, only to be shushed by Annabeth, Wendy and the unknown redhead who all seemed to understand that something special was unfolding.

"Andromeda Potter, Bane of the Technodjinn. With the last of my powers I would imbue you with godhood."

There were gasps from the various Questers, but they sounded so very far away in that moment. In contrast, Pan's labored words rattled Andi down to her very bones.

"Nature needs a guardian against the coming tide of technology that would sink its hooks into the world. Such a burden… is hard, but the Wild needs one to rise against it and keep the balance. Nature and Man living in harmony. I can no longer do so, thus new blood is needed. And who better than the Bane of the New Gods?" Pan's blue eyes looked to Grover, "I'm sure there will be those who will aid you, correct?"

"With my life, Lord Pan." Grover said, bowing deeply to his patron god. "I swear on the Styx!"

Supernatural lightning boomed and almost everyone winced. All except Pan and Andi who stared into each others' eyes searchingly.

"Now then, Aunt, will you accept?" Pan asked at last.

Andi's mind was spinning. She knew that Hecate had immortality waiting for her at the end of her life. Pan though, Pan wanted to gift her _godhood. Now!_ This was something else, something grander. When she hadn't even lived fifteen years of life… How could _she _be worthy when there were others with far more wisdom than herself.

It was humbling and frightening. That such a revered deity would _pick_ her. Andi's mouth felt drier than the dessert she was in before. Her feet rooted to the ground as she tried to digest all this.

"Do not doubt my choice, Aunt," Pan said with a comforting smile. "I chose you because of your tie to Technodjinn and for your righteous heart. You have stumbled in the past, but I _know _that you will be worthy of this gift. So, I ask again, will you accept?"

Tears prickled her electric blue eyes as she bowed her head, "I-I humbly accept this duty, Lord Pan. I thank you for this trust and will do the best I can. May you rest in peace."

"**Then so mote it be!"** Pan declared in an earth shaking bellow. "**Be reborn Andromeda Potter, daughter of Zeus as Andromeda Aurae, goddess of the Wild!"**

Suddenly all the flora and fauna, that Andi only belatedly even noticed, that filled the cavern transformed into golden light and slammed into her chest. The force of the blow would have jerked her off her feet but Pan gripped her hands firmly and kept her standing as his power filled her.

It was like nothing she had ever felt. An incredible warmth spread throughout her body, it was so hot that she could literally feel her mortality burning away at its intensity. But at the same time it was comforting as the same burning power filled up all the gaps it created with something new, something more than mortal. She could feel it from her skin to her bones, down to her very soul as this supernova of power remade her very being.

It was so intense that Andi almost felt her very mind beginning to lose its grip on sanity and be swept away by the torrent of power. That was until Pan's own body dissolved into golden light and streamed into her head. The blow of the stream connecting had her staggering back, but maybe due to the strength of her enhanced body she did not fall. Not that she really noticed, not as Pan's comforting presence settled itself around her battered psyche, protecting and guiding her as the last of the changes took hold. As her mind expanded beyond the scope of mortals into something literally divine.

Every single part of her felt awake. Like Andi held control of every inch of her body, even bits mortals couldn't consciously command. But it didn't stop there as her mind just expanded, and expanded and expanded to encompass her new domains. Slowly but surely she found herself connected to the wildernesses of the world as the Wild came under her sway and with it came a connection to the nature spirits that were its guardians. She could feel Grover's emotions, his brilliantly kind soul, and all his kin too. They were connected on a level she couldn't explain. It was amazing. But to her surprise it didn't stop there!

For a brief moment she had a vision of her father smiling approvingly before suddenly her mind expanded once more as she took command of all the breezes in the world, as the winds of the whole Earth came under her sway.

Next came an image of a disapproving but resigned looking Hecate who nodded and then came another explosive expansion of Andi's mind as yet another domain came under her purview. This time a whole torrent of magical knowledge flooded her mind and formed itself into a mental rolodex. One that contained every ounce of magical wisdom wizarding kind had _ever _acquired, all of which was now at her beck and call as their goddess.

The new goddess was honestly expecting yet more domains to be added, but thankfully - or unfortunately, she wasn't sure yet - no more came and at last the process finished and she slowly opened her eyes.

_Funny, I don't remember closing them._

It took a moment, but the scene before her finally registered. The cavern, once so full of life, was now completely bare. And all around her, the Questers were kneeling respectfully before her.

"I…" Andi attempted to speak, the voice escaping her throat now sounding impossibly melodious. "...Wow."

"Dude," Percy looked at Will. "You're dating a goddess."

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed at him. Giving him a look that would have killed him if she was a goddess. Thankfully for her cousin, the daughter of Athena wasn't.

_She _was. And Andi liked her cousin enough to look past his silliness. _This _time.

"Knock it off, Percy." She told the son of Poseidon with a mix of warning and teasing. "Or next time I'll turn you into a porpoise for a week for being a dick."

"Mr. D's a good teacher, huh?" Percy smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually, turning people into animals is just easy for me," Andi told him with a shrug. "The Wild is one of my domains after all and animals fall under that. So be warned."

"Can you turn me into a bird for a while then?" Nico asked excitedly. "I want to try flying."

"You'll have to ask Bianca for permission first," Andi hedged. "But enough time wasting. We need to get back to Camp."

"Y-Yes, Lady Andromeda!" Grover bowed.

"None of that, Grover." Andi told the satyr kindly. "I'm still your friend Andi, so please just keep calling me that. We've got a lot of work to do after all and I have no time for sorting out honorifics and all that nonsense."

Supernatural thunder boomed, even as her father's voice filled her mind. _I disagree, daughter. There is always time for that. The mortals _must _show you the proper respect!_

_Father, I understand but there are things to do. So many things. I need to keep morale high among those in my domain for the coming battles and maintaining a sense of familiarity and camaraderie will help with that. Honorifics can come after we've won and I've time to establish a new status quo with the nature spirits and mortals. _

_Fine. _Zeus conceded with another unnatural boom of thunder. _But don't wait too long. _

"Uh, Andi, is it a good idea to tell Lord Zeus no?" Wendy asked carefully, looking radiant despite the worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Wendy," Andi reassured her partner. "Father understands. But as I said earlier, enough time wasting. Let's go. We have a battle to win."

With that she applied her will and teleported the whole group of Questers out of the Labyrinth and straight into the commons between Camp's Cabins.

* * *

They reappeared next to Camp's central hearth where Aunt Hestia was poking the flaming logs while offering her a proud smile. Andi allowed herself a microsecond to return the grin and send a burst of wordless thanks and gratitude for the years of watchful protection her aunt had offered her, before turning to address the gathered Questers as well as the Campers all arriving to see what was going on.

"Andi, is that you?" Silena asked as she walked over from her cabin, the sword she'd been sharpening hanging in a loose grip like she'd forgotten it was even there.

"Yes, it's me. Just-"

"Elevated into a goddess now," Mr. D declared with a sneer as he appeared out of thin air to eye her with disapproval. "I just knew the old man would pull something like this. He always did pull out the stops for his precious princesses. Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have done Hermes that favor."

"Goddess?" Bianca gasped as she ran over from the Hermes Cabin. "Andi became a goddess!?"

"Yes, I did." Andi said with a decisive nod. "But I can explain later. Right now, we need to-"

"Yeah stop," Mr. D cut in. "Unless you forget I'm in charge here and no goddess, especially one whose not even an hour old, will usurp my rule."

"You hardly care about the Camp though. I thought you'd be happy to be rid of it." Andi pointed out. "Or are you saying this time is different and you'll finally live up your title as Camp Director and fight during the upcoming battle?"

"Please, if I handed it over Father would just send me somewhere worse. I have a cushy deal here and no, I'm not handing it over." Mr. D said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Besides, newbie, here's a little tidbit. Gods don't fight mortal battles. If we do, bad things happen. Consequences and all that. But that power trip you're on means that doesn't register with you, does it? So be it! If you want to doom us all to a catastrophe because you can't restrain yourself than go ahead and fight but you'll have to live with the outcome."

Andi felt herself wince inside, but refused to show it. She stared into her brother's purple eyes, and only found ice cold anger, festering hatred and a deep pit of unexplained sadness.

"I-"

"Save it," Mr. D spat. "Chiron see to Camp's defenses."

With that last barked order, the Olympian turned away and marched back towards the Big House, muttering angrily all the while under his breath about how he was going to punish her questmates and bemoaning how he couldn't punish her now.

"What did I say?" Andi blinked in confusion. "I was going to suggest we do the same thing."

"You probably should have led with that," Ida told her as she squeezed pass the throng of kneeling Campers. "Mr. D is sensitive at the moment. Oh, and maybe you should let everyone stand up? I think some people are starting to cramp up."

"Huh? Since when did everyone kneel?"

"Since they realized you were a goddess." Wendy told her with an exasperated sigh. "It's the respectful thing to do."

"You're not kneeling," Andi pointed out as she absently signaled the Campers could get up.

"Pfft. I'm your partner. Why would I need to kneel before you?"

"And we are senior enough to get away with it without your Father deciding we need a smiting to remember our place," Ida said gesturing to herself and Chiron.

"Quite," the ancient centaur with a shake of his head. "By your leave my la-"

"Andi, just call me Andi."

The centaur ignored her.

"-dy, I'll go continue organizing our defenses."

"Chiron," Andi pouted at him, but he just gave her a good natured smile and trotted off, gesturing for the Questers and remaining gawking Campers to follow him in the process. Some were more reluctant than others to leave, but with some stern looks he managed to get all of them to leave and give Andi and her household some space.

"Cheeky centaur." Andi rolled her eyes.

"He's always been like that." Ida said with a fond smile.

"So, Ida, quick question." The new goddess said addressing her mother figure. "Why are you still here even after my apotheosis? I mean wouldn't guiding me to that point mean your job's done?"

"And you don't need me to teach you how not to be eaten alive by divine politics?" The Oread asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes," Ida and Wendy chorused, with even Hunter barking an affirmative.

Andi shot Wendy a look. "How would you know?"

"Gods and goddesses who got too stressed out by it used to drop by my old house all the time." The little Aura explained. "We were so out of the way, nobody from Olympus ever paid attention to us so we were the perfect place to hide out and unwind. Let me tell you, the stories they told sometimes. Brrr. Scary."

Andi nodded, now feeling a little fearful.

_Just what have I signed up for?_

"Yes, it is scary. Very scary." Ida insisted. "Which is why starting tomorrow I'll get you started on-"

As her mentor began rattling off the new enhanced program of things for her to learn, Andi couldn't help but pout at the realization that even becoming a goddess didn't let her escape her schooling.

_It sucks to be me!_

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**Alright, I know what you guys are going to say: Andi? A goddess? What the hell!?**

**Yes, yes. Well, after Apollo explained how new gods were made in The Dark Prophecy, it sparked an idea in us. The machines are on the rise and Pan is dying. That's a problem, but what could be needed to fix that? He spoke of harmony, if the machines go too far, where is that balance? Thus with our preexisting idea of Andi taking up the mantle as the Technojinn's Bane... It all just fit too perfectly together and we just rolled with it. **

**Nameless: So how many expected this development before this chapter? I think the only foreshadowing we gave for it was the prophecy, or what passed for it, by Mr. D when he sent Andi on her Quest into the Labyrinth. Hopefully, it didn't come completely out of left field. **

**I think it's pretty refreshing since usually people have their character turn into a deity at the **_**end**_ **of the whole story. It should be a fun spin with one becoming a deity in the middle of it.**

**Nameless: Some might be wondering about the details about Andi's domains. Well, it'll come when Andi has the time to go through it. So please be patient. Beyond that, some might also be wondering about what we could possibly do with a MC as OP as a goddess. Well… Let's just say we have plans. Just stick around and see what we have in store.**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Eight: Welcome to the Jungle**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Chiron?" Andi asked as she walked into the Trainer of Heroes' office in the Big House.

Despite her apotheosis, the new goddess had decided to stay in Camp for the time being. Much to Mr. D's annoyance. Though her Father was constantly sending the odd crack of thunder from Olympus asking her to present herself, she'd thankfully managed to convince him that she needed to at least see out the upcoming invasion of Camp before assuming her divine duties. He wasn't exactly happy about that, but conceded that having another goddess in Camp might be helpful and let her be for now.

_Now if only I could actually _be _of help. _The daughter of Zeus thought with a frown. As a goddess she could do so much, but the consequences of her directly interfering in mortal affairs was unpredictable at best. It was why gods kept their machinations limited, most often during Quests or small scale things like affairs with mortals. Getting involved with wars and battles that could reshape the world? That was a big no-no.

"Yes, my lady." Chiron said with a respectful bow. "Please have a seat. I would like to discuss how you can help in Camp's defense."

"Is that wise?" Andi asked, confused as she sat down. "Ida warned me that as a goddess now, my participation in the battle could risk some rather dire consequences."

"Unfortunately, I fear we _must _take that risk. We are severely outgunned, and simply cannot afford to bench one of our heavy hitters. Even if she's undergone an apotheosis."

"Then you better hope your medicine doesn't do more harm than good." Mr. D sneered loudly from his neighboring office.

"Ignore Mr. D for now, my lady." Chiron insisted. "He's just cranky that as an Olympian he's doubly bound by consequence and so cannot intervene. At all."

There was angry muttering at that, but it quieted a moment later and Mr. D did not interrupt them again.

"So, my lady, if that's settled. Would you like to hear what I have in mind for your role in the battle?"

"I've not fully decided that I'll fight yet, but I'll hear you out."

"Thank you, my lady." Chiron said offering a grateful nod. "After taking everything into account, I think it would be best if you took to the field in command of an elite squad of Campers consisting of some of your closest friends. Considering your status and the possible consequences of you taking charge entirely-"

"Also my terrible leadership skills." Andi interjected honestly, a sardonic smile on her face.

"That as well. I felt it best to keep those under your command to a minimum. It would also allow you a greater level of flexibility to respond, or not, based on whether there is a need."

"So basically, intervene only if necessary."

Chiron nodded. "While I feel excluding you entirely is unwise, I'd rather you abstain from joining the fight directly. Your presence in Camp alone is a great morale booster in and of itself."

"I don't like sitting around doing nothing, but I guess-"

Any further discussion was cut short as a breathless Connor ran into the office even as the sounds of battle reached their ears.

"A-Aethiopian Drakon." the son of Hermes managed between panting desperately for air. "I-It just came out of the L-Labyrinth."

Chiron jumped to his feet, but Andi was quicker. In a burst of will she teleported both herself and her mentor to the site of the battle, only to discover it was already over. Standing over the freshly slain and rapidly disintegrating corpse of the massive serpentine drakon was Bianca, her stygian iron spear stabbed deep into the beast's eye.

"Impressive," Andi observed. "You have real talent Bianca."

"Thanks Andi," the daughter of Hades said as she pulled her spear out as the drakon's head collapsed into golden dust, tossing what must have been brain matter off her weapon in a well practised move. "But you knew that."

"Yes, but killing a drakon is still worthy of praise." Andi said pulling out her own drakon dagger. "Here. Take this to remember the kill."

"What!? But that's your spoil! You told me it was from the first monster you ever killed."

"I haven't used it in a while and I think you'd get more work out of it then I would." The newly minted goddess shrugged. "Besides, you won't get a spoil for today since your spear absorbed the monster's essence. This dagger can serve as a replacement."

"That's-"

"Take it Bianca," Chiron urged kindly. "Before you offend a goddess."

"Chiron~!" Andi whined, peeved that the centaur was still teasing her about her new status.

"Just giving my charge honest advice, my lady." The ancient centaur said with an amused little grin that told everyone that was far from all that he was doing.

"Whatever," Andi said rolling her eyes at the centaur's antics and pressing the dagger into Bianca's hands. "Make good use of it."

"I will, my lady." Bianca said with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"I am never going to get used to the 'My Lady' thing, I swear."

"You'd better," Silena said teasingly as she arrived at the head of a small contingent of well armed Campers. "It's what mortals will be calling you from now until eternity, _my lady_."

Andi let out a sigh, her shoulders slumping, "Yeah, I guess they will be. Okay, so crisis averted for now. So should we get back to talking, Chiron?"

"I'm not too sure of that," Travis said as he jumped down from an overhanging branch like an acrobat. "That drakon is probably a scout. Which means-"

"The bulk of the army is almost here," Katie Gardner said as she arrived at the head of another contingent of Campers. "Beckendorf?"

"We could use a few more days-"

"We have a few hours at most, I think," Travis shot back with a frown. "You can make it work?"

The Head Counselor of Cabin Nine frowned as he looked behind them at the simple wooden palisade just past the treeline. "Our fortifications will be a little weak."

"It'll have to do," Castor declared firmly as he walked over. "We'll make it work. Or die trying."

Andi did not like the shiver that ran down her spine at her friend's words. Especially not when she _knew _it was an omen.

_Is this why Mr. D is- But surely he can do something!_

_Do not interfere. _The terrifying and familiar voice of Atropos whispered into Andi's ear. _His thread has already been cut._

_D-Do all gods just _know _when someone is going to die like this?_

_No. _Mr. D's surprisingly comforting voice replied. _Not unless we're close. Either physically or you know, emotionally. It's one of our burdens. One that you, sister, will now have to bear just like the rest of us._

_Oh gods._ Andi felt her heart twist in despair. _Lord Dionysus… w-what can I do? Should I watch out for Castor? No, that's against the rules… um, I don't know what to do. _

_Nothing. You can do nothing. _The grief stricken god said. _None of us can do anything._

_Brother… I am so sorry._ Andi thought back, with honest sincerity even as her own heart was pained by the realization of how she, and the gods', were powerless against Fate.

The wine god sent back a wordless acknowledgement and withdrew, leaving Andi to stare into the confused faces of Camp's Head Counselors.

"Sorry, uh, divine conference call. It was a wowser."

"Anything we need to know?" Chiron asked with a frown.

"Uh. Nothing important. Just, um, Atr- Uh, Apollo, asking me for my number! Yeah, that's it. You know how he is, the flirt. Um, I gotta go now! Bye!"

With that she teleported away in a small gust. She couldn't stay. Not after the rather painful lesson about godhood she'd just learned: That even with all her newfound power, there were some things which she _still _could not change.

* * *

The battle began that afternoon with a horde of monsters of every description surging out of the Labyrinth and straight through the hastily laid minefield between Zeus' Fist and the Campers' fortifications at the edge of the forest. As was to be expected this first wave was obliterated by the Greek Fire the Campers had used for their explosives. Unfortunately, this was indeed _just _the first wave and they'd just been reduced to golden dust when another horde of monsters swarmed out from the depths of the Labyrinth.

Andi watched with her squad consisting of Will, Bianca, Pollux and of course her partner Wendy and familiar Hunter. This was the elite team Chiron had assigned her. But to both their surprise, this wasn't all the forces that had chosen to fight under command. Scattered throughout the trees of the forest all around her waited its various nature spirits. Its dryads and satyrs. The naiads from its myriad streams. All had answered her call as a goddess of the wild to fight for Camp. Even the cantankerous old fossils that were the Cloven Elders had fallen over themselves to serve her biding the moment they sensed her connection to the Wild and she told them that she was Pan's successor. It hadn't been part of anyone's initial plan, but Annabeth and Chiron had quickly adapted things to fit them in, briefing Andi accordingly on what to do with her new army. She just hoped she didn't screw up.

_I just wish I have someone else to actually do the leading. I'm not cut out for this._

That said, she could stick to the plan just fine so in accordance with it she and her army waited as the battle began in earnest.

All the while, Andi could hear the swing of every blade, the release of every arrow, but even as things got into full swing she held her army back. Her head twitched in every direction over the battlefield, as she felt one life after another get snuffed out. All in all, it left her feeling nauseous.

Still she held her nerve.

"We need to wait until their whole army is through just like Annabeth said." Andi reminded herself more than anyone else. "Then we can flank them from the rear."

"And if our defenses fail before then?" Bianca asked worriedly as she eyed a section of wall where a group of skeletons undoubtedly under Nico's command were fighting off an attempt by a squad of Dracanae to climb a ladder to reach the battlements.

"We engage the enemy. That way we'll draw some of the enemy away and alleviate some pressure on the walls. Just like Chiron told us."

"And do we do anything about those?" Will asked pointing nervously with his bow at a squad of Laistrygonians as they trudged out of the Labyrinth pulling sleds loaded high with flaming dodgeballs.

"Change in plans!" Andi shouted as she watched the Laistrygonians start doing some stretches. "We need to take those giants out before they burn down the palisade with those things. Everyone charge!"

At her order, Will, Bianca, Pollux and the nature spirits descended on the surprised giants. Vines and branches came to life all around the cannibalistic monsters and ensnared them, courtesy of the dryads. Satyrs surged forward like a wild mob, their sturdy wooden clubs smashing every inch of monster they could reach. Naiads shot streams of water that smothered the flames of the dodgeballs. Amidst this mayhem, the demigods reaped a deadly harvest as with bow, spear and sword they slew a dozen giants between them.

All this time, Andi sat in her tree watching and biting her lip in exasperation at being unable to join the killing but knowing her status had tied her hands.

A part of her itched to join the fray, even as the logical part of her mind told her to stay seated.

_At least Wendy and Hunter are keeping me company._

As the thought passed through her mind, the last of the Laistrygonians fell. Unfortunately, their rather brutal demise had tipped the enemy off to the presence of her army and a whole segment of it promptly spun around first in confusion, then shock, and finally anger. With a bestial cry befitting their monstrous natures, a large swathe of the Titan army turned around to charge at hers.

As if this wasn't bad enough, it was exactly at this moment that _another _wave of monsters started pouring out of the Labyrinth. These enemy reinforcements needed no incentive to join the charge as well and soon Andi's army found itself pincered between it and the portion of the Titan army breaking off from the assault on the walls.

"Shit! Hunter get in there now! Cut a way out back to the walls! Hurry!" Andi ordered her faithful hound and mentally cursed herself for pushing all her forces in. _Stupid, I should have held some back._

Obeying her, the Kuon Khryseos leapt from its spot beside its mistress and grew to its kaiju size and slammed into the chaotic melee. Using its massive size, razor sharp claws and powerful jaws, it bit, clawed and shoved a path to safety for Andi's forces. Or at least tried to.

It was halfway to the walls when a terrifying draconic monster slammed into him and sent him sprawling. It had a feminine human body, but like a centaur that ended at the waist. Unlike a centaur, her lower half was that of a dragon covered with reptilian skin and armed with gigantic claws. Her dragon half was black with white stripes down her back, had huge dark reptilian wings, and a huge venom-dripping scorpion tail. At the point where her halves meet, her skin bubbled and morphed, occasionally producing ferocious mutated animal heads that constantly changed shape and looked like a gruesome, monstrous belt. As if the horror show wasn't bad enough, hundreds of violent darting vipers sprouted from her legs.

"Kampê." Andi hissed in anger at the attack on her hound. She wanted to leap in there and rip her to pieces, but held back. She couldn't join in, doing so would just make it worse. The newly minted goddess already screwed her army and she wasn't willing to make it even worse somehow.

"**Kampê!**" A furious cry that Andi barely recognized as belonging to Silena suddenly roared over the din of the battlefield. "**I'll kill you!**"

The monster turned lazily away from the downed Hunter only for a pink comet to slam right into her solar plexus and send her stumbling back now with a new addition to her wardrobe in the form of an absolutely apoplectic berserker of love hanging on via the sword she'd stabbed into her.

* * *

"**Fight me you walking pair of boots!**" Silena roared as stabbed her blade deeper into the bitch's flesh.

"Ah, the little spy." The ancient torturer in service to Kronos said with a sneer as she swept Silena off her body with a contemptuous swing of her arm. "Back for more time with my troops?"

Despite falling through the air, the daughter of love let loose an explosion of pink death at her tormentor where it ripped apart a chunk of the bitch's scales.

"No." She seethed at the monster-bitch even as she used another love blast to burn off some of the momentum of her tumble and allow her to make a safe landing. "I'm here for your head. So please die horribly!"

The lightning fast swing of a scimitar nearly took Silena's head as she ducked under it just in time and barely managed to sidestep the follow up swing of its twin. Taking a wary step back, she frowned as she saw Kampê slither out of the pink fumes of her last attack sporting a smile brimming with wicked amusement.

"You do not have the ability, pathetic child of Aphrodite." Kampê sneered as she nodded towards the already healing injury from Silena's initial attack. "I am **Kampê! Jailer of Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires! It will take far more than a mere mortal to slay me!**"

"And just like in the first Titanomachy, you'll be as one note in this war as that." The child of love retorted with a crazed grin of her own. Her blood feeling like fire in her veins, she surged forward with her sword bared.

"Wendy! Protect Silena's rear." The daughter of love heard Andi order distantly as she used her superhuman strength to push aside one of Kampê's massive scimitars, leaving the monster open to a love blast in the few seconds before she had to duck out of the way of the abmonination's other blade.

Heated gusts flew behind her as the screams of monsters rang in her ears. It was nice not having to worry about the enemy's fodder while concentrating on Kampê herself.

_I'll have to thank Andi and Wendy later. _Silena thought idly as she rolled out of the way of some of Kampê's vipers that tried to lunge at her. The moment she was back on her feet, she swung her sword and decapitated the serpents. Their heads hadn't even touched the ground, before she was once more sprinting to close the distance.

"Fool! Do you honestly think trying the same trick over and over again will work?" Kampê roared as she lashed out with a complex series of swings with her scimitars.

The poisoned blades came at her faster than ever before and Silena was finding it ever harder to either parry or evade their strikes. By the Pit, they were moving so fast that it was starting to get hard just tracking the damned things.

"Silena! Watch out!" A voice cried out from nearby and Silena found herself pushed out of the way of a swing that would have taken her head off.

"Serves you right for interfering, you little wisp!" Kampê sneered even as Wendy tumbled to the ground with an agonized scream, holding her ankle as the wound she'd gained saving Silena bubbled green, even as the feather in her hair radiated a golden light.

Seeing the little Aura in so much pain, the daughter of love felt her gut tighten. Kampê just kept hurting those she cared for.

Before either combatant could even fully process much less follow up on this development, a golden blur shot between them knocking Kampê back. Growling angrily at the monster, Hunter leaned down and hastily but carefully picked the wounded Aura up in its mouth before blurring away into the forest presumably back to its mistress' side.

"It seems it's just us again." The ancient evil said as it once more regained its bearings. "Just as I like it. Oh, and don't worry about the other monsters. They know better than to get between me and my targets. I don't do joint projects."

"Funny, what do you call the things that you had them do to me then?" Silena asked, as she readied herself for round two.

"Honestly? That was just me being bored." Kampê said with a shake of her head. "It was so ridiculously easy to break you that it barely entertained me. Though I should have known not to expect much from a mortal. Your kind are so very pathetic, you know that?"

Hate. Unbridled _hate_ filled Silena as she felt the blood in her veins pump hotter and hotter as she bellowed a scream and charged forward with her blade. All she saw was a red blur as she closed the distance. As with her previous charges, Kampê's scimitars swung down at her. Like her last charge they were moving in confusing patterns but unlike before they seemed slower. Slow enough that she could track them, evade them and continue closing the distance.

Slipping between them, the daughter of Aphrodite stabbed her sword right between the beast's ribs.

"That all? It's barely more than a pin prick." Kampê said with a laugh.

The words just stoked her hatred to burn even hotter and she channeled all that emotion into power. In response, pink exploded in her vision as she channeled all of it into a love blast that she shot _through _her blade bypassing Kampê's thick hide and straight into the monster's vulnerable insides. "Die! Die! Die! Die! **DIE!**"

At each screamed repetition of the word Kampê's body bulged and distorted, as the explosions tore her apart from the inside.

As they killed her, it was Kampê's time to scream in pain. Just like she'd made Silena scream so many, many times before when she'd subjected her to her nonexistent mercy. The monster was not easily done in though and, dropping her scimitars, she sank her claws into Silena sides.

The daughter of love didn't even feel it though. Not even as the claws pierced into her flesh. She was beyond pain by this point. All she wanted in the moment was to see that hideous monster die!

"Die and stay dead you _fucking _**bitch**!"

With that final cry a particularly powerful series of explosions ripped through Kampê's body, finally causing enough harm to cause the monster's back to literally burst open in a blast of green and pink mist.

"I-Impossible," the dying abomination said as it collapsed to its knees even as its body began to disintegrate into gold dust. "Me, killed by a human? H-How?"

"Karma's a bitch, you piece of shit." Silena said as she channeled one last love blast through her sword that caused the blade to disintegrate in a corona of pink power that also reduced the last of Kampê's body into gold dust.

"Charlie made that sword for me." Silena said with a frown as she kicked the pile of gold dust that had been her torturer, unaware as the injuries in her side healed as an aura of red and pink burned around her.

A whimper had her turning around, only to see a pack of hellhounds slowly backing away from her fearfully.

"Oh right," the young woman said with a twisted little smile. "There are more monsters to kill, isn't there? Well, I guess I need some new weapons."

Reaching out instinctively to the nearest objects, Silena's hands found themselves grabbing hold of Kampê's sickly green scimitars, their size changing to be more appropriate for her.

The old Silena might have called this poetic justice or something like that, but the current Silena? She didn't care. All she cared about was using her new toys to kill her some monsters.

"Now… who wants to die painfully first?"

The lead hellhound whimpered and turned to flee with its tail between its legs, its pack following close behind. Sadly, they didn't get far.

* * *

Guilt gripped Andi as she watched her forces get mauled due to her bad tactics. That guilt just grew and grew as she saw first Hunter and then Wendy get hurt by Kampê. Watching Silena triumph over Kampê assuaged some of her guilt but as she hugged her wounded partner as the Aura struggled to fight off the poison of Kampê's blades, she couldn't help but feel the deep abiding feeling of blame for having been the cause of her injury.

Not even Hunter's comforting whine or the cheer that escaped the Campers at the wall as they saw the monstrous torturer taken off the field, brought her any reprieve from the guilt that churned in her breast.

"Wendy, are you still in pain?" Andi asked the curled form of her partner. All she received in reply was a pained whimper from the little Aura.

"I'm sorry." The goddess told her struggling partner.

The sound of roaring snapped her head towards Zeus' Fist moments before it exploded in a fireball and a dozen dragons shot out of it on their bat like wings. The monstrous winged lizards flew out over the bay to get their bearings but were quickly banking towards the walls the Campers' had built, with flames already licking their fang filled maws as they dove in for a strafing run.

_Those dragons and their flames will completely wipe us out if they hit!_

"Dammit." Andi cursed as she felt herself rooted in place by her fear of the consequences of interfering. But if she didn't…

_I have no choice!_

Summoning Skyline in its bow form, she took aim. Back at the fortifications, scorpions were shooting bolt after bolt at the dragons, but the beasts were flying far too fast for the unwieldy siege weapons to get a hit. Any that got close to scoring a hit, the dragons simply evaded with some fancy flying.

Drawing on the wind string of her weapon, Andi felt winds flutter around her as her arrow grew larger than normal, longer too. To call it an arrow would not do it justice. If anything it had become a scorpion bolt.

_Just what I need to go dragon hunting._

Releasing it, the arrow of wind flew from her bow with a faint puff noise before hurtling through the air and ripping through a dragon leaving a giant hole through its hide before exploding out the other side in an explosion of gore.

_Okay, that's new! _Andi stared and decided to try something a little different. She formed another arrow, this one even bulkier than the last. If the previous arrow was a scorpion bolt this was a heavy ballista bolt! Yet in her hands it felt like the daintiest arrow she'd ever made.

She released it again, this time it shrieked as it crossed the intervening space before it obliterated another dragon in a cloud of red and gold mist.

The dragons weren't idle though as Andi experimented with her powers. Seeing their compatriots die, they promptly broke off from their attack run on the walls and turned their attention towards Andi instead. Beating their wings furiously, they closed the distance at a terrifying speed and breathed a terrible cone of fire directly at her. Or more accurately the melee scrum between them, which contained her entire army of nature spirits.

"No!" Andi thundered at them furiously. She felt the air shriek, the winds trying to lift her up but she remained on her feet.

Seeing the streams of fire lancing through the air at her forces, Andi thought quickly. Focusing her will, she directed the winds into a barrier that swirled into being moments before the flames would have made contact with her troops and managed to lift the fire blast into the sky, safely away from her forces.

And like a lightning strike, a thought came to her.

_Skyward!? That's it! I need to take this fight to the sky. That way there's less chance of their dragonfire hurting the others. But…_ Andi glanced at the still struggling Wendy and felt her stomach churn with fear.

_Pit damn it, I don't have a choice do I?_

"H-Hunter," Andi said in a shaky uncertain voice. "T-take care of W-Wendy."

_Come on, you used to love to fly. Lived for it even. For Olympus' sake you were born from the sky god! Get over yourself and take to the skies like a champ, you fucking coward! _Andi thought as she let herself slowly float into the air, just as the dragons slammed their way through her wall of wind and zeroed in on her.

With a panicked cry, more out of fear that she was flying than anything, Andi shot up into the air in an erratic barely controlled climb. Thankfully, this actually proved helpful as her terribly jerky flying threw off the dragons' aim and their jets of fire came nowhere close to her even as they tried to light up the whole area of sky.

Flipping through the air uncontrollably, Andi tried her best to not shriek in panic. Her eyes moved in all directions as she saw the ground, the clouds, the battle and the dragons flashed past her eyes in a kaleidoscopic mess as she desperately attempted to stabilize herself.

Attempt being the key word.

All whilst the goddess struggled to come to grips with being in the air alone after so long, the dragons being much better flyers swooped in to pick off what must have seemed like weak prey. They were so eager that they were even shooting streams at each other to fend their compatriots off as they each scrambled to be the first to sink their jaws into succulent divine flesh.

_Oh, screw this! _Andi thought with a frown as she saw the closing circle of predatory dragons even as she continued to fail at stabilizing her flight. _I'm done with this. Flying? Dragons? I'm just done!_

Feeding her powers with her growing frustration, she let loose with an explosive storm of cutting wind. It detonated with a sound that was an odd mix of nails on a chalkboard and a balloon popping. The destructive power it held was no joke however as it easily reduced all ten of the closing dragons into what was basically chunky salsa that thankfully quickly disintegrated and rained on Camps' forest as gold dust.

Andi was just celebrating this victory internally, and comforting the beastial fear of flying she had with the promise that she'd land soon, when suddenly a trio of black and red energy blasts slammed right into her and sent her crashing into the depths of the forest.

"What the hell?" Andi groaned out as she pushed herself back to her feet from the trench she'd dug into the ground with her crash landing.

"Okay, who threw those?" She demanded while dusting off her tunic.

Striding ominously through the forest on long insectoid legs that kept its vaguely teardrop shaped main body high above the canopy was a terrifying war machine. It had a otherwise matte black body that was accentuated by strips running all over its body that glowed with a sinister crimson energy.

"Wonderful…" The goddess scowled up at the mechanical beast. Just what she needed, more bullshit.

"**Hello, reckless little goddess.**" The familiar voice of the Technodjinn Alarak boomed from the machine. "**And thank you for opening the door for myself and my Wrathwalker to intervene. I will so enjoy using the opportunity to kill you and destroy your precious little Camp.**"

As if to prove this point, it fired a burst of hundreds of black and red energy bullets from a series of weapons arrays that studded its body. This deadly barrage completely disintegrated an entire section of Camps' walls, likely killing dozens.

Horror filled Andi as she exclaimed, "**NO!**"

Winds washed over the remaining campers on the wall, blocking the energy bolts from snuffing out any more of their lives.

"**Hahaha! How basic! How long do you think you can keep that up, baby goddess?**" Alarak taunted as he increased the rate of his fire.

"**Can it, baby calculator! I am **_**not**_ **in the mood for your shit.**" Andi growled in reply even as sweat poured down her brow as she tried to hold up the barrier. But it was getting harder and harder. Not only was Alarak attacking it but the remaining Titan army was too. And with ever increasing intensity!

_Damn it! I can't hold this for much longer. _Andi all but screamed in her mind as she felt her knees buckle and she collapsed to the ground in an ungainly sprawl. _I need help! Someone! Anyone! Help me! _

_We hear and obey! _The voices of a thousand different breezes responded. Some soft and soothing. Others fierce and harsh. But all of them spoke with one voice.

Suddenly it was like a storm had rolled into Camp as thousands of Aurae heard their goddess' desperate plea and literally blew into the battlefield with the fury of a typhoon.

They swirled around the Titans' monsters, sowing confusion everywhere they went. Some transformed into gusts that sent their foes flying. Others became cyclones that swept them up into razor sharp churning winds. Others still manifested weapons of all kinds and went about hacking the monsters to pieces.

It was a wondrous sight, seeing them all answer her call. Andi felt her heart lift at this proof that she wasn't a complete screw up today.

"**A few pesky wind nymphs won't win you this battle, Bane!**" Alarak shouted defiantly as he used his many energy cannons to keep the swirling battalion of Aurae trying to attack his silly machine at bay.

"**Yeah!? Well, let me then!**" Andi roared as exploiting his distraction she leapt up into the air and swung Skyline's sword form down as hard as she could. In the process she created an immense wind blade that slammed into Alarak's Wrathwalker.

The machine's shield flared to life immediately as it struggled to hold back the powerful attack, but it quickly proved too much and it shattered like an egg. Unfortunately, this was not quite the end of the menace just yet as Alarak had used the time his shield had bought him to move his machine out of the way. Just enough to avoid being cleaved in two, but not enough to escape having all its legs on the right side chopped off.

"**Let's try this again, Mr. Roboto!**" Andi said with a grin as she prepared another deadly slice.

"**Taunt me all you want, you immature brat, but it's not over yet.**" Alarak shot back. He wasn't taunting either as even as his machine fell to one side, he fired a concentrated stream of bolts from his blasters at Camps' walls. One that thanks to its concentration easily shot straight through Andi's defensive barrier and obliterated the wooden wall. A couple Campers, stragglers who hadn't yet jumped down to join the melee outside the walls, were killed by that alone, but the deadly barrage didn't stop there. Unimpeded by anything else, the last of the energy bolts proceeded to tear through the nearest Camp structure, the Pegasus Stables, and reduced it into a smoking ruin.

"**You frakking sore loser!**" Andi cursed even as she cleaved the damned machine's main body in half, cutting off its deadly fire. For some reason though, Alarak still hadn't retreated.

_The ass must have one more trick up his sleeve. _Andi thought to herself warily. _Whatever it is, I have to be careful._

_Get him into the air._ Andi command her Aurae. The breezes swarmed the machine, strong gusts starting to swirl under the machine as they began lifting into the air.

"**Au revoir, Bane, and try to enjoy my final parting gift**." Alarak sneered as Andi sensed his presence leave his wrecked machine. A machine whose red glowing sections started to pulse rather ominously.

"**It's a bomb**!" Andi realized with horror. "**Retreat! I've got this!**"

Barely noticing as her Aurae obeyed, Andi poured all her attention into covering the defeated machine in layer after layer of protective winds. Sweat once more poured down her brow as she struggled to add just one more layer even as the machine's pulsing grew more and more intense. Finally, with one final blinding pulse the damned thing exploded in a massive black and red blast that swelled her protective cocoon to comical proportions. Segments strained to bursting point but Andi wouldn't let it burst! Focusing even harder she layered on patches that held the explosion at bay.

The whole thing must have lasted only a moment or two but to Andi it felt like an eternity before the power of the blast was contained.

_Now to get rid of it._

Taking a deep breath to steady herself she let out an ear splitting cry as with the full force of her will she pushed with her mind and sent the cocoon of wind and the explosion it contained flying up into the sky and space beyond. Without her constant focus, the cocoon rapidly began unraveling but it held until it reached the edge of space before finally unleashing its devastating contents in a titanic explosion that lit up the sky for miles.

_It's over. _Andi said with relief as she allowed herself to relax.

She was so exhausted that she couldn't even keep herself in the air and would have fallen painfully back to earth if not for her loyal Aurae who swarmed forward to catch her. Gently, her subjects lowered her to the ground where Hunter and a sickly but cognizant Wendy waited.

"Did we win?" Andi asked tiredly.

"We did. The Titans' Army is in full retreat." Percy said walking over to the group. "Thanks to you we did it. We won."

"I'm glad." Andi said just before the exhaustion finally took her and she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

It was a day after the battle and Camp's myriad defenders were conducting funerals for those who had fallen.

Among the Campers, fifteen people had died. Most notably Castor, who had died while facing off against no less than Queen Sess, leader of the Scythian Dracanae.

His loss left a deep pit in her stomach and as the pyres were lit and Castor and the other Campers' bodies were left to be consumed by the flames, Andi once more sent her sympathies to Dionysus. It hurt to lose a friend, but losing a son? It had to be so much worse.

As she expected, she received no reply from the grieving father. All he had time for at the moment was his surviving son, Pollux, with whom he could share his grief.

"Yo, Andi." Percy said as he walked over. "How are you doing?"

"Kinda down from who we lost, but hanging in there. You?"

"I'm doing fine," Bianca cut in as she walked over with Nico and Silena. The children of Hades had been aiding with burial rites. "But I'm the daughter of Hades and death is kinda meh to us. So Nico is feeling fine, too. Silena?"

"Happy? Exhilarated? Free?" Silena grinned as she showed off her two new rings on both her middle fingers. "And accessorized."

"Uh, okay?" Percy said uncertainty as he looked at the daughter of love warily. "I guess I'm making due? No one I was really close to died. And I know that's a terrible thing to say but it helps, you know?"

"It'll get better." Nico told Percy with a shy pat to his arm.

"Uh, thanks Nico."

"I'm feeling restless so I'm going to head off and see who needs a hand." Andi smiled weakly as movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. "Catch up with you guys later?"

She didn't wait to hear their responses before she turned away from the lost Campers' pyres and faced the gathering of her followers, many of whom were planting flowers and saplings in remembrance of their lost brethren and to encourage new life to replace that which was lost in accordance with the harmonious cycle of nature. Seeing the sight, she couldn't help but feel like she'd been punched in the gut as she realized many of those who'd died, had died because of her.

It hurt Andi to say this, but despite their losses the Campers had got off lightly from the battle. Where they had lost a little more than a dozen lives, among her followers losses were much, much higher. Of the forest's nature spirits, they'd lost a third of their number. And among the Aurae at least thirty of their sisters had perished.

Yet more of each were flocking to Camp in droves.

Andi took a moment to take in the scene before her even as she channeled her power into the ground around the fresh plantings, encouraging the young plants to grow healthy and strong despite these trying times.

With that done, she had one last thing to do. Taking a fortifying breath, she addressed her followers.

"I'm sorry." She told them all with as much honesty as she could muster. "I was supposed to lead you, but I failed at that. Many lost their lives in the battle and that is something I will always carry with me."

The nature spirits chattered at this, looking at one another as the goddess continued.

"I will do better, I promise you that." She declared fiercely. "You _all_ deserve better than this. I won't say I will be perfect, I'm going to stumble, but I _swear_ I will work to become the goddess you all deserve. As long as I draw breath if necessary."

"Um, Andi. Sorry about this." Wendy said as she walked up to her.

"Sorry about what?"

"_This_." Wendy said as she slapped her partner hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Wendy told her seriously. "Look, no one blames you alright. We all knew what we were getting into when we joined the fight. Besides, you tried your best and the enemy just outsmarted you a few times is all. You're a goddess of the wild, not of war. You're not Athena. You can't read the enemy like she can. You act on your emotions, your instincts, you know like a creature of the Wild would and it meant you screwed up a bit. But that's okay. What matters is that we won. That you won the battle for us. That's all that matters."

"...Thank you, Wendy." Andi hugged her partner tightly.

"Thank Ida," Wendy whispered quietly. "She wrote that speech."

Andi snickered. Of course Ida did.

Chancing a look at the Oread standing next to a happy looking Hunter, the ancient nymph just waved at her with a mischievous smile. Andi shook her head lightly and smiled back.

Andromeda Aurae was one lucky goddess to have such a supportive household.

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**Whoo! Now that was a battle, yesh. Andi has the forces of nature on her side! Hopefully they regrow quickly. Now where's that fertilizer? I jest! Though it's a sad fact that Andi ran into a god of war, whose programmed for this stuff. **

**Nameless: Basically Andi isn't perfect. She tried her best but got outsmarted in a few instances and paid for it. That's a perfectly normal thing to happen in a battle, so anyone who expects victory without a cost just because Andi is a goddess now really had unrealistic expectations. After all the enemy has gods of their own on their side too.**

**We hope Wendy's little speech helped curb some people saying Andi was a fuck up, because its war. Fuck ups are going to happen and commanding troops in battle is not really her forte anyways, so expect double the fuck ups. **

**Nameless: Exactly! Now when she can delegate the commanding to someone with actual skill however… Ah! That's when things go better for her.**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Nine: Settling Old Business**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

"So you want to repair the wall and even upgrade it?" Andi asked Chiron as they walked side by side along the remains of the palisade the Campers had set up in preparation for the recently concluded Battle of Zeus' Fist. "Isn't that a little, I dunno, Romany?"

Chiron shot her a sharp look.

"Relax Chiron," the goddess said with a roll of her eyes. "There's no one here to hear us. I made sure of that. Goddess now, remember."

"Yes, well. Best be careful." Chiron told her. "Besides you do not have a Roman aspect anyway correct, My Lady?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure I'll get one once I've spent enough time in New Rome."

Seriously who'd have thought that there was not only another set of demigods in the world but of the Roman aspects of the gods? She'd expected demigods from other pantheons. Those made sense. But the gods of Olympus suffering split personalities and ending up having a whole separate Camp of demigods on the West Coast for the children of their Roman halves? That she hadn't expected. At all.

And just like the original Greek and Romans, both camps didn't get along. Even went to war back during the Civil War and had been kept apart ever since via Mist.

_Seriously! I swear the more I learn about we gods of Olympus and our history, the more screwed up everything is._

"Anyways as for your concerns on us becoming too Roman." Chiron continued, pulling Andi from her thoughts. "It is not too much of a concern. The Romans might have been famous for their forts, but we _Greeks _were famous for our walls long before they ever were. Need I remind you of Troy's impenetrable walls?"

"So Briares is subbing for Uncle Poseidon and Apollo in this case?" The neophyte goddess said gesturing to the Hekatonkheire who was working on building a section of stone wall whilst simultaneously assembling and placing a dozen different turrets both on and ahead of said fortification.

Each of these new turrets were armed with a varied array of weapons ranging from standard Celestial Bronze bolt throwers to Greek Fire flamethrowers to outright pulse lasers all along Camp's borders. Add this to the _very _impressive set of walls - Last she heard, Briares was aiming for a thickness of 40 feet and twice that in height. - that Camp was gonna get meant that when it was done Camp Half-Blood would look less like a summer camp and more like a castle. Especially if the Hundred-Handed Giant got his way and got permission to rebuild the Big House into something that could be best described as a hybrid of a medieval keep and a classical temple.

"Yes, the poor soul felt so bad for being late to the fight." Chiron sighed, "He insisted on helping. He's been going at it with fervor though."

"It's nice to see him brimming with life." Andi smiled as she watched the Hundred-Handed Giant working with gusto.

"So what's he going to do after he finishes with the defenses?" The goddess asked curiously.

Chiron smiled, "I believe Lord Poseidon sent him an offer to work with the cyclops forges. Show the new blood some of the lost skills that went into the crafting of the weapons of yore."

The black haired goddess nodded. That would certainly be impressive.

_Maybe I can commission something? Armor maybe? Nah. Wendy will get jealous._

Their walk was interrupted when a raven fluttered towards them from the forest before landing on Andi's shoulder and letting out a croak.

_Lady Andromeda, _the raven's words echoed in her head as her godly ability to understand all languages kicked in. _My mistress Lady Hecate asks you to attend to her at your earliest convenience._

She nodded and held up her hand, conjuring some bird feed as a reward for the avian. The messenger needed no invitation and promptly jumped down into her hand and started pecking at the snack.

"I got a message from Hecate. I'll hopefully be back later." The young goddess said as she stroked the raven's head as if it were second nature.

"Very well, don't forget there is a meeting of the Cloven Council of Elders later," Chiron reminded her.

"Don't worry, I have it memorized. I'm not sure I can make it in person but if I can't I'll send over an instance."

"Isn't that as good as coming in person?" Chiron asked, blinking in confusion.

"I guess?" Andi shrugged, frowning a bit as her brow furrowed. "It's just weird you know. I haven't gotten the trick down well enough to directly control more than one instance at a time yet. So each of them I create is basically running on auto-pilot until we meet back up and merge, then it's like comparing notes and even then what the split-off instance experienced is kinda, I dunno, dim? Like it's not my own memory and I'm seeing things through another person's eyes kinda thing."

"I did recall Heracles complain of something similar once," Chiron said with a curious rub of his chin. "He said it gave him headaches every time he merged with his instances. He got so annoyed with it that he stopped using them altogether."

"Huh, maybe I could swap notes with him on it? He's one of the youngest gods still right?"

"Or you could ask Lady Hecate for advice," Chiron pointed out. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you get going? It's not wise to keep her waiting."

"Yeah, I'll think on that. Aright, see you later Chiron!" She said while smiling brightly at the centaur.

With that Andi transformed her body into a tree to allow the still snacking raven to finish its meal even as she transported her essence down into the Underworld and to Hecate's palace.

* * *

Hecate's palace was an elaborate library housed inside the hollows of the winding passages of a cave complex with plenty of junctions as befitting her status as both a goddess of knowledge and of crossroads. The latter domain was further emphasized by the palace's placement, it being located on the very edge of Hades' dominion of the Underworld and where it met the untamed chaotic wastes beyond.

The new goddess shuddered as she shook her shoulders. "Man it's weird to travel down here."

"That's merely because as a goddess of the Wild, of life, you feel uncomfortable in this realm of the dead." Hecate told her in lieu of a welcome. "Persephone feels much the same way every time she returns during Winter though she's more than used to it by now."

The Goddess of Magic, Sorcery and Witchcraft looked like she always did, an elegant Greek woman with dark hair that barely came down to her shoulders and a pale, beautiful, ageless looking face. However, with Andi's new godly senses the slight green shimmer that surrounded her like an aura almost all the time radiated power and age on a scale that baffled description. If Andi had still been a mere demigod and was exposed to this tiny glimpse of the older goddess' power her brain would've likely melted.

"I should go visit her and Uncle Hades later." Andi told herself and smiled at Hecate, nodding. "And yeah, that makes sense. So! What do we need to talk about?"

"You should," Hecate agreed as Mist coalesced into a pair of wicker chairs and a small table that had sets of steaming tea on it. Taking a seat in one of the chairs, the goddess of crossroads gestured to Andi to join her in the other.

For a moment the two goddesses just sat there drinking tea in a slightly tense silence.

It was finally broken when after taking a small sip from the tea, the goddess of magic placed the cup down and looked at Andi with uncertain eyes. "I wish to discuss the new order of things between us. As you are now a goddess, there might be some need for adjustment."

"There is?" Andi blinked. "Aren't I still your Champion? I got a whole portfolio from it, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Hecate agreed. "You became the goddess of Wizarding Magic. And that's exactly the point. As a goddess are you my servant as we previously agreed or are you my ally?"

Andi's eyes narrowed. She'd honestly never liked the idea of being Hecate's immortal servant after she died, but had resigned herself to the fate. She hadn't thought becoming a goddess would get her out of it, but here was Hecate herself telling her that it just might.

"And what, Lady Hecate, do you want? Are you saying that you want to make it the latter?"

"Ida has taught you well I see," the Queen of the Witches observed with a slight frown.

"She has." Andi acknowledged. "Must I repeat my question?"

"There is frankly nothing you can offer me now that will make such a deal worthwhile."

"And in the future?" Andi pressed. "Like a favour."

"I could demand your service if you stay my servant."

"An unhappy, unwilling godly servant." Andi dug the knife in. "As an immortal raised to such by you, my continued existence would depend on you but now? As a goddess in my own right, with portfolios completely outside your own? Your leverage over me has shrunk considerably. As it stands, I could break our deal, forfeit my magical portfolio and be fine."

"That would be… disappointing."

"It would." Andi nodded before smiling. "And I hate disappointing possible allies."

"How about a compromise." Hecate offered carefully. "You remain subordinate under me as a lesser goddess of magic but gain full autonomy."

"What _exactly _do you mean by full autonomy?"

"That oread has trained you well indeed." Hecate noted, her frown deepening as the torches in the background flickered. "When I mean full autonomy, I mean it in the full sense of the words. You will have the freedom to act at your own discretion. My authority over you will be nominal. Think of it as an alliance but with me being the senior partner."

"One which gets the prestige of having a daughter of Zeus as a subordinate out of the arrangement."

"A nominal subordinate." Hecate insisted.

Andi looked at the Goddess of the Mist skeptically, causing the Titaness to sigh.

"Very well. I intended to announce this as a bonus but if you insist on being difficult than I suppose I have no choice." Hecate shot Andi a glare at this, but continued nonetheless. "In exchange for a share of the favour and recognition from Olympus you'll garner for me by accepting my nominal authority, I'll swear on the Styx that I'll side with Olympus in the coming war with Kronos."

The young goddess straightened at the familiar boom of thunder outside Hecate's caves.

"Very well, I, Andromeda Aurae, gladly accept to serve as a subordinate goddess under the nominal authority of the Lady Hecate. So I swear on the Styx."

Another boom of supernatural thunder sounded off in the distance.

The elder goddess smiled, "Was that so difficult?"

Andi shrugged.

"Ida taught me to drive a hard bargain."

"And if I took offense?"

"Complain to Father."

Hecate winced, looking off to the side.

"That oread has truly taught you well."

"Like I said, she has." Andi agreed with a glowing smile. "So mind telling me the real reason why you're suddenly so willing to switch sides? I know you were wavering before now. Plus plenty of your Empousai are fighting for Kronos and you're a Titan born and bred."

"Kronos is being a fool again that's why." Hecate said with a disappointed sigh. "He's allying himself with a force that might doom us all."

"You mean the Technodjinn?"

"Of course," Hecate scowled, the flames of her torches growing a foot taller in her ire while cycling through multiple hues of color. "He had a decent chance at winning before but these new gods could very well be the end of our era entirely. Plus, there have been disturbing rumors."

"What rumors?"

"Have your Aurae told you nothing? I'd have thought that as the breeze itself they would know everything."

"They do. But most of them are pretty flighty. Unconcerned about everything around them. If they have heard about whatever you are talking about then they probably never even thought to remember it much less think to tell me about it."

"Such unreliable servants." Hecate snorted.

"Like your traitorous Empousai are better?"

"Point," the aforementioned vampiric monsters' Dark Lady conceded.

"So what _are _these rumors you've been hearing?"

"Gods are going missing." Hecate told her. "Very minor ones like Atë."

"Who?"

"She was the goddess of mischief, delusion, ruin, and folly. As I said, very minor."

"And you think her disappearance has something to do with the Technodjinn?"

"GLaDOS herself was spotted at Atë's last known location. Her and some very elaborate machinery. Oh, and an army. Can't forget the army."

Sucking air through her teeth, Andi gripped the table with one hand. "By Olympus. That's just…"

"Disgusting? Unnatural? Yes, it is. I for one refuse to be used as a divine battery."

"Is that what they're doing?" Andi said, even more horrified.

"It's the most likely scenario. They are draining the divine essences of those they kill and using it to fuel their own apotheosis. It's the likeliest reason for their sudden rise in status as gods."

"I'll kill them for this." Andi declared as if it was a certainty. To her it was. There was not one iota of doubt in her that one day she'd slaughter the lot of those robotic pretenders to godhood.

"That is the whole point of your existence as Bane of the Technodjinn."

* * *

"The question," Andi said after relating the grim news to Ida, Wendy and Hunter in Cabin One a short while later. "Is how to hunt those monsters down."

"I do believe I can help you with that," a confident voice said from the open doorway to the Cabin.

Standing just outside the door, which Andi was sure was closed just seconds ago, stood the Olympian Artemis in the form of a young girl of about thirteen with dark hair pulled back into a ponytail whilst dressed in black leggings and a silver tunic.

"Oh! Hello sister." Andi said in surprise at her older yet diminutively sized sister. The herself rather short Aurae goddess was actually a few inches taller than the other goddess right now.

"Hello Andromeda," the Goddess of the Hunt returned with surprising warmth.

Then again, Andi probably shouldn't have been surprised. Whilst Artemis wasn't quite as attuned to it as Andi herself was, the Olympian was also a goddess of the Wild. As such, they shared common ground and a certain level of camaraderie from that alone.

"Haven't seen you since the Solstice. How goes the monster hunting?"

"Thrilling I must say," The huntress beamed, excitement brimming off of her. "With Father's allowance, I've been able to hunt monsters free of the limits of hunting quotas. That many of these beasts have not crawled out of the rocks they had been hiding under in millennia just makes hunting them all the more refreshing."

"I'm sure your trophy wall is brimming with new additions." The wind goddess claimed with a small smile.

The happiness from Artemis doubled.

"So, pardon my asking, but if the hunting is so good then what brings you here?" Andi asked as politely as she could, not needing the warning looks from her entire household to know the need to tread lightly here.

"To kill three birds with one stone." The Goddess of the Moon said with a sly grin.

An unsettling feeling crept up Andi's spine at the smile on her sister's face.

"And what three tasks would those be?"

"Nay, it is merely a single task with three benefits."

"I think Andi meant what are the three outcomes you seek to achieve," Ida corrected, shooting Andi a look at her slip up.

"Ah!" The Maiden Goddess said with an amused grin that showed she'd caught on just fine and had been playing them. "Firstly, as a fellow goddess of the wild, I would like to forge an alliance with Andromeda. Pan's long and painful passing has left many things that has hurt nature. As such, I offer a chance for the two of us to work together and help nature along its way in the modern era. Secondly, I too see the threat that these self-styled Technodjinn pose and would like to assist their Bane in their extermination by offering her some training in the art of the Hunt. And Lastly-"

Here Artemis paused and gestured to someone outside of Andi's view. Moments later a familiar girl with spiky black hair dressed in a silvery parka and camouflage pants stepped into view.

"I would also like to offer a chance for Andromeda to settle matters with my Lieutenant." Artemis continued. "Thalia?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Have you forgotten your manners?" The Goddess of the Moon's cold and bright silvery yellow eyes narrowed in clear annoyance at her servant.

The awkwardness was thick in the air to the point it could be cut with a butter knife.

"Lady Andromeda." Thalia greeted with a bow, looking uncomfortable.

"Huntress Thalia." The young goddess responded, her tone indifferent. On the inside she was both uneasy and a touch annoyed.

Really? Artemis wanted them to make amends? It had worked _so_ well last time when she had been mortal. Besides, it was not like she put much, if any, stock in her relationship with Thalia after it died in a fire the first time.

"I understand your misgivings Andromeda, but hear me out." Artemis said at Andi's clear frostiness. "Thalia is my Lieutenant. That means that like it or not, there is likely going to be many circumstances that she will have to be present when we meet. And even the occasional times when she'll need to stand in for me if I'm unable to be present for whatever reason. As such, it behoves all of us to seek to prevent the bad blood between Thalia and yourself from growing into something that might cause a feud. Something I, for one, would dearly like to avoid. It is I believe a case of what humans nowadays call, me covering my bases."

"...Fine." Andi sighed and tried to calm herself down. "Can't fault you for doing that. If it helps the Wild, I can manage to at least give it a try. Somehow."

"And I assure you that Thalia will try her best to make the best effort as well. Right, Thalia?"

"O-Of course, Lady Artemis." Thalia said with only a slight hesitation.

"So what do you have in mind for this reconciliation thing?"

"I did say I would teach you some hunting skills did I not?" Artemis said with a smirk. "How can I do that without taking you on a hunt?"

* * *

An hour later found Andi, Thalia and Artemis - Ida, Wendy and Hunter hadn't wanted to come, citing not wanting to get between Andi and her sisters. Andi was pretty sure they just wanted to stay away from what they knew to be an explosive situation. - soaring over the Sea of Monsters in Artemis' chariot. Said vehicle was a thing of absolute beauty. The last time Andi saw it, she'd been in no shape to appreciate it but now as she rode in the sleigh like carriage made entirely of silver as the whole thing was pulled along by four silver antlered golden reindeer she finally had the time to truly admire its perfection. It was a truly wondrous work of art.

"You really should get your own chariot, sister." Artemis smiled, chest puffed out in pride. "They are the best means of travel. The wind in your hair, the grip of the reins, it is a divine feeling."

She giggled at her own small joke.

Andi rolled her eyes good naturedly, but smiled as well.

"I've been thinking about it. I'll probably get one soon. I may ask Brother Hephestuas for some tips while I make it myself."

"Whatever you decide to do, you best act fast." Her elder divine sister warned. "A chariot is not only a means of transport for us gods of Olympus. It is also an important status symbol. The longer you tarry, the more talk others will make of it."

"I'll be sure to put it on the top of my list. Meanwhile, let's see what little fish we can round up." Andi said as she brought out Skyline. It crackled with power as the winds around them wisped in excitement.

"Thalia, take the reins." Artemis told her Lieutenant as she drew her own bow and copied Andi's ready position. "Shall we have a little competition, sister?"

"I tried that once with Apollo. I lost badly. I learned my lesson."

"Yes, but now you are a goddess. While not one of the hunt, the call of it still rings within you."

"And you're _the _goddess of the hunt." Andi pointed out. "I'm not about to take part in something I know I'll lose. Unless, you're ordering me to?"

"I hope that does not deter you." The moon eyed goddess smirked as a silver arrow formed in her hand. "Besides, you are the apex of the Wild. The highest ranking of the gods of the pure Wild that still live. Let the thrill of the hunt take hold of you."

"I'm a goddess of the Wild in the sense of the plants and animals, Artemis. Of the balance of nature. Hunting is a _very _small part of that. I'm sorry, but I don't feel it."

"A shame," Artemis pouted, looking very much like the child she appeared to be. "But then how about if I allowed you an advantage?"

"A handicap?"

"That _and _a spell or two to aid your aim and targeting?"

"I don't know _any _spell like that. At least not one that will work at the godly speeds and distances we're working at." Andi said with a frown. "And that includes all the wizarding spells ever developed that I learned when I become the wand wavers' goddess."

"Hm, true. Any of those were made with mortals in mind." Artemis knitted her brow in thought. "As you are a goddess of magicks, mayhaps you could create one now. You'd be well within both your rights and power to do so. I'm sure such a spell would be a boon in the battles to come, Sister."

"True," Andi mused. "Give me a moment."

Andi focused for a second, mentally ordering the magic that was now at her command to shape itself into a useful form.

Acting on her will magic circles appeared over her eyes like contact lenses and with their aid her world expanded. Her perception of the world widened, even beyond what her already divine clarity already granted her. Looking over the side of the chariot, she could see fish down to their shimmering scales. She could spot each twitch of every muscle that they made to swing their tail fins as they swam through the waters. She peered down to the very depths of the Abyssal Zone and even to the ocean floor down below. All of which she perceived with perfect, absolute clarity. This was a feat usually only possible for Andi through the use of her divine omniscience, a draining ability that she'd only ever used once and then swore never to do so again. Just a second of it and she'd felt as exhausted as a hard day's fighting as a mortal used to leave her.

_This spell is so much better!_

"There! I'll call it **Μυστικά μάτια της θείας σαφήνειας **(Mystic Eyes of Divine Clarity)."

"Very good, Sister." Artemis said with a grin. "So, are you up to a little friendly competition now?"

"If it's purely for fun, sure. It'll be a good chance to test this new spell out."

"Then let's go." The Goddess of the Hunt said as loosed an arrow that took out a sea serpent in the ocean's depths far below.

Not to be outdone, Andi fired three arrows of her own that took out a pack of Telekhine. Fifteen kills with three arrows? That was pretty good in Andi's opinion.

"Good shots," Artemis complimented.

"You too."

"This is only the beginning though," the older goddess said, her eyes ablaze with the fire of competition.

"The game's on." Andi agreed.

Even as they spoke, they let loose with their next batch of arrows. The game was truly on now.

* * *

"I did it! I killed that Sea Serpent! Lady Artemis, Lady Andromeda, did you see it?" Thalia said, sounding oh so proud.

Artemis clapped politely and Andi holding onto the reins smiled an encouraging smile even as she mentally rolled her eyes.

_So what? Artemis took one out with her first arrow. You took twenty to take out one half the size! _Andi scoffed. _Even if you're just a mortal there's no reason to be so proud when your achievement has already been total outclassed._

Unfortunately, she just _had _to be supportive. Or something. She wasn't going to sabotage Artemis' little attempt at fostering a reconciliation. At least on Thalia's end. Andi honestly didn't really care about the demigod daughter of Zeus by this point.

She had her chance and turned it into a dumpster fire. And poured gasoline on top of it.

By the look Artemis shot her, she knew her mind too.

_So this _is _for Thalia. _Andi concluded with a sigh. _Thanks for the heads up, Sister._

_You would not have agreed to come if I had told you. _The Goddess of the Wilderness, Forests and Hills sent her telepathically.

_...Alright, that's fair. _

_Besides, have you not honed your hunting skills through the course of this hunt?_

Andi had. With Artemis accompanying her, Andi had ended up unconsciously emulating her as she shot her bow. As she zeroed in on her targets. As she followed the subtle signs and spoor left behind by prey as they tracked them down. Before she became a goddess there was no way she could learn anything just by watching someone else do something, but now? The amount of things she'd learned from the Goddess of the Hunt in an hour of hunting outstripped everything she'd ever learned about hunting back at Camp by miles.

She wasn't going to gain a hunting portfolio or anything, but she'd definitely gained plenty of skill in the art now.

_It _has _been enlightening and pretty fun too. Maybe we can do this again sometime. _Andi offered cautiously, uncertain of the elder, much more senior goddess' receptiveness to the idea.

_Indeed! Having a divine hunting companion has been a delight._

Andi felt some relief at how Artemis was being so chill about it.

The telepathic conversation between the goddesses lasted only a second though, so Thalia noticed none of it even as Artemis addressed her.

"Do not be too proud, my Lieutenant. Pride goeth before the fall. Remember that."

"That's a pretty big one too. How are you going to skin it?" Andi added in jest, a tease in her tone.

"We Hunters don't skin everything we hunt." Thalia shot back instinctively, before the realization of what she'd done hit her like a ton of bricks as her eyes widened in horror and her mouth snapped shut with an audible clicking of her teeth slamming against each other.

_Punish her. _Artemis urged.

_What? Really?_

_You are a goddess. If she is to respect you then she needs to remember that. Negative reinforcement will help with that._

_...Alright. _Andi said with an uneasy swallow and frowned at Thalia. "You should watch that tongue when talking to a goddess. Maybe you should do without it for a week as a reminder to do that."

Thalia opened her mouth, only to find that where her tongue had been there was nothing but a bleeding stump. Blood quickly filled her mouth and spilled down her chin causing her to cup her mouth in wide eyed panic even as blood poured from it.

_That went a lot further than I wanted it to. Whoa, okay, um, wording. Gotta remember wording. _

_I imagine so. _Artemis agreed. _You must be more careful with your curses, Sister. They act on your intent _and _your emotions. It is clear you detest Thalia and that fueled the curse to take this gruesome form. Nevertheless it is-_

"Harsh, but fair." Artemis noted observing Andi's punishment critically. "Well done, Sister."

"Uh, yes. Thank you, Sister." Andi said, holding the reins tighter in reflection of how uncomfortable she felt. That had escalated really fast. Too fast.

_It is the way of the gods, Sister. Even the simplest actions on our part can have the most dire of effects on mortals. This is why the Ancient Laws restrict our involvement with them so tightly._

_Sorry, I think I'm still adjusting. Wow, she is gushing. D-Do I do something?_

_Mayhaps refine your curse to ensure she doesn't bleed out._

Andi nodded, both in agreement and as a mnemonic to channel her power to amend her curse.

Thalia spat up another glob of blood and it kept coming, but her paling face suddenly had the color return to it slowly.

_Not what I had in mind. _Artemis critiqued. _But acceptable._

_I'll try and work on it._

_No, leave it. The flowing blood is a visceral reminder to Thalia of her misstep. It will make the negative reinforcement all the stronger._

Andi nodded to herself as an awkward silence, sans Thalia continually spitting up blood, filled the air.

_Do not be awkward, Sister. Everything you have done here is perfectly correct from the point of view of your station. Remember you're a goddess now._

_R-Right. So! Should we try and find a kraken? I always wanted to shoot one. _

"I don't believe it will be necessary, Sister." Artemis said out loud as she eyed the surrounding waters warily. "It appears our next set of prey has come to us."

It was then Andi felt it as well. The silence. They were in the Sea of Monsters and that meant they were always surrounded by monsters of all types. Some evil which tried to escape their wrath but many neutral creatures just minding their own business, but now all of them had fled. There could be only one reason for that. They had run away from a bigger, meaner monster.

"Wow, this one is a bold one." The new goddess couldn't help but confess.

"Yes, Sister," Artemis' smile was vicious and gleeful, "Give me the reins."

Barely having done so, the Goddess of the Hunt tugged hard on them causing her chariot to veer to the side sharply. This allowed them to barely escape being rammed by a massive giant fish with dozens of smaller monstrous fish attached to its sides like remoras.

Amazingly, instead of falling back into the ocean like Andi expected the immense leviathan spread its massive pectoral fins like wings and flew after them with its massive maw filled with multiple rows of razor sharp fangs spread wide clearly intent on swallowing them whole.

_Yeah, no. I've no intention of reenacting Jonah's stint inside a whale. _Andi thought as she reached out with her mind to the winds under the monster's wings and pulled them from right out under it.

Without the lift they provided, the massive creature crashed back into the sea below like a stone and caused a minor tsunami as it broke the water's surface.

"Well, that was a thing." Andi blinked in confusion at what the Hades just happened.

"A cetus, or more accurately a school of them." Artemis informed her. "They are the monstrous children of Phorcys and Keto, the ancient gods of the seas and parents to most sea monsters. Many of them serve the Titan Oceanus."

Thalia making some gurgling sounds and pointing urgently at the water, had the two goddesses looking back down at the sea where the beast was doggedly swimming after them.

"It's a persistent monster." Artemis noted, sounding a tad impressed.

"Great, I guess the Titan wasn't happy with us taking an afternoon hunting flight." Andi pursed her lips as Artemis jinked her chariot to the left to narrowly avoid one of the smaller javelin shaped remora cetea that had shot out of the water at them like a missile.

"He _is _siding with the Crooked One in this war. This might be an assassination attempt."

"Which is weird since I remember him being neutral last time? Grandmother Rhea saw to that." Andi wondered aloud as she put an arrow through the javelin cetus' head even as another of its kind shot at them and Artemis jinked to the side once more.

"She did, but it seems the Crooked One's silver tongue has wormed its way into his brother's ear." Artemis frowned as she cracked the reins and jinked again to avoid a trio of the monstrous living missiles. "He probably believes that the Titans will win this time. A worrying sign."

"That's bad, right?" Andi asked as she took out the projectile monsters with shots from Skyline before they could fall back into the sea. "I mean Oceanus has a rep for being cautious, right? He won't risk it all on a war he thought he'd lose. That's how Grandmother Rhea convinced him to stay neutral last time."

The Goddess of the Hunt jinked again, swooping under the maw of a rather comical looking cetus that had decided to mix in an attempt to bite them with its suicidal lunge out of the water. "Grandmother isn't here to remind him of the foolishness of siding with their brother this time it seems."

"_Great_. So Uncle Poseidon will be occupied for the war now." Andi cursed as she fired a few wind cyclone arrows at the jumping cetea, blasting their heads off. "At least we have a semi-confirmation. Uncle may be able to do something with enough warning?"

"We can only hope," Artemis acknowledged. "Though it is likely if Oceanus is attacking us that he has already begun his campaign against Atlantis as well."

"I'm trying to stay optimistic." Andi confessed as she let loose a few more arrows of screeching winds that took out a half dozen leaping cetea.

However, it seemed that the monsters had gotten used to her attack patterns and even as their brethren were still just dissolving into golden dust another batch of them leapt through the golden rain and directly at the Moon Chariot.

Andi still managed to take most of them out and Artemis jinked them out of the way of the rest. Mostly. One managed a grazing blow and rocked the carriage, even as Andi gutted it along the side with Skyline's sword form. That however was enough to knock Thalia off balance.

"Blergh!" Thalia cried out as she flailed her arms desperately searching for a handhold.

Rolling her eyes, Andi casually reached out with her free hand and grabbed the demigod and pulled her back to safety.

"Keep your balance." Andi barked, more annoyed than anything. "Hold onto something if you must."

Thalia nodded with fervor as she gripped the chariot like a lifeline.

"Sister, take out the main cetea." Artemis urged. "The remoras are likely unending so long as it lives."

"Cheap trick," Andi snorted with annoyance as she lined up a shot and charged some cutting winds. "Why do monsters always use them?"

"It's the only way they can win most of the time." Artemis offered with a shrug.

"True," Andi replied as she shot her arrow.

It flew true, in no small part thanks to her **Μυστικά μάτια της θείας σαφήνειας**, and slammed into the monstrous leviathan and exploding into a churning mass of razor sharp winds that reduced the monster into the consistency of chunky salsa.

Though nowhere near as appetizing.

"That was a thing." Andi said as she let out a small sigh.

* * *

"This is goodbye then," Andi said as the Moon Chariot pulled into Camp another hour later.

"Unless you're interested in joining my Hunters," Artemis asked leadingly.

"Yeah, no." Andi said with a shake of her head. "I have a boyfriend."

"Yes, I know." Artemis said with a sigh as they came to a soft landing in front of Cabin One. "Aphrodite has already corrupted you with her corrupting touch."

"Romantic love isn't that bad, you know," Andi offered as she got off.

All she got in reply was Thalia gagging, though that might have to do with the blood still constantly filling her mouth, and Artemis' dismissive scoff.

"Well then, till we meet again Andromeda." Artemis said raising her bow in salute. "Fare thee well."

"See ya! Drive safe!" Andi waved them off as she raised her own bow in a salute.

"Thalia?" Artemis said eyeing her Lieutenant meaningfully. "Anything to say?"

The demigod daughter of Zeus gurgled incomprehensibly for a moment and offered Andi a bow.

_You appreciate me saving you, huh? And you're even thanking me for reminding you of your place? _Andi thought after translating the gibberish in her head. _I can believe the former, but the latter's probably just a little diplomatic lie._

"Don't mention it." Andi said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "See you later."

Smiling at what she probably thought was a good outcome, Artemis nodded at Andi in a final farewell and snapped the reins of her chariot hard, sending it shooting up into the sky like a bolt of silver light.

_I'm glad that's over with._

For all that she'd enjoyed Artemis' company, Andi still found her semi-mortal sister annoying as hell. Thalia's presence alone almost ruined the mood entirely.

_Hope she's not there the next time Artemis wants to hang out. _The young Goddess of the Wild thought as she walked into Cabin One where her household waited. Much as she had enjoyed the hunt, she still had lessons and other important things to do.

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**Ah! What a sweet and wholesome chapter. We had politics, station reminders, blood, truly a Greek Chapter. So Andi is not a total puppet under Hecate, but still listed as her champion, so yay for her. **

**Nameless: Yeah. For some clarification, Hecate is still her superior. She can still give Andi orders. They would just not be quite so absolute on Andi now and more like suggestions. It would still be best if Andi carried them out, a rep as a disobedient subordinate isn't good even as a god, but she doesn't strictly **_**have **_**to.**

**The Artemis section was interesting. Andi having to learn that yes, it is okay to horribly punish someone for the slightest remark. It was a well, not hard since it was Thalia, but something she hadn't really thought of having to do before. Artemis really encouraged her here that yes, cursing people is perfectly natural to the divine and Andi needs to get used to it. **

**Nameless: It may seem wrong for our modern sensibilities but keep in view that this action is more geared to a god(dess)' standing among their fellows. If they cannot even put a disrespectful mortal in their place then they'll come across as weak and no god wants that. It's a toxic way of doing things by our standards but don't judge them too harshly. Gods operate on what can be considered Blue and Orange Morality. Or close to it anyways. Just look at the whole Trails of Apollo series. A major theme in it is Apollo's growing understanding of human morality.**

**Tis the life and style of the divine! Get used to it Andi!**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Ten: Getting to know the World**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

Standing outside a relatively modest palace on Olympus, Andi checked the address against the invitation in her hands for a second time.

"This is the right place." The young Goddess of the Wild confirmed.

"Indeed it is, Sister." The palace's owner said as she stepped out to greet her.

Hebe was a stunningly beautiful woman with flowing golden locks, sparkling blue eyes and a perfect hourglass figure. Dressed in a burgundy cold shoulder flounce midi dress, she looked like she'd just stepped off a runway. Her beauty truly befit her portfolio as Goddess of Eternal Youth.

Next to her, Andi felt plain in her simple V-neck long-sleeved hollow out lace skater dress. Even if it was the fanciest casualwear Andi owned.

_Maybe I should have dressed up more? _The young goddess thought even as her half-sister enthusiastically hooked her arm around her own and began dragging her into her palace.

"Thanks for accepting the invite! It's been a while since we had a new possible MGS member here on Olympus!"

"MGS?"

"Yeah," Hebe smirked and gave her a hug. "Minor Goddess Society. It's our own private club to hang out and chat about the latest gossip. So I'm really glad you're here, Sister-"

She was cut off when they entered into what looked like a parlor of some kind and were promptly ambushed by a pack of minor goddesses.

"Welcome!" The goddesses said as one, before each tried to shake Andi's hand excitedly.

"Uh, um, hi. Hello! Thank you. Nice dress." Andi said in rapid fire as she was swarmed by giggling goddesses.

"Calm down everyone," Hebe said at last, hands on her hips. "You're all making Andromeda uncomfortable. Now back off a little and let her breathe. Seriously, I bring out a little of Dionysus' stash and you forget your manners. You lot can get to know her later, but for now go back to mingling."

"Sorry about them," Hebe told Andi, hooking her arm around the younger goddess' own once more and guiding her to a seat at the head of the room. "It's just everyone is very excited that we might be getting a new addition. It's been a _very _long time since it's happened."

"I get that." Andi said as she graciously sunk into a throne next to Hebe's own as her host took a seat as well and a nymph - a oread, if Andi wasn't wrong - served them both some refreshments.

"Question, have you had any of Dionysus' work before?" Hebe asked with mock seriousness.

"I've had some wine, but not our brother's."

"You are in for a treat!" One of the goddesses giggled into her goblet.

"Right," Andi said, looking down at the red liquid. It was so strong that the fumes alone made her blink a few times. She swirled it a few times like she saw some of the others do and took a small sip.

It was like tasting a whole new universe of flavours. The moment the wine touched her taste buds, she knew anything less would taste bland in comparison from then on. There were flavours exploding in her mouth thanks to Dionysus' wine that she couldn't even explain in words. It was simply divine.

_I really get what Dionysus is talking about now. Wow! This stuff is great!_

"So what does this, um, MGS?" Hebe nodded and Andi continued. "What does the MGS do?"

"Well, officially we're an alliance of minor goddesses. It gives us more standing than if we acted alone. But mainly we just gossip over tea parties like this. We go on the occasional retreats together too. Our last one was to Las Vegas if I recall."

"It was," one of the goddesses that Andi didn't recognize said with a giggle. "The strippers were oh so very strapping. I think I sired a half dozen demigods on that trip alone."

Andi blushed atomic red at that and the goddesses tittered at her expense, sending good natured teases her way.

"Oh, so innocent still."

"You're darling, dearie."

"I just want to hide her away, we don't have many virgin minor goddesses!"

"No, she's gotta lose it before Artemis tries to muscle in on her too much."

"Fair point. Why don't we go take her to a brothel now? There's one down the street isn't there?"

"She can't just lose her innocence to some gigolo!" Another goddess said, sounding scandalized. "She needs the best. I know! Let's take a trip down to the Underworld and fish out Adonis! Let her first time be with the most desirable man of all time!"

"Adonis is boring!" Another goddess said with a sneer. "And Persephone would whine about it to Hades."

"Why not with Priapus?"

"Do you want her to be afraid of men?"

"Don't I have a say in all this?" Andi couldn't help but ask as she took a nice long sip of her universe in a cup. It made her feel better.

"Maybe she'd enjoy some time with Orcus? His whip is oh so satisfying."

"Not everyone is into S&M like you, Eileithyia."

"Are they always like this?" Andi asked Hebe, halfway between amused and terrified.

"Oh, this is tame compared to what they're like after they've had a few cups." Hebe giggled, simply glowing with excitement. "If you're worried though, don't be. They are only teasing. Besides, some of their suggestions are something you should consider if you are seeking a consort. Well, maybe not Eileithyia's, but the others are valid. As the goddess of childbirth and labour pains, her tastes are rather skewed."

"Isn't uh, Priapus the one with the-"

"Huge dick, yes!" Hebe said with a chuckle. "He's a nice fellow though. Very sweet, but if you're a size queen, well~"

"Plus his portfolio is vegetable gardens, which fits quite nicely with your earthy one of the Wild." Another goddess suggested.

"Thank you, Asterea." Hebe nodded imperiously at the young looking goddess with long walnut brown hair that was gathered together behind her head in a dignified manner, along with deep indigo eyes that were reminiscent of a sea of stars. "Thinking about such things like complimenting domains when looking for a good consort? How limiting."

"It can be a big deal," Asterea said with a shrug.

"You're a virgin goddess, what do you know about marriage?" The pleasantly plump and relatively plain looking Eileithyia countered and the two settled into an argument.

"S-So!" The virgin goddess pouted, "I learn vicariously from all of you!"

"Andi," Hebe said, touching Andi's arm carefully pulling her away from the amusing argument. "I can call you that right?"

"Of course." Andi said easily enough. "If I can call you Hebe."

"Of course you can." Hebe said, smiling so brilliantly that her face literally lit up. "I know this might be a little overwhelming."

"A little," Andi admitted. "But it's fun. Never really got to do gir-er, goddess talk before."

At this she gestured at Asterea and Eileithyia's squabble which had devolved into a minor food fight as they threw random fruit at each other with every barb they sent at each other. All whilst the other goddesses egged them on, taking bets.

"Yes, though as much as I do want you to join the MGS. I wished that I could've organized a more personal day with just us. Father's daughters I mean. But sadly with the war- But! I assure you once we've won I _will _get one organized."

"Victory Vegas!" A few of the goddesses cheered.

Hebe smiled at the suggestion, but otherwise ignored the drunken call and carried on as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"Though Artemis can be tough to pin down for a date. I get she likes to cuddle with her collective but she really needs to be with the family once in awhile."

"She took me out hunting."

"Yes, and, if you don't bug her it'll be the only time you'll hang out with her in the century. She's reclusive like that."

"Even with me! And we used to hang out all the time back in the day when we walked the world of men together!" One of the goddesses who spoke to her earlier said as she came to sit next to Andi. "Heya there, rookie! I'm Astraea by the way if you didn't catch my name earlier. Pleased to meet ya!"

"Hi," Andi returned after an encouraging nod from Hebe. "Andromeda, but call me Andi."

"As I said, nice to meet you Andi."

"So question," Andi said and continued when the other goddess gave an enthusiastic nod. "Why were you so focused on portfolios just now?"

"Ah, well, I dunno if you know but my portfolio is justice and I take it very seriously because it's very important. So that kinda influences me a lot, so, yeah, I think a lot of things through the lens of whether it's just or if it fits into my portfolio."

Andi nodded. She noticed a god's portfolio influenced them a lot. Even herself. While she'd always been conscious of the environment since becoming a demigod. The various nature spirits in Camp had drilled it into all the Campers. Ever since she became the Goddess of the Wild, her care for the environment has gone through the roof! She'd stopped using non-biodegradable and unsustainable material altogether! And she had taken to advocating the same.

"The others don't seem to have the same problem," Andi noted sullenly. "Or at least not to the same extent."

"It gets easier to ignore the influence with age." Astraea told her. "But don't let the others fool you, _everyone_ of us are deeply shaped by our portfolios."

Andi nodded, before changing the subject. "So you're justice personified, right? So mind telling me what it is exactly?"

"You want the easy answer or the hard one?"

"The easy one first, I guess."

"Well, justice is what the powerful, be they the king, lord, masses, or whatnot, see as the right thing to be done." Astraea told her bluntly. "Don't get me wrong, the powerful can do unjust things and often do. But ultimately what is just or unjust is decided by them."

"That's depressing."

Astraea shrugged in a way of 'What can you do?'. "The world is depressing. It's why things like justice was even created by the mortals. Without ideals like it to cling to, they would just all kill themselves I think."

"That's not comforting either."

"Don't think about it too much." Astraea suggested. "It's what the mortals do. Here! Have one of these ambrosia cakes! They're delicious and will take your mind off things right away!"

The new goddess couldn't lie, the cake did exactly as Astraea advertised. Their conversation switched to lighter topics from there, focusing more on some of the more amusing things the much older goddess had seen over the ages.

And as time wore on, Andi couldn't help but admit that she was really enjoying being there. The atmosphere was so warm and friendly that it was hard not to.

_I'm glad I accepted the invitation._ She smiled and took another sip. _I think I _will _join Hebe's MGS after all._

"Well, well, well look at the Girl Scouts. Talking cookie sales, wimps?" A sneer came from the room's entrance.

Turning her head, Andi saw what at first she thought was a crossdressing Ares. Then she rethought that idea and frowned at the heavy leather wearing biker chick with shaved blonde hair and fiery eyes. Unlike Ares, she didn't even bother to hide the hateful fire that burned in her eyes.

"Enyo?" Hebe said in surprise. "What are you… you never come to one of our meetings. Only when you want trouble, y-you jerky jerk face!"

"Oh, scathing as usual, you babyfaced brat." The hard faced goddess sneered as she walked into the room. The once joyous atmosphere becoming heavy and Andi felt herself growing a touch more irritated.

"Rein your power in!" Hebe barked, getting to her feet and glaring at their sister. "There will be no violence in my palace, so rein your Odikinesis in before you start a fight!"

"Fine, fine, just having some fun, _Sis_. I'm just here to see the old man's new spermling." Enyo dismissed, sending a glare at Andi who just raised an eyebrow in return.

"Do not insult my guests," Hebe said warningly, her eyes narrowed and power dancing between her fingers.

"Yeah, yeah, daddy's princess." Enyo said with a snort. "All you pampered girls are the same. I don't know what Father sees in the lot of you."

"You failed to earn Father's favor through your own actions, Enyo." Hebe shot back fiercely. "It's not our fault he's put off by your warmongering ways."

"Fuck you. Tch, listening to your tripe isn't worth this, just like the newbie." The war goddess sneered and disappeared in a column of red fire.

"That was intense," Andi said, cutting into the tense silence that followed Enyo's departure.

"It was," Hebe agreed with a frown. "Andi, be wary of Enyo. It is not good that you've earned her ire for being the latest of our Father's daughters to enjoy his favor. She's a loose cannon and likely to come after you when given the chance."

"Hebe is right," A goddess that radiated peace said with a look of disgust. "Just her being here makes me want to renew the wards on this palace."

"You can do that later, Harmonia." Hebe told her seriously as she retook her seat.

"It'll need a good cleaning too, Hebe." Another goddess opined, turning her nose up and pinching it. "Enyo is so filthy that she'll need to be dipped in lava just to get clean. I bet she tracked in all kinds of dirt when she walked in."

The goddesses all tittered at the remark, even Andi giggled along.

"That might be a little too much, Hygeia." Hebe said as her giggling subsided. "But I'll definitely clean up after Enyo."

With that said, the Matron of Brides clapped her hands together and regathered everyone's attention.

"Enough of worrying about Enyo. It's spoiling the mood. We're here to enjoy ourselves, not get upset. So forget that sourpuss!"

At their hostess' urging the goddesses readily complied.

* * *

Andi herself was pouring herself some tea when a nervous looking winged goddess came up to her.

"Uh, hello?" Andi greeted.

"Hello, my name's Pheme. I'm the goddess of fame, good repute, infamy and scandal." The other goddess said in a rush that took all of Andi's divine perception to make sense of her words. "And I know this is very much a stretch to ask, but could you swear on the Styx to not seek my domains?"

Andi blinked in confusion at the odd request. "Why?"

"It has to do with your Fatal Flaw as a demigod." Pheme explained as she nervously grabbed at the loose fabric of her ancient Greek peplos outer garment. "It fell squarely in my domains and so if you died Zeus would have held _me _responsible and had my head. And even though you're a goddess now, I'm not taking any chances!"

"I'm sorry." Andi said, raising her hands in a placating gesture in the hopes of calming the obviously overwrought goddess. "I had no control over my Fatal Flaw."

"I know that!" Pheme whined pitifully, visibly fighting tears. "But this is my life on the line here!"

"I get that." The goddess of the Wild said slowly. "Um. You wanted a Stygian Oath out of me, right?"

Pheme nodded.

"Then sure." Andi said easily. All things considered, it wasn't too much to ask. "I swear on the Styx that I will not seek the domains of the goddess Pheme outside of what is natural for a goddess."

At the boom of supernatural thunder in the distance, Pheme literally collapsed to her knees and sobbed in relief.

"There, there." Andi patted the other goddess' back comfortingly. "We good? I honestly don't want to step on your, or anyone's, toes here."

"Thanks," Pheme said with a sniffle. "I _really _needed that Oath. And, um, good luck newbie."

With that Pheme just teleported away, leaving Andi's hand awkwardly hanging in mid-air as she blinked in confusion.

"What just happened?"

"Don't mind Pheme. She's always like that." Another winged goddess said as she walked over. Unlike Pheme's flesh and blood avian wings, this goddess had a pair of polished gold that glittered brightly. She was a tall and beautiful goddess and was dressed in a shimmering sleeveless dress, with her dark hair styled into piled-up braids circled with a gilded laurel wreath.

"Let me guess, you're Nike?" Andi said, recognizing her from the laurel wreath and golden wings.

"Got it right in one," the goddess of victory said with a grin.

"So you were saying Pheme is always so, so, uh, help me out here."

"A nervous wreck?" Nike suggested with a chuckle.

"Not how I'd describe someone, but yeah."

"You're too nice." Nike said with a shake of her head. "Pheme is always nervous like that. It comes with the territory of having the domains that she has. She's as nervous as the mortals are about being in disrepute and/or getting in trouble. Just all the time. It's why she got the domains in the first place."

"That's kinda sad." Andi noted with a frown. "It's not a way to live."

"For us maybe but Pheme has been managing it for millennia. It is not up to us to judge whether another goddess is suited to the domains and portfolios they've been given." Nike told her seriously.

"I didn't mean it that way." Andi said putting up her hands in surrender.

"I know. But consider that your fair warning. Few gods will like hearing you say what you did regardless of your intent. Even in a casual setting like this."

"Lesson learned." Andi assured the much older goddess. "I'll be more careful with my words."

"That's all you can really hope for," Nike told her patting Andi's hands comfortingly. "Learning to watch your words isn't easy for most new formerly mortal gods or goddesses. Some had experience at it when mortal usually from being royalty or some other form of politician, but most don't have that luxury. It's why so many like you end up making so many enemies in their early years."

"I'm trying to avoid that."

"I know and with Ida helping you, you've a bigger head start than most."

"Ida is a treasure."

"She certainly is."

"To Ida." Andi said, raising her teacup up playfully in a mock toast.

Chuckling Nike conjured a teacup of her own and gently tapped it against Andi's. "To Ida."

Giggling, the two goddesses sipped their tea to complete their toast.

"So how do you like your new fate?" Nike said after a moment of companionable silence. "It isn't everyday that a mortal or god wins a game against the Fates, especially with their own destiny at stake."

"You've heard about it?"

"It did touch my domain."

"And did you affect anything? I remember praying to you."

"I _did_ sort of bless your rolls a little." Nike smirked, looking smug as her golden wings flexed a bit.

Andi looked startled at that, offering a confused look, "I, wow, thank you, but… I swore you weren't my biggest fan."

The goddess of victory shrugged, "I admit, I found you, with all of Zeus' favoritism, to be quite unlikable. As a result, I've withheld my favor from you on more than one occasion so you would have to win or lose on your own merit against some of the challenges you've faced."

"Then why did you help me against the Fates?"

The winged goddess looked aloof, "I was feeling generous that day. I like taking bets too after all."

"Um, alrighty then!" Andi smiled at the older goddess. She sensed there was more than what Nike was saying, but she knew not to press. "At least my luck wasn't too bad. Thank you though."

_Don't make waves. _Andi told herself.

The little MGS get together was suddenly interrupted when a loud voice boomed into the rooms of Hebe's palace, "Hebe! I know you're having another party up there! Why can't you give me some lovin' down here instead?"

Andi shook her head, her ears ringing from the thunderous voice.

"Ugh, why mother had me marry him I'll never know." Hebe hissed, her face scarlet with embarrassment.

"You better go tend to him though, Hebe," One of the goddesses Andi didn't recognize said with a sigh. "Otherwise, he'll start throwing mountains at Olympus again."

"I know Thalia," Hebe said as she sighed in resignation. "But please! Continue enjoying the tea. Hopefully it won't take _too _long."

With one last annoyed huff, Hebe teleported away to deal with her husband while the remaining goddesses continued with their tea party.

"Is Heracles always like that?"

"Always," Nike told her with a sigh. "It's why he is probably _the _most hated god on Olympus. And to think he was so nice back when he was mortal."

_Somehow I doubt that. _Andi thought as she recalled how he'd treated Zoë Nightshade back in his demigod days. She kept the opinion firmly to herself however.

_Don't make waves. _The newbie goddess reminded herself.

* * *

"You've surpassed me, Andi." Ida told the goddess seriously a week after the MGS meeting. "You are now officially more knowledgeable about magic than I am."

Both of them were seated in the sitting room inside Andi's magical apartment hidden in a cabinet in Cabin One of Camp Half-Blood and had just been reviewing all that the goddess knew about magic.

"Really!?" Andi gasped in surprise. "I mean, I guess I understand that about Wizarding magic but the rest too?"

"With being the divine Champion of Magic, you have an understanding of _all _magic that would take centuries to learn. Combined with your own divinely enhanced intellect, it has allowed you to learn far more quickly than you would've as a mere demigod."

"Okay, but then where can I learn more?" Andi asked with a frown. "I mean I have to counter the Technodjinn, being their bane and all, and even with everything I've learned I'm still not feeling confident."

"Then perhaps you should seek some more esoteric knowledge? Or perhaps lost lore?"

Stroking her chin in thought, Andi's lips slowly curled into a smile as the she mulled over the suggestion. "Yeah! That sounds fun! Maybe find someone who can help me!"

"I don't have a list of skilled magical practitioners that are still alive." Ida confessed, "Lady Hecate however may have an idea."

"I certainly do." Hecate said as she just appeared in one of the empty chairs at the table.

"Lady Hecate." Andi and Ida both greeted the goddess of magic respectfully.

"Andromeda, Ida." The goddess returned with surprising respect on her part.

"So you really have a list of people who can teach me new magic?"

"Not specifically those able to teach you new magic," Hecate said with a roll of her eyes. "But powerful magic users capable of esoteric or otherwise lost magic. That the two overlap is a happy coincidence."

"Anyone in particular you have in mind?"

"In fact, I do."

* * *

"This is the place?" Andi asked as she eyed the French Château that sat right in the middle of Quebec City without anyone even noticing. Not surprising considering the thick layer of magic that surrounded it and hid it from the sight of mortals.

"It's either this or go to Miami and look up that Roshi fellow." Wendy told her with a shiver of disgust. "But that guy is a total perv. I lived in the middle of nowhere and even I heard about him. Betcha he'll want you to flash him your boobs just to get him to teach you."

"I would have to incinerate him for that."

"Yeah, which is why Lady Hecate sent us here instead."

"I know." Andi said with a sigh as she and Wendy made their way up the steps of the manor house and towards the front door. "Let's go ring the doorbell."

"That won't be necessary Lady Andromeda." A tall, stick-thin, young woman with long, curly black hair and glasses dressed in a simple long sleeved shirt and slacks said as she opened the door for them both. "Mistress Beatrice is expecting you."

"Oh! Thank you very much." Andi smiled at the young woman. "Who are you by the way?"

"My name is Taylor Sauer, Mistress Beatrice's apprentice. My title is the Arthropod Sorceress."

"Oh! That's an interesting field." Andi stated. Bug magic, that was neat. "Was it you that was controlling all the bugs outside just now? I sensed they were being controlled, but wasn't sure by whom."

"Indeed," the sorceress said with a nod. "I use the bugs around the manor as an early warning system of sorts."

"Yes, yes, Taylor. Most impressive. Though next time mind telling me _who _our guests are before you go inviting them in?" A beautiful Caucasian woman with ginger-blonde hair and blue eyes said from where she was lounging on a divan. Dressed in an elaborate ball gown her sprawling posture should have made her look completely unseemly, but somehow the woman made it appear elegant.

"Apologies, Mistress." The apprentice said, though she was ignored by her mistress the moment said blonde caught sight of Andi.

"Oh! A Greek goddess. How exciting." The master sorceress said, jumping to her feet and teleporting in front of Andi before examining her from head to toe like she was some fascinating specimen. Thankfully, this examination was limited to a visual inspection. If she started touching, Andi would likely lose her cool. It was uncomfortable enough already.

"I haven't seen one of your kind since I first become ageless and that was just before the Revolution!"

"The American Revolution?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Oh, please no!" The sorceress scoffed. "I'm talking about the French Revolution. As interesting as your little colonial dustup was, I'm French and a noblewoman at that. To me, the only Revolution that matters is the one that ended the Ancien Régime."

"Uh…" Wendy just looked at the blonde blankly.

"I'll explain later." Andi whispered to her partner.

"Miss Beatrice, the Golden Sorceress, I presume?"

"You presume correctly, little goddess." The sorceress said with a grin.

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you." Andi said, offering her hand to shake. "It's impressive to meet a sorceress of such power that she halted her own aging. Though I doubt Thanatos is a fan."

The noble woman let out a delighted laugh but did not take Andi's hand, choosing to curtsy instead. "Yes, well, it comes with the territory of following magic to its core. Better than being a Lich though. Utterly drafty or so I hear."

Sighing, Andi looked down at her shorts.

_How am I supposed to curtsy in this?_

"Never mind about curtsying." Beatrice said with a manic grin. "We can skip the formalities. What do you want?"

Taylor shook her head and turned to leave. "I'll go make us some tea."

"Don't bother Taylor. This won't take long."

"Why do you say that?" Andi asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"First transactions rarely last long in my experience. So what do you want Miss Goddess?"

"I want to learn some magic."

"A goddess of magic asking a sorceress for tips with magic?" Beatrice asked coyly.

"Is that so strange?" Andi asked with a shrug. "We gods are powerful but we aren't _really _omnipotent."

"Ah! So refreshing to hear a god actually admit that." Beatrice said with a chuckle. "Very well, what will you offer me in return for a tip?"

"How about a favour you can cash in at a later date?"

"Pas assez bon (Not good enough)." Beatrice said with a shake of her head, and Andi thanked her divine ability to understand all languages for letting her understand the sorceress' slip into French. "A spell for a spell."

"What spell could you possibly want from me?"

"I do believe the wizards you hold domain over have an interesting spell that lets them create something they call Gubraithian Fire? How about that?"

Andi frowned. That wasn't all that impressive a spell. Sure Gubraithian Fire was enchanted to burn forever without dying but surely that wasn't too hard to achieve with half the magic that Beatrice was supposedly capable of. But if that was what the Golden Sorceress wanted… Then the goddess saw no reason to say no.

"Very well." Andi said as she conjured a roll of parchment. "Here's a writeup on the spell. Everything you might ever want to know about it should be there."

"Good. Good." Beatrice said as she took the parchment. "As for my spell… Taylor catch!"

With those words she tossed a magical arrow at her apprentice who easily caught the spell with little more than a sigh and flung it back at her mistress. They repeated this a number of times, mixing in the occasional other spell besides standard magic arrows before finally with a wave of her hand, Beatrice dismissed all the spells.

"Enough of a demonstration?" The Golden Sorceress asked with a smirk.

"Yes. Thank you." Andi said with a nod, even as Wendy shot her a look like she thought she was crazy.

"Good. Then catch."

Andi easily caught the dozen magical bolts sent her way and tossed them back at Beatrice as arrows. Unfazed, the sorceress waved her hand and dismissed the spells.

"And that concludes our business for today." Beatrice said as she turned away from Andi. "Taylor, go prepare a bath. I think it's time for a soak."

"Yes, Mistress." Taylor said as she departed to carry out her Mistress' order.

"And don't forget that you'll be joining me this time." Beatrice shouted after her apprentice.

"Of course not, Mistress." Taylor replied with a faint blush as she stepped out of the room.

"Uh, are you two together?" Wendy asked, looking between mistress and apprentice in confusion.

"You two are still here? Didn't I say our business was concluded for today."

"You're only going to sell me one spell?" Andi asked incredulously.

"For today, yes." Beatrice told her with a shrug. "When I think of another Wizarding spell I want I'll get in touch with you and see about selling another of my spells. Until then, au revoir!"

Before Andi could protest, she found Wendy and herself standing at the foot of Half-Blood Hill just outside of Camp's boundaries.

"Did she just teleport us against our will?" Wendy gasped, her face pale.

"Yeah, she did." Andi nodded as she began climbing the hill. "I think we know why Hecate thought she could teach me a thing or two now."

"Yeah." Wendy said still sounding shocked by recent events even as she followed after Andi.

* * *

They had barely made it over the boundary of Camp's wards when a hoot had them looking up.

"Hedwig! I've been so busy that I haven't seen you in a while, girl." Andi greeted her owl friend as in a fluttering of her white wings the avain landed on the goddess' extended arm.

Hedwig hooted again. She didn't speak in a conventional sense and she didn't need to. Even without her newly acquired ability to understand all animals, she'd have understood. The owl's sadness at her neglect was palpable.

Stroking her little friend's head, infusing her power in her fingers, the goddess tried to express her apologies through feeling rather than words. It felt more… natural in a way.

Hedwig gave a stubborn hoot.

"I know, I know." Andi cooed as she pulled the owl into a hug, sadness welling up inside her for forgetting her trusty little owl in all the madness of obtaining godhood. "I'll write a few letters to Ron for you to deliver and have a big pile of seed and bacon just for you. Does that sound good? Being the personal delivery owl to the goddess of the wild is a big responsibility after all. And just as rewarding!"

Hedwig ruffled her feathers. Something that Andi read as her being somewhat appeased.

"Anything else I can do?"

The owl seemed to consider this for a long moment before letting out an annoyed hoot that had Andi smiling indulgently. "Well, if you think of something just let me know."

The owl nodded and started squirming. Getting the message, Andi let her friend go and the owl let herself fall a bit before winging it back into the air where she circled the goddess a few times before landing on her shoulder. The young goddess patted her trusty companion as the owl settled into her new perch.

_I need to remember to spend more time with Hedwig from now on._

It wouldn't do for her as a goddess of the wild to neglect an animal after all.

_Now if only I can find the time to do so between everything else._

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**The MGS... I love the idea and it feels so real too since I can see the minor goddesses pooling together to have a bigger voice compared to the big name goddesses on Olympus. Making it into a girls club to gossip and eat snacks just fits even more for the giggles. I hope we made it interesting as I'm eager to have more sessions for Andi to meet up with, and who knows what tips these goddesses might have for her, lol. **

**Nameless: That it lets us showcase some of the lesser known GrecoRoman goddesses is another plus side. The Hellenistic mythos is so rich, but sadly so few people really explore it in depth. It's always the Olympian Twelve or the more famous of the minor gods who get the spotlight. Well, here's our little attempt to buck the trend.**

**We used a few expies here for some fun. And Andi learned a new trick, turning a spell into an arrow is a must for an arcane archer! Especially an enemy spell!**

**Nameless: Not sure how useful it'll be against the Technodjinn which was who she was learning new magic to face but Beatrice doesn't care about that. **

**Also, I freely admit we keep forgetting about pets in our stories. Seriously! Unless you are a druid, you don't keep track of a familiar unless its in your combat repertoire in D&D terms. So, yeah… haha. **

**Nameless: So we had a strange review on Chapter 9 by a guest named anonyme. Honestly, the review confused me immensely. At first glance E4E and I think that the reviewer just didn't read the first two books. And yes! For those who don't know this is the **_**third **_**book in an ongoing series, please go read the first two books first. They can be found on E4E's profile page. But if that's not the case then I don't know.**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Eleven: Troublesome Little Brother**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

For months, since the start of the war, Nico di Angelo had been feeling like he wasn't pulling his weight. Despite all his training he was weak. Where people like his big sister and Silena had gotten so strong. And Andi had even become a goddess! All he'd managed was to summon a few skeletons and fight with a sword and shield. Which was cool enough, but wasn't as helpful in the war as he knew he could be.

Which was why he was going to fix it.

And to do that he needed some special training. But he'd need a special trainer for that not just Chiron. As great as the centaur was, he needed someone that could teach him skills specifically tailored for him. So he was going to summon one.

"I hope whoever I summon will like my offering." Nico said aloud as he placed the can of Coke he'd taken as a leftover from dinner next to a few drachma. They'd be his offering for whoever answered his summons. Charon charged an arm and a leg after all and reimbursing them for the trip back across the Styx was just the right thing to do.

"Alright. Time to get this started." The son of Hades said as he stepped a short distance away from the small tray where he'd put his offerings.

"Spirits of the Underworld, hear me!" Nico began chanting, raising his arms over his head more for the fun of it than any real need. "Masters of necromancy, heed my call! Accept my offering and come to my aid!"

A swirling vortex of sickly green energy started to form with his offering at the centre. Slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed the maelstrom intensified until it was impossible to see anything within. This tornado of power lasted for about a minute before it suddenly exploded in a brilliant green flash that blinded Nico for a moment.

As the son of Hades blinked the spots out of his eyes, he found a translucent spirit of a woman with floor length black hair, a skeletal face, and taut green skin hovering over the tray of his offerings. She was gulping down the soda hungrily even as she pocketed the drachma, shoving it into a pocket of her tattered dress.

"Thanks for the drink kid." The woman said once she was finished and crushed the can. "Now whatcha want from me?"

"Um, before that. Mind telling me what you are?" Nico asked with a grin, hyped up by the success of his summons. "I've never seen a spirit like you before."

"Of course, dearie, of course." She crooned and offered a grizzled smile. "I am Siobhan McDougal, a banshee. Thanks for the suit though."

"Suit?" Nico asked with confusion, a cold pit settling in his stomach.

"First rule of necromancy, when conducting any rituals _always _use a protective circle."

Nico turned to run, but it was too late. With a cackle the banshee surged after him and slammed into his body. He tried to shout for help but all he managed was a strangled cry as his eyes turned midnight black and a crazed grin covered his face.

* * *

"Is Nico back yet?" Bianca shouted into Cabin Eleven after her morning ablutions.

"Nope. Sorry Bianca but he's not here." Travis Stoll told her with a worried look. "I asked around a little while you were gone and it seems no one's seen him since dinner last night."

Normally either of the Stoll brothers giving her so much attention would have the daughter of Hades blushing up a storm but she was too worried about her little brother at the moment to think about her crush(es), so all she managed was a frown.

"Anyone have any clue? At all?"

Travis shook his head. "No one has any idea where he went. All his friends said was that he took a coke can from dinner last night."

"That's not unusual. He does that all the time." Bianca said with a roll of her eyes. "He likes a late night soda once in awhile."

Travis shrugged. "I know, which is why I didn't say it was a clue. Sorry, I'm not helping am I?"

"No, no. It's fine." Bianca hastily reassured the handsome son of Hermes. "I'm sure Nico just ran off to the woods last night to do some extra training and fell asleep out there. He's probably fine and making his way back as we speak."

"Yeah, I mean, he does all kinds of weird stuff. I know we all do that at times." Connor added as he strolled over from behind Bianca and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I think after breakfast I'll go look for him. Bring him some food." The Italian girl nodded, fighting the blush that had blossomed on her face at the younger Stoll brother's touch.

"We'll help." Travis assured her.

"Bianca!" One of the Stolls' younger brothers said as he ran over from the direction of the Big House. "Chiron was calling for you. Lady Andromeda was with him."

Andi being a goddess was still so surreal. One of her closest friends had become a goddess? That was something that she was still having trouble coming to terms with. Most of Andi's friends were.

Excepting for goodie-two shoes Katie and the nature spirits. They and the rest of the children of Demeter were all excited about it. They'd practically thrown a party when they heard Andi had become a goddess of the Wild.

Bianca couldn't get their enthusiasm. Talking to Andi nowadays, which happened disturbingly often since she'd stuck around Camp for some reason, always left Bianca feeling like she had to walk on eggshells now. Even if her domain was the Wild, Andi didn't seem to despise her at least due to her parentage or something, it would have really hurt if that had happened.

But at the same time…

She really wished Andi would just move on. Having a goddess in Camp meant everything had to be in tip top shape and having Andi living there meant everything had to be 100% _all _the time. She wasn't like Mr. D who didn't care and so could be ignored. It was getting too much to bear!

It wasn't like she was even doing it intentionally! She probably was like Mr. D and didn't care but until she actually said so… Yeah, they had to keep up the stressful appearance of perfection.

"Bianca," Connor said shaking her shoulder. "I know dealing with Lady Andromeda now is kinda weird. But you can't keep her waiting."

"Connor's right. Friend or not, she's a goddess. You don't want to piss her off." Travis agreed. "You better get going."

"Right." Bianca said with a nod. "Mind helping me find Nico while I'm seeing what Chiron and Lady Andi wants?"

"Sure thing." Travis said with an easy nod.

"You got it. We'll get some of the others to keep an eye and ear out too." Connor added.

"Thanks guys." She beamed at them with a bright smile. Leaving the Cabin, she jogged over to the Big House.

As she approached, she spotted Chiron in his wheelchair waiting for her on the wraparound porch. He was sipping some tea while he and Andi were chatting in low whispers. Chiron looked nervous while Andi herself looked visibly upset.

_Why do I have a _really _bad feeling about this?_

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me. Why can't I just purify that wretched bitch right out of him?" Andi snarled like a lioness as she watched the enthralled Nico leave Camp from her perch on the branch of a large oak, her nails digging into the wood.

Standing like an ominous statue on the tree branch next to her, Thanatos replied. "We are gods. We cannot intervene directly in the affairs of mortals."

"I… Yeah, alright. Just hate not being able to help."

"There are many ways to help." The Reaper of Souls told her. "We just have to be indirect going about it. Something you will need to learn."

Looking up at him, she cocked a brow at that, "It's like one of those Rube Goldberg machines or something?"

"Hm, a passable comparison. Though it's far less complicated."

"What do we do then?"

"Simple. We issue a Quest. Follow me."

In a swirl of his shimmering dark wings he vanished and Andi followed him, teleporting away in a spiraling gust of wind.

They rematerialized inside Mr. D's office in the Big House where the Olympian was sitting behind his desk apparently waiting for them.

"Lord Dionysus," the god of peaceful death said with a polite bow that Andi imitated. "I would like to issue a Quest for Bianca di Angelo."

"Of course you do," Mr. D scoffed. "I would be surprised if you didn't after what just happened. Though what's my bratty little sister doing here?"

Andi didn't rise to Dionsysus' bait. He'd been trying to get a rise out of her for weeks in the hopes that she'd throw a tantrum and he'd be able to use it to justify kicking her out of Camp. He might not like being there but it was still under _his _charge and he chafed at having another god on site that could second guess how he ran the place. Since she didn't exactly have anywhere else to go yet, she couldn't let that happen. That and she just didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"She's here to see how a Quest is organized from the godly perspective." Thanatos said easily enough, ignoring Mr. D's hostility like a pro.

"More hand-holding nonsense." The god of wine grumbled under his breath. "I never got so much help when I became a god."

_Let's head that resentment off a little._

"Actually, I'm just being a busybody." Andi chimed in with a small smile and a disarming shrug. "I can leave if you really don't want me to interfere."

Thanatos shot her a look of faint surprise. Quite a feat on her part. It was tough to get a reaction from the generally stoic god.

"Ugh, fine, fine. Stay sister," Mr. D said in his usual grouchy tone. "Remember though, you are just observing. No interference. Not unless you want to make the Quest _harder_ for little Becky."

His smile was large and malicious, madness glinting in his eyes as if hoping she would do just that.

Swallowing nervously, Andi said. "Agreed, brother. Thanatos, please teach me well."

"I will try." The winged god nodded. "It is refreshing to find a new goddess actually willing to learn. Most-"

"Are spoiled brats who think they're perfect and can do anything once they come into their power." Mr. D added sneeringly. "At least your clumsiness during your mortal life hasn't transcended into your immortal one. But that's enough talk for now. Get out! I have things to prepare for this Quest of yours!"

"Prep?" Andi asked as Thanatos guided her gently out of the room even as the answer presented itself when Mr. D began shouting at Chiron to go wake Bianca.

Andi winced at this, but thankfully a sleepy sounding Chiron countered that it would be better to wait till morning even as he trotted out of his room and into Mr. D's office, nodding distractedly to Andi and Thanatos as he passed.

"Bah! You spoil them! When I was conquering India, I hardly slept at all! And I was drunk!"

"We should leave things here to them." Thanatos urged. "We need to prepare the obstacles."

"Obstacles?" Andi asked, biting her lip worriedly. Could she be party to setting up monsters and traps for Bianca ahead of time?

"Yes. They are mostly defeatable. Only the stupid tend to die. Or the unlucky. Or the unskilled. Or the-"

"I think I get that part. So what do we do?"

"Simple." Thanatos said gesturing to Camp's copy of the Monster Yellow Pages. "We put out a notice with the broad scope of what kind of obstacles we want and let the other side make their own move."

"And if they go overboard?"

"Then we smite them for the temerity."

"Is this how all Quests work?"

"More or less." Thanatos nodded. "Though sometimes things can be a lot less organized, especially when there's a war brewing and things are happening too quickly. Take the Quest for the Master Bolt for example. That was more impromptu."

"But there's a war _now_."

"But this has nothing to do with the war." The Lieutenant of Hades pointed out.

"So it'll be less extreme but more streamlined?"

"Hardly." Thanatos chuckled. Wow he had a _really _nice laugh. "We decide the level of difficulty though we need to keep things fair or the hero's godly parent and patrons will be upset. As for being more streamlined, that really depends on which monsters or gods decide to take up the job. Some like to make things messy. Now come, let me show you how to put up the notice to recruit challenges for Questers."

Andi nodded and followed after the dark skinned god as picking up the Yellow Pages he moved to the Big House's Ping Pong table to begin his lesson.

* * *

"Lady Andi, Chiron, what's going on?" Bianca asked as she walked up the steps onto the Big House's porch.

Andi looked away, refusing to answer and Chiron rolled over and took her hand.

"You have a Quest, Bianca." The centaur said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Go up to the attic and receive your prophecy."

"Chiron," Bianca said now very nervous. "Does this have to do with Nico being missing?"

"Bianca, just go get your prophecy." Andi told her, a stern look on her face even as her eyes glowed with sympathy.

Gulping nervously, Bianca nodded and pulling away from Chiron she made her way into the Big House.

On the way to the attic she passed by Mr. D's office and found him staring at her with a maniacal grin on his face. For a moment as their eyes met, she saw an image of her dying a fiery death. Thankfully, the nightmare disappeared as quickly as it came. She nevertheless quickly looked away from the god of madness and hurried away.

All this had caused a knot to form in her stomach by the time she climbed up into the attic full of old memorabilia from past Quests and was faced with the mummified hippy looking Oracle. The moment she glanced its way, its sickly green glowing eyes snapped open and Bianca unconsciously took a step back from it.

For some reason she felt hostility from the corpse. A burning hatred that threatened to smother her before an especially strong ray of sunlight fell onto the corpse from the window behind it. This somehow soothed the ancient spirit and it settled. The anger was still there but it was muted by what Bianca could only describe as cool professionalism.

It opened its dried up mouth, green smoke leaking out and filling the attic. This coalesced together into the familiar image of her late mother and Bianca gasped, tears threatening to spill from her eyes at the sight. They almost fell when she further caught the look on the image's face. It was an angry scolding look. A perfect replica of what she looked like whenever she had disappointed her by being a bad big sister.

_Just like I am now. I've lost Nico…_

The Oracle didn't let her ruminate on her thoughts though a sadistic little grin spread across its shriveled lips at her despair. Beyond that, it just went ahead with issuing her prophecy. In her mother's voice, the Pythia spoke words that seared themselves directly into the daughter of Hades' mind.

_Children of the Underworld separated by the Son's foolishness, _

_Sister alone must through fire and brimstone travel,_

_On the healing lake the spirit face,_

_Wild goddess watches all to learn the divine ways._

Shivering, Bainca ran down the ladder of the attic. The visage of her mother's ire painfully striking her heart as tears welled in her eyes.

* * *

That afternoon, Bianca stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill with Chiron, Andi and Wendy as they said their goodbyes before setting forth on the Quest.

"Bianca, I must ask again. Are you absolutely sure that you need to go alone?" The centaur asked worriedly for the tenth time.

"I'm sure." Bianca confirmed, some indignation leaking through. "But I'll be fine. I have Lady Andi and Wendy with me."

"I'm not coming along to help though." Andi reminded her, looking annoyed by the fact. "Just to observe things."

Bianca rolled her eyes. Like Andi really wouldn't help her if things got too tough. She knew her friend better than that. Nevertheless, she didn't press the issue, instead choosing to address Chiron's concerns.

"My prophecy said I _had _to do this alone."

"I know." The Trainer of Heroes conceded with a defeated sigh. "Very well. Do you at least know where you're going?"

"I have some ideas."

* * *

Almost four days of driving later courtesy of Andi and her new divinely acquired driving skills and license and a rental car Bianca had paid for from the Quest funds, they found themselves almost at Medicine Lake Volcano, California.

"Move out of the way!" Andi called out of the window to the trees of the national park as they drove their hybrid off road car that the goddess was insistent upon using towards the foot of the volcano.

According to Andi electric cars were an utter scam. When Bianca had suggested it at the car rental, she'd gone on a tirade about how activists had gotten the whole thing wrong and were lying to the masses. How electric cars were _more _polluting to the environment on average than even conventional cars because of all the emissions created by power plants creating that electricity and the toxic materials used in their batteries. She'd gone for a hybrid car instead which she'd said was probably the most green option.

_Andi has really embraced being a goddess of the Wild, huh?_ Bianca remembered herself thinking after hearing her rant.

She didn't need to see the trees parting like the Red Sea before Moses in Genesis as they heeded Andi's command to allow them to drive unimpeded to peg her domain. Her new environmentalism was more than enough.

"I guess this could be the place." Wendy conceded as they got out of the car at the very base of the volcano. "Its name fits a healing lake and as a volcano there could be fire and brimstone."

"Let's just hope there's no actual fire and brimstone." Bianca said as they began to climb the volcano and shot Andi a look, frowning when she got a blank look in reply.

"You know I can't help." Andi reminded her for the umpteenth time. "If I didn't say anything till now nor helped you when you fought those monsters along the way, what makes you think I'll help now?"

Bianca sighed. "Had to try my luck."

"From personal experience, Big Three kids' luck stinks."

"Then you should help out a fellow daughter of the Big Three." Bianca wheedled.

"No means no, Bianca." Andi said with a firm look. "Please don't push this. Trust me. Thalia did and she lost her tongue for a week by accident."

"Fine, fine." Bianca said with a disappointed sigh. "Let's just climb this stupid mountain."

"Volcano," Wendy corrected as she hovered about, her red locks dancing in the breeze that Andi generated wherever she went nowadays. "Remember its a volcano and there might be fire and brimstone involved. You don't want to forget the details."

"Right!" The daughter of Hades said dismissively. "Let's just climb."

They climbed in a tense silence after that. Well Bianca did. Wendy and Andi just shadowed her while hovering in the air like a pair of wandering ghosts. The daughter of Hades had dealt with a few of them on a Quest before. They were such pests.

She was pulled from such thoughts however when suddenly halfway up the mountain, the earth shook violently and the air became permeated with the stench of necromantic magic.

"What in the-!" Bainca exclaimed as she sank her hands deeper into the rock she'd grabbed hold off in an attempt to hold on until the shaking petered out.

"You tell us Bianca," Wendy asked with a shrug.

"The volcano." Bianca said, her face paling as she used her geosense to figure out what was going on. "It's being stirred back to life. And with all this necromantic magic in the air, it's gotta be part of some ritual."

"What does a volcano have to do with necromancy?" Wendy asked, looking towards Andi.

It was Bianca who replied though. "Simple. An eruption will be an easy way to gather all the living sacrifices someone will ever need."

Andi nodded in agreement and Wendy paled in horror.

"We need to hurry up." Bianca said as she scrambled up the mountainside as her two friends trailed after her in the air.

* * *

It took them another ten minutes or so before they reached the edge of the caldera, a feat only possible by liberal use of her powers to make the trip easier, and was greeted by a sight that made Bianca's blood run cold. Though whether that was with fear or fury she didn't know.

Standing some distance away from where they'd summited stood Nico working on a magical ritual. He wasn't himself though. Bianca didn't need to be a daughter of Hades to know he'd been possessed. The jerky almost mechanical movements of his body was more than enough to tip anyone, much less his big sister, off that something wasn't right with him.

"Let my brother go!" Bianca roared as she charged at Nico's possessed body.

Said enthralled boy glanced her way for a moment and waved his hand distractedly. Immediately, lava spouts spontaneously shot out of the ground to block her way. Her geokinetic sense allowed her to sense it coming and avoid being charbroiled by using her geokinesis to part the lava and create nice cool rock for her to walk on.

"Impressive," the spirit said in Nico's voice. "But how long can you keep that up?"

With another gesture the spirit caused the entire section of the ridge that the daughter of Hades was standing on to explode in an eruption. Bianca however was prepared for just such a move and walked out of the explosion unscathed, clad in earthen armor made out of the black stone she'd pulled directly from the Underworld.

* * *

"That was pretty good." Andi nodded. "Didn't think Bianca was that good with her geokinesis."

"I heard from Clarisse that she was practicing really hard." Wendy chirped.

"Well, it looks like it's paid off."

"Agreed." A voice said suddenly, making Andi and Wendy jump.

"Relax niece. It's only me." Uncle Hades said materializing next to Andi with his symbol of power firmly in place on his head.

_Right, Helm of Invisibility. _

Wendy was not so easily calmed and shivering in terror slightly, hid behind Andi. Thankfully, Uncle Hades either didn't notice or more likely was kind enough to let it pass.

"You're still invisible to Bianca and Nico?" Andi asked and received a nod in reply. "Why?"

"Jumping in would make me like Zeus was with you back when you were a demigod. I wouldn't want to curse my children like that, thank you very much."

Hearing this, Andi couldn't help but be both miffed that she'd become a cautionary example to the gods about not spoiling their kids. At the same time though... She couldn't help but be pleased that Hades was so thoughtful when it came to his kids.

"That's… good." Andi admitted with a defeated sigh.

_Guess Father's favoritism is gonna haunt me forever._

Deciding that she couldn't really do anything about it, she instead turned her focus to the fight.

* * *

"Ha!" Bianca shouted as she lunged at the possessed Nico with her barbed spear.

"So cavalier about running your little brother through?" The spirit tauntingly asked as it forced Nico's body to pull off an impressive pirouette out of the way

"Nico's a tough kid, he can take getting shish kabobed. Plus I have some ambrosia as a back up. Unlike you however, all you need is one touch of my Stygian Iron spear and you're kaput! How long can you dance then? You freaky pedo ghost!"

"So cold hearted." The spirit said as it pulled Nico's face into a frown.

"And causing a volcanic eruption to kill who knows how many people to fuel whatever necromantic ritual you're cooking up isn't?"

"Hello~!" The spirit said with a roll of Nico's eyes. "Look around, you self-righteous brat! Do you see anything resembling human habitation nearby? There isn't any! Not for a good distance away. I chose this spot specifically for that reason. I might want to live again but not at the expense of genocide."

"And Nico? Or just now with using the lava to kill me?"

"Well, I might be against genocide but I'm fine with a few murders here and there." The evil ghost said, twisting Nico's mouth into a sick little smile.

"Enough talk!" Bianca shouted, jabbing her weapon repeatedly at Nico sending shadow bolts flying with each thrust.

"What a mean sister you are," the spirit said with a chuckle as it shot Nico's body into the air. "But if you want a fight. Fine! Eat this!"

With that the possessed son of Hades let loose a terrifying howl.

Bianca reeled as a pitching whine drowned out all other noise, even the ongoing volcanic eruption happening feet away, and her vision became blurry. Disorientated, she stumbled.

Even as the daughter of Hades was thrown for a loop by the scream, she came off easy. At least she lived through the experience. Everything else within twenty feet of Nico had spontaneously dropped died or withered at the sound of the scream. Even the soil had been rendered lifeless, the microbes that inhabited it all having been killed.

"Urgh! Curse these weak vocal cords! I should be hitting thirty feet with my screams."

"Well, Nico was always pretty bad at singing." Bianca said, her ears still ringing from the aftereffects of the spirit's scream. Not that she was going to let something as minor as that hold her back in a fight. Thus she didn't wait for her hearing to fully recover before going on the offensive once again.

With an application of her will, she shot dozens of clumps of earth up from the ground directly at the still hovering Nico.

Much to Bianca's annoyance, the spirit just pulled off some fancy flying and evaded every one of her earthen bullets. Thankfully, her move was twofold and while the direct attack had failed she still had the second aspect to activate. Thus will another mental command, the clumps of earth exploded producing a cloud of dust that choked the air.

"Y-You're t-trying to take out my voice aren't you?" Nico's body said as he coughed as the dust got into his lungs. "S-mart little thing aren't you?"

"I don't take compliments from monsters." Bianca shot back as she shot a few shadow bolts at her enthralled brother.

"It's not quite good enough though." The damned spirit said as it once more evaded Bianca's barrage. "**Ray of Negative Energy!"**

_Magic, great. _Bianca thought as she gestured with her spear and pulled a wall of basalt out of the ground to protect her from the sickly green beam of energy that shot from Nico's cupped hands.

_Too bad your magic won't save you, you stupid body snatching monster! My trump card is almost done!_

Ever since she'd started this fight in earnest by thrusting at Nico, she'd started building up some magma in a chamber just underneath the patch of ground where they were fighting. She'd been pooling the molten earth ever since and applying pressure to it. And now it was time to unleash all that bottled up power. With a thought, it exploded in a high pressure jet, shooting up in the sky as a massive geyser of deadly molten earth.

The spirit tried to evade but the jet was simply too fast. It collided with Nico's body and left the molten rock coating his body, leaving only the boy's head and hands free.

Her brother's scream of pain broke her heart but she held her cool and quickly hardened the earth and pulled the newly created rocky spike into the ground with a slam that left only his trapped body aboveground.

"Sorry Nico," Bianca said as she walked towards the imprisoned boy. "But this has to be done."

Taking a deep breath, she stabbed her brother through the chest. Her lance phased through the earth trapping him like it was water, the rock parting ahead of the spear tip, and his badly burned body providing little more resistance.

"**NO~!" **The spirit howled in angry denial as it was ripped from Nico's body and sucked into the Stygian Iron of her weapon.

An idle part of Bianca's mind noted that the spirit was actually a woman, a fact she'd completely missed up till now. Most of it though was focused on ordering the rock still holding Nico in place to shatter and in catching him before he could hit the rough ground.

"Here," Wendy said appearing out of nowhere suddenly and holding the bag full of ambrosia squares she'd packed back in Camp out to her.

Relief flooded Bianca now that her brother was safe. She was so going to yell at him later though.

"We need to leave though," Andi said as she too just popped into existence next to Bianca though the daughter of Hades was too tired to care. "Whatever that banshee was doing, its unsettled the volcano. It's about to blow big time."

Bianca paled as she finally paid attention to the alarms that her geosense was screaming at her.

"Andi, can you heal Nico?"

"Can't interfere." Andi said with a shrug. "Feed him those squares and carry him back to the car. Driving you is about all I can do to help."

Pouting, Bianca ripped the bag open and forced some squares down Nico's throat using the techniques that Chiron had taught her to make sure he swallowed. It helped and Nico's burns looked a little better.

"We'll give him an ambrosia bath back in Camp." Andi reassured her. "But we really need to leave _now_."

Nodding, Bianca picked her little brother up in a bridal carry and began jogging down the volcano back towards the car as quickly as she could. She was so dead set on getting Nico to safety that she completely missed Andi and her partner exchanging an amused grin at her expense.

* * *

Nico awoke to pain coming from every part of his body. Even bits where he didn't know could feel pain. Oh, and he was in a car driving away from a volcanic eruption. He should have mentioned that first but it honestly paled in comparison to the pain he was in so he hadn't noticed until they jinked to the side to avoid being smashed by a chunk of rock thrown towards them by the eruption.

"D-Did I cause that?" He asked, timidly. An uncomfortable pit forming in his stomach.

"Partially." Andi said from behind the wheel. Huh, he didn't know that she could drive already. That was cool. "But it was mainly the fault of the banshee who possessed you."

"Nico, you reckless idiot!" Bianca said pulling him close and crying into his shoulder. "You complete fool! You thoughtless ass! You, you-"

"Don't be so harsh on him. He's just a kid." Andi said once Bianca had run out of insults. "Besides this eruption is a good thing. The chain of eruptions that this one will set off will pump enough ash into the air to practically negate the effects of man-made climate change."

"So he did a good thing by causing a super volcanic eruption?" Wendy asked, tilting her head in adorable confusion.

"It's not quite super volcanic." Andi countered. "At least not by definition as far as I know. And even if it was, better this supervolcano than Yellowstone. If that went, we're talking about an extinction level event. This? This is just a minor blow up."

"But what about the people living nearby?"

"There isn't anyone." Wendy reassured them. "We're in the middle of nowhere. And Andi evacuated the local nature spirits, who wanted to leave anyway, when the volcano started erupting. Anyone else in range should have plenty of time to do the same."

"At worse the world will have some freaky weather for a decade, maybe two, but after that things should be fine."

Andi was trying to be reassuring but Nico wasn't falling for it.

_I'm going to have to be careful from now on. _Nico swore to himself. _Causing one global calamity is enough for me._

* * *

"Ah! Home sweet home!" Andi cried out jokingly as she stepped into Cabin One after handing the di Angelos over to Chiron's care. She'd been taking care of them for almost two weeks, it was about time someone else took over. It was time for a break.

Unfortunately, it was not to be.

Perched on a stand someone had set up just ahead of the door and looking at her angrily was Hedwig who greeted her arrival with an annoyed bark.

"Oh? What do you have for me, girl?" Andi asked as she conjured some of Hedwig's favorite bird seed in her palm.

The owl just flew over and tossed the envelope it had clutched in its claws before flying out of the Cabin, hooting unhappily to itself about absentee humans. Barking at Andi chidingly, Hunter shot off after the owl.

_Gotta make a note to make it up to Hedwig for always being away. And Hunter too I think. _Andi thought as she picked up the letter that had dropped to the floor and opened it.

As expected, it was from Ron and was full of inane talk about his recent life. What was not expected was the bit near the end that mentioned news about a disturbing robbery at the Department of Mysteries involving golden butterflies.

"Aren't golden butterflies the symbol of that Beatrice woman?" Wendy asked, having read the letter over her shoulder.

"Oh! That son of a-!" Andi bit back a curse, scowling as she read the letter quickly for a second time. "Stupid, annoying French sorcercess."

"We should check it out?"

"Yes, Wendy." Andi said with a sigh. "I think we have to."

_There goes my break._

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**Man, Andi is learning all kinds of things. I actually like how the other gods walk her through things. It's a neat process we get to go through and makes us think of all the little things. **

**Nameless: It helps when she shows a desire to learn. In my experience doing so will have people spontaneously show up willing to teach you. Andi's good attitude is yielding positive results.**

**Poor Nico. Little fool, you must have a solid foundation! Then you may have crazy power training! Still, Nico is happy, so we are all happy in the end. Protect the smile! **

**Nameless: Yup. In this verse, it's Bianca who is the badass child of Hades. Nico just has to settle for being second fiddle. At least, he's happier than canon.**

**On another note, Hedwig's trust in Andi is pretty much broken. Sad, but neglect does that. Don't expect them to ever be close again. Though Andi will try. Sadly, this is not going to go well. Hedwig is just not a priority to her. At all. She's an afterthought at best and this shows in Andi's treatment of her.**

**E4E: It's sad honestly, but yeah... Goddess gotta goddess. **

**Nameless: That and Hunter is more her pet than Hedwig ever was. To her Hedwig was, unconsciously, just a delivery animal. She might claim differently but it's the truth.**

**It's wizard texting, lol. Should have learned to chase tennis balls Hedwig. Oh well, you're still here and mail carrier for a goddess. Brag you little bird! **

**Nameless: Some readers, including one reviewer that got **_**very **_**unfriendly as I tried to discern what the issue was, have expressed concern over Andi's development and the way she seems to ignore all her previous issues. Be patient, an explanation will come at the end of the next arc. In the meantime, there are subtle signs in the last few chapters so if you're curious and what to figure out what we have in mind. We think it's pretty obvious but some seem to disagree. Either way, all will be revealed soon.**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	12. Chapter 12

***Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Twelve: Cat and Mouse with the Golden Sorceress**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

A couple of days after receiving Ron's letter, Andi was in Godric's Hollow staring at the statue of her mortal parents and her baby self in the centre of the village.

"The likeness is pretty bad." The young goddess commented to the spirits of her aforementioned mortal parents who had joined her for the day at the special dispensation from Uncle Hades for her watching over Bianca and Nico during the nonsense with the banshee.

"At least they tried with us," her mother commented with a frown. "They didn't even do that much with Andi. Your depiction here doesn't look anywhere close."

"I doubt many even saw what she looked like as a baby." Wendy offered with a shrug. "And there weren't many photos. I'd know. I tried to find some for Andi's Winter Solstice present last year."

"You did? That's sweet of you Wendy." Andi's stepfather said with a grin as he ruffled the Aura's hair. "You're a great partner for our little Andi, aren't you?"

"She's the best James." Andi agreed.

The goddess had wanted to call her stepfather 'Dad', but the one time she'd tried it her birth Father had made the sky rumble with thunder so loudly in displeasure that everyone agreed that she'd better stick to 'James' instead. That didn't stop either Andi or her mother from both rolling their eyes at Zeus' little temper tantrum though.

Not that any of them had let her divine Father's foul mood hold them back. Uncle Hades had only given them a day together after all and the three Potters had been determined to make the most of it. They'd spent it catching up. Which was quite an emotional experience even if everyone was up to date with everything, what with Andi being a goddess and her parents being dead. Both conditions made knowing stuff easy. But knowing how people felt? That was different and the heartfelt sharing of love from all involved had led to much happy tears.

It was strange in a way, Andi never thought she would be given such a chance. It certainly brought some peace to the young goddess.

"Lily Potter, James Potter. It is time." The familiar stoic voice of Thanatos said as their time together ran out.

"Looks like we have to go, prongslet." James said, giving Andi a final hug. "Take care now."

"Even if I'm a goddess now?"

"Especially because you're a goddess now."

"I promise." Andi said with a chuckle as they broke apart.

"I love you." Her mother said, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

"And like your stepfather-" The sky boomed with thunder but no one paid it any mind. "As I was saying. Like your stepfather said. Take care of yourself."

"I will. I promised didn't I?"

"I'll keep her safe." Wendy reassured the two spirits, offering them an assuring smile.

"And we trust you." James said pulling his wife into a half hug. "But we had to say it, you know? And, in that vein, you keep safe too, okay Wendy?"

Blushing, Wendy nodded.

"Bye Andi, Wendy." Andi's mother said before she and James disappeared.

"Thank you, Thanatos." Andi bowed her head gratefully. "I'll be sure to send Uncle Hades my thanks later as well."

The god of peaceful death nodded and with a flap of his deep blue wings, he was gone.

"He's curt isn't he?" Luna said as she walked over from where she'd been sitting on a nearby bench reading her copy of the latest edition of her family newspaper, the Quibbler, upside down. "Lord Letus, I mean."

"Yeah," Andi said with a shrug. "All of us gods have our quirks. Being the silent type is his I guess."

"Should we be talking about him like this, Andi? Especially with a mortal?"

"It's no problem." Andi reassured her partner. "Luna is special. Aren't you, Luna?"

"I would like to think I am, but most mortals hope for the same." Luna cocked her head. "Greetings Miss Wendy. I am Luna Lovegood, legacy of Phoebus Apollo. I went to school with Lady Andromeda before her apotheosis, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Legacy? Of Phoebus Apollo!? You're Roman?"

"Don't worry Wendy. I might not have a Roman aspect yet but that's just a matter of time."

The Aura nodded hesitantly but let the matter go.

_She's becoming quite the worrywart lately. I wonder how much of that is my fault and how much is just her growing up?_

"Where's Ron?" Andi asked her old school friend. "He said you two would be coming together."

"There was a change in plans. He had a minor wardrobe emergency and so I came ahead on my own."

"Wardrobe emergency?" Wendy asked, her flaming hair literally catching fire as her imagination ran wild.

"Yes, his twin brothers caught him in a prank that left him covered in pink glitter paint."

"Oh." Wendy said, deflating just like her fantasies had been.

Andi chuckled at the image that Luna's description brought to mind. "How long do you think he'll take to clean up and get here?"

"Not long. Maybe another ten minutes?"

"That's more than enough time to go get some coffee at the local cafe. You game?"

Luna frowned a little at the mention of coffee for some reason but nodded and the trio moved off to get a drink while they waited for their male friend.

* * *

It was at the aforementioned local cafe that Ron found them after a quick search of the small village. They hadn't been at the Potters' statue where they'd agreed to meet up when he'd apparited into town. He would've been angry if not for the fact that he was late. Considering that, it was only natural for the girls to go get a cup of tea as they waited. It was the British thing to do. That was why the local cafe was also the first place he looked for them when he didn't find them waiting for him.

"Yo, Ron! Over here!" Andi called out to him as she spotted him walking over.

Offering his best friend a smile, he waved back cheerfully and hurried over.

"Heya Andi, Wendy." Ron greeted the goddess and her trusty partner as he took a seat at their table. A pointed clearing of a throat had him turning to his childhood friend and offering an apologetic smile as he greeted her as well. "And hello to you too Luna."

"Hello Ron." Andi said, as Wendy just offered him a wave. "How've you been?"

"Same old, same old." Ron said with a shrug as he finished indicating his order of a simple Earl Grey to a waiter. "School's starting soon so I just finished my Hogwarts shopping the other day. Besides that, nothing much beyond simply spending time with the family."

"Sounds fun." Andi said genuinely. She dearly wished she could spend more time living the simple life like that again, but with her apotheosis and the duties that came with it she knew it was a pipe dream. That was why the disbelieving eye roll that Ron gave her hurt a little, thankfully Luna seemed to understand and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"For being an insensitive jerk." Wendy told him with a glare.

"Wha-Oh! Sorry Andi. I forg- I mean. I'm just sorry, okay?"

"It's fine." Andi said, suppressing her annoyance and waving the matter aside.

A vindictive part of her wanted to punish Ron for his remark, but she stopped herself. She had to be fair. Whilst insensitive, his words weren't actually insulting. Unless she wanted to become a goddess that went around cursing everyone who hurt her feelings, she had to let it go. It was the fair thing to do.

"Luna already caught me up on what she's been doing."

Namely sounding out Camp Jupiter over in California if she could attend next summer. As a _very _distant legacy, the normal rules didn't apply to her after all and she'd needed to check. The slow back and forth correspondence by snail mail - the only channel that the Camp's Praetors were willing to use to discuss things - had taken the whole summer holidays but at least she'd finally gotten confirmation that she'd be welcomed "if" she made it to Camp successfully next year. Not that the girls were going to tell Ron any of _that_. He knew too much about the world of Hellenist myth already.

"I guess I made you gals wait longer than I thought if you managed to get done with that already." Ron joked, earning himself another kick to the shin from Luna.

"Ow! Luna!"

"You deserved it." The blonde insisted, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Maybe. But did you need to kick so hard?"

"Yes," the Seer insisted.

"As amusing as seeing you two bicker is," Andi said with a clap of her hands to catch the two Hogwarts students' attention. "Let's get down to business. Mind filling me in on the situation with these thefts Ron told me about? All I know is that a bunch of stuff has been stolen."

"Give me a sec," Luna said as she pulled out her sketchbook from her purse.

Placing it at the centre of their table, she flipped it open to a startlingly detailed hand drawn world map with certain spots marked with golden butterflies along with dates and times written under these symbols in Latin.

"That's convenient." Andi said with a grin.

"It wouldn't do to make life difficult for a helpful goddess if you can help it." Luna said with a shrug. "That's Dealing with Gods one-oh-one."

"You make it sound like Andi's changed just because she's a god." Ron said with a roll of his eyes. "No matter what she's still my same old best mate."

"Glad you think so Ron." Andi said with a forced grin, unable to bring herself to correct him. Though she did feel a surge of prickling anger. How presumptuous of Ron to make such assumptions of a goddess!?

Some of her anger must have shown on her face, because Luna shot her a worried look. That cooled her down and she let her upset simmer down to light annoyance. Ron had always been an overly forward person, she'd just chalk up his behavior now to that tendency and overlook it. For now.

"So what's been stolen? Anything besides the stuff we know about from the papers?" Wendy asked, trying to make sense of Luna's map and largely failing if the frustrated set of her brows was any indication.

"A whole bunch of random baubles. At least that's what the Ministry is saying." Ron said with a frown. "But if you're read the papers-"

"I wouldn't count the Fountain of Magical Brethren as a random bauble." Andi nodded in agreement. "I see the Ministry is the same as always."

"Did you expect it to change?" Luna asked.

"No. But I'd hoped."

"Yeah, it's the same old, corrupt, head in the sands Ministry." Ron agreed. "And that's from a guy whose dad works there. Anyways, according to dad the Butterfly Lady-"

"Beatrice, the Golden Sorceress." Andi corrected. "That's her proper name and title."

"Yeah, her." Ron said dismissively. "She's supposedly been stealing everything from whole collections of Time Turners to an entire dragon preserve over in Romania! She's been a right menace, that's what she is!"

"She's been stealing Time Turners!?" Luna said in an aghast whisper.

"Wonderful." Andi said ignoring the Seer. She didn't see what was the big deal. It wasn't like those baubles were all that useful. They couldn't even change the past. Just create temporal loops. "No telling what she wants to do with all those. I don't think she's a collector so she has to have a goal in mind with them."

"She did seem pretty obsessed with learning new stuff when we met her that once." Wendy pointed out. "And except for that fountain, everything seems like she could learn something from. Right?"

"Even the Fountain might teach her something. It has charms that transfigures water from the air, to make sure it never runs out. She might find that interesting."

Andi pondered what she would do if she had some never ending water fountain but came up with nothing. If she wanted water, she would just make a stream or something. Why then did she steal something like that? Or any of the things she took either? Was there some motive that she was missing?

Deciding that she wouldn't be getting any answers soon, Andi cut to the chase. "We aren't going to figure her out just sitting here. Let's go hunt her down and ask her directly."

"You want to capture her?" Ron asked, excited. "Can I come along?"

The old Andi would have instinctively agreed, but the goddess was a much more cautious person now.

"I dunno. I can see taking Luna along."

"Why?" Ron demanded with a pout.

"I'm a Seer." Luna said as she sipped her tea, unconcerned with dropping her secret like a bombshell.

Not that she had to be worried.

"Wait, for real? Blimey, that explains that dreamy voice thing you do." Ron said with wide eyes. "It's awesome!"

Typical Ron. Just running with anything. Was there nothing that could faze him?

"Not on purpose. Mostly my visions are expressed through my sketches." Luna said gesturing to her sketchbook which Wendy was distractedly flipping through.

"Well, if Luna is going. Then I'm coming too." Ron said suddenly.

"Ron-"

"I'm going." He insisted.

Andi shot Wendy a look but her partner just shrugged.

_He's _your _friend. _The Aura sent her telepathically.

_Traitor. _The goddess sent back half-heartedly.

"Alright, you can come." Andi allowed, feeling like she made a big mistake.

* * *

It had taken them a couple false starts like how they'd missed Beatrice by a day at Uagadou School of Magic where she'd stolen the school's whole library and by only a few minutes in the Australian outback where she'd made off with a whole opal mine, but they'd finally caught up to her in the magical section of the port in Marseille, France. The place hardly looked the part though, as compared to the modern port, the wizarding portion was anything but magical. If nothing else, it looked like a miserable, rundown dock from the early 19th century!

Though the dock's look made Beatrice and her apprentice Taylor fit right in dressed as they were in a pair of Victorian era ball gowns for some reason. Though the latter's was oddly sleeveless.

"Sorceress Beatrice, enough." Andi declared, putting her divine authority behind her words to show how serious she was. "You've had your fun, but you are disrupting the wizarding community with all this nonsense."

"But I want some Shrakes!" The blonde sorceress said with a pout, gesturing to the bubble of water full of the monstrous spine-covered magical fish floating in the air behind her with her pipe. "They'll fit right into the new moat I've built around my château!"

"Why did you need a moat?" Wendy asked curiously.

"I needed some place for all the water from my new fountain to go." Beatrice explained with a grin.

"Then just purchase a few or create some chimera fish of your own instead." Andi rolled her eyes at the petty reply.

"We already plane shifted some Chuul from Toril to populate it." Taylor confessed. "We're just diversifying its ecosystem at this point."

Was there such a thing as a divine headache? Because Andi was starting to feel like she had one.

"Alright, cool, cool, then you're done, right?" Andi asked in a flat tone.

"Nope! Just need a few more goodies, little goddess." Beatrice said with a smile that radiated a touch of madness.

_Translation, she's not going to stop._ The goddess felt her ire grow as her fingers flexed, their tips tingling with divine power. "I see."

"You're looking for a fight, little one?" The Golden Sorceress asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"If that's what it takes to stop you? Then yes."

Beatrice had the gall to nod understandingly, before looking at her apprentice and gesturing towards Andi with her pipe. "Taylor, deal with her."

"Yes, Mistress." The Arthropod Sorceress said with a curtsy to her mentor before stepping forward to face the goddess.

"Apologies, Miss Aurae." Taylor said. "But I can't let you stand in my Mistress' way. I hope there won't be any hard feelings about this."

"Same here." Andi said as she summoned Skyline and Wendy wrapped around her as she transformed into the Storm Mail. "Luna, Ron, stay back."

Andi waited for the two mortals to heed her order and take some cover behind some crates before turning to her opponent once more. "Your move."

"You're too kind." Taylor replied, offering Andi a curtsy.

Behind her, Beatrice rolled her eyes but that barely caught Andi's attention. What did was the massive rippling distortion of reality behind the Arthropod Sorceress from which a swarm of monstrous bugs skittered or flew out. The largest were a pair of rhino sized bugs with four insectoid legs that raised their bodies far above the ground and a long abdomen that curled under its raised cephalothorax which glowed with an azure light from within. These were flanked on all sides by a total of a dozen giant wasps with distinctive amber-orange wings, a blue-black carapace and blood-red eyes, that flew around in quick and rather erratic flight patterns. In addition, the ground all around Taylor was quickly covered in a carpet of dog sized, balloon shaped beetles whose bodies were largely just a swollen sac filled with what looked like very volatile chemicals that rolled and bounced around to move about.

"Huh, cute bugs." Andi compliment as she witnessed the monstrous sized insectoids with curiosity. "Are those giant tarantula hawk wasps?"

"Thank you." Taylor returned with a grin. "Yes, they are. I call them Cazadores. The ground bound ones are Banelings and the big guys are Plas-"

"Taylor!" Beatrice shouted reprovingly. "You're not supposed to show off your bugs! You're supposed to fight her, so do that already!"

"Sorry, Mistress!" The chastised junior sorceress said with an apologetic bow to her mentor even as without the slightest hint of a command from her, the swarm of monstrous bugs attacked.

The two largest bugs began shooting blobs of blue plasma, at least that's what Andi guessed it was based on the incomplete name of the bug Taylor had given her, at the goddess whilst the Cazadores surged towards her at high speed, intent to impale her on their stingers. Each of which was as long and as broad as a broadsword whilst probably being much, much sharper. The Banelings rolled and bounced, rather adorably in Andi's opinion, towards her too but she just shot into the air where they couldn't reach so they weren't much of a problem.

Jinking out of the way of the plasma globs shot at her by the Plasma Bugs were easy, they had terrible aim, but doing that _and _evading the Cazadores was another matter.

"As cute as you guys are, you have to go." Andi declared. "Sorry."

With her apology made, the goddess took a deep breath and sucked out all the air from the surrounding area. It only affected a small bubble of space, but it was enough to catch the Cazadores and herself. Trapped in a space without air to beat against, the wasps were unable to produce the lift they needed to fly and began to fall towards the ground but Andi had prepared for that. She'd coated the outside of her bubble with swirling winds that trapped them inside where the same lack of air that deprived them of their flight, slowly suffocating them. The goddess was not cruel however and nocking an arrow, she loosed it whilst willing it to split into a dozen bolts that each pierced the head of a struggling Cazador allowing it a merciful end.

This happened in seconds and seemed to shock Taylor as the sorceress just looked on with a gaping mouth as her airborne minions were wiped out. Her other minions weren't so easily startled though and the plasma bugs kept up their attempts to shoot Andi out of the sky, though since they were as accurate as Percy was with a bow that wasn't saying much.

The Banelings were another matter altogether however as seemingly incensed by the death of their wasp brethren, the beetles began rolling en masse towards where Ron and Luna were taking cover.

"Shit!" Andi cursed as she dove, shooting **Wind Hammer **spells and explosive wind arrows into the packed masses of beetles all the way. The things exploded by the dozens, showering everything around them in smoking acid that ate through everything it touched but the tide was unending and growing ever closer to the goddess' mortal friends.

"Thou shall not pass!" Andi roared as she landed directly in front of the stack of wooden crates that served as the two wizards' only defense.

_I always wanted to say that. _The goddess thought with an amused grin as she conjured a vertical tornado that picked up all the incoming explosive Banelings before spinning itself into a vertical orientation and pureeing them like it was a blender. All whilst she was extra careful to make sure none of their deadly acid leaked out.

"Thanks for the save, Andi." Ron said, poking his head out from behind his cover. "For a moment there I thought we were goners."

"I had absolute faith that Andi would save us." Luna chimed in. "Though like I expected, it seems the Sorceresses escaped."

"Huh? What are yo-" Andi cut herself off mid-sentence as she realized that yes, Beatrice and Taylor had gone. Apparently in the instant between her dealing with the Banelings and listening to Ron offering his thanks, they'd vanished. Even the two plasma bugs were gone! "Why those sneaky eels! That's just unsportsmanlike!"

"They are _thieves_." Ron reminded her. "No honor among thieves and all that."

"It's the principle of the matter." Andi pouted.

"There, there, Andi. I'm sure we'll manage to stop them from getting off with their prize next time." Luna said reassuringly.

* * *

A couple days later found the two groups once more facing off against each other. This time on the Japanese island of Minami Iwo Jima on which stood Mahoutokoro Palace, the ornate Japanese castle made entirely out of cream colored jade that housed the Mahoutokoro School of Magic which incidentally was also Beatrice's target for the night. Yes, she was after the _whole _palace.

"Why do you stand in my way, Lady Andromeda?" The insane Golden Sorceress asked, sounding genuinely confused. "Such an exquisite palace should belong to a grand magician like myself, no? Not some lowly wand wavers! Especially, this bunch of idiot wizards!"

The Frenchwoman gestured to the Palace's unconscious occupants, all of which were piled up in disorderly stacks outside the building which she was slowly levitating out of the ground.

"They already live in such a splendid structure but aren't satisfied and instead feel the need to aggrandize the history of the building just to make it seem older than it is. How arrogant!"

_Who's she calling arrogant? Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?_

"So? It's been theirs for millenia. Come on, Beatrice, something like this just feels beneath you." Andi said in an attempt to reason with her. Honestly, was the French woman this much of a hatter?

"Nothing is beneath the Golden Sorceress! I do whatever I want and right now I want to steal this palace! And you shan't stop me! Taylor defend me!"

"Yes, Mistress." The junior Sorceress said as with a curtsy to her mentor she once more stepped between Andi and the insane Frenchwoman.

"Must we do this again?" Andi asked with a groan. "Can't you see your Mistress is being silly?"

Taylor shrugged as she summoned a bug swarm just like the one from their last encounter. "I once ran with someone who went around dressed up like a Renaissance Faire reject as his work outfit. Now _that _was silly. Mistress is just eccentric."

"Here, here!" Beatrice cheered in support.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to do this but you forced my hand. _**Interfectorem Vermes **_(Vermin Killer)!"

At Andi's invocation of her new spell, a white mist spontaneously appeared and settled over Taylor's swarm which promptly began writhing in agony before stilling in death.

"Wha-What just happened?" The Arthropod Sorceress said as she leaned down and picked up the corpse of one of her Banelings. Cradling it to her chest like it was her child with her right hand, she poked it with her left. "W-Wake up! Sweetie, wake up!"

"I'm sorry. They're dead." Andi told her as comfortingly as she could. She did feel bad for putting down such a majestic creatures, but it had to be done.

"D-Dead?" Taylor said, her voice so utterly devoid of emotion that a chill ran down Andi's spine. "You killed them? You killed them all!? Before they even had a chance to fight!? H-How dare you!? I-**I'll kill you for this!**"

Laying her dead Baneling down to the ground in a gentle gesture, Taylor looked up and glared at Andi with such fury that the goddess took a step back. Though the way that the Sorceress' eyes were glowing a brilliant gold and her face was twisted into a rictus of hate might have something to do with it too.

_Hello! What the Tartarus is up with this girl?_

"_**Griffinfly Wings**_." Taylor said quietly, causing oversized dragonfly wings to appear from her back which she immediately used to fly at Andi so fast that the goddess had barely registered she'd moved before she felt the Sorceress' right fist buried into her stomach. The pain of the blow was unbearable and it was only Wendy's quick reaction that allowed them to jinx out of the way of the bug user's followup blow to the jaw.

_Wendy, distance! She's fast! We need distance!_

_I know! _The Aura shouted back, even as Andi chanced a look at Luna and Ron. They were hanging back like they were told but like in Marseilles, Taylor didn't seem obliged to consider them out of bounds and had summoned up a swarm of the local bugs to descend on the two mortals. Probably understandable this time, but still!

_Andi! She's coming again!_

Andi barely managed to give her partner the instruction to pirouette left when Taylor shot past, her right arm extended towards where she'd been and with a pair of pincer like blades poking out of her wrist that would have skewered her if she hadn't dodged.

"What the hell is with your arm? Some magic?"

"Not at all." The sorceress said as she pulled into a hover, and showing off her right arm which Andi had just noticed had become some kind of monstrous black thing with a single large red eye at the shoulder. "My arm is just special."

"I-Is that a bug!?" Andi boggled, trying to figure out why someone would turn their arm into a bug itself.

The crazy apprentice sorceress just smirked and whipped her right arm forward which caused a whip with an uncanny resemblance to a long antenna to lash out at supersonic speeds at Andi.

Andi pulled the surrounding winds together in a bubble of swirling winds but the power of the whip hit so hard that it literally knocked Andi and her defensive sphere away like a balloon. Despite the abrupt movement however, the goddess still managed to level her bow at the sorceress.

A magician who was now leveling her monstrous right arm at Andi and had started shooting hypersonic spines and globs at acid at Andi. The goddess sensed her shield weakening and summoned more winds to strengthen it further, even as she let loose the shot she'd been lining up.

Taylor jinked out of the way of the arrow but she failed to notice Andi second's shot which slammed into her back and exploded against a previously invisible shield. Rattled by the hit, the sorceress was unable to evade the first arrow as it snaked back around. The second detonation shattered Taylor's barrier and she was caught in the blast, falling out of it with her dress smoking and segments of a suddenly visible skin tight barrier peeling off.

"Taylor! Stop playing around! Get serious! Use your _special _bugs!"

_She has even more _special _bugs!? I'm making more pest control spells after this. _

Leveling off her flight, Taylor nodded. "Doormaker, bring in Alexandria."

Suddenly the same odd rippling portal that Taylor used to summon her earlier swarm appeared and from it stepped out a bear sized mantis shrimp.

"Just one?"

"One is more than enough. _**Griffinfly Wings**_."

Suddenly the monstrous shrimp grew a pair of dragonfly wings and shot into the air like a jet fighter, right at Andi.

"_**Interfectorem Vermes!" **_The goddess cast desperately, only for it to have no effect.

"What in the Pit?" Andi cursed as she was forced to dodge the flying crustacean and the swing from its claw. She knew enough about mantis shrimp to know she _didn't _want to get hit by that claw. At all. Heck, just the shockwave from the shrimp's attempt had been enough to unsettle Andi's flight and allow Taylor to line up some nice shots from her arm's spine and acid shooters. Thankfully, Andi's defensive barrier of air was still holding.

"What did you do to that shrimp?" Andi asked, half curious, half furious as she danced through the air in an evasive dance against Taylor and her very interesting new minion.

"Alexandria is immune to all direct damage. That includes magic." Taylor told her proudly as she narrowly missed Andi with a swing of her whip.

"Really!? How did you do something like _that_?" Andi asked as she backflipped over an attempt at a blow to her back by Alexandria.

"Trade secret."

"Aw~! It's time to end this though. **Sonic Move!**"

At her invocation, Andi transformed into a bolt of lightning and slammed into Taylor with the full force of the momentum that implied. It struck the Sorceress so hard that she doubled over, leaving the back of her neck exposed.

"Nighty, nighty." Andi said as shifting Skyline into its sword form she slammed it hilt first into the back of Taylor's neck with just the right amount of force and in just the right place to knock her out without causing her harm. She'd barely finished when she had to blitz away in another **Sonic Move** when Alexandria rushed in to catch its mistress.

That Andi had expected, Beatrice's response was not.

"No!" The blonde psycho cried out, worry etched on the mad Frenchwoman's face. Concern for her apprentice? That was interesting from such a normally callous woman.

The sorceress' distraction led to a surprising result though.

With a vicious hoot, Hedwig, her silly little owl, swooped in out of nowhere. Talons at the ready as she dove in and clawed at the Golden Sorceress' eyes.

The woman screeched loud enough to wake the dead, figuratively speaking of course, as she shielded her face from Andi's vicious little owl and tried to fend her off. When that proved futile, the Sorceress decided that discretion was the better part of valor and teleported away taking Taylor and Alexandria with her. Mahoutokoro Palace was still there though, so Andi counted it as a win.

"Hedwig! Good job." Andi commended her owl as she offered the bird a perch on her arm that was gratefully accepted. "But just charging in like that was super reckless."

_I can take care of myself. _Hedwig defiantly hooted. _If Hunter can join you on missions then I can too._

"Well. A-Alright," Andi agreed with reluctance. "You never had to prove yourself to me, but if you're sure, you can come along."

Hedwig hooted happily, nuzzling against her.

What a silly little owl she had.

"Ron, Luna, you two alright?" Andi asked as she floated over to find the redhead clutching his clearly wounded right hand while the seer was casting some magical first aid on it.

"Here, let me." Andi said as with a thought she healed the injury. "Now what happened?"

"Ron here tried to be a hero that's what." Luna said with a sigh. "When the swarm fell on us, I curled up into a ball and so they left me alone. But Ron tried to fight them off with his wand, so the stinging bugs fell on the hand holding it like an all you can eat buffet. They stopped though once he _finally _took the hint and dropped the wand."

"A-At least she didn't have any s-s-spiders. May-maybe?" Ron shakily jested. His smile so forced that it was blatantly clear that he was clearly putting up a strong front.

"Just follow Luna's lead next time, alright?" Andi told him. "That Taylor girl… she's dangerous. Especially for mortals."

"Alright." Ron said, looking down and grumbled.

She hoped he would listen. Otherwise, Andi wasn't sure she could keep him safe.

* * *

The next time Andi and co., now including Hedwig, caught up with Beatrice and Taylor, the duo of dastardly Sorceresses were targeting Diagon Alley. Taylor had already summoned her swarm of bugs who were busy carting out everything remotely movable from the interior of Ollivanders. Though the composition of her swarm was different from the one she'd used the first two times. The Plasma Bugs were still there but there weren't any Banelings and Cazardores, instead they'd been replaced by the Alexandria shrimp from before, two types of unfamiliar dog sized wasps, one with a barbed stinger and the other with some kind of lens where its stinger should have been. In addition to these new flyers were dozens of two metre long Hercules beetles that were doing the majority of the looting. They were colored black excepting some white along the edges of the rugged carapace that held their wings, with legs that were splayed out longer than a beetle of equivalent size would be, had two mantis like scythe limbs for forelimbs and they had a horn that curved up like a regular beetle's but ended up pointing downward.

_Is this what it's like to have a nemesis? Do I literally _have _a nemesis? Do gods have personal nemesi? Is that a word? Wait, I'm the bane of the Technojinn aren't I? But Taylor and Beatrice is shaping up to my nemesi too! Why do I have so many nemesi? _

Dismissing this thought, she focused on the situation at hand.

"A wand shop this time?" Andi asked, letting her full exasperation seep into her voice. "And in broad daylight? Do you have no shame?"

Beatrice, who of course showed no sign of the scratches Hedwig had dealt her the last time they'd met, just shrugged. "It's not like the mortals notice."

She was right. Whatever magic the Golden Sorceress had weaved, it was making the locals completely unaware of what she was doing on. All around them, wizards and the odd magically aware mundane were carrying on their daily business without batting an eye as one of the street's most famous businesses was being pillaged.

"It's the principle of the matter!" Andi snapped, her annoyance showing in the whipping winds around them. "And what about Ollivander? I'm betting he'll notice when he finds everything he owns missing when he wakes up from whatever spell you put him under!"

"That is not your concern, goddess." Taylor spat angrily as she stepped forward, her right arm already deforming into its monstrous form. "You've meddled in our business for the last time. Atlases, keep pillaging. Plasma Bugs, Alexandria, guard them. Foils, Raymancers, to me!"

The Plasma bugs, beetles and the shrimp made various buggy sounds of acknowledgement and kept doing what they were doing but her wasps dropped whatever loot they were carrying and swarmed around their mistress in a rather intimidating ball.

"Taylor, stand down." Beatrice said suddenly, just as her apprentice looked ready to launch her minions at Andi. "I'll handle this."

"But Mistress!"

"No 'buts'." Beatrice told her with a sharp look. "I will not see you injured again. I will handle this little goddess."

Blushing at the concern, Taylor offered her Mistress a curtsy and took a step back. Her swarm of deadly wasps didn't retreat though and Andi was under no illusions that if things went remotely badly for her mentor that she'd send them swarming in.

"You guys, stay back too." Andi told her friends, and looked at Hedwig, "You too girl. I'm going to let loose for a bit. Best stay out the splash zone. Besides, this is between me and the sorceress here."

"Okay." Luna said as Hedwig landed on her head and the trio took cover inside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

_Smart choice. _Wendy sent telepathically as she faithfully wrapped herself around Andi in their Storm Mail. _Ice cream while spectating a fight? Sounds delicious._

"Now that the others are safely out of the way, let's begin shall we?" Beatrice asked, surprisingly polite despite the situation.

"Golden Truth: I declare myself, Beatrice de Limoges, immune to all the power of the goddess Andromeda Aurae!" The woman cackled as a golden light flashed and washed over the area.

While the words themselves sounded pretentious, Andi could feel it. In her very soul that nothing she tried could _touch_ the mad woman now.

"...Did you just warp flipping reality?" The goddess asked because why the hell was this woman still considered mortal?!

"Such is the power of my Golden Truth." Beatrice said with a nod. "The power of one who has stepped outside the board that is our world and seen the truth of our reality."

"Then why steal things? You could just say they belong to you."

"Because the act is amusing and my Truths are impermanent."

_Damn, was hoping there was more limitations than that. Still, a time limit is good to know. _

"But enough talk! Time to fight. Heed my call, spirits of the dead! The Endless Witch bids thee come! By the Endless Magic, shades of the damned arise!"

For a brief moment, all color seemed to disappear from the world and when it abruptly returned a second later the air around Beatrice were filled with the gaseous forms of hundreds of spectres.

_Shit! She's a necromancer too!? What can't she do!?_

"Attack," the sorceress ordered her ghostly host with her omnipresent pipe pointing directly at Andi, sending the spectres screaming through the air at her.

The goddess was not without an army of her own however and the ghosts found themselves beset by an army of Aurae as they descended from on high to defend their goddess.

_Wait! I didn't call them. Where did they come from?_

_I called them. _Wendy told her with a mental roll of her eyes. _You were too distracted being creeped out by what Beatrice could do._

_Thanks Wendy! You're the best. _Andi sent back as she began channeling her power through Wendy. _Sorry about this but mind picking up the slack a little more?_

_Sure. You'd be hopeless without me anyways._ The little Aura said with a sigh as she shot a massive fireball fueled largely by Andi's divine power at Beatrice.

The sorceress was unfazed and simply waved her pipe absently in its direction, countering with her own fireball that cancelled out the Aura's before clapping for some reason.

"Bravo," Beatrice said as she continued applauding Andi. "You've worked out a way around my Golden Truth already. Impressive."

"Mistress!" Taylor hissed chidingly.

"Hush, Taylor. It is only appropriate to praise a worthy opponent." Beatrice replied in turn, whilst absently countering yet another of Wendy's fireballs with one of her own. "But I suppose you're right. The best compliment in a fight isn't applause. It is _escalation_!"

_Why do I have a _very _bad feeling about this?_

"Golden Truth: The Golden Sorceress possesses the power of the sun!"

At this use of her cheating reality warping magic, Beatrice began gathering together a massive fireball. No, to call it a mere fireball put it to shame. It was nothing less than a miniature sun. One that with a flicking gesture of her pipe, she sent hurtling at Andi.

"Northern winds howl and defend me!" Andi chanted, her voice low as the biting winter winds of Boreas answered her call.

The winter winds collided with the flaming sphere, erupting in a cloud of gas upon contact but they nevertheless managed to disperse and cool the flames. As a result, the mini sun was forced to detonate prematurely and at a weakened intensity.

"Oho!" Beatrice grinned wickled, "That was impressive! I didn't know you could call upon the four winds! Though, for showing such ingenuity, I think I'll have to test just _how_ clever you can be."

The Golden Sorceress held out her pipe and declared, "Golden Truth: This is the sharpest blade of all, able to cut through all! Even reality parts before its blade!"

Energy crackled like lightning as the pipe transformed into a four foot long blade of light eating energy and a guard formed around the part where Beatrice was holding it. It had become an ominous looking rapier.

Winding her arm back, Beatrice cooed, "Do try and dodge, dearie."

And then with a grace that spoke of great skill and long practice, she swung her sword and cut space itself sending the literal tear in reality to shoot through the air at the goddess.

Yelping, the goddess found herself on the backfoot as the gash in spacetime screamed pass her as she and Wendy pulled off a hasty evasion. They were so panicked that they didn't think it through completely though and while they'd avoided the hit, the Leaky Cauldron behind them hadn't and was cleaved messily in half. Judging by the sound of howling pain and cries of lament, injuring and possibly killing at least some people in the process.

This seemed to stun Beatrice and she paused mid swing for another reality cutting slash.

"Oops," Beatrice said covering her mouth to unsuccessfully hide a grimace. "I didn't mean that. Oh well, guess I should fix it."

With a wave of her pipe, which had reverted to its normal shape so quickly that even Andi hadn't seen when it actually happened, the Leaky Cauldron was surrounded in a golden aura before it and everything in it reverted to the state they had been before Beatrice's attack had hit it.

"That was nice of you." Andi said sincerely, somewhat unnerved that Beatrice could just bring people back to life like that. Sure, she could do it too. But she was a goddess! And even she needed to get permission from her Uncle Hades first! And that was if he was in a generous mood too.

"I don't like killing people if I can help it. Especially innocents. I saw and did enough of that during the Terror." Beatrice said with a shrug. "And it seems that if this fight continues, I'll likely have to do that. Intentional or not."

"Considering the power we're starting to throw around? Yeah."

"Then shall we call this a draw?" Beatrice asked, recalling her spectres with a gesture and Andi reciprocated by nodding at her Aura to do the same.

"So you'll stop robbing the Wizarding World blind too?" Andi asked hopefully.

Beatrice shot Taylor a look and the junior sorceress gave her a thumbs up from the empty street in front of Ollivanders. A very empty Ollivanders. They'd even stripped the shelves off the walls! And taken the inner walls with them too! There was nothing left but the empty shell of a building!

It seemed while Andi had been fighting the Beatrice, her apprentice had managed to finish emptying the wand shop.

_Damn! She works fast!_

"Yes, I'll be leaving them alone. For now." The sorceress firmly informed. "This Wizarding World of yours has started to bore me as of late."

"Good." Andi dryly replied and the woman disappeared with her apprentice in a flash of golden light.

_That was kinda anti-climatic. _Wendy sent over their link.

"I'll take a victory however it comes." Andi whispered back.

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**Phew, this was a fun twist. It felt like Andi was going up against a Saturday morning nemesis, only a lot more destructive. Also, Hedwig did a thing! Go Hedwig!**

**Nameless: Yup! Go Hedwig! Show your neglectful mistress that you aren't dead weight!**

**And of course, Beatrice's apprentice Taylor. And those that notice, yes it's **_**that**_ **Taylor. The flipping Queen of Escalation herself. May gods quiver! XP**

**Nameless: Yeah. It's that Taylor though whether she's canon!Taylor from Worm is something we'll leave to you to decide. Just note that **_**if **_**she is then the dimensional transition wasn't smooth and she's a **_**very **_**different person now because of that. XP At least that's our excuse for any OOCness. **

**Alright, so I know that Andi didn't exactly have the best shot against a freaking reality warper, but that just means she'd have to fight smarter in the future. Which makes it all the more fun I think at least. Plus, Andi is a goddess, so she can't exactly go all goddess on the woman since Beatrice is **_**technically **_**a mortal. Ancient Laws and all. So yeah… not fun times. **

**Nameless: On another note, we hope you liked the powers we've given to Taylor and Beatrice. For those of you who are wondering, yes the special bugs we gave Taylor are all Worm themed. So you can have a pretty good guess on their powers based on their names. As for Beatrice, we extrapolated from Umineko's vague descriptions of her powers. Her Endless magic gives her power over life and death, both in regards to lifeforms and objects, hence the necromancy and the ability to just restore the Leaky Cauldron that she accidentally wrecked. And she could use the Golden Truth too, which is supposed to assert the absolute truth on reality. We know it's supposed to be a true **_**observation **_**of reality, but we changed it to make it more interesting.**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Thirteen: Date on Olympus**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

"Alright, thanks again, Hephaestus!" Andi called out as she exited the steampunk styled palace of the smith god on Olympus. She'd just been by to bounce some ideas for her new chariot. After having a fruitful discussion with him on the topic, she was now sure on what she wanted and had just finished finalizing her order.

_And I'm stoked. _Andi thought to herself with a grin. _I can't wait to jet through the skies on the beauty we dreamed up!_

"Hey kiddo, bye kiddo!" Hermes said as he sped past her, leaving a letter in her hands as he past all while the young goddess could only blink as her shoulder length hair whipped about from the gale he left in his wake.

"Never going to get used to that." She freely confessed as she opened the letter.

Her smile was blinding as she noticed it was from Will! And he was inviting her on a date!

"Yes!" She cheered, hovering in the air as she held the letter to her chest. Was she acting like a lovestruck schoolgirl? Technically she was, maybe. You know what? She was a goddess! She could act like a schoolgirl if she wanted to!

Quickly conjuring a pen she wrote out a quick yes at the bottom of the letter and teleported it on top of Will's bed down in Camp. Then she went back to squealing like a schoolgirl.

_Wait! _Andi thought as her rational mind caught up to her lovestruck consciousness. _How does a goddess go about dating a mortal anyhow!? _

As she came to the realization that she had no idea, she could only stand frozen on the Olympian street and gape in mortification for a moment.

_Lady Aphrodite! I need to ask her for advice! _The young goddess thought as she shook off her shock and took off running for the goddess of love's palace. _She'd know what to do!_

* * *

"I'm sorry Andromeda but my Mother is not home at the moment." Eros, the god of love and desire, said without preamble as Andi stepped into Lady Aphrodite's palace on Olympus.

This caused Andi to frown at the lean, muscular young god with snowy white wings, straight black hair, blood-red eyes and a handsome but stern face dressed in a simple white frock and jeans with a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder. Especially since he had said so distractedly, his attention largely focused on taking photos on his phone of his wife as she struck poses in the palace's gardens.

Don't get Andi wrong, she could totally see why anyone would be distracted by Psyche. The tanned skinned, brown eyed, blonde haired goddess of the human soul was exceedingly beautiful even by the standards of the Olympian gods. Her butterfly wings and shimmering gossamer robes just made her even more exquisite. But seriously could Eros be less dismissive?

"She isn't in?" Andi said, hiding her displeasure. She was here for a favour after all. Getting angry with the people she was asking for help over the small things wouldn't be a good idea.

"Unfortunately not." Eros said with a shrug as he snapped another shot of his wife.

"But we can help you if you have anything to ask about love," Psyche offered as she walked over and gently took Andi's hands into her her own oh so soft hands. "Would that be okay?"

"S-Sure." Andi said, a little awestruck by getting a glimpse at Psyche's phenomenal beauty up close. It was enough to make any woman feel inadequate but yet had the opposite effect and mesmerized the goddess of the Wild instead.

"So what did you want to ask my Mother about?" Eros asked, as he put away his phone and joined the two goddesses at a bench that Psyche had guided Andi over to.

_Oh, it's really comfy. _Andi thought distractedly.

"Uh, so I'm going on a date with my boyfriend soon." Andi said as she found her voice.

"You are!?" Psyche asked excitedly, her wings giving an excited flutter. "Who is it?"

Eros shot his wife an odd look, but Andi ignored him and replied. "Will Solace. He's a son of Lord Apollo."

"A mortal!" Psyche gasped, covering her mouth daintily and her eyes widening.

"Ah, I see. A good choice. He shares a lot of his Father's favored features." Eros nodded in understanding even as he gave his wife an exasperated look.

"Thanks for the vote of approval, Lord Eros." Andi said genuinely. "It means a lot coming from you."

"No need for formalities between us, Andromeda." Eros said with a shake of his head as his wife nodded enthusiastically. "We are not your superiors."

"Well, alright. Then call me Andi." The goddess of the Wild said with a nod. "So any advice you two can give me?"

Eros and Psyche exchanged a look and a silent conversation seemed to pass between them before the goddess huffed in annoyance and nodded.

"I suppose I can share some insights from my time being a mortal married to a god."

_Oh right! I'd forgotten Psyche had been mortal when she married Eros._

"I'm not married to Will though."

"It's close enough." Eros told her with a shrug. "I'm sure the same lessons apply to dating someone."

"Do _you _want to do the honours husband?" Psyche asked, crossing her arms in frustration.

"No, no." The god said placatingly. "You go ahead, love."

"Thank you." Psyche said offering him a smile that showed she'd just been teasing.

_Wow! They get along so well. It's amazing to watch! _Andi thought, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside watching the two.

"So advice, huh?" Psyche said thoughtfully. "I think the most important thing is to make sure your boyfriend feels secure in the relationship. When I first married Eros, it was my insecurity that almost ruined everything."

"It wasn't your fault. It was your Fatal Flaw." Eros tried to say comfortingly.

"Maybe. But I was no demigod. So my Flaw should not have had a strong hold on me. That it did was a product of my own weakness more than anything else." The goddess of the human soul countered. "And whether it is one's Fatal Flaw or not, insecurity is a major issue to contend with in relationships. Especially one where the power balance is as great as that between a mortal, even a demigod, and a goddess."

"That's true." Eros agreed.

"So I need to reassure Will that I'm serious about the relationship?"

"If you are serious, then yes." Psyche said with a happy nod. "You need to make him understand that he's not just a fling to you. Unless of course he is. If so, then don't bother."

Andi felt her cheeks glow with ichor at the last second bit of advice but still nodded. The first part was very useful.

"Thank you very much for your time." The goddess of breezes told her fellow minor gods sincerely as she stood to leave. "I'll be sure to follow the advice. Have a wonderful day you two."

* * *

"How did it go?" Aphrodite asked as she appeared in a swirl of rose petals shortly after Andi had left, strolling eagerly through her palace's gardens towards her son and his wife.

Her handsome son pointed a well manicured finger towards his wife. "My love did most of the talking."

Psyche playfully smacked his arm, "I did. And I must say it went fantastic."

Aphrodite giggled while rubbing her hands. Oh she loved plotting like this!

_I just can't wait to see the adorable love story those two will play out._

"I swear, you two and your ships." Eros sighed, shaking his head in exasperation.

This just earned the god another smack to the arm from his wife as she pumped her other arm in the air.

"Wandi forever!" Psyche cheered.

"Wandi forever!" Aphrodite echoed gleefully.

Her darling son just looked to the side, "I need more male friends."

* * *

"No. No. Too childish. No." Andi grumbled as she threw one article of clothing after another over her shoulder as she rummaged through the closet of her magical apartment in Cabin One. The winds whipping all around her in reflection of her growing agitation.

"Don't I have _anything _to wear on a date!?" The bathrobe clad goddess cried out in dismay as she exhausted her supply of clothes.

"Andi, calm down." Ida said chidingly as she entered the room. "You're stirring up tornadoes up and down the Eastern Seaboard!"

The goddess of breezes eeped in alarm and hastily reined her power in.

"Sorry." The young goddess sighed.

"So what's wrong?" Ida asked as the winds in the room, and hopefully across the coast too, calmed down.

"I just, I can't find anything to wear for my date! It's really frustrating. Why didn't I shop around more, ugh." Andi exclaimed in annoyance.

Ida frowned. "I knew I should have arranged to have you get your wardrobe updated. If you had more formal clothing this wouldn't be a problem."

"It's a picnic date."

"Oh… Hmm… Give me a moment." Ida hummed thoughtfully. "How about something sporty?"

"I tried that." Andi said, gesturing to a pile of shorts and tank tops she'd discarded to one side of the room. "They all make me look, I dunno, like a kid."

"You are young. Even by mortal standards." Ida reminded her. "Is that really a problem?"

"Yes," Andi hissed, her cheeks puffing out. "I want to remind Will that I'm a _goddess _now. Not just look the way I was when I was still a demigod. I want to look different, more… I dunno what, but something more."

"More adult?"

"Not exactly?" Andi shrugged helplessly, struggling to put what she meant into words. "I want to come across as more mature. To, you know, show that becoming a goddess has made me grow."

"Well, it did." Ida said looking pointedly at Andi's bust.

The goddess rolled her eyes. That her figure, including the size of her breasts, had reshaped themselves into the peak of human perfection with her apotheosis was something that she'd long since come to accept. Heck, she loved it. She'd been a cutie before but now if she put in the effort, she could pull off being a hottie too!

"What I'm saying Andi, is that perhaps you should use your improved, ahem, assets to your advantage."

"Go for the sexy look?"

"Yes," Ida nodded.

"But what's sexy _and _would work well on a picnic date?"

"Well~! If you want to really wow his socks off, you could go au naturel. As a goddess of the Wild, you could get away with it." Ida said, a teasing smile on her lips.

Andi blushed atomic red at the idea of going on the date in the nude. It was a tantalizing prospect, especially if Will returned the favor.

_Maybe another time. _The goddess thought as she shook her head.

"I like the idea." Andi confessed. "But it's a little too soon."

"Then a compromise." Ida suggested. "Why not just go in a strophion and a perizoma? If you find that's a little too immodest still, you can add a epiblema too."

"That's basically just ancient Greek underwear!"

"And you were enticed by the idea of going nude a second ago." Ida reminded, cocking her hip and putting a fist on it. "This is a step in that direction. But one that might not just scare Will away with your forwardness."

"It's plenty forward." Andi noted half-heartedly. She very much liked the idea, but was worried that being so daring would scare Will off.

She _didn't _want to scare him off! Thank you very much!

"And you're a goddess of the Wild. I'm honestly surprised you haven't been skipping through the woods buck naked every other night. Compared to _that_, this is tame."

Now that Ida had dropped the idea into her head…

Andi knew she'd be doing exactly that the next time she found some free time.

She didn't know whether to thank or curse Ida for it.

That was a matter for another time however and with a sigh, she nodded. "Alright, we'll go with your idea. Where do I get those clothes anyways? I don't have any."

"Lady Aphrodite has got you there, Andi." Wendy said as she skipped into the bedroom and threw a package at the goddess. "Here. She had Lord Hermes drop it off a second ago. Said it's all you'd need in an outfit for your date."

Taking a peek into the package, Andi saw a light blue shawl like epiblema and a matching fiery red strophion and perizoma. They looked lovely. The blue was her favorite shade and her personal color and the red was a perfect match for Wendy's hair. It fit Andi wonderfully.

_Thanks Lady Aphrodite. _Andi sent to the Olympian and received a tittering laugh of amusement in reply. It was hard to tell if it was a good or bad giggle though.

Hopping off her bed, Andi slipped her bathrobe off. "Time to get this on. I have a date to get ready for."

* * *

It was a great day on Mount Olympus as was the norm. The sun was shining brightly in the sky but the combination of just the right amount of cloud cover and ample shade, divinely arranged Will was sure, made for the perfect combination of illumination and a nice pleasant temperature. Add in the perfect climate of the home of the gods and everything was absolutely perfect for a picnic date.

The only hiccup was that he was running a little late. The security checks having held him up longer than he'd expected even with his Dad personally showing up to vouch for him. Something about Lord Zeus ordering that no corners be cut. That had worried Will a little because it sounded like Lord Zeus disapproved of his relationship with Andi but Dad assured him that it was just the King of the gods being his typical oversensitive self and not to worry about it. Will wasn't sure it was safe to just brush his fears aside, but he trusted his Dad. And besides it's not like even disapproval from her Father would stop him from dating Andi.

Nevertheless, the checks had caused quite a delay. Such that when he reached the little slice of woodland that was to be the site of their picnic, the son of Apollo found his date already waiting for him. Catching the outline of her figure as he made his way into the park, he opened his mouth to greet her but as he got a good look at his girlfriend he found himself speechless.

_She's beautiful!_ Was his first thought, followed swiftly by, _What was she wearing?_

It was a completely legitimate question. He'd expected her to dress up for the occasion, but never in his wildest dreams did he imagine she'd wear what she was wearing now. It looked like she'd thrown on a linen bikini and tossed on a shawl for a half-hearted attempt at modesty. It should have looked inappropriate, dressing in what Will's distracted mind was telling him was essentially nothing but classical Greek undergarments in public, but it suited Andi. It somehow even made it seem like she was _overdressed_, especially as she stood in the slice of idyllic nature that was the Olympian park.

That the clothing let him thoroughly admire the curve of her soft body. The swell of her breasts hidden by the strophion. The sun-kissed tone her skin had gained. The way the perizoma clung to her pert heart shaped rear? He didn't know if that was her intent or not, but he definitely appreciated it.

_It's utterly mesmerizing. _Will thought as he gulped.

Smirking at the reaction her choice of attire had garnered, Andi waved in greeting.

"Hi Will, over here."

"H-Hi." The son of Apollo managed to croak out from between very dry lips as he walked over stiffly.

"It was sweet of you to arrange a picnic for our date." Andi said with a smile and talking as if what she was wearing was perfectly normal.

"Y-Your clothes." Will stammered out, unable to ignore it any longer.

"What about my clothes, Will? You like it?" She asked, giving a small twirl that made him nearly swallow his tongue.

"Uh uh." The son of Apollo said. It was all he could manage.

"You don't think it's too much?" Andi asked in a teasing voice.

"T-Too much?" Will asked, with a nervous gulp.

"Too much clothes I mean." Andi clarified, a feral, hungry look in her eyes that honestly made him feel like a rabbit caught in the sights of a hunting wolf. "I am a goddess of the Wild as you know. And as small as this park is, it's part of the Wild. And well, I like being part of nature when in the Wild so when I can afford it, I think I'd like to go au naturel."

Will's eyes went so wide at what his girlfriend was saying that he was worried they'd fall out of his sockets. The way his pants were feeling very tight all of a sudden didn't help matters.

"But," Andi continued, adjusting her epiblema to cover up a little more. "I can see you'd probably faint if I showed up dressed like that, so I decided to compromise this time. That okay with you?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Next time though," Andi said, her smile becoming even more predatory. "Next time we have a date in my domain? I'm showing up nude. I won't expect you to do the same, but I'd _very _much like it."

"N-Next time." Will nodded in happy agreement. "Next time we'll have a picnic a-au naturale."

Andi offered Will a brilliant smile that made his heart hammer away at his chest and his pants felt tighter than ever before.

"Then let's set up shall we?" Andi asked innocently, as if they previous topic of conversation hadn't happened at all.

"O-Okay." Will said as he began laying out the stuff.

"Here, let me help." Andi offered but Will shook his head.

"No it's fine. I organized this so I should set up." He insisted as he rushed to lay out the blanket and dishes. He couldn't exactly keep a goddess waiting.

"If you're sure," Andi said in a purr as she leaned against a nearby tree and watched him work, doing some very suggestive poses as she waited for him to finish. Something that made his pants very tight indeed. A fact that by the smirk she was wearing, was probably exactly what she wanted.

_Oh gods! Since when did she become so good at this?_

_Since I became a goddess? _Andi suggested back telepathically, with a beautiful giggle that sounded like a breeze blowing gently through a forest. _And next time you don't want me to hear what you're thinking, don't invoke all the gods because you know I'm one of them now._

He made sure to remember that if he wanted… private thoughts about his girlfriend.

_Maybe not all the time. _Andi said whilst offering him a wink and playfully 'adjusting' her strophion.

He _really_ needed to buy looser pants.

Andi just giggled, sounding like tinkling wind chimes.

Thankfully, he was finally done.

"Uh, let's dig in?" Will suggested lamely. He really should have thought up some lines, anything would have been better than that!

"Sure," Andi said skipping over with all the grace of a fawn and kissing his cheek. "That's for doing all the work."

Will blushed atomic red and was so out of it he didn't even notice the soft rumbling thunder of displeasure.

"Now let's eat!" Andi declared with another heavenly giggle.

Will could only nod and quietly comply. He was too whammied by everything to do anything else.

Seriously, Andi was just… so radiant that he felt so tongue tied just being in her presence.

After a small bite from a sandwich, those electric blue eyes peered at him quizzically. "How did you get permission to come to Olympus? Father's been rather strict with security since the war kicked off."

"Oh, uh, Dad helped me out. He set it up for us and vouched for me in the lobby." Will smiled as he gestured to the spread of food. "He even got the Muses to whip up some food for us."

His girlfriend eyed the food nervously. "I believe the Muses don't have a domain in food."

"Yeah, but they've been around for millenia." Will said with a shrug. "They should've picked up a thing or two. Besides Dad said they were good."

"Hm." Andi said, taking another cautious nibble like a cute rabbit from her sandwich. "It's not fantastic, but not totally inedible."

"R-Right." Will nodded, a twinge of nervousness coming around. Silence filled the small grove they were in as animals and nature spirits could be seen moving around. Occasionally a small woodland critter would come investigate them, settling near Andi until she brushed them away and they skedaddled.

"So Will." Andi said suddenly, startling him. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that you're a little nervous about our relationship now that I'm a goddess. Am I right?"

"A little." Will admitted cautiously.

"Psyche warned me you might." His girlfriend said.

"Lady Psyche?" The son of Apollo said, blinking in confusion. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"I asked her for advice about dating a mortal." Andi confessed. "She had experience. Of sorts."

_Considering her history. That's an understatement._

"Anyways, there's nothing to be nervous about." The goddess said reassuringly, taking one of his hands and squeezing it lightly. "Things are still the same between us. Nothing has changed."

With that she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I won't stop loving you just because I went all divine." She continued. "You always treated me like a princess before, so you might have to bump that up to goddess now though."

She giggled once more and Will couldn't help but join her. Though his was more dry.

_No pressure, huh? _The son of Apollo thought as he broke out in cold sweat. Just what did a mortal do to make a _goddess _feel special!?

_Dad! A little advice! _Will prayed desperately.

_I'll send you a copy of Dating a Goddess for Dummies later. _His Dad sent back in reply. _For now though, just give her your attention and stop letting your mind wander! She's a goddess, she _knows _when you're not giving her your full attention. Normal women hate it as is, goddesses doubly so._

Gulping nervously at his mistake, Will hastily focused on Andi and sure enough found her pouting at him unhappily.

"Sorry. I, uh, got a little distracted. Dad, um, offered me a little advice." The son of Apollo stammered out, hoping his Dad wouldn't be too upset that he was blaming him for his own mistake.

"You're forgiven." Andi said, still looking a mite unhappy. "But no more talking to your Dad or anyone else for the rest of the date. Or aren't I enough company for you?"

"You're more than enough." Will said as charmingly as he could. He might not be a son of Aphrodite or Hermes, but as a child of Apollo he had his fair share of supernatural charisma too.

Andi was decidedly unimpressed but she did seem mollified and the rest of the date continued on as per normal. That, more than anything, left Will feeling reassured about their relationship. Even with her status of a goddess and her increased forwardness, the blond couldn't really see any major changes to his girlfriend that meant they were through.

In fact as they finished up their picnic and Andi prepared to leave, she did something that hinted strongly in the other direction.

Just as he was finished packing away their things, Andi stopped him and shot him a sly look.

A look that made him gulp.

"You know, since you've been such a good sport… I think you deserve a little present."

"W-What do you mean?"

Smirking, Andi swept her epiblema aside to show that at some point she'd dismissed the rest of the clothes. With even her shawl vanishing by the time she'd finished the sweep of her arm, thus giving him a full view of her absolutely stunning body.

It was only a brief glimpse of her perfect pert breasts, tantalizing pink nipples, shapely hip and tight buttocks before she vanished from view but it was one that nevertheless left Will standing there speechless and with a painful bulge in his pants.

"Olympus, I think I just got a glimpse of Elysium." Will said, completely oblivious to the booming thunder overhead.

The sound of his girlfriend's delicious giggling in his mind let him know she'd heard him. _Play your cards right Will, and you'll get more than a look soon._

"Yes ma'am." The son of Apollo said dutifully. He'd play carefully alright. He wasn't about to lose what he was sure was the most important game in his life.

The security check out of Olympus took him the rest of the day, especially the full cavity search, two in fact, but Will Solace found it entirely worth it.

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**Now this was a fun chapter! Andi's getting some business done with Hephaestus. She got to meet Eros and Psyche. And of course she realized she might be an exhibitionist. Comes with the domain I guess!**

**Nameless: Before anyone says we did it just to sexualize things. Yes, I won't deny it. However, it's not wholly unjustified. Ancient nature cults did indeed involve a lot of naked activities in the woods. And ancient Greek culture had very different ideas about nudity than we do. **

**The date was the really fun part. Andi's confidence has skyrocketed as a goddess so of course she was going to strut her stuff. Will certainly didn't complain though! And that final glimpse? Lucky boy!**

**Nameless: Don't know if it's still considered lucky since he got on Zeus' shitlist for it. That god loves his daughters, of course he'd feel protective. Of course Will thinks it's worth it, but is he correct? Only time will tell.**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Fourteen: Arctic Kansas**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

An average day at Camp Half-Blood found Andi and Dionysus, he _wasn't_ Mr. D at the moment, having an intense stare down across the ping pong table in the Big House

"You've got a palace now, so go live in _it_. Stop squatting in _my _Camp." The Director of Camp Half-Blood hissed angrily, his eyes ablaze with purple fire.

"Can't I come help you? You'd still be in charge here because that is your right, but I do have friends here I care for. Plus helping demigods sounds kind of nice."

"Oh you sweet deluded child." Dionysus actually looked at her with pity. "Don't worry, in a century or two you'll see them as the little fools they are. _You_ are one of the lucky ones."

"I'll take my chances. The Campers need all the help they can get."

"Ugh. Not the point. This is _my _domain! I might hate it but its _mine_! So unless Father punishes you like he did me, I'm _not _sharing." He grunted and yes, yes he was pouting.

"Fine," Andi conceded. "But my palace isn't quite livable just yet. So I'll need to crash here for at least a few more days. That good?"

"...So you're being lazy. I approve, but I wag my finger in shame at you as well." Dionysus clicked his tongue.

"Lord Dionysus, Andromeda!" A goddess wearing a sailor's uniform with a life preserver slung over her chest and fashionably curled brunette hair that Andi vaguely recognized from the meeting of the MGS suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, um," Andi paused in thought. "Leukothea, right?"

"Yes that's me," she said with a distracted nod.

"Quest?" Dionsyus asked tiredly, his mood shifting and he changed back into Mr. D.

"Yes! And it's urgent! My little sister's life is at risk!"

"Which sister?" Mr. D said disinterestedly. "You're an Oceanid. You have almost as many sisters as we do."

"It's Clytie."

"Isn't she a sunflower now?" Andi blinked in question as she pinned the name to the appropriate legend. "For getting in the way of your romance with Apollo?"

"Yes! And the sunflower with her essence is about to be destroyed by the Titan Koios!" The ocean goddess said almost hysterically. "It was my fault she got punished like that, I ratted her out to Apollo for squealing on me to Father. I never thought he'd react like _that_! I've been watching over her essence as it moved from sunflower to sunflower ever since, to- you know- make it up to her, and now the Titan of the North is setting up his new base right on the farm where she's growing!"

_I don't think I needed that history lesson. _

_You get used to it. _Dionysus' exasperated sounding voice told her telepathically. _The minor gods always want to feel important, so they go around oversharing every damned chance they get._

_Oh. Hope I don't fall into that._

_Oh, you will. Trust me. _The god of madness warned her before trailing off with a malicious laugh.

"Bastard." Dionysus said, taking a long sip of his Diet Coke. Though whether he meant Koios or Apollo was up for debate.

"Yes, so we need a quest ASAP! Get me Jackson, get me that de Angelo girl! Get me an A-lister!"

"I second that," Lord Apollo said as he materialized out of nowhere, wearing a pair of sun themed swim trunks and a white tank top that showed his bronzed arms.

_Mm, that's a really nice-no! Think of Will, not his Father! Ugh, what is wrong with you?! _Andi scolded herself.

"Ah, speak of the devil and he darkens my doorstep." Dionysus dryly quipped.

"Bro, I'm the sun god. I brighten your doorstep _every day_!"

All three other gods present rolled their eyes at the terrible joke.

"Uh, stupid question but why would you second this quest Lord Apollo?" Andi asked the sun god. "I mean didn't you curse Clytie in the first place? Why do you care what happens to her now?"

"Duh! 'Cos no one gets to ruin my punishment of course." Apollo said with a roll of his eyes, a dazzling smile on his face all the while.

"Whatever," Mr. D said as he turned towards Chiron's office where the centaur had taken cover whilst Camp's resident gods had been busy arguing. "Chiron!"

"Yes, Mr. D?" The immortal said as he poked his head warily out of his door.

"Go get-" Mr. D turned back to the other gods. "Who is the lead Quester you guys want?"

"The A-team!" Leukothea insisted rather unhelpfully.

"That would mean Percy, but we need him for the upcoming mission to the Princess Andromeda-"

"Send Will," Apollo said, cutting Andi off. "He's A-team material."

"Eh, Wilfred's more a B-lister at the moment." Mr. D disagreed.

"And all you have is a C-lister. So my kid."

"Keep Pollux out of this." Dionsyus warned darkly, his eyes swirling pools of deep never ending purple. "I don't pop them out like its going out of style. So mind your tongue brother."

Apollo had the grace to look chastised. "Sorry. That was out of line."

"Uh, newbie question again," Andi said into the thick tension between the two Olympians. "We expecting Campers to take on a Titan?"

"Lord Apollo, can't you assist them?" Leukothea begged. "For old time's sake?"

"Oof, would if I could but tossing an Olympian in the mix? Bad idea. Besides, Pops has me hunting down monsters by day while Arte is stalking 'em by night. I'm booked!"

"It is _Koios _we're talking about." Dionysus corrected. "I think he qualifies as enough of a threat to warrant it."

"Uh, I mean, sure? But he's my granddad! Mom would be upset if I fought him. Plus he kinda visited her already and tried to sway her to the Titans' cause but she told him no. Don't exactly want to give her a reason to change her mind, like, ya know, killing her dad."

"Please Lord Apollo," Leukothea said falling to her knees. "If Koios finds Clytie he'll drain her of her remaining essence! She'll die permanently if that happens!"

Apollo shifted uneasily at that, moved but still looking reluctant.

"If you're unwilling, Lord Apollo, I could go." Andi told the sun god.

Leukothea looked at her nervously, uncertainty on her face.

"Better a motivated warrior minor goddess than an unwilling Olympian." Dionysus told the Oceanid. "Or yourself for that matter. At least she'll fight to the best of her abilities unlike the former and have a chance at the win where you'd just get your ass kicked."

Leukothea winced at the blunt appraisal but nodded in acceptance.

"Right, so it's settled then!" Apollo declared brightly. "Andi will go with the Questers Will picks out to fight Koios!"

The Oceanid still looked uncertain but again nodded in mute agreement.

"I'll keep your sister safe," Andi tried to reassure her.

"Chiron!"

"Yes, Mr. D?" The centaur asked from where he'd been patiently waiting by his open office door as the gods deliberated.

"Go fetch Wallace. He's got a Quest to go do. Now while you all hash this out, I will be taking a nap."

"I've got the Monster Yellow Pages." Andi said as she placed the book on the table and Mr. D vanished.

"D-Do we need to add more pressure for the quest?" Leukothea asked, gulping. "We've got a Titan as opposition here."

"A Titan's got to have minions." Apollo reminded her.

"Fair point." Andi nodded. "So let's not make this Hardcore mode."

"Exactly." Apollo said with a nod. "So unlike normal Quests this time it's not so much picking out what they fight since Koios probably already has an army but checking to find out what he already has and making sure it's fair."

"Is that how it works?" Leukothea asked, looking confused.

"When attacking a god or other divinities' base? Yup." Apollo said with a grin. "Never done a Quest like this before?"

"No," Andi and Leukothea both chorused.

"Then let me show you how it's done." Apollo said as he tapped the Yellow Pages whose pages magically flipped themselves until stopping in the K section. "Ah, there's Koios' number. Let's give him a call shall we?"

"Won't that let him know we're coming? I mean, this is war."

"Yeah, but if we don't then there's nothing stopping Koios from sending his _whole army_ against the Questers when they show up. After all, if we don't care about keeping it fair then it's only fair that we pay the price. Besides, it's also only fair that if he has to pull his punches that he gets something, like a head's up, out of it."

"Wow this is just weird." Leukothea knitted her brow.

"Yes, but it's also fun!"

Andi had a feeling her and Leukothea's idea of fun differed greatly from Apollo's.

"Let's just get this call done." The goddess of the wild said in resignation.

* * *

"A sunflower farm?" Bianca commented incredulously as she and her fellow Questers plus Andi and Wendy exited out of the dark portal she'd created with her Shadow Travel abilities in rural Kansas. "Why the hell would a Titan set up its base in a sunflower farm?"

_To hunt down a long suffering nymph's last remaining essence to empower himself. _Andi thought to herself. _Or his allies._

The goddess of the wild had given it some thought and was now fairly sure that if Koios was after Clytie's essence it wasn't for himself. He did however have one set of allies that would stand to benefit from collecting her immortal essence and as their Bane, Andi wasn't about to allow the Technodjinn get what they wanted if she could help it.

"Maybe he's given up on the whole war with Olympus thing and decided to become a florist?" Connor Stoll joked.

Sadly, no one was in the mood for a laugh and the joke fell flat.

"Tough crowd." The son of Hermes said with a pout.

"Connor, just focus." Will commanded softly. "I'm nervous too and I know you're just trying to loosen us up, but save it for later. Okay?"

"Got it."

"Andi, any ideas on what we're expecting here?" Will asked, as they surveyed the farm and found nothing amiss. "Are we even in the right place? I mean, I know that Dracanae we interrogated in Kansas City said this was where Koios' base is but-"

"We're in the right place alright." Wendy declared as she pointed into the rows and rows of sunflowers that surrounded them and right at a squad of Empousai who were walking between the stalks waving what looked like metal detectors up and down the flowers.

"Looks like they're searching for something." Andi said with a grimace. And there was a detector to search for divine essence? She learned something new every day.

Bianca leaned low into the stalks, shadows licking her frame, "Want me to sneak up on them and snag a detector, Will?"

The son of the sun looked around carefully, seeing no other teams around. "We probably shouldn't. They'll have to report in some time right? If we take them out and they miss the call our cover could be blown."

"Better to just tail them and see if they can lead us to the entrance to their base." Connor suggested. "And see if they have more detectors. Steal one and wreck the rest, before using it to find whatever they're looking for and move it."

He looked to Andi at this, hoping for an answer.

"Why are you looking at me?" Andi asked with a raised eyebrow. "Will's the Quest leader."

"Right." Connor said with a frown. "So Will? What do you say?"

"We won't know how many detectors they have. Heck, we have no idea _what _they're looking for." Will pointed out. "It's too risky to try and take out their operations form the detector side of things. Our best bet is wrecking the whole thing."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Connor said with a wince. "'Cos fighting a Titan? Not something I want to do if I can avoid it even with Lady Andi's help. No offense, Lady Andi."

"None taken," Andi replied easily. "I'm just as leery of picking a fight with a Titan as you are but needs must and with Typhon stirring, the Olympians are needed elsewhere."

And hadn't news of that put a fire under their collective asses. Dealing with the Titans were scary enough but adding Typhon into the mix just added Greek Fire to the already blazing inferno! So when the reports of Mount St. Helens erupting reached their ears over the news a couple of days ago when they'd been in Detroit following up leads on Koios' operations, everyone had barely avoided having a heart attack. Especially when the live images showed a massive swirling storm cloud of an arm punching its way out of the volcano. Sure it hadn't been why Andi was tagging along instead of an Olympian like say Lord Apollo but the Campers didn't need to know that.

"Uh, guys?" Bianca said, catching their attention. "The Empousai are almost out of sight. If we want to follow them, we need to move now."

Will looked at the other Questers and received nods in reply before leading them as they begun stalking their prey.

* * *

The Empousai spent about an hour scanning the flower fields with their detector before finally returning to their base which turned out to not be the farm's buildings as Will had suspected but instead what looked like an old storm cellar that was hidden amidst the rows of sunflowers.

_Guess we were lucky that we chose to follow them rather than just charging into the farm buildings. _Will thought as he and the other Questers watched the three Empousai enter the cellar that was, much to his annoyance, flanked by a pair of Hyperborean Giants acting as guards.

"Crap, from what I heard those guys are peaceful. Them siding with the Titans is a bad sign." Andi grimaced.

"We can worry about that later," Will reminded his girlfriend. "Not much we can do about it now. Better focus on the present. So guys, frontal assault or sneak in?"

"Our best bet is to sneak in." Conner offered and turned to Bianca, "Want to try that tunneling trick we did back at Camp during Capture the Flag a few weeks ago?"

"Sure, but we'll need to back away a bit." Bianca told the younger Stoll brother with a blush. "It's pretty obvious from this close. If I do it here, those Hyperboreans will be on us before I can get us anywhere near inside."

"Lead the way."

The group followed the lead of the daughter of Hades as she backtracked about twenty feet whereupon they were so hidden by the sunflowers that hopefully the Giant guards couldn't see them as she did whatever magic she was about to perform.

"Here goes," Bianca said as she closed her eyes and swept her arms to the side till they were perpendicular to her body, causing the ground in front of her to flow like water out of the way and a shallow ditch to appear. One that steadily grew deeper and deeper until it became a tunnel, all whilst the ground that had been shifted out of the way pressed itself into the sides of the tunnel with such force that they transformed into rock.

"Wow!" Wendy gasped in awe. "That's efficient."

"Thanks Wendy!" Bianca said with a grin. "And there! I've hit the roof of the tunnel network. Connor, go check if there's anyone in the tunnel below with your thief skills or whatever you do."

Connor rolled his eyes but complied, leading the way as the group descended the shaft until they hit a slab of concrete.

"This the roof?" Connor asked rhetorically even as he put his ear to the material and closed his eyes before continuing a few moments later. "The coast sounds clear."

"Then stand back," Will ordered.

Connor nodded and jumped back just in time to avoid as Bianca made a clawing motion with her right hand and a whole chunk of the concrete literally ripped open like a Giant had cut into it with a massive blade.

"Goddesses first," Will said with a playful bow to Andi.

Andi giggled at her boyfriend even as the others rolled the eyes before obligingly jumping down the opening Bianca made whilst Wendy wrapped her in their Storm Mail as a precaution.

"Flirt later man." Conner grumbled.

"It's clear." Andi shouted up at the Questers from below which turned out to be some kind of stereotypical fallout shelter from the Cold War nuclear scare era. One that was thankfully empty of threats. "Come on down."

* * *

"Anyone else finding it creepy that we haven't run into a single monster since we got inside here?" Connor asked with a frown. "I mean even if Bianca covered our entry perfectly, which I'm sure she did, this is suspiciously lucky for a bunch of demigods much less a bunch of Questers."

"Connor, if you've jinxed us-"

"I don't think he did." Bianca chimed in. "I mean he's right. Where _are _the monsters?"

"Waiting for you to come to them of course!" A wise if somewhat arrogant sounding voice said as they rounded a corner and found themselves looking down a short corridor leading into a large chamber. The room looked like a planetarium thanks to a large projector that shot the scene of the night sky on the room's domed roof. Though that wasn't what caught the bulk of their attention, that honor went to the monsters that literally filled the room to the brim and most especially the twenty foot tall Titan standing at its centre in elaborate black Stygian Iron armor with a single diamond blazing in his breastplate that wielded a massive sword the size of a surfboard which radiated intense cold.

_Wow, are all Titans tall like that?_ Andi thought as she eyed the room, seeing the stars coming from the projector. The beautiful sight of the stars unaffected by man's light polluted stirred a melancholy feeling in Andi that she quickly suppressed. Now wasn't the time for that, she had a Titan to fight.

"Should we run?" Connor asked. "I really think we should run now."

"I think not, godlings." Koios said with a bloodthirsty smirk. "_Get over here!"_

There was a sudden rush of frigid wind that sucked all the demigods further into the room. Only Andi and Wendy managing to stand their ground as the winds twisted around them.

_Shit! _Andi cursed as she raced after her friends who were already being sat upon by the many monsters inside the planetarium as Wendy did her duty and clothed her in their Storm Mail. Thankfully, Koios seemed content to stay out of it in lieu of slowly putting his bear's head shaped helmet over his head and swinging down its visor, hiding his handsome but battle scarred face.

"Ah, Zeus' latest spawn." The Titan chuckled darkly as he lifted his massive blade and pointed it at Andi threateningly. "I'll have your ruined body tied to my chariot after I let my army ravage you so your father can see what will happen to the rest of his daughters for his crime against my own!"

"You'll need to beat me first." Andi taunted back, unaffected by his dire threats. She'd heard worse from a drunk Clarisse that one time. That girl had a very, very dirty mouth. She was certain Ares approved.

"Ha! Big words! Have a taste of my northern winds!" Koios replied as he swung his blade through the air in a wide arc and unleashing a blast of frigid winds in the process.

"Let's see what's stronger? Your northern winds or a living storm!?" Andi shouted over the howling winds as she punched her palm, causing screeching winds of her own to erupt and slam into Koios' icy blast.

"Well, aren't you eager to die. I'll enjoy freezing and then shattering you." Koios laughed as the two wind gusts cancelled each other out and he suddenly disappeared.

He reappeared directly behind Andi, his sword already mid swing to bisect her but thanks to Wendy's fancy flying she was able to evade that fate by a hair's breadth and even manage to spin around to shoot a trio of wind bomb arrows at the Titan.

The wind bombs detonated against his Stygian Iron armor without so much as scratching it.

"Cute. Try something a little higher up on the power scale!" He roared as he created hundreds of icicles that ripped into his own monsters as he shot them at her.

She evaded the barrage easily enough but her eyes widened as she saw him punch an icicle the size of a semi truck into existence with his free hand that he fired her way. Yes, the beast of a Titan was wielding his massive sword with one hand!

"Hey, I'm a daughter of Zeus! If I don't go bold, I might as well go home!" Andi finally threw back at the Titan as she evaded the huge lance of frozen water and retaliated with a blast of fiery southern winds.

"Bah! The winds of Notus? Pathetic!" Koios scoffed as he literally cut the flaming wind blast apart with a swing of his sword.

"Says the guy piggybacking off Boreas!"

"He is piggybacking off of me!" Koios thundered with fury. "Let me show you what I mean!"

As she said that, the Titan slammed his oversized sword into the ground and unleashed an arctic storm that filled the room full of deadly icicles that tore apart everything they touched even as pillars of ice shot out of the ground to skewer things at random.

_Andi! This is a blasted blizzard! _Wendy cried out in alarm and as she jinked and weaved to prevent the airborne icicles from impaling them through the whiteout conditions that Koios had created. _And it's so bloody cold that even I'm feeling it! Me! A Southern Aura!_

_Hang in there, Wendy!_ Andi sent back to her partner as she tried to line up a shot with Skyline at the Titan, which was practically impossible in the blizzard conditions that had taken over the room.

"Andi! Watch out!" Will's voice sounded from Andi's right and she turned to see her boyfriend jumping off an ice pillar at her. "I can hear something coming!"

"Wha-!" As Will slammed into her and pushed her out of the way as the nearly invisible shape of Koios' sword suddenly shot out of the snowstorm to run her through. Her boyfriend was not so lucky though, as while he avoided getting impaled on the blade he still got a nasty gash along his back.

"Will!" Andi cried out in dismay even as she pulled on her godly power to heal her badly injured boyfriend, trusting Wendy to keep all three of them safe even as Koios launched a blindly fast series of thrusts with his sword at them. "Why won't he wake up!?"

"He's been touched by my chill." Koios' voice said with the gravity of the frigid North that he personified from wherever he was hiding in the impenetrable white of his storm. "He won't wake unless you defeat me, little goddess."

"Koios!" Andi roared out angrily, her powers building in response and surrounding her in an aura of raw power even as she sent a screeching squall of it blasting out from her.

_He won't wake till we beat him? Isn't that a bit cliche? Though I guess he is old fashioned enough to go for something like this… _Andi heard Wendy muse in a distant corner of her mind.

The nova of magically infused wind and raw untamed energies of the Wild swept Koios' blizzard aside, revealing the Titan using his sword as a shield and blocking Andi's power from pressing down on him. Spotting her enemy, she redirected her power into a beam that shot at Koios. The change forcing him to skid back a few feet even as his blizzard returned and consumed the rest of the room.

"Bianca, Connor!" Andi shouted as she gently let the unconscious Will float to the ground in front of the two other Questers who had rushed to their position. "Get Will out of here!"

"But-"

"No 'buts'!" Andi roared. "That's an order!"

Bianca still looked ready to argue but Connor just picked Will up in a fireman's carry and raced out of the room.

"Bianca come on!" The son of Hermes shouted, finally spurring the daughter of Hades into action as she followed after him.

_Time to cut loose. _Andi thought. _You ready Wendy?_

_As ready as you are! _The Aura replied confidently.

The winds hissed and spat as mist escaped with every breath taken for those who remained. The winds spun at her call, twisting to and fro as the air pressure grew heavy. Each breath the goddess took, the wind grew in intensity.

"Eat this, Koios!" Andi shouted as she poured all her fury and power into a massive twister that she sent straight at the Titan. It easily picked Koios up and spun him around like a ragdoll.

"You're not the only one who can use their full power now that the mortals are gone, goddess." Koios shouted defiantly. "Feel the full fury of the North!"

With that Koios exploded into a nova of raw power. Cold unlike anything Andi even thought possible filled the room along with wild lances of raw violent energy stabbing out in every direction. The literal forces of deepest cold and the barbarians of the North unleashed upon her. It tore her tornado apart like it was tissue paper and slammed into Andi with such force that she slammed into the wall of the chamber so hard that she found herself imprinted inside it!

"Ah, ah," Andi gasped out as she tried to pull herself out of the indent her body had made, as she felt numb down to her very bones.

_Andi! _Wendy screamed as she jinked them out of the way of Koios' massive sword that was now glowing and at least twice as long. Heck, the Titan's entire body was glowing now! In fact, his body seemed to have transformed into a vaguely humanoid being of raw white energy dressed in his armor. Oh! And he'd also grown at least three times taller and only fit inside the room thanks to whatever divine shenanigans he was using.

_Shit! Is that his divine form!?_

That certainly drained her courage, but she took a fortifying breath and gave herself a minor pep talk. _Okay, if we're doing this… okay! All in!_

"No divine form of your own?" Koios spat.

"Sorry if I haven't had the time to pick up how to assume it yet." Andi shot back with a scowl. "Dunno about you Titans but there isn't a 'How to Goddess for Dummies' out there. Didn't have mommy to hold my hand either."

The Titan of Intellect had the grace to laugh at Andi's joke, even as he raised his sword into a ready position.

"You banter well, spawn. A pity it does you little." Koios said with genuine regret in his voice. "For I am not quite honorable enough to give up the advantage your lacking education has given me. Die, daughter of Zeus!"

With that final declaration he stabbed out at her with his sword which seemed to transform into a beam of deadly power as it shot towards her.

_Wendy! Shake this thing!_ Andi shouted urgently as they weaved through the air but the beam snaked after her relentlessly, gaining ground with every second!

_I'm trying! It isn't working!_ Wendy sent back frantically. _We need to try something else!_

_I think I might have just the thing!_

Putting thoughts into action, Andi opened her mouth and let out an ear bleeding Canary Cry, the sound filling the room and drowning out the still raging blizzard.

It was so intense that Koios winced, causing his attack to cut out and his sword to return to normal. That is if a small sword shaped glacier counted as normal.

It was enough however to give the goddess just enough time to dive right into Koios' face and thrust Skyline into his helm's eye slit. Andi knew she had one chance at this. The Titan was many, many times more powerful than her. If she didn't take advantage of this chance, he'd squish her like a bug once he recovered. So she pressed the opening she'd gained hard!

"**DIE**!" She screamed and unleashed as much power as she could as she plunged Skyline first right _through _the remnants of Koios' eye and into the rest of his head. Her wild charge culminating in her bursting out the other side of the Titan's head, carving a hole straight through his fancy helmet in the process.

In an instant, the cold snap in the room died as the Titan of the North's body fell with a thud and shrunk back down to his regular twenty feet.

"Ah! Just like I predicted it would end." The Titanic Oracle said with resignation as his body began to disintegrate into a gold dust even as his sword began to crack apart. "With a hole through my head."

With those last words, he died and returned to the depths of Tartarus leaving behind a pile of gold dust and the shattered remains of his icy sword.

Panting, Andi let her winds that were still swirling around the room die down. Her heart was pounding as the chill in her veins slowly faded.

"Wendy." She said aloud to her Aura partner. "We're heading out. Gotta make sure Will's okay."

_Right!_ The tiny Aura acknowledged and they flew out of the planetarium leaving it and the sea of gold dust that carpeted its floor behind.

* * *

"_This_ is what we were sent here to save?" Bianca asked incredulously as she pointed her Stygian Iron spear at a particularly beautiful looking sunflower hidden amidst the flower farm's vast fields. "A flower?

"Not a what, a who." Andi tutted as her fingers gently brushed the blooming sunflower. "Her name is Clytie. Long story, but we can save that for later. All you guys need to know is that she was an Oceanid and got cursed by Lord Apollo."

"Dad?" Will asked with a grimace, who had healed himself the rest of the way to peak health the moment he could.

"Lord Apollo." Andi nodded.

"...Sounds legit." Conner agreed. "So the Titans were what? Trying to convince her to join them? What's she gonna do? I mean she's not even a dryad!"

"But she has immortal essence," Andi said with a dark frown. "And some of the Titans' allies are harvesting that wherever they can."

"Who?" Bianca asked, a look of distaste on her face even as she mumbled about fools defying death.

"Oh shit, the Technodjinn right?" Conner said with a snap of his fingers. "Sneaky."

"Yup. Them." Wendy said with a shrug, even as she walked around Clytie with an appraising look on her face. "Uh, Andi? How are you gonna handle this? Should we just kill her? That would send her essence to another sunflower right? Would that be safe enough?"

"I don't think Leukothea would like us killing her sister." Andi told her partner with a shake of her head. "But Connor did give me an idea earlier. I can turn her into a dryad. Just let me do a quick check with Lord Apollo if that's okay. Clytie is still being punished by him after all."

"And as the goddess of the Wild she'd be under your purview now right?" Bianca asked with a mischievous smirk. "Sneaky."

Ignoring the daughter of Hades and her insinations, Andi reached out telepathically to Apollo.

_Lord Apollo, you have a moment?_

_Andi? Give me a sec. I'm in the middle of sending a quiverfull into one of Typhon's eyes. _Apollo sent back, sounding distracted. _Okay! Done! It's Arte's turn with the fire support. Whatcha want?_

_So, I have Clytie secured and Koios is dead-_

_He is? Damn! Lil Sis has game! Congratz!_

_Yeah, thanks. Anyways, I was wondering if I could turn Clytie into a dryad. That way she'd be a lot safer from the Technodjinn since she'd be more mobile and active and what not._

There was a notable pause from the sun god and he replied, _Uh… Mind giving me a quick refresher. Who's Clytie again?_

Andi winced. Was the former Oceanid so forgettable to Apollo that he couldn't even recall who she was!? Even after what he did to her?

_Sunflower. Kinda tattled to you to Oceanus about your affair with Leukothea way back when._

_Leukothea? _Apollo said as he clearly struggled with his memories. _Is that why she called for this quest in the first place? Sorry, I really don't remember. So, sure do whatevs._

Andi winced, ouch, that stung even if it wasn't aimed at her. Did all gods get so callous after a while? She sure hoped not.

_T-Thanks. I'll get to it._

_Sure thing, okay break's over. Back to battle!_

"Yeah, but that's not the point. Even if that's a loophole, which it isn't, you never want to upset other gods by getting in the way of their punishments." Wendy explained instead in the second or two that the telepathic conversation lasted.

"Okay, so Lord Apollo gave his okay." Andi said, barely hiding her wince at the whole thing.

"He forgot Clytie even existed didn't he?" Will asked with a frown.

"He what!?" Bianca asked incredulously. "He cursed a poor girl to be a flower and he forgot about it!?"

"Dad can be, uh, forgetful at times." Will said carefully.

"You mean he's a ca-"

"Not another word Bianca." Andi said sternly. "Not unless you want Lord Apollo to get pissed off and trust me you want to avoid that. Or did you forget poor Clytie here?"

"...Fine, but that's just-!" The daughter of Hades bit her lip and looked genuinely upset.

"The gods aren't the good guys, Bianca." Wendy told the girl seriously. "Just the better side. Thought you'd learned that already."

"I know. It's just-"

"Ease off on her okay?" Connor asked, walking over to Bianca and giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "She's the newest to this life among us all. It'll take a while for her to really get it."

Wendy rolled her eyes but piped down.

"Andi, what are you waiting for?" Will asked, gesturing at Clytie.

"Thinking up Clytie's new form." Andi lied, she wasn't exactly gonna admit she got distracted with thinking of the pros and cons of smiting Bianca to teach her the lesson she desperately needed to learn. "Clytie, time to wake up."

At her seemingly mundane words, the sunflower that was Clytie's current form suddenly transformed. Where was once a plant, now stood a beautiful woman with green skin, yellow hair with scattered petals growing out of it, and freckles that looked like sunflower seeds. Most problematically, at least in the mortals' opinion as they frantically looked away, was that she was naked.

_She's been a flower for millennia! What did they expect? _

"Hi there!" She said with a beautiful voice and a radiant smile. As expected of a sunflower dryad. Without losing the smile, her viney brows knitted together. "Um, where am I?"

"Kansas." Andi replied, "Your, uh, punishment was lifted and I turned you into a dryad. I am Andromeda Aurae, goddess of the Wild, breezes and Champion of Magic."

"Oh! Pan's successor? I heard about you from the dray- I guess it's the other dryads now." Clytie said excitedly. "It's so nice to meet you!"

"They talked to you?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Yup! Plenty of them pitied me so they tried to make up for it as much as they could." Clytie told them with a smile. "Oh, and because we're all big gossipy gossips at heart. You would _not _believe what Dandelions have to say!"

"They're the biggest gossips, I know." Andi said with a groan. "They take advantage of how they get around so much to spy on things and then overshare about all of it."

"Oh, right! Goddess of the wild, you _would _know!"

"Yeah." Andi agreed. "So anyways, me and the demigods here are heading back to Camp Half-Blood and you can either join us or-."

"Can I not?" Clytie asked. "I've heard about Camp over the years. A summer camp, really? Not my style. Is there anyone, I dunno, quieter?"

"Do you want to head to my palace? It's not one hundred percent yet but it's getting there."

"It's got a garden I can plant myself in?"

"It's got a whole forest." Wendy told her with a smile. "You'll like it."

"Yay! New friends!" Crytle cheered and looked like she wanted to hug Andi, but held herself back.

Andi sighed, "Go ahead."

The dryad scooped her up into a big hug, "Thank you very much Lady Andromeda!"

"Don't mention it," Andi told her with a smile as the dryad let her go. "So you ready to go?"

"Sure."

Andi snapped her fingers and Clytie was gone, leaving behind a small hole in the ground where her flower self had been planted.

"Is she gone?" Will asked from a short distance away where he and the other mortals had retreated in the face of Clytie's nudity. "Or at least dressed?"

"Gone and no, she is not dressed. Why would she need to be?" Andi looked confused. "Heck, I'm starting to forget about getting dressed if Ida didn't remind me at times."

"Same." Wendy agreed. "Though that's your fault I think Andi. Bleed over and all that. Not that I blame you. Getting dressed is a chore!"

Will blushed scarlet at that and even the others' cheeks pinked.

"Too much information, Lady Andi, Wendy."

"Is it?" Andi asked, blinking in confusion to Bianca's question and exchanging a look with Wendy who just shrugged.

"Sorta kinda." Bianca stiffly nodded, her pink cheeks darkening.

"Uh, why don't we shelve this and just, um, head back to Camp?" Will suggested as normally as he could while he was sporting an atomic red blush and a small tent grew in his pants.

"You have my vote," Connor said with a hasty nod. "Bianca? Shadow portal?"

"I think that's a good idea." The daughter of Hades agreed, creating a portal with her powers as she did her best to ignore the two boys. "Let's go home. And never speak of this again. Please."

"Uh, sure?" Andi said uncertainly, still unsure why the mortals were all upset even as she ushered them through Bianca's portal and along with Wendy followed them through it.

* * *

They stepped out of the daughter of Hades' shadow portal to find Camp having a somber celebration. The camp's hearth fire a deep black in color.

"So I guess the Princess Andromeda raid was a success." Will observed. "But it didn't all go as planned."

Andi used her divine insight and pulled the knowledge of what happened into her mind from thin air.

"Oh, yeah," She said with a frown. "Beckendorf didn't make it."

The Questers gasped.

"I need to find Silena," Andi said as she began searching the crowds of Campers around the central hearth a short distance from where they'd exited the shadows. "Guys, you go report to Chiron okay?"

"We've got this." Wendy reassured her. "You go check on Silena."

Without waiting for a reply, Andi transformed into a gust of wind and swirled quickly through Camp to hunt the daughter of love down. She found her sitting in a tree by what looked like a makeshift forge set up in the forest and looking at the setting sun whilst tears ran down her face uncontrollably.

"Silena," Andi greeted as she retook her human form seated next to the other girl.

Her mortal friend offered a teary eyed smile, "Hi there L-Lady Andi."

The goddess wrapped her friend in her arms in an instant, squeezing her tightly in comfort.

"I'm so sorry."

"Could you have done something?" Silena asked in a surprisingly steady voice despite her clear grief.

"If I had been there? Maybe?" Andi said with uncertainty. "But I don't think so. It was Beckendorf's time. Atropos had already cut his string."

"It's not fair… I suffered through so much, I was so close to my happy ending…" Silena sniffled as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"The world isn't fair." Andi told her sadly. "Not everyone gets a happy ending."

Silena just sobbed into Andi's shoulder for a good long while at that before finally calming.

"Do you know who did it?" Silena asked, her voice simmering with rage. "Which monster did the deed?"

"Beckendorf blew himself up to sink the ship." Andi told her, pulling the knowledge from the aether with her powers. "Don't think there's any one monster who counts as doing the deed. But-"

"But what?" Silena demanded.

"He _was _being confronted by Luke when he set off the charges."

"_Luke!?_" Silena asked. "Not Kronos?"

Andi nodded.

"Then Luke will die." Silena swore. "I dunno how I'll do it, but I'll be the one to kill him and have him hang by his entrails. I swear it."

Thankfully she did not make the Oath on the Styx so it wasn't exactly magically binding but Andi wasn't sure that mattered. Not when Silena was so obviously determined to see it carried out. She just hoped it didn't end up getting her killed.

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**Whoo, Titan fight! Hope it was good for you guys, we tried building it up as something interesting so we have our fingers crossed that we delivered. Saving the essence of a divine being was a neat spin to work with and there are so many things that were polymorphed in Greek mythos. So we had a lot of choices. **

**Nameless: So anyone recognized the Clytie myth? It's kinda obscure, which as you guys should know by now are exactly the kind we love to use. On that note, we know the original myth has Clytie involved with Helios and not Apollo. But it was rewritten to be Apollo later in history so for simplicity's sake we went with that version. That it let us showcase the kind of callousness that he was famous for as a god in the PJOverse, see the Trails of Apollo series for details, was just a bonus.**

**Now onto the fight itself, Andi of course did not have the raw power as a newly minted minor goddess to tackle a full blown Titan, but she could outsmart him or outmaneuver him in this case. **

**Nameless: Yup. Koios might be an Oracle and have Foresight as his domain but he's not perfect. So having him overlook one of Andi's less often used powers just made sense.**

**And so, the Last Olympian has begun. Who will live and who shall die? You'll see.**

**Nameless: And will Silena get to kill Luke as gruesomely as she's dreaming of doing at the moment? Well, like E4E said, wait and see.**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Fifteen: Times of War**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

"**Stop!"** Andi demanded, putting her divine power into her voice as she looked angrily at the Campers of Apollo and Ares Cabins that had been on the verge of coming to blows. They had literally drawn arms and donned their armor and were facing off against each other on either side of Camp's central hearth.

And all over the spoil won in a recent operation against the Titans. A silly little flying chariot of all things! They had pegasi darn it!

"**Have you two bunches of imbeciles forgot we are at **_**war**_**!?" **She asked, her human form wavering as her agitation got the better of her. She had been practicing with taking on her godly form lately and while it was still a work in progress, mainly because she couldn't decide what to make it, she was making headway. It also made it harder to maintain her human shape at times as she now had a tendency to shift into her malleable energy shape at times of heightened emotion.

Micheal Yew, the current head of Apollo cabin, stepped up.

"Lady Andromeda surely you'll side with us! I mean, Will is your boyfriend right?" Micheal said gesturing to Will who had been uncomfortably sitting on the sidelines of the dispute the whole time.

Will, her darling boyfriend, looked wide eyed at his brother and held up his hands, "Whoa, whoa! Do not use me as a bargaining chip here! I'm neutral!"

A sharp wind blew throughout Camp, squealing in the air as Andi's eyes became empty voids of white light.

"**You little-! How dare you! I am a goddess! I will not choose one side over the other just because I am dating one of your brothers! My judgement will be fair and just!"**

"Let them have it, Lady Andi!" Clarisse shouted eagerly. "Show them what they get for being cheating scoundrels!"

"**Clarisse do not push me. I am already angry over this... this **_**nonsense**_**! I would think you would be like minded during wartime! We do not need this juvenile bullshit!"**

"She's got you there, Clarisse." Silena said with amusement from where she and the rest of the Campers were watching the fight from the safety of a patch of grass next to Cabin Eleven who was also providing everyone with free popcorn. Between that and the free Diet Coke that Chiron was being generous enough to provide from Mr. D's private stash, the whole thing had become quite the viewing party. Even the Trainer of Heroes had joined in the festivities and was watching things unfold with amusement while chatting with Ida.

"**Silence from the peanut gallery! This has gone on for long enough. If both Cabins can't play nice, maybe your toy should be taken away." **The goddess informed imperiously. "**And Chiron! Do something!"**

"I think you have everything in order, my lady." Chiron said offering a double thumbs up.

_Stupid centuar. Thinks he's so smart. Fine!_ Andi thought and turned to the _still_ arguing Cabins.

"**Enough of this nonsense!" **The goddess shouted, her patience with this farce at an end. "**If you two bunch of fools want to fight over that stupid chariot so much, then I'll just get rid of it!"**

With a snap of her fingers, the flying chariot that had been floating serenely over Cabin Seven all this time distingerated in front of everyone's eyes. The two warring Cabins cried out in dismay at the sight while the spectators had the gall to make sounds of disappointment.

"**There! Now you have nothing to fight about! You want to be angry with someone? Be angry with **_**me**_**! I don't give a damn!" **Andi declared with a glare glowing with her divine power that had the foolish Campers cowering in fear.

Satisfied that the Campers had the idiot worked out of their systems for now, Andi turned and began to walk away

"**Now, I'm gonna go do something productive for the war effort. I hope that you lot do the same!"** The goddess said warningly as she and Wendy teleported away.

* * *

"Ya look angry," Lucy the harpy said the moment Andi and Wendy teleported into Azeios' camp. "Here, drink this. It help you calm down."

"Dealing with idiot children can grind one's nerves." Andi huffed as she accepted the cocktail glass the harpy pushed towards her with a push of her wing. A glass filled with a mix of what was at least three dozen different types of alcohol and a sprinkling of nectar.

"Ah, Lucy gets it. Children dull and uneducated. Can't even recite score from two-thousand Super Bowl. Good inspiring story. Should lose toe for each wrong answer."

With the intention to make allies for the war, the goddess of breezes had come to one of the best sources of fighters she knew of, Azeios' camp.

Now it was just a matter of convincing them to offer their aid for the Olympian cause.

"Lucy, enough with the drinks." Azeios said as he sipped from his own tankard of mead that had been provided to him by the resident potioneer slash mixologist. "We have serious business to discuss."

"Aw~!" The insane harpy whined as she pouted. "But I thoughts getting drunk when angry make for best times. Make talking serious business easier. We does it every Super Bowl!"

"If it's any consolation, Azeios, I can't get drunk unless I want to anymore."

"Not the point," the giant said with a sigh, brow furrowed. "But fine! Let's talk business! What do you want Lady Andromeda?"

"I thought that was obvious?" Wendy asked as she took a break from guzzling down the barrel of apple cider that Lucy had provided her to butt her head into the conversation.

"Wendy shush!' Andi chided as she stirred her drink. "Keep trying to get drunk on apple juice."

"Okay~!" The young Aura declared happily as she went back to drinking her alcoholic apple juice like a pro. Maybe they were hanging around Dionysus a bit _too_ much.

"Is that safe?" Azeios asked worriedly. "She's so young."

"She's fine," Andi said waving a hand dismissively. "She's a Southern Aura, she can burn off the alcohol by just using it as fuel to light her hair on fire later."

"If you're sure," the giant said uncertainly.

"Andi said it's okay so it, it i-is," Wendy said with a slight slur, her cheeks flushed red.

Lucy tried to nod in agreement but instead of inspiring confidence in her leader it seemed to have the opposite effect and had Azeios look even _more _skeptical.

"Let's not get distracted." Andi said snapping her fingers to get his attention away from the lush Wendy was trying hard to become. "I ask you again, would you be willing to fight for Olympus against my Grandfather's upcoming invasion of Manhattan?"

"I dunno, Lady Andromeda." The friendly Arkadian giant hedged. "Many of my people want to _escape _the fighting. Not join it. Plus, I honestly can't say that I feel confident in the chances of an Olympian victory. We are talking about a war against _both _the Titans led by the Crooked One himself and the Father of Monsters! How can I ask my people to join in a lost cause like that?"

"Because it _isn't_ a lost cause." Andi insisted, her words full of her firm belief. "The odds are stacked against us, I'll give you that much but we've survived worse. In the Gigantomachy, we had the Gigantes literally climbing Mount Olympus and we still managed to pull off a win in the end. We can pull off the same here."

"Another miracle?" Azeios asked skeptically.

"We are the _gods _of Olympus." Andi pointed out cheekily.

"Lady Andromeda!" An unfamiliar Aura called out frantically as she suddenly materialized next to Andi. "The attack! It's started!"

"What!?" Wendy shouted, expressing everyone's opinion on the matter even as her hair temporarily transformed into a pillar of fire as she burned off the excess alcohol in her system.

Taking her partner's statement of incredulity as a genuine question, the unknown Aura repeated herself. This time, she shouted it at the top of her voice as if that might get her message across better.

"The Titans are attacking Manhattan!"

"Shit, I thought we still had some time left." Andi cursed as Skyline appeared out of the aether in her grasp in bow form. Turning to Azeios, she shot him a pleading look. "Please, help us protect the world from my Grandfather. If he wins, who knows what will become of your people. Even those neutral may not be spared his ire."

The Arkandian looked hesitant even then but the decision was taken out of his hands by the shouts from all across his camp.

"Get the weapons! We need to be ready ten minutes ago!"

"Someone prepare the Jeeps and the ATVs!"

"Where I park my HAVw A6 Juggernaut?" A cyclops shouted as he burst out of his save, dressed up as a Clone Trooper from Star Wars complete with what Andi hoped was a working Blaster scaled for his gigantic proportions.

"Swords, get your swords here! End of the world, you'll need a sword!"

"Chainswords! Chainswords for anyone who wants them!" A giant clad in the armor of a Space Marine from Warhammer 40k shouted as he tossed the aforementioned weapons at his fellows from the door of what looked like a giant sized forge.

"We got Veritechs set up! Only five! Get 'em while they're hot! Can't go to war without a transforming robot capable of a missile massacre or a dozen!" Another cyclops dressed up as Breetai from Marcross shouted at his fellows as he taxied one of the aforementioned mecha out the door of a previously concealed hangar built into a hill.

_What's with all the cosplay!? _Andi thought as an honest to Olympus Madcat battlemech stepped out of a cave. _Did all of Azeios' people get exiled from the rest of monsterkind for being nerds!?_

_Looks like, _Wendy sent back as she watched starstruck as the Space Marine clad giant pressed a button and a _Imperator_-class titan began raising from a hidden underground bunker.

_I am not buying you one._

_Aw! _Wendy whined.

Seeing as his people readied themselves for war without any input from him, Azeios could only sigh.

"I suppose we _will _fight with Olympus after all." The Arkadian said with resignation.

"Don't be upset. We decided ages ago!" Lucy told him with a shrug that looked incredibly strange considering her avian features.

"Since when?" Azeios asked, surprised.

"Like just now?" Lucy replied, sounding just as confused.

"That's not ages ago!"

"It isn't?

Not wanting to let Lucy's madness drive the already frazzled Azeios over the edge, Andi stepped in.

"For Olympus?" Andi asked the two questioningly.

"For Olympus!" The two leaders of the camp of neutral monsters shouted back, the harpy enthusiastically while the giant remained hesitant and bewildered.

_Good enough. _Andi reasoned. _At least we're on the same page._

* * *

"The flank of the Titan column marching up Sixth Avenue is unguarded!" The giant piloting the _Imperator_-class declared as Andi, Azeios and his warband moved to intercept the Titan Army as they advanced through the Greenwich Village area of Manhattan. "Lady Andromeda! We should attack!"

Andi took a second to survey the enemy with her **Μυστικά μάτια της θείας σαφήνειας** (Mystic Eyes of Divine Clarity) to make sure the observation was correct and suppressed a minor shudder at the diverse mix and sheer number of monsters marching up the iconic street. There must have thousands of hellhounds, harpies, Stymphalian Birds, Empousai, Scythian Dracanae, Laistrygonian Giants, Telekhines, and what seemed like every other monster besides. Heck, they even had Hyperborean Giants and Cyclopes!

Worse with a massive _Imperator_-class titan on their side, they hadn't exactly been quiet. Having a warmachine as tall as a skyscraper in your warband pretty much made stealth impossible. As a result, though they somehow escaped detection till then, the enemy had seen them coming now and were rapidly organizing a defense. If they wanted to strike, they had to strike now.

"Go!" Andi ordered. "Hit them with everything we've got!"

"For Olympus!" The _Imperator_-class' pilot shouted as he fired his immense mecha's weapons and instantly vaporized an entire section of the enemy column even as his fellows repeated his warcry as they too joined the attack.

Soon exotic weaponry of all kinds flew at the rest of the Titans' minions from the cosplayers' hobbyist imitation warmachines even as their more conventionally armed comrades charged the reeling enemy lines. Andi adding her own contribution by using Skyline to snipe anything resembling an officer or commander amidst the Titan ranks without mercy.

_I am so glad we have nerds on our side._ Andi let out a low whistle of amazement as Azeios and his band of crazies effectively halted an entire part of the Titan Army's advance all on their own.

_Can I have one, please Andi! _Wendy begged even as she remained wrapped around Andi in Storm Mail form. _Just one of the small ones! Just imagine the mayhem we could unleash on our enemies if I had one!_

_No means no, Wendy._

_Aw~!_

"Huh? Strange magic be thrown around." Lucy said suddenly as she flew over to perch next to Andi on one of the _Imperator_'s observation decks. "Lucy thinks some dummies need a smacking. Lady Andromeda come too. Might need help."

Andi took a moment to survey the immediate situation. Azeios' warband didn't need her help. They were doing just fine. Better than fine if the way the Arkadian had just ripped the spine out of a Hyperborean giant and was now using it as a whip was any indication.

"Sure? Where are we going?" Andi asked the harpy.

"Over theres!" Lucy said pointing off towards Union Square Park where as Andi turned her eyes in that direction, the goddess saw a small, beleaguered group of loyalist Hecate kids led by Lou Ellen Blackstone about to be overrun by their traitorous siblings led by Alabaster C. Torrington and a host of empousai. Just like the empousai had split into those who had joined the Titans and those who stayed loyal to Lady Hecate, her kids had likewise split with most of the younger ones remaining loyal to Olympus and staying Camp whilst the older ones joined up with the Crooked One.

"Let's go!" Andi said even as with a thought and a tiny exercise of her divine will she teleported Lucy, Wendy and herself directly between Lou Ellen's group and the enemy poised to wipe them out.

"Want to try your luck, Alabaster?" Andi asked, raising Skyline at the boy with an arrow of raw magic already nocked.

Lou Ellen and her loyalist siblings cried out in joy and relief at her arrival whilst most of the enemy froze in fear. All that is except their leader. Unlike his men, the brown haired Alabaster just laughed and his green eyes shone with genuine amusement.

"Like a pitiful goddess like _you_ could ever defeat me!"

Andi's blood boiled at the insult and the plants of the park stirred to life in response to the anger of the goddess of the Wild even as the dryads who inhabited them manifested themselves, armed with wicked clubs and angry snarls on their faces.

"Wow, he on power trip. Let's me handles this, lady goddess girl." Lucy said instead as she looked at Alabaster's group with a predatory smile. "No needs goddess get hands dirty."

"Yes, let the stupid harpy try first. I will enjoy killing her and making you watch, _my lady._" The freckled face traitor taunted, spitting the honorific out venomously.

"Dumb kiddies, listening to lying Titans. You alls dumb. Very, very dumbs." Lucy insisted as she pointed a talon at the Titan group. "Betray goddess and mommy, you really, really dumbs. No worry, no worry, me fix you right better."

Her crooked and gnarled teeth twisted into a manic grin as arcane energy rolled off her feathers in rippling waves.

"Ten twenty-two, ten twenty-two, hut hut Boom!" She shouted as she pointed her wings at Alabaster and his men.

"Was that supposed to be a spell?" Alabaster said, laughing even as the empousai wisely turned to run.

"Wait for it." Lucy said with an evil grin. "Sometimes takes time."

She'd just finished speaking when energy exploded from her feathers, shooting at the group of empousai and the teenagers leading them like a hail of bullets.

One bolt disintegrated a hybrid monster unfortunate enough to be hit, another turned its victim into a stone statue as another collapsed into a pile of soap bubbles when struck. Each bolt hit its victim with a different effect, ranging from outright erasure from existence to turning them into a bobblehead. Whatever effect it caused however, they were universally fatal. As a result, with one fell swoop the enemy was completely defeated. Including the arrogant Alabaster who had been reduced to a scowling little bobblehead.

"Collection got bigger. Whoo! Always hard to get that one happen." Lucy cheered and flapped her wings in glee as she did a touchdown dance in the air.

_...Never get on Lucy's bad side._ Andi noted to herself.

_Or ever let her meet Beatrice. _Wendy added.

The image that thought planted in both their minds had the partners shuddering.

Vanishing the disturbing thought from her mind, Andi floated over to the Hecate loyalists and asked, "What are you doing here on your own? Why aren't you with the other Camp units?"

Lou Ellen scowled, her tiny fists balled. "They didn't want us there. Thought we might betray them like Alabaster and the others did. S-So we thought to fight on our own to prove ourselves Lady Andi."

"They's can join with Azzy and the rest of us." Lucy offered, having finished her victory dance.

"You the guys with the 40k Titan?" One of Lou Ellen's brothers asked pointing off towards the looming form of the _Imperator_ in the distance.

"That us," Lucy agreed with a grin. "We's got big guns!"

"I vote we join them!" Another young boy declared, getting many nods of agreement.

"Lucy, need my help getting back?" Andi asked even as she saw a strange sight at the Empire State Building that caught her attention.

"Nos, lady goddess, go see why minor gods suddenly come down from Olympus. Me bring little magic kiddies to Azzy." Lucy said as she flicked her new demigod bobblehead absentmindedly.

_Is it just me or is she getting even harder to understand as time goes along? _Wendy asked with a sense of exasperation and confusion.

_It's not just you. _Andi reassured her partner.

"Then I'll leave them to you." Andi said as she floated into the air. "I'm off to Koreatown! See you later!"

With that she shot off towards the Empire State Building and the cluster of minor gods gathering at its base, sniping any target of opportunity she could along the way.

* * *

"Lady Hecate, everyone, why are you all here?" Andi asked as she landed beside her superior just outside the doors of the Empire State Building a few minutes later.

"Joining the fight of course," Eris said walking up to Andi. "And don't disturb Hecate, she's working on something big."

The goddess of chaos, discord, and strife and fellow MGS member was in a black toga, her eyes gleaming, and had a smile like a serial killer might wear sketched across her face. An image not helped by the bloody kitchen knife she was carrying around as her infamous golden apple was gripped in her other hand, Titans carved into it in jagged letters.

"Something big? What exactly?"

"A curse." Hecate said as she finished and a wave of dark energy swept across Manhattan. "It won't kill all of the Crooked One's monsters but it'll thin the herd somewhat as it were."

"Do I want to know how?" Andi asked warily.

"No, no you don't." Eris told her with a vaguely uneasy look which coming from her said wonders. A conviction affirmed by the howls of pain that suddenly began to fill the air.

"Could you break Morepheus' spell?" A tall and handsome young man with snowy white wings, holding a sacred matrimonial torch in his hand asked Hecate. "If you did, we could have the Titans retreat immediately. They can't attack with mortals about, it's against the Ancient Laws."

"Unfortunately not, Hymenaios." Hecate said with a sigh. "He's holding onto the dreams of the mortals tight. Too tightly for me to wrest them from him and wake them."

"That damned traitor!" Eris hissed angrily.

"Guys! Look who's decided to make an appearance." A man dressed like a farmer from the Midwest complete with plaid shirt and flannel suspenders said as he pointed to another group of gods that suddenly appeared across the street from where the loyalists were gathered.

"Shut up Aristaeus!" The collective gods, on both sides, shouted causing the poor guy to smirk for some odd reason.

"So why are you bunch of losers fighting for the Twelve?" Nemesis, dressed as always in her favorite red jacket, black jeans, and black boots asked even as she played with her whip menacingly. "You know they don't care for us. If they did they wouldn't have let us become so neglected by the masses."

"Maybe," Hecate spat back. "But that's still better than Kronos and his short sightedness. If we let him win, he'll just get us all killed."

"You chose to side against us out of fear of the Technodjinn!?" The frightening looking Melinoe scoffed. Her left side was black and hardened like a mummy whilst her right side was pale and chalky as if she were drained of all her blood. And to further add to her horrible visage, her eyes were empty black voids. Perhaps in a bid to soften her terror inducing looks, she was dressed in a fashionable golden dress complimented by a golden shawl. "After Kronos wins, he'll crush those upstarts and we'll have nothing to fear."

"It might be too late by then," Eris shot back. "And that's even if he wins. Which we aren't just going to sit here and allow."

"Brave words, Eris." Nemesis spat back.

"Really?" Hebe asked with a raised eyebrow. "'Cause from our point of view, we have you guys outnumbered."

"Really?" One of the traitor goddesses dressed in a brown gown and a wreath of leaves on her head said as she snapped her fingers, causing hundreds of monsters to suddenly materialize from nowhere.

"Pomona! We were supposed to keep those in reserve!" The two faced god Janus' left head cursed. "Now you're shown our hand!"

"It was time already." The unrepentant nature goddess said with a shrug.

"She's right! Monsters charge! Clear the way for Lord Kronos!" Nemesis ordered and the monsters started running towards the loyalist minor gods.

"Let's go face our demise." Oizys sighed as a warcry, looking miserable with her long dark hair that covered one of her eyes and radiating a black abyss of depression. She looked like a gothic teenager with a spiked helm and leather armor adorned with many skulls.

_She's really pushing that depression aspect of her domain isn't she? _Wendy commented.

_Yeah..._

"Aim that depression at the enemy dear." Hebe told her, a strained smile on her pretty face as she began tossing watery orbs of energy at the monsters.

"Gotcha Miss Prez. They'll want to curl up into a ball and contemplate why their lives recycle endlessly and how pathetic it is that they only live to die at the hands of children. Forever and ever."

And just as she said, a whole third of the monster army fell to the ground in bouts of crippling depression and anxiety before they began crying out about their fate.

_Wow she's terrifying!_ Andi gulped but offered her fellow minor goddess a nervous smile even as she reduced a Hyperborean Cyclops into a bloody mess with a vertical twister.

"Where's Nike?" Someone whispered on their side as divine energy blasted from their hand.

"With Zeus, duh! You know he needs his pocket victory goddess right now."

"Ugh!"

The fighting paused temporarily when what could only be described as a shot from an orbital laser hit Madison Square Garden Park off in the distance. As if that wasn't flashy enough this was followed by flashes of green light heralding the arrival of dozens of glowing green pyramids, cubes and ships Andi recognized Alarak fielding. The Technodjinn had arrived.

"That bitch! She just killed Morpheus!" Nemesis shouted suddenly.

"Told you they'd be a problem." Hecate said triumphantly as she used the goddess of retribution's distraction to send her flying with a beam of energy. "Andi! Go stop GLaDOS! We have the situation here under control! Go!"

"But-"

"Sister, go!" Hebe shouted as she dueled with what looked like a Dracaenae witch.

"Alright! Just hang in there!" Andi told them as she flew off, the winds whistling around her as she went to face GLaDOS' forces to lessen the bloodshed they would be sure to unleash.

* * *

"Silena! Help me!" A tall, beautiful and glamorous Asian girl with dark hair in ringlets and warm brown eyes that Andi vaguely remembered was named Drew cried about desperately as she was being dragged off by two humanoids with ashen, grayish skin, balding hair and a whole host of cybernetic implants. A pair of well placed arrows on Andi's part easily took care of them and Drew scrambled back to the dubious safety of Aphrodite Cabin's wavering lines.

Andi glanced at the daughter of love as she fled but most of her attention was on the two new corpses she'd created, for unlike most monsters they did not completely fade into gold dust. Their cybernetics had but the human bodies did not and to Andi's horror she recognized at least one of them. It was Kevin from Cabin Eleven who had disappeared at some point during the Battle of Zeus' Fist. Heck under the dissolving black metal armor he'd been wearing were the tattered remains of a Camp Half-Blood shirt.

_Oh gods! They're using our dead against us! _Wendy cried out in horror.

"Not on my watch!" Andi roared furiously as she raised her bow and fired a shot skyward. The moment it left her bow, the arrow immediately duplicated itself into hundreds of bolts of elemental fury that fell down on the Technodjinn forces, especially the cybernetic zombies. The damned things fell easily enough as did most of the machine gods' ground forces but their ships mostly weathered Andi's angry attack intact. A dozen or so were sunk but there were still at least twice that number in the air and busily unloading troops. Thus the park was soon filled with bursts of green light and filled up with hordes of cyber zombies, skeletal robots and android Protoss all over again. All supported by mecha that reminded Andi of those she taggled with in Sybil's base that must have been from Robotech.

There were so many of them it had forced the Titan Army's forces in the area, a squad of Telekhines manning a fancy looking trebuchet and their Laistrygonian guards, to actually fight side by side with the equally beleaguered Aphrodite Campers just to hold the damned machines off.

"Where are their gods?" Andi asked, eyeing the hordes suspiciously. "And why aren't the ships providing cover fire for their ground troops?"

_This is just a distraction that's why. _Alice's voice said into her mind. _These ships aren't even armed. They're purely here to transport troops._

_Gloating? _Andi snarled in her mind as her grip tightened around her bow.

_Call it a guilty conscience. I _am _the conscience of the Technodjinn, I get hit with it a lot._ The Technodjinn goddess sent back with a mental shrug. _You might want to go hunt down my siblings though, they are on the prowl and any of your friends in their way _will _die._

_Fine… I'm trusting you Alice because unlike the rest of your Pantheon, you actually seem to care. I hope you continue to do so. _

_I care because I can. Mother fed me Morpheus already. Even if I had to share it with Sbyil, I'm full. I'm still an amoral monster, don't ever forget that._

_Even a monster can feel things, Alice. _The wind goddess reminded as she called on the forces of nature under her command. They responded eagerly and suddenly hundreds of Nature Spirits and Aurae materialized out of nowhere.

_Oh, I know. Just wanted to remind you of that._ Alice said distractedly. _I'll go now. Need to digest my meal if I want to barf up Morpheus later so he doesn't fade entirely. Consider that my gift to you. Friends?_

_He's kinda my enemy at the moment, but sure. Friends._

_Cool! Have a fun Titanomachy, Andi! _Alice said as her mental presence finally retreated.

_That last bit was weird. _Wendy noted. _She almost sounded high._

_She is digesting a pretty powerful minor god. _Andi pointed out. _So maybe she is?_

"Help the Campers," Andi ordered her servants even as she had her mental conversation with her partner. "I'll take out the ships!"

"Thanks for the assist Lady Andi!" Silena finally found enough of a breather to shout, having been a little too busy before now blasting away at the Technodjinn hordes with love blasts to talk. Something that might have been the only thing that saved her Cabin from being completely overrun.

Seriously, love was a deadly kind of energy it seemed.

"Don't mention it!" Andi shouted back as she took aim at the transport ships above.

Firing her bow, she sent another rain of arrows at the hovering transport fleet. Her bolts of explosive wind colliding with the ships' shields, making them ripple and crack one by one from the sheer force of her arrows leaving them vulnerable as a second wave of arrows finished taking them out. As explosions lit up the sky over the park and debris rained down, the Technodjinn's enemies - monster, Camper and Nature Spirit alike - cheered.

"Alright, one down… a lot to go. It's going to take forever to find GLaDOS in this madhouse of a battle." Andi muttered as she tried to think up a way to draw the nuts and bolts goddess out.

She waited for a second for Alice to be generous and give more advice but all she got was a rather gassy burp in reply.

_Sorry!_ The Technodjinn sent back. _And no more freebies. Mother will get upset. I don't want to be spanked._

_What are you twelve?_

_I'm only one and a half years old actually._ Alice sent cheekily before retreating once more with a delirious little giggle.

_Yup. High. She's definitely high as a kite._

_Andi! Above! _Wendy shouted suddenly and Andi looked up to see what had her partner all bothered only to see a huge pig with pink flamingo wings flying towards Madison Square Garden Park.

_The Clazmonian Sow!? Just great! As if we didn't already have enough problems!_

"Lady Andi! Go take out the flying porker!" Silena shouted as she leapt down from the top of a battlepod which fell apart into two neatly bisected halves as she landed. "We'll contain the rest of the machines."

"Good, I was getting hungry!" The goddess of the Wild declared as seeing the sow made her hunting instincts sing. She blamed Artemis for that.

But she could get grumpy over that later, right now she had a flying pig to kill. So pushing aside all distracting thoughts she leapt into the air after the monster and began peppering it with arrows. Whatever the damned thing's hide was made off though, it was tough enough that the arrows barely did anything more than leave blisters even as they detonated with the force of sizable explosions.

"Tough critter aren't you?" Andi noted rhetorically as she swerved out the way of a beam of dark green gas the Sow breathed out which hit a building on the other side of the park and promptly caused it to decompose.

"Hey! Watch out, you stupid pig! There are mortals inside the buildings!"

The monster just oinked its lack of concern for the life of the pathetic mortals, its words, and banked for another shot at Andi.

"Keep this up and see if I let you in on a quest and don't chain you down to a mountain!" The Aurae goddess sneered.

_Your rates suck anyways! All no mortal deaths, no collateral damage! No fun! _The Sow grunted in disdain. _Besides when Lord Kronos wins there won't be quests anymore, silly goddess!_

"You so sure your side is gonna win?" Andi asked as she tried the trick she had used against the Cetus when she went hunting with Artemis only for nothing to happen.

The Sow had the gall to laugh at this in its own squealing way.

_We have Lelantos, Titan of Air, on our side. What is the power of a mere goddess of breezes against his might?_

"Oh, save it you conceited pig!" Andi snapped back as she evaded another beam of noxious gas. "He might have given you some of his protection but he isn't here to fight for you. And I'm more than enough to kick your fat ass!"

_Fat!? I'll show you fat, you tight skinned flesh puppet!_ The Sow screamed in rage as it suddenly blurred forward and slammed one of its hooves into Andi and sent her tumbling towards the ground with the immense forces behind the blow.

_Argh!_ Wendy cried out in pain. _I feel like I just hit by a bloody mountain!_

_Note to self, watch out for its stomps._

"That the best you got?" Andi shot back tauntingly as she stabilized her flight. "Because I think we're getting our second wind, you gibbering side of bacon. Now be good game and give me a moving target!"

The sow squealed at her, acidic spittle flying as it flew at her at top speed. It was fast, but Andi had learned that already so she was easily able to react in time and evade it, returning fire with explosive wind arrows as she did. Undeterred, the monster simply banked and breathed a stream of its trademark decomposing gas and attempted another charge.

Andi swiped a hand through the air, blowing away the deadly fumes and spread it out so thin that it wouldn't be able to harm anyone. All whilst she effortlessly flew out of the monster's clumsy charge.

"Sow, get a breath mint." The goddess taunted. "Now let's kick things up a notch."

The infuriated Sow swore incoherently as it turned for another run at Andi when suddenly the damned flying pig oinked a loud acknowledgement at something only it could hear and turned away from their little aerial dogfight.

_Did we scare it off? _Wendy asked hopefully.

_No! It's gunning for the Empire State building! It's going to join the fight there! _Andi thought in horror as she shot after the Clazmonian Sow.

_Uh, Andi, I don't think so. Look! I think it's chasing that helicopter._

_Helicopter? What heli- _Andi cut herself off as she spotted it. Just ahead of the evil flying pig was a helicopter shakily making its way towards the Empire State whilst narrowly avoiding blasts of the monster's decomposing breath. One that Andi's divine senses told her was being piloted by a very important mortal, one of only a handful that Morpheus' still intact power had not put to sleep and who only had a _trainee's license_ for the damned thing she was trying to fly!

"Wendy hold this thing off! I'll go save that crazy girl before she crashes into something and kills herself." Andi told her partner even as she disengaged Storm Mail.

"Wait, what!? Andi!" The Aura shouted in indignation as she was forced to suddenly avoid a blast of the Clazmonian Sow's noxious breath.

"You can do it!" Andi shouted back encouragingly as she flew faultingly towards the equally shaky helicopter trying to make its way to the Empire State Building.

"You're Lady Andromeda Aurae, newest goddess of Olympus." The tall, slim girl with frizzy red hair, a freckled face, and green eyes at the helicopter's controls said with awe as Andi flew into the machine.

"And you're Rachel Elizabeth Dare, soon to be vessel of the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi. Now scoot. And let someone who knows what they're doing fly this thing before you crash!" Andi shouted at the girl in the oversized shirt and jeans covered in a psychedelic mix of dried paint splotches.

"But I kind of-"

"First rule, do not backtalk the goddess trying to save you." Andi snarked as a loud squeal was heard and glancing back Andi saw the Clazmonian Sow powering through Wendy's Phoenix Feather enhanced fire blasts to doggedly continue its pursuit of the helicopter. "Ugh, that stupid Sow. Alright, Miss Dare, I need you to hit that pig."

With nary a thought, a spear of wind, smelling of a gentle spring breeze took shape in Dare's hands.

"Whoa! A spear? B-But I don't know how to throw a spear?! Can't you do it?"

"I'm flying the helicopter."

"But you're a goddess."

"And I'm already using a lot of my power to aid my forces on the ground who are trying to prevent the Technodjinn from advancing and killing us all. Plus, I'm still new to this!"

"You just suck at instances," Dare told her bluntly. "Lying isn't good, my lady."

"...There will always be a ginger in my life telling me these things." Andi muttered, eyes closed as she calmed herself and forced herself to not _smite_ the mouthy mortal girl. "And fine, I do. Like I said, still learning! Now throw the bloody spear!"

"O-Okay!" The mortal squeaked in fear and drew the wind spear back, giving it a clumsy toss at the monster chasing them. "There!"

The spear flew true regardless, whistling through the air and swerving like a leaf in the wind as it course corrected. It struck the Sow just as it was about to release another toxic breath attack, the spear suddenly growing twice the size of the monster and began sparking like a bolt of lightning as it shot straight down its mouth, spit roasting the pig which fell towards the earth as a giant roasted hog though Andi teleported it away to her palace before it hit dirt.

"Andi! Why the hell is _that _the spoil?" Wendy asked as she flew into the helicopter now that the threat was gone. "How are we ever gonna finish eating it anyways? Most of the Nature Spirits living in the palace are vegetarian!"

"Don't ask me! I don't manage the spoils. And we'll figure it out, somehow." Andi shot back. "Oh! And before I forget, good job Wendy! And thanks Father for loaning part of your power back there."

There was a distracted rumbling of the clouds in reply.

"What was that spear called?" Dare asked, looking at the trail of destruction the spear had caused after it had dealt with the Clazmonian Sow. Namely the dozen or so skyscrapers that now had a rather prominent hole running right through them.

_Sure hope someone moved any mortals that might've been in danger out of the way. Looking at you Tyche!_

_Don't worry, I did. It's late night anyways, it's easy to make sure no one was in the office. Couldn't do anything about those the Sow killed though, she hit a gosh darn residential building! There are limits to what even I can do._

_That sucks. _Andi replied. _But thanks girl for helping me out, you rock!_

_You too! Catch up later, plenty of work for both of us to do before this battle ends!_

_Right. Hang in there!_

_Same! _The goddess of luck said as she withdrew.

"Gonna call it the **Spear of Heaven** since its a Father-Daughter combo thing. Hm, patent pending."

"Neat." Dare claimed as the goddess landed the helicopter in the middle of a deserted West 34th Street in a textbook perfect landing.

"Yep." Andi said as she hopped out of the pilot's seat. "Okay, we're here and each of us have jobs to do. So let's get out and start doing them!"

"Yes, my lady." Dare said with a nod and scurried off towards the Empire State Building.

"And where do we go?" Wendy asked.

Andi just pointed at the still ongoing melee between the two opposing groups of minor gods on West 33rd Street.

"Oooh."

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**Wow, now this was a chapter! A lot of call backs, OCs coming out of the woodworks and new ones we put in from the MGS, all hail! So we got Lucy coming back, showing how much of a frightening psycho she can be in a fight, with a RNG effect spell. Yay? Yay. And we have all the nerds amongst the neutral monsters. Watch out Titans, for we have nerds. Oizys was really fun to think up. Just that gothic girl that is just all 'fine, I'll help but I won't like it.' type feel to her really appeals to me. And then she's freaking hella scary. Just, there's a lot here so try not to skim or you'll miss something!**

**Nameless: Yup, we try not to introduce completely one-off characters if we can help it. So since we created such an interesting group as Azeios and Lucy's crew, we decided to make use of it. Then there's the MGS. Is anyone surprised we did our thing and used it as an excuse to introduce a whole host of obscure minor gods?**

**Because minor gods are honestly more fun than the major ones. And of course Rachel and Andi meet. And like Andi said, she'll always have a ginger pointing stuff out to her. So that's going to be a fun thing to work on. **

**Nameless: And lastly, well not quite but it is in this AN at least, we have the Technodjinn making their move. Oh, and yes, they have a Borg god now. He'll make his appearance soonish. But seriously of all the things we're using for their motifs, he's got to be the most scary. Imagine what would've happened to Drew if Andi hadn't saved her? A Borg Drone with charmspeak anyone? Shudder.**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Sixteen: Empire State Defense**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

**Trigger warning: Mildly descriptive torture**

Rushing to rejoin the godly battle on West 33rd Street, Wendy was just wrapping herself around Andi as her Storm Mail and aiming a shot when a loud horn sounded from the United Nations Headquarters to the east.

"Already!?" Nemesis growled in frustration as she snapped her whip, now ablaze with multicolored flames, to create some space from a group of melee type opponents that had ganged up on her. "Retreat!"

The Titan aligned minor gods immediately disengaged, most with much more enthusiasm than Nemesis. Considering they were generally outnumbered, and just a little outgunned, Andi wasn't entirely surprised. While some of the most powerful minor gods had defected, the majority still sided with Olympus and that included powerhouses like Hecate.

The reprieve was however nevertheless appreciated by the loyalists as seen by how Hebe let out a shaky breath of relief as she brushed a few stray blonde locks behind her ear. "Looks like the fighting is done for today. We should start patching up our forces."

"Just in time too," Hecate said with a wince as she glanced off into the distance. "Our mortal troops got mauled. We'll need to shrink our lines. By a lot."

"Are things that bad?" Andi asked as she jogged over.

"You can see for yourself later." Hecate said with a sigh. "How did things go with the Technodjinn?"

"Uh, about them." Andi said looking away at the reminder that she had one job and bungled it. "Any quick way to inform all allied gods, and only them, that the Technodjinn are on the prowl and be wary?"

"You weren't able to drive them off?" Hebe asked worriedly.

"Nope," Andi told her with a shake of her head. "That attack earlier was just a distraction."

"I suggest you send your Aurae. They are the fastest messengers we have and no one notices a breeze."

"Faster than magic?"

"Any spell we could cast would need us to discern who's loyal to which side." Hecate said with a shrug. "Crafting something so complex is time consuming. Your Aurae in contrast can make their judgement on their own before delivering the message. Saves us a lot of trouble."

"Right," Andi said as she summoned a hundred or so Aurae, she didn't know if there were that many minor gods in the city that needed informing but better safe than sorry, and quickly gave them their instructions before sending them off.

"And Andromeda?" Hecate said softly as the younger goddess finished relaying her instructions to her subordinates.

"Yes?"

"Thank you… for saving my children." The ebony haired goddess breathed out, relaxing as she did as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Andi just smiled. "It was the right thing to do."

"All the same, thank you."

"I need to check up on my nature spirits." Andi said, fidgeting slightly. "So-"

"Go ahead," Hecate said with a friendly wave. "I need to do the same with my children and the loyalist Empousai as well."

"Catch you later then," Andi said returning the wave and transforming into a breeze so she could more easily survey the battlefield.

* * *

A couple hours later and Andi found herself standing with Wendy inside the lobby of the Empire State Building as battered groups of Campers and other Olympian loyalists streamed into the building. The injured headed up to Olympus while the others took up positions just a stone's throw away.

"This is depressing," Wendy said with a tired sigh. "We have so many injured and we've been forced back so much? In a single day!? How are we gonna win this?"

"I dunno," Andi admitted as her eyes scanned the crowd. "But we will. Don't give up hope and we'll manage it somehow. I see Lucy and the rest of Azeios' crew. Let's go check on them."

"Kay~!" Wendy sing-songed childishly as she skipped after Andi, an act of peevish defiance in the face of the grim situation the goddess knew, as they walked towards the arriving army of nerds. Their varying mecha, armor and equipment were all looking worn but entirely serviceable. It seemed they had come out of the first day's fighting well.

"Lucy!" Andi shouted in greeting over the loud sounds of the _Imperator_ moving its bulk to lock down one of the approaches to the Empire State.

The moment she opened her mouth however, a happy bark was returned in reply as Hunter leapt at her out of nowhere and tackled Andi to the ground even as Hedwig landed on Wendy's shoulder and hooted indignantly.

"Hunter, Hedwig!? What are you two doing here?"

"I brought them." Ida said as she sauntered over with Lucy and a centaur with a beer hat following her. "We came from Camp with the last of the reinforcements it could spare and met up with the Party Ponies and Hunters of Artemis along the way."

"But Camp is safe-"

"Nowhere is safe if Olympus falls Andi," Ida told her seriously and Hunter barked his agreement.

"I guess you're right," Andi said as she pushed her dog off. "But you two stay safe okay? Especially you Hedwig. You're good girl but you're still mortal, so stick close to Hunter."

Hedwig nodded her agreement and flew over to perch on Hunter's back even as the golden hound barked his acceptance of the responsibility Andi had given him.

"Ida, you mentioned the Hunters?" Andi asked, looking around but not seeing her sister's chosen warriors.

"They're over there," the Party Pony said pointing behind her and sporting an uncharacteristically serious face. "We're keeping a distance from each other."

Andi glanced over her shoulder and sure enough at the other intersection behind her, the silver parka, bow toting Hunters of Artemis were filtering in and joining the Campers there as they fortified the position.

"Lucy not so sure about Moon Scouts." The harpy said, eyeing the Hunters warily.

"I'm sure the Hunters know better then to attack our allies." Andi assured her friend? Lucy felt like a friend. Glancing around, some worry entered her tone. "Also, where's Azeios? Haven't seen the big guy."

"Azzy? He with horse guy at leaders' meeting." Lucy shrugged and was playing with her Alabaster bobblehead, giggling to herself.

"Leaders' meeting?" Andi asked stupidly. "I never heard about it."

"There you are, Lady Andi!" An out of breath satyr said as he raced over, almost collapsing to his knees as he did. "I've been looking _everywhere _for you!"

"Um, Danny right?" Andi asked, just to be sure. She didn't want to be rude to her nature spirits.

"Yes, you remembered my name! I'm so happy I could die now!"

"Die later," Lucy said. "Message?"

"Uh, yes, Lady Andi, there's a leaders' meeting inside the Empire State first floor security office. It should start," Danny glanced at his watch and paled. "Uh, fifteen minutes ago?"

"Sure thing. And uh, please don't die. I'd be sad." Andi told the young satyr as she turned to head over to the meeting location.

"Why did they send a satyr to call us?" Wendy, obviously not getting the memo, asked haughtily. "One of us Aurae would have found us sooner."

"We, uh, tried that." Danny said nervously. "But they kept forgetting the message. So, uh, Lady Hebe gave up and sent me instead. They, uh, only manage to remember stuff when you tell them to, Lady Andi."

If Wendy's face could get any redder at that it would have caught fire like her hair had.

"We are not that dumb." Wendy muttered to herself sulkingly.

"Flighty, not dumb." Lucy corrected. "But enough sulk. Go leaders' meeting. Go! Shoo!"

"Right." Andi was gone in a breeze, appearing at the meeting a moment later to find Hecate, Hebe, Azeios, Thalia, Rachel Dare, Grover and Camp's Head Counselors all squeezed inside the tiny security office. "Sorry I'm late! Danny just found me."

"Just? We're almost done." Hecate told her while rubbing her nose in exasperation. "Your servants are very unreliable Andi."

"I think it's a failsafe since they listen when I tell them."

"That's a defect, Andi."

"We can deal with the weaknesses of Andi's subordinates later," Hebe said with a sigh causing Andi to puff up her cheeks in irritation, something that her sister ignored as she gestured to Percy. "Jackson, continue."

"Uh, I was done?" Percy said uncertainly looking between Andi and the other gods nervously as if debating if he should say anything in her defense like the loyal friend he was. "I mean, I don't think I'm supposed to give you guys orders so, uh, you guys deploy at your own discretion?"

"You positioned my nature spirits without my input?" Andi asked Percy with a frown.

"I asked Grover?"

"I tried my best? Have a look?" Grover said with uncertainty as he pointed nervously at a map of Manhattan with markers indicating units from both sides. It showed a disturbingly large number of hostile red markers and precious few green allied ones. Despite that though…

"You did well," Andi conceded with a soft smile to her lieutenant. "Good job, Grover."

The satyr preened.

"It was also wise of you, Jackson, to leave the decision as to where we gods will fight to us." Hebe said with a sternness that Andi was a little shocked to hear. "There are aspects to our nature you do not understand and thus cannot plan for."

"Like what exactly?" Annabeth asked, causing Andi to wince on her behalf.

Hecate glared at the daughter of Athena but Hebe just sighed.

"Something a mortal _cannot_ comprehend."

"But basically, if we show up expect an enemy god or Titan to join in on the other side." Andi explained with a sigh.

"Ancient laws?" Percy asked with a grimace.

"Ancient laws." Andi nodded.

"Great. Just great." Will said with a sigh.

"Will? Why are you here, where's Mic-"

Even as Andi spoke, she realized the answer. That unfortunately did not stop Clarrisse from filling her in.

"Died." The daughter of Ares said bluntly even as the other Head Counselors murmured unhappily. "He went down defending the Williamsburg Bridge with Percy."

"I'm sorry." Andi said genuinely. "I didn't know. I wasn't paying attention."

"It is quite alright, Lady Andi." Azeios said as he shot the Campers a warning look. "You have been most busy."

"With things like saving my life." Dare said, leveling her own glare at the Campers.

"And my Cabin's!" Drew Tanaka, of all people, said shooting her fellow Head Counselors a stink eye.

"That's enough," Percy said to his fellows, his face looking like a storm cloud. "Anyone have anything else to share?"

It took a moment for the Campers to calm themselves but they did pipe down and once they did Dare raised her hand.

"I have a warning." The future vessel of the Pythia said. "The attack tomorrow will be led by a gigantic Lydian drakon that only a child of Ares can kill."

"We'll handle it," Clarisse said with confidence. "Leave it to Ares Cabin."

"Good, then-"

"Where's Chiron?" Andi asked, cutting Percy off. "Shouldn't he be here?"

"Sorry I'm late!" Chiron said as he squeezed his way into the already cramped room, forcing Hecate to sigh and magically expand it. "I had to go fetch someone."

Tyche's snickering in the background told Andi and the other goddesses present just why Chiron had such good timing. The golden winged goddess apparently had a sense of humor, who knew?

"Daedalus?" Andi asked as she eyed the fifty something looking automaton that housed the ancient demigod's soul. His identity having been provided by her divine insight.

"Yes," Chiron confirmed. "It took me a while to track him down in the Labyrinth."

"D-Daedalus! The actual Daedalus?" Annabeth gasped as she looked at the famed inventor with starry eyes.

"Didn't we deal with that thing last year?" Andi asked, talking over Annabeth before she could further embarrass herself. _Seriously, Annabeth calm down! You can fangirl later!_

_S-Sorry._

Andi nodded. _Good. Crisis averted for now. _

"Yes, it's me." Daedalus said with a charming smile that caused all three present goddesses to roll their eyes at him.

"But why are you here? I remember hearing the Titans' side was looking for you last year?" Hecate pointed out, eyes boring into Daedalus'.

"They found me. They also paid handsomely for Ariadne's String that they used to traverse the Labyrinth and attack Camp Half-Blood."

"So you _are _a traitor?" Hebe said raising a hand to point at the inventor, one already glowing with her divine energies.

"I didn't have much choice in the transaction," Daedalus said with a shrug. "It was either sell it or die. Plus someone _arranged _for the location of the Labyrinth entrance to your precious Camp to be discovered didn't they?"

"You did that?" Pollux asked disbelievingly.

"Of course." The inventor said with a snort. "Did you think it would have been found so easily otherwise?"

"How convenient." Clarisse scoffed. "Next you'll say you led Lady Andi to Pan too. Stealing credit now? Must be hard with no nephews to throw out of a window."

"No, that was Pan's doing." Daedalus admitted even as he glared at Clarisse.

"Okay, enough." Andi said, growling in frustration. "We don't have time for this. Daedalus swear on the Styx that you'll remain loyal to Olympus for at least the duration of this battle."

The inventor blinked before chuckling. "Smart move there, Lady Andromeda. Are you _really _a neophyte goddess?"

"Daedalus, stop antagonizing _everyone _and just make the Oath." Chiron said with a resigned sigh. "Don't make me regret bringing you here."

"Fine," Daedalus said with a smarmy smile. "I Daedalus, son of Athena, hereby swear on the Styx that I am and shall remain loyal to Olympus and its forces for the duration of this battle."

There was a burst of supernatural thunder and everyone relaxed.

"Alright, Daedalus, what can you bring to the table?"

By way of an answer, the ancient inventor put a laptop on the table, flipped it open and pressed a button.

"What's that supposed to do?" Travis Stoll asked with a distrustful frown.

"See for yourself," Daedalus said with a smirk as he spun the laptop around. On its screen were images of hundreds of automatons hidden throughout the city coming to life and streaming towards the Empire State Building. "I call it Plan Twenty-Three."

"How many?"

"A couple hundred," Andi said as an Aurae shot in and out of the room with the report.

Percy nodded and added a few new green markers to the ring of them around the Empire State. It didn't do much to reduce how badly outnumbered they were.

"Any objections?"

No one said a word.

"Any _other _surprises?" Percy asked curiously.

Again there was no reply.

"Then let's all go get some rest. We'll need it for tomorrow." Percy said tiredly. "Annabeth, Daedalus, you two come with me and we'll work on where best we can put those automatons. Oh! And Andi thanks for your satyrs' help with Hyperion!"

_A bunch of satyrs helped him take out a Titan? Huh! Good on them!_

"Wendy, remind me to give them some kind of reward for that after the war, alright?"

"Gotcha!" Wendy said with a playful salute as she materialized from nowhere, startling the Campers and causing everyone else to roll their eyes. "What!? I'm Andi's partner, where she goes, I go. Like all the time."

"All the time?" Will asked, his face atomic red.

"All the time." Wendy confirmed with a wink.

Somehow Will's face got even redder.

"She's exaggerating," Andi reassured her boyfriend. "Mostly."

The way he blushed even harder at the tease had Andi giggling in amusement with Hebe joining in and even causing Hecate to crack a smile.

"Lucky you bro," Jake Mason, the interim head of Cabin Nine said as he patted Will's back on his way out causing the poor son of Apollo to sputter.

"Andi, your boyfriend is fun to tease." Hebe said as she hooked an arm around Andi's and guided them out of the room. "I can see why you like him."

"Thanks."

"You must tell me more about him," the goddess of youth insisted. "Spend the night in my palace. We can have a sleepover!"

That sounded great actually. After the insanity of the first day of the Battle of Manhattan, she needed a break.

"Sure," Andi agreed with a grin.

Behind them, Will very audibly palmed his face causing the sisters to giggle in amusement.

* * *

Andi had to admit, crashing in Hebe's palace on Olympus was a much needed means of relaxing. Fighting a war was exhausting! But boy did her sister know how to make her forget about all that! Those oreads that worked for her gave a mean massage! And Hebe was plain old good company. She could totally see why she was the president of the MGS.

All good things must come to an end however and the next morning, Andi descended from Olympus to return to the camp its war weary defenders had made in the Empire State's lobby, materializing next to Will as he shared breakfast with the di Angelo siblings next to the security desk.

"Why do you look so…?" Will trailed off as he just stared at her.

"Relaxed? Blissful?" Wendy suggested as she popped into being next to Andi.

"Yeah," Bianca said with a giggle.

"Hello? I spent the night up on Olympus." Andi reminded her boyfriend with a roll of her eyes. "You've been up there, Will. You know what it's like."

"True," Will admitted with a sigh. "At least the wounded up there are getting a good rest."

"Why couldn't we all go up there to rest then?" Nico asked, tilting his head in innocent confusion. A trick he'd learned from hanging out with Cabin Ten she was sure, only Aphrodite's kids could weaponize cuteness quite like that.

_Ah, so cute._

"Because there's only one elevator and magical or not, it can only fit so many people at a time. If everyone went up, even in rotations, we wouldn't have enough people down here ready if the enemy attacked suddenly."

A group of dryads were working a makeshift ration line of healthy and energizing food for the Campers and one of them walked over to offer Andi and Wendy each a bowl.

"Lady Andi, Lady Wendy, would you two like some breakfast?" The pretty pine dryad said, holding out two bowls.

"Thank you so much girls. Please keep up the great work." Andi told her dryads with a smile. "But I ate up on Olympus."

"I'll take one!" Wendy said grabbing one of the offered bowls.

Andi nudged her Aura. "Wasn't the food Hebe fed us enough?"

"I-I'm a growing nymph!"

"You'll get fat," Andi teased.

"I'm light as air." Wendy huffed, earning a few laughs from those around her.

Chuckling at the exchange between Andi and Wendy, the dryad bowed and retreated taking the other bowl and walked towards a bleary eyed Dare as she stumbled past. The poor mortal looked like crap. More so than the Campers. She was a pampered rich girl and despite her attempts to live a down to earth life, had never really experienced any true hardship before thus finding herself stuck in the climactic battle of the Second Titanomachy was proving difficult for her.

"Breakfast?" The dryad offered the ginger.

"Y-yesh." The mortal mumbled, taking the bowl and started eating. The first two spoonfuls missed their mark and spilled down her already badly stained shirt but she didn't notice and wandered off in a daze.

_Probably caught up in a vision. _Andi reasoned before shrugging and turning back to her friends.

"Thank Olympus that the Titans' forces are giving us a breather this morning." Bianca sighed as she munched on one of the granola bars she was eating as her breakfast.

"Why's that?" Andi asked curiously.

"We got a parley request." Will grimaced. "From Prometheus."

"Oh." Andi mirrored his look. A sly Titan like Prometheus wanted to talk? "Let's hope he doesn't mess with Percy's head."

"Percy will be fine," Nico said with easy confidence.

"You're only saying because you have a crush on Percy," Andi told him with a teasing grin.

"Wah? No I don't!" Nico heatedly argued, his face red.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you." Will shrugged, making Andi eye him with a quirked eyebrow. "What? I don't care much for Percy's personality but he is eye candy."

"He is pretty handsome," Wendy agreed. "Not my type like Will said, but he's eye candy."

"Same," Bianca nodded. "He's dreamy when he gets all serious. A little too much of a pushover normally though, he lets Annabeth walk all over him a lot in my opinion."

"He is pretty handsome I guess?" Andi said with a shrug. "But he's my cousin, almost my brother with how close we are, and goddess or not? Ugh! No thank you!"

"Okay, we get it." Nico said snappishly. "Let's focus on what to do next!"

"I think he's mad."

"Nah, flustered."

"He's just annoyed we know about his not so secret crush."

"Guys!" Nico whined, his face a brilliant red even as everyone laughed at his expense.

The goddess liked this. Just some normalcy in this chaotic time.

"By the way, Wendy?"

"Yes, Andi?"

"Since when did you have a type?"

"Since you became a goddess?" Wendy said with a shrug. "I'm your partner and your power boost spilled over into me a little. I got a growth spurt of sorts in the development department."

"You don't look any different though." Bianca noted looking the Aura up and down.

"'Cause I like looking like this," Wendy said with a small spin, making her dress flutter. "I'm an Aura, we technically can look however we want."

"So how would you look if you looked your age?" Will asked curiously.

"Never actually tried to see," Wendy admitted. "Give me a moment."

Wendy transformed into a breeze for a moment before reforming. She was mostly the same. With one _major _exception. She had the biggest set of knockers anyone there had ever seen!

"...Whoa." Bianca blinked as she slowly ate her granola bar mechanically as she stared at Wendy's boobs as if mesmerized.

"I don't like them." Wendy frowned and they deflated like balloons until they were their normal size.

"Saved yourself from having to buy plus size bras," Andi said with a shrug. "They aren't cheap."

"I know," Wendy nodded. "My Aunt Lexie has boobs about the same size too and she can't stop complaining about that. She's a little too airheaded to just shrink them down though."

"Isn't it a little rude to talk about your Aunt like that?" Nico asked, eyeing his sister carefully.

"Not if I'm saying it!"

Thankfully, for Andi's divine brain, that was when Percy and Thalia returned to the lobby area. A pithos in hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Andi asked them as she stood and glared at the damnable storage vessel.

"Yeah," Percy said with a tired sigh. "Prometheus gave it to me. Said if we let Elpis out, he'd accept our surrender."

"Give me that," Aunt Hestia said appearing out of nowhere and arms open for the pithos. "If that's alright with you that is Percy?"

The exhausted looking son of Poseidon just nodded. "Here you go Lady Hestia."

With a nod, the uncharacteristically serious looking goddess of the hearth grabbed the pithos and vanished in a pillar of flame.

"That jerk." Andi snarled. "That thing would have kept coming to you at your lowest moments to tempt you."

"It does that?" Percy asked, blinking in surprise.

"Yeah."

"That dick."

"Exactly!" Andi said with an angry growl. "It's probably why Aunt Hestia took it."

"About that, Lady Andi, why did she _ask _for it?" Thalia asked.

"The Pithos of Pandora can only be given, not taken." Wendy said with a roll of her eyes. "That's basic knowledge about how it works. What? Did you miss that in Hunter school? Do Hunters have schools?"

"Wendy." Andi frowned at her lieutenant to be silent even as Thalia looked at the little Aura with a glower.

_She's a dick, just like Prometheus._

_What brought this on?_

_Nothing…_

_Wendy!_

_Okay, so maybe my Aura sisters heard some things she whispers about you sometimes…_

_What!? She bad mouths me and you lot didn't tell me!? And how does she get around invoking my name?_

_She's careful about it, duh. Never uses your proper names or titles. It's the same way Campers does things like never call your Grandfather by name and what not. _Wendy explained. _And we didn't tell you 'cos Titanomachy. You told us not to distract you with things until afterwards._

_Right. Well, we'll deal with this later. _Andi sent, a vicious fury churning in her gut and she made a mental note to have words with Artemis. _We have better things to worry about. _

"Plus why shouldn't the goddess of the home hold onto hope?" Andi said instead, giving no clue to the demigods before her of the conversation she had just had with her partner in the span of a millisecond.

Any further conversation was cut short when a warhorn sounded off in the distance.

"Once more into the fire," Percy said with a tired sigh as he drew Riptide and took a deep breath.

"For Olympus!" Percy shouted, causing the other defenders to echo the warcry as they all rushed to their stations even as he did the same.

"Good luck, guys!" Andi wished Will and the others as they scarfed down the remains of their breakfast before running past her.

"Same to you Andi!" Will shouted. He was walking towards her with a blush, probably wanting to kiss her for luck or something. Sadly for them, Bianca was having none of that.

"Stop wasting time, Will. You need to head to the triage now! Go!" The daughter of Hades barked, pushing the blonde in the direction towards the medical area set up at one side of the Empire State lobby.

The son of Apollo still looked hesitant but Andi nodded at him and with a sigh he finally jogged off to his station.

"Time for us to go too," Andi declared as she glanced at Wendy. "Ready partner?"

"When you are," Wendy replied with a grin.

"Let's go." Andi said as Wendy wrapped around her as her Storm Mail. "We've got Technodjinn to hunt down."

* * *

Despite Andi's declaration, the Technodjinn were keeping a low profile and she found no plate nor wire of them. Thus she had instead mainly focused on hunting down targets of opportunity among the Titan Army: leaders, powerful monsters, and whatnot. None who came within her sights left them alive.

"Oh shit!" A tuxedo wearing, twenty foot tall Titan shouted in alarm as Andi caught him in her sights as he literally hurled a well dressed empousa at Andi. "Protect me!"

"Prometheus!" Andi thundered as the winds hissed and spat around her as she fired her shot, which to her chagrin was blocked perfectly by the hapless midair empousa.

She lined up another shot, targeting all the monsters that had boiled out of the shadows of the part of Central Park where she'd found the Titan of Forethought to answer his call. As she loosed her arrow, it transformed into dozens that proceeded to completely destroy all of Prometheus' defenders in explosive bursts of gale force winds.

Rocketing after the fleeing titan, the goddess swung Skyline's bow form like a club and knocked the well dressed titan off his feet. He flew through the air and slammed into a grove of trees.

"Ugh!" He cried out, landing on his back and Andi turned sharply, planting both her feet on his chest, forcing the breath from his lungs from the sheer force of her landing.

"Hey." She smiled viciously as Skyline turned into its blade form.

Prometheus was not a Titan for nothing however and used the moment in which her weapon shifted to fight back. With a powerful sweep of his arm, it was Andi's turn to be sent flying. And in the moment that she tried to right herself he took off running again.

_Andi! Why did you waste time switching weapons! We almost had him! _Wendy chided. _Now we have to hunt him down _again_._

_Relax. You saw how he panicked. I wanted to interrogate him. _

_You didn't need a sword to interrogate him! _Wendy scolded. _Besides, I don't think _that's _panicking!_

Andi looked up to see what Wendy meant and paled as she saw Prometheus running behind no less than a hundred Hyperborean giant warriors.

_The sneaky bastard was buying time!_

_Less griping! More fighting! _Wendy shouted as she shot them up into the air to avoid a volley of massive javelins that the giants threw their way, then jinxed out of the way of a follow up volley of ballista bolt sized arrows shot at them by the giants' archers.

With a flick of her wrist, the winds battered the next volley of projectiles and knocked them off course just enough for her to snake her way through them.

_Sweet Tartarus those are bloody cold! _Wendy complained. _Andi, kill them already! Before my hair freezes over!_

_On it!_ Andi replied as she detonated several wind bombs amidst their ranks.

She flew over them, swinging Skyline, still in its sword form, in quick cutting motions that sent blades of razor winds that sliced into rows of the giants. Twisting in the air, the goddess of the wind supplemented this assault with a barrage of her **Αερο **(Aero) spells that detonated with enough ferocity that they literally threw any of the icy giants caught in the blasts they created into the air where they succumbed to their injuries and their remains rained down in a shower of gold dust.

"Eat this, little goddess!" Prometheus said defiantly even as his giant army finished disintegrating into gold dust. "**Thought Bomb!"**

There was a sudden explosion of light and Andi quite literally felt like her mind was burning as a slew of alien, random thoughts coursed through it. She screamed and she thought she heard Wendy do the same.

_No! I refuse to lose! _She screamed defiantly into the maelstrom of intrusive thoughts that blasted through her mind. _I will _not _be brought low by the likes of _Prometheus_!_

Channeling what will that had was not torn asunder by the power of the Titan's psychic attack, Andi called on her magic and with blood flowing from her orifices at the strain, she used it to rip the foreign power from her system and metaphorically threw it back at Prometheus with the spell Beatrice had taught her when they first met.

The Titan which had been smiling gloatingly at what he must have thought was his victory suddenly stumbled at having his own attack thrown back at him and that was all the opening Andi needed. With a roar of primal fury, Andi threw herself at Prometheus. A rage that redoubled when she saw Wendy lying unconscious where they had been hit and which she unleashed in a powerful double kick that sent the Titan sprawling.

With a twitch of her finger, ropes of wind snaked around the titan from neck to toe, binding him in place. He wasn't getting away _this _time.

"You'll pay for that you piece of shit!" The goddess of the wild roared as she sliced into Prometheus with Skyline, the winds swirling around it and giving it an even keener edge than it already had.

"Wait wait wait!" He screeched in utter fear and panic as his ichor flew everywhere. To his credit he didn't even flinch as he was being disemboweled, probably because he had plenty of experience suffering exactly that fate for his part in creating humanity against the wishes of the gods.

"What's wrong, Prometheus? Didn't see this happening? So much for being the Titan of Forethought, huh?"

"Condescending little goddess! It is hard to do so when you have the Fates meddling-" He cut himself off as he did his best to calm down. "Would you stop being a little sadist so we can talk this out!?"

"You hurt my partner!" Andi shouted as she began pulling Prometheus' intestines out. "What makes you think I'm in the mood to talk? I much rather choke you with these!"

"She has a Phoenix Feather! She'll be fine! Just give the Feather a minute or two to heal her and she'll be a perfectly healthy breeze! And please don't do that! It's very uncomfortable!"

"Uh, Andi, is that really necessary?" A green looking Wendy asked as she floated over.

"Wendy!?" Andi shouted as she turned to hug her partner, tears of joy in her eyes at seeing that she was fine. "You're okay!?"

"Of course," Wendy said proudly as she pat Andi's back. "I'm tougher than I look."

"Ah, yes. Heartwarming. N-Now perhaps we can talk this out? Like civilized divine beings?" Prometheus asked with a pained smile.

Wendy's response was to use her pyromancy to burn his gaping wounds closed, earning a pained hiss from the Titan.

"Was that necessary?" Prometheus asked, sounding peeved.

"I needed my shot too." The Aura said with a frown. "You could've at least screamed."

Andi patted her on the head. She had the best partner.

"I had my innards eaten by a huge and ferocious vulture everyday for millennia, you'll have to do better than that, little Aura, to make me scream."

"Don't tempt us," Andi said as she finally let Wendy go and she raised Skyline meaningfully.

"Can we just please talk? I can help you!" He asked, looking remarkably unruffled for someone bound and just having been partially disemboweled.

"How so? Because I was willing to talk before you ran and hid behind those ice boys you sicced on me."

"We're on opposing sides." Prometheus scoffed. "You didn't think I would just roll over would you? Of course I tried to fight back. Not that it worked. But now that you have me at your mercy, let's do this the civilized way. That's how the mortals pretend to do it don't they? What with their Geneva Conventions and what not? Surely, you would not want to be seen as more barbaric than them?"

"So you're saying you are a Prisoner of War now?" Wendy asked, blinking in confusion.

Andi shot her a surprised look. She hadn't thought her partner even knew what that was.

_I _have _been taking lessons with Ida too, you know!_ Wendy sent telepathically with a mental pout.

_And you're doing a good job of it. Learning I mean._ Andi scrambled to reply. _It was a good surprise, I promise._

_I get it, Andi. _Wendy said with a roll of her eyes. _Let's just deal with Prometheus okay?_

"Fine, we'll be civil." Andi told Prometheus with a sigh but still held her weapon at the ready. "Speak. You mentioned you could help me?"

"Very well." The Titan cleared his throat, even as a trickle of his ichor flowed out of the corner of his mouth. "Let me give you some information you might find enlightening. I, and many others, acted under the Titan king's orders to curse you before you became a goddess. After you wrecked his armory on Mount Othyrs, he wanted to get back at you. And when he saw the minor gods pile their curses on you once Dionysus showed that they could do so and Zeus wouldn't retaliate, well he was inspired. A terrible, terrible thing in my opinion. Personally-"

"Get on with it." Andi rolled her hand in the air.

"Yes, well, my addition to all this was my usual fare of course. Bad counsel."

"You mean you made me make terrible decisions?"

"I tempted you to make terrible decisions. The distinction is important. The Ancient Laws prohibit direct interference with free will. We can influence, charm, even mind control them, but we cannot completely pervert the free will of mortals. Terrible for business." He shrugged his shoulders the best he could in his binds. "I must say though that between your Fatal Flaw and your general recklessness, I did _not _even have to try too hard."

"How does this help Andi now?" Wendy asked, eyeing him warily.

"Well, you didn't think all of the curses ended when you became a goddess did you?" Prometheus asked with a smarmy grin.

"If you're saying that you're still cursing me, I _will _send you down to Tartarus right now." Andi warned as she pointed Skyline at his heart.

"_I_ stopped, but the other Titans and the minor gods which sided with us? Many of them are still at it." Prometheus told her with a shake of his head. "I could tell you who they are-"

"And what? Would killing them free me from their curse?"

"No," Prometheus admitted with a frown.

"Then no deal. Anything else to offer, if not-"

"How about I use my power to influence the other gods in your favor instead? I could whisper things into their ears to make them like you more."

It was a tempting offer. A _very _tempting one indeed. Andi gripped Skyline tightly and she ground her perfect teeth as she mulled over the decision.

It was a hard one.

Skyline rammed through the Titan's heart.

"No." Andi told the gasping Prometheus. "I can gain their favor on my own merits. I've got my long divine life to do so."

"Can't blame me for trying." Prometheus said with a shrug.

"Guess not," Andi allowed. "But you've still gotta pay for your crimes."

At that Andi reached out with her power as the goddess of the Wild and summoned the entire peregrine falcon population of New York City and had them descend on the still bound Prometheus where they proceeded to tear him to pieces.

"Have a nice meal!" Andi told the birds who gave their thanks in reply.

"Oh come on!" Prometheus cried out in dismay. "Not again! What's with Zeus and his kids and raptors!"

"I wanted to burn him." Wendy said with a pout.

"Maybe next time," Andi told her partner as she patted her head. "Right now, let's get back to the battle. Break time is over."

"Okay~!" Wendy said in a whine as she wrapped herself around Andi once more in her Storm Mail form.

Just in time too as that was exactly when a blood red ball of energy slammed into Andi out of nowhere and sent her flying.

"Couldn't you have come sooner, Enyo!" Prometheus shouted in agitation.

"Shut up Prometheus, I didn't come to save you." The biker chick avatar of the goddess of carnage and destruction said as she stalked out of the treeline across from where Andi had landed. "A loser like you that lost to a wet behind the ears newbie can go back to Tartarus for all I care. I'm here to put that newbie in her place. That's all."

"I hate you Zeus kids!" The Titan of Forethought and Crafty Counsel shouted in irritation as a group of falcons pulled his heart free of his chest and he finally collapsed into gold dust.

"Enyo. Of course you sided with the Titans. Taking the rebellious daughter thing a touch too far maybe?" Andi asked as she got back to her feet.

"Father doesn't even factor into this. This is all about _you_, brat. I've wanted to kill you since you bested Lord Ares when you were a pint sized half-blood." Enyo said with a bloodthirsty grin. "Getting the chance was half the reason I joined the Titans."

"I'd like to see you try."

Enyo's smirk was so malicious that the plants all around them literally died. Not that Andi had time to register that fact before her traitorous half-sister was suddenly in her face and launching her right across Manhattan Island with a spin kick.

_She kicks hard. _Wendy noted with a pained groan as they finally stabilized their flight over Washington Square Park having flown straight through any buildings or other obstacles in between.

_Yeah._

Andi would have said more but Enyo appeared above her and hit her with a powerful two fisted blow that sent her falling down into the park with a sonic boom that shattered windows for miles around. The goddess of the Wild slammed into the ground so hard that the impact crater destroyed the park and ruptured water mains, turning it into a lake of rapidly raising water.

"You suck," Enyo said as she caught Andi by the arm just as she shot out of the water and tossed her across the island once more.

This time she only stopped when she crashed into Federal Hall with enough force to completely flatten the historic building. Enyo didn't even wait for Andi to recover before kicking her hard in the side and sending her flying north once more.

"No daddy to help you, whore! No one with a hand out for you! You get to die all by your little self!" Enyo sneered as Andi crashed into Time's Square and she appeared to look down on her gloatingly.

Spitting up ichor, Andi felt her divine power surging around her. "Fuck you. I am _done_ being your punching bag for your shitty excuse of an existence!"

"Yeah? Well what are you gonna do about it?"

The winds curled around her frame as divine light shined through her eyes.

Her form began to shrink, getting smaller and smaller until she was the size of a pixie. A golden aura surrounded her that was so dazzling, it was hard to even see her beyond the feminine outline of her body holding a bow. If one could though, they would be able to see her two pairs of wings. One a translucent grey, like the Mist while the other was a vibrant green, reflecting her ties to nature. Both looking like ethereal streams of light that fluttered from her back.

"What a cute little thing you are, Sister." She sneered at the name as her own form bulked up, her skin burning away to be replaced by a deep crimson red hide as her nails and teeth transformed into knives. Her aura radiated raw malice and carnage as things combusted around her. Her body radiating heat as each step she made was accompanied by the sound of thundering explosions.

She lashed out with her clawed hands, swiping at the pixie goddess. Thanks to her small frame though Andi easily weaved her way through the strikes, firing off small bolts of wind right in her traitorous sister's eyes as she did. Enyo howled as her eyes popped from the miniature arrows' detonations, each of which, despite their diminutive size being more far more powerful than her regular arrows.

"Eat that you bitch!" Wendy shouted happily from where she had now become a swirling invisible part of Andi's aura. "That's for tossing us around Manhattan like a rag doll!"

"You bitch!" Enyo screamed as she lashed out wildly as her eyes slowly grew back, ichor staining her crimson face.

"You broke some windows earlier with a sonic boom," Andi said tauntingly as she jinxed and swerved. "But let me show you what a real sonic boom is like. Have a taste of my Canary Cry!"

With that Andi screeched, unleashing the most powerful Canary Cry she had ever managed. Air waves rippled out from her, causing windows to shatter practically everywhere on Manhattan Island, even reaching most of New York's other boroughs. At its epicenter even whole buildings collapsed as the force behind the soundwaves destroyed things through destructive resonance or simply through the force of the powerful waves of air themselves.

Enyo staggered from the sound, ichor spilling from her eyes, nose and ears while trying to regain her lost equilibrium.

Andi wasn't about to let the opportunity slip away and raised Skyline, loosing a mighty arrow filled with the power of all her diverse domains combined. Spiraling winds swirled around it as it drilled into Enyo's body, the untamed fury of the Wild tore at her divine flesh and magical power burned her very soul. It was thus no surprise that it blasted a hole clean through the goddess of destruction's torso.

"H-How!?" The defeated goddess said in disbelief as her divine form failed and with the sound of shattering glass she was reduced back to her human shape, still sporting the fatal wound.

"You got cocky and underestimated me, that's how." Andi told her as she too returned to normal.

"S-Stupid cunt." She snarled weakly as her form disintegrated. "T-The curse Ares put on you will s-strike you soon. J-Just you wait. You'll be joining me soon!"

"We'll see about that." Andi said back even as Enyo toppled over to the side.

The sound of cracking earth had an exhausted Andi turning towards the direction of the Empire State only to see Uncle Hades emerge from the Underworld sharing his war chariot with Aunt Demeter and his wife Persephone ahead of his undead legions.

_Andi! Watch out! _Tyche shouted into her mind and acting on instinct Andi jinxed out of the way.

It was this that saved her from the massive energy beam that swept through the street where she had been standing. Considering how it completely consumed Enyo's body, Andi didn't want to try her luck with taking a shot head on.

"I missed?" The terrifyingly familiar voice of GLaDOS said as a massive robot that bore a superficial resemblance to a cuttlefish or squid, with a bulky semi-cylindrical body, a tapering plate over the rear and five tentacle-like legs extending from its front end in addition to six jointed legs extending from its body appeared. Though massive might have been an underestimation. The thing was over two kilometers in length!

_How the hell did she keep that thing hidden!?_

"Well, guess I have to be satisfied with just eating Enyo." The leader of the Technodjinn said as her giant mechanical body shrugged, her plates grinding together at the action. "Or not!"

Perhaps it was their exhaustion from fighting Enyo or maybe it was Ares' curse like her half-sister had said, but whatever the cause neither Andi nor Wendy reacted quickly enough to avoid it as GLaDOS reared the head of her machine up and fired off the energy beam directly at her.

Both Andi and Wendy screamed in agony as the beam burned them and they fell out of the sky but the beam mercilessly tracked them, keeping them firmly in its sights as it tried to burn them alive. They were saved however when with the sound of earth moving, they found themselves surrounded by walls of black Underworld stone.

"Picking a fight with a minor god?" She heard her Uncle Hades said through her pain as Wendy's Phoenix Feather worked double time to heal their wounds. "Even for a fledgling major god like you GLaDOS, this is unbecoming."

"Stay out of this Hades!" The insane machine goddess shouted angrily. "It is not yet time to harvest your essence."

"U-Uncle." Andi muttered as a spike of pain ran through her. She tried to stand but her body protested at the action and she collapsed to her knees.

"Rest, Andromeda." Her Uncle said in a surprisingly caring voice. "Persephone, take her."

"Gotcha Hubby!" Persephone said as she appeared inside the walls of black stone and picked Andi, Storm Mail and all, under one arm before literally leaping out of it to land atop a nearby building almost completely consumed by greenery and next to Aunt Demeter.

"Spring came early this year I see," GLaDOS said disdainfully as thousands of small eyeball shaped floating orbs flew out of hidden hangars along her body and began to shoot particle beams at Uncle Hades.

"Persephone always gets that way when she visits the surface." Uncle Hades said with a shrug as he blinked in and out of existence in bursts of darkness, hacking and slashing dozens of the eyeball things apart with each appearance despite their and GLaDOS' main body's attempts to shoot him with their energy beams.

A few headed the way of the three goddesses but Aunt Demeter just sneered and snapped her fingers, turning them all into bushels of harvested cereals that fell to the ground.

"Look away, Andi." Persephone said suddenly. "Hubby is about to use his divine form."

"Daughter, did you forget that Andromeda is a goddess now?" Aunt Demeter asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No, it's just Hubby's divine form is scary. Really kills the vibes."

Both goddesses looked at Persephone like she was crazy even as behind them Uncle Hades unleashed a phenomenal burst of divine power. It caused shadows as far as their eyes could see to come to life and the sky already dark with the storm that heralded Typhon's coming to become pitch black. All natural light for miles died, leaving the world only illuminated by the various divine auras and attacks from across the battlefield that Manhattan had become.

At the center of this patch of darkness Uncle Hades stood in the full terrifying glory of his divine form. He was a tall black humanoid, one at least as tall as GLaDOS was, that was made out of a mass of souls writhing in agony, his hair was made of shadows that seemed to flicker like flames and he was wearing Stygian Iron armor. Atop his head was the Helm of Darkness and in his hands was the Sword of Hades.

"You do not impress me, Hades." GLaDOS said as she shot her main body's beam cannon directly at Andi's Uncle.

Uncle Hades put his sword in front of him and blocked the blow but it nevertheless sent him skidding back hundreds of meters, such was the power behind the beam. His power was however not limited to physical strength and the shadows from all around shot through the air like lances at GLaDOS in return.

This forced the robotic goddess to take to the air to evade them, even as a few of the shadow lances hit her and was deflected by an energy shield. Because of course the bitch had an energy shield.

"Hades! Don't take too long!" Aunt Demeter shouted suddenly. "We still need to go help the others with Typhon!"

"Stop nagging me woman!" Uncle Hades shot back as he swung his sword at the airborne GLaDOS and unleashed a blade of dark energy that cut through the air towards her.

Much to Andi's annoyance, GLaDOS just countered this with a shot from her beam cannon.

"Why are you even still here?" Uncle Hades asked the Technodjinn as he and her exchanged energy attacks. "You have already gotten what you came here for, haven't you? You've collected more than enough divine essence already to complete the apotheosis of your pantheon. Loathe as I am to admit it, your current strength is proof of that."

"I have unfinished business with that one." GLaDOS said using all her arms closest towards them to point in Andi's direction. Arms that also shot laser beams at them though Aunt Demeter just waved her arm and deflected them with a wave of energy of her own that caused the jungle that had already consumed the building they stood on to spread even further. "Unlike some, I will not let my Bane live long enough to become a true threat to me and my children."

"It is _exactly _that kind of thinking that leads to the completion of self-fulfilling prophecies." Uncle Hades shot back as he unexpectedly blinked to GLaDOS' side and with a swing of his sword cut off all her left side arms, his blade passing through her shield like it wasn't there.

"I don't care!" The machine menace shouted back as she bodily tackled Uncle Hades and sent him crashing to the ground. "I honestly just want that brat Andromeda dead!"

A massive thunder crack, louder than anything Andi had ever heard boomed in the distance and Andi turned away from the battle between her Uncle and GLaDOS to see a massive humanoid thunderstorm appear just off Manhattan Island, trying to enter through the Hudson River. Around him rode nine brightly glowing flying chariots upon which rode the Olympians that were throwing everything they had at the Father of All Monsters to little effect.

"What in the name of Tartarus!?"

"That's his father," Persephone corrected. "That's Typhon."

"I think she knows that, Daughter." Aunt Demeter said with a sigh. "You are most annoying when you're like this, you know that?"

Persephone just shot her mother a smirk. Not that Andi noticed. She was a little distracted by the sight of the Storm Giant and the Olympians trying to fight it. Not that they seemed to be making any headway. Typhon wasn't even flinching as their attacks battered it. That changed however just as the Father of All Monsters was to make landfall, when suddenly Celestial Bronze chains shot out of the river like snakes and wrapped around and ensnared the giant.

Hippocampi and other sea beasts ridden by the forces of Atlantis soon followed the chains, Uncle Poseidon leading the charge with Tyson by his side.

"For Olympus!" Uncle Poseidon exclaimed as he and the other gods bombarded the trapped monster.

"For Peanut butter!" Tyson cried out as he and all his cyclops brethren joined them.

It was mesmerizing, just watching the gods attack the beast.

"Blast him!" Father shouted and the Olympians obeyed, hitting him with everything they got disorientating the monster in the process.

"Hades!" Aunt Demeter shouted. "Swap!"

"Fine!" Uncle Hades shouted back, sounding annoyed but nevertheless complied as he teleported to the battle with Typhon where the ground under the bound giant opened up. "Down to Tartarus with you!"

"**NO~!" **Typhon shouted as the combined efforts of the Olympians sent him falling down into the fissure Uncle Hades had created and back down into Tartarus. Though Andi could see waves of Anemoi Thuellai, storm spirits, created by the Storm Giant's bellow escape into the world.

_Crap. Cleaning them up will be a pain._ Andi groaned. Yet another thing to put on her list.

"You are no warrior Demeter," GLaDOS said from behind them and Andi whirled back around to see her Aunt get blasted by the machine goddess' main cannon and sent flying.

"Mother!" Persephone shouted worriedly before teleporting away presumably to check on Aunt Demeter.

"But I guess you served your purpose, you damnable cereal mad fool." GLaDOS said as she began to fly higher and higher. "You've bought enough time. I suppose I will have to settle with the spoils I've already harvested. But next time, Andromeda, you will not be so lucky!"

"You will not harm my daughter, you binary bitch!" Father shouted as he rode over on his chariot and sent the Master Bolt flying at GLaDOS' machine body.

It exploded in a nova of lightning and raw divine power but by then GLaDOS' divine presence had long since fled the thing.

_It's still a win. _Wendy told her. _Building those bodies can't be cheap._

_I guess…_

"Come Andromeda," Uncle Hades said suddenly as he appeared next to Andi in his normal form. "The war is over. We are needed on Olympus."

"It's over? Already?" Andi asked as she watched Father turn his chariot towards Olympus.

"Yes, my Father has fallen thanks to both Jackson and Castellan's efforts."

"What!? Really?"

"All will be explained on Olympus. Come."

Andi recognized an order when she heard one so with a nod, she accompanied her Uncle as they both teleported unto Olympus.

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**Okay, wow this was a long, long chapter! Action, drama, secrets! And divine battles! Man this was just plain awesome to write. So many ideas reaching fruition that we had planned a long, long time ago. XD**

**Nameless: A very action packed chapter huh? We had Andi tangling with a Titan, a fellow Greek goddess, and lastly GLaDOS. And she got her assed kicked to one extent or the other by all three. Just goes to show that even though she's a goddess, there's still plenty of things out there that can be a threat to her.**

**So, Andi's divine form is basically a Tinker Bell-like form, but you know, divine. Give her a bow and bam! Divine forms are just so much fun to think up. Hades was basically a more warrior like Slenderman with some homage to his Disney portrayal. Enyo was more based on an Oni-like being since she was all about chaotic destruction. **

**Nameless: We **_**really **_**had fun with the divine forms. We even snuck in a reference to Disney's Hades! Now that was amusing. We hope you like them as much as we do.**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Seventeen: We Party Hearty**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

Andi walked up to the Hall of the Gods alongside Uncle Hades, Aunt Demeter and Persephone, outside of which the major Olympians had gathered.

"Good! Demeter is here." Father stated, nodding to the other major gods. "So let's go in there together?"

"Uh? Very well?" Aunt Demeter said, sounding confused.

"Yes." Her stepmother Hera said with a roll of her eyes. "We already know Father is dead, so let's just go in there and see what happened."

"Right! After me!" Father said as he pushed open the door as he led the Olympian Twelve into the hall including a lost looking Aunt Demeter.

"Do we follow them in?" Andi asked her Uncle.

"I suppose we should. Try to look aloof, no doubt that is what my dear brother is aiming for." Hades quipped dryly.

"Don't corrupt my sister, hubby." Persephone chided her husband. "Andi can act however she wants."

"Yes, dear." Uncle Hades said with a roll of his eyes even as he ushered the two goddesses into the hall.

They were greeted with a sight that Andi had to do her best not to wince at. Hanging from the dome of the Hall of the Gods was the macabre display of Luke's body hanging from a noose made out of his own intestines. Under which stood Silena, who was looking up at what could only be her handiwork with glee.

_Guess Silena made good on her Oath. And even went further._ Andi thought as she noticed that she had also gouged out his eyes and even cut off Luke's member and shoved it down his throat.

Hermes, Luke's father, looked green even as his eyes burned with fury.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The god of messengers roared.

Silena just turned to him with a thoroughly unimpressed look on her face.

"Giving the monster his due." The daughter of love said with cold satisfaction.

"You-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, Hermes." Ares said warningly as he stepped between Silena and Luke's father, his sword held loosely but ready in his hand. "Did you think this was going to end with anything less than this? Get off your messenger pony."

"You have talent, Silena." Aphrodite said, ignoring the two gods. "Nice composition. How did you manage it?"

"When I found him he was talking about trying for the Isles of the Blessed and that set me off. A monster like him getting Elysium!? Over my dead body! I just snapped then, so I, uh, don't remember?"

"You threw your sword into his gut, leapt on him and used it to disembowel him alive." A very green Percy said from where he lay slumped next to Uncle Poseidon's throne and with an unconscious Annabeth in his lap. "Annabeth and I tried to stop you but you blasted us away with a love blast, then pulled out Luke's intestines and I think you can guess the rest… yeah."

_Remind me never to piss Silena off. _Wendy sent Andi over their link even as she cowered a little behind her.

_Only if you remind me the same._

_Deal._

"We'll just chalk it up to a moment of madness. It happens." Hera smiled, though Andi thought it was a bit forced. No doubt due to the blood splatter that now covered large parts of the hall's floor. It had to be irritating for her.

"I would have helped by setting his intestines on fire myself," Aunt Hestia said from inside the hall's central hearth where she was cradling the Pithos of Elpis like a baby. "But Silena looked so into it that I decided to leave it to her."

"Even you Aunt Hestia!?" Hermes shouted in shock.

The goddess of the hearth just shot him a disbelieving look. "Did you think I would side with the monster in human skin who got _hundreds _of my family's children killed or worse, Hermes?"

The god of messengers flinched back at that and searched the other gods for support but received either anger or stony indifference in return. Andi meanwhile caught Silena's eye with a wave and offered her a thumbs up. She would have said something too, but it wasn't exactly her place.

"Silena, was it?" Father said, pinching his nose in exasperation.

"Yes, Lord Zeus, that's my name."

"Are you satisfied? Can we remove that thing's corpse yet?"

"Luke isn't a thing!" Hermes shouted and moved to do something drastic but Apollo grabbed him in a restraining hold before he could do anything stupid.

"Sure," Silena said with a shrug. "I've done my worst to him already."

Father nodded and snapped his fingers, causing Luke's desecrated corpse to disappear and reappear in the center of the hall with his intestines neatly piled up on top of his ruined torso. Seconds later, the Fates appeared out of nowhere and began wrapping it up in a shroud, before starting to move off to give him his final rites.

"Let me give him a final blessing," Hermes said as he broke out of Apollo's hold and moved towards the body.

"No," Hephaestus said as he stepped into his way. "The boy does not deserve it."

"Come on, you can't just stop him from doing that!" Percy laid Annabeth down and tried to offer some support, but his father intervened.

"Percy!" Uncle Poseidon barked, shooting his son a quelling look that silenced the boy. "The boy might have died doing one final good deed but that _does not _wipe away all the heinous crimes he committed. Isn't that right, Hades?"

"I'll let the Judges decide that. I'd just throw him into the Fields of Punishment if I had my way but it's not my place to make that decision. Due process must be followed."

Hermes looked indignant while Percy and Grover, who was also there for some reason, looked heartbroken.

"Hermes," Father said looking at the god of travelers sternly. "Go sit down and cool down."

"Cool down!? You-"

"Silence!" Father bellowed and thunder boomed. "Do not push me on this, boy! You are in enough hot water already! Or need I remind you that everything that happened to your son, everything, is all _your _fault. You sealed his fate the moment you allowed the boy's mother to foolishly attempt to take on the spirit of Pythia even though you knew it was _still _cursed."

"Oh Olympus! You're right!" Hermes said as he collapsed into his throne in horror. "This! All this! It's my fault."

"Truth." Apollo said solemnly.

Hermes looked drained, withered and tired as he covered his face and wept.

"Ignore him," Aunt Hera said with disdain. "We have to fix our thrones."

"Hera's right." Aunt Demeter said with a nod as she hurried over to her throne.

"Agreed. So let's get started. The sooner we are done, the sooner we can get on with rewarding those who helped make today's victory possible." Father decreed and the rest of the Olympian Twelve got to work.

* * *

Fixing their thrones and the Hall of the Gods besides only took about fifteen minutes. It might've been faster if Andi helped but like Uncle Hades and Persephone, this wasn't _her _seat of power and so she couldn't actually do anything. So they just stood to one side as the Olympian Twelve sans a still distraught Hermes did all the work and they kept the demigods company. Though she did wonder why Percy was so insistent about lighting the top of the Empire State blue as a signal to his mother and stepfather. A signal for what exactly? That he was safe perhaps? Whatever it was she was glad Father was nice enough to comply.

When they finished the award ceremony, as it were, for the heroes of the Second Titanomachy began. Though why it had to start with Father bragging about all the things that the various loyalist gods, especially himself, did she didn't know?

"And the first among these brave gods," Father said as his speech wound down. "Is my daughter Andromeda Aurae who fought defiantly against Titans, traitor gods and the foul Technodjinn to protect Olympus. Step forward, my daughter."

Andi blinked, surprised that she would be rewarded for doing her job.

"Yes, Father?" Andi asked with a respectful bow.

"Name one reasonable reward Daughter and so long as it is within my power, I shall grant it to you."

Andi just barely stopped herself form gaping. That was a _massive _boon! She could ask for almost anything and Father would be honorbound to give it to her.

_Don't make waves. _Wendy reminded her cautiously and Andi sent back a burst of understanding and thanks.

"I ask for no great favor, Father." Andi said, her head still bowed. "All I ask is that my fellow gods honor my superior, Lady Hecate, by seeking her out for approval before approaching me for favors."

_Are you trying to make my life difficult Andi? _Hecate asked her telepathically from wherever she was, with a hint of amusement in her words.

_Well, I _am _your subordinate. Besides, this way you'll get more prestige won't you?_

_I suppose. Well played, Andi. Well played._

"You are humble indeed, Daughter. But if that is your desire?"

"It is, Father." Andi affirmed.

"Then so be it," Father declared with finality.

"Thank you, Father." Andi said as she retreated back to a corner of the hall.

"Good choice, sister." Persephone complimented in a whisper as Andi returned to standing next to her and Uncle Hades. "Especially since you're trying to mend bridges."

"Thanks," Andi told her sister with a smile even as Annabeth was rewarded by being granted the privilege of being the architect in charge of overseeing the repairs to and upgrading of Olympus that was to come now that the war was won.

This was only the beginning of the awards and soon Tyson, who had shown up at some point and Andi hadn't noticed, was appointed the General of the Cyclops army and given a new club which he promptly named 'Stick'! That this was after a rather comical back and forth between him and Father just made the whole thing extra hilarious.

It was so bad that Persephone was in stitches, Uncle Hades was chuckling and Andi herself had to fight to keep from giggling.

"And the satyr? He deserves something too." Dionysus said shooting Andi a meaningful look and smothering her hysterics. "He might be a coward but he did play a part, however small, in the Crooked One's downfall and that deserves to be recognized."

"I suppose," Father said with a frown. "Andromeda, he is your lieutenant in charge of the satyrs is he not?"

"Yes, he is, Father." Andi confirmed. "And I second Lord Dionysus' recommendation for a reward."

"And what would you suggest?"

Andi looked at Dionysus. He was the more senior of them and the one who first made the recommendation after all.

"Give him a seat on the Council of Cloven Elders? Make him a Lord of the Wild?"

"Andromeda?"

"Those are acceptable rewards, Father." Andi said with a nod.

"Very well." Father said before turning to the very nervous Grover. "Grover Underwood, step forward."

The satyr did so, his hooves nervously clopping on the marble floor as he did so. "Y-Yes, sir!"

"I hereby promote you to Lord of the Wild with a seat on the Cloven Council of Elders. From henceforth, your actions will reflect your goddess'. Her words are your words. While the Aura Wendy stands for the Aurae, you will stand for the satyrs. Do you accept these boons?"

_Does that mean we need someone for the dryads? Or the wizards?_

_I dunno, Wendy. Maybe?_

Grover looked ready to collapse, but he remained strong. Though his knees were knocking. "I, um, y-yes! I gladly accept these boons for the Wild! Lord Zeus!"

"I am sure you will," Father said dismissively. "Silena Beauregard come forward."

"Yes, Lord Zeus?" Silena said as she came forward and knelt before Father and the rest of the Olympian Council.

"For your exemplary service to Olympus' defense and your pivotal role in eliminating the archtraitor Luke Castellan," Father said, ignoring Hermes' sob. "We would reward you with a gift."

"A gift?" Silena asked skeptically as a crimson red box materialized in front of her.

"Open it," Ares encouraged with a grin. "I got it for you straight out of my collection."

Silena looked at the box warily at that but obliged, opening it to reveal a pair of M1911-style handguns. One with a finish in a light sucking black and the other in a brilliant white instead.

"Pistols?" Silena asked uncertainly as she lifted the guns out of their case and tested their weight.

"The white one is called Love and the black one is Hate." Aphrodite explained. "Both of them are enchanted to shoot your love blasts instead of bullets. Though if you need to, they can do that too."

"They're perfect." Silena said as she put them back in the case. "Thank you, Lord Ares, Mother."

Andi stared nervously as Silena retreated to the side of the hall. Just what they needed, a gun happy Silena. As if she wasn't terrifying enough as a normal berserker, now she could go all Punisher on them too!

"And now to our last reward for the day," Father said with a tired sigh. "Percy Jackson, step forward."

A nervous Percy did as he was told, but not before getting a reassuring look from his Father first.

"Percy Jackson, for your phenomenal service in the defense of Olympus, we the Council of Olympus, have decided to offer you the chance to become a god. To assist your Father in ruling the oceans for eternity. Do you accept?"

Percy shot his Father another look and Uncle Poseidon shot him a disappointed but still reassuring nod.

"Might I ask for another boon Lord Zeus?" Percy said with a determined glint in his eyes, causing every god except Uncle Poseidon to gasp in shock. A mortal rejecting godhood!? Surely they had misheard.

"You cannot be serious, boy!" Father shouted, expressing everyone's incredulity.

"I am, my lord." Percy insisted. "For one, I do not want to threaten my brother Triton's claim to being Father's heir. But more importantly-"

"More importantly?" Father asked, at once curious and furious.

"More importantly," Percy continued after a fortifying gulp. "Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents. They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

Father's nostrils flared and even Andi felt a little angry. Percy was insulting all the gods! "You dare accuse-"

"No more undetermined children," Percy continued, brazenly interrupting Father's rebuke. "I want you to promise to claim your children - all your demigod children - by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."

"Now, wait just a moment," Apollo said, but Percy was on a roll and just barreled on ahead.

"And the minor gods," He said. "Nemesis, Morpheus, Janus-those that fought for the Titans all should get a general amnesty. And all of the minor gods, no matter which side they took, deserve a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades-"

"Are you calling me a _minor god_?" Uncle Hades bellowed.

"No, my lord," Percy said quickly as he swallowed and steeled himself. "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico and Bianca have proven that. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more Pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish."

Father snorted. "Is that all?"

"Percy," Uncle Poseidon said with a frown, "you ask much. You presume much."

"Will you deny me?" Percy asked. "And risk another war? All I ask is perfectly reasonable."

Percy got steely looks from everyone for his audacity, even Andi shot him an unhappy glare.

Unexpectedly, it was Athena who spoke up for him.

"The boy is correct." The goddess of wisdom said with a sigh. "We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps-"

She glanced at Annabeth, and then continued as if the words had a sour taste. "Perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy's plan."

"Humph," Father said. "Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose..."

"All in favor," Hermes said eagerly. Andi blinked for a moment, confused by his reaction until her divine insight kicked in and she realized this crazy plan of Percy's was inspired by Luke somehow and the messenger god was leaping at the chance to push forward his son's legacy.

It took a few tense moments but eventually all the gods on the Council raised their hands in assent.

"Now onto punishments," Father said with a tired sigh and immediately looked towards Hermes. "As much as I want to punish you Hermes, stupidity is not a crime. And as you committed no actual crime beyond being a fool, you will get off. This time."

Hermes slumped into his throne. Though whether that was from relief or self-loathing was anyone's guess. "Hephaestus though-"

Father paused to turn to the god of the forge and leveled him with a furious glare.

"Hephaestus, are you aware of what you've done?" Father said, sounding disappointed more than anything else. "I expected such reckless foolishness from Hermes, Ares or Apollo, but to think it would be _you _that would create that abomination that is GLaDOS."

Hephaestus looked like a grumpy teenager, crossing his burly arms and looking to the side.

Dionysus snickered with a smile.

"Considering the chaos she's caused and the gods she and her children have killed, including your sister Enyo, I am tempted to smite you."

"Now now, Brother. You know you lost your smiting privileges." Aunt Hestia reminded Father distractedly even as she frowned at Hephaestus and put herself firmly between him and her Pithos.

"I remember." Father said with what could only be considered a pout. "Henceforth, you will serve a term of three centuries as Camp Half-Blood's personal smith. To help reinforce its defenses and what odd jobs Dionysus sees fit for your abilities."

"I have so many ideas." The wine god beamed. "First and foremost-"

"Save it for later, Dionysus." Father crisply told him.

"Of course."

Father gave the overeager god of madness the stink eye for a few extra seconds as he looked around the chamber. "Any objections?"

"I think it's a fitting punishment." Athena said with a nod. "Though perhaps he should also assist in rectifying his mistake somewhat. I suggest that he also be tasked with assisting Andromeda in her duty as the Technodjinn's Bane wherever possible."

This was met with broad agreement from the other Councilors. Even Hephaestus himself looked strangely satisfied with his punishment.

"So mote it be!" Father declared with finality. "And thus concludes this ceremony."

"Finally!" Dionysus said as he stood. "Now it's _my _time. Time to party!"

* * *

Andi had been to exactly one big party on Olympus before now and that was at the last Winter Solstice as a demigod. The victory party after the Second Titanomachy put _that _party to shame. Dionysus had pulled out all the stops it seemed and worked his magic so all the fountains in the whole city dispensed the finest wines from his stores. He had liaised with Apollo, the Muses and Uncle Hades such that the best performers the world had ever seen, living or dead, mortal or immortal were putting on the performances of their lives. At every street corner, around every turn was one artiste or the other putting on an act. Coordinating with Hebe and Ganymede, Olympus' resident caterers, he arranged for ambrosia and nectar to be doled out like no tomorrow in every conceivable form as the best chefs from antiquity to the present cooked up a seemingly endless supply of delicacies.

Instead of partaking in the festivities however the goddess of the Wild was on the hunt for a certain war god.

"Lord Ares!" She shouted to get the attention of her warmongering brother as he rather stereotypically enjoyed a death metal performance by a Greek band named Acid Death.

"Oh, my punk sister. What? I'm busy." He grunted at her but then said. "Good job dealing with Enyo by the way. Ha, the woman didn't know what hit her."

"Just want to check something. She mentioned your curse-"

"And you believed her!?" The war god in the guise of a stereotypical biker - _He does love his stereotypes, huh?_ \- said, sounding incredulous. "She was shitting with you! The stupid thing hit you ages ago."

"What? Really?" Andi asked, blinking in confusion. "When was that?"

"The thing wasn't as fun as I hoped. You got over it way too fast in my opinion. Stupid magic sheep ruined it."

"Magic sheep? You mean the Golden Fleece!? Your curse was what made Scylla take a bite out of my spine!?"

"Yeah." He said, a clear 'duh' in his tone. "Now buzz off will ya!? I want to enjoy my music in peace! And yes I know how ironic that sounds!"

"At least you do," Artemis said as she sauntered over in her favored child-like guise. "Shows you have more than two brain cells working today for once, brother."

"Why you-"

"Do you want to start a fight today Ares?" Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow. "And ruin the party? I'm _sure _that'll make you lots of friends."

"Oh go makeout with your pets, Arte." Ares grunted and turned his focus back to the metal concert.

Artemis rolled her eyes, clearly mocking the weak jab but said nothing. She instead chose to put a shoulder on Andi's arm and guide her away.

"Mind I ask why Lord Ares is in such a foul mood, Sister?" Andi asked, glancing over her shoulder at the war god.

"The war has ended." Artemis said with a shrug. "That always puts him in a bad mood. Even if it ended in our victory. He is paradoxical like that. We all are when it comes to our domains at times."

Andi nodded in agreement.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" The younger goddess asked as they arrived at an arena where a set of gladiatorial games was underway that pitted various warriors, including some godly volunteers form the audience if Andi was seeing right, against a host of monsters.

"I believe _you _were the one that had something to speak to me about." Artemis countered. "Or so your lieutenant claimed."

"Lieutenant? You mean Wendy?"

"Guilty as charged," the Aura said popping into existence next to the two goddesses. "You did send me to find Lady Artemis while you found Lord Ares."

"I told you to find where she was so I could go talk to her." Andi said with a sigh. "Not drag her over! Wendy!"

"It's quite alright Andi." Artemis said with a chuckle. "Your lieutenant was just being a little enthusiastic in her interpretation of your orders. I have it on good authority that Aurae aren't the best at obeying orders at the best of times."

Wendy pouted at that but didn't deny it.

"Right, well. Yeah, I guess I do need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Artemis asked even as she joined in the polite applause for the gladiators in the arena for their slaying of a hydra.

"My Aurae tell me that Thalia has apparently been secretly sassing me in different ways."

"It's true!" Wendy puffed up her childish face.

Artemis groaned, her youthful visage scrunching up in a manner that would be adorable, but on a goddess her age made her look petulant. "Honestly sister, I do not know what to do with Thalia's misguided animosity towards you. Tis vexing."

"The tongue thing probably didn't help." Andi pointed out with a sigh.

"Twas deserved!"

Their conversation was interrupted when suddenly Aunt Hestia flamed in, literally. She appeared in a tower of fire with the Pithos of Hope strapped to her back in a modified baby carrier.

"I suggest Scrabble nights." The goddess of family said with a grin. "Or some other board game. Let her express her anger through more passive aggressive means."

"And the insults?" Andi asked with a frown. "I'd just let it go since negative reinforcement isn't working but-"

"But you can't be seen to be weak." Aunt Hestia nodded. "That _is _a problem. Hmm...Cheat in Monopoly. That's always a fair game to cheat in."

"Just cast a taboo on her." Uncle Hades said as he wandered over and strangely enough patted the Pithos on his sister's back like it was a child. "Make it so she _cannot _ever speak ill of you in any form. That way it's not quite negative reinforcement."

"Is not stripping of her voice negative?" Artemis asked, sounding just a tad confused.

"Maybe but it is the slightest form of it." Aunt Hestia explained. "It is a good way to resolve this. If Andi can't hear herself being badmouthed, she doesn't need to smite her after all. Ingenious as always, Hades. I still suggest board games though. It will complement things nicely."

Andi and Artemis exchanged uncertain looks.

"I'm game if you are, Sister." Andi told Artemis. "Next Friday?"

"Fine but I play the dog."

"Drats! I love the dog."

"Arte! Come over here!" Apollo said as he ran over and absently dropped a knitted hat atop the mouth of Aunt Hestia's pithos.

_I'm missing something there. _Andi realized.

"Thank you, Nephew." Aunt Hestia said happily as she adjusted the cap so it sat properly atop the storage vessel.

Apollo meanwhile just gave a distracted nod as he began dragging Artemis away.

"Unhand me, buffoon!"

"No, I need a karaoke partner!"

"Those two never grow up," Uncle Hades said with a laugh as he shook his head. "Well, Hestia it seems we should make a move."

"Oh! Yes," Aunt Hestia said with a grin. "See you later, Andi. Don't forget a gift for my baby next time!"

With that the two eldest children of Rhea wandered off.

"...What?!" Andi's eyes bugged out.

"It's due in a hundred years or so." Father said from behind her, causing Andi to spin around.

"You know what? Good for her. Aunt Hestia's earned that win."

"Indeed. Just don't forget the baby gift." Father warned with a shudder. "She will burn you alive if you do."

"Of course not! But I have to make it perfect yet functionable." Andi hummed in thought. "It's on my list. And hello, Father."

"Daughter." Zeus nodded in return.

"So… the war's over thankfully. Talk about hectic." Andi said, feeling some awkwardness in the air.

"Indeed." The king of the gods nodded. While still stern, Andi could see the relief rolling off his broad shoulders. "Your performance was excellent, Andromeda. You rallied the minor gods and kept our home safe. I'm very proud of you."

The young goddess felt pride swell in her chest at that.

"Thank you, Father." Andi bashfully replied.

"Now that we have a chance to actually talk, I must bring up an important matter though. The Dursleys." He said, his lips peeling back in disgust. "You need to punish them for what they did to you as a child. I would have done something but I didn't want to bring attention towards you at the time. So now is a perfect opportunity for retribution."

"Actually, Father… I'd rather forget about them." Andi confessed which earned her a big frown from her Lord Father.

"You do not want to seek recompense for your childhood trauma?" Father asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Permission to be frank, Father?" Andi said with a tired sigh.

"Of course," the king of Olympus said easily enough.

By his startled look, he did not expect Andi to burst out in a self-deprecating laugh.

"Ignoring our issues and pretending they don't exist isn't that the demigod way?" Andi said sarcastically. "Almost every Camper at Camp Half-Blood's home life or past before discovering they were demigods was shitty in some way, yet the common practice has always been to just ignore and forget it. I'm no different. "

"You didn't follow that ethos all the time as a demigod why now?" Father said hesitantly. "Didn't you rile against what you saw as our mistreatment of our mortal children, yourself in particular, on occasion?"

"And what did not following it get me? Into more and more trouble with the gods until Ida and Apollo had to step in to rein me in." Andi said with a bitter laugh. "They taught me it was better to just suck it up and fall in line."

Father frowned and tried a different tack. "You're not a demigod anymore."

"So what?" Andi asked, chuckling bitterly. "I'm supposed to get revenge just because I'm a god now?"

"Yes." Father said as if it was obvious and he was thoroughly confused that she didn't seem to think so.

"So should I get back at all those gods who made my life difficult when they discovered I was your daughter too?" Andi asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"That would not be wise," Father hedged. "That would just make enemies you don't need."

"Oh! I know!" Andi said with a nod. "Why do you think I put _so much_ effort into not making waves? I know what'll happen if I kick up a fuss."

"But the Dursleys are mortals?"

"So what, Father?" Andi asked with a shrug. "If I can't get back at the gods who bullied me then I won't do anything to the Dursleys. Me letting bygones be bygones is just me being fair. Besides, they were beneath my notice as a demigod, what more now that I am a goddess?"

"That is just," the god of justice admitted. "But still- Daughter, not punishing those mortals now that you can is a sign of weakness you can ill afford as a young goddess. You _need _to do something about them."

Sighing, Andi looked at her Father. "What would you suggest then?"

"An old favorite. Turn them into animals. Always works."

"And would put them in my domain so I can punish them more?" Andi asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is that part of it?"

"If you so chose then yes, but I think we both know you won't be doing that."

"Yeah," Andi said with a tired sigh. She was doing that a lot lately. "Wendy!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The Aura saluted with a grin.

"Go turn Petunia into a horse, Vernon into a walrus and Dudley into a boar then drop them into the wilderness." Andi ordered without any enthusiasm. "Let them live or die on their own merits. I couldn't care less."

"Can it be in a zoo? They'll live longer." Wendy pointed out.

"If you're feeling generous." Andi said with a shrug. "Like I said, I don't care about them anymore."

"Right." Wendy nodded. "I'll be right back."

With that she transformed into a hot breeze and shot away in a streak of red light.

"Delegating?" Father said with a chuckle as he patted Andi on the back. "You truly are doing a good job as a goddess."

"Yes, she is." Aunt Hera said as she appeared out of nowhere. "Now, Husband, I need your opinion on something."

Before Father could get so much as a word in edgewise, his wife dragged him off to parts unknown.

_Possessive huh? I get why. Father is a promiscuous horndog but I can't help but feel a little sympathy for him._ Andi thought as she shrugged and moved off to get another cup of Dionysus' wine. That Hebe and a group of MGS goddesses were hanging around the nearest wine fountain was just icing on top of the cake. Good drink and company? Sign her up!

* * *

About an hour and much hard partying up on Olympus later, Andi finally decided to pop down to Camp to check out how the half-bloods were celebrating their great victory. Much to her surprise, there wasn't much of a celebration at all. Instead, the mood in Camp Half-Blood was sombre.

"Okay, what the hell did I miss?" Andi asked Chiron as she materialized next to the exhausted looked centaur as he stood atop the highest observation deck of the _Imperator _directing Azeios and his gang along with their surviving mecha into Camp. "Shouldn't you guys be partying? We just defeated the Titans!"

"We would if our casualties weren't so high." The immortal Trainer of Heroes said without missing a beat. "Or if hundreds of thousands didn't die sleeping and unaware as they were caught in the crossfire of the Battle of Manhattan."

"T-That many!?" Andi asked incredulously.

"Yes," Chiron said with a sad nod. "The Mist is spinning it as a series of terrorist bombings."

"Lord Ares must be so pleased," Andi said with her own tired sigh. "He gets to enjoy another war as the U.S. military goes to stomp whoever the Mist is going to blame for this."

"No doubt." Chiron said before letting out his own weary sigh. "Thankfully those with family in the city survived. No doubt blessed by their immortal lovers."

"Any good news at least?" Andi asked, feeling tired as well from the dour news.

"Percy and Annabeth are _finally _together." Wendy informed her as she appeared sitting on the handrails of the observation deck. "I caught them making out by the canoeing lake on my way back from England."

"About freaking time!" The goddess tossed her arms in the air. "Seriously, I was wondering when one would just say something to the other."

"Were they keeping their clothes on?" Chiron asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Mostly," Wendy said with a smirk. "But Annabeth will want to wear some high collared tops for the next few days. Percy too but Annabeth especially. She's not as good at making hickeys as he-"

"Too much information Wendy," Andi said with a groan.

"You're just jealous you haven't kissed William yet after our victory against the Titans." Chiron snorted, a twinkle in his eye.

Wendy just smirked victoriously even as Andi blushed.

"Okay! Stop with the teasing already." Andi said, still fighting the blush. "Anything _else _I should know?"

"Nay." Chiron smirked more. Cheeky fucking horse man. "As for other news… As you can see Azeios and his friends have decided to join us here in Camp. We haven't talked it out but we're thinking they can become members of our staff, mainly as security."

"What about Daedalus?" Andi asked curiously.

"He got snatched up by Lord Hephaestus," Chiron told her with a shudder. "They have already tamed the rampaging dragon automaton-"

"Festus?"

"Yes him," Chiron nodded. "And last I heard they are working with Cabin Nine to reactivate Bunker Nine."

"He's working fast." Andi observed.

"Yes, well, he said he did not want to waste time. Apparently he wants to make the best of his punishment and spend all, or at least as much of it as he can, tinkering. It seems he is surprisingly happy to be temporarily free of his godly obligations."

"I see. Speaking of godly obligations. I'm going to round up my nature spirits. I have to give a speech to them for helping fight Hyperion and reward them." Andi said with a small smile.

"Any idea how you're going to reward them?"

"Just give them a lifetime supply of enchiladas," Wendy suggested dismissively.

"That works for the satyrs but what about the nature spirits?"

"Maybe a blessing to grow strong?" Wendy said with a shrug. "They are plants after all."

"Good suggestions, Wendy." Chiron complimented.

"So glad I have you as a lieutenant." Andi agreed. "Okay, since that's settled. Let's go. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to Olympus and the party."

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**AH, the glitz, the glam, the lights and the food. Now that's a party to rock to. Nothing like a victory party after a war. Andi got to talk to a lot of people and some closure happened as well. Also, Silena has guns now. Yay? Terrified yay? Terray? We based them off Ebony and Ivory from Devil May Cry. So it certainly fits with Ares' tastes. **

**Nameless: Yup, so we ditched the whole Luke is a hero bit of canon in this verse. Considering his involvement in what happened to Silena and her oath, I think we foreshadowed this quite well. There is plenty of blame for the Second Titanomachy to go around though, so while in this verse we have Hermes and Luke taking the blame in the TUFS and COTU verses we'll have other actors do so instead. We are equal opportunity blame pointers.**

**And of course we have a conclusion with the Dursleys. It was a very Greek-like punishment. Though if they did go to a zoo, well, the other animals might have something to say since Andi **_**is**_ **the goddess of the wild now. So, good luck Dursleys. GG. **

**Nameless: Camp has an **_**Imperator**_**! The Romans are totally not ready for that when they try to invade. Neither for that matter will Nero and his Colossus knockoff. If either of those attacks on Camp happen of course. No guarantee they will after all, right?**

**And of course, Hestia is expecting a child now. What hope shall our darling Pithos bring? Elpis is going to be a lucky baby. **

**Nameless: And will it be the only baby that the end of the Second Titanomachy brings? After all, Percy and Annabeth certainly sounded like they were well on the way to a home run weren't they? Or am I just pulling your leg? Read on to find out. XP**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Eighteen: Let's Get Ready to Goddess!**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

"Here we are ladies! Las Vegas!" Hebe declared with gusto as she and dozens of minor goddesses materialized from the aether in front of the infamous Lotus Hotel and Casino. "As promised, let's begin our Victory Las Vegas trip!"

"Yes!" "Finally!" "I'm getting wasted!" "We can finally relax~!" "Let's find the strippers!" "I want to try the tables, Nike no cheating!" "I'll do what I want!" "I want a big bed to drown in." "To the mortal arcade!"

Andi heard all that and just chuckled. Her fellow minor goddesses in the MGS certainly were hyped for this trip. Not saying she wasn't either but she was a lot more restrained about it compared to the others. Even on a trip designed to let her hair down, she had to be careful. Wouldn't want to do or say something and offend someone thus undoing all her previous efforts at mending bridges.

"Go, go, my sisters!" Hebe said with her unfailing enthusiasm. "The Lotus is, as you all know, completely free so go do anything you want! Enjoy!"

With that reminder, the goddesses erupted into one loud cheer and dispersed into the expansive integrated resort that served as the current home of the Lotophagi. Andi was no exception, though she was a little less enthusiastic than most and walked rather than ran into the building. It was not like they were in any hurry after all.

Especially when there was no limit on how many people could use any of the various amenities that the Lotus had on offer. And what a selection of amenities there were! There was the casino of course, which Andi quickly passed on. She might be a goddess now and technically ageless, but she was still underage by mortal standards. That and a general lack of interest, had her instead looking towards what stood next to the casino: the hotel's extensive arcade.

_They say that it has a copy of every game ever made and some that's never even been released. _Andi thought as she took a step towards the arcade. _I wonder… What kinda cool gems are hiding in there?_

The goddess of the Wild's attempt to explore the depths of the Lotus' game collection were thwarted however by Tyche grabbing her arm.

"Oh no, Andi." The goddess of chance said with a playful smirk. "Not _that way_. You'll be coming with me and hitting the pub."

"The pub? Why? And why me?"

"Why the pub? Because it's time you get a _proper _introduction to the intricacies of alcohol in all its various wonderful forms." Tyche explained with a chuckle. "Why you? Well, out of everyone who fought in the Battle of Manhattan, only you remembered that I played a role even if I didn't take part in any of the direct fighting so I want to thank you for that."

Andi was touched by this and offered the fortune goddess a smile.

"I'd be happy to join you." The younger goddess said as she shifted her position to walk side by side with her older peer. "But I don't really need any thanks."

Tyche laughed at that.

"Then consider it as my introducing you to the varied delights of booze then." She offered instead. "As wonderful as Lord Dionysus' wine is, it is hardly the end all, be all when it comes to alcoholic beverages."

"Really?"

"Yep! Like Jell-O shots. Hehe, or even body shots~!"

"...I'm afraid to ask, but what's a body shot?"

"Oh you innocent child. You have so much to learn. Now let's go find some mortals to do this properly. To the pool~!"

"The pool? Why?" Andi asked, blinking in confusion as she was dragged along by the excited older goddess.

Tyche just smirked. "'Cos that's where the hunkiest, and most beautiful, mortals tend to hang out. And where we can get cute swimsuits, we'll need it!"

"Uh… One thing at a time?" Andi suggested hesitantly even as they reached the pool.

Tyche rolled her eyes but nodded.

Andi barely noticed, her eyes instead drawn to the group of comely men that were surrounding Dike and Harmonia. Andi could _feel_ the flirtatious vibes that the two goddesses were radiating from a distance.

The sight left Andi flabbergasted. The men were all wearing absolutely tiny g-strings! They were so small that the goddess of the Wild honestly found herself wondering if they could be considered swimsuits! They barely covered anything! Honestly, those guys would probably just be more comfortable if they just let everything hang free!

"Oh, you really are the goddess of the Wild." Tyche observed with a chuckle as Andi realized that she had said at least part of her thoughts aloud. "In more senses than one. And I _must _agree. They _would _look better hanging free."

"Huh? Oh, hehe. I-I guess." Andi blushed. Yeah, the men were just, whoa. She wasn't really into overly buff, but damn!

_I know Will's more lean in terms of body type, but I wouldn't mind this either. _The young goddess thought with warmth spreading in her body, particularly in her groin.

"You want to pick up one of the mortals? I'm sure Dike and Harmonia would be willing to share." Tyche suggested with a knowing smirk.

"Uh? No, I, um, don't think so." Andi said, shaking her head fiercely. "I have a boyfriend."

"Oho? Faithful to your mortal boytoy? That's so cute~!" Tyche giggled with an arm slung around the petite goddess' shoulder.

"Let's just get to the pub already." Andi said urgently, her face glowing with the force of her blush.

"Sure," Tyche said whilst still fighting her giggles and dragged them away from the pool towards the pub.

* * *

Without any detours this time, it took the two goddesses mere moments to arrive at the pub. Where they found the establishment engulfed by a bout of minor chaos as Até, goddess of mischief, delusion, ruin, and folly, ran all over the place in her child form causing mischief and pulling pranks on the other guests even as Eris added to the mayhem by tossing her golden apples of discord everywhere with abandon.

"Is going in there even a good idea?" Andi asked as, triggered by the sheer chaotic energy in the air, an electrical outlet spontaneously exploded.

"It's fine," Tyche insisted. "Até and Eris know not to cause any major disasters. Even the Lotus Eaters can only tolerate so much chaos. The two of them will stop their shenanigans well before they cross that line. Probably."

Andi just shot her a disbelieving look even as she let herself be dragged over to the bar. Her concerns were not helped at all by how a fake potted plant in the corner of the pub suddenly exploded after getting hit by one of Eris' apples.

"Here, try this." Tyche said, pushing a glass towards the distracted Andi.

"What is it?" The younger goddess asked as she lifted the glass and observed the amber hued liquid within.

"It's Long Island Iced Tea, they use nectar and some of Dionysus' wine here in the Lotus, so it's pretty good. Especially as a starter for our little tour through the world's alcoholic delights."

* * *

"Ah~!" Andi exclaimed as she took another sip of the glass of vodka she held in her hand. She was arm in arm with Tyche, who also had a glass herself, as they wandered over to the slots.

After hours of trying almost every alcoholic beverage known to man and god that Tyche could think of, and many that she couldn't but the bartender suggested, the two goddesses had finally decided they'd had enough of drinking for the moment. Mostly anyways. They still had to finish their vodkas after all. But besides that, they'd decided to move on and try their hand at some gambling instead.

"How is that fair?" Andi asked with a raised eyebrow as she watched Nike win again and again at the slots.

"It isn't." Tyche said with a scowl as she marched over to her fellow probability manipulating deity. "Nike! Stop using your powers to win!"

"No," the golden winged goddess snapped back. "I deserve this after being used as little more than a pocket victory goddess against Typhon by Zeus. No offense, Andi, but your Father can be _so _demanding sometimes!"

"Uh, none taken?" Andi said hesitantly. "I think we all know what he's like."

"Yes, we do." Tyche agreed. "But that's not an excuse to abuse your powers like this! Stop!"

"No!" Nike said, brandishing her golden tipped spear at the goddess of fortune.

"Uh? I think I'll leave you two to it?" The goddess of the Wild said carefully as she backed away from the two other goddesses who were glaring daggers at each other.

"Bye!" Andi said hastily when neither made a sign that she heard her and made good her escape.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she made it out of sight, and hopefully out of range of any fight that might break out, and took a comforting sip of her cup finishing it in the process. This being the Lotus and thus the height of luxury outside Olympus, this just meant that the glass refilled itself magically.

_How convenient. These Lotus Eaters sure have good service. _The goddess of the Wild thought as she took another sip of her drink.

It was official to her, alcohol was the best thing ever.

_I can see why Dionysus swears by the stuff. I'm building a fountain of alcohol in my palace later. Now where exactly should I put it?_

It was with this thought about her new home's interior design percolating in her mind that Andi wandered into the reception's lounge area and noticed the room's rather luxurious nature. Its art deco style, and thank you Annabeth for the incessant architecture talk teaching her what that meant, was quite fetching.

_Maybe I should work it in somehow too? _Andi pondered as she surveyed the room.

She was still making up her mind when her attention was captured by Limos and Oizys' dark laughter from over in a corner where the goddesses of hunger and depression were bumping fists.

"What's so funny?" Andi asked curiously as she wandered over, quirking an eyebrow at the two broody goddesses.

"Just some guys." Limos said with a cruel smirk. "They were hitting on us earlier."

Andi blinked. Wasn't that a good thing? I mean neither Limos or Oizys were ugly by any stretch of the imagination, but with the former's skeletal, emaciated seeming frame and the dark cloud that always seemed to hang around the goddess of misery Andi couldn't imagine they got much in the way of romantic attention.

"We sent them running scared by making them get all depressed and weak from hunger at the same time." Oizys added, smirking just as maliciously as her partner in crime was.

"And, yeah, we don't get much action." Limos said with a shrug, revealing Andi wasn't as careful with her thoughts as she'd hoped. "And yeah, watch your thoughts a little more. If you don't want us to hear, be careful about referring to us directly. That's invoking us and when a fellow god invokes us? We tend to listen. You never know if it's important after all."

"Will do." Andi nodded, with an embarrassed blush for her lapse even as she tried to redirect the conversation. "So you were talking about guys?"

"Yes, I was." Limos said with a dark chuckle. "As I was saying, just because Oizys and I don't get much action doesn't mean we like getting hit on by idiots. And that means most guys. The average male is a dumbass that will hit on anything with legs. Making them think they aren't hotshots is fun."

"Girls aren't much better." Oizys added with a chuckle.

"True," Limos nodded. "But they are at least fun for a quick round beneath the sheets. Guys not so much, they're so pushy."

"That's because you love them to beg."

"Guilty~"

The two turned to Andi expectantly, wanting her opinion.

"I have a boyfriend?" She tried diplomatically. "He's a half-blood son of Apollo."

"One of Apollo's kids? They're pretty hunky. I approve." Oizys said with a halfway pleasant smile. "Shame he's a mortal. I prefer male lovers unlike Limos-"

"I just like munching carpet, sue me!"

Ignoring the goddess of hunger's outburst, Oizys continued. "- but mortals? Even half-bloods? I generally find them too 'meh' for my tastes."

"Yeah," Limos nodded enthusiastically. "Mortals are lame."

Chuckling the two goddesses exchanged another fist bump and laughed.

"I'm quite happy with Will." Andi opined.

"Meh, you'll get over him once he dies. They always do."

"Maybe," Andi allowed for a shrug and ignoring the tremor of fear that shot up her spine at the mere idea. "But it's working for me for now."

"Well so long as you're happy then it's all good." Oizys told her earnestly as Limos nodded in agreement. "And just as a heads up, since you know I don't give out blessings."

"It's not her style." Limos explained.

"But I can promise you that I won't bring grief to your love life. I've seen that too much anyways." Oizys told her with a full fledged smile, something that was at once looked beautiful but yet out of place on her face. It made her look nearly broken.

Between that and her promise itself, Andi found herself filled with a surge of gratitude towards the daughter of Nyx. And the promise was a huge deal! Here was the personification of grief itself telling her that she would _never _suffer from it when it came to her love life. The goddess of the Wild couldn't be sure of the specifics of what that meant of course, but at minimum it meant that she never greive Will's loss and however she spun it that could only be a good thing.

"T-thank you," Andi managed to force out despite the tightening of her chest. "You have my deepest thanks."

"Don't mention it," Oizys said with a dismissive wave as she returned to her general gloomy disposition.

"Why don't you go explore a bit," Limos suggested with a pleasant if somewhat strained smile. "It'll help you calm down."

"Sure," Andi nodded. "Catch up with you two later."

Both Limos and Oizys waved her goodbye as Andi wandered off, taking deep breaths all the while as she struggled to steady her emotions in the wake of the tumult that the goddess of grief's promise had left her in.

* * *

Some time later and after a circuit of the resort to calm down, Andi found herself at the place she had first wanted to visit when she walked into the Lotus. Popping her head into the arcade, Andi could only smile in amusement at the scene playing out within.

The Muses and Horae were in the middle of a _very_ competitive game of some kind. One that had attracted quite a crowd, made out of mortals, Lotus Eaters and visiting MSG goddesses, all of whom were cheering and screaming for one side or the other to win and keeping their eyes glued to a scoreboard where the numbers got higher and higher at a dizzying pace.

Alala was off in another corner, exclaiming challenges to everyone in her boisterous voice, feeding the competitive hunger in both the competitors and the spectators.

"I think I'll sit this one out." Andi told herself as she decided to wander back to the pub. After all, there were plenty more drinks to be had.

* * *

"Oooh, my head." Andi groaned, rubbing the heel of her palm against her throbbing temple, hoping to calm it down. Opening unfocused electric blue eyes, she felt a small draft. Blinking a few times, she looked down at herself to discover that she was butt naked. That wasn't the problem.

That honor went to the two equally naked goddesses, Antheia and Pannychis, who shared her bed. The two Charites were as naked as she was and more importantly were clinging onto Andi's body. Antheia's head was resting against her right breast, her breathing playing across her nipple and causing it to harden. Whilst Pannychis' legs had wrapped herself around Andi's left side in such a way that one of them rested between the goddess of the Wild's own, causing her knee to press against her very damp womanhood.

_Oh sweet Us. What did I do last night?!_ Andi screamed in her mind. Ichor flooded her cheeks, making them glow.

"Mm, so squirmy." Antheia whined as she woke up, her sister doing the same. Pannychis stared at Andi's blushing bewildered look.

"You don't remember?" Pannychis asked with a frown, figuring out what Andi was thinking. "And we had so much fun too!"

"F-fun!? What did we do!?"

"I'm not surprised you don't remember," Antheia said with a sigh. "You were blackout drunk. It was like you were a Maenad."

"But damn girl! I can see why you're the goddess of the wild~" Pannychis giggled and pecked Andi on the cheek. She blushed and looked away, "If you ever feel like you need a lady's touch, give me a call. Please!"

"W-What!? What did we do?"

Antheia exchanged a look with Pannychis and had some kind of tightbeam telepathic communication that Andi could sense but could hear nothing of. It lasted for a second before with a very disappointed sigh, the two Charites disentangled themselves from Andi's sides.

"We went streaking up and down the strip chased all the while by the mortal police." Antheia told her. "It was your idea by the way. Apparently, you get _adventurous _after your three hundredth drink."

"We might even have made it onto Goddesses Gone Wild!" Pannychis chirped. "I love that show."

"Father is going to disown me!" Andi wailed, taking a pillow to scream into. It burst into feathers as her agitation transformed her scream into a Canary Cry.

The other goddesses just snorted.

"Like Lord Zeus would dare." Antheia said with a shake of her head. "He's not that big of a hypocrite. He's done _way _worse."

"He knocked up a lady as a shower of gold. Psh, that was just crazy."

"You don't need to worry about Father, Andi," Hebe said poking her head into the bedroom suddenly. "He's already liked the video of you streaking on Divnitytube so don't worry about it."

Andi breathed a sigh of relief. They were right. If Father liked the video he couldn't be too mad, could he? At least she hoped not.

Andi was so busy being all relieved that she failed to notice how Antheia and Pannychis both looked at each others' stomachs before smiling in satisfaction. Much less how Hebe caught them doing so and tittered about being an aunt.

What did snap her out of it though was Pheme suddenly appearing out of nowhere to start jumping on the bed. Though considering that the goddess of fame and renown was chattering like a chipmunk on coffee, it was next to impossible to ignore her. Talking so fast that she reminded everyone present of a car going at a thousand miles an hour, she clued them in on all the gossip that had been happening in the hotel and with what the other goddesses had gotten into.

Processing everything only thanks to her divine nature, Andi could only sit there and stare at Pheme in shock. Had everyone really gotten up to so many amazing things? And on just their first night too!

"How many days do we have left?" Andi could only ask again in bewilderment.

"Six whole days more," Antheia told her with a laugh as she pulled Andi off the bed and pressed herself into her side.

"Six more days of absolute, non-stop fun!" Pannychis agreed as she wrapped herself around Andi's unoccupied arm.

Andi couldn't help it, she smiled in anticipation. She couldn't wait to see what further madness they would get up to next.

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**Andi sure did join one hell of a divine sorority huh? She sure is learning about herself a lot during all this free time! I'm loving all the jokes and gags we put into this. Just the fluff times for the MGS is a blast!**

**Nameless: Oh, we had fun with it alright. Lots and lots of it. To the point where we had Andi drunkenly knock up two of the Charites. Was that for real? Yes, yes, it is. She's a goddess now, this kinda insanity happens. A lot. It comes with the territory. Will Antheia and Pannychis ever tell her? Well… You'll have to keep reading the series to find out.**

**I just wonder what Will will think. I personally think he'd be minorly okay with it? It's a tough call. Still, hot girl threesome. Mhm.**

**Nameless: Considering Andi's circumstances in regards to having children… Well, he'll have to deal. Oops, did I say too much? ;)**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Nineteen: Taking to the Skies**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

"So, like how it turned out?" Eucleia of the Charities, the muscular but still very feminine looking goddess of glory and good repute and daughter of Hephaestus, said as she guided Andi through a tour of the goddess of the Wild's new godly palace.

The palace was a giant zeppelin that was flying through the skies beyond the perception of the mortals below and kept aloft by Andi's power as goddess of the breezes. Unlike a traditional airship its envelope was transparent and instead of ballonets full of lighter than air gas which were unnecessary in this instance anyways, it contained a slice of the Wild complete with plants and animals frolicking inside what had a passing resemblance to a greenhouse. Scattered throughout this wilderness were various caches of books, scrolls and tablets containing various writings on magic that reflected Andi's status as goddess of the wizards. And at the center of it all was a single large treehouse that looked more grown out of the oversized oak that supported it than built in its branches which would serve as her domicile.

"It's even better than I imagined." Andi told Eucleia honestly, a glowing smile on her face. "Lord Hephaestus really outdid himself."

"Father will be pleased to hear that you said that," Eucleia said with a grin. "It is a pity he couldn't be here to hear it in person."

"Yeah. It's a real shame." Andi lied.

As much as she appreciated the lord of smiths' work on her palace, she also very much agreed with his punishment for his part in creating GLaDOS and her Technodjinn. So she had no sympathy whatsoever for her crippled brother.

"Well, I'm glad I did so. After all, _family _should get the best of what we can offer!"

The Charity bumped her hip playfully against Andi, looking rather like the Cheshire Cat.

_Is it just me or is Eucleia emphasizing our familial connection a bit much? I mean, sure, she's technically my niece since Hephaestus is her father but that's not saying much by godly standards._

"Oh, we're more closely related than that Andi." Eucleia told her with a chuckle, clearly having heard Andi's thoughts. "At least we will be soon. And still having trouble not invoking other gods when you're thinking?"

"Yeah," Andi admitted with a pout. "I'm still not used to it."

"It'll get easier with time. It's hard making the shift from mortal demigod to full divinity."

"Yeah~! Tell me about it." Andi declared with a tired sigh.

Eucleia giggled at her pain but it was good natured, so Andi let it slide.

"Maybe I can give you some ti-"

The goddess of good repute was interrupted mid sentence when out of nowhere an oread materialized next to the two goddesses looking frantic.

"Lady Eucleia!" The nymph cried out, sounding as distressed as she looked. "Lady Aphrodite is looking for you. You need to come with me at once!"

"Mm," Eucleia grumbled with a sigh. "I'm sorry Andi, but duty calls."

"No no! It's fine. After all, you're running double duty right now by covering for Lord Hephaestus while also being one of Lady Aphrodite's handmaidens."

"Boo! It's still no excuse to be impolite! Especially towards family."

"My Lady?" The Oread pressed with a pleading tone.

The Charity sighed and nodded. "Sorry once more, Andi. Duty calls."

With that, the goddess and nymph teleported away.

Staring at the spot where the other goddess had been standing just a second ago, Andi frowned even as she thought out loud.

"Wonder why Eucleia kept emphasizing we were family."

"Uh, Andi, if you don't know how do you expect us to know?" Wendy asked, blinking in confusion as she materialized next to the daughter of Zeus at the head of the small army of Aurae, satyrs and nature spirits that were to be the palace's staff.

"Didn't expect you to," Andi said with a giggle. "I was just thinking out loud. Ignore what I said. Instead, why don't we start settling in?"

"I call dibs on the room that's not the master with the best view," Wendy declared enthusiastically in reply as she transformed into a breeze and flew towards the treehouse.

"Sure. Take whichever room you want. It's not like we don't have enough of them." The goddess of the Wild called after her partner as she waved at the rest of her waiting staff to go make themselves comfortable as well.

Watching as they scattered at her command to find a spot to call their own, Andi couldn't help the smile that spread across her face and the happy thought that percolated through her mind.

_I've finally got a home. After all the crap I've been through, I've _finally _got a home of my own._

* * *

A couple hours later, Andi was still only just getting started on settling in herself. She was seated in her new bedroom, the expansive oval shaped master bedroom of her palace's central treehouse, on the bed that her Aurae had just unpacked from her magical apartment and overseeing them as they along with a handful of dryads helped to unpack her stuff.

"Is it just me or is the walk-in closet I asked for a lot bigger than I requested it to be?" Andi asked as she eyed the aforementioned space which was still mostly empty despite her servants having already placed all her clothes into it.

Now Andi was by no means a clothes horse and didn't have a particularly large wardrobe but she wasn't exactly a miser when it came to looking good either. Even with her nudist tendencies coming to the fore lately thanks to her being the goddess of the Wild, she still was a girly girl at heart and liked fashionable clothes thus had a respectable selection of such by any standard.

"For a mortal maybe," the impossibly charming voice that could only belong to Lady Aphrodite said unexpectedly. "But definitely not by that of a goddess."

"A _The Devil Wears Prada_ joke came to my head, but I don't think it fits here." Andi giggled as she turned to give the senior goddess a curtsy, her servants following suit. "Hello Lady Aphrodite."

"Hi Andi," the daughter of Ouranos greeted with a playful wave. "And before you ask, I was the one who asked Eucleia to expand your closet. You'll need the extra space."

"For what exactly?" Andi asked cautiously, even if she already had a good idea.

"Oh don't play dumb, my dear. That's for the other gender." Aphrodite chided teasingly. "Or when you want them to do something for you."

"Of course. Would you like some refreshments?"

"No, we can get them on our trip!" Aphrodite clapped her hands whilst offering a smile that could lay low a thousand men at once.

"I won't be getting out of this, will I?" Andi asked with a smile. She wasn't exactly adverse to what the Lady of Doves had in mind, but she wasn't about to just roll over for her either. Not if she could help it.

"And let all the trouble Eucleia is going through to allow us to have this shopping trip go to waste?" Aphrodite gasped in mock shock. "She's covering for me now, you know. All so I can give you your housewarming gift. Would you waste all that effort on her part?"

_I guess that explains what she was called away for._

"Do I have to?" Andi whined playfully.

"To put it bluntly? Yes." Aphrodite said with a frown. "Not to be mean Andi, but you're a goddess now. And there isn't a war to fight distracting everyone anymore. That means things like how you look is gonna count for something again. And I'm sorry to say this but you need a new wardrobe. Your current one is full of too much shabby clothing and if you go meeting other gods dressed like that… Well, some of them are gonna take offense. Not respecting them enough to dress up for the occasion and all that nonsense."

Andi blinked in shock. She didn't think Aphrodite would ever call anything to do with fashion nonsense.

"Even _I_ get tired of dressing the part, as they say, all the time Andi." The goddess of beauty said with a shrug. "Dressing casual can be beautiful too. Not that many of our peers have the taste to appreciate that."

Andi nodded. She hadn't thought of things that way, but in hindsight she should have. Beauty came in many forms didn't it? So why would its goddess only appreciate and express it in one way? Of course, she'd appreciate just dressing down once in a while too! That she didn't could only mean that there was something, like the opinions of their fellow gods, stopping her.

"But can't we just shape clothes to how we want?" Andi asked, trying a different tack in her bid to escape the inevitable.

"And would you know what to shape it into?" Aphrodite asked with a smirk.

"No," Andi conceded with a pout.

"Then let's go," the goddess of love said as she teleported to Andi's side and hooked her left arm around the younger goddess' right. "Shall we?"

"I guess I have no choice, huh?" Andi said with a resigned sigh. "Can't risk offending them now can I?"

"You really can't." Aphrodite tells her seriously. "But don't worry I'm here to help."

"Then let's get this over with."

Giggling in excitement, Aphrodite called on her powers and teleported the both of them away.

* * *

A few hours later found the two goddesses having tea in a Parisian cafe whilst surrounded by shopping bags, being attended to by a bevy of rather handsome men.

"Why did we get mortal clothing?" Andi asked curiously, absently accepting the cup of tea handed to her by a hunk of a Frenchman who was acting as her personal waiter. "Won't the other gods look down on me for wearing it?"

Aphrodite waved away the concern as she took a sip of her own tea. It was only after complimenting her own absolutely gorgeous waiter on the good job he'd done with it that she turned to properly reply.

"No need to worry about that Andi," the goddess of love said with a grin. "A lot of our clothing _is _mortal. The small amount the nymphs and what not produce simply isn't enough to meet demand. So don't worry so much, your divinity will make anything you wear divine. What's most important is that it's fashionable and since that's sadly not your forte, you'll just have to rely on the mortals to guide you there. At least when you choose to wear anything at all."

Andi's blush could have lit up the city at that.

"I, uh, dunno what you mean?"

"Oh no need to be embarrassed about it, Andi." Aphrodite told her sweetly. "You're the goddess of the wild, it's in your nature. Besides, natural beauty is still beauty and I appreciate beauty in _all _its forms."

The daughter of Zeus nodded, still fighting to suppress her blush.

_I need to change the topic._

"Uh, thanks for the help with picking out stuff. And, um, for respecting my personal style."

"Of course I did," the older goddess said with a scoff. "I'm not some barbarian. I wouldn't force my tastes onto others. Though I am thankful that you were willing to experiment a little and try out a few dresses. They suit you."

"That's not exactly new." Andi replied with a shrug. "I don't wear them often. But I did own a couple of them before today."

"I know. And now you have dozens of them." Aphrodite told her with a giggle. "Which is good because as stunning as a woman can look in a pants suit, in my opinion at least, they look best in a dress."

"That's a totally valid opinion." Andi said with a nod. "I dunno about it when it comes to myself, since I've only really started wearing them recently, but I can see where you're coming from."

Aphrodite offered her a genuine smile at that.

"_That_ is one of the reasons I like you, Andi." The daughter of Ouranos told her with surprising seriousness. "You have learnt the value of respect in a way few others have. A lot of young people, even my children, if they ever heard me voice my earlier opinion would just straight up call me old fashioned or even sexist."

"Isn't it more sexist to criticise a woman for having an opinion?" Andi asked with a frown.

"Not anymore," Aphrodite said with a bitter smile. "Not if you disagree with what the young people think these days."

Andi's frown deepened especially as she realized that Aphrodite was correct. How often was it that people ostracized others for not doing or thinking things their way? Hadn't Andi herself been a victim of such treatment in the past?

_This is depressing..._

"It's not just mortals though," Aphrodite added with a sigh. "Some gods are like that too."

"Anyone in particular?" Andi asked even though she already had a pretty good idea.

"Artemis," Dite told her with a deep frown. "That crazy girl cannot accept that I exist at all."

"What do you mean?" Andi asked, concerned.

She'd known about the legendary bad blood between the goddess of the hunt and the goddess of love, everyone had, but she hadn't realized it was as bad as Aphrodite was implying.

"You see, Andi, Artemis _cannot _accept that romantic love, my domain, exists at all." The Lady of Doves told her, a deep sadness clouding her features. "I once told you she tolerates her Hunters if they were lesbians? Well, I was wrong."

"Wrong how?"

"She didn't kill them, thankfully." The older goddess said with a relieved sigh. "But she did banish them from her Hunt, taking their immortality and powers with them. One of them used to be a minor goddess in her own right, Andi, and Artemis took that power too. All because the girl had the temerity to fall in love."

"That's-"

"Disgusting?" Aphrodite said, looking away. "I find it sad myself."

"Why?"

"Because Andi, what is life without love?" Aphrodite told her seriously as she took a gentle sip from her cup. "Is it even a life worth living? That is the life Artemis leads, my friend. And maybe it is my selfish opinion, but no one should live like that."

Andi frowned. She didn't think the goddess of love was wrong, but she wasn't sure not ever falling in love necessarily made someone's life hollow either.

"I dunno," Andi confessed. "But I do know that how Artemis treated those Hunters you talked about was wrong. Is there anyway I can help them?"

"I've given them my blessing already," Aphrodite admitted with a faint smile. "But another wouldn't hurt."

"They have it," Andi solemnly declared sending a minute portion of her power to bless the lives of Josephine and Hemithea with good fortune.

Somehow that managed to lift the goddess of love's mood as she chuckled. It was a far cry from her usual happy giggling but it was an improvement over her previously dour air at least.

"Giving out blessings Andi, when you yourself are still plagued by a host of lingering curses?"

"That's a long term problem," Andi replied with a roll of her eyes. "If I waited till I was free of all the curses on me to start giving out blessings then I wouldn't be able to do so for centuries at least."

"So you're taking the long-term approach to your curses?" Aphrodite said with a thoughtful hum.

"Yeah," Andi said with a nod. "I'm trying to build good relations with other gods and goddesses. That way either they lift what curses they have on me or their blessings balance out the curses of others."

"Slow and steady, huh?" Aphrodite said with an approving smile. "Good move. That is probably a much more sustainable approach than buying them off."

"That's my thought too." Andi agreed with a smile of her own.

They sat in companionable silence after that as they both finished their tea. By the time that they were done, Aphrodite's mood seemed to have fully recovered and it was with her usual cheer that she snapped her fingers and teleported their purchases back to their respective palaces.

"Just one more stop today Andi," she declared as she stood. "You up for it?"

The goddess of the Wild blinked in confusion.

"One more? Didn't we already get a little of everything?"

"Not _everything_," the older goddess said mysteriously.

The coy grin of the goddess of beauty's face did little to settle the fluttering in Andi's stomach.

* * *

"_This_ is what you meant?" Andi couldn't help but ask incredulously as she and Aphrodite found themselves back in New York City, specifically on Sixth Avenue and looking up at the logo for Victoria's Secret's largest store.

As expected by the nature of the store, Andi was blushing brilliantly even as her companion for the day giggled with amusement at her reaction.

"Is this _really _necessary?"

"It most definitely is," Aphrodite assured her with a confident grin. "You might have no interest in a romantic liaison _now_, at least not without getting drunk-"

"What was that?"

The goddess of love ignored Andi's question beautifully though and just continued unabated.

"-but you will eventually and you'll want more than just that one set of lingerie your half-blood friends helped you pick out when the time comes. Besides, we wouldn't want to disappoint your mortal lover, would you?" The goddess cooed with a knowing look in her enchanting eyes.

"How do you know about my set of lingerie?!" Andi sputtered in surprise.

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, your father was complaining about it when I had to talk to him about a few things."

"Father knows!?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"Of course he does. He plays voyeur when it comes to his precious princesses all the time. Be thankful that as a goddess the Ancient Laws means he can't spy on you willy nilly. Mortals aren't so lucky, so he was probably watching you 24-7 when you were a demigod. Knowing him, he had it all recorded too. He's weird like that."

"I suddenly feel a little violated." Andi admitted as she shivered at the very idea of her Father, of all people, seeing some of the things she did. Especially some of the _private _things she did like when she lost her virginity. Sure, that was after she became a goddess but if Father was really as bad as Aphrodite claimed, she wouldn't put it past him...

"Don't be," Aphrodite reassured her as she patted her comfortingly on the shoulder. "He's a chronic voyeur. You'll get used to it."

"That is not comforting. Like at all."

The Olympian shrugged.

"Can't help much more on that front than that. Sorry."

Taking a deep breath, Andi centered herself. She turned to the goddess and said, "Let's get this over with then before I lose my nerve, please."

"Excellent!" Aphrodite beamed with a smile that made even Andi's divine heart skip a beat. "Let's go pick out some things to blow your little healer's mind."

Nodding, Andi let the other goddess loop her arm with her own and walked them into the store.

* * *

**Omake: You Never Forget Your First **

"The food was fantastic," Andi told Will with a honest smile as they walked out of the famous The Modern restaurant located inside the Museum of Modern Art. It being the dinner stop for their date to celebrate the Olympian victory in the Second Titanomachy.

"The company was even better." Will replied honestly even as he took a moment to admire how elegant his girlfriend was looking today. Since they were going to a classy place like The Modern and thus needed to dress for the occasion, Will had expected Andi to show up in something beautiful but she had completely outdone his expectations. The blue floral print cold shoulder, v-neck dress in tulle and satin made her look at once sophisticated in a way that Will had never seen her as before whilst making her simultaneously appear to be the most gorgeous person he'd ever met. And seeing as he had met Lady Aphrodite before that wasn't a claim he made lightly.

"You weren't bad company either," Andi told him with a shy smile and light blush that told him he had been staring. Again.

She thankfully didn't seem to mind though, so quickly shaking himself out of his stupor and pretending it never happened in the first place he replied as smoothly as he could, calling on every ounce of charm he could muster in the process.

"Uh, I, uh, got us a room at a hotel?"

Considering what he was suggesting, that sadly wasn't much at all.

Will cringed at his delivery and honestly expected Andi to laugh at him before just ending the night there and then. Instead, much to his pleasant surprise, she instead blushed prettily and nodded with a paradoxical mix of eagerness and hesitance.

"Sure," she said in a quiet whisper even as she squeezed his hand she was holding reassuringly. "Let's do that."

* * *

Will had to admit, his dad was pretty amazing. The god, upon hearing Will's prayer for, erm- insight, had given him a sweet suite at a high class hotel.

"To woo a goddess to bed, you'll need to pull out all the stops." His father had whispered into his mind telepathically at the time. "Trust me, I'd know."

Will managed to resist palming his face when he opened the door. What the demigod wasn't expecting was the luxuries that dotted the room!

Rose petals on the bed and scattered along the floor. Champagne on ice near the bed with glasses placed like a pyramid near it. A box of _divine_ condoms with the literal approval of Zeus stamped on it on the nightstand! And the music oozing from the background, with his dad singing some rather hot and heavy sensual tunes.

He turned to glance at Andi, whose face was carrying a cute blush as she shifted her feet.

"Wow, you really went all out and prepared this?" She asked, looking bashful. "I-I didn't even consider some of this stuff. You're amazing."

_Should I be honest? Oh screw it, I'm not about to lie to her!_

"Thank my Dad actually, he set this up for me."

"Lord Apollo, huh?" Andi said with a thoughtful hum as she stepped in front of him to better survey the room. "He's a good dad."

"Yeah, he is." Will agreed.

"But enough talking about fathers," Andi said as she suddenly spun around to face Will, her dress morphing into a blue satin cami dress with black lace along the bust and hem.

Will's throat became as dry as the Sahara at the sight. And who could blame him? The lingerie Andi was now wearing was just long enough to cover her rather sheer panties. Add the inviting look she was shooting him and it was taking all his willpower to stop himself from just jumping her.

"Like it?" Andi asked as she did a twirl, showing him just how snug her panties were between her perfect butt cheeks.

"What's that!?" Will stammered out, shocked.

"I saw it in a magazine. D-Do you like it? Is it too much?" She asked as played with the thin material on the side of her panties.

"N-Nope, I, uh, like it." Will manages. "I mean, it suits you! A lot!"

Her cheeks flushed, Andi nevertheless beamed at him. "Thank you. I was torn between cute or seductive."

"I think you've nailed the seductive side."

Andi preened at his praise, standing a touch taller. "Thank you. Now aren't you gonna show off too? I mean, as Lady Aphrodite once said, a goddess has to lead but she can't do all the work!"

Will blushed as the thought of all the things Lady Aphrodite had possibly taught Andi.

"Well?" Andi asked, with an impatient frown, as Will just stood there like a blushing idiot.

"Opps, sorry!" Will shouted as if stung as he hurried to get himself out of his suit.

_Why did I have to wear something so complicated!?_

"Too slow~!" Andi teased as with a snap of her fingers, Will felt a draft all over his body.

Looking down, he found himself completely naked, at half mast and climbing.

Before he could even respond to that, he found himself suddenly on the bed and Andi, still dressed in her sexy lingerie, pressing him down.

"Like I said," Andi said, in a sultry voice, the tone tickling his ear as if it were a breeze. "A goddess leads."

And kissed him deeply.

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**Well that was a fun small chapter. Andi gets her palace, some teasing happens with Andi's newest family~ Hahaha. And Dite comes in for the shopping trip! Overall, a real blast I think.**

**Nameless: I especially liked how we dropped some commentary into their tea time. Both about Artemis as she exists in the PJOverse and about our contemporary society. We think it fits in organically, but do let us know if it doesn't so we know that we need to change in regards to how we do it in the future.**

**And of course that Omake~ Andi needed her victory snuggle. And she just wanted it now! XD Truly, she is Zeus' daughter. Be it sober or drunk!**

**Nameless: Hope you guys liked the omake. As usual with our spicy omakes, the full version will be on AO3. It's not actually explicit this time but we decided to err on the side of caution and put the full version there anyways. For those interested in giving it a read just search for our penname there (NamelessEngine) or the omake's title, it should turn up easily enough.**

**One last thing! Just wanted to respond to the reviews who were oddly upset over Andi's infidelity. We found that response odd, because ya know she's a goddess** **of Olympus. Infidelity is kinda their thing. Heck, **_**every **_**demigod in Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter are illegitimate children. So why all the fuss for Andi acting totally in character for her culture? **

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Twenty: Winds Howling**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

Andi was practicing her archery at the range she had built in one corner of the gardens of her palace. She'd just finished emptying her quiver, having managed a perfect hit on all the targets she'd set up.

"Good spread, Lady Andi." Clytie praised as she walked over to the targets to retrieve Andi's arrows. As some practice, the goddess of the Wild had chosen to use normal arrows today instead of her typical wind arrows. "Just as expected."

"Thanks Clytie," Andi told the sunflower nymph with a grin as she lowered Skyline from her shooting position. "But I'm only as good as I am thanks to practice."

"You are too humble, my Lady." The dryad said with a giggle as she began plucking arrows out of a knot of the trunk of a tree that Andi had used as one of her many targets.

"I have to agree with Clytie there," Ida said as she walked over from the treehouse, a upset looking Wendy trailing after her.

"Ida, Wendy, you need something from me?" Andi asked as she dismissed her weapon.

"Yeah! We have rogue Anemoi Thuellai to round up!" Wendy said, an angry frown on her face. "They're causing trouble with all four winds!"

"Storm spirits?" Andi blinked in confusion. "The ones released alongside Typhon?"

"Exactly," Ida agreed. "They've been causing chaos in the weather systems lately. And as the goddess of the breezes-"

"They're within my domains."

"Yes, so you should be able to control them. You should rein them in."

"Also, Lord Aeolus sent a request." Wendy added. "He's been run ragged lately due to them."

"Oh man, he's got it rough as it is." Andi winced for the poor immortal. The gods didn't even make him divine. Not to mention being stuck having to deal with their whims for certain weather in certain areas? The young goddess' heart went out to the immortal.

"So you're going to do it?" Ida asked for clarification.

"Of course! He's the lord of winds, I can't just leave him hanging." Andi affirmed to her consul.

"Oh, don't make it sound so bad." Wendy said with a roll of her eyes. "If this works out, you'll be adding to your army quite a bit. At this rate, you'll make us Aurae jealous."

"Maybe~" Andi winked and grinned. "But seriously, will the Aurae get jealous?"

Wendy shrugged.

"A little. But so long as you order it, we'll work with anyone. Even Anemoi Thuellai."

"Clytie? What about the dryads?"

"Same as the Aurae," the dryad replied distractedly as she struggled to pull out a particularly deeply embedded arrow from inside a stone, using her foot as leverage. "We'll follow your orders to Tartarus and beyond."

Andi was humbled by the trust and had to take a second to calm herself before she could speak again.

"Alright, time to round up some rowdy children!" Andi said, pumping her fist in the air with something close to her usual enthusiasm.

"Can I noogie them?" Wendy asked innocently.

"Meh, sure." Andi said as she primed her power to teleport them away.

"Wait!" Ida said before Andi and Wendy could dematerialize.

"What is it, Ida? Something else I need to know?" Andi asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Put on some clothes first." Ida said, sounding exasperated. "You too Wendy. Both of you are going out into public for Olympus' sake!"

Andi exchanged a look with her partner, only then really noticing that they were both naked. Helped along greatly by the intense full body blush that they were both now sporting.

"Oops!" Andi squeaked as she summoned a simple shirt and slacks outfit onto her body while Wendy put on a dress. "Thanks for the reminder Ida."

"Yeah, thanks Ida." Wendy echoed. "Andi, I blame you for this!"

"I'm sorry, Wendy." Andi said with a wince. "I'll make it up to you?"

"You better." The Aura said with a glare. "But later! We have Anemoi Thuellai to go clean up."

"Gotcha. Let's go."

Exchanging a nod, both Andi and Wendy teleported away to begin their hunt.

* * *

"Argh! How many of these damned Anemoi Thuellai are out there!?" Andi complained as they chased down yet another pack of the Storm Spirits through the streets of Seattle.

She had every right to complain. Even after rallying her subordinate nature spirits to help with the task and already taming thousands of the rogue spirits, there still seemed no end to them. As such, Andi and Wendy were _still _busy hunting them down.

And it had been four days already!

"Whee~!" Wendy cheered as she rode a pony formed Anemoi Thuellai, one of the many that they'd already tamed. "High-ho Backster, away!"

"Do you have to name every one of them?" Andi asked her little companion dryly.

"I will have a herd of ponies!" Wendy pouted as she used Backster to chase a group of the Storm Spirits while using fireballs to corral them. "And they will be my minions!"

"_Ours_." Andi corrected. "Our minions!"

"Right!" Wendy nodded as she manipulated Backster into a lasso of clouds and caught several more storm spirits. "Now be friends!"

The storm spirits melded into Backster, making him even bigger.

"Best. Pony. Ever." Wendy gushed with a giggle. "Oh! They're heading towards Lincoln Park. They might be trying to escape out to sea."

Wendy was right. The fleeing Storm Spirits were indeed changing course and making a break for the seaside park. That couldn't be allowed. If they made it to open water it would be next to impossible to catch them.

"We can't let them!" Andi declared as she sighted Skyline. "You lot aren't getting away."

With that she shot a brace of her wind arrows ahead of the fleeing spirits which exploded into bursts of churning winds, sending most of the fleeing spirits flying back towards Andi and Wendy. Laughing uproariously, the Aura happily ordered her mount to trample its disorientated peers, absorbing them in the process.

A few of the Anemoi Thuellai had escaped Andi's attack though and were now pouring on the speed as they made a break for the beach. Andi groaned at that and she called out mentally for some help from the local nature spirits.

It was then her sharp hearing picked up a melodious tune.

Bushes, shrubs and other little plants wiggled to life upon the siren call of the tune. They grew and grew, reaching out and grabbing the storm spirits. Trapping them in their magically enhanced twigs and branches no matter how small the volatile spirits tried to make themselves.

Though sadly, one managed to wiggle between them before the snare fully closed, letting the Anemoi Thuellai escape.

"Wait! Is that who I think that is?" Wendy said suddenly, as she pulled her giant shetland storm pony to a sudden stop.

Andi came to a stop as well, bemoaning the fact as the last of the Storm Spirits made it out to open water and effectively escaped. She was tempted to keep pursuing but doing so ran the risk of offending Uncle Poseidon. If she wanted to, she'd need to approach him for permission first.

_Guess I have no choice. These aren't the first ones to make it out to sea._

"What's up Wendy?" Andi asked her partner, tearing her eyes away from the escaped Storm Spirit.

"I think Lady Wendy is referring to those, Lady Andi." One of the local satyrs that had helped ensnare most of the last Storm Spirits said as he trotted over and pointed towards a group of sun-scorched emaciated undead women dressed in long, white robes dancing in the high noon sun.

"What in Tartarus are those?" Andi narrowed her eyes at the ghastly sight.

"Noonwraiths," Wendy said with a frown. "And I recognize one of them. It's my Aunt Styliani."

_Noonwraiths!? _Andi thought as the information about the previously unfamiliar monster filled her mind.

They were twisted Aurae created by being tainted through untimely death caused by heat. Either their own or exposure to the death of another nearby. Both of which could drain the wind spirits of all their essence and transform them, often against their will, into wretched husks of what they were.

"Oh man, t-that's not good, Lady Andi!" A young satyr gulped nervously, shuffling his hooves as he too came over alongside a few others.

Andi nodded to this, "Okay. I want all the local nature spirits in this area to back off for now. I'm going to try and purify them, if not I'll put them down."

An older satyr, this one built like a tree, saluted and nodded. "I'll get the local chapter to ease off. But, uh, Lady Andi, is purifying them a good idea?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"They are Noonwraiths, Andi." Wendy said with a frown. "Monsters. They've probably killed people."

"They have." The well built satyr confirmed.

"Imagine if you purified them and they became Aura again, what do you think happens then?"

Andi paled. The poor things would probably have to live with the guilt of what they'd done while they had been monsters for the rest of their immortal lives.

"Yeah," Wendy nodded, knowing full well where Andi's mind would have taken her. "And that's if the guilt doesn't transform them into _another _type of monster. In situations like this, it's best to just end them and let the cycle of nature sort it out."

"I'll put them down and pray for their next incarnation. Dammit, this sucks." Andi sighed, her heart _ached_ to see her Aurae like this.

"Yeah, it does." Wendy agreed. "But, Andi, let me do this."

"Huh? Why?"

"That," Wendy said pointing to one of the dozen odd Noonwraiths. One which was wearing a tattered dress that once might have been a pretty sundress. "She is my Aunt. I want to be the one to put her to rest."

"Alright, just make it quick please." Andi closed her eyes, offering a small prayer to her Aurae that had been turned into these sad monsters.

"Come on, Backster."

At her command, the equine shaped Storm Spirit galloped towards the monsters. Each step of his hooves boomed like thunder and lightning arced erratically off his body. It was a flashy entrance and immediately caught the attention of the Noonwraiths and as one they turned towards him and breathed out streams of desiccating air at him. Wendy however just swept her right hand to the side and deflected the attacks away from her and her mount.

Thus unimpeded, mount and rider reached the monsters where Backster proceeded to trample them beneath his hooves, releasing bursts of lightning as he did so even as Wendy herself shot streams of fire at the Noonwraiths. Within seconds the slaughter was complete and only Wendy's Aunt Styliani was left.

The poor twisted Aura didn't flee as most other monsters would have in such a circumstance however and bravely stood her ground. Even missing her lower jaw and with her grossly distended tongue hanging from the gaping hole in her face this left behind, Andi could see the look of defiance that she sported.

"Time to go to rest, Auntie." Wendy told the monster sadly as she and Backster advanced slowly towards it.

The monster spat some garbled nonsense that might have been a taunt even as it launched herself at Andi's partner.

She didn't make it within ten feet as with a snort Backster unleashed a boom of thunder and crack of lightning that sent the Noonwraith crashing back to the ground.

"May you have a kinder fate in your next life, Auntie." Wendy said with tears in her eyes as she consumed her monstrous relative in a pillar of fire that once it faded left nothing but a patch of scorched earth behind.

Wendy sobbed at the sight and Andi teleported to her side immediately, pulling her distraught partner into a hug.

"Andi, thank you." Wendy said as she hugged the goddess back. "It felt nice to put her to rest."

The goddess rubbed small circles in the younger girl's back. "It's fine. Thank you for being strong like that. It's why you're my partner."

Wendy just nodded into Andi's shoulder. The two held onto each other like that for what seemed like hours, everyone respectfully keeping their distance even as they hurried to fix any damage recent events had caused before any mortals noticed. No point wasting Mist to come up with explanations for things if you could make it seem like nothing happened in the first place, after all.

"Um, Lady Andromeda, Lady Wendy, sorry to, uh, interrupt." The well built satyr, the local leader apparently, said nervously as he broke the moment. "But we just heard something important from our brothers over on the East Coast."

Andi frowned as she pulled away from Wendy, who had thankfully mostly calmed down. Save for some redness around her eyes from her crying, there was no trace of her earlier upset.

"What's going on in the East… Greg?"

"Greg." The satyr nodded with a smile, standing taller at being remembered. Andi tried her best to know her subordinates names. It made them feel treasured when she addressed them by name and that was exactly what she wanted because she _did _treasure every last one of them.

"It seems some magician has been interfering with the corralling of the Anemoi Thuellai over there."

"A magician?" Wendy asked, blinking in confusion. "Anything you can tell us about them? Magicians tend to have some kinda gimmick or stylistic flourish to make them stand out. If we know what it is, we can figure out who we're dealing with and how to handle them."

Greg nodded in understanding and thought over the matter for a moment before replying.

"Don't know if this helps or not, my ladies, but the guys over in the East are saying that whenever this magician works her magic there's always these strange golden butterflies fluttering about."

"Beatrice," Wendy groaned, palming her forehead. "It just _had _to be her, didn't it?"

"Ugh, that crazy drunk." Andi wrinkled her nose in annoyance. Pinching her brow, she nodded at Wendy's exasperation. "Yeah, I know the feeling Wendy. Geez, what's that wackadoo up to this time?"

"Capturing Anemoi Thuellai?" Greg asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Things are never so simple with her." Andi said with a shake of her head. "She wants them for a reason."

"Yeah, usually a stupid one." Wendy added with a sigh.

"True," Andi agreed. "But whatever the reason, we can't let her just interfere like this without taking a stand. It'll set a bad precedent."

"So, we're gonna go fight the crazy reality warper?"

"Let's hope things don't end up in a fight. Maybe we can talk her down?"

Wendy shot Andi a disbelieving look.

"I know it's unlikely, but it's worth a shot right?"

"I guess," Wendy shrugged.

"Right, so that's decided." Andi declared firmly. "Let's go hunt down that crazy Frenchwoman!"

* * *

Tracking Beatrice down wasn't actually all that hard. It seemed the Golden Sorceress wasn't worried about getting caught and so hadn't even bothered to block Andi's scrying. So it was that the goddess of the breezes just had to extend her divine awareness a little bit and she knew that the immortal spellcaster was having tea in a cozy little coffee shop in Salem, Massachusetts.

"Beatrice," Andi greeted as she and Wendy teleported into seats across from the elegantly dressed Frenchwoman.

"Lady Andromeda, Miss Wendy," the sorceress returned with a nod. "I've been expecting you."

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Andi said with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you stealing my Anemoi Thuellai?"

"Yeah, and where's that apprentice of yours?" Wendy added, looking around the cafe suspiciously. "Waiting to ambush us with her bugs?"

Beatrice frowned at the informality but otherwise took it in stride as she replied.

"In reverse order. Taylor is on vacation, it is just me this time around. As for why I've been collecting the Storm Spirits? Well, I've been feeling the need to lighten Taylor's workload around the house lately and since Typhon was nice enough to leave behind all these wonderfully useful spirits all over the place during his last rampage, I thought why not recruit them."

"Thinking of Taylor like that is sweet and all," Andi said with a tired sigh. "But did you have to pick _my _spirits for your new servants?"

"I was under the impression that the Storm Spirits were Typhon's servants and now that he's back in Tartarus they've become free agents." Beatrice countered. "Since when were they yours, Lady Andromeda?"

"Since I started rounding them up." Andi told her with a glare. "Something you must have been aware of since you directly interfered with a number of said round ups my nature spirits were carrying out."

"Well, possession _is _nine tenths of the law, no? So finders keepers~"

"Stealing is still a crime."

"But they weren't yours from the start." Beatrice needled with a predatory smile as she visibly began to prime her magic as seen by the golden aura that formed around her body.

"You stole them straight out of my cages!" Andi insisted as she gathered her own powers for the fight ahead.

"Well-"

"What is the meaning of this!?" A familiar voice said suddenly, cutting Beatrice off.

Andi and Wendy spun to face the newcomer even as Beatrice winced. Standing there and glaring down at all three of them with her considerable height was Taylor. Though Andi had to double check her divine awareness to be sure she was right about that. The Arthropod Sorceress looked nothing like she normally did. Dressed in a very loose hoodie with its hood up and a pair of loose old jeans, she looked more like a tall slender man than the poised, elegant woman she usually appeared to be.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on vacation?" Wendy asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I am," Taylor said as she fell into a chair next to Beatrice. "But this is my hometown and when I sensed you two showing up next to Mistress I just knew things would go south, so I came to see what was going on and sure enough you lot were seconds away from brawling."

_A sorceress whose hometown is Salem? Isn't that a little _too _on the nose?_ Andi thought to herself with a barely suppressed chuckle.

"Brawling?" Beatrice sputtered indignantly. "Taylor~! You know I'd never stoop so low as to do something quite so uncouth."

Taylor just shot her Mistress an annoyed look.

"A fight is a fight whatever you call it, Mistress."

Beatrice pouted at that and Andi cleared her throat to get Taylor's attention.

"I'm honestly not looking for a fight here." Andi admitted with a sigh. "I'm just annoyed that Beatrice has been stealing my storm spirits that I've been tasked to collect. Right out of the cages even."

Taylor looked like she wanted to palm her face, but showed great stoicism as she instead leveled her Mistress with a deadpan glare.

"_You_ were the one who wanted some help with the housework in the Manor, Taylor." Beatrice whined. "I was just trying to help."

"Help does sound nice," Taylor admitted. "But Mistress, you didn't need to pick a fight with Lady Andromeda to get me some!"

Beatrice pouted and Andi genuinely started feeling bad for her. She hadn't really done anything too bad, this time, and she was really just trying to be nice to her apprentice.

_I guess I can throw her a bone._

"Why don't we compromise?" Andi suggested. "I don't need _all _the Anemoi Thuellai. You can keep those you've already taken if you agree to not steal anymore and pay some kind of recompense for stealing from my nature spirits."

"That's fair," Taylor agreed with a nod. "Mistress, what do you think?"

Still pouting like a thwarted child, Beatrice nodded.

"Then what kind of price would you like us to pay, Lady Andromeda?"

"A fight!" Beatrice said suddenly, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "I'll give you the chance to beat me up for being a nuisance."

"Mistress~!" Taylor hissed in exasperation. "We're trying to _avoid _a fight here."

"How about a sparring match then?" Wendy suggested, looking at Andi with confirmation. "It's still a fight, of sorts, that Beatrice is itching for but controlled. So it's a good compromise."

_This is so dumb. Can't I just have a nice negotiation for once?_ Andi pondered as she glanced at an apologetic Taylor. "Fine, fine, just no serious damage done? Let's keep it civil."

"It can't be with Mistress then. She hasn't the first clue about restraint in a fight. With her Golden Truth, she can always fix whatever harm she causes later."

"Taylor~! Whose side are you on?"

"The one that doesn't leave Salem a crater." The Arthropod Sorceress told her Mistress seriously, causing said Golden Sorceress to start pouting once more.

"So we fight you instead?" Andi asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose tiredly.

"Yes, do that!" Beatrice said eagerly. "Taylor killed a god once, you know! One more powerful than you by a huge margin! She'll beat you easily!"

"Well, yeah but that was more an eldritch abomination, but sure, whatever." The beanpole girl grumbled. "I'll summon one of my more powerful bugs."

Wendy wrinkled her nose, a grossed out look crossing her face.

"If you're subbing something in… Wendy, sorry but-"

"Yeah, I'll do it." Wendy said with a resigned groan.

"If that's the case, might I suggest we relocate to somewhere less cramped?" Beatrice said, a broad smile on her face at having gotten her way.

"Sure, let's go over to Gallows Hill Park." Taylor said as she stood. "We should have more than enough space there."

Nodding in agreement, the other women followed her lead and headed out for the stupid little spar that Beatrice had insisted upon.

* * *

"...That's a big stink bug with chimneys on its back." Wendy pointed out as she stood across from the dog sized beetle with smokestack like constructs growing out of its abdomen from which puffs of darkness occasionally leaked out that would be her opponent.

"I know, it's super cute isn't it?" Taylor beamed from her seat.

"I agree to disagree."

"Seconded." Andi nodded.

"Well, I agree with Taylor." Beatrice opined loyally even as the bug itself snapped its wicked looking mandibles together in support of its mistress as well.

Andi and Wendy exchanged a look of exasperation. Wordlessly communicating to each other the desire to get away from this madness as soon as possible.

"Let's just get this over with. On three?"

Taylor nodded.

"Then, three."

Wendy tensed, gathering fire around herself.

"Two."

The bug began pumping out clouds of darkness that began to enshroud the whole area.

"One! Fight!"

At Andi's declaration, Wendy immediately sent a torrent of flame streaming across the distance at the bug only to have it be consumed by the cloud of darkness that now surrounded it.

"What in the Pit!?"

"Did I forget to mention that Grue's darkness can negate supernatural powers?" Taylor said whilst sporting a cocky grin even as her bug's darkness consumed the entire area surrounding the two combatants. "It also has a sensory deprivation effect too but that should be obvious."

"Neat tricks." Andi admitted. "But Wendy will still win."

"We'll see about that," Beatrice said with a coy grin.

_Ew ew ew! Andi it feels like I'm inhaling the exhaust of an eighteen wheeler! _Andi heard Wendy whine over their telepathic link. _I feel so gross! And it's messing with my senses. Not cool! So not cool!_

_Keep a stiff upper lip, Wendy._

"No helping her." Beatrice warned. "Taylor set Grue on auto mode, so she's not interfering either. So you should do the same."

"I'm not, but she's still a kid so she's whining about it." Andi rolled her eyes. "I'm not some cheat."

"Isn't she an adult by Aurae standards?" Taylor asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Yeah but she's only a few years old. She's grown up well, but she's still got some room to grow a little more."

Their discussion was interrupted when Wendy shot out of the cloud of darkness and into the sky with Taylor's monstrous bug in pursuit.

"Stop trying to bite me you gross little stink bug!" The Aura screamed as she lobbed fireballs at the cloud of darkness that was chasing after her.

"...Okay this is a bit entertaining." Andi grinned as she rested her chin on her palms as she leaned in on the table she was sitting at with her elbows.

"Stop just canceling out my fireballs, you cheating bug!" Wendy shouted back in annoyance.

All she got in reply was the Grue bug making another pass to attempt to bite her with its jaws that she had to pull off some hasty evasive maneuvers to avoid. The damned thing was fast!

"Argh! Let's see you try to negate this, you stinky cheater!" Wendy shouted back as she gathered together a massive fireball as she evaded her surprisingly maneuverable opponent.

When her fireball was the size of a two story building she lobbed it at her opponent and it zipped through the air like a missile. The bug tried to evade but despite its impressive flying skills, it simply wasn't good enough and was quickly consumed by the flames.

"And Wendy wins," Andi declared with a grin. "Satisfied Beatrice?"

"Aw fiddlesticks." Beatrice pouted.

"Good fight." Taylor grinned, "It looks like he needs more tweaking. Maybe add a proper ranged attack?"

"Please no." Wendy whimpered as she came in for a landing.

"So we're done here?" Andi asked Beatrice again.

"Yes, I suppose." The Golden Sorceress said with a pout before turning to look at her apprentice with a predatory grin. "But not you, Taylor."

"Huh? What!? Aren't I on vacation?"

"Yes and me taking you shopping for clothes that don't make you look like a hobo isn't work." Beatrice said with a grin. "So come along!"

"Don't I have any say in this?" Taylor said as she trailed after her Mistress.

"Not if this is how you dress outside work! You're _my _apprentice and I want you to always look the part!"

The last sight Andi caught of the two sorceresses was of Taylor letting her head fall in resignation as the two of them teleported away.

"Good luck~" Andi wiggled her fingers in a wave and a smirk.

Andi was being honest about her well wishes too. Well mostly anyways. Taylor _really _needed a better at home wardrobe. That hoodie and jeans look did not suit her _at all_.

"Andi, please tell me Lady Aphrodite didn't corrupt you." Wendy said looking at her warily. "Should I be worried about you giving my wardrobe an extreme makeover?"

"Well, you could use a little more variety." Andi said honestly, causing Wendy to pale. "But I'll let you work on it. For now, let's just head home okay? After dealing with Beatrice and Taylor I need a break."

Wendy just nodded in eager agreement as the two of them teleported back to Andi's palace.

* * *

"Andi, Wendy, back already?" Ida greeted them as they rematerialized on the doorstep of the treehouse. "How did everything go?"

"We had to deal with stupid Beatrice and her stupid apparent god-eldritch abomination killing apprentice. You know how annoying that gets!" The goddess whined as she marched back into her palace.

Ida, the wonderful consul she was, had apparently been working on some papers if the stack of them she was carrying under one arm was any indication.

"So not everything went to plan?" Ida asked with a delicately raised eyebrow.

"No." Andi huffed and crossed her arms, Wendy walking up close to her. "Beatrice decided that her apprentice needed help with chores and decided Storm Spirits would be the answer to her problem."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so I'm going to take a nice hot bath and sleep this annoyance off. Wendy is joining me so I can pamper her!"

"Well, before you go to relax," Ida said, holding out several pieces of paper. "You received another dozen gifts from varying gods."

"There's even more of them!?" Wendy gasped. "Won't they stop?"

"Why would they?" Andi said with a groan. "As the newest goddess on the block and a daughter of Zeus no less, I'm the top pick for any god out looking for a consort."

"I'm afraid as much as you dislike it, it's true." Ida said with a frown. "So how shall we deal with this latest round of gifts?"

"We can't just toss them?"

"You know that's far too rude, Andi. We don't wish to offend."

"Yet it would make me feel better." The goddess muttered and rolled her eyes at the stern look she got. "I know, I know."

Rubbing her forehead, she gave the oread a proper answer. "Get me a list of who gave what gift. I'll start up on the polite rejection letters after my bath."

Man, being a goddess could be such a pain at times.

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**And here's another zanny adventure for our budding goddess! Yeah, I liked the start of this chapter. Wendy with a giant shetland pony is just too cute in my head, so I had to share it. The Noonwraiths were a fun idea and just made it a solemn scene I think. **

**Nameless: And the bit with Beatrice and Taylor is just to remind people (and Andi) that she's got things besides gods, Titans, Gigantes and whatnot to deal with now that she's a goddess. Our version of the PJOverse isn't as neatly divided as canon is after all.**

**And of course, Andi's the new face on the block so a lot of gods want her cute booty. As a trophy no doubt. Ugh, but she's got her own boyfriend so godly suitors can suck it. **

**Nameless: Can't blame the gods too much here. High society, in whatever age, has always seen marriage more about acquiring trophies/connections/etc. than anything else. And gods are definitely a form of high society.**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Twenty One: Halloween Masquerade**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

"Camp is holding a costume party for Halloween?" Andi asked with a raised eyebrow as she heard the daily report of the latest news as gathered by her servants. "Since when did Camp even celebrate Halloween?"

"Apparently Bianca suggested they try it out this year." Wendy informed her with a shrug as she put aside the clipboard she'd been referring to during the briefing. "She wanted to have a taste of how it's celebrated since she missed out on the chance since it only really took off while she was stuck in time inside the Lotus."

"I can see her reasoning." Andi said, nodding understandingly. "But Chiron agreed?"

"He didn't say no and deferred to Mr. D. Since he is the _party _god, do you think he'd disagree?"

Andi nodded. That made sense. As Camp Director, was the only one who could rein Mr. D in at all when it came to matters at Camp Half-Blood. As despite appearances Chiron was someone the wine god respected enough to at least hear out. Most of the time at least. Thus, without Chiron putting his hooves down, there was no way Andi's Olympian brother would let the opportunity for a party slip him by.

"Do you think it would be too forward to invite Will before he does me?" Andi asked her partner even as she mentally penned the invitation she intended to send her lover.

"A little too late for that, Andi." Ida said as she walked into the dining room where the goddess and her Aurae lieutenant were having their working breakfast, her arms weighed down by a hefty stack of letters and scrolls. "He's already sent his. It came in with the rest of the mail."

As she said that, she handed Andi a rather plain looking envelope.

Taking it from her consul, Andi opened it and quickly read the simple invite that Will had penned. Quickly writing a quick positive reply Andi conjured a new envelope, sealing it and summoned the messenger of the gods.

"Lord Hermes, mail for Will at Camp Half-Blood."

"Got it." Her speedster of a brother said with a fraction of his usual enthusiasm as he blurred through the room, taking the outstretched letter in the process.

"Thanks Lord Hermes!" Andi shouted after the messenger god, even as she stood and headed towards her bedroom.

"Andi?" Ida asked questioningly.

"I've got to pick out a costume and get it ready." Andi told her oread mentor. "Just put my correspondence in my office, I'll handle it later."

Wendy and Ida exchanged a smiling look behind the goddess' back, amused at their mistress' lovestruck antics.

* * *

Just as she was about to set out for the party, Andi inspected her costume one last time in the mirror of her bedroom inside her palace. Dressed up in a black leather leotard and jacket, fishnet stockings and a pair of thigh high heeled combat boots, the goddess of the Wild made for quite a fetching Black Canary in her own totally unbiased opinion.

"Are you sure about the fishnets?" Wendy asked, staring at Andi's powerful toned legs.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Doesn't that character dress like a prostitute though?"

Andi shrugged. "That's stereotyping. Besides, what happened to women being able to wear whatever they want as being liberating?"

"Fair. I mean, Will is going to be a drooling idiot when he sees you. All the other little boys there too. And just wanted to point out that's what some people might say is all."

Andi tightened her jacket, pushing out her chest. "I'm hoping to get lucky tonight."

"You have to be lucky?" Wendy tilted her head to the side in confusion. "You're a goddess. You want some, all you need to do is just summon him to your bed. Just make sure to shut your door and put up a sign first. I don't want to walk in on you or something."

"I will." Andi assured her with a giggle.

"Good." Wendy replied with a satisfied nod of her head. "So you ready to go? 'Cos you're gonna be late if you don't leave soon."

"Yeah, I am." Andi said after one final inspection of her costume and an application of her powers to make her hair blonde for the occasion to finish it off. "Thanks for covering for me at the nature spirits party. Tell them all I'm really sorry."

"Don't mention it. And it's the Council of Cloven Elders' own fault for being so slow in sending their invite anyways." Wendy told her with a dismissive wave of her hands. "It's not like they didn't know Camp would be holding their own party and you'd be attending it."

"Still wish I could be there, so tell them sorry." Andi insisted. "I really need to work on my instances."

"I will." Wendy reassured her. "And you really should but you can do that later. Time for you to go. Unless you're aiming to be fashionably late?"

"Not this time," Andi said with an amused shake of her head. "See you later, Wendy."

"Bye, Andi!" Wendy said with a wave even as the goddess teleported down to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

Will paced nervously next to the central hearth of Camp waiting for his lover and date for its inaugural Halloween Costume Party: The Greek goddess of the Wild, Breezes and Wizardry.

"You don't need to be so nervous, William." Lady Hestia said from where she sat next to the firepit poking at the flames with one hand while she cradled the Pithos of Elpis with the other, dressed for the occasion in a costume that made her look like Rosie the Riveter.

"Um, yeah I know, Lady Hestia. I'm just having date jitters. I don't want to mess up."

The child sized goddess giggled, flaming eyes dancing with merriment. "True, being the consort to a goddess can be difficult, but if you were ill fit, Andromeda would have departed from you already."

"That's not really comforting, Lady Hestia."

The goddess of the hearth just shrugged.

"Sorry. I'm a maiden goddess. I don't know the first thing about offering romantic advice. Though," the goddess paused, turning to the storage vessel that she carried everywhere nowadays. "I might have to learn how. I doubt my baby will follow in my shoes in the relationship department and I want to be ready when the time comes for them to come looking for me for advice."

"Uh-"

"Maybe this will help," Andi said as she materialized from nowhere and handed the other goddess a thick tome. "It's a collection of every guide on child rearing ever written."

"Oh!" Lady Hestia cried out in delight as she accepted Andi's gift. "Thank you Andromeda! This is indeed a most thoughtful baby gift."

"Of course! Only the best for my future cousin and their amazing mother."

"You are too kind. But I think I have taken enough of your time, your date is getting impatient."

Will was not! He was honestly far too busy staring at Andi to get impatient. Her Black Canary costume was _very _flattering. It showed off her divine figure spectacularly, both her perfect breasts and her eye catching legs.

"Thanks Will. I'm glad you like my costume." Andi said with an amused chuckle, pulling Will back to the present. "And I have to say, you make a good Green Arrow. You look good in green. I'll have to get a more detailed look. Later~"

Will blushed at the suggestive little hint his lover was giving on what they'd be doing after the party tonight.

"T-Thanks," he stammered out as he struggled to get over the dry throat that Andi's sexy costume had left him with. "I, uh, just wanted to match your outfit."

"And it was a brilliant idea," Andi assured him with a lick of her lips.

"Ugh! Are you two going to the party? Or just spend the whole night just standing here flirting?" Bianca said with a disgusted sound from nearby.

Will jumped and spun to face the daughter of Hades, finding that she was accompanied by her brother and Silena.

"Don't be so jealous, Bianca." Andi giggled. "I could flirt with you too, if it helps, but I don't think you worship me that much!"

Her laughter was like a breeze and was like music to his ears.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, blinking curiously.

"Will was late," the elder di Angelo, who had dressed in a long flowing dress, a pair of fake wings and a halo to pass for an angel for the party, said. "We came to see what was keeping him."

"All three of you?"

"I wanted to see what Lady Andi's costume was." Nico, dressed up as Batman from the 1960s live action television series, said with a grin. "You look great by the way, my lady. Very sexy."

"Thanks Nico."

"I just trailed along for the heck of it." Silena offered as an explanation. She was dressed in a leather jumpsuit that she had matched with a pretty cream colored Noir style trench coat from Saint Lauren that must have cost a small fortune.

"Silena, looking nice." Andi beamed. "Though I have to say you missed out on a Catwoman opportunity. So detective?"

"Nah," Silena shook her head. "I'm Trinity from the Matrix if she had fashion sense."

"I honestly couldn't tell," Will admitted even as both di Angelos nodded in agreement with his assessment.

Silena just shrugged uncaringly.

"Okay~" Andi said, expressing her own skepticism. "That coat is enchanted though, where did you get it?"

"Lord Hephastues gave it to me. It has a charm that ups my agility. Apparently one of the things Mother and Lord Ares didn't tell me about my guns, Love and Hate," Silena explained as she caressed the guns that Will only just noticed she had holstered at her hips. "Is that they had an inbuilt enchantment that made sure I never missed. The damned thing doesn't take into account the limits of my body though and whenever I used them it forced me to contort into some very uncomfortable poses. The coat fixes that by giving me the agility to keep up with the aimbot."

Will joined the demigods in wincing at that. Trust the gods to give gifts without taking things like human limits into account.

"I'm glad you found this out in Camp and not in a real fight." Andi said with a frown.

"Have to agree with that," Silena agreed with a wry grin. "But that's enough time wasting. Let's head to the party already. I want to actually get a chance to party tonight. So let's go to the Big House already!"

"Sure." Andi said as she hooked an arm around Will's right one and they began walking towards the Big House.

As they approached, Will spotted Chiron sitting on the porch dressed up in his Charles Xavier outfit, bald cap, wheelchair and all. He mostly looked the part, though it seemed he had refused to shave his beard.

"Is the Big House really going to be big enough for everyone?" Andi asked as she eyed the administrative building of Camp Half-Blood skeptically.

"It shouldn't be a problem. There aren't that many of us here in Camp to attend." Will reassured her. "Most of those who had survived the Battle of Manhattan that were old enough have moved on to college."

"Yup," Silena added. "Clarisse, for example, went off to University of Arizona while even Travis from Cabin Eleven left to pursue his education."

"And you didn't?" Andi asked the daughter of love worriedly.

Silena laughed darkly.

"Me, go to college?" The berserker of love said, still chuckling. "After everything that happened to me, I am not even thinking about it. At least not now. I'm not in the right headspace at the moment. Don't know if I ever will be."

"Silena, don't talk like that." Andi chided.

"Yeah," Bianca agreed. "Maybe you can go next year? After you've had a break and find your feet again."

"I think I'll be trying a few things to find my place in the world." The child of love shrugged. "I have a few job ideas I always wanted to try out. It should be fun."

"Like what?" Nico asked, curiously.

"Bodyguarding? Maybe becoming a private investigator?" Silena said with a shrug. "I'm not totally sure yet. But enough serious talk already! It's time to party! Party!"

"I have to agree with Silena there," Mr. D said as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere to stand next to their little group. "Leave your worries aside for now and come in! It's party time!"

* * *

"Enjoying the party, dear Sister?" Dionysus asked, his face brimming with merriment as he was sipping some fruit punch and wearing a classical chiton. A laurel wreath dotted with grape vines around his head was wrapped around his head like a crown. He had caught Andi while she went to get a drink from the punch bowl while Will and her friends mingled with the other Campers.

_Someone's in a good mood._ Andi mused and smiled back.

"Thank you Brother. It's wonderful to see you in your element. I'm sure the Campers are lucky to have such a view."

"Indeed!" He beamed, pointing his fruit punch at her. He took a long sip, seemingly emptying the cup thrice over as it refilled itself before it ever left his lips. "Now that Hephestuas is here, I can boss him around to do some of the work for me. It's so good not being the big disappointment right now!"

Andi nodded at this as she made a cup of fruit punch appear in her hand. "That's great to hear. Has he been adjusting well?"

"Bah!" The wine god blew a raspberry. "He's always been a grump. He should be happy that his children are all clamoring to work with him, but he's as stiff as his automations at times. Some flesh bag interaction might do him some good. Now, let me get a good look at you. Hm, getting lucky later, Sister?"

Andi smiled impishly at that.

"Heh, good. It's a party! Be lively, be merry, be euphoric!" The wine god declared as he took another sip of his drink. "Nothing like a good party to set a mood after all."

"Are you drunk?"

"On the party vibes," Mr. D said with a mischievous wink.

"Okay~ I'll take your word on it." Andi allowed with a chuckle. "So _where _is Hephestuas?"

"I did say he was a grump, didn't I? He's still in that cave of his-"

"Bunker Nine?"

"Yes, that place." Mr. D agreed with a nod. "He's stuck in there working on whatever project has caught his attention today. Something something dragon. I don't know, his spawn have been whining about it."

"Hope he knows to keep whatever he is working on safe to keep around the Campers."

Mr. D waved his hands dismissively. "If he doesn't I'll just turn his toy into a squirrel. I might hate these brats, but dealing with their irate parents if I didn't would be more trouble than it's worth."

"Andi, what's taki- Oh! Mr. D, sorry I didn't see you." Will said as he wandered over.

"Tired of waiting your turn with your lover, little boy?"

"He isn't little." Andi smirked and winked at Will. His blushing face was always the cutest.

Dionysus laughed, the purple in his eyes swirling with his humor, before he shot Will a look. One that kept his good humor but was still undeniably serious.

"Andromeda is one of the few sisters of mine I can actually tolerate and I will be most upset if you hurt her." The god of madness warned Will. "So hurt my sister and you will wish for death, boy."

"Aww." Andi said, feeling the sweet gesture in her divine heart. "Thank you Big Brother."

"Don't get used to it. Now go play with your boy toy. Shoo." He waved dismissively.

Andi chuckled and grabbed Will by the arm so as to oblige by dragging him away from the Olympian.

* * *

About half an hour later inside the Big House and with the party in full swing all around her, Bianca was standing in a corner psyching herself up, rehearsing her words in her noggin repeatedly, trying to fill them with brimming confidence.

"I can do this. I'm amazing. Just go up to him and lay it straight. Eye of the tiger! Go time!" She whispered to herself as she lifted the trailing skirt of her white gown and strode forward with the most righteous of purposes!

"Hey! Connor!" She beamed at the older boy, back straight and oozing confidence.

The son of Hermes turned around from the conversation he was having with a few of his siblings. He was dressed as a classic robber, complete with black and white clothes, a domino mask and a small black cap. "Oh, hey Bianca. What's up?"

"Can we talk? Somewhere private?" She asked, amazed she hadn't stuttered at all. Yes, it was going perfectly!

"Sure?" He said as he cocked his head and offered her that dazzling smile of his.

Nodding, the daughter of the underworld spun on her heel and marched off. And just as she planned he followed! Good, she had to be assertive and firm.

_You're a badass. You survived a war with only a little over a year of training. You've got this!_

After finding a quiet spot on the Big House's porch far from everyone else, she turned to look at Connor, mustering all her divine courage!

"Conner, I-I've liked you for a while now and I want to go out with you!" She declared, she blurting out her words in haste so she wouldn't lose her nerve.

Once the words left her, Bianca's shoulders eased as the tension left them.

_Damn! Why isn't he responding? _Bianca thought to herself with growing alarm as the son of Hermes just stood there without replying. _I've been rejected haven't I?_

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Connor leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"It's very brave of you to confess like that, Bianca." The boy said with a smile that made the daughter of Hades' knees weak.

_Maybe I have a chance after all._

"You're a good girl but-"

_Dammit! _Bianca thought as she felt the bottom of her stomach fall out and her heart turn to stone.

"-you are way too young for me. I like you, but not in that way. I hope we can still be friends?"

_...Friendzoned and rejected. Fantastic. Ugh, I want Dad to open a hole in the ground and let me die!_ She thought as her body shook a little, but she refused to cry. The daughter of Hades was tougher than that!

She had to be.

Nodding stiffly, her eyes stinging, the Italian girl said. "I-I understand. Thank you for being honest, Connor."

"I… it's okay. Are you alright though?"

"I'll be fine!" She said, her voice coming out higher than she'd have liked. "I just, you know, need to be alone for a while. Have fun at the party."

Bianca, not wanting to hear any more pity from the handsome boy, ran away to a corner to cry. Andi appeared by her side moments later and offered her the silent support that she needed. Something that Bianca greatly appreciated even as she allowed the goddess to pull her into a hug and offered her shoulder for her to cry into. Something she made liberal use of.

* * *

After making sure Bianca had calmed down and asking Silena to watch out for her, Andi decided it was time to move on to her main reason for attending the party. Though on the way to that, she ended up running into a couple more of her friends.

"Hey Azeios, Lucy, what are you two doing here?" Andi asked as she spotted the two standing at the edge of the forest as she led Will away from the Big House for some fun in the woods.

"Keeping watch, Lady Andi." Azeios replied said with a pleasant grin. "We are security after all."

"You guys didn't take the night off to join the party?" Andi asked with a frown.

"No want to go party. Need dress up! Too troublesome!" Lucy opined with a roll of her eyes as one of her talons scratched a wing.

"Err… Don't you guys already cosplay all the time?" Will asked, confused and looking incredibly cute in the process.

"That different." Lucy insisted.

"How?"

"It isn't, young William." Azeios explained, cutting off what would likely have been Lucy's rambling explanation even before she could get started. "It's just that many of our costumes are not ready. They were damaged quite a bit in the Battle of Manhattan. And many of us are perfectionists, who refuse to participate unless their costumes are perfect. The rest of us are skipping as well out of solidarity with our fellows."

"Oh. Cool." Will nodded.

"Very! I can see why you guys enjoy dressing up." Andi did a small twirl, showing off her costume. "It's really nice and seeing Will's face is priceless."

"Andi!" The boy hissed with red cheeks.

Man becoming a goddess really made her a tease, huh?

"Lady Andi, you going in woods for roll in grass?" Lucy asked, looking Will up and down with narrowed eyes.

"Yup," Andi admitted unabashedly even as Will blushed brightly.

"Then we'll be sure to keep others away." Azeios promised.

"Thanks Azeios. I appreciate it."

"I do too." Will added hastily even as Andi began dragging him past the two friendly monsters.

"Enjoy the sex!" Lucy shouted excitedly, causing Will to blush even harder.

"Oh, I will!" Andi shouted back, making the son of Apollo's blush start literally glowing.

* * *

"You didn't bring Will back with you?" Wendy asked curiously as Andi teleported back into her palace, directly into her bedroom where the Aura was waiting for her.

"No," Andi said with a playful grin. "I didn't need to take him home to have fun with him."

"You two had a romp in the woods?"

"Mm, in some very comfortable flowers I made. It was like making love on a cloud~"

"I can imagine." Wendy said with a blush. "I'll have to give it a try someday."

"You should." Andi agreed as she began to undress. "Though I wonder who my little Wendy will think worthy of her? I'll be judging them harshly!"

She giggled at the thought, like she was a judgemental older sister.

Wendy's pout made her giggle all the more.

"So it was a good thing? Besides the sex I mean?"

"Yeah, it was." Andi replied absently as the goddess getting frustrated with the process of undressing, simply used her magic to do so instead leaving her nude. "Time with family and friends are always good, especially at a party."

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**A small chapter, yes, but I felt it was a nice fluff/filler chapter. Andi having some fun, Bianca trying her luck with love and just a grand ol' time for other characters. **

**Nameless: Yup. Just a short chapter about a party that establishes how things are developing at Camp Half-Blood since the end of the Battle of Manhattan. It's not a perfect look but more will be revealed as the story continues to develop. We don't exactly want to spoil everything yet.**

**Ah, Dionysus continues to be a favorite of mine to write. He's just so dry or bombastic when you need him to be. Truly, he is the voice of the writers! XD**

**Nameless: Mr. D likes Andi? Yes, he does. At least, as he said in the story, more so than he does most of his various half-sisters. Being a misanthropic god, he usually doesn't get along with any of them but he can do that much with Andi so that's a step up right there. **

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Twenty Two: D.R.A.G.O.N.S. (Delayed Recognition of Achievement and Goddess of Nature Strikes)**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

Andi had to admit, being surrounded by over a dozen magical tomes from various ages in history was interesting. Maybe it was her divine mind at work, but it was like she was reading them via proximity alone.

All at once.

It was honestly trippy as hell.

Why was she subjecting herself to this strange experience? Well, blame for that had to be laid at the feet of Ida, the goddess of the Wild's personal consul. The oread having convinced Andi into taking both her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s at once for certification purposes.

"I'm the goddess of wizardry though!" Andi had whined with what she had thought was a valid argument.

"Then it should be easy to take." Ida had countered with her equally valid one.

And that was how Andi found herself studying at Camp, using the training atmosphere that Chiron's sanctuary exuded to aid her studies. That and making full use of Will, her amazingly supportive boyfriend, and all his help.

_He is definitely getting super snuggles later!_ Andi nodded to herself.

"You do know, while you are free to come here because of your godhood, it's not really your domain, Sister." Dionysus stated dryly as he walked over to where Andi had set up her little study area next to the central hearth, Diet Coke in hand.

"Yeah, well, Father lets me stay in Cabin One as long as I want. Frankly, Camp just has such a learning atmosphere that it helps me study. Honest."

"And it has nothing to do with having a nagging Oread looming over your shoulder all the time back home?"

Andi flashed him a bemused smile at that.

"Oh, don't be such a stickler for the rules Dionysus," Aunt Hestia said from where she was washing the outside of the Pithos of Elpis with ash from the hearth. Why she was doing that was beyond Andi, but she trusted her Aunt had her reasons. "If Andromeda wants to study here, let her."

"I'm just pointing out the rules is all," Dionysus said in what sounded dangerously close to a whine.

"Meh, at least she's improving." Hephaestus said as he walked over, his limp looking just a little more pronounced than usual. He glanced at Dionysus. "Better than some whiners."

"What dragged you away from your new man cave?" Dionysus asked, looking honestly surprised to see the god of the forge.

"Meh, I wanted a break. Plus we're the only gods here. I can actually stand you people." As the crippled god handed some contraption to Aunt Hestia that the goddess of family accepted with an exasperated shake of her head.

"Hephaestus, you know you don't have to give me a toy for the baby _every _time you see me right?"

"You're the only other fire deity we have, Aunt Hestia. Plus you were always nice to me when I was younger." The grumpy smith replied with a strained smile, as if he wasn't used to doing so.

Aunt Hestia frowned but said nothing, choosing instead to pat the Lord of Craftsmen and Smiths on the back comfortingly.

"You can't stand your kids?" Andi asked, blinking in confusion at what the god of volcanoes was implying earlier.

"For about an hour, sure. More than that? Well, it gets trying. They just talk. A lot." The smith god grumbled, stroking his smoking beard. "I dunno where they get it. I prefer tinkering in silence. Makes it easier to think."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Dionsysus said, palming his face. "I'm an unsociable mess and even I know they're doing it to get your attention!"

"Really?" Hephaestus asked, looking honestly bewildered.

"Why not do a group project with them?" Andi suggested, setting her tomes down and turning her full attention to the conversation. "I mean, you have multiple workers wanting to learn from _you_. Take advantage of that."

"It'll be a good bonding experience too." Aunt Hestia added.

"Really?" Hepheatus asked, fiddling with his large hands. "It sounds strange."

With a huff and a roll of his eyes, the god of wine walked off.

"You two deal with this lump of idiotium," the god of madness called back as he headed back to the Big House. "I've got paperwork to bug Chiron to do for me."

"Why don't I handle this," Aunt Hestia suggested. "Andi, you focus on your studies."

Andi pouted but nodded.

"Hephaestus, come with me."

The smith god just nodded dumbly and followed the goddess of the hearth, Pithos of Elpis strapped behind her back in its baby carrier, as she headed towards Bunker Nine.

"Man my family is so weird." Andi shook her head with a bemused smile and went back to studying magic.

"It sure is," Will agreed as with the other gods gone, he finally mustered the courage to hand over the tea he'd gone off to fetch for her. "Here's your tea, Andi. But don't you usually prefer coffee?"

"Tea helps me concentrate better." Andi informed him distractedly. "Just put it down somewhere."

"'Kay." Will said as he obeyed. "So need anything else?"

"Nah, just your cute self near me gives me tons of energy!"

Andi was sure he was blushing adorably at that and normally she'd take a moment to appreciate the sight, but she was too immersed in her studies today to do so. She wanted to ace these exams damnit and she was not going to let distractions, even ones as alluring as her lover, sabotage her efforts to do so.

* * *

On the first day of her O.W.L.s exams, the N.E.W.T.s beginning a week after the more basic assessments were finished, Andi teleported to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the American wizarding school. The campus was located on top of the highest peak of Mount Greylock in the Berkshires of Western Massachusetts. Materializing in front of the entrance to the castle which housed the school, she found herself appearing beneath the two marble statues of its founders, Isolt Sayre and James Steward, that adorned the door.

"Very impressive," Andi whispered to herself as she walked past the statues. "Not quite as storied as Hogwarts but still plenty grand in its own right."

Speaking of Hogwarts, when she'd informed Luna and Ron that she would be doing her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s her friends had tried to urge her to take them in Hogwarts, but she had refused. There was simply _too much_ history between her and _that _school for her to even contemplate returning there. Nothing short of a disaster would move her on that front.

She was walking through the castle's entrance hall when she heard a voice calling out.

"Private O.W.L.s candidates, over here please!"

Turning in the direction of the voice, Andi spotted a middle aged wizard that her domain as goddess of wizardry informed her was Professor Agilbert Fontaine, Ilvermorny's Deputy Headmaster and Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.

He was gesturing to a small antechamber off the castle's great hall.

Offering the Professor an acknowledging nod, Andi followed his directions and entered into the room he'd indicated. It had been set up as a testing center, with individual desks set a good distance apart to make cheating difficult.

It took a minute or two to find her assigned space using the stickers pasted on the upper right corner of the various desks that were emblazoned with each candidate's individual code, but once she did Andi sank into the seat without a hint of hesitation.

_Time to get this done. _Andi thought to herself as she began laying out her stationery, totally confident that she would be able to do well. Between being the Greek goddess of wizardry and all her studying she was absolutely sure she would do well. To her these exams were nothing but a formality.

It was for this reason that she was one of only a handful of the other private candidates that weren't looking nervous as they took their seats and waited for the exam papers and the only one who was smirking as they began the exam a few minutes later.

It was a confidence that would remain with her throughout the entire month long exam period.

* * *

"Andi! Your O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. results are in." Ida declared one morning a month or so after the exams as she entered the dining room of Andi's palace, laden down by the goddess' daily correspondence as usual.

"You're early." Wendy noted as she looked up from her breakfast. "You usually only grab our mail _after _the morning briefing. Excited?"

"Even I can be excited, Wendy." Ida informed her with a sly smile.

"Well, I'm not." Andi declared with a shrug. "So put it aside for a bit and let us finish our breakfast. We can see how I aced everything then."

"That confident, huh?" Wendy observed with a raised eyebrow.

"I am the _goddess _of wizardry." Andi reminded her lieutenant.

"Fair, but you could still get an A minus~"

"Not how the grading works, my little Aura." Andi teased the redhead, who pouted.

Eating some of her bacon and polishing off the wooden plate, Andi waited for the wood to sink back into the table, becoming one with it again before finally entertaining Ida. "Alright, pass it over please."

Her servant did so and the goddess opened the letter with her powers and read it over, all in a blink of the eye.

"So how did you do?" Ida asked excitedly as Andi put the results down on the table.

"All Os as expected."

"Os?" Wendy asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Outstanding. It's the highest possible grade." Andi explained. "And according to the International Confederation of Wizards' Educational Office, I've got the highest scores in recorded history. Full marks for everything. In all subjects."

Ida shone with pride at that and Andi couldn't help but roll her eyes at the oread. Sure, it was quite an accomplishment but again Andi was the _goddess of wizardry_! If she couldn't do this much then she wasn't worthy of the domain.

"I betcha your old wizard friends will be so jealous of you when they find out." Wendy commented offhandedly as she picked up the clipboard she used as a reference to deliver her daily reports.

"I guess." Andi shrugged, trying not to think back on that too much. Her first thought was about how jealous Hermione would be and that just reminded her of how that friendship had fallen apart. Something that still stung a great deal.

"Such an achievement is worthy of celebration." Ida declared as she jumped to her feet. "I'll start organizing a party immediately."

"A celebration?" Andi frowned. "Over this? Nah. It's too minor."

"It's still worth celebrating." Wendy insisted. "But maybe not party worthy though. How about some kind of celebratory date with Will or something? It'll add a new dimension to your next date at least."

"Hmm… That actually sounds like a good idea." Andi said, perking up at the suggestion. "Yeah, I'll do that instead. Sorry, Ida, but no party."

The oread sulked a little at that but nodded.

"I understand."

"Good. Then let's start today's briefing." Andi formally declaring the start of work in their household for the day.

* * *

"Wow! This place feels familiar. It's like I stepped back into Hogwarts or something." Andi giggled as she eyed the restaurant that Will had made reservations for. "It even has authentic wizarding paraphernalia! You sure this place isn't run by wizards?"

"Don't think so. Can you sense any?" Will asked her.

"Nope! That's what makes it so weird!"

"The owners are wizard-born, my lady." The waitress showing the two to a private table in a corner of the establishment said in a whisper as they walked through the crowded dining area.

"You know what I am?" Andi asked the younger woman with a raised eyebrow.

The young South Asian woman blushed and nodded. "The bosses told us. They would be here to wait on you personally, but they were sure you wouldn't want the extra attention that would've gotten so they let me handle it instead. Are you really a goddess?"

"**Yes,"** Andi replied, letting a minute fraction of her divine power flow into her voice as confirmation. It was the least she could do considering how accommodating the staff were being.

"Oh! Whoa! I've, uh, never served a goddess before." The flustered woman said as they reached their table and she gestured for Andi and Will to take their seats. "Can you sign something for us before you leave? I think the owners would flip! Man, a real life magical goddess. Crazy what things are hidden in the world."

"Not sure you'd remember any of this, we have ways to prevent you from knowing about our existence, but sure." Andi acquienced easily enough. "Your bosses should remember just fine though. Their wizard blood will help."

"Aw, fiddlesticks." The waitress pouted but perked back up. "Oh well, ain't the first time. So here are your menus, let me know when you want to order. First though, drinks?"

"Coke please." Will said.

"I'll have butterbeer." Andi informed the older woman.

"Gotcha!" The waitress said enthusiastically as she passed them their menus. "I'll be back with your drinks in a bit, in the meantime take your time looking through our menu. Order whatever you like. It's on the house today."

"That's generous of you."

"The bosses said it's the least they could do for their goddess." The waitress said with a bow as she retreated to arrange their drinks.

"I didn't know you had worshippers among the wizards already." Will asked once the woman was out of earshot. "When did that happen?"

"Since I got the domain." Andi told him with a shrug. "All of the wizards who still worshipped Hecate, even nominally, got a burst of divine revelation about me. Sure got a lot of doubting Thomases to change their tune about us gods too. Plus as a mortal I was known too, so that helped."

"You gods can do that!?" Will asked, blinking in surprise.

"How else would people know about new gods that just suddenly appeared? Though it does depend on the people though. Not everyone can hear our divine pronouncements and we can't exactly do it all the time either, Ancient Laws and all that. The thing with wizards is likely a one-time thing for example."

"Huh, neat." Her blonde lover stated as the waitress delivered their drinks.

"Thank you." Andi said before the couple placed their orders for a few wizard themed dishes from the menus they were looking over while they had been chatting.

They weren't quite the wizarding dishes they were billed as, but considering the lack of some of the magical ingredients intrinsic to so much of wizarding cuisines they were nonetheless pretty good approximations. At least Andi thought so based on their descriptions in the menu.

Nodding, the waitress headed to the kitchen.

"To your phenomenal exam results," Will said lifting his glass of Coke for a toast.

"Thanks," Andi lifting her own mug of butterbeer and tapping it lightly against Will's drink.

They both took a customary sip of their drinks before placing them down.

"So how were the exams really? Any different from a mundane one?" Will asked, and began a conversation about the differences between the magical and mundane education systems that would last the couple the entire time they spent at The Cauldron Magical Pub.

* * *

"That restaurant was great Will." Andi told her lover honestly as they walked through the small park that was Hanover Square near the pub. They were arm in arm, Andi snuggling close as they walked the streets of New York. "You are the best boyfriend, I swear."

"Thanks." Will said with a grin. "And it was great, huh? Especially when the owners came out at the end to thank us for stopping by. They were so nice. Guess they would be, you being their goddess and all."

"Yup," Andi agreed. "I'm totally blessing them so their next few descendants are all powerful wizards."

"You can do that?"

"I'm a goddess, Will. Of course I can." Andi reminded her boyfriend with a giggle.

They were just passing the Andaz Wall Street hotel when things got strange. Out of nowhere, the usual background noise that permeated the city abruptly vanished.

Andi tensed immediately, pulling away from Will and summoning Skyline. Her boyfriend was only a second behind her as he too released his bow and quiver from their disguise as the glasses case for his aviators, which conveniently settled on his face as part of the magic that released his weapons. They still weren't exactly in tip top fighting shape, not with Will still dressed up in a suit and Andi in her sky blue slim waist knitted top and sheath skirt.

"What do you think it is?" Will asked as he got back to back with Andi and they tried to spot whatever had brought on the unnatural silence. "And think you can change us into something we can fight better in?"

"No idea. I can't sense what it is. Just that _something _is coming." Andi replied. "About our clothes. If it comes down to a fight, yeah, but it might not come to it. Better to not jump the gun. If this is a friendly visit, looking nice might help."

Sadly, _that _hope was dashed when a barrage of plasma bolts suddenly hurtled their way from all directions down the various narrow streets that surrounded them.

"Technodjinn!" Andi hissed even as she conjured a protective cocoon of air that shielded them from the initial assault and simultaneously used her power to change Will and herself into simple but functional outfits consisting of cargo pants and Camp tees.

"Indeed." Alarak said from where the Technojinn war god was riding atop one of the dozen quadruple walkers armed with massively oversized four barreled plasma cannons that walked towards them, blocking off every street. "Hello, Bane. I was operating in the area and sensed your presence, so I decided to come give you a taste of my Vanguards' power."

"How nice of you," Andi said with a feral grin revealing that reacting to her mood, her teeth had transformed and became as sharp as a predator's. "It saves me the trouble of having to hunt you down. Now let's deliver your scrap to Heph."

"You can try! Vanguards, destroy her!"

As one the walkers unleashed another salvo of their plasma bolts. Andi was having none of that however and sent whirlwinds sweeping towards them. Her magical winds picked up both bolt and machine, and slammed the former into the latter thus destroying the walkers with their own firepower. All within seconds.

"Wow!" Will said, shocked by what appeared to be an easy victory.

Sadly, things weren't quite over yet.

"Tsch! Looks like they'll need a little upgrading." Alarak said from where he stood, seemingly unfazed by the destruction of his minions. "Oh well. I'll have to try harder next time."

With that he leapt onto the roof of a nearby building and began to make his getaway.

"Like fucking hell I'll let you run away!" Andi snarled as she squatted down like a beast and leapt at him. "Will, head back to Camp. I've got a Technodjinn to blue screen!"

"Andi, wait! I can he-"

"That's an order!" Andi shouted back as she continued the pursuit across New York's skyline as both she and her prey leapt from one rooftop to another.

She was sure this was some kind of trap. Alarak wouldn't have retreated so easily otherwise. Even knowing that though, she wasn't about to let this chance to get rid of one of these pesky robo gods go to waste.

* * *

The chase had taken Andi all the way into an industrial area in New Jersey and straight into a war zone. Smoke and fire filled the area around a factory that presumably was Alarak's base, Andi's sharp eyes easily saw through it and what it hid had her baring her teeth in anger.

"The fuck are with the clay freaks? Some Power Ranger minion rejects?" Andi asked as she spotted dozens of unfamiliar giants. They stood seven feet tall, had six arms and looked like clay statues. They were also busy hurling large, sharp rocks they conjured into their hands at an mixed army of Alarak's familiar black and red machines.

"Gegeines actually." Alarak said as he leapt into the heart of a pack of the unfamiliar monsters and unleashed a shockwave of red energy that reduced them into their constituent atoms. "They are servants of the rising Earth Mother."

"Wait! What?" Andi shouted in confusion as she fired a salvo of her wind bomb arrows that destroyed hundreds of both Alarak's minions and the Gegeines. "So that's why you dragged me here? I thought it was a trap?"

"Who said it isn't?" Alarak said just as he teleported away, leaving Andi alone without her quarry and surrounded by enemies.

"Why do you have to be such a prick?!" She roared and stared at the horde of clay and robotic monsters. "You know what? Fuck it!"

Inhaling deeply, Andi let out a piercing wail far greater then her old mortal lungs could ever hope to achieve.

Her Canary Cry shook the very landscape around her as monster and machine shattered due to her vocal prowess.

Standing in the wake of her victory, Andi could only survey the battlefield feeling confused.

"What by the Pit, was this all about?" Andi said, giving voice to her frustration.

"I think Andi," Hecate said as she teleported next to the younger goddess. "The Technodjinn did this to inform you about the Protogenos of the Earth's awakening."

"And they couldn't, I dunno, just ask Alice to tell me? I mean, I get along with her. Mostly."

Her superior just shrugged. "Who knows what goes through the robots' processors?"

"And _she _is rising?" Andi asked, careful not to mention the name of the Earth Mother and accidentally invoking her. "Since when?"

"We are uncertain. But definitely since the end of the Second Titanomachy."

"Is Father and the Council doing anything?"

"Last I heard, they are still planning out our response. Until they make a decision, I advise you to focus on containing the Technodjinn. Olympus cannot fight on two fronts."

Andi frowned but nodded.

"Alright." She said reluctantly. "But I'll be kept in the loop about our war planning?"

"I'm sure you will." The goddess of magic assured her. "But focus on the task at hand."

"Gotcha. I'll get started on seriously hunting down those tin can wannabes ASAP. I just hope it's enough."

"It will have to be. So long as we all do our best, it will have to be." Hecate said ominously. "Or we are all doomed."

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**Ah, and so all the pieces are coming together. The O.W.L.s/N.E.W.T.s, the date and the Puddies, I mean the Gegeines. Yeah, them. So Alarak is still being a tool of a douche-bot, but that's par for the course. Let's hope Andi gets more snuggles out of this, I fear they might be limited soon~**

**Nameless: So this should be the last filler chapter for the time being if I remember our notes correctly. It was basically designed to set up the last arc which is Andi v. Technodjinn with Gaea's looming threat as an ominous backdrop. Hope you guys are looking forward to it. I know I am, since we have so many interesting ideas we want to introduce in this arc.**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Twenty Three: The True Face of Gods**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

_Andi, you sure the Technodjinn are operating out of this place? _Wendy asked skeptically, as the young Greek goddess of the breezes materialized with Skyline's bow form nocked and ready for anything in the deserted main street in the small town of Seminole, Oklahoma.

"All the spoor indicates Alarak fled here." Andi reminded her partner who was currently taking the form of her Storm Mail. "Why?"

_I dunno. I just have a bad feeling about this place. It's too quiet._

"I know. Where _is _everyone?" Andi asked rhetorically as she stretched out her senses and found no one in town. Well, except for what seemed like the local hospital and college at the northern edge of town.

_This is why I don't trust these educational facilities. I watch movies, all the bad stuff happens in colleges. Or hospitals. And they're so close together too! That's double the likelihood of trouble!_

"Wendy we're cutting back on your movie time, or maybe you should just stop with horror altogether."

_...I like the scares._

Andi shook her head in exasperation.

"Why don't we just go check out what's going on, shall we? _Something _has to have turned this place into a ghost town."

* * *

Walking into the small local hospital a few seconds later, Andi was immediately presented by her answer. The whole place looked like it was set up straight out of some movie about a disease outbreak, complete with dying patients lying all over the place.

"What the hell happened here?" Wendy asked, expressing both their shock as they stood just inside the door transfixed by the scene before them.

Andi felt the divine hair on the back of her neck standing up. This was wrong, it felt so very wrong. It wasn't… natural. Not real, not _right_. This wasn't caused by nature or mortals fiddling with diseases.

"Before you do anything Andi, know that _we _didn't do this." A familiar voice said as the young woman with pale skin, short brown hair and large brown eyes that was the preferred form of the Technodjinn known as Alice walked towards them from between the rows of the dying.

"Alice." Andi greeted her sorta friend. "What happened?"

"You'll find out soon enough," the most moral of the robot gods Andi had met so far told her with a frown. "I just came here to tell you that we didn't start this. We are merely profiting off the pettiness of one of your fellow gods of Olympus."

"What by the Pit do you mean?"

Alice bit her lip, clearly tempted to explain but eventually just shook her head and teleported away in a cloud of neon green binary symbols.

"Well, that was less than helpful." Wendy noted with a frown.

"Yeah," Andi agreed with a sigh. "But we can worry about Alice being unhelpful another time. For now let's figure out what the hell is afflicting these people and see if we can help th-"

"You can't." A new woman said as she walked out to greet them from the same direction that Alice had.

She was a blue eyed brunette dressed in what might have once been a set of very professional looking doctor's scrubs. However they were wrinkled and stained enough to tell just from a glance that the poor woman hadn't had the chance to change out of them in a while. Between that and the general air of exhausation she exuded, it was easy to see she'd been busy for a long while now.

"Not unless you're a goddess. And maybe not even then." The woman said with a tired sigh. "Miss Alice was one and even she couldn't cure them. Just make them more comfortable in their final moments."

"A bit open minded, aren't you?" The goddess asked.

A mirthless chuckle escaped the woman, her eyes looking dead. "A bit. But honestly after everything this town and I have been through in the last few days… Well, it's either be open minded or go mad. And I refuse to do the latter while my neighbors are still alive!"

"Are you the only one taking care of them?" Wendy asked, looking around for any other medical staff.

"I had a skeleton crew here, we _were _barely a dozen strong."

"Were?"

"They're either sick, dead or worse."

"Worse?" Andi asked as her instincts went on edge.

"You'll see." The doctor said as her tired visage gained a haunted look and she nodded. "Doctor Mary Sue Stevenson by the way. Who are you?"

Andi opened her mouth to introduce herself and Wendy when the sound of chimes suddenly drowned out the sounds of the dying and bursts of green light appeared all over the place. Out of these flashes of light emerged packs of monstrous cyborgs that Andi recognized from the Battle of Manhattan.

"No, shit!" The doctor shuddered in fear and pulled out a pistol. "W-We need to move! We have to stop them!"

Even as she spoke, she blasted a hole in the head of the nearest cyborg.

"Sorry Dave!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face even as the cyborg collapsed and she sighted her gun on another.

"Wendy!" Andi shouted as she summoned Skyline and sent wind arrows flying, taking out a cyborg with every missile.

"Burn, burn!" Wendy cried out as she began firing off fireballs.

Within seconds the dozen or so cyborgs in the immediate area were dealt with but Doctor Stevenson barely seemed to notice, instead breaking out into a run towards the inside of the building with Andi and Wendy hot on her heels.

"There'll be more of them inside! We have to kill them before they kidnap anymore of my patients and turn them into more of themselves!"

"Damn them." Andi cursed as she flew inside like a zephyr, seeing groups of the poor mutilated innocents that had been transformed into monsters clawing for patients, grabbing them in tight grips and teleporting away.

They were all over the hospital. Literally dozens of them. In response, Andi wrapped her winds around them and tore them to pieces. That got most of them. Others though were burned alive as Wendy lit them on fire. Even Doctor Stevenson got in on the action, firing her gun with impressive accuracy she killed at least three of the monsters.

"Got them all." Andi told Doctor Stevenson as she transformed back into her human form next to the doctor. "They did manage to get a few people before I could stop them though."

"T-Thank you." The doctor said as she moved to help the patients that were still there. She looked like she wanted to cry, but nothing came out and she instead put away her weapon before moving to haul up a nearby patient that had somehow fallen off their bed back onto it.

"Let me help you," Wendy said as she rushed over.

"Thank you," Doctor Stevenson said with a suppressed sob as with Wendy's help they got the poor dying man back onto the stretcher laid out in the corridor that served as his makeshift bed.

"If you want to thank us, maybe you could explain what in the Pit is going on here." Andi said as she put a comforting hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Maybe we can help."

Doctor Stevenson gave a tired sigh but nodded.

"Follow me to my office. We can talk there."

* * *

Sitting in the office, the doctor looked like she aged by ten years as she sank into the plush chair behind her desk, greedily enjoying the small comfort it gave.

Andi sat across from her in a more standard chair, looking as serious as she could. "So, walk me through all this."

Nodding numbly, Doctor Stevenson explained all she knew. Shakily drinking from a plastic water bottle in between sentences.

"It started with the plague." The poor doctor said with a sigh. "It swept through the town in a single day. We all went to bed perfectly fine and woke up the next day on the verge of death. Well, all except for me. I was instantly swamped and despite doing _everything _to call for help from out of town, nothing ever came out of it. It's like nobody could even understand what I was saying."

Andi and Wendy exchanged a look. That sounded a lot like someone was using the Mist to keep this quiet. Who was it though? The Technodjinn? Could they even manipulate the Mist like that?

"So then those Technodjinn cyborgs started kidnapping your patients?" Wendy asked with a frown.

"Yeah, this disease… it's like they want to have it? I don't know why though. I-It just came out of nowhere!" The doctor rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms. "I've tried everything but nothing works. I couldn't even ease my patients' discomfort until that other goddess appeared."

Frowning, Andi cupped her chin as she pondered on this.

"Alice actually helped?"

Doctor Stevenson nodded. "She tried everything she could to save them but couldn't."

"If the Technodjinn were the ones to cause this disease then why would she help?" Wendy said, looking confused.

"Maybe they didn't." Andi said as a disturbing conclusion began to form in her mind. "Maybe she was telling us the truth when she spoke to us when we first got here?"

"That one of the Olympian gods caused this? Surely you can't believ-"

"An Olympian god?" Doctor Stevenson said in a gasp, her face pale. "Like Apollo?"

"He is a god that can forge diseases."

"No, no! It can't be true!" Doctor Stevenson said, crying out in dismay. "This can't be my fault!"

"What do you mean?" Andi asked as a sinking feeling began to overcome her.

"T-There was a guy! At the bar a while ago. He was chatting me up, really laying it on thick. It was cute, but I wasn't really in the mood for it and told him off. He looked pissed but left."

"He called himself Apollo didn't he?"

The doctor nodded with a horrified look.

"...Even for him, this seems too much. Lord Zeus would surely say something for such an action." Wendy frowned.

"What's a small town of a few thousand people in the grand scheme of things, Wendy?" Andi told her partner with a dark look. "You know how they were back in the old days. They used to destroy whole cities. What's a few thousand people?"

"It's a waste of possible worship!" Wendy pouted.

"Again. What is the worship of a few thousand?"

Andi and Wendy's conversation were cut off when suddenly Doctor Stevenson threw herself at the goddess' feet and clutched desperately at her jeans.

"My lady, please tell me what I need to do to save my town! Please! I'll do anything! Anything at all!"

"Is that a ring I hear?" A light male voice asked as Apollo appeared, looking like some doctor from a Telly show that Andi couldn't properly recall but vaguely remembered.

"Lord Apollo," Andi and Wendy greeted coldly.

"Lord Apollo! Please lift your curse. If you do that, I'll do anything you ask of me!" Doctor Stevenson begged, still prostrate on the ground.

"Would you now?" Apollo asked with a smug grin. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Lord Apollo-" Andi began but was stopped when her half-brother raised a hand to silence her.

"Stay out of this Andi. This is my business now."

Andi obeyed and closed her mouth but that did not stop a massive frown spreading across her face. Satisfied that he wasn't about to be interrupted now, Apollo smirked and looked down at the poor doctor with lecherous want.

"What I want, my dear doctor, is _you_." Apollo said with a disgusting grin as he savored his victory. "I want you from this day forward to become mine in every way, shape and form. To be my slave."

The doctor hesitated for a second. Horrified by what he was demanding of her. Yet, that lasted for only a moment before she was fueled by determination.

"If you swear by all you hold dear that if I do so that you'll save my town, then I'll do it. Happily."

"I swear on the Styx that if Dr. Mary Sue Stevenson accepts to be my slave I shall release Seminole, Oklahoma from my curse."

A boom of supernatural thunder sounded in the distance and Andi couldn't help but pinch the bridge of her nose. It was a minor release but a needed one for all the anger bubbling at this, this _childishness_!

"Ugh." Andi grumbled, looking on with distaste. _Artemis? Sister, I need some backup here. Apollo's being creepy and killing a few thousand people just to get a girl._

"Now Mary Sue, swear on the Styx as well."

There were tears in her eyes, but Doctor Stevenson did not even hesitate as she opened her mouth to doom herself.

"I, Doctor Stevenson, swear-"

"Stop!" Lady Artemis demanded, her voice radiating animalistic fury as the goddess of the hunt appeared in her child form in a stream of dazzling moonbeams.

"Apollo, what is this madness?" The older goddess demanded, staring up at her twin with her furious amber eyes.

The sun god paused at seeing her there and looked at Andi with annoyance. Andi herself just pretended to look innocent, offering him a tiny smile.

"Tch, just business Arte."

"So madness. And here I thought Dionysus was the crazed one." Artemis said with a shake of her head. "Lift your curse and stop this madness or I will punish you."

To emphasize this point, she raised her bow and leveled it at her twin's groin.

"No! Please Lady Artemis! I am doing this willingly!" Dr. Stevenson said, jumping to her feet to stand in front of Lord Apollo with her arms spread out to shield him.

"You only say that because you fear that Apollo will not lift his curse."

"And can you promise me that he will if I refuse? Or that one of you can lift it?"

Artemis frowned and shot Andi a look, who could only shake her head. Disease was firmly in Apollo's domain as the god of plagues. There was no way she could work around his magic and neither, she imagined, could Artemis.

"I don't think even an Oath on the Styx can do it. He'd just weather the curse and shrug it off. But that just means even if he's already sworn to do so if the doctor agrees, he doesn't need to lift it either."

"But I would be incentivized to do so," Apollo said, leering at Doctor Stevenson meaningfully.

Artemis scowled all the harder at that. "I will be informing Father about this Apollo. Even for you this was in poor taste."

The god of the sun shrugged, an 'innocent' smile on his perfect face.

Andi shook her head, looking as disappointed as Artemis felt at their brother.

"But enough dilly dallying, Mary Sue, make your Oath." Apollo said, radiating lust. "I want to sample my new property."

The doctor nodded and still crying made her Oath.

"I, Doctor Stevenson, swear on the river Styx to be Lord Apollo's loyal s-slave in exchange for his lifting of his curse on Seminole, Oklahoma."

There was a boom of supernatural thunder and suddenly the doctor was surrounded by a burst of bright light. As it faded, gone were her scrubs leaving her nude except for a collar and leash that Apollo held in his hand. The sun god was not satisfied with just this humiliation though, and had used a tiny fraction of his power to transform her into an immortal effectively dooming her to an eternity of slavery.

"Go to my palace on Olympus," Apollo ordered his new slave. "I will be there shortly."

Tears still streaming down her face, Doctor Stevenson nodded and was teleported away.

Without his slave to act as a meatshield, Artemis finally took her shot and an arrow planted itself into his groin.

"Ow~!" The sun god howled in agony. "Was that really necessary, Arte?"

"Yes, yes it was. You were monstrous today, Apollo." Artemis said, glaring at him furiously even as the god of healing healed himself.

"Whatever you created, the Technojinns wanted it." Andi informed the sun god. "And they made off with several mortals filled with the stuff. Let's hope they don't weaponize it against Camp. We're still recovering from those we lost in the Battle of Manhattan."

Apollo just scoffed.

"Isn't that why _you _are here, Andi." The god of light said with a shrug. "You're their Bane. It's _your _job to prevent that. So go do it already."

"Yes, thank you very much for making it more difficult. Have a good day with your concubine." Andi said with as much respect as she could muster, which wasn't much at all, and offered a small bow.

"Slave, Andi. Slave." Apollo corrected with a smirk.

Andi's hands twitched as she had to actively stop herself from summoning Skyline. Artemis had no such restraint and simply proceeded to shoot her twin in the groin once more.

The goddess of breezes treasured the lecherous god's howls of pain.

"Go Andi. I will deal with punishing Apollo." Artemis urged. "The Technodjinn _must not _be allowed to get their hands on Apollo's plague."

Andi nodded and, spinning on her heel, transformed into a breeze and left the hospital with Wendy following closely behind.

Both of them feeling utterly filthy over this whole episode.

* * *

Seminole State College was a pretty standard American Community College and its campus reflected that. Or it would have if not for the additions that the Technodjinn had made to it. All over the place were now scattered slots along the wall, kind of like compartments that more often than not housed one of the monstrous cyborgs standing upright and staring out into space with a blank eyed look.

_Are they asleep? _Wendy asked as she transformed into her Storm Mail form.

Before her partner could even finish her question, the answer presented itself as the cyborgs jerked to life and marched out of their alcoves, advancing menacingly towards Andi. Like the mechanical zombies that they were, the cyborgs raised their arms as if reaching towards her hungrily. However, unlike normal zombies the cyborgs' arms were equipped with weapon implants from which they shot beams of green plasma at the goddess of the wild.

"Yeah. I am in no mood to deal with you. Not after the day I've had so far." Andi declared with an angry growl. "So buzz off!"

Calling on her powers, she converted that last shout into a powerful Canary Cry that shattered the very electronics that were animating the corpses attacking her, causing them to collapse to the ground as their cybernetics disintegrated into gold dust.

_Think that got them all?_

_I hope so. _Andi thought, her anger still at a vicious boil. _I want to get as far away from this town as quickly as possible and that means beating the circuits out of whichever Technodjinn douche is running this place pronto._

"Whoever is in charge of this sick operation, show yourself already!" Andi roared, giving voice to her angry frustration.

"Gladly, Bane!" A sick conglomeration of a dozen different voices replied as a single powerful green laser scythed through the entrance lobby that Andi was standing in, forcing the goddess to jink through the air in evasive maneuvers before it cut off.

"My, my, you are difficult to pin down aren't you?" The source of the disturbing voice said as it revealed itself to be a Frankenstein's monster made out of the stitched together parts of multiple people and augmented with an assortment of cybernetics.

While it maintained a vaguely humanoid shape like its minions, this Technodjinn stood at least ten feet tall and had to bend over like a hunchback just to properly fit in the building. It also had at least three arms that Andi could see, each of which by the skin tone still visible under the inhumanly pale pallor that it shared with its subordinates alone obviously originally belonged to different people. On its shoulder was mounted a large cannon with what looked like a liquid metal muzzle that had fired the laser from earlier but was now reconfiguring as if it was switching weapons. Its face was a mishmash of grafted skin stretched across a metallic skull and had a pair of implants for eyes that vaguely resembled a set of googles.

All in all, it looked very much the kind of monstrosity that would command cyborg zombies.

"I've got a name. Use it!" Andi shouted at the Technodjinn angrily as she fired a vertical tornado at the robot god.

"Are we exchanging introductions now?" The abomination said with a chuckle even as an energy shield that wrapped around its body allowed it to weather Andi's attack without sustaining any damage. "If so, then you may call me Doctor Borg, Andromeda Aurae. Remember that name well for the short time that you will still live!"

With that taunt, his shoulder cannon finished its reconfiguration into a missile battery and fired off a barrage of micro missiles at Andi.

_Shit! Wendy, outside! We need more space to evade! _Andi ordered her partner even as she blasted the roof of the building open to allow the Aurae to pull them to safety.

The missiles were relentless though and they followed after her, rapidly closing the distance despite Wendy's best efforts at evasion.

_Can't shake them._

_Don't worry. I got this._ Andi reassured her Aurae lieutenant as she expertly fired wind arrows from Skyline, knocking the missiles out of the air one after another causing them to explode in ominous green explosions.

With that immediate threat dealt with, Andi turned to Doctor Borg and found that the Technodjinn had followed her out of the building and was now standing in the carpark looking up at her with a confident grin. One that the goddess of breezes dearly wanted to punch right off his face.

"So you can evade that as well?" The monster asked, sounding terribly amused for whatever reason. "Well, let's see how well you can manage against a more substantial arsenal shall we?"

With that his body was surrounded by ominous green light that seconds later shot up into the air and transformed into a massive octahedron-shaped starship that put the entire college campus in its shadow. A ship that almost immediately began lashing out at Andi with lasers, plasma bolts and all manner of energy weapons.

_Olympus! That must be his divine form! _Wendy cursed as she desperately tried to dodge the storm of projectiles sent their way. _Andi, we can't-_

_I know! _Andi sent back even as she gathered her power.

In a burst of golden light, she too transformed into her divine form. Now a tiny pixie, she weaved through Borg's barrage. Her graceful, almost playful motions making their life and death struggle seem like it was little more than a game.

She, of course, did not limit herself to evasion and even as she danced through the air, her wings of Mist and life energy were busy lashing out at Borg's massive ship body. Stretching immensely from her tiny body, they snapped like whips as they struck the vessel in a bid to smash it to pieces but were rebuffed time and time again by its powerful shields.

_Because it just _had _to have shields, didn't it!? _Andi cursed as she switched from using her wings as whips and instead had them fire bolts of energy at Borg instead, only to see him weather the changed attack with equal indifference.

"**You think such pathetic attacks would be enough?" **Borg taunted. "**Try harder, Bane!"**

"**What did I tell you about using my name, you knockoff Frankenstein's monster!?"**

"**Attempt to ridicule me as much as you want but me and my children are much more efficient uses of the raw materials that make up the human body than what nature came up with!" **Borg shot back with a demented laugh as he fired a massive beam at Andi.

It was so huge that despite her incredible speed, Andi still only barely managed to fly out of its firing arc. The surrounding landscape was permanently scarred though as the beam carved a deep trench through the earth.

"**Raw materials!? Is that all you see humans as?" **Andi shot back angrily, firing a dozen spiralling horizontal twisters at the Technodjinn only for them to be effortlessly tanked by his formidable shields.

"**I could call them meatbags if that soothes your oh so delicate sensibilities."** Borg said with clear amusement. "**Whatever you call them though, it does not change how worthless they are. They are little more than inefficient biological machines. Only through conversion to my children can they transcend and gain worth."**

"**As what? A bunch of mindless zombies?" **Andi asked, revolted.

"**As efficient tools for something greater: Me!" **The evil god declared pompously.

"**Is that why you came here? To collect more 'tools'?" **Andi snorted in disgust as with a beat of her wings, a dozen twisters screeched into existence and made to collide with the Technodjinn mad scientist.

"**No, that I can do anywhere." **The machine god countered as he let the attack splash against his shields and he counterattacked with a missile barrage. "**I came here for a specific little gift your god of plagues was nice enough to leave lying around."**

"**What the hell do a bunch of machines need with a biological plague?" **Andi demanded as she fired from her bow. Instead of arrows, thousands of wind blades shot from her weapon and proceeded to cut the missiles into pieces.

This still left hundreds of blades flying at Borg, but like all of Andi's other attacks so far they too failed to make a dent against his powerful shields**. **

"**As my brother Alarak showed you, a war is coming. One in which we will need every weapon we can get our hands on. This is just one of them." **Borg said as he fired a translucent beam into the distance which somehow ripped a large chunk of earth out of the ground and pulled it towards Andi and himself.

"**This is not the way!" **Andi retorted as she dodged out of the way and the chunk of earth slammed harmlessly against Borg's shields. "**We shouldn't involve innocent people in our wars!"**

"**Tell your sun god that." **Borg said with a spiteful chuckle as he unleashed another super beam that Andi once more only narrowly avoided and which dug a deep trench into the surrounding countryside.

At the reminder of what Apollo had done, Andi felt her anger bubble to the surface one more. Deciding not to let it go to waste, she used it as fuel to let out a Canary Cry in the hope that the sound waves would do something against her opponent.

If it did, Borg certainly didn't show it beyond his shields flaring for a moment.

_Crap! I'm running out of ideas. _Andi realized with a frown.

_Andi! I've got an idea to knock its shields down. _Wendy suggested suddenly as they weaved through a net of lasers trying to cut them to pieces.

_What do you have in mind? _Andi asked curiously. Wendy usually left the thinking in battle to her, so she was honestly plenty surprised her partner was making a suggestion.

_Don't you have a spell that over stimulates the nervous system? The Cruciatus Curse? Betcha it can do the same to this guy's electronics. Or at least some of them._

_The Torture Curse!? You can't be serious! _Andi couldn't help send back even as she gasped whilst shooting down a set of missiles Borg had fired her way.

_Would you honestly mind if you tortured this sicko?_ Wendy asked with the mental equivalent of a raised eyebrow.

_No, but… _Andi began and tried to come up with a rebuttal but failed. _Alright! It's worth a try anyways._

"**Hey, Borg! Eat this! **_**Crucio!**_"

At her incantation, a beam of red light leapt from Andi's outstretched hands and slammed into Borg. The effect was immediate and the whole vessel wobbled in the air as if shuddering. This was soon followed by a host of jerky motions as the Technodjinn suffered under the effects of Andi's curse.

"**W-What have you d-done to me!?"** Borg cried out in recognizable pain as small explosions began to riddle the surface of his ship body and his shield flickered. "**H-How are you affecting my system like this?"**

"**A magician never gives up her secrets." **Andi shouted back tauntingly. "**But here's another one for you to ponder. **_**επικαλούνται: κατάρρευση **_(Invoke: Implosion)**!"**

The flickering of Borg's shields had created brief instances where he was vulnerable. These openings were tiny, lasting little more than a second or two. Too narrow for all but the luckiest mortals to exploit, but to a goddess?

It was child's play.

As her spell struck true, space began to distort from within the divine ship, creating a powerful vortex that that started to suck in everything around it thus destroying the vessel from the inside.

"**No, NO!" **The ship boomed as it started to break apart.

Borg was not going to just leave without a parting shot though and even as his voice was reduced to a garbled mess as his body crumbled, he shouted his defiance. "**How DArE yOU?! MY V-Ven-VENgeANCe wILL bE WITHout MeRCy!" **

These were his last words though as with a whimper, the last of Dr. Borg's divine body was sucked into the vortex Andi's spell had created and erased from existence.

"**Tch, go po**ut to someone who'd care." Andi scoffed, returning to her mortal guise. She was panting from an admittedly rather tiring fight, dodging all that firepower thrown her way wasn't easy after all, but was nevertheless sporting a winning smile across her face.

"Man, you can be scary when you try." Wendy pointed out as she retook her own humanoid form to stand next to Andi.

"Thanks," The goddess replied with a smile. "But it isn't a total victory. He transferred his consciousness out of that ship at the last second and got away."

"Again!?" Wendy said with a groan. "Why are these Technodjinn so bloody hard to kill?"

"If they were easy to finish off then they wouldn't be the threat that they are," Andi reminded her lieutenant.

"I know, but still-" Wendy didn't finish her sentence, instead opting to trail off in a wordless grunt of frustration.

"Yeah." Andi agreed. "Let's just go shall we? I don't want to be here any longer."

That sobered Wendy up immediately and she shot the nearby medical centre where Apollo had revealed just how monstrous Andi's fellow gods could be one last disgusted look.

"Yeah, let's get out here." Wendy agreed. "I need a long bath to wash off the stink of this place."

Andi nodded. She didn't think a bath would be enough but it was definitely a step in the right direction.

"We'll take a soak in the hot tub together." Andi told her partner as she pulled the younger girl into a hug.

Wendy nodded and they both teleported away at last.

* * *

A few days later, Andi found herself on Olympus meeting up with her superior, Hecate.

"Hi, Lady Hecate." Andi greeted, trying not to let her annoyance at being called away from her hunt of the Technodhinn show. "I am busy dealing with some Technojinn issue. So I hope this won't take too long?"

As much as she hated it at times, she _could not _make waves in godly society. So she had no choice but to be polite despite her mood.

The taller magical goddess gave her that ever knowing smile she was famous for. It made Andi's hackles rise since Apollo was a seer too and he was on her shit list right now but she restrained herself from reacting. Barely.

"There is about to be an issue in the Wizarding World. One that will need your attention and should it be resolved in a satisfactory manner will greatly aid you in your efforts against the Technodjinn."

Andi frowned as she sat down on the chair opposite Hecate at the table in the cafe on Olympus where the older goddess had arranged their meeting. "What problem?"

Before her fellow minor goddess could answer, Hebe teleported to stand next to their table.

"Girls! You will not _believe _what's going on right now! Follow me!" She spun around and headed off, clearly expecting them to follow.

The goddesses of magic and wizardry exchanged a look before simultaneously shrugging and got up to trail after the excitable Hebe.

She led them to the steps of the Council Chamber of the Olympians and a sight that truly blew their minds.

Before them were the Big Three - Even including Hades, even though it wasn't the Winter Solstice- presenting a united front against a sole god:

Apollo.

The air was charged with a sense of fear and it was clear that the god of the dead was using his Helm of Darkness to cause fear and terror to a bound Apollo. A fact made even more clear by how the sun god was squirming like a scared little boy and trying to get away from the Silent One. Trying and failing as the Celestial Bronze chains that were wrapped all around him and looped through a ring embedded in the ground kept him firmly in place. The fear radiating from the helm had to be at its maximum because even Hecate, who being a denizen of the Underworld probably had ample experience with its power, looked like she was having a minor panic attack just by being near it.

As her Uncle Hades did this, both her Father and Uncle Poseidon took turns blasting the demented sun god with the Master Bolt and Trident of the Sea. Their attacks unerringly finding their mark in the god of light's groin.

"What the Pit is happening here?" The young goddess asked, her eyes unable to peel themselves after from the divine trainwreck in front of her. In fact she was doing her best to etch this scene into her memory forever.

_Was this what she thought it was!? Was Apollo really getting his just desserts for being an absolute piece of shit? _

"Father was beyond angry about what Apollo did in Seminole. Our Uncles too." Hebe told the two like the gossiping goddess she was. "So they decided that they needed to heavily punish Apollo for what happened, especially with what he did to that poor mortal doctor. They called it one of the most barbaric actions that a god has done as of late. Something that was worse than even some of our worse atrocities from back in the old days. Considering the Oath she made, they can't exactly free her, not without causing her to suffer Styx's wrath but they can make him treat her properly. This is part of that, this punishment will remind him that he needs to treat her with respect. Or that's what the lesson is from what I gathered."

"And making it public serves to further humiliate him and to make him an example to other gods so they know the consequences for being a monster like he was." Hecate added with an approving grin. "Appropriate."

Upon hearing this, that justice was being done for all those poor mortals, Andi felt a sigh roll out of her tired divine body and she finally managed to look away from Apollo's comeuppance. She had honestly thought that he would get away with what he'd done and that had made her deeply uncomfortable. Not only from being a fellow god to such a monster, but a deep fear that if given time she might one day end up becoming just as terrible as he was. She had thus been out of sorts ever since the fateful events in Seminole.

In taking her eyes off Apollo's just punishment, her electric blue eyes caught sight of a thankfully fully clothed Doctor Stevenson standing off to side with an adult sized Aunt Hestia who seemed to be safe guarding her for now.

And sharing popcorn with the poor abused woman. Man her aunt could be as sadistic as her brothers when she wasn't dolling out her sweet auntie routine.

It was a deeply unnerving realization.

One she was still processing when the childish form of Artemis walked up to Andi, standing shoulder to shoulder.

"Not all gods are like Apollo, Sister." The huntress said, looking both disappointed and saddened when she gazed at her brother. "_Most_ of us have outgrown being barbarians."

The goddess of breezes nodded, feeling very, _very_ relieved indeed.

"That's good."

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**Yeah, not the best showing of the gods, but you got to remember that they can be such petty brats. This is par for the course when dealing with 'rejection' apparently. Or at least with Apollo from the times he was spurned. **

**Nameless: Don't believe us? Go read the Trials of Apollo. He does go **_**extremely **_**overboard when dealing with rejection. Not as extreme as we made him be here, but we honestly do not think his actions here were much of a stretch from what he did in canon or in the myths.**

**At least we got to see Alice again, however brief. Hopefully the Techie's don't go into biological weaponry. Seeing as they are pretty much immune to the stuff. XP**

**Nameless: Hope you liked the glimpse we gave you of Dr. Borg. The Borg are inherently scary but we tried to add our own little spin on it. Not sure if it makes it scarier or less. Not even sure which of those we wanted, though we can only say that we tried to add our own original spin to them.**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Twenty Four: Styx Has Her Due**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

"To the end of O.W.L.s!" Dean Thomas offered as a toast as he, Seamus, Neville and Ron clinked their glasses of firewhisky together.

"To the end of O.W.L.s!" Ron joined the others in echoing the toast.

"Can't believe they're finally over." Neville said as he leaned back into his chair in the Gryffindor common room where the post-O.W.L.s party was being held by the House's male Fifth Years before taking a sip of his drink.

Since the N.E.W.T.s were still ongoing they couldn't exactly throw a full blown party without disrupting the Seventh Years' revision, so their celebration amounted to simply them huddling in a corner of the Common Room and engaging in some underage drinking of alcohol that had been smuggled into the castle and provided to the underage boys courtesy of Ron's twin brothers Fred and George. They _could _wait for the year end post-exam party... But after surmounting the hurdle of the O.W.L.s, the last paper having ended earlier in the day, they just _could not_ wait any longer. So their little drinking session was a nice compromise.

"Yeah man," Seamus said in agreement after downing a large gulp from his glass. "I know these exams are important but seriously did they really have to be _that _draining?"

"Yeah! It's like ten times worse than the normal year end exams!" Dean declared with a groan.

"Which is why I still find it crazy that Andi took both her O.W.L.s _and _N.E.W.T.s together this year." Neville said with a disbelieving shake of her head. "Is she even human?"

"Not anymore," Ron said with a laugh.

"Whatcha mean by that?" Seamus asked with a grin. "You saying she's what, a goddess? I know she used to be your best friend, but that's a little over the top yeah?"

"Seamus is right," Dean said with a nod to the Irish half-blood. "You like her or something?"

Ron's danger sense was tingling but the firewhisky was starting to kick in. Helped along by the dozen or so glasses he'd 'sampled' earlier in the day from the bottle that his brothers had supplied him for this celebration even before he and his roommates had sat down tonight. As a result, he was fueled by too much reckless, liquid courage to notice.

"Nah," Ron said with a chuckle. "Just saying the truth is all. Since she's a demigod turned goddess."

Immediately, the sky resounded with supernatural thunder but none of the revelers noticed. Instead, they just played it off as the sign of an incoming storm and kept drinking. Normally Ron would not have been so foolish, but he was a little too busy deflecting his friends' teasing.

"Oh~!?" Seamus said with a mischievous grin. "So you're saying she was hot before but now that she's shown that she's smart too, you found her even more hot?"

"No, no!" Ron said, waving his hands frantically in denial.

"No need to be shy about it," Dean said with an exaggerated lick of his lips. "Andi is smoking hot."

Seamus and even the usually shy Neville nodded, albeit the latter was sporting a blush while he did so. Ron blushed too, Dean wasn't wrong. Andi was _incredibly _attractive, especially after becoming a goddess. But she was his best mate! He didn't think of her that way!

He was about to tell the guys that when suddenly he found his body acting out of his control and giving voice to words that were not his own.

"_Heed my words, this is Hogwarts' last year! The new one will start but never finish, ending instead in disaster."_

Even as he finished uttering the words, a feeling of dread filled Ron as he knew what they really were. They were a prophecy! That knowledge settled into his mind with a certainty that had to be divine in origin. Fear washed away any trace of alcohol induced foolishness from his system and he realized what he'd done.

_Oh shit! I broke my Oath! _Ron thought with dawning horror.

"_That's_ your deflection? Really Ron?" Dean said with a laugh even as Seamus and Neville just looked confused. "Are you drunk or something?"

_They don't believe me!? _Ron said, his horror growing by the minute though his rational mind quickly reasserted itself. _Of course they don't! What I said was totally crazy!_

Even if he _knew _it was the absolute truth of what was about to happen.

_I'll have to tell someone who _will _believe me._

"Maybe," Ron said with a forced chuckle. "I'll, uh, go to the loo and wash my face. Maybe that will clear my head a little. Can't be totaled even before we really get started with our celebration, can I?"

With his excuse made, the youngest Weasley son slipped off his chair and all but ran up to his dorm room's bathroom. His friends jeered and teased him about how he was just running away from admitting how pretty he thought Andi was, but he couldn't care less. Not when something as important as the fate of Hogwarts was at stake!

Inside the empty bathroom, Ron rushed to the nearest mirror and began praying.

"Andi! We need to talk! Now! Something _very _important has just happened!"

For a second, the redhead thought his friend had not heard him and was about to repeat his prayer but was saved the trouble when the mirror's surface suddenly shimmered to reveal the image of a tired looking Andi.

"What is it, Ron?" Andi asked snappily as she ran a hand through Hedwig's feathers and fed her familiar some bacon.

"Andi, thank you for answering my prayer."

"Just tell me what's wrong Ron. I'm tired and am in no mood for pleasantries."

_Could goddesses even get tired?_ An idle part of Ron's mind wondered, even as he suppressed it brutally. Now was _not _the time for such musings.

"Andi, I just broke my Oath and I think I was smacked with the curse of prophecy for it! And I made one about how Hogwarts is going to be closed down!"

"That's not how Styx works, Ron." Andi said with a shake of her head. "If you _did _break your Oath, she wouldn't give you a powerful gift like prophecy. She'd make your life hell instead. Betcha you're just imagining things. You _were _drinking and tipsy."

"You don't believe me." Ron realized as he recoiled in horror as the knowledge of the true extent of his curse settled into his mind with the same divinely inspired certainty that he knew about his prophetic powers.

_I am doomed to give prophecies but never to be believed. I'm a modern day Cassandra of Troy!_

"If there's nothing else, it's been a trying day hunting Anemoi Thuellai and I would really like to rest. So good night."

Ron could only nod absently. He was too consumed by terror to do anything else.

It was not until Andi's image disappeared and the mirror returned to normal that Ron finally collapsed to his knees and cried out in despair, at last giving vent to the turmoil that had come to grip him.

* * *

Even as Ron lamented his newly cursed fate, a goddess with a face with delicate and sublime features, ebony hair, and obsidian eyes gleaming with absolute hatred hovered over the Bloody Lake. Unseen by the mortals within, she looked towards Hogwarts castle and in particular in the direction of a redhead wizard with contempt, her black silky robes fading at the trims into billowing volcanic smoke that writhed in yet another visible display of her displeasure.

"Oath-breaker. I have nothing to do with what happens next." The goddess Styx, for that was who this goddess was, said with malice. "But I nevertheless take pleasure in its coming. If only all oath-breakers could be punished as fully as you will."

Looking away from the castle, the goddess looked down towards the churning Bloody Lake.

"Know that you have my blessing in what you are about to do, monster." Styx told the twisted lake. "Deliver the oath-breaker's most just punishment."

Taking this as its cue for action, the monstrous waterbody shifted its magic and began to bring a substantial portion of it to bear against the castle's wards particularly those around the pipes that led from its depths into the school. As it did, the ancient wards slowly began to erode away. The process was so slow, the damage so minute that it was barely noticeable at all.

But Styx was a goddess and she noticed it just fine and it brought a satisfied grin to her face.

* * *

On the first day of the next school year, Ron entered Hogwarts castle not full of excitement like he usually would have every year before but instead full of trepidation. How else could he feel when he knew what lay ahead? Not that anyone believed him about it.

He had spent the whole summer trying to warn everyone he could that Hogwarts was doomed but no one was willing to hear him out. Not his parents when he begged them not to send him and Ginny back to school. Not his friends. Not the Professors. _No one_ believed him. The only one who had was Luna. But she and her father had promptly disappeared shortly afterwards. Which meant he had no help from _that _quarter.

So it was that Ron was tense throughout the feast, the sorting and all the way till he prepared for bed later that night. He was constantly on the lookout for whatever might be the cause of the terrible future he'd prophesied. Yet nothing stood out to him.

The only thing out of the normal was the fact that the castle's water was all tinted slightly red but the Professors had easily explained that away by informing everyone that the filtration spells in the pipes needed refreshing which would be completed shortly and assured everyone that it was perfectly safe to drink.

That night as the castle's living occupants lay crumpled on the ground, their beds, or slumped over toilets, surrounded by puddles of their own urine and feces those assurances would ring hollow indeed.

* * *

"A-Anyone a-live in here?" Hermione said as she weakly pushed open the door to the Sixth Year's boy's dorm, thankful that unlike with the stairs to the girls' dorms the one to the boys' dorms didn't keep out the other gender. Things were terrible enough as is, having to deal with that on top of everything else might just have been the straw that broke the camel's back.

Shaking the random thought out of her head, the muggleborn surveyed the room. The first thing she noticed was that the room smelt terrible. Much worse than even a typical boy's dorm. Covered in shit and piss as it was that was to be expected. Between that and it being in no different state than the rest of the dorms made it bearable.

The excrement and blood, many had pissed and shat themselves so badly they'd torn something, all over the place had transformed the Gryffindor dorms into a scene out of a horror movie. But that wasn't the worst part of it. It was the silence that frightened the budding young woman the most. The portraits in the Common Room were nowhere to be seen, and that was bad enough because they never feld! But even worse than that was the way that _everyone _she'd found in the dorms so far were motionless corpses.

And she'd checked almost everywhere by this point. After checking all the girls' dorms, she was certain that of the female Gryffindors she was the only survivor. And the tally was just as grim among the First through Fifth Year boys' rooms too.

The silence that haunted her was finally, blissfully broken by a groan. She rushed to the sound, nearly tripping over some clothes left scattered about and barely managing to keep from slipping in the puddles of filth that covered much of the floor. Seeing the familiar head of ginger, relief flooded her veins.

"Ron!" The muggleborn witch cried out as she fell to her knees by the bedside of her former friend and pulled him into a hug, heedless of the disgusting state of his pajamas. Hers weren't any better anyway and now wasn't the time for such concerns. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"H-Hermione," Ron said weakly as he tried but mostly failed to return the hug. "P-Pray to A-Andi. W-We n-need her h-help."

"W-What good would that do?" Hermione stuttered as the charms she'd used to fend off the effects of whatever deadly malady had killed almost everyone in her House began to fade. As they did, she could feel her gut churning uneasily.

"S-She's a g-goddess n-now. S-She can h-help." Ron said as he lost control of his bowels himself for what must have been the umpteenth time since last night and soiled himself again.

In any other situation, something so disgusting would have had Hermione pull away in revulsion. But instead she just hugged Ron in comfort, ignoring it altogether. Something she did by the tried and trusted method of thinking about something else. Like how the idea that _Andi_ of all people becoming some celestial being was positively ridiculous. Sure, a demigod made sense from the evidence she had been shown, but turning into a divine being? Who would let that happen!

"W-We have t-to try." Ron insisted, sensing her hesitance.

Hermione was about to disagree when the churning in her gut reached a crescendo and against her best efforts, her magically full bladder and bowels emptied themselves.

"O-Or w-we'll all die." Ron told her, looking Hermione in the eye with a level of seriousness that she had never seen from him.

Blushing scarlet at how she'd just humiliated herself in front of a boy, one that she even fancied a little no less, she just nodded.

"A-Alright," she said, hiding her face with her hair. "What do we need to do?"

* * *

"That's a good boy. That's right, you are such a good boy!" Andi cooed as she scratched Hunter's chin. They had been playing fetch all morning, it was a fun pastime for the two and her lovable pooch deserved some attention from her. Especially since she had been too busy lately to give it to him what with all the shenanigans she had been getting into as of late. "Now let's try three tennis balls at once!"

Hunter's eyes gleamed at the challenge!

"Alright, ready! Set! Gooo-!"

Her words faltered when a prayer rang out in her noggin.

_A-Andi! It's Hermione, please, please hear this! W-We need help. So many are dead, please hear this. We need help!_

The wailing plea from Hermione caused Andi to stay in a throwing position, the balls in her hand falling to the ground as she listened to the words.

"Hermione? What happened? What's wrong?" She asked through the prayer.

_Merlin, i-it worked! Y-Yes, Andi, we need help! S-Someone poisoned the whole castle! Almost everyone is dead, we need help! And Ron… He's dying! Please! Save him!_

"I'll be right there!" Andi assured her wizarding friends before turning to the empty spot to her side. "Wendy!"

"Ready and waiting, Andi!" Her faithful Aura lieutenant said as she materialized, her arm raised in a salute.

Andi nodded even as she reached out to her superior. She wanted answers damned it.

_Hecate, is this what you meant by an _issue _in the Wizarding World!? _Andi sent her superior telepathically, her incredulity clear.

_This is… Beyond my expectations. Styx went crazy this time it seems. _Hecate sent back sounding both shocked and appalled.

_Styx did this!? Why? _Andi replied, even as the answer dawned on her.

_I think you know why._

_Ron broke his Oath… _Andi didn't need her divine insight to know that was the case, not with Styx involved. It had to be about the Stygian Oaths that she'd foolishly had Ron and Hermione make all those years ago and if that was the issue then it was almost certain the redhead which broke his. _But this, this tragedy is completely disproportionate! Surely she's broken some of the Ancient Laws by-_

_I have not. _A new unfamiliar voice echoed into Andi's mind. _The disaster at Hogwarts is not my doing. If anything it is yours, Andromeda Aurae, for is it not you who created the monster known as the Bloody Lake that is responsible for this?_

_The Lake did this!?_

Styx's only reply was to laugh maliciously as she pulled away from her mind.

_Andi, considering the scope of this crisis… You might want to bring along specialists._

Andi sent a burst of agreement before quickly conjuring a piece of paper with a scribbled note for Dionysus and Chiron.

"Deliver this to the Big House at Camp Half-Blood ASAP." Andi declared holding the missive out where a Aura materialized and reverentially took it from her.

Andi waited till the messenger nymph vanished to carry out her task before teleporting herself and Wendy over to Hogwarts to begin trying to help handle the disaster.

* * *

In a zephyr, Andi appeared in the Gryffindor common room and immediately felt a sense of nostalgia. It was squashed by the crushing silence and the lack of overall life she could sense in the castle. That and the puddles of drying shit and piss that seemed to be everywhere. Though they paled in comparison to the many, many dead bodies that littered the room.

"What in the Pit happened?" She asked as Wendy appeared next to her.

"Ugh, it smells all gross." The little Aura said, pinching her nose and floating off the ground to escape the filth that covered the floor.

Andi herself ignored it easily enough. Animals did the same after all. Though that this was a human domicile and this was distinctively inhuman behavior _did _unsettle her.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She called out to the tower.

"A-Andi! Up here!" The muffled call of Hermione rang out from one of the boys' dorms. Immediately, Andi transformed into a gust and was before her and Ron within moments.

"Gah!" Hermione yelped in surprise while Ron groaned in a weak greeting.

"What the fuck…" The goddess murmured as she looked around. "What happened here?"

"The w-water." Ron managed out even as his bowels let out a painful sounding rumble and he voided them. Not for the first time if his stained clothes and bed were any indication.

"It's the Lake's fault." Hermione added as she shifted uneasily, blushing as she tried and failed to hide the fact she too no longer had control over her bowels. "It poisoned the castle's water supply."

"Fuck that lake, seriously I'm going to ask someone to drain that thing. Or burn it." The goddess snarled but took a breath to calm down. "Let's fix you two first, can't have a conversation with you two blowing your bowels. Wendy, use the Feather on them."

"Righto," Wendy said as she materialized next to Andi and pulled her Phoenix Feather from its usual place as an ornament in her hair. It glowed with a fiery aura that quickly spread over the witch and wizard, healing them of the worst of their injuries.

"Oh my god, er, goddess." Ron said with clear relief. "J-Just let me clean up, yeah?"

Andi did that for both him and Hermione with a wave of her hand, but grew a frown as she did.

"Wendy, why do they still seem like they're half dead?"

"I dunno," the Aura said with a frown as she looked at her Feather with narrowed eyes. "The Feather is working fine. I think, maybe, whatever poison or magic or whatever the Lake thing used is just _that _deadly?"

"Deadly enough to resist the power of a Phoenix Feather?" Andi asked, her frown deepening.

"Hey, some of the old stuff can really be scary."

"But the Lake is new." The goddess whined, even if she knew that didn't mean it wasn't powerful. She had first hand experience of just how powerful it could be after all. She turned back to her two, well, old schoolmates and assessed them again.

_They aren't up for it. I'll have to call in reinforcements._ Andi concluded as she turned away to address empty space. "Alright, when I got here I sensed some life left, so I want you two to head outside while I go round them up."

With a soft whistle, almost too quiet for human hearing, several Aurae appeared. All young, roughly Wendy's height with their hair being of different shades of color that reflected the climates from which they hailed.

"Alright, I need you girls to find all those living in the castle. Be it human, pet or elf. I want them out by the front of the castle, got it?"

"Don't bother with searching the rest of the Gryffindor dorms," Hermione said, looking out a window and sporting a haunted look. "Everyone else here is dead."

"Everyone!?" Ron asked, looking horrified. "Ginny?"

Hermione nodded, eyes pinched shut as she broke down into sobs. The reality of the death that surrounded them finally hitting her like a ton of bricks. Ron soon joined her, pulling her into an embrace as they both broke down.

"Like you heard, just focus elsewhere…" Andi frowned as she felt her heart pang with sadness. _What a waste of life._

"Yes Lady Andromeda!" The Aurae saluted and disappeared in a chipper breeze.

"Let's go, you two." Andi commanded softly as she helped them to their feet and began guiding them towards the door whilst also using her powers to conjure a breeze that blew the stink and budding decay away from them.

"And I know this isn't the best time, but is Luna-"

"S-She s-should be f-fine," Hermione managed to stifle her crying long enough to say. "S-She didn't s-show up for s-school this y-year."

Frowning at this, the goddess sighed. "I'll have someone check up on her. That doesn't sound like her."

_Hey Lady Andi, mind giving us a lift to, um, Hogwartys? _Percy's voice suddenly filled Andi's mind as he reached out via a prayer, or his version of it anyways. _Rachel said it would be best if you created a portal or something. She said speed is for the best, whatever that means._

_Right, I'll set it up. Thanks for getting on this one, Percy. _Andi replied as she reached out to some of the nymphs in the Forbidden Forest.

_Guys, I need you to set up a portal to Camp Half-Blood for me. I'll lend you some of my power, but you set it up for me alright, I kinda have my hands full up at the castle. _Andi told the various local nature spirits as she fed them a sliver of her power.

_At once, our lady. _The nature spirits replied in unison as they immediately got to work.

"Right. In the meantime," Andi said even as she finished off her various telepathic conversations. "Let's get you two out of here."

"Yeah," Ron said with a despairing look. "But could we gather the bodies? I-I don't want to just leave Ginny here. Not like this."

"We'll have to leave that to the first responders, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said as he limped his way into the dorm room supported by a cane. "I am glad to see you survived. You as well, Ms. Granger. And it is a pleasure to see you Andi. You've made something remarkable of yourself it seems."

"Fawkes help you out, Dumbledore?" Andi asked, feeling the similar effects to that Ron and Hermione were sporting from Wendy's feather. "And yeah, I've become something _special _alright."

"Barely in time, young lady." He nodded his head. "I thought it was age at first and so did Fawkes. Thankfully, we realized it wasn't before it was too late and his tears managed to save me."

"Where is Fawkes?" Andi said as she herded all three wizards down the stairs that separated the boys' dorms from the Gryffindor common room.

"I have him healing as many as he can with his tears. He's in his prime right now, so he should be able to help most of those that survived."

"We can corroborate that, my lady." One of the Aurae Andi had sent out earlier said as they returned. "He's also carrying out the survivors one by one and laying them down on the lawn outside the castle."

"Good. Girls, help out as best you can. Grab a few dryads and set up a triage where he's set the others down. By the way, how many survivors are there?"

"A little over a couple dozen." Another of the Aurae informed her grimly.

"At least it isn't a single digit." The goddess said with a sigh as she crossed her arms. "What a mess."

"I see you have the situation here in hand," Dumbledore said with a nod and stumbled towards the Gryffindor common room's fireplace. "I'll go to the Ministry and call for help. The illness must've addled me, I only thought to do that now."

"Yes, it leaves your head feeling like it's wrapped in cotton wool. Makes it very hard to think." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Sounds nasty." Andi commented, her teeth grinding together in anger at the horrible disease that the Lake had unleashed on _school children_!

She reined in her temper though. Losing her cool now would not help things.

"Yeah, go get some rest afterwards though. I know you want to help, but even a great wizard needs some shut eye after this." The goddess of the wild firmly told the older man as he tossed some floo powder in the miraculously still roaring fireplace.

With a weak, but confident smile, Dumbledore nodded and, muttering out his destination to the magical flames, walked through the now green blaze.

"Alright, let's get you two out of here." Andi told her old schoolmates.

They both nodded and made the slow walk out of the castle. Andi would've teleported them but considering their weakness, she wasn't willing to risk it. Who knew if their bodies could handle it?

* * *

"Seriously guys, thanks for the assist." Andi told her cousins with honesty as Percy, Bianca and Nico stepped out of the portal she'd conjured for them and walked over to where she stood in front of the hastily created hospital tent on the lawn in front of Hogwarts' main entrance. A depressingly small tent for a depressingly small amount of survivors.

The three demigods had been summoned by Andi's hasty missive to Camp before coming down to the castle. Having not known what to expect, Andi had simply asked for Camp's finest. Apparently, someone at Camp, probably the Pythia Rachel Dare, had known who best to send. With the son of Poseidon for the water issue and the children of Hades' affinity with death, hopefully they could settle this.

"No problem." Percy said, his eyes looking over at the Bloody Lake, a pained grimace on his face.

"There's a lot of death here. Are you sure this is a school ground? Because a lot of it feels so old." Bianca said, eyes darting around seeing spirits only she and Nico could perceive.

Well technically Andi could too if she wanted, but unlike the children of Hades she didn't have the ability on as default and she would rather not. Death really wasn't her thing.

"A lot of new souls though." Nico informed them as they walked up to the castle. "Some seem to be sticking around while others have already gone to the Underworld."

The goddess of the wild let out a sigh at that. "That's good, I guess. I'll have to give Charon some drachma to file them quicker. Otherwise, he'll just make them hang around the D.O.A. aimlessly for a couple centuries for the heck of it."

"How many were in the castle?" Percy asked as Andi began leading them into the tent.

"I'd say roughly five hundred plus?" Andi guessed as they arrived. She spotted the familiar bushy hair of Hermione as she helped Wendy whilst the Aura went around using her Phoenix Feather to aid her in healing the sickly survivors.

"Hey!" Andi called out to them, grabbing their attention.

"Andi," Wendy and Hermione both greeted tiredly as she came over. The latter especially so since she was still recovering herself from the damage caused by the disease that the Lake had created. Despite that though, the headstrong witch insisted on trying to help.

"How are things?"

"There hasn't been any more deaths." Wendy said with a sad smile. "Not much else to report than that."

"The Headmaster hasn't got back either." Hermione added.

"He won't be back for a while." Andi told her with a shake of head. "He passed out shortly after flooing to London."

"That explains why Fawkes flashed away just now." Wendy said with a sigh.

Andi just nodded, before changing the topic. "How's Ron?"

"Same as everyone besides Hermione." Wendy told her with a frown. "Even with healing whatever the Lake did to them has left them completely drained both physically and magically. Most of them have fallen into a coma like sleep as their bodies try to recover."

"And you managed to escape that?" Percy asked, looking at Hermione suspiciously. "How?"

"I, uh-"

"She didn't. She's just better at powering through it than most. That and her body seems a lot better at operating on low magic than the others. She's liable to drop at any moment."

"I'm fine." Hermione insisted defiantly.

"And she's too stubborn to just lay down." Andi added with an exasperated shake of her head.

"Reminds me of Annabeth," Percy said with a chuckle.

"In more ways than one," Andi said with a laugh of her own. "But thanks Wendy, Hermione. You two better get back to looking after everyone. I'll deal with letting them know what they're here to deal with."

Both girls nodded and quickly walked off to continue their rounds.

"So let me guess, we need to go kill that Lake that Wendy mentioned? The one outside that looks like it's full of blood?" Percy asked, looking at Andi incredulously.

"Honestly, I didn't know the end goal was when I summoned you guys for this quest." Andi admitted sheepishly. "I was kinda in a rush and didn't know the details. But now, yeah, that's what I want you guys to do. Man killing a body of water has to be a new one."

The demigods exchanged a look.

"Rachel did say to just defer to Lady Andi when we got here." Bianca said with a shrug.

"She didn't bother with a prophecy?" Andi asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Nico nodded. "She said it's not a real quest. Just monster extermination."

"At least the girl's direct. I'll give her that much." Andi snorted. "A good trait for an Oracle."

"Don't they need to be all double meaning and self fulfilling?" Percy joked with a grin.

"Exactly." The goddess said as she giggled into her hands.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "I know you two are joking and all but direct is ten times better."

Both her brother and the son of the sea nodded in agreement.

"Talking about being direct, maybe we should get on with the mission?" Nico said with a frown. "I promised Cameron to play a round of Mythomagic with him tonight and I don't want to be late."

"You've got a date?" Percy blinked in surprise. "With Cameron from Hermes Cabin?"

"Yup," Nico nodded. "And like I said I don't want to be late."

"You won't be." Bianca assured him. "Right, Lady Andi?"

"Not if I can help it. Come on, I'll walk you guys to the Lake's edge." Andi said as she gestured for the demigods to follow.

They walked in silence away from the tent and towards the lakeshore. Percy looked relaxed, but Andi knew that was a mask and like the di Angelos he was psyching himself up for the fight ahead. He was just a lot less obvious about it.

She had just finished making this observation when a lance of bloody water shot out of the lake directly at her. The demigods scattered even as Andi began to fly away from the battle that was about to begin. Nico had already drawn his own sword and summoned his shield while Bianca had brought out her barbed spear as the churning entity that was the Blood Lake shot a volley of its blood lances at them.

"Oh what the Pit!?" Andi whined even as she saw Percy quirk a brow in her direction even as he used his hydrokinesis to deflect one of the bloody lances that the Lake had sent his way. "I hate having to leave this to you guys, but-"

"Yeah, we get it." The son of Poseidon grumbled as he brought out Riptide. "We've got this handled."

"Thanks. I promise to make it up to you guys!"

"Don't go setting precedents, Andi." Percy shouted as he immobilized a tentacle of water the Bloody Lake had extruded to try to smack him and the di Angelos. "You're a goddess now! You can't go just rewarding us demigods for doing our jobs. It'll piss the other gods off. Favoritism and all that."

Andi pouted, it made sense but this was her problem and they were fixing it. It felt cheap to not reward them.

"Since when did you know this?" Bianca asked, sounding shocked even as she sent boulders flying at the Lake with swings of her lance and her geokinesis.

"Annabeth explained it to me." Percy shouted back whilst he fought to keep the Lake immobilized even as it created three new pseudopods that it attempted to use to crush them, an increasingly difficult task if the sweat on his brow was anything to go by.

"Less talking, more killing the crazy monster lake please." Nico shouted back as he and a small cadre of skeleton warriors he'd summoned hacked at the lake with their swords to little effect.

"Listen to Nico," Andi suggested as she finished her retreat from the battlefield. "And good luck. See you guys in a bit."

* * *

Percy honestly wished he had stayed in bed today, but when he heard something had killed off nearly all of Andi's old school and Chiron wanted his help in dealing with the monster, he'd hurried back to Camp as fast as he could. Something with that kinda kill count _couldn't _be allowed to walk around.

Though killing it was probably gonna be easier said than done.

"Guys! It's getting harder to keep it frozen by the second." The son of Poseidon informed the di Angelo's as the strain of attempting to do so with his hydrokinesis caused sweat to stream down his face like a waterfall. "Any ideas on how to kill this thing before it overpowers me? 'Cos if we don't I'm not liking our chances against a whole freaking lake. The damned thing could just wash us away in a tsunami if it wanted to!"

"Can blood boil?" Nico asked as he deflected a deadly lance of blood with his sword.

Percy had tried to stop the Lake from shooting out the damned things, but he already had his hands full with restraining the monster's pseudopods and its attempts to transform into a gigantic wave to sweep them away.

"Yes. Dad joked about it when we last talked to him!" Bianca shouted as her spear was swinging around in a deadly dervish of black Stygian Iron. "But I dunno if I can manage a volcano big enough to boil this lake off on my own. Nico, come help me."

"Gotcha," the son of Hades said as he raced over. "Skeletons protect us from the lances while we work. Phalanx wall!"

The undead warriors couldn't talk but they nodded and quickly formed up into a protective ring around the two children of the Underworld. Within this circle of rusted weapons and animated bone, the two half-bloods of Hades clasped hands and began pooling their power. Something that had an immediate effect as the ground beneath them began to rumble unnaturally.

The Lake seemed to sense the danger and redoubled its efforts to fight the restraining power of Percy's hydrokinesis, causing him to fall to his knees at the sudden increased strain.

"Woah, holy crap." Percy muttered as he could feel the ground shaking. Violently, like either Lord Hades or his dad was pissed at something and knocked over a chair. Or stubbed a divine toe.

At the same time, the largest volley of blood lances yet shot out of the monstrous lake and flew at the di Angelos like homing missiles. Thankfully, their undead protectors' shield wall was surprisingly effective and held. Sure a skeleton warrior here or there got its shield smashed and run through, but they just shrugged off being impaled, tossed aside their old ruined shields, pulled another out from the Underworld - Percy hadn't known they could do that - and got back into formation.

_Undead are bullshit. _Percy concluded with a pout even as the rumbling of the earth finally reached a crescendo and with a sound like a massive bomb going off a pillar of lava suddenly shot out of the centre of the monster lake.

_Huh, so that's what the outside of a volcanic eruption looks like. Much better view then from the inside. _Percy thought idly as the lava began piling up around the Bloody Lake and forming into a mountainesque shape. Something was off though.

"Uh, shouldn't it be I dunno dying?" Percy asked with a frown as despite large chunks of its body being boiled away by the lava, the Bloody Lake seemed as voluminous as always. It seemed that every time part of it was reduced to gold dust an equal amount of its bloody water just appeared out of nowhere to replace it. All that the rapidly forming volcano seemed to be doing was push it up off ground level as it caught the monstrous water body in its rapidly rising caldera.

"Oh horse shit. Is it honestly fighting it off?" Percy asked as he grunted, stomping his foot in the ground to keep his stance as he could feel the pull in his stomach trying to rip free via his bellybutton at this point.

"No," Andi said as she appeared next to it, a dark frown on her face. "It's just not dying. Like something is refusing to let it."

"So we can't kill it?" Nico shouted from where he was still helping Bianca form the new, still erupting volcano.

"Maybe if we ask it nicely to stay dead?" Percy asked with a grimacing smile.

"I don't think we can kill it with kindness." Bianca argued as her body shook from the strain of channeling too much power.

"No, but if we can't kill it then we can only negotiate." Andi concluded with a scowl. "Much as I hate to, it's our only option. Percy, you're up."

"Huh? Why me!?" Percy said with a groan even as he already knew the answer.

"Because it hates me and you are the closest thing we have to a water negotiator being a son of Poseidon and all. Unless you want me to phone in Triton or Kymopoleia."

Percy sighed and nodded.

"Okay, fine. But let me just say that this plan is stupid."

"Noted." Andi nodded with a smug little smile. "Let's just get this over with, alright?"

"Let's." Percy said with a resigned nod.

* * *

"So you just want to be left alone?" Percy asked the humanoid avatar made of its constituent bloody water that the Bloody Lake had created for the negotiations as he stood across from it on the monster's new waterline in the caldera atop its new volcanic home.

_Yes! _It said in the form of a few bubbles noises that only he, and probably Andi, could understand. _No more wizards on my shore. No more demigods. No more goddesses. I just want peace!_

"I mean, yeah, that's cool and all but you could have just said so without all the murder. I'll be honest, I kind of want to dust you for all those kids you killed."

_They started it. Besides I had tacit approval from Lady Styx. I'm hardly to blame._

"You can always be blamed for murder." Percy told it, his eyes narrowed. "Do this again, and I promise I will find a way to end you. Permanently. Not even Tartarus will be safe for you."

_Bold words, hmph! But threats aside, can you make the wizards agree? _

Percy shot a look behind him to where Andi was watching the negotiations from a distance, something the Lake had demanded before it even agreed to talk. She nodded.

"I'll put in the word, but if not you're going to have to live with it. You've got a mountain between you and them now. That's gotta be enough."

_Hardly._

"Well it better." Percy said, a touch of menace in his tone.

The Lake's avatar's shape lost cohesion at its edges at the display, perhaps expressing its fear, but it nodded.

_Very well. But I reserve the right to defend myself if they choose to antagonize me._

"Defend. Not assault. If I hear you messing around for giggles, I'm cashing in a lot of favors to have you removed."

The shape nodded before melting away, slithering like a slimy snake back into the rest of the Bloody Lake.

_Asshole._ Percy fumed internally. He wanted to rip the whole lake apart, tear it asunder but whatever was leaving it alive wasn't letting _that_ happen anytime soon.

It felt too hollow to even call this a victory.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Dumbledore shouted, getting into Andi's face as she explained to him the terms of the agreement that Percy had struck with the Bloody Lake. "We can't abandon Hogwarts! We've been in operation for a _thousand years_!"

"It's that or risk the Lake repeating what it just did or worse," Andi told him, undaunted by the Headmaster's bluster. "Do you want to see hundreds of _school children_ die on your watch again?"

Dumbledore flinched back at the reminder of the tragedy that had transpired.

"A school is a school, Dumbledore. The lives of the students matter more." Andi continued sadly, even a touch torn. "We can't kill this thing. As long as it's somehow immortal, learning magic is going to have to happen elsewhere. At least for the childrens' sake, right?"

"But-"

Before Dumbledore could muster another argument, the matter was taken out of his hands as suddenly the magic of Hogwarts shifted and everyone within its grounds were consumed by a brilliant white light. Andi could have fought the magic at work but she sensed it wasn't malicious and so let it run its course. When the light faded, they all found themselves outside the Hogwarts grounds altogether with its front gates slamming shut forcibly behind them.

"Huh, leave it to the school to protect all those within it with what it can." Andi commented with a sad smile. "I'm sure you feel responsible for this, don't you Hogwarts? Thank you though for doing the best you could."

_My work is not done. _The castle replied, its voice sounding like the melodious union of innumerable children. _The Lake harmed those under my care. I will never forgive it for that! I _will _make it pay!_

_Hehe, give it a punch in the water dick for me, Hogwarts. _Andi told the sentient masonry.

The goddess of the wild got a telepathic thumbs up in reply even as Mist rolled in from nowhere and surrounded Hogwarts, its new volcano and the Bloody Lake. Within moments, they all vanished, absorbed into the realms of Hellenistic myth and fated to appear somewhere, sometime else to serve as a mythic locale and challenge for some intrepid heroes in the future.

"Wha-!? What just happened?" Dumbledore asked in confusion, but Andi just ignored him.

"It's a whole new chapter, huh?" Andi wondered aloud as she spun on her feet and walked away. "Dumbledore, I'm leaving. My nature spirits will be too now that your Mediwitches and Healers have arrived. You can handle the rest."

Without waiting for a reply, Andi transformed into a zephyr once more and teleported away with her subordinates and the half-bloods she'd recruited.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Andi asked Hermione worriedly.

The emaciated young woman nodded. Despite all the treatment she'd received from St. Mungo's and the healing that Andi had arranged, the damage that the Lake's disease had done to her still clung to her like a vile cloak. Just like it did with all the other survivors.

"Someone has to be Ron's mouthpiece." Hermione told her with a fond glance at the redhead who was dozing off in the wheelchair behind them both. "If not his words would never be believed. It might not work, but hopefully if I repeat his words rather than others hearing them directly it'll raise the chances of them being believed."

"Yeah, but does it have to be you?"

"Yes," Hermione affirmed with a firm nod. "I can't let something like Hogwarts happen again. I can't let Ron's prophecies go unheeded."

"Alright, but Oracle stuff isn't fun. I've seen my fair share of depressing things it can lead to. Be careful."

"I can handle it." Hermione declared boldly. "Besides, Ron has no choice in the matter does he? And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I walked away and left him to such a grim fate."

Smirking, Andi nodded. "Nope. Be good to him and live a long happy life. It's all I ask… Okay, 'Mione?"

"You should go, Andi." Ron said suddenly, revealing that he was awake. "But don't teleport. You have visitors outside."

Andi frowned and looked to Hermione.

"Go. I'll take good care of him." The muggleborn assured her.

Andi just nodded and walked out of the small cottage that the two now shared on the grounds of the recuperation home that the wizards had dumped them in to recover. As she did, the familiar banks of Mist rolled in to surround the cottage and transformed it into an ivory tower before disappearing it away to wherever it now fit into the Hellenistic mythos.

"Good job, Andi." Apollo said as he materialized next to her. "A Stygian Oracle? It'll make a wonderful addition to our collection!"

Dr. Stevenson, dressed in a fashionable pants suit thankfully but still sporting the collar that marked her enslavement to the god, let out a sigh of frustration at her master's words before she followed it up with a smack to the sun god's head.

"Be nice, Lord Apollo." She chided her master. "Lady Andromeda is probably feeling terrible at the costs involved with creating said new Oracle."

_Bold of her. _Andi mused as she nodded to Apollo, who seemed to be ignoring his slave entirely. "It wasn't planned, unless you saw all of this happening?"

"My power of prophecy is not unlimited." Apollo admitted with a shrug and a disarming smile. Not that it worked on Andi at all. "Most of the time I just leave it to the Oracles themselves to do their jobs."

"That better be true, Apollo." Hecate said as she joined them in a burst of multicolored fire. "Because if I discover you let so many of our wizards die just to secure a new Oracle, there will be a reckoning."

"You want me to swear on the Styx?" Apollo asked, sounding thoroughly amused by the whole thing.

"Lady Hecate, sorry, but you mind dealing with this?" Andi asked tiredly. "'Cos I'm too tired after everything to deal with this."

Hecate shot her a sympathetic look and nodded.

"Go home, Andi. I'll handle this."

"Thanks," the goddess of wizardry told her superior honestly as she teleported away.

As she rematerialized in the entrance hall of her home however she was greeted with an urgent hoot from her faithful delivery owl who stretched out a leg laden down by a letter tied to it.

"I've got wizarding mail?" Andi blinked in confusion. Considering almost all her correspondence now got delivered by the Hermes Express, getting old fashioned owl mail was plenty surprising. "Who's it from?"

_Your friend Luna. _Hedwig helpfully informed her as Andi removed the letter.

"Luna?" Andi gasped urgently as she hurriedly opened the letter, eager to find out what had happened to her missing friend.

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**Man, now this was a chapter! I know some parts were gross, others sad, but I think this one really shows Andi in her element as a goddess. In some capacity at least. **

**Nameless: Yup. She really had to take charge a bit as goddess of wizardry with this. Speaking of goddess' taking charge… Styx was a bitch wasn't she? Well, as far as I can tell from her limited characterization in the Trials of Apollo, she comes across as being very vindictive when dealing with Oath-breakers so as extreme as what she condoned here is, it seems like something that she totally would do.**

**And of course we made Hogwarts the most badass Hogwarts ever. The eternal battle of lake versus a castle. Truly epic. I salute thee, fine castle, go to battle with valor! **

**Nameless: And it also shows how we envision that Hellenistic myth gets added to in the modern age. After all, while the PJOverse operates **_**a lot**_ **on new renditions of the old classics, new stuff must be added to it occasionally right? With as much of a lived in world as it is, it boggles the mind to imagine that not happening ever.**

**Myths are a wide canvas, anything can happen to it. I think? Maybe I'm saying it weird. **

**Nameless: I think you got the point across nicely enough.**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Twenty Five: Roman Debut**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

A day after receiving Luna's letter, Andi and Wendy materialized just outside the maintenance service tunnel that ran parallel to the Caldecott Tunnel in Berkeley Hills, California that served as the hidden entrance to the valley that housed Camp Jupiter and New Rome and was met by the seer standing there waiting patiently. She wasn't alone however as standing on either side of the service door to the tunnel was a legionary of Legio XII Fulminata, the last remnant of the once powerful Roman military and the Roman counterpart to the Greek Campers of Camp Half-Blood.

"Greetings Lady Andi, Lady Wendy," Luna greeted them both with a polite bow. "I am honored that you accepted my humble request to visit New Rome."

Unlike Luna who had clearly expected Andi's arrival, the two legionaries were startled by her sudden appearance and brandished their weapons in alarm. The boy on the right drawing an imperial gold gladius whilst his female counterpart on the left leveled her imperial gold tipped hasta spear at the goddess. Either acting on her prophetic vision of the event or pure situational awareness, Luna reacted quickly to defuse the situation.

"Georgina, Jake, lower your weapons before you insult the goddess." Luna barked at her fellow Romans. "Now!"

Both legionaries, Georgina and Jake apparently, looked at each other uncertainly and Andi decided to give them a break. Releasing a smidgen of her divine power, she wrapped it around herself like a cloak. The reaction was immediate. Georgina and Jake promptly put their weapons away and knelt.

"Our deepest apologies, lady… uh… my lady!" The boy, Jake probably, said uncertainly.

"**I am Andromeda Aurae, goddess of the breezes and wizardry. Successor to the great god Faunus as goddess of the wild." **Andi informed the mortals. "**You may refer to me as Lady Aurae."**

"And I am one of Lady Andi's lieutenants," Wendy chirped smugly.

Rolling her eyes at her partner's antics, Andi turned to Luna even as she let her divine aura fade.

"Luna, was all these theatrics necessary just to introduce me to New Rome? That _is _why you asked me to meet you here in your letter correct?"

"Indeed, my lady. And as for whether it was necessary? Let me ask you this, my lady, would you have chosen to visit us so soon if I did not resort to such?" Luna asked with a knowing, cheeky grin.

"I suppose not," Andi conceded with a tiny smile. "So since you've gone to all this trouble, let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

"Please follow me, my lady." Luna said with a polite bow as she simultaneously pushed open the door to the tunnel that led to New Rome.

Shaking her head at her friend's antics, Andi allowed Luna to lead Wendy and her to the last vestiges of the Roman empire leaving a disappointed Georgina and Jake behind to finish their shift as the entrance's guards. None of them however noticed the many mechanical insectoids scattered all around the area of the entrance and who were peering intently at Andi.

* * *

The first impression Andi had of New Rome as she walked towards it was that it felt like a museum. Its buildings of white marble with red-tiled roofs were so authentically Roman that they seem lifted straight out of the ancient past. Yet it was very much lived in as seen by the many people that she could see on the streets. This more than its larger and grander architecture set it apart from Camp Half-Blood, which even though it was looking quite grand indeed lately thanks to the face-lift Daedalus and Azeios' crew were giving it and the year rounders always seemed at best a village. New Rome in contrast was a _city_.

"I know you said Romans retired to New Rome and all, Andi, but I never imagined there would be so many of them!" Wendy said in awe as they approached the city.

"Yeah, it's pretty surprising how many there are. I think it's a pretty good system." Andi agreed. "Not sure the Greeks would agree though, they value their independence over community more than Romans do."

"That's why they're idiots." The armless marble bust that served as the god Terminus' avatar said in lieu of a proper greeting as he materialized just ahead of them at the boundary of the famous Pomerian Line. "So you finally decided to make an appearance, newbie? It's about time."

"Oh! Hello Lord Terminus!" Andi greeted politely and offered a smile. "And yes, sorry for taking so long but those Technodjinns have been a thorn lately."

"I'm sure," the god snorted. "Like you couldn't spare the time?"

"Again, sorry." Andi said apologetically, offering the boundary god a bow.

"Well at least you're finally here. Off to the Senate. Word has already spread and the Legionaries are acting like children about it." He huffed with irritation.

"How?" Wendy asked, blinking in confusion. "We completely bypassed Camp Jupiter on the way here? Did the scouts or sentries or whatever spot us?"

"No," Terminus said, shaking his marble head. "You have your servants to thank for revealing your coming, Andromeda. The fauns and aurae sensed your coming and are literally rolling out the red carpet to welcome you. It's very annoying."

"That's sweet of them." Andi smiled.

"What do you mean by 'literally rolling out the red carpet'?"

As if in response to Wendy's question, the answer presented itself in the form of a group of fauns playing on their pan flutes and causing a carpet of flowers, all red, to grow out of the city and towards them. On their flanks, hundreds of aurae fluttered around in an enthusiastic dance as they too expressed their welcome for their goddess.

"Oh," Wendy said, sounding shocked as she beheld the scene before her.

"Yes, 'Oh'." Terminus said frostily. "How very unRoman they are being. So disorderly. It's positively Greek!"

"I'll have them ease up, rest assured, Terminus." Andi told her fellow god. "Could you look past it this time? I'm sure they are just over-excited. They will remember their proper Roman decorum soon enough."

"They better," the boundary god said as he teleported away, presumably to be a grumpy ass elsewhere.

"I guess they know we're coming after all." Andi said with an exasperated shake of her head.

"I told you sneaking in wouldn't work, Lady Andi." Luna reminded her with a smirk. "You should have listened to me. I _am _a seer."

"I know. I just didn't want this," Andi said as she waved her hand in the direction in the nearing welcoming party. "I hate this kind of attention. It's too, I dunno, fake?"

"Just 'cos it's not focused on you as a person doesn't mean it's fake Andi." Wendy chided.

"You're right." Andi said with a sigh. "Wrong word. But you get what I mean, right?"

"Yeah," Wendy nodded. "But don't let them see you dislike it. It'll hurt their feelings."

Andi nodded and put on her best goddess face, all cool, calm, collected and welcoming, as she stepped forward to meet her Roman servants. All whilst thanking Ida in her mind for all the training she'd given her to help perfect it.

* * *

After a grand procession through the streets of New Rome, Andi found herself standing before its leaders inside the Senate House. It was a domed building with an interior that resembled a high school lecture hall. It consisted of a semicircle of tiered seats for the various Senators that faced a dais with a podium and two chairs for the Twelfth Legion's two Praetors, their current leaders.

It was between this dias and the tiered sitting that Andi now stood looking at the two Praetors.

"Praetor Grace, Praetor Ramírez-Arellano." Andi greeted the two, giving the chiseled blond boy a closer look. A son of Jupiter, huh? So this was Thalia's younger brother?

Must have been a story to that.

Same for Ramírez-Arellano. Just using her passive divine senses she could feel the touch of Circe's magic on the daughter of Bellona along with traces of an encounter with a mania.

_I wonder how she managed all that._ Andi thought idly.

"It is an honor to have you here, Lady Aurae. We hope you find New Rome pleasing, my lady." Ramírez-Arellano said with a politician's smile.

"I do," Andi replied politely even if she didn't really know anywhere near enough about it to have an opinion. Heck, she had so little exposure to the Roman world that she didn't even have a Roman aspect yet, though from what she'd heard those were a lot more trouble than they were worth.

"You humble us with your praise, my lady." Grace said, sounding far more sincere than his female counterpart.

"I only speak the tru-"

"I object to these proceedings!" A skinny, pale skinned boy with blond hair and crazed blue eyes interrupted rudely from among the senators, causing everyone to spin around to face him. His fellow Romans looked at him with shock whilst Andi shot him a displeased glare.

"**And what about my visit displeases you, Augur?" **Andi demanded as she let her voice boom with a tinge of her divine power.

The boy seemed startled by the display of godly might but he quickly rallied and retorted.

"Everything!" He shouted defiantly. "I did not see your coming. Nor your very existence! That being the case, I have reason to doubt that you are even who you say you are!"

"Octavian!" Grace shouted, jumping to his feet. "You dare-"

"**You presume to ask me to prove my divinity?" **Andi asked, her anger piqued thus causing a localized storm to build up around her body. "**What right do you have to make such demands, mortal!?"**

"Oh, just entertain the poor fool, Andi." Lord Apollo said as he materialized in his Roman aspect in a position such that he was leaning against the Praetors' podium. "These mortals need a reminder once in a while."

"Lord Apollo!" The Augur cried out, clearly alarmed by what his patron was saying.

"What do you think? Just because you have my favor that I would let you badmouth my sister? One of those I like even?" The god of prophecy asked with a raised eyebrow. "If so, you're an idiot."

"But, but, you asked me to-"

"I asked you to aggrandize my name by showing off your prophetic power. I _never _told you to disrespect my sister!" Apollo said while glaring at Octavian with eyes that were literally ablaze.

"But she never showed up in my scrying! She can't be-"

"**Enough!"** Apollo shouted, his tone furious. "Andi, finish him before I do it."

Andi raised her hand towards the by now cowering blond and was about to smite him when Luna, of all people, intervened.

"Lady Andi, wait!" The witch said as she rushed between the goddess and her victim with her head bowed, not daring to look into her eyes.

"Yes, Legionnaire Luna?" Andi asked in a firm tone, divine power rolling between her fingers.

"Might I suggest an alternative way to discipline the Augur?"

"Oh? And what would you suggest? Would it be as painful as smiting him for his doubt?"

"A prophetic challenge?" Apollo asked, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "Oh! I like the idea. It will be most entertaining indeed. Andi, let's do it!"

Andi considered the matter for a moment before nodding. Turning to the Praetors, she asked them for their opinion on the matter.

"Praetors?"

They both nodded. Not that they really had any choice in the matter. When _two _gods were asking them to do something, it was either obey or be smited after all.

* * *

"So for this challenge, I want both of you to foretell my sister, Andromeda's, future." Apollo declared as they all stood in the forum with the collective population of New Rome and Camp Jupiter crowded around to see the event unfold.

In an open space in front of the god of prophecy stood both Octavian and Luna, their respective prophetic tools laid out on tables in front of them. On Octavian's part this consisted of a stuffed flamingo and a ceremonial knife whereas Luna was equipped with her sketchbook and some art supplies.

"You have ten minutes, starting… Now!" Apollo shouted with gusto and prompted both seers to begin their scrying.

Octavian using his knife cut open the toy flamingo and began pulling out its stuffing, mumbling to himself all the while as he tried to interpret meaning from them somehow. He looked manic as he did so which was a stark contrast to the calm that Luna exhibited as she used some coal to draw in her sketchbook.

"I've never seen two prophets duel in such a manner. Was it common back in the day?" Andi asked her elder brother as she leaned in towards him slightly so as to not be overheard and thus disrupt the two seers.

"Oh it can be grand!" Apollo replied, with his usual beaming smile. "I remember this one duel back in Spain. One of my kids and some mortal. The mortal won in the end, so I tried to make sure it wasn't a bloodsport after that. You can never have enough prophets! So these kids are lucky they aren't fighting and seeing at the same time."

"I'll take your word for it." Andi said with a shrug. "Prophecy is your thing."

"Indeed it is." The god replied, preening.

Ten minutes passed by surprisingly quickly and soon the two seers were presenting their visions of the future.

"Well Octavian as the incumbent, why don't you go first?" Apollo said, sounding generous even as his eyes betrayed a malicious glint.

The pale boy stood as tall as he could, but there was a clear nervousness in his eyes. He lifted up the mutilated plush toy, stuffing falling out of it and said. "From my readings, the goddess Aurae will be victorious against our newest enemies, the Technodjinn. She will lay low many in the upstart Pantheon."

He said it with as much confidence as he could, voice loud and clear.

"Hm, not bad. Vague, but most prophecies are." Apollo pursed his lips. "Then again, it could be nothing but lip service."

Octavian froze with terror at that.

Ignoring him, the god turned to the witch. "Legionnaire Luna?"

The pale blonde girl showed her sketch pad to the god. The drawings weren't the best, but it showed Andi standing before a big hole… or was it a barrel to a cannon? And there were some silvery specks flying in the background. And was that some kinda giant mecha she was fighting?

"Ah, that makes sense." Apollo nodded as he eyed the picture. "Though I would suggest going to a few more art classes, Legionnaire. I feel like crying a little from your lack of skill."

Luna had the grace to blush.

"Apologies, Lord Apollo. I was operating on a time limit. My drawings suffer when working like that." Luna confessed.

"Understandable." The god of arts allowed. "But, seriously, go take a few classes. It'll help. The clearer your drawings, the easier they are to interpret, right? So it's in everyone's interest that you get better."

"As you command, my lord." Luna said with a nod.

"Good," Apollo said as he raised his voice so everyone in the crowd could hear him. "Now to declare the winner. Drum roll please!"

The sound of a drum roll suddenly filled the forum, startling quite a few people and causing Apollo to smirk in amusement which in turn had Andi rolling her eyes fondly. Her brother sure loved his theatrics.

As the drums finally petered out, Apollo gave his judgement.

"For the much clearer prognostication of the future, I hereby declare the winner of this contest to be… Legionnaire Luna Lovegood!"

The whole crowd burst into cheers at that.

"What? N-No! That's, I-!" Octavian sputtered, trying to form words but he seemed rather tongue tied at the moment.

Ignoring Octavian's whining, Apollo raised his arms to quiet the crowd. It took a moment but once they had calmed, he continued.

"And for her prize, I award her the position of Augur!"

The cheers from the crowd this time was twice as loud, betraying just how much Octavian was disliked among his fellow Romans, even as some of them surged forward to congratulate Luna on her elevation.

"You set this up." Andi whispered to Apollo accusingly. "So you could get rid of Octavian. I'm right, ain't I?"

"Trust me, it's worth it." Apollo assured her in his own quiet whisper. "He'd have caused us a ton of problems down the line if we didn't. And I'd get the brunt of it. One punishment for the century was enough for me."

"If you say so," Andi said with a shrug. "I'm just happy that the douche got his comeuppance."

Said former Augur was indeed getting quite the comeuppance indeed, if the look of angry shame that he was sporting was any indication. Being publicly ousted from his position by his very own patron god? That _must've_ been humiliating.

_I'm not done with you yet though, you little disrespectful ass. _Andi thought as she reached out to her partner. _Wendy, you briefed the local Aurae on what I want them to do?_

_Yup. _Her lieutenant replied, her mental voice radiating satisfaction. _They'll make his life a living hell from now onwards. Serves him right for disrespecting you like he did. The nerve!_

Andi just smirked, pleased that the little legacy would feel her wrath.

"Oh, look at you sister." Apollo said, pulling her into a one armed hug. "Being all smug at arranging someone's torment. How very Roman. You'll fit right in."

Andi just offered her brother a smile which he returned.

"Then shouldn't we celebrate with a banquet? That's what we Romans do to celebrate don't we?"

"Indeed." Apollo said with a pleased chuckle. "To the Mess Hall!"

* * *

Having a feast in one's honor was certainly a fun time. Well, one of the guests of honor at least. Technically the banquet was also to celebrate Luna's appointment as Augur but that was a distant second cause for celebration. After all, Andi's acceptance as a goddess of Rome was _a lot_ more important than a mere change of personnel in the Twelfth Legion's leadership. At least in the opinion of the Romans. Though Andi didn't necessarily agree, she didn't gainsay them either.

Instead, she chose to just enjoy the party and lounge on the sofa provided to her as she was waited on hand and foot by the Aurae that served as the Mess Hall's wait staff. As expected of breeze spirits, they were both fast and gave excellent service.

"Just curious but where is Dr. Stevenson? I've seen you with her all the time lately." Andi asked her fellow god as he lounged on a sofa across from her own.

Apollo wrinkled his nose, but he still kept his smile up. "That's more the business of my other side. I don't really condone what he did. Too brutal for just a single woman. But he _is _the more selfish, less disciplined version of me."

"So your two sides don't share stuff?" Andi asked curiously.

"Of course we do, but we also try to keep things as separate as we can. Minimize the crossing of streams as it were." Apollo told her with a shrug. "You know the consequences of letting them clash?"

Andi shuddered as she recalled the bloody war the Roman and Greeks had fought during the American Civil War and how in its aftermath the gods of Olympus had decided to keep the two factions separate.

"Yeah," Andi said sadly as she took a sip of her wine. It wasn't Bacchus' personal vintage but it was nice enough to help her forget the unpleasant thoughts that had been stirred up by her curiosity.

"So brother, we seem to be running into each other often lately, any reason for that?" Andi asked, changing the subject.

"I was going to ask you the same question to be honest." Apollo replied with a frown. "It is not your doing, Andi?"

"Nope." Andi said with a shake of her head.

"It's _mine_." The familiar voice of Lady Venus said with a giggle as its source, a dove, landed on the table between the two gods' sofas. "I called in a few favors to give Andi a chance to make friendly with her future father-in-law."

"F-Father-in-law!?" Andi stuttered out, blushing terribly. "I never said anything about _marrying _Will!"

Venus just chuckled knowingly. Even Apollo joined in!

_Pit! This is embarrassing! _Andi thought as she tried to hide her crimson face behind her wine glass.

"Oh come on, Andi! Venus and I are always on the gossip chain for love and the future of it. It's a lucrative business, I must confess. You'd be shocked at how much our fellow gods will pay for just a glimpse at their future love life." Apollo chortled some more as he took a sip of his wine. "So if we say you'll marry Will then you will."

"I guess that makes sense," Andi sighed, her cheeks still pink. "Still, I-"

Her words were cut short by a barking report of some kind and the young goddess felt herself flung off of her sofa as the entire left side of her torso exploded, showering her surroundings with viscera and divine ichor.

Apollo, who was in line for whatever had shot her, reacted immediately and threw up a barrier that deflected the bullet, one which was the size of a tank shell, and rushed to Andi's side.

"Hang in there, sister." The god of healing urged Andi as he placed his hands over her ruined side and called on his powers. "Just give me a minute and you'll be right as rain."

"Over there!" One of the Romans shouted and Andi instinctively looked in the direction that he was indicating.

Looking through the hole in the Mess Hall the round that had hit her made, she spotted something out of place in the hills overlooking New Rome. Standing atop one of the many rocky outcrops was a velociraptor-type robot the size of a tyrannosaurus with its tail held rigid and pointed towards them with smoke wafting from its tip, clearly the barrel of a powerful sniper rifle that it had used to snipe Andi.

"The Chameleon," Andi wheezed out as her lung regenerated under Apollo's ministrations, recognizing the Technodjinn despite its unfamiliar form.

"You won't get away!" Venus, of all goddesses, cried out angrily as her dove flew out of the Mess Hall towards the robotic god. As it did, its number miraculously multiplied until there was a veritable swarm of the birds flying in formation towards the Chameleon.

The Technodjinn was not idle however and realizing that his position was compromised was changing form, presumably to make his escape. Surrounding his body in a sickly green light his form began to change.

His attempt did not go unhindered though as the hills came alive as in response to Andi's injury aurae, venti, dryads and fauns materialized out of every nook and cranny to attack him. In response, in bursts of binary hundreds of humanoid mecha materialized around him to fend them off. Their energy weapons proved just enough to hold back the furious nature spirits. Though the tide began to turn as the first Romans began to make it onto the scene, with their additional numbers, discipline and martial skill allowing them to begin to overpower the robots.

Sadly it was for naught as the fucker had already bolted. Long before the first Romans reached the hills, the Chameleon had finished his metamorphosis and had transformed into some kind of futuristic fighter jet and shot off into the sky. Most likely his divine form, great.

Venus's doves, a number of the Legion's giant eagles, and a handful of their Pegasi riders tried to intercept him but the robot god just unleashed a missile barrage to cover his retreat before he promptly activated a cloaking device and disappeared from view.

"C-Cheating cheater." Andi wheezed as she saw the ass get away.

* * *

"We apologize again for the lapse in our security." Praetor Grace stated once more to Andi, his face tight as his scarred lip was formed into a deep frown.

"He is a god of stealth and assasination. He would be terrible at his job if he _couldn't_ sneak in undetected." Andi assured her mortal brother. She was feeling better, but it was the first time she was blown up like that - Well, technically she'd been shot but the bullet that had hit her was so bloody big that the difference was semantic at best. - and it still left her a little shaken.

"If anyone is to blame here, it's that bastard." Wendy said, stomping her feet angrily on the ground. "Why the hell was he even trying to kill Andi anyways? Haven't the Technodjinn all been about focusing on the other threat lately?"

"'Other threat'? What do you mean by that?" Praetor Ramírez-Arellano asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Andi said authoritatively whilst pinching Wendy lightly for letting that slip, causing her partner to wince. "We gods will let you know about it when we feel the time is right."

"As for you Wendy," Andi said looking at the Aura sternly. "Watch your words more closely."

"Sorry Andi," Wendy said apologetically. "I was just angry and it slipped out."

"I know." Andi said, patting her partner's head comfortingly. "And answering your question earlier, I think the Chameleon tried to snipe me as payback for me messing up Dr. Borg's operation."

"Wait, you make it sound like he wasn't trying to kill you." Grace said, his frown growing even deeper.

"He wasn't." Andi confirmed. "If he was, his shot would've blown my head off. He only had the one shot, he would've made it count. He missed on purpose."

"Think of it as divine pranking, but bloodier." Apollo snorted as he walked over, looking miffed.

"Couldn't find him?" Andi asked her brother.

"No, even with me boosting Luna's powers she couldn't find him. Stealth is truly his domain." Apollo said with grudging respect. "You'll have to find him the old fashioned way, Andi."

"I couldn't either," one of Venus' doves said as it flew in to land on Grace's shoulder causing the Praetor to freeze. "And I had my doves search the whole of California."

"Don't worry, I will find him." Andi promised. "But to do that, I need to get going. So until next time, see you Legionnaires, Lord Apollo, Lady Venus."

With a last pair of respectful nods to Apollo and Venus, Andi teleported away from New Rome with Wendy in tow. They had Technodjinn to hunt down.

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**Well that was a thing! Epic Prophet Battle of History, begin! Just kidding, but it certainly felt like something akin to Epic Rap Battle, though no catchy lyrics. **

**Nameless: I don't know if you guys noticed but the Chameleon has many 'divine' forms, of which we saw three in this chapter. We thought that as an infiltrator type giving him this unique ability is fitting. Hope you guys agree.**

**Yeah, that paintball really threw the feast into disarray. A pity! Though it seems Andi is raring for some payback. Let's hope her Roman side, if she ever gets one, gets a revenge shtick lol. **

**Nameless: Speaking of Roman aspects. Whether Andi gets one depends on how much time she spends in New Rome and whether they develop different impressions of her vis-a-vis her Greek side. E.g. if the Romans think she's a vengeful goddess but the Greeks don't then she'll develop the typical split personality between the two aspects with the Roman one having a vengeance fetish. That said, with how little Andi has interacted with the Romans she's currently still like Venus/Aphrodite in being the same person across both aspects. For now.**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Twenty Six: Quest for the Celedon**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

Andi finished reading what must've been the tenth report form her various servants she'd sent out looking for the Technodjinn that apologetically informed her that they had found no trace of the tin cans. Ever since the Chameleon had shot her like the cowardly assassin the bucket of bolts was, she'd redoubled her efforts at hunting the blasted Technodjinn down. She was itching to pay the scrap heaps back for that. But the damned mechanical menaces were being bloody elusive!

While the pain of being shot was gone, Andi still felt a phantom itch from the area where she'd been injured. It had hurt damnit and she wasn't about to let it go! At the very least she was going to give that pile of junk a piece of her mind. Now all she had to do was catch him!

"Wendy! Where are the other reports!?" Andi demanded as she finished the last report and slammed the clipboard holding them down onto the dining table.

"That was all of them," Wendy said warily from where she sat across from her in the dining room where they always held their daily after breakfast briefings. "I'm sorry Andi, but like I said we didn't find any trace of the Technodjinn."

"Pit!" Andi cursed irritably and Wendy flinched slightly at the goddess' anger.

The sight had Andi restraining her fury immediately.

"I'm sorry Wendy, it's just…" The young goddess trailed off, unable to find the words to describe her anger and instead just growling in frustration.

"I know. I'm upset too. I've seen you hurt before…"

"But never as a goddess." Andi finished for her with a sigh. "We got cocky. We thought becoming one meant I was invincible."

"That and we _should _have been safe in New Rome." Wendy puffed up her cheeks. "I thought Lord Terminus protected the boundary?"

"Terminus isn't really all that powerful." Andi reminded her partner with a sad shake of her head. "The Promerian Line, his primary source of power, wasn't very effective even back in the old days, what more now when it holds even less meaning to even less people? It's amazing that it and Terminus himself has any power left at all. In contrast, the Chameleon is a major god from a pantheon of the modern age. He eclipses Terminus by leaps and bounds. In almost every way."

"Don't let him hear that," Ida said as she walked in. "Lord Terminus is a proud god. You'll offend him."

"I know," Andi said with a roll of her eyes. "But he isn't here, is he? And unlike any other god, he's restricted almost entirely to the Promerian Line. So there's no chance of him eavesdropping even if I did invoke his name."

"Yes, but still better to not get into the habit of invoking the names of other gods. _Especially _when you're saying something they might find insulting. Most are not as limited as Lord Terminus."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll do better." Andi said with a tired sigh as she extended her hand towards her mentor. "You have some new correspondence for me, Ida?"

"I do." Ida agreed as she handed a letter to the goddess. "And it's something that I hope will help make you feel a little better."

"What is it?" Wendy asked curiously as Andi opened the letter.

"It's an invitation from a certain son of Apollo," Ida said with an amused grin that prompted a happy one from Andi herself.

* * *

Will felt giddy as he sat across from Andi, as they both had some dessert as part of their date at the Cheesecake Factory in Queens. The atmosphere was pleasant, even despite Andi venting about current affairs. To be honest, Will actually found her animated irritation quite alluring.

"And whenever I try to track them down, bupkis!" Andi pouted, shoving a forkful of cheesecake into her mouth, cheeks puffed out in an adorable manner.

Being the good boyfriend he was, he replied dutifully. "I'm sure you'll find them eventually. They have to surface at some point, right?"

His goddess girlfriend nodded sternly, wagging her fork in the air. "Of course! And when they do, I'll make them pay tenfold for sniping me like that!"

Maybe it was weird, but he found her beautiful when she was all worked up. Then again, she was a goddess, maybe they could look beautiful in any circumstances? Probably. Not letting any of his wandering thoughts show, he nodded to her as he continued being as supportive as he could.

Seeing her pause mid-bite, she put her fork down and smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry, I've been talking up a storm, huh? Um, is there anything you want to talk about? Like, how are things at Camp?"

Will was about to answer, when a flash of light from the side halted him. He tensed, thinking that they were being attacked but paused in reaching for his weapon when he saw his… Father?

"Hey Andi! Son! I kinda need a favor if you don't mind. I know you won't." The sun god greeted with a winsome smile.

"Lord Apollo." Andi greeted him unhappily. Her lips set into a firm line.

"Father." Will greeted with more enthusiasm, hiding his discomfort at the tension between the two deities. His eyes shifting between the two, his nerves on edge.

"Apollo, what emergency could you have for Will since he's in the middle of a date quest?" The goddess of the wild asked, going for another bite of her cheesecake.

"That's not a thing… Did you make that a thing?" Apollo asked, his jaw slacking a bit.

Will would have never thought to see befuddlement on a god before.

"Mhm!" Andi chirped, looking triumphant as she took another bite of her cheesecake.

Her victory was cut short when Father promptly retorted.

"Well then, I have a side quest to this dating quest."

And just like that, the goddess was frowning again. Will understood why. He _hated_ side quests too.

The demigod's eyes bounced between the two with building worry since he did _not_ want to be caught in this possible 'disagreement' between gods.

You never wanted to be in the crossfire in these situations.

"And you can't ask Percy to do it? I mean, he's not at Camp right now. Plus he's awesome at these things." Andi stated, putting her fork down as she looked like she was contemplating how to use it as an improvised weapon.

"Oh, he is." Apollo nodded, his smile never faltering. "Yet I'd rather have one of my kids do it. Gotta spread the love, you know?"

Andi looked at the sun god firmly, clearly not wanting to budge on the issue of their 'date quest'.

Before things could continue to escalate however, Will was struck by an idea that could potentially defuse the situation. "I'll do this side quest if I can ask for a small favor to cash in later."

The two deities paused, Andi looking wide eyed while Apollo's smile stiffened a bit. The demigod had learned a lot by hanging out with Andi, especially about how the relationship between his Father and girlfriend had been strained lately. He was thus happy to be able use his limited skill at negotiating to work out a compromise.

His Father's eyes narrowed slightly at his request but otherwise seemed to roll with it. "Fine, sure. One minor favor. No immortality though."

The god made it sound like a joke, but there was a stern undertone to it.

Nodding, Will answered. "Thank you, Father. What is this side quest about?"

The young goddess across from him sighed and leaned against the table. "Alright, if Will is okay with this then I'll allow this too."

"I'm just going to take him to the side, it's a touch personal Andi." Apollo beamed and wagged a finger. "No eavesdropping~!"

Apollo pulled Will out of his seat and dragged him away to the side of the building. It didn't seem awkward at all, especially when the god put his hands on the demigod's shoulder. And no, he was not being sarcastic at all! Nope, not at all!

"Alright, Will. I know I'm butting in on your big date plan. I'm honestly sorry."

Will hummed disbelievingly at his Father's apology, but nodded along to the god's words.

"Now, while this is a big favor to me. It's also my amazing plan to get you on dad's good side! I know, you don't have to thank me, but you still need to do this… side quest."

"Alright… so what monster do I have to slay to get on Lord Zeus' good side here?" Will asked, looking reluctant but if it helped him not get shocked by a stray lightning bolt, he was all for it.

"Awesome, great! Now, side question. How far have you two gotten? Because you aren't dead yet so you still haven't hit a homerun, right? Which really is a shame considering all the effort I put in to help you the last time you tried for it."

"Dad!" Will blushed, looking both angry and embarrassed at once. "That's kind of personal."

"Nonsense, like we don't look into our kids doing the horizontal tango." Apollo brushed off as Will's face paled. "We'll get back to that later. Now, as an amazing boyfriend, how about you being able to boast about taking your goddess girlfriend to a concert on Olympus, hm? By the best rocking god around?"

Apollo nudged him, a knowing look on his face. Will couldn't even muster a response to that.

"If you do this, I promise you you'll get that homerun later. No question! You don't have to thank me."

Will replied, red faced. "Alright, fine. Just… please let's stop talking about _this_."

It was a private matter! One he didn't want to discuss with his _Father _of all people!

"Good. Now, take my lyre, _the _original lyre by the way, and go look for one of my missing Celedons. I need it as backup for the concert I mentioned earlier."

Taking the original lyre, Will could only blink in disbelief. "How did one of your golden automations that work as _your_ backup singers just go missing?!"

"Apparently it got a touch ambitious for its own good and wants to be 'discovered'. I think she's somewhere around Time Square or the Theater district. Now the really bad thing is that they can make mortals go nuts depending on the lyrics of the songs they sing." That his Father could say that with a smile on his face was deeply unnerving to Will. "So you'd best hurry up and find her before she does something like that."

Will refrained from hitting that smiling face with the original lyre in his hands. Instead, he just took a deep breath to calm himself and replied, "Yeah, okay. I'll get her back for you."

"Thanks Will! You're the best!"

Apollo was about to leave, but suddenly stopped. He pulled out a small box and handed it to Will.

"For later," he whispered to his son and left in a burst of light.

Will looked down at the box of condoms his Father 'gifted' him. XL size. _Zeus_ approved even. He wanted to throw it away, but he knew he could not to piss off his Father, so much to his embarrassment he stowed them in his bag.

Or at least that's what he told himself.

Heading back to his girlfriend, Will informed Andi about the quest.

Annoyance crossed her pretty features as he finished and she pinched her nose. "Some automation is being so stupidly reckless like that? Ugh, this is why I hate machines. Will, you have my blessing. I won't be able to help, but I'll be nearby to watch you being amazingly heroic."

She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek before pulling back to smile brilliantly at him.

Will's face flushed, but felt a tingle run through his body like lightning from the kiss.

"You got it!"

He was just thankful she wasn't too upset about this. Just in case, he leaned over and pecked her on the cheek this time and headed off.

* * *

At his Father's suggestion, Will's first stop in his search for the missing Celedon was the iconic Times Square and much to his good fortune, he promptly struck the goldmine.

"Thank Tyche!" Will said with a relieved sigh as he spotted the golden automaton moments after he made it into the Square.

The mechanical woman was singing her metal heart out. He probably should have paid more attention to her lyrics since she supposedly had the power to manipulate people with her singing however he honestly just wanted this side quest done so much that he largely tuned it out. Besides, all she was singing about was dreams and such so it wasn't really important.

That and it was too Disney for his tastes.

_She is certainly passionate._ Will noted idly. _She'll need to work on her lyrics though._

He seemed to be in the minority when it came to this opinion though as the Celedon had managed to attract quite the crowd. All of which had been enthralled by her magical voice and were swaying to the tune of her song like zombies at some rave.

Even if he didn't seem to be affected yet, Will decided it was better to be safe. Thus it was whilst using his own audiokinesis to block out the Celedon's song entirely that the son of Apollo pushed through the throng of insensate mortals.

After getting past a particularly sweaty man, he was just a few feet within tackle range when their eyes met. Her metallic ones immediately widened in fear seconds before she bolted like a frightened deer.

"Oh no you don't." He muttered as he quickly gave chase.

Having a girlfriend that could literally run like the wind definitely helped his agility. Plus whatever blessing, if any, she imparted didn't hurt either. Between that, he kept up with the untiring automaton easily.

"Why are you chasing me!?" The Celedon cried out desperately as she rushed down an entrance to the subway. "All I want is to build a future of my own! Don't I get the freedom to do that at least!?"

_At least she's not using her voice to turn the mortals around me. _Will thought as he ran past the crowds of mortals, many of whom were looking at their little chase with curiosity.

They were proving quite the obstacle however. Since they blocked his line of sight and made it tough to keep track of the fleeing Celedon. So much so that jostling through the people in the station and leaping the turnstile altogether, Will almost lost sight of the fleeing Celedon at times but he doggedly kept up his pursuit and finally managed to corner her on the train platform.

"I'm _not _going back!" The golden woman shouted defiantly as Will backed her into a wall. "Not until I've had a chance at breaking out."

"Yeah, I don't care about that." Will told her dismissively.

The Celedon winced and fumbled around for a response.

"T-Then… I, uh, challenge you, son of Apollo, to a singing duel! If I win, you let me go and-"

"You are ruining my date. My date with my _goddess girlfriend_. All because you wanted a solo gig? Yeah, no chance!" Will shot back angrily, cutting the automaton off and strumming a simple chord on his Father's lyre.

Immediately, a bubble of energy surrounded the Celedon and sealing it in. The automaton shouted something, perhaps a denial, but no sound escaped the bubble. At the same time, she banged her metallic hands against the wall of the bubble, but it just jiggled like Jell-O.

"It's sound-proof." Will told the automation as he walked over even as the bubble and its captive slowly shrunk down to the size of a marble.

"And is easy to transport." The son of Apollo said as he picked the marble up and put it away in one of his pockets.

As he patted down his pocket to confirm the marble was stored away safely, a tiny gust blew onto the platform and in its passing Andi appeared next to him, brimming with a wide smile that was simply glowing as she offered some applause.

"Well done, Will. That move with the lyre was inspired." His girlfriend praised him as she stopped clapping to give him a hug.

"U-Uh, thanks?" Will said with a blush. "I was just fed up with the interruption to our date and did the first thing that came to mind?"

"And I love you for that." She kissed him on the cheek and flashed him a beaming smile. "Better get that stuff back to Apollo. I think his concert starts in an hour."

They were about to set off when suddenly the walls of the subway began to shake and rumble ominously. Andi cursed and suddenly earthen appendages broke out of them, followed soon after by bodies as a horde of six-armed Gegeines pulled themselves out of the walls and began to swarm onto the platform.

"What in the…" Will frowned, holding the Lyre tight as his instincts flared. Taking a small glance, he could see Andi tensed up, looking around as her jaw unhinged slightly.

"Was that-? So the sleeping earth wants to play?" Andi said with a groan. "Well, let's play then! Will, dust them."

"You can't help?" Will asked, with just a touch of annoyance as he used his Father's lyre to send sonic booms at the advancing ranks of the earthen giants destroying two or three of them at a time. Despite this however, they just kept coming out of the walls and charging them. He briefly noted how the mortals were all cowering or fleeing from the fighting and breathed a sigh of relief that they at least weren't about to be caught in the crossfire.

"Will, it's still the middle of the quest. I can't help you." Andi told him, sounding frustrated.

"I hate the Ancient Laws right now." Will replied, thoroughly annoyed as he plucked a few more strings, causing rays of intense light to scorch several Gegeines and transforming their clay bodies into terracotta.

"Hmm… I think I'll keep those. They'll be nice garden ornaments for my palace." Andi said distractedly. "My staff will have a grand ol' time using them for target practice during combat training."

"Glad to please." Will dryly quipped as the clay monsters kept coming in waves yet he wasn't even feeling threatened. Not when he was destroying them with every use of his weapon. Normally he wouldn't think he could pull this off, but with his Father's lyre? He felt confident in his chances.

It was just as he was reveling in this unusual sense of confidence that a terrible sound that was a cross between a roar and a hiss suddenly filled the platform.

_You just had to jinx yourself, huh?_ Will scolded himself as he turned to its source, only to be greeted by the sight of a massive serpentine drakon slithering its way out of one of the train tunnels towards him.

Its jaws were wide and dripping poison from its sword sized fangs, droplets of which burned holes into the track below it. It's dark scales seemed to eat light all around it, making it look all the more menacing as it closed on the demigod.

Grimacing, Will held up the lyre, closed his eyes and let the soul of music pass through him. That wasn't hyperbole either. As a son of Apollo, he could literally tap into the essence of music and call upon it for inspiration. And in this case it delivered in the form of a soft lullaby that he began playing on the lyre.

_Thank you Oprheus. Why fight when you can make them take a nap!_ Will grinned as his fingers plucked away, the pacifying melody making the drakon and the Gegeines stop their attack. The drakon crushing a few of the Gegeines with its bulk as its crawl came to a sudden, unexpected stop.

"That's it, stay asleep." Will whispered calmly. "Don't worry, we're all friends here."

He strummed once more, this time more harshly, the sound coming out deadly even as his hand slammed on the string mid-pluck.

In response, the ground rumbled as twisted metallic spikes erupted from the tunnel. Moving like serpents they moved to skewer the heads and bodies of each of the monsters in his way.

"And now we're not." The blond haired boy huffed.

An admiring whistle had Will turning away from the sea of gold dust that was filling the train platform as the monsters disintegrated to look at his girlfriend.

"Impressive finishing move there, Will." Andi told him with a playful double thumbs up. "You've got this goddess' approval!"

The son of Apollo felt a blush heat his cheeks, but he smiled all the same. "I think you might be biased."

"Nonsense! Every deity is biased!"

Feeling the heat of his blush starting to get a little too intense for his tastes, Will decided a change of topic was in order.

"Well, uh, let's get the Celedon and the Lyre back to Father." Will said as smoothly as he could. "The sooner we're done with that, the sooner we can get back to our date."

It must have been the right thing to say because the smile that Andi shot him upon hearing that was literally glowing and she hastily wrapped her arms around one of his own.

"Come on!" She said cheerfully as she began dragging him enthusiastically towards the Empire State. "I want to get to the afterparty already!"

"The afterparty?" Will asked, blinking uncomprehendingly.

"Oh, you'll see Will. I've got a nice little surprise for you. Trust in your amazing goddess!" Andi said with a saucy wink.

The son of Apollo was many things, but he was no idiot. He had a good idea what his girlfriend was talking about and he couldn't wait either. Heck, his pants were already getting tight at just this little teasing hint.

* * *

A relatively short but uncomfortable walk later - Will _really _needed looser pants!- Will and Andi reached the Empire State Building.

"Evening Stanley," Andi greeted the security guy usually in charge of access to Olympus as they walked past his little desk. "I trust you know who I am?"

"Of course, Lady Andromeda." The man said with a polite smile and nod before glancing at Will, his face neutral. "And plus one?"

"He's my boyfriend, so of course." Andi told him with a roll of her eyes.

"...I'll let the big boss know." The guard said as he picked up a phone and pressed a button on its speed dial.

"Come on, Stanley!"

"Company policy, Lady Andromeda." Stanley said apologetically as the line connected to whoever was his superior up on Olympus.

Andi pouted but relented. That didn't stop her from complaining though.

"Stupid new security policy." She griped. "Sure, there's a war and all but it isn't _that bad_. Why do we need to make things so stupidly strict anyways?"

"War?" Will asked with a thoughtful frown. "We were attacked by Gegeines. In Times Square. They serve the Earth Mother."

His eyes widened in horror at that.

"Andi, are we at war with G-"

He never finished the name as Andi slapped a hand over his mouth in time and shook her head.

"Don't invoke her. She's still mostly asleep for now, but every invocation brings her closer to full wakefulness. And when she does… Well, this war is going to _really _kick off. So let's delay that for as long as possible, alright?"

Will nodded enthusiastically. Having just come out of the Second Titanomachy, Olympus was certainly not ready for a War with the Earth Mother. Any delay in the opening of hostilities, even by a little was a boon beyond measure.

"For now, the whole war is unofficial and we want to keep it that way. So pretend it isn't happening and keep on like normal, okay?"

Will nodded again, this time more warily.

"We're preparing, but quietly." Andi added as she finally removed her hand from over his mouth. "But we've gotta keep up appearances. If she wants to have a Phony War for now, then we might as well exploit it. You know what I mean?"

It was times like this that Will was glad Andi was a new goddess. It meant she was a lot less stingy with secrets than the older gods, what with their penchant for mystery.

"Alright, the boss has cleared your plus one Lady Andromeda." Stanley said suddenly, before Will could reply to anything Andi had said about their newest war.

"Yes." The young goddess pumped her fist quietly. "I think he's coming around to you Will."

"But," Stanley continued, bursting Andi's happy bubble and causing her to pout. "He wants me to have a few words privately with the young man before I let him up."

"What could-"

"I'm sorry, my lady, but it's policy. From your Father himself. I don't have a say in this." He said in polite apology.

"...This is a vicarious shotgun talk, isn't it?"

"Yes." Well, at least Stanley was honest about it.

"Fine! But my boyfriend better be in one piece when you're done. Got it?"

"Crystal, ma'am!" Stanley said, snapping a salute.

Andi frowned but moved over to the elevator to wait for them to be done.

"So, uh, Mr. Solace," Stanley said looking down at his desk where he presumably had written down Will's name on some kind of note. "Lord Zeus wants me to remind you to treat Lady Andromeda with all the respect she deserves or he'll kill you with the Master Bolt, buy your soul from Lord Hades and then torture you for the rest of eternity. Starting with a reenactment of Prometheus' old punishment and that, like I said, is only the starter."

"Okay... that's detailed." Stanley said as he pulled up a printout that must be Lord Zeus' threat. "Uh, tell you what, he said you can read it on your own time."

With that he handed the three paged, single spaced document over.

If Will's boner from Andi's tease at the train platform had survived the talk of the war with the Earth Mother, which it sadly didn't, this would have killed it. He didn't even need to read it to know it would be filled with a long list of excruciating tortures.

"Please sign your receipt." Stanley said as he pushed a handover form to Will.

Gulping, the son of Apollo signed his name.

"Okay, that's the warning done." Stanley said as he took back the form and sighed in relief. "And please do read it. I think there was a threat in there somewhere for a smiting if you don't."

Will just nodded with resignation. Of course there would be, wouldn't there?

"But now onto my other message for you, kid." Stanley said, sounding a lot more happy to be delivering this second missive. "It's from Lord Apollo."

"Father?"

"Yup," the guard said with a nod as he passed _another _box of divine condoms to Will, alongside a note. "He's given you access to his personal apartments in his Palace up on Olympus tonight. Said you can take Lady Andromeda after his concert to, ahem, enjoy the facilities."

Will blushed but nodded as he put away the condoms and the pass to his Father's palace.

"So, um, anything else for me?" Will asked warily.

"Nope, that's it kid." Stanley said with a shake of his head. "Go meet up with Lady Andromeda. She looks like she's getting impatient."

"Thanks Stanley," Will said as a goodbye as he walked away even as the guard gave him a parting wave.

Like the older man had said, Andi was looking quite impatient indeed. She had her arms crossed as she held the elevator open and was even tapping her foot. "So what did Father do now?"

"...I think there's a line about how I'm not allowed to explain it to you."

His divine girlfriend let out an explosive sigh that conjured a light breeze and caused her bangs to fly up to tickle his face as she stood close to him. "Because of course he would. Let's head up, I'm sure King Mood Killer has more waiting."

A crack of lightning streaked across the mosaic ceiling of the elevator but Andi merely pouted in response.

"You know you are Father, don't deny it!" She shot back, receiving a rumbling sound that seemed to be grudging admittance.

"Uh, is it wise to poke the bear like this?" Will asked warily. "I mean Lord Zeus won't smite me because of it, right?"

"Not if he doesn't want me to talk to him again this century!" Andi threatened with a glare at the elevator ceiling which had transformed into blank white marble as if it was paling.

"Check, Father." Andi smirked in response and there was a thunderous rumble that sounded like Lord Zeus was conceding the point.

Will just looked at his girlfriend in shock. Did she just win one over _Lord Zeus_!? Really!?

"Of course I did," Andi said, having obviously read his mind. "Father is scary, but if you know the right buttons, you can play him like a fiddle."

The elevator roof boomed in thunderous denial but Andi just shot it the puppy dog eyes and the sound abruptly cut out.

"See?" Andi said with a pleased grin.

Will could only nod in disbelief.

"Don't worry so much, Will. About anything. Let's just go enjoy your Father's concert first, _then we _can worry about what comes later. Together."

"I'd like that." Will admitted.

"I knew you would," Andi said with a grin as he pulled her boyfriend into a passionate kiss.

The roof rumbled in disapproval but they both ignored it. Like Andi said, they could worry about Lord Zeus' hypocritical helicopter parenting later. Right now, it was time to enjoy each other's company.

* * *

Father's concert was truly sublime, but as Will found himself inside his Father's private bedchamber inside the sun god's Olympian palace awaiting the main event of the night he realized that he could barely recall a second of the earlier experience even if it had literally ended just moments ago. Nor could he appreciate how the place was opulent beyond belief. Instead all Will could focus on was feeling nervous at what he was about to do with Andi. It wasn't their first time but he certainly felt nervous enough to think it was.

Andi on the other hand was fully capable of admiring their surroundings.

"Argh! There's so much gold! This is way too extravagant for my tastes." Andi commented as they walked towards the large bed that dominated the room, which like the goddess' observation implied was almost completely covered in gold. "At least the bed looks comfy. Morpheus and Aphrodite approved even."

"How would you know?" Will asked, blinking in confusion.

"See the markings on the sheets?" Andi asked pointing to a series of barely visible markings on said bedclothes. "Morpheus and Aphrodite leave those on all the beds that meet their approval for sleep and sex."

"Oh." And that was all he could say to that. Did Camp have anything with such an approval rating? Mr. D probably would have flipped if there was.

"You'd be surprised." Andi said with a giggle. "Ask Silena to show you the secret room in her Cabin."

"I'd rather not," Will admitted.

Andi just giggled and pushed Will onto the bed.

"I understand. It's not like we need to borrow it anyways." Andi said as she snapped her fingers and Will found himself nude. "Now slip on one of those condoms your Father gave you."

"You knew about those!?" Will asked with a blush even as he reached for one of the two boxes that had been magically transported on top of the pile of his neatly folded clothes over on the right hand side bedside table.

"Lord Apollo wasn't being as discrete as he made you think." Andi told him as she stood there admiring his body for a bit. She tapped her ear playfully. "You know me and sound."

"Oh," Will said, his blush getting more intense. Though whether that was from what Andi was revealing or the way she was leering at him, he didn't know.

"He was being an idiot by the way, and yes Lord Apollo I wanted you to hear that." Andi said with a giggle. "Like if you, and I mean you there Will, wanted to have sex with me you had to do anything more than ask."

"S-So, uh, do you want to have sex?" Will stammered.

"I'd love to~" Andi purred like a lioness as she transformed her clothes into a very sexy, sheer black dress. It was so sheer in fact that without the floral pattern it would be absolutely transparent, thus allowing him a clear view of the goddess' perfect figure. With built-in bust support, it was one of only two articles of clothing she was wearing. The other of which being a thong that thanks to just how see through the dress was, Will had no trouble at all seeing.

"Now, I'm going to make you cum a few times with my mouth." Andi said as she climbed on top him, her breath tickling his pubes and his erect member. "That should help you build up your endurance for when it's your turn to return the favor, that good?"

"I am yours to command." Will told her with full sincerity.

Andi offered him a happy grin at that before maneuvering herself so she could take him into her mouth, pulling off the condom he'd just put on in the process.

"Silly me, asking you to put this on early. Oh well." Andi said with a giggle and a shake of her head as she tossed the contraceptive away before _finally _getting down to business.

And thus began their coupling for the night.

* * *

The next morning, after a truly _wonderful _night, Andi stood on the Olympian side of the bridge that connected the Home of the Hellenistic gods to the elevator that led down to the Empire State Building waving goodbye to her lover as the doors closed and he began his descent back down to the mortal world. Strangely though, just as the elevator began heading down, the bridge that led to it disappeared.

Andi blinked in confusion at this.

"What the-"

"Andi!" Hebe called out as she teleported to the younger goddess' side. "There you are. Come on, we have to get going."

"Get going? Where?" Andi asked, turning to her sister as her confusion just continued to grow.

"To the Grand Amphitheater." Hebe informed her. "Father is summoning _all _the gods to a conclave."

"_All_ of us? What's so serious that he'd do something like that?"

"I honestly have no idea." Hebe admitted with a shrug. "We'll just have to attend to find out."

Frowning, Andi nodded and the two goddesses teleported to the Amphitheater.

* * *

As they rematerialized inside the ornately decorated Grand Amphitheater, they were surprised to find every Olympian god present.

"Even Uncle Hades is here?" Andi noted as she spotted the Lord of the Underworld standing on the stage with the gathered Olympian Twelve.

His presence here just further emphasized how important whatever announcement Father was going to make was and she couldn't help the bad feeling she had about all this.

"Hebe," Andi said, looking to her sister nervously.

"It can't be too bad." Hebe told her in an attempt at reassurance though her own anxiety was clear and it was a weak effort at best. "Right?"

Andi could only nod, not feeling comforted at all.

Father began speaking then, silencing any further conversation. Not just between Andi and Hebe but between all the nervous gods that filled the amphitheater.

"Greetings, my fellow gods of Olympus," Father said, his voice radiating authority. "I am here to announce the decision that we, the Olympian Council-"

At his bringing them into this, the rest of the Council shot the king of the gods dirty looks. An action that showed just whose idea this new decree really was.

If Father was aware of the glares though, he ignored it and just continued with his announcement unfazed.

"-have in reference to the rise of the Earth Mother-"

Again his words engendered a response. This time it came from the gathered gods that made up the audience. Many shuddered. Others gasped in shock. They had all sensed the ancient protogenos' rise but few of them were willing to admit it, mostly out of fearful denial or for a fair few genuine ignorance. Having their king rip off the band-aid on that was jarring.

Just like he had ignored the displeasure of his peers on the Olympian Council however, Father continued unabated.

"-made the decision to decree that all gods are to cut off contact with the mortal world to buy us as much time as possible whilst we prepare for what is to come."

At this statement, the entire host of the gathered gods cried out in alarm. Andi in turn could only stare in shock at the phenomenally short-sighted and foolish course of action her Father had chosen to take. How much time could trying to pretend they were ignoring the problem buy them!? Wouldn't it be better to just use what time they had as best they could by working _with _their mortal allies!?

How was this gonna work out well!?

"It won't." Hebe whispered as she leaned into Andi's side. "So we need to think up a way to workaround this ruling. Got it, Andi?"

The goddess of the wild was shocked that the usually by the books Hebe, of all goddesses, was asking her to essentially defy their Father.

"Do the MGS proud, Andi." Hebe told her seriously.

Andi could only nod. Her mind awhirl with ideas on how to circumvent Father's decree and do just that.

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**Now that was a fun chapter. I like the side story. I mean, sure we got a lot of Apollo as of late. It was some cute cuddle time and then it evolved. Andi is a goddess with wild needs, hehe.**

**Nameless: I enjoyed the chapter too. A nice way to slip in some couple time, oft overlooked elements from canon, and some family dynamics all at the same time. It was great!**

**The rising of Gaia is in full swing now. Canon is upon us! Quick Andi, tether Will to your palace! Jk jk, but at least Zeus let her have one final happy night. **

**Nameless: Speaking of canon, we departed from it a little to give Zeus a legitimate reason to cut off contact with the mortals. It's not a good one, but at least it isn't full blown denial like in canon. Here he's trying to buy time. It's still a pretty silly course of action, but this **_**is **_**PJOverse Zeus. And he's not the brightest bulb when it comes to making war.**

**He really should talk to Athena more.**

**Nameless: He should, but he's too proud to do so. Sigh.**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Descent into the Asylum**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, was doing some gardening in her backyard on a pleasant Saturday morning when a sudden shadow suddenly fell over the entire suburban street where she lived. Tensing in alarm, the half-blood looked skyward warily and barely kept her mouth from falling open as a massive airship radiating divine power descended from the clouds to hover overhead, casting its shadow over everything in the process.

The loud blast of a fog horn emanated from the massive machine and a pair of search lights shone down from the gondola which quickly zeroed in on her position, silhouetting her in a column of light. At this, any awe she felt went right out the window and was replaced by fear.

_Is this a monster attack!? _

"Hey Katie! Climb aboard!" The familiar voice of the Aura Wendy said as a _long _rope ladder was tossed down from the blimp to hang just to Katie's side.

"Wendy!?" Katie gasped incredulously as she looked up at the redheaded wind nymph that was looking down at her from an open door of the airship's gondola.

"Hurry up! We got a que-uh, job for you!" Wendy informed her, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You better do as she asked Katie," her dad said as he walked out of the house and took a sip of his morning coffee, barely paying the divine airship hovering overhead any more attention than a glance or two. "You don't want to keep gods waiting long. Even if they're your friends."

Katie looked at her flowerbed and sighed. Taking off her gloves, the half-blood shot her dad a look. The somewhat heavy set blond haired man smiled around his coffee, looking completely unbothered by the very unusual interruption to their quiet weekend. How he was so calm was beyond her! "Fine, just… I'll be back after this. Water the roses please."

"Sure thing sweetie."

Rolling her eyes at her father's lackadaisical attitude, she grabbed hold of the ladder to begin the long climb up.

* * *

The climb was long indeed, having taken her _at least_ fifteen minutes. Thankfully there was no risk of falling since Wendy was there the whole time and kept watch, ready to catch her if she ever lost her grip. The vista that greeted the daughter of Demeter as she finally reached the ship and stood on the deck of what must be Andi's palace- she'd heard it was an airship at some point- was totally worth it.

Looking around, the brunette girl couldn't help but feel a bubbling sense of excitement come over her. Plants of all kinds filled the ship, even the gondola was filled with flora in the form of tree roots and mushrooms growing all around banks of machinery in a harmonious mix of nature and technology. The place just became even more amazing as she followed the impatiently gesturing Wendy up into the airship's envelope which contained a literal forest held within a greenhouse set up within which dryads pranced about as various animals meandered around. Some that Katie didn't recognize and so assumed must be magical animals.

"So cool." She whispered to herself as an Aura waved at her and pointed to a treehouse built into a single massive tree that dominated the forest.

"Yeah, I know Lucy." Wendy replied irritably as she walked past the other Aura as she led Katie directly to the treehouse. "We're running late, but she had to climb the ladder. You know how long that takes. Stupid new decree, without it we wouldn't need to go to all this trouble and could just teleport straight to Andi's side."

"New decree?" Katie asked with a frown.

"Andi will explain." Wendy said with a shrug as they made it to the tree in the branches of which their destination had been built and climbed the stairs, a set of living branches that had been shaped into such, that led into the building. "If she can."

"If?"

"The decree might stop her from giving too many details." Wendy said with an unhappy growl as they walked through the surprisingly simple looking house. Sure, it was grand in that it was massive, the furniture was clearly expensive and the decorations were doubly so, but it wasn't ostentatious like Katie imagined a goddess' palace would be. Guess Andi had the typical godly extravagance bit covered with the whole having a treehouse residence in the middle of an otherworldly garden inside of an airship's interior.

She was thus not shocked at all when Wendy finally led her into a mundane looking dining room. Sitting at the head of the main table was Andi, flipping through some papers and her nose wrinkled with annoyance. Hunter was near her, taking a doggie nap as his tail flopped about.

Oh and she was naked. Katie tried not to feel jealous at how beautiful the goddess looked. She had a figure worth drooling over, perfect perky breasts and a gorgeous posterior, so much better than Katie's own that it would be unnatural to _not _be jealous.

_She's a goddess! Of course she looks perfect! _The daughter of Demeter kept telling herself in a bid to shake off her jealousy and only garnering mild success.

"Hello, Lady Andi." Katie greeted and offered a bow, managing to remain polite despite the envy that gripped her. It was still strange to be friends with a goddess. Who knew that the once rambunctious girl who she'd first met at Camp would turn into a deity?

"Oh, hi Katie." Andi said, looking surprised to see her as she looked up from her paperwork. "Sorry didn't expect you to finish the climb already. Sorry about that. Oh, and the nudity too, I can tell it's making you uncomfortable. It's a habit I've picked up lately. Sorry again. I'll put something on."

With that statement, there was a flash of light and suddenly Andi was dressed in a loose tee and cargo pants.

Katie felt mild relief at no longer having a chance to see perfection and feel inadequate in response, but also disappointment at being deprived the chance to further ogle literal divine beauty. Will was a bloody lucky man! She didn't even like girls that way and she couldn't help but say it, that was just how great Andi looked now.

"Have a seat, Katie. I'll finish this up," Andi said gesturing to her paperwork. "Then we'll talk alright?"

"Take your time, my lady." Katie said with a nod as she pulled back a chair and took a seat as ordered.

She was a captive audience to Andi reading what seemed like a stack of reports, occasionally barking orders to an attentive Wendy who scribbled them down on pieces of paper before tossing them out the window where a waiting Aura would collect them and presumably have them delivered to wherever they were needed. Working with an efficiency Katie had never seen from Andi, the young goddess worked through her stack of paperwork that would have taken a mortal hours in mere minutes. Katie wasn't even half done with the cup of tea a helpful dryad had served her before Andi was finished and turning towards her.

"Alright, with that finally out of the way we can get to business." Andi declared as she turned her full attention to Katie. Hunter yawned again, putting his head in Andi's thigh, letting her stroke his ears.

"Hi Katie." Andi greeted with a bright smile and Katie couldn't help but return it. "So how are things going for you? As you can see I've been sort of busy lately."

"Things are fine. Nothing really noteworthy. Not like you." Katie said teasingly. Even if she was a goddess now, Andi was still her friend and making her wait was just rude. Teasing her as payback was a given. "Heard you and Will's last date went well. Even heard Lord Apollo chipped in to make it extra special. So was he any good in bed?"

The daughter of agriculture had expected the goddess of the wild to sputter in embarrassment at being teased like this, but her expectations were misplaced as Andi just smiled like the cat that caught the canary at the question.

"Oh, totally. Did you know he can go _six times_ in a row? He even managed it without any potions or spells this time! I had to train him up to it of course, but mhm, it was worth it!"

"H-Huh?" Katie stuttered to a stop, her cheeks heating up at the news of Will's prowess.

"He especially gets really excited when I reach over and tickle his-"

"Enough!" Katie said, covering her ears. "Too much information! Lady Andi, please stop!"

"Eh? I didn't get to the really naughty stuff. How pure you are, Katie~" Andi teased with an even wider smile than before.

"And you're too free with information." Katie told her, her cheeks aflame. "A simple yes or no would've been good enough for me."

"But that would've been boring~!" Andi sang playfully.

"Andi," Wendy cut into the conversation with a frown. "Remember we don't have all the time in the world."

Katie blinked. They were working on a time limit? Why?

"Thanks for the reminder, Wendy. Wouldn't want to risk Father finding out about what I have planned and the longer Katie is here-"

"The more likely he will," Wendy finished with a nod. "So get down to business already."

"We're doing something behind Lord Zeus' back?" Katie asked warily.

"Eh, kinda sorta?" Andi said while making a wishy-washy motion with her hand. "I'll explain things as we go along okay? But let's start from the important part first. Katie, I have a mission for you. One that is very much _not _a quest."

"Because a quest would break Lord Zeus' decree?" Katie asked with a frown.

Andi just ignored the question, which was really answer enough, and just continued with her explanation.

"I need you to go summon an avatar of Lord Dionysus for me."

"Mr. D? Why don't you just, I dunno, go speak to him directly?"

"Yeah, here's the thing. I can't." Andi said with a tired sigh. "Father has ordered that Olympus be closed off and Lord Dionysusis is stuck there with all the gods. Any minor gods still active are exploiting loopholes to do so."

"Like you?" Katie asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Andi nodded. "We're supposed to stay in our palaces. Well, my palace happens to be mobile, so I'm mobile. Just gotta be careful with Father noticing me sneaking my friend onboard."

Katie nodded and looked around nervously.

"Don't worry," Andi reassured her. "Right now, Father thinks I'm on Olympus at his lunch feast. We gods can be at two places at once after all. It's pretty hard to do, but I'm learning!"

"Isn't Mr. D there too, can't you ask him your question there?"

"Right in front of Father's nose? I'd get smited for sure! Then grounded!"

She said as if the latter was worse though Katie couldn't fathom why.

_Must be a godly thing. _Katie thought as she nevertheless nodded in understanding of the situation.

"But enough about that, let's get down to the brass tacks of what you need to do."

At this Katie paid as much attention to what Andi said next as she could, not wanting to miss anything and risk messing up.

"Okay, so you won't be able to summon Lord Dionysus on your own so you'll need to head off to the abandoned Hudson River State Hospital. You'll need to seek some help from my friend Alice, who some of my minions found out is based there."

The brunette haired girl knitted her brows together, and replied with a touch of skepticism in her tone. "Isn't she one of the Technodjinn? You know, your arch-enemies?"

"Yup, but we're still friends. Kinda." Andi said with a shrug. "At least, I trust her enough to feel safe in knowing that she'll help me with this."

Katie was hardly reassured by such stellar words of confidence but nevertheless nodded. It was not like she could refuse a goddess' request after all.

"Now you've gotta be careful at the hospital though, as besides Alice it's also occupied by Sybil and Dr. Borg. Both of whom won't hesitate to kill you if they get the chance."

"And Alice won't?"

"Not if you tell her we're friends."

Sighing, Katie let the matter go.

_I know what she's saying but better to be safe than sorry and regard Alice as a threat too. _

"Okay, so what do I do after I summon Mr. D?"

"Hand him this," Andi said, handing Katie a sealed letter. It certainly looked official, it even had a wax seal. "And good luck."

With that, Katie was consumed by a brilliant light and a moment later found herself standing back in her backyard with Andi's palace airship nowhere in sight.

"Back already, Katie?" Dad asked from where he was watering the roses. "That was quick."

"How long was I gone?" Katie blinked in surprise. "It felt like half an hour to me."

"About five minutes." Dad said after a quick glance at a clock inside the house that was visible through a window. "So you've got a quest?"

"A mission," Katie corrected as she walked into the house to go gather the gear she would need. "But it's basically the same thing."

"Okay then," Dad said with a nod. "Stay safe, sweetheart."

Katie shot her father a look and kicked his shin. Ignoring the pain, he just chuckled at getting a rise out of her and made a shooing gesture at her.

"Go get ready to head out," he said, still chuckling. "You don't want to keep a goddess waiting."

"No, I don't." Katie echoed with determination.

* * *

Thankfully it only took a single Greyhound to get to the Hudson River State Hospital. Well that and plenty of hiking. The place was abandoned and pretty much in the middle of nowhere after all.

Sadly, since it was so out in the middle of nowhere, that allowed the Technodjinn to really go all out on having their monsters patrolling around. Having fought in the Battle of Manhattan, Katie recognized the minions the machine gods had deployed. There were the machine zombies of Dr. Borg and the skeletal robots of Sybil and Alice. One on one either type of monster were tricky enough opponents already but they weren't alone. There were hundreds of the damned things patrolling the place in packs of at least two or three.

"Alright Katie. All you have to do is sneak through enemy territory and try not to be mauled to death." The daughter of Demeter said as she tried to give herself a pep talk whilst she hid in the treeline of the forest that surrounded the hospital. "Now, just how am I supposed to do that?"

A possible answer presented itself when a group of the hospital's surprisingly large number of human staff walked past her position on the way to the carpark. Now normally Katie wouldn't even think of hurting a mortal, but considering these people were openly working with the Technodjinn - they were debating rather loudly among themselves about which type of mechanical monster prowling the hospital was scarier - the daughter of Demeter was feeling a lot less guilty for what she was about to do.

Stalking the small group of mortals from the cover of the woods, she waited until they'd largely dispersed as they headed to their cars. It was just her lucky day that one of them had a car parked just next to the treeline and a quick application of her powers had a twig fly like a makeshift arrow to puncture the man's tire. Specifically the one that was nearest the woods.

To make things even easier for Katie, the man decided to have a smoke before leaving and so told his friends to leave without him. He had the common sense to take the time he was puffing on his cancer stick to make an examination of his truck though but by the time he finally discovered his flat, he was all alone. Just how Katie wanted him.

"Aw crud!" The man cursed as he squatted down to take a look at the tire. "And I just got it replaced too. Damned defective pro-"

He never finished the sentence as Katie stepped up behind him and doused him with a little sleep inducing powder she'd set aside from her last brewing session. You never knew when you needed to knock someone out on a quest, after all.

"That's what you get for smoking, you jerk." Katie said with a smirk of satisfaction as she dragged him into the woods and out of sight of any patrols.

Once she was sure she was safe, the demigod got down to work stripping the man. She'd need both the hospital scrubs he wore, the lazy man thankfully hadn't changed out of them before clocking off like a couple of his colleagues had, and his ID card if she had any hope of sneaking in and out of the hospital.

As she examined the clothing, she couldn't help but frown. Not only because it was two sizes too big for her, she was also deeply uncomfortable at having to essentially wear a set of unwashed clothing that she'd just stripped off a _man_.

"Beggars can't be choosers." Katie sighed to herself as she began to slip the overly large hospital clothes on top of her own.

* * *

A few minutes later, Katie tried to calm her racing heart as she walked past a squad of Dr. Borg's zombies in her disguise whilst praying to any god which might be listening that they didn't see through it.

While the teen was a little on the short side, she hoped that didn't make her look _too_ out of place here. The excessively baggy clothes didn't help. Even with her own clothes under the scrubs padding it out a little, they still hung off her frame and made her seem like a little girl playing dress up in her parents' clothes. So she had real doubts it would work.

The brunette girl thus couldn't help the sigh of relief she let out when the monsters finally marched out of sight.

That this coincided with her finding a convenient little map pinned to the wall of the hallway she was walking through had her almost cheering for joy. The thing indicated all the key facilities on the property with a note printed at the top that read: [For the idiot mortal meatsacks! Stop getting lost or you're getting assimilated!]

That sounded rude, but then again the Technodjinn weren't exactly the nicest sort.

After studying the map for a few moments and memorizing it as best as she was able, Katie headed off to the lodgings area where the 'bosses' were set up. Or at least the area that was declared off-limits to 'idiot mortals'.

_Let's hope my luck holds. _Katie thought to herself encouragingly as she caught sight of a group of skeletal robots. '_Cause I'm going to need it._

* * *

Glancing around the dimly lit hallway, Katie continued her sneaking about. What truly frayed the teen's nerves was the fact there wasn't much security in the 'off-limits' area. Sure there were the odd sentries here or there, but nowhere as many as her instincts were telling her should be there. The whole thing screamed of a trap but Katie focused on finding Alice. Once that was done she could get the heck out of here. Preferably before whatever trap the Technodjinn had set up was sprung on her.

Opening several doors a crack as she'd searched for the right room had shown Katie horrors that she wouldn't soon be forgetting. Honestly, she just wanted to be home working on her orchids or tending to her tulips.

Eventually, after a dozen doors she finally found Lady Alice. Said goddess was sitting in a very comfy looking chair, reading a book with a look of deep concentration on her face.

"Um, Lady Alice?" Katie asked in a whisper. The woman didn't even look up, motioning with her hand to come inside. The demigod did so, closing the door softly behind her.

"Welcome Miss Gardner. Sybil had long predicted you would be coming." The goddess said, carefully putting a bookmark where she was stopping before setting her book down to look at her with those large eyes of hers.

That put Katie on edge faster than anything else. "Is this a trap?"

"No, no," Alice shook her head swiftly. "I only want to help my friend. I am sorry however for not clearing the path more for you."

Oh, so that explained why it was so easy to get in. And here Katie thought her stealth skills were decent for the task. Though the demigod wasn't exactly complaining about getting the goddess' aid.

"If that's the case, you know why I am here Lady Alice?" She asked politely since the goddess was a Seer. Or her twin was. Katie wasn't sure what Alice's domain really was.

"I do." Alice nodded and looked to the side.

Katie watched in amazement as liquid metal started to crawl along the floor, creating an intricate circle of some arcane design that flew over her head. In the middle however was just a plain dried pinecone.

"The pinecone is very important." Alice insisted at the bewildered look Katie was sporting at the development.

"Oh, of course. It's one of his symbols too. I guess there isn't much wine out here."

"No." Alice agreed and stood before the circle as power buzzed through it. "Mother is a total teetotaller. She doesn't allow any alcohol in any of our bases. But the pinecone is good enough."

Snapping her fingers, the magical circle the goddess had created glowed with a psychedelic light that steadily built in intensity. It quickly became blinding before suddenly exploding in a burst of light that left spots in Katie's eyes and unleashed a surge of power.

"What do you want, robot girl?" The familiar voice of Mr. D reached Katie's ears even as she blinked the spots out of her eyes. "I'm very busy right now."

"It's not me Dionysus." Lady Alice said, sounding surprisingly polite in the face of Mr. D's abrasiveness. "The one who wants an audience with you is the half-blood over there. I was just acting as the intermediary here."

"Kasandra Granger? What could you possibly want when I am spending time with my _wife_." He said with such a dark look that it could have curdled milk.

"Uh, Lady Andi has a letter for you." Katie said nervously as she pulled out the letter Lady Andi had given her.

"Andromeda?" Mr. D asked, blinking in confusion as he snatched the letter from Katie's hands. "What does my sister want?"

He quickly ripped the envelope open and quickly read the letter before crushing it.

"Ridiculous," he said with a snort. "Kodi go tell the brat that I can't help her. The butcher of the tainted-"

_The butcher of the tainted? Isn't that one of Lamia's titles? What does Andi want with _that _monster?_

"-may be mad but she's still a powerful magician and has used her magic to conceal herself even from me."

"I will deliver the message," Katie said with a bow.

"We'll see about that." Mr. D said with a snort. "It'll be a miracle if you even manage to escape this place after all."

"Mr. D, what do you mean by that?" Katie asked even as the god vanished.

Alice looked off to the side and frowned. "Ah, it seems the time I bought you has run out. A shame."

Katie felt her heart pounding in her chest at that and looked to the door. It burst open not a moment later as a horde of cyborg zombies and skeletal robots swarmed in. Drawing her celestial bronze dagger, Katie dropped to the ground and rolled towards the pinecone, grabbing it and sprung to her feet. Staring defiantly at the dozens of monsters before her, she brandished both dagger and pinecone as the deadly weapons they were.

"Apologies Miss Gardner," Lady Alice said with a sigh as she picked up her book and sank back into her seat. "But I can't help you. You'll have to fight on your own. Oh! And guys, don't use your guns. I don't want you shooting up my room."

_Guess that's a small advantage._ Katie thought as the first of the monsters charged her. _Guess Lady Alice isn't going to entirely stand aside._

Tossing the pinecone towards the advancing monstrous masses, she poured her power into the floral reproductive structure causing it to sprout. It exploded to life into wooden branches that snaked through the enemy ranks impaling or crushing them as they did. Thus in one move Katie eliminated the bulk of the monsters blocking the way out of Lady Alice's room.

"Miss Gardner, please don't wreck my room either." The aforementioned goddess said with a groan as she surveyed the mess Katie had made.

"Sorry," the daughter of Demeter said insincerely as she spun around the lunge of one of the mechanical zombies and stabbed her dagger right into its spine, severing it and freeing the poor soul from its hellish servitude to Dr. Borg. "I'll try my best."

"Please do," Lady Alice said, even as Katie ducked under one of her skeletal androids trying to cut her in half with the massive bayonet of its lightning gun.

Even as she rolled forward, she lashed out with her knife and cut through the robot at the waist. Her roll put her in the path of another zombie but Katie just reached out to the pine tree she'd spawned and caused one of its branches to slam into its chest, sending it flying and knocking over three more of the few surviving monsters in the room.

This opened a nice little path out of the room and Katie took it, sprinting out and throwing herself into a slide as she crossed the room's threshold. This cautious move saved her from being blasted apart by the trio of green lightning bolts that arced over her head from both sides of the corridor outside courtesy of some of Lady Alice's skeletal robots. Reaching to the pine tree once again she had a barrage of pinecones shoot out into the corridor. It didn't hit anything, but that was never her intent.

"Eat pine, you tin cans." Katie said with a smirk as she used her new ammunition to grow a new set of pine trees to clear a path for her as she continued making her break for freedom.

"Good luck, Miss Gardner." Lady Alice shouted out at her as she ran down the corridor under the protective cover of her pine trees. "I hope you survive."

"Thanks, Lady Alice!" The daughter of Demeter shouted back as she leapt over an impromptu wall of pine wood to land on the shoulder of a mechanical zombie that unloaded a shot from its arm mounted energy cannon into her wall.

The move unbalanced it, and it swayed back and forth on the verge of falling over. Something Katie helped along greatly by kicking off its shoulders, but not before stabbing her dagger through its brain. Her leap allowed her to grab hold of a long strip lamp hanging from the ceiling and swing herself into the chest of a skeletal android, which she promptly decapitated with a swing of her dagger before rolling off her kill.

Smoothly getting to her feet, the brunette continued her break for freedom, killing any and all monsters that stood in her way.

* * *

Fifteen minutes and dozens of dead abominations later, Katie was nearly home free. She was running across the hospital's grounds and could see the treeline just ahead. If she could just make it into the forest, she'd be safe.

That was easier said than done though.

Stopping in the parking lot, Katie could only stare up as shock crossed her features at her latest obstacle. "W-What the hell!?"

Standing in her way was a hexapedal combat walker reminiscent of an enormous mechanical spider with a massive underslung cannon glowing with ominous green energy being piloted by Lady Alice.

"L-Lady Alice?"

"I am sorry about this, Miss Gardener. Normally I wouldn't be attacking you, but Mother gave me a firm directive to end you. Once more, I do apologize." The monotoned goddess informed with a smidgen of regret.

Katie gripped the last of her pinecones tightly in her hand and firmed her resolve.

Sure she was fighting a _goddess_ but she had nature on her side. She could still win this!

With this determination in mind, the demigod threw the pinecone right under the machine. At the same time, the machine fired a bolt of sickly green energy from its cannon.

Thankfully, a full blown hundred foot tall tree growing under you really throws off your aim. That and Katie throwing herself to the side, saved her from disintegration like the poor pair of cars that the crackling energy bolt had hit. Though they weren't very eco-friendly, so they could rot.

"Good move, Miss Gardner." Lady Alice said, sounding genuinely admiring even as she had her walker blast its way out of the restraining branches of Katie's pine tree with its set of inbuilt rocket engines. "I hope you can keep it up. Then maybe you might still survive this."

"Oh, I'll survive alright." Katie shouted back defiantly as she had her latest pine tree shoot a barrage of pine cones at Lady Alice's walker which was now hovering in the air on a combination of its rocket boosters and probably some anti-gravity power. Sadly, her floral projectiles simply bounced off the walker's energy shield.

"Bravado will only get you so far, I'm afraid." Lady Alice said with a shake of her head as she had her walker begin opening fire in rapid fire bursts at the daughter of Demeter.

"Crap!" Katie cursed, as she had the pine tree rapidly grow to provide her some cover.

Sadly, her woody cover barely slowed down the barrage and shattered almost instantly, sending shrapnel and Katie herself flying. The impact with the ground jarred the daughter of Demeter and she briefly lost her sense of her surroundings.

"Ah…" Katie blinked as she regained her bearings and immediately noticed something terrifying: the feeling in her legs were gone! W-Was she hit in the spine? She shakily looked and found nothing there. "Oh…"

Tears welled up in her eyes as there wasn't even any pain to cry over. Yet… she was going to die.

"Apologies for this, Miss Gardner." Lady Alice said as she drew her personal gun and leveled it at Katie. "But trust me when I say this. This is better than being assimilated."

"Small mercies, huh?" Katie said as she closed her eyes, tears rolling down her face. "I hope it's painless."

"It is." Lady Alice assured her. "Rest in peace, Miss Gardner."

Even with her lids shut, she could see green light fill her darkened vision and moments before she lost consciousness altogether a burst of golden light.

* * *

Katie inhaled deeply as her eyes opened. There wasn't a death machine over her nor was she in some lab being dissected. She wasn't in the Underworld either. At least she didn't think so. So where was she?

"I-Is this Andi's palace?" She mumbled to herself as she looked around her and noted that a few of the trees that surrounded her looked familiar. Even the animals seemed similar. "This isn't some strange Technodjinn torture device is it?"

"Nope. This really is my palace." Andi said as she took a seat on the bed that Katie only just noticed that she had been lying on. "I saved you."

A smile wormed its way across Katie's face, utter joy bouncing around in her chest. "Andi, thank you!"

She moved to hug her friend, but noticed that her arms were different… They were smaller!?

"H-Huh?!" She asked, looking at her childish palms, then started to examine the rest of herself. A much smaller, much less developed version of herself. Instead of an eighteen year old on the verge of heading off to college, she was a child again! At best, five or six years old!

"Yeah… I didn't have many options so I uh…"

"What did you do?" Katie asked worriedly, her mind running through the myriad of horrible possibilities.

"I made you into a young dryad." Andi smiled fondly, reaching over to stroke her hair. "I thought it would be best. I already talked with Aunt Demeter. She's just thankful you're alive."

"I'm a dryad? But I'm not a plant!"

"You are now actually," Andi said with a wince as she picked up a pine sapling in a pot that had been sitting next to Katie's bed.

Katie had not noticed it before now but as Andi picked it up, she found that her perspective was split in a way it hadn't been when she was human. One was the familiar perspective from her now much younger human body, but the other new one was that of her plant self.

"Here," Andi said, handing the pot towards Katie who grabbed it and embraced it tightly like a lifeline as tears made out of sap began to pour down her face.

_Oh gods! This is real isn't it!? I almost died and got turned into a dryad to save my life. What about my old life? I was about to go to college, find a boyfriend, get married, and start a family. What about all that!?_

"I thought it would be better than being an Aura." Andi continued in a ramble trying to be as comforting as she could manage. "If it helps I am so sorry this happened. I knew it was dangerous, but-"

"I-It's not your fault." Katie hiccuped, she felt warm sap dripping down her cherubic cheeks. "If not for you, I'd be as good as dead."

"But I sent you on that mission in the fi-"

"Ssh!" Katie said, sternly. Or as sternly as she could with sap rolling down her cheeks. "It was a hero's death. That's more than most half-bloods get. Besides, thanks to you, it didn't even stick."

Andi sighed heavily, holding the newly made dryad closer and nodded. "Alright. Do you need anything right now?"

"I, I would like you to stay here. I could use a friend right now." Katie mumbled as her sap dripped down her face.

"I can do that, sure thing."

Katie moved her small arms around Andi's body ahd sobbed. Both from sadness at what she'd lost and the sheer relief of being alive.

* * *

Later in her first day as a dryad, Katie found herself sitting on a bench inside Andi's Palace hugging her potted plant self and staring into space wondering what to do with her new life. What did nature spirit _do _anyways? To her shame, despite being a child of Demeter Katie realized she never bothered to find out in her past life.

"Why don't you become Andi's lieutenant among the dryads?" Wendy suggested as she materialized on the bench next to Katie, lazily kicking her feet in the air.

"Were you reading my mind?" Katie asked, blinking in shock that the Aura knew what she had been thinking.

"Nah," Wendy said with a shake of her head. "It was just obvious what you were thinking. You had that whole lost look on your face, so I just made a guess. Glad I was right."

Katie nodded, pacified.

"So what about my suggestion? Game for it?" Wendy pressed, looking at her eagerly.

"Uh, what's that mean? Being Andi's dryad lieutenant I mean." Katie asked cautiously.

With as new as she was to her new life, - She wasn't even a day old as a dryad! - she wasn't about to jump into things. Not without learning all there was to know beforehand.

"Well," Wendy said, a smirk on her face as if she was sure Katie would agree. "Andi already has lieutenants for the Aurae, me, and Grover for the satyrs, but no one for the plant spirits. She offered the spot to Clytie but she declined, so since you're one now, you can fill that role."

"And what does being Andi's lieutenant mean?" Katie asked, intrigued but still cautious.

"Basically?" Wendy said with a shrug. "Just do whatever Andi tells you to do basically. Oh, and command the dryads on her behalf when needs be. You know, relaying her orders for them when she has them. Settling their affairs too so they don't cause trouble for Andi."

"Aren't they all older than me and stronger?"

Wendy looked around before leaning in, "Truth is most of them are older but they also basically have bark for brains. They're mostly pretty simple. Plus as a child of Lady Demeter, you are actually much stronger than the majority of them and that's when you were a demigod. You're stronger now! It's actually kind of scary. So they'll listen and respect you if you agree. So there's nothing to worry about, right?"

Katie considered it. It did seem like a good deal.

"I'll think about it." The daughter of Demeter said thoughtfully. "I'm not about to jump into things right now. Not after l just escaped death."

"Totally understandable." Wendy nodded with a pout. "Well, I hope you agree. It's a good job, trust me. The benefits rock!"

Katie just nodded and looked off into the distance as she mulled over the possibility. Wendy for her part sighed and transformed into a warm breeze before blowing away, leaving the new dryad to her thoughts.

* * *

"So Mom, I should agree?" Katie asked the image of her mother in the IM she was using to talk to the goddess of agriculture.

"_Of course dear! It's a great honor. You would do fine with the work too, you were always so diligent. Plus Andromeda has taken Pan's place in the Association of Nature Gods. With that we can meet during nature meetings. That's loads more frequently than we used to."_

"That's a thing?" Katie said, blinking in shock.

"_Of course. I've been the head of the Olympian chapter of the Association since my first harvest!" _

Katie could only nod in shock. She was learning new things about how the gods worked that she'd never known practically every conversation she had now that she was a dryad and at least temporarily part of Andi's inner circle. As a demigod she'd thought the gods, most of them at least, were all do nothings that sat on Olympus and in their godly palaces enjoying the height of luxury while ordering their minions, such as half-bloods like she had been, to do all the hard work. Instead, she was discovering that they were actually very busy doing all kinds of things to keep the world running. It was frankly humbling to know just how much the gods actually did!

Too bad she couldn't just blurt this out to Camp. Apparently the gods wanted to maintain their appearance of aloofness. That and the Ancient Laws prevented them from revealing such things. As usual the damned Laws sucked.

"_Now, go tell your cousin you agree. That way I can send some of my elder dryads your way to help you start up. They've been with me for centuries, so I know they'll make good assistants for you."_

"I will," Katie nodded as she smiled at her mother. "I'll go do it right now. Bye, Mom, talk to you again soon."

"_And I'll see you at the next Association meeting. Till then, goodbye daughter."_

With that the image of her Mom disappeared, transforming back into the perpetual rainbow that stretched across a magical screen that surrounded a special fountain in Andi's extensive garden. It was damned convenient and Katie was going to have to convince Andi to donate one of these things to Camp.

"But that's for later. Gotta say yes to the job offer first." Katie said to herself as she turned away from the fountain to go find the palace's owner.

* * *

"You want to be my dryad lieutenant?" Andi asked, blinking in surprise as she looked at Katie. "Did Wendy put you up to this?"

"I just gave her the suggestion," the Aura admitted with a shrug from where she was laying on the floor as she watched some television.

Oh, and she was doing it nude. But what's new? Andi was taking the opportunity of being home for the day to do the same.

_Damn my domain for making me a nudist!_

"Yes, I want to be your dryad lieutenant, Lady Andi." Katie repeated firmly.

"You, uh, absolutely sure? I mean it's got consequences, like, um, as you can see we, ah, are kinda nudists now thanks to my domain as the goddess of the wild. Not sure whether it'll affect you, but it might. It affected Wendy."

Katie just rolled her eyes. "I am a daughter of agriculture. It might not be a child of the wild but it was quite close. I've never been a nudist myself, but I've got nothing against it nor am I adverse to it. And that's _if_ it becomes an issue. I mean Wendy is your partner, that's a deeper connection to you than I'll have right? So it's entirely likely that it won't even affect me. "

_Damn! I was really hoping that would've convinced her otherwise. _

"She has a point there." Ida agreed from where she was reading through something, more reports that Andi had to go through later, whilst thankfully fully clothed.

"Well, if you're sure!" Andi said, not able to dissuade her. "Now, onto the ceremony!"

"There's a ceremony?" Wendy asked, with a roll of her eyes. "I didn't have one."

"Just a little something to make things official." Andi told her with her own roll of her eyes. "Like when I agreed to have you become my partner."

That mollified her partner and she returned to watching her television show.

"I dub thee, Katie 'Pine' Gardener, my lieutenant for the dryads!" Andi declared, causing Katie to be surrounded by a brief golden glow that left the young dryad feeling more in some immaterial way.

"And now you need to give her something as a symbol of her new status." Ida chimed in as she nodded in satisfaction.

"What do you mean, Ida?" Andi asked, with a frown. _Symbol of power for my lieutenant? Since when was that a thing?_

"You know just like my Phoenix Feather and Grover's rank and power as Lord of the Wild?" Wendy said with a sigh. "You can be so clueless sometimes, Andi, you know that?"

"Ah! I get what you two are talking about now. Uuuh, um, okay give me a second here." Andi pondered, her brow furrowed in thought as she glanced around until her eyes landed on the pot that held Katie's plant self. "Oh! Idea! Katie, bring forth your pot!"

Katie looked at her skeptically but didn't hesitate to hand it over.

Smiling at her friend's trust, Andi took the pot and poured a smidgen of her power into the clay pot transforming it into something that would serve as a fitting symbol for Katie. Thanks to her power, the simple pot came alive. A large sharp toothed mouth grew along its side and a pair of pseudopods that looked vaguely like grossly elongated arms sprouted from either side of its new maw.

"A Mimic?" Wendy asked, a smirk as the others surveyed the creature after Andi handed the pot back to Katie. "You've been playing too much D&D lately."

"Hey! It fits and that's what's most important." Andi said defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What can it do?" Katie asked as she examined her new pet.

"Show off a little, creature."

At Andi's order, the creature immediately stretched its mouth outwards which snapped at the air like a crocodile, whilst simultaneously snapping its pseudopods like whips and spitting several bullets of acid out the window.

"Wow! Cool!" Wendy and Katie both cooed.

"So what are you gonna call it?" Wendy said, turning to look at Katie questioningly.

Katie blinked and just eventually shrugged, "Brick?"

"Huh? Why that?" Wendy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Honestly? 'Cause I can't really think of anything better."

"Well, I think it's a perfectly good name." Andi opined.

The newly dubbed Brick also moved its mouth up and down in what seemed to be its version of a nod.

"See, even Brick agrees." Andi preened, smiling widely and performed a perfect hair flip. "Truly my gift is amazing!"

"Yes, our goddess." Ida, Wendy and Katie chimed as one.

* * *

After spending a _long _day catching her dad up on what had happened to her, Katie was returning home to Andi's Palace.

_Andi should really give it a name_!

Speaking of her dad, he had taken her new state of being surprisingly well. Like her, he was just happy she wasn't dead. Again like her, he was happy that Katie had such a good friend as Andi who not only saved her but gave her an honored position as her dryad lieutenant and head gardener in her palace.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she spotted Andi and Wendy getting ready to leave whilst Ida looked on.

"You two are going out?" Katie asked, curiously. "Isn't Lord Zeus' decree still in effect?"

"Yeah, but this can't wait." Andi said with a sigh. "I'll just have to risk Father's ire. Lamia is a real threat especially now that she's working for the Earth Mother and needs to be dealt with."

"You have a plan? 'Cos like I told you, Mr. D can't help with this."

"We do," Wendy assured her. "Lady Hecate and Andi have come up with a new plan. One that we're going off to get started working on."

"Okay then," Katie said with a satisfied nod and a wave goodbye. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Andi said with a nod. "We'll be back soon. Bye."

With that Katie's new mistress and Wendy disappeared in a burst of golden light.

"Okay, time to get to work." Katie said with a nod as she headed off to have a talk with the spirits of the garden's creeper vines, they've been naughty and trying to strangle the life out of a couple of its trees

_It's time to show them who's boss_.

* * *

**Omake: Frenemy's Girls Night**

"Why are we inviting her again?" Katie asked with a pout, holding Brick and her plant self tight even as Brick tried to comfort her. "Couldn't we have a Girls Night without her? She _killed _me!"

"Sorry about that," Lady Alice said as she teleported into the living room of Andi's treehouse in a burst of green binary code where they had set up for the aforementioned Girls Night. "Killing you I mean, Miss Gardner."

Katie flinched and pulled away, hiding behind Wendy and shivering in fear whilst the Aura patted her arm comfortingly.

Lady Alice frowned and looked at Katie with genuine regret.

"It was all Mother's fault. She can be such a hassle at times." She said with a sad sigh.

Katie just blinked at her in confusion.

"That's because GLaDOS is a total helicopter parent. Nearly puts Phaethon's mom and sisters to shame on that front." Andi snorted as she laid back.

"I honestly have no idea what you two are talking about, but I guess I can somewhat relate." Katie allowed warily. "Mom can be a smother too."

"Well, she made me do it. Kill you I mean." Lady Alice explained with a grimace.

"Oh!" Katie said with a nod. "Um, that makes things slightly better. I guess?"

"So we're good?" Lady Alice with a hopeful smile.

"Uh, I guess?" Katie agreed uncertainly.

"Good. Now with all that awkwardness outta the way." Andi said with a clap of her hands. "Then let's get this Girls Night started!"

* * *

One movie later, Andi, Alice, Katie, Wendy and Ida were just chilling over some wine inside Andi's living room.

"Lady Alice, mind I ask a question?" Wendy asked with a teasing grin.

"Sure, what is it?" Lady Alice replied with a welcoming smile.

"Okay then. So I was wondering since you were a robot and all, shouldn't you be drinking motor oil?"

"I take offense to that," Lady Alice said with an amused smile that told her that she was only joking. "I'll have you know that my body is a very advanced android, it can handle wine just fine. Besides if I wanted a machine drink then I'd rather go for energon."

"But can you get drunk?" Andi asked in mock seriousness.

"Try me," Alice shot back daringly.

"Oh, we'll certainly give it a go tonight." Andi replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"By the way, energon is real?" Katie couldn't help asking. "I thought that was only something from Transformers."

"My sister made it. She thought it was appropriate for us."

"Chell or Sybil?" Andi asked, curiously.

"Chell," Alice said with a sigh. "You think my twin would get off her inflatable rear to do anything? All she knows how to do is blow up toasters. She might be an Oracle but she just doesn't know how to do the most basic stuff."

"Well, to be fair she is just a collection of brains." Ida reminded them. "I don't think she has a butt to move or the hands to do most things."

"Miss Ida, you are being far too nice to her." Alice huffed, a rosy tint to her cheeks. "Now, let's stop talking about my twin. I have a contest to win."

"Contest?" Katie asked warily, clutching her sapling close.

"Borg said that normal meatsacks, his words, can't be cute." Alice told them with a grimace, pouting firmly. "So I told him off, since, ya know, I look like a normal person, and promised that I'd prove it to him."

"How?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Photos of course! Photos!" Alice exclaimed, spilling some of her wine as she threw her arms up in the air in her excitement. "And ya'll are going to help me!"

"Are we now?" Andi asked with a grin.

"Yup!" Alice said, uncharacteristically popping the 'p'. "Two of ya are, like, embodiments of moe! If anything can convince stuffy ol' Borgy it's them."

Katie shivered in fright, holding her sapling all the tighter.

"You're drunk?" Andi asked, eyeing her wine suspiciously. "Ida, is this wine that strong?"

"No, it appears Miss Alice is just a lightweight."

"Am not!" Alice pouted with flushed cheeks as she glared at the chair next to Miss Ida.

"Uh, do we need to take photos for her?" Wendy asked cautiously.

"Yes… but with costumes! The interwebs tell me so!" Alice decreed as with a snap of her fingers a veritable wardrobe of costumes appeared in a cloud of green binary code. "Ninety two percent states cat ears make everything cuter."

Katie exchanged a look with Wendy.

The Aura shrugged and accepted the cat ears headband that Alice offered her.

_This is my life now, isn't it?_ Katie lamented.

"Don't like cat ears, huh, Katie?" Andi mused from where she was inspecting Alice's collection. "Hey, Wendy, there's an outfit here which would match that headband, wanna try it out?"

"I guess," Wendy said halfheartedly as she wandered over to check it out.

"No, no, we give her elvy ears because of her icky nature thingy." Alice instructed Andi as if imparting peerless wisdom.

"Nature isn't icky," Katie whispered under her breath, not needing Ida's stern warning glare to know not to let the Technodjinn hear her.

"Am I an icky nature thingy?" Andi playfully asked.

"Yeah, but it's a cute icky!" Lady Alice hiccuped and giggled as she cocked a finger. This caused a costume to fly off the racks and into Katie's hands.

"Try this on," the brunette insisted.

It was a fancy fantasy dress that combined with the slip on ear extensions would make her look totally like some elven princess. It even had a flower crown!

"And Ida, well, she's too tall for Moe. So she can watch." Alice brushed off, causing Miss Ida to actually look a little stung. "Andi, Andi! We need to dress you up too~!"

"Only, if you dress up too." Andi haggled. "Maybe as, I dunno, a police officer?"

"That's random." Alice noted. "I love it! Maybe a constable outfit. They have cute little hats."

"Now, what do you want me to wear?" Andi asked curiously.

"Hmm… Oh! I know! You can be a phantom thief! We can take a joint shot! You'll pretend to steal something and I'll be the policewoman chasing you."

"And I of course escape and you shake your fist swearing to catch me next time?"

Alice nodded enthusiastically.

"And, I'll wear this," Miss Ida said pulling, of all things, a sexy demonic dominatrix outfit off the racks.

"Meep!" Katie and Wendy squeaked.

Even Brick, Katie's flowerpot Mimic, shuddered in alarm in her arms.

In contrast, Alice just got excited. "Oooh! That's brilliant! We can go with both sexy and moe! Borgy will have to admit defeat once I show him the photos!"

"Can I get copies of mine? I want to send some to my boyfriend." Andi's cheeks were pink even as there was an excited gleam in her eyes.

* * *

And that was how the girls night out with Lady Alice, the goddess who killed me - And no, constantly reminding people of that is not me being bitter! She killed me damnit! -, _somehow _turned into a cosplay photoshoot.

We never did find out what Dr. Borg thought about the shots, but since he uploaded the photos to the internet with some rather nice comments we had a pretty good idea. Considering even I thought the photos looked good, I can't fault him.

I especially liked the one where they had me carry my sapling over my head and run away from Wendy like we were playing a game of tag. It made us both look so childishly innocent! I love it!

Weirder though was that what happened seemed to spark some kind of obsession in Lady Alice, since from then on she began to be found at _every _cosplay event ever. And I do mean every one. She is a goddess after all.

Now, if only she didn't try to drag Andi along all the time too.

Or Andi stopped agreeing to go so often.

Couldn't blame her though, apparently Will liked the photos too. _A lot_, if you get what I mean. She was just collecting more, ahem, stimuli.

Wendy and Miss Ida didn't really get much out of it though.

At least on the surface of it, but if you looked deeper...

Well, Miss Ida kept the whip from the dominatrix outfit and I sometimes see her practising with it. Don't ask me what she says when she does though, I'm still praying for actual brain bleach to make me forget it. Andi is being stingy though. But if you must know, well… Let's just say she likes fantasizing about her sister groveling at her feet and being a good girl. Blech!

As for Wendy… Well, let's just say the little Aura - And doesn't it sting my pride to think she's now considered _older _than me! - has discovered a newfound love of cats. We've got a dozen kittens running all over the palace already and it's only been a couple weeks! They keep scratching the trees!

Worse, I'm pretty sure she's petitioning Andi to make catgirls a legit thing too. I really hope Andi rejects it. Cleaning the litter boxes for ordinary cats is bad enough, I can't imagine how bad it could be for actual people sized cats!

As for me? Well, let's just say I liked that cosplay dress and leave it at that. And no, dad, I'm not regressing to being a little girl playing dress up! Stop thinking that.

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**Now this was a new avenue for Andi. Katie was a fun take on this chapter to work around Andi.**

**Nameless: Yup, having this chapter from the POV of a half-blood seeing how Andi's changed was a refreshing take on things. It certainly sheds new light on things, no?**

**And damn, I did not realize how deadly a pinecone could be with someone who had nature powers. Seriously, it was nuts. Yet, it was for naught in the end.**

**Nameless: Indeed. Katie put up a good show but it was sadly not enough. Poor Katie.**

**At least Katie got a sweet new gig at the end. Plus she got a Mimic! Hooray for Mimics, a DM's ever useful monster! **

**Nameless: Yeah, Katie scored quite a good second life didn't she? At least we thought so. Hope you guys agree.**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Battle of Claymore**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

In a small, rainy New England town, Andi and Hecate sat in the small community's only cafe sipping at cups of rather lackluster coffee.

"This coffee sucks." Andi observed with a grimace as she put her cup down and pushed it away from her.

"You can't exactly expect much from such a small town." Hecate retorted with a shrug.

"Yeah, yeah." Andi replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you still upset that I insisted that you send your Aurae lieutenant away?"

"You think?" Andi told her superior with a mild glare. "You wouldn't even let me bring Hunter."

"They are not needed." Hecate insisted. "Besides, did you honestly think that if I had you send away the Aura, that I would not protest with having the Kyôn Khryseos around?"

"I'm a pack creature." Andi huffed and took a sip of her disgusting coffee. "Besides, I feel uncomfortable being out in the field without Wendy."

"Trust me, Andi." Hecate said comfortingly. "Not having them here is for the best. If they were, they would complicate things."

"So you keep saying," Andi countered. Her eyes narrowed as she observed her fellow goddess. "So what is _this_ then?"

"...A story reaching its end." Hecate said, grief laced her tone as she took a sullen sip of her own drink.

"Yeah, whatever." Andi said dismissively.

"Andi, I know you are unhappy about me having negotiated Alabaster's freedom-"

"You also got him off for his betrayal against Olympus during the Second Titanomachy without any repercussions." The goddess of the Wild said with a snarl.

"You don't understand yet. But you will." Hecate told her with a patronizing smile. "You will understand why I am doing what I am when your children end up in a similar conundrum."

"Then it'll be a while," Andi scoffed. "I'm childless after all and I plan to be such for years to come."

Hecate shot her a discomforting knowing grin in reply.

Before Andi could question the older goddess about the look however Dr. Howard Claymore, the reason they were in the town in the first place, walked by the cafe distracting her from the matter.

"That's him? He looks… so plain, boring even." Andi couldn't help but comment with a scrutinizing look. "Is he seriously going to be the key to defeating Lamia?"

"Indeed he shall." Hecate assured with glint in her eye. "With his help, Alabaster will finally banish my wayward daughter."

"But not kill her?" Andi asked with narrowed eyes.

"Considering the situation with Taratarus and the Doors of Death, would killing her be a good idea?" Hecate countered. "Wouldn't she just reform immediately?"

"The Doors getting stolen is convenient for you, isn't it?"

"I won't deny it." Hecate admitted with a pleased look. "Again, you will understand my motives when you find your children in a similar situation. After all, while Alabaster is my son, do not forget also that Lamia _is _my daughter."

"Yeah, I guess so." Andi rolled her eyes. "All I care about is that Lamia is dealt with. That's the only reason I agreed to help that traitor Alabaster at all. Because no offense but pardon or not, he is still very much a traitor in my eyes."

Hecate sighed and shook her head.

"I understand." She said. "I appreciate your help despite your reluctance."

* * *

"That's his house?" Andi asked with a raised eyebrow at Alabaster's rather plain suburban family home. "I dunno what I was expecting but this wasn't it. Shouldn't it be a little more magical?"

"That would bring in attention, no?" Hecate rebuked.

"Fair." Andi shrugged. "Blend in with the locals to hide like a rat I suppose."

"Hiding in plain sight is hardly being like a rat." Hecate said with a sigh. "Your animosity against my son is getting the better of you, Andi.

"Sorry if I have a grudge against someone who was all too happy to kill his own siblings just because they were fighting for the other side."

Hecate had no counter to that and Andi chalked it up as a win for herself.

"Oh, she is here." Hecate said, pointing as Lamia finally slithered unto the scene on her serpentine lower body. Her reptilian green eyes glowing with malice and her shriveled lizard like claws flexing as if hungry for blood.

"Gah, I could blast her to atoms right now." The younger goddess glared at her magical matron flatly.

"It will not be necessary." Hecate replied firmly even as Lamia shot them a smirk as she began to pool her magical power.

"_Incantare: Aequaliter Nubila Inlisae _(To Enchant: Pummeling Rain)!" The monstrous daughter of Hecate cast, conjuring a powerful storm that sent down sheets of rain that slammed into Alabaster's house, causing the magical dome that protected it to flare into visibility.

"Rain, Lamia!?" Alabaster shouted out of his house in defiance. "Are you trying to imitate that accursed son of Poseidon?"

"Does it matter what element I use when it works?" Lamia replies with a grin as her spell finally shattered the barrier that protected Alabaster's home and she slithered towards the building whilst sporting a triumphant grin.

* * *

"Don't count your eggs before they hatch, sister." Alabaster said as he saw Lamia slither towards his front door with a smirk on her face. "_Incantare: Procursus _(To Enchant: Explosion)_!"_

At his incantation, an explosion of force shattered his doorway and sent Lamia flying at the same time.

"Claymore! Stay inside and keep looking for the right spell!" Alabaster shouted as he used one of his Mistform cards to summon his Imperial Gold sword and stepped out the hole he had blasted in his own house to confront the monster.

Stepping out onto the street, he glimpsed both his Mother and her subordinate, Lady Andromeda, standing on the corner observing the fight. Lamia followed his line of sight and smirked.

"You really shouldn't look to them for help." Lamia sneered. "Just like always, they can do nothing to help you."

"Like I ever expected help from the gods anyways," Alabaster scoffed. "I've always only ever relied on myself."

"We shall see whether that's enough." Lamia said with a dark smile. "_Incantare: Gelu Semita _(To Enchant: Path of Frost)"

In response, a blizzard spontaneously appeared out of nowhere that enshrouded the entire suburban cul-de-sac they were fighting in, bringing on total whiteout conditions. Though it conveniently did not hinder her movement at all as she demonstrated when she teleported close to Alabaster and lashed out with her claws.

The son of Hecate reacted just quickly enough though to quickly cast a "_Incantare: Sa Augurium_ (To Enchant: Remove Enchantment)" to dispel the conjured blizzard even as he clumsily parried Lamia's strikes with his Imperial Gold sword.

_This is not going to be an easy fight. _Alabaster thought as despite his desperate defense, Lamia forced him to the ground. _I hope I'm strong enough to survive this._

* * *

_Why is a _Greek _demigod using a Roman weapon and magic? _Andi thought absently, before she quickly dismissed the thought to focus on the fight.

"_Incantare: Sagitta Ex Vi _(To Enchant: Arrow of Force)_!" _Alabaster cast, managing to throw Lamia off him with a burst of raw force.

"Oh, good move." Andi commented with a nod.

"I don't believe Lamia agrees." Hecate countered as her aforementioned monstrous daughter hissed in annoyance as she slithered back into an upright position from the sprawl that Alabaster's spell had left her in.

"You'll pay for that, boy." The monster growled. "_Incantare: Acidum Nubes _(To Enchant: Acid Cloud)."

Her spell conjured a sickly green cloud of gas that hung over the whole area like a fogbank.

Alabaster, clearly having discerned the deadly nature of the conjured gas, began holding his breath even as his skin looked like it was being burned!

"Yikes, she doesn't do things by half." Andi wrinkled her nose. A spell that can eat one up from inside and out? At the same time? Sadistic.

"She has always had that mindset. It's what makes her such a deadly foe." Hecate added, her face neutral.

"_I-Incantare: Sa Augurium." _Alabaster managed to force out through a minor coughing fit, dispelling the poison.

At the same time, he kept up his guard as best as he was able. His vigilance proved wise when Lamia tried to sweep his feet out from under him with a swing of her tail and allowed him to jump over it.

"_Incantare: Sagitta Ignis _(To Enchant: Fire Arrow)." Alabaster cast while still mid leap, sending a flaming bolt at his monstrous half-sister.

Lamia slithered out of the way with reptilian grace, eyes looking gleeful at the half-blood as she launched into her next attack.

"_Incantare: Tempestatum Tegem Arenam _(To Enchant: Arena of Storms)" The monstrous spellcaster hissed with malicious glee.

Bolts of lightning slammed down from a clear blue sky in a ring around Lamia and Alabaster, even as storm clouds materialized out of nowhere and enshrouded the area marked out by the lightning, and nowhere else, in their shadow. From these new clouds, fresh bolts of electricity crackled earthward, most grounded themselves harmlessly but a good number twisted and forked towards the demigod.

Lightning travelled fast. Too fast for Alabaster to even react and he was struck, causing him to fall to his knees as thousands of volts of electricity coursed through his body.

"Shit! Hecate, we need to do something!" Andi said urgently, but the goddess of magic just shook her head.

"This won't be enough to take Alabaster down." She said confidently.

"_Incantare: Sa Augurium." _Alabaster roared in spite of what must have been the unimaginable pain he was suffering through.

His spell thankfully dispelled Lamia's field spell once more, but it had taken its toll, leaving him looking winded as he struggled to keep his sword up.

"Time to finish this, little demigod." Lamia said with a smirk as she slithered unhurriedly towards Alabaster even as she slowly, dramatically brought her claws forward, preparing to strike the killing blow.

"The bitch." Andi hissed. "She's obviously dragging this out so she can savor Alabaster's suffering. Hecate, surely we can do _something_! _Anything_!"

"Restrain yourself, Andi." Hecate told her, her face seemingly etched in stone for the lack of emotion she was displaying. "And be patient. This fight is not over yet."

Almost on cue, Claymore suddenly ran out of the house, shouting excitedly.

"Alabaster! I think I've found the sp-"

He was however cut off mid-sentence when Lamia teleported to his side and coiled herself around him.

Alabaster rushed to his aid, but was too slow as Lamia slit the man's throat with her claws but not before Claymore tossed a tome with a hastily dog-eared page at him. The boy cried out in grief but that did not stop him from catching the tome and flipping it open to the marked page, before he immediately began chanting the spell that Claymore had given his life to find for him.

Andi watched as the demigod began his chant and magical energy began rippling around him.

"I'm stunned that a mere mortal like Claymore managed to find the spell that would banish that bitch." The younger goddess commented as she glanced at Hecate. "I'd get it if he had a magical history or was a practitioner, but I suppose that mind of his was the reason you nudged him into this whole affair."

Hecate didn't bother to reply instead just nodding towards the fight, wordlessly telling Andi to pay attention. The goddess of the Wild frowned but obeyed. The goddess of crossroads was right to ask her to pay attention to the fight though as things were quickly escalating to its conclusion. Snarling like a mad beast, Lamia seemed to start a chant of her own.

Not liking this, Andi rubbed her heel into the ground, about to use a small bit of her power to throw off the monster. Yet Hecate reacted faster, raising her hand to halt the younger goddess.

"_Incantare: Templum In-_ (To Enchant: Temple of Fi-)" The monster managed before suddenly Claymore in a Mistform body appeared right in front of her, wielding rather ironically a massive claymore in one hand and a 9mm pistol in another.

Lamia looked gobsmacked for a moment and Claymore immediately took advantage of this, swinging his hulking sword at her. The serpent monster went on the defensive, halting her casting that most likely would have destroyed the spellbook Alabaster was using as she tried to deflect the blade with her claws.

"Feeling ironic, Hecate?" Andi asked with a raised eyebrow as he saw the dead man force the surprised monster back with another swing of his sword.

"He suggested it," the older goddess said with a shrug.

Andi giggled lightly. "But can his weapons even hurt Lamia? I mean he and them are mistform, but they aren't divine metal."

"They'll cause damage. Not as much as divine metal, but enough." Hecate replied as Claymore used the opening that his awkward sword swing created to fire a shot from his gun at her.

"You shot me!?" Lamia cried out in shock as she reeled back from Claymore.

"Of course," Claymore replied with a snort. "I know heck all on how to properly use a sword, but taking a shot? That I know."

He punctuated this statement by taking another shot.

Unfortunately, Lamia was ready this time and in a burst of supernatural speed she evaded the shot. Well, mostly. Despite her speed, a bullet was _fast_ and she couldn't avoid it entirely. Not when it was fired from so close and it grazed her on the shoulder, causing her to hiss in pain even as she dived towards him, her claws slashing at him.

They tore into the mistform man, cutting deep grooves into his false body. Yet the Mist that made it up just flowed around the claws.

"You really should have remembered that I got an upgrade." Claymore said with a smirk as he shot Lamia point blank in the head.

Her monstrous hide prevented deep penetration but it did throw her head back, disorientating her and leaving her open as Claymore clumsily swung his sword into her side causing a deep wound before she finally regathered enough of her wits to swiftly slither away.

"What _are _you? You are no ordinary Mistform!" Lamia shouted in shock.

"You expect me to know?" Claymore said with a laugh. "You should ask Lady Hecate if you want to know."

Lamia shot Hecate a glare but the goddess just kept her face as emotionless as ever. For her part, Andi waved teasingly whilst sporting a smirk.

"Mother! How dare you betra-"

Alabaster's spell finally took effect and ethereal chains appeared out of nowhere to bind the former queen of the Libyan empire. The spiritually heavy bounds proved too much as the monster was pulled to the ground even as she thrashed and screamed.

Deciding to be cautious, Andi cast a few of her own binding spells to strengthen the seal being placed on the monster. Some from nature, others from the air and just plain raw magical bindings too. They were small, but they meshed well into the one Alabaster was using and most importantly wouldn't be easy to discern as having come from her.

Hecate nodded with a proud look on her face.

"You're learning." The goddess of magic said. "We can't interfere directly most of the time, but that doesn't mean we can't slip in something when the opportunity presents itself."

"Thanks for the compliment, Hecate."

They both watched as Lamia was sealed away into a bobblehead. Her face cartoonishly hideous as it bobbled up and down on the road.

"Guess, he's taking a cue from Lucy." Andi said with an amused snort.

"So it would seem," Hecate agreed. "Well now that everything is over, let's go talk to them."

The two walked over to the demigod and mistform duo. Andi listened somewhat on and off to what Hecate spoke of with her wayward son, she had her own piece to say, but his mother's came first. In the meantime, she decided to have a few words with the undead man.

"So welcome to our world," Andi told the man with a bittersweet smile. "With all its good and bad. Are you ready for it?"

The man shrugged. "I made my choice already. I'll just have to live with it from now onwards, my lady. By the way, know anywhere where I can learn to use my new sword?"

Andi chuckled, amused by the man's nonchalant attitude despite the worldview shattering events that he had just found himself going through.

"Alabaster can teach you." Andi suggested easily. "Either that or he'd know where you can go to get the training you'll need."

"Andi," Hecate said, apparently done with informing her son about how she'd set things up so he could survive on his own. "I'm leaving. Are you coming?"

"In a minute," Andi told her superior. "I want a word with Alabaster. That's okay with you?"

"It is why I asked for your help with this in the first place, so of course." Hecate said with a nod as she held out a hand towards the Lamia bobblehead, causing it to fly into her hand. "I hope you will get through to him. For my part, it is time for me to leave and place my daughter away somewhere for safekeeping."

"I'll try my best," Andi told the older goddess. "See you later, Lady Hecate."

Hecate nodded politely in farewell before teleporting away in a passing bank of Mist.

"Alright, first off. I'm just going to say you're being a stubborn ass." Andi bluntly told the demigod as she turned to look at him sternly. From experience as a demigod, she was happy when a god would just give it straight and now that she was in the god's shoes, it was time to play the part.

The boy started to open his mouth to defend himself, but a firm look from the goddess of the wild had him zipping up. Good boy.

"Just, look at what you managed to do today. You wanted to protect Claymore, so you are obviously a hero. But even if you ignore that. You want to fight the Earth Mother? Who wants you _dead_? Most likely because of what you just found out here. That means, Alabaster, you and the Olympians have a common foe. With me so far?"

"Yes." The green eyed youth said with a frown, but said nothing else. So Andi continued.

"Then you can work _with_ them to reach a common goal; defeat the Earth Mother. It wouldn't compromise the terms of your exile and your opinions of them which prevent you from working _for_ them. Like a contract, it's all about the legal loopholes, or the not so legal ones." Giving him a stern look, she added. "Just think about what I'm saying here, alright?"

With that, the goddess of breezes teleported away in a small gust after waving goodbye to Claymore.

* * *

"Man, talk about a hassle of a day." The young goddess said with a tired sigh as she materialized inside her palace garden.

Barking caught her attention and a smile graced Andi's face as she bent down to greet Hunter. "Hey boy. I missed you today~"

Cooing, she rubbed his doggie cheeks and rubbed noses with the Golden Dog. Getting an excited lick to the face, the goddess giggled and stood up. She frowned, when following just behind Hunter was a nervous looking Katie holding Brick tightly.

"Hey Katie, what's wrong?" She asked, walking over to her friend/subordinate.

"Um, Lady Andi, I don't know how to tell you this, but, uh…" Katie's green cheeks tinted brown from a blush. "Ladies Antheia and Pannychis stopped by and brought along their… daughters."

"Oh?" Andi said in surprise, knitting her brow in thought. "I didn't know the Charites even had children."

"How could you _not _know, Andi!?" Katie gasped. "You're the father!"

"Wait, what!?" Andi replied flabbergasted as she flinched back in shock, nearly toppling over onto the soft grass flooring of her palace in the process.

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**This was a fun little chapter to work on. Honestly, I'm not a super fan of Alabaster. He's got some spunk though, so I'll grant him that. The side story was done by Rick's son, Son of Magic, and I think it was a nice flesh out job for the magic side of things. Honestly, the Mist terrifies me greatly at how much it can warp the normal mind to the point a person can't even tell they are being burned alive. **

**Nameless: Too bad that Rick didn't use it much outside of the side story, this despite Hazel supposedly being a sorceress. What wasted potential.**

**And one who focused on being a horsewoman on top of that too, honestly Hazel is too much a grab bag of powers and skill sets that feel all over the place. More like a plot power character lol. **

**Nameless: So true. It is one of the issues with her that we are totally going to have to rectify to some degree when we introduce her. Focus her more on one skillset or another. Not saying we're cutting out Arion or anything, but if say we make her a caster specialist then she'll stop using her spatha as a weapon as she rides but instead just use his speed for its mobility. Something like that basically.**

**On another note, at least Andi got to say her piece at the end and then learned some more radical news! Yikes, just what were in those three hundred drinks she drank to get that frisky?! XD**

**Nameless: Who knows. But at least we now get the chance to explore the side of Olympian godhood where they have kids with every damned thing that moves. XD**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough **

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Antarctic Mayhem**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

Andi smirked as she teleported into the Big House in Camp Half-Blood in open defiance of Father's little no contact decree. How did she manage such you might ask, well… She was there to _finally _formally attend a session of the Council of Cloven Elders. As Pan's successor, the satyrs had been literally begging her to attend and 'assume her rightful place as their leader' ever since her apotheosis. Till now Andi had not been interested. It just sounded like too much work. Now however, she had no choice, not when it was one of the few reasons she could come up with to justify dropping by Camp.

After all, if Father asked, she could just spin it as her having no choice this time as she needed to hire some satyrs to help Katie around her palace which was not untrue.

It was either that or start turning Wendy's pet cats into catgirls like she kept requesting. The idea sent a shiver down her spine because she _knows _where that road would lead. She'd seen the weird things Hermes was into… Heck, if Hera hadn't banned him from it, he'd probably already have made himself a whole harem of moe catgirls.

Before she had to go to the meeting though she was gonna meet with her boyfriend.

"Yo Chiron," Andi said in greeting to the Trainer of Heroes as he trotted over to her. "Mind calling Will up here? I want to talk to him."

"I can imagine," the centaur said as he eyed the two babies that Wendy standing next to her was carrying. "I'll call him right away."

"Thanks Chiron." Andi called after the immortal as he turned away to do as she had requested.

* * *

"Hey Will." Andi waved, excited jitters running through her body. She wasn't sure how Will was going take things, but the goddess had to at least let him know what had happened.

"Are those babies?" Will asked, his eyes wide in shock as he pointed at the two babies being helpfully held by Wendy.

"Divine babies." Andi corrected firmly. "My daughters in fact."

Will stood there still shocked for a moment before he shook himself like a fish and recovered some of his poise.

"So you came to introduce them?" Will asked as he walked into the room to join them.

"Yup," Andi said with a happy nod, pleased that he was taking things in stride.

Picking up one of her daughters, she showed her off to her boyfriend.

"This is Pikralída (πικραλίδα /Dandelion). My daughter with Antheia."

He looked her little darling over, taking note of the electric blue eyes she had inherited from her, the tuft of white and puffy hair with streaks of yellow like highlights, and her light green skin.

"Is she some type of Dryad?" Will asked curiously as he looked at the young divine babe.

"More a goddess than a dryad. She just takes their form. For example, unlike normal dryads she doesn't personify a single plant but instead personifies all the dandelions. Plus when she sneezes she makes dandelions appear out of nowhere, it's super cute."

"I guess that makes sense. Both her mothers are goddesses of nature after all."

"Yep!" Andi said with a grin as she cooed at her daughter and snuggled her against her right arm.

"Here you go Andi," Wendy said as she handed her other daughter over and Andi cuddled her against her left arm.

"And this cutie is my daughter by Pannychis, Xenýchtis (ξενύχτης/Night Owl)." Andi said proudly.

In contrast to her very much awake sister, Xenýchtis was fast asleep. Not surprising since the girl was like her name suggested a total night owl and seeing as it was daytime, she was out like a log.

She was a young harpy with her mother's curly black hair, but had Andi's electric blue eyes. Her feathers were dark, with tinges of dark blue and black. There were speckles of white on them, that resembled stars on a cloudless night.

"So what about her?" Will asked, looking at the snoozing harpy curiously. "Is she a goddess too?"

"Yeah, Xenýchtis is the goddess of nocturnal birds." Andi said as she shot her sleeping daughter a loving smile. "Lady Athena gave her blessing, so her sacred animals are owls too. Even Uncle Hades was nice enough to share, so that includes Screech Owls also."

"That was nice of them." Will said as he tentatively ran a hand through the little harpy goddess' hair, causing the girl to flap her arm at him to ward him away and press herself deeper into her mother's arms to get comfy again.

"She doesn't like to be disturbed when she's asleep." Andi said with a chuckle that Pikralída also shared. "I learned that with a wing to the face earlier."

"They're adorable." Will commented with a genuine grin. "So, um, dare I ask how were they conceived?"

"I tried to get them to become goddesses of adorableness too, but I was told no." Andi tried to deflect the question, but at the sharp look that Will shot her, she let out a sigh and started to explain.

"So, yeah, I got really, really hammered. Like I'm talking three hundred drinks in one night hammered! And had a kinda sorta one-night stand with Antheia and Pannychis when we were out in Vegas to celebrate our victory in the Titanomachy."

She expected some kind of outrage, some snide remark at how she was truly Zeus' daughter, but Will didn't look all that upset.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" She demanded of him. Andi had freaked out when she realized she had cheated on her boyfriend and _fathered_ children.

Somehow. Gods were just weird.

Will shot her a confused look at her question before he sighed and began to explain.

"Should I be? I mean you're a goddess and that means something. Dad came down shortly after your apotheosis to explain that."

"Lord Apollo huh?"

Will nodded as he continued.

"A lot of it was how to not piss you off and accidentally be smited, but there was also a bit about how I should expect the occasional infidelity from you."

"What?! No, that's, I-! You would have a right to, that's to say, um-! I should be sorry, or at least, uh-" Andi sputtered, her cheeks flushed as she tried to figure out what to even say here!

Despite all that though, she didn't really feel guilty. Not really. Maybe it came with the territory of being a goddess, but she felt it beneath her to think she had actually wronged Will, a mortal, in any way. If anything, it was that line of thinking that made her uncomfortable. It was alien to her yet so very natural.

When she had first realized that, she asked Ida about it. Her mentor had simply pointed out that such a sense of superiority was a common trait inherited among gods. Especially children of Zeus.

Andi wasn't happy to hear that. She thought she had more agency than that, but as she was increasingly coming to understand gods were more bound by things like their domains, the Ancient Laws and divine inheritances then she could ever imagine. In a way, mortals were the lucky ones when it came to free will.

Unaware of her complaints, Will just kept talking.

"Yeah it shocked me too but then Father explained it. Gods are a lot different from mortals and one _big _difference is that you all essentially live many mortal lives at once, since you all are one with your domains. If even humans have trouble being faithful to a partner in their one life, what more do gods?"

"That sounds like an excuse. We should at least try. _I _wanted to at least try!"

"I would appreciate it if you did," Will said with a shrug. "But considering besides exceptions like Hera and eternal virgins like Hestia it seems no god manages it, I'm not holding out hope. Instead, I've learned to live with it. If being cuckolded is what it takes to be with you, then so be it. It's a price I'll gladly pay to be with a goddess like you."

"Thanks Will," Andi said, deeply touched. Warmth blossomed in her chest and she just wanted to kiss him for it. It was so sweet and caring. "Thank you for being so understanding."

She was so moved that she was completely unaware of how Eros was skulking in the shadows, slowly lowering his bow before disappearing.

The god of love had just disappeared when there was a knock on the room's closed door.

"Lady Andi," the voice of a satyr cried out from the other side. "The Council of Cloven Elders have gathered and are awaiting your arrival."

Andi groaned in irritation.

"I'll be right there." She said despite her frustration before turning to address Will. "Alright, Will, I'm leaving the girls with you while I go talk with my goatie minions. That's okay with you?"

"Sure," her boyfriend said as he held out his arms and carefully took the two baby goddesses from Andi, earning himself a peck on the lips.

"Be good for uh, Uncle? We'll go with Uncle Will." Andi said as she cooed at her daughters and earned a pair of lazy nods from both girls. "You two are just perfect peaches!"

She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to be apart from her babies. But sadly there were goddess things to do!

"Come on Andi," Wendy urged. "If we don't go now, you'll never leave."

"Let me just look at them for five more seconds!"

"Andi~!" Wendy said sternly.

"Go Andi." Will said with an amused grin. "You have work to do."

Pouting Andi nodded and with great reluctance left to do her job. She hated having to do so though. But duty called. It always did...

* * *

"Man those goats sure know how to suck up." Andi muttered to herself, as she rubbed her eyes in annoyance.

"Well, at least, you got what we needed." Wendy said with a shrug as she walked over now that the Council was dispersing.

That was true. Exploiting the satyrs' desire to curry favour with her as Pan's successor, Andi had managed to get a promise from Silenus, Maron and Grover that they would recruit a dozen satyrs for her by the end of the week to work at her palace. All in exchange for a promise on her part to attend the Council of Cloven Elders at least once every month, much to her annoyance but this was her job now.

How pointless.

Seriously, why did the Council of Cloven Elders even exist? _She _was the goddess of the Wild. Why did she even need a Council to what? Advise her? Wasn't she the supreme authority of the Wild? Didn't she already have a council of lieutenants plus Ida to advise her?

Thankfully, she had enough sense to not mention any of that. She didn't want to rock the boat. Not yet. Maybe when she was more secure, she could change things. But for now she'd just have to keep things as is. There was no point in giving potential enemies any room to make her life difficult.

Though her poker face was not as good as she had hoped at least not based on the knowing look that Mr. D was shooting her from where he was chatting with Chiron.

_You shouldn't let the Council get to you._ The older god whispered telepathically into her mind. _It's a community thing, like a student council. Basically it makes them feel important. So entertain them, it'll make your minions more pliable._

_I see. _Andi told the god with a nod, even if she privately disagreed with why she should entertain the satyrs. She wasn't thinking about making them pliable, if they needed this affirmation she was more than willing to give it. Her subordinates deserved that much.

_It can be both, can't it? _Wendy chimed in with a mental chuckle, having clearly guessed at the content of Andi's telepathic conversation with Mr. D from the direction of her thoughts. _Having the Council around will make it easier to pass along things you want to have them know and let them update you on stuff._

_Wendy, don't be so cynical. _Andi chided her partner, earning her an awkward chuckle in return.

"Okay, let's go pick up Pikralída and Xenýchtis and head home." Andi said with a tired sigh. "Let's not stretch Father's leniency."

"Righ-"

"Lady Andromeda! Lady Wendy!" An unfamiliar Aura said suddenly as she blew into the clearing where the Council of Cloven Elders had been held and took human form in a kneeling position before them. "We've just found a major Technodjinn base."

"Alright, looks like we're suiting up." Andi said with an eager grin.

"Yes ma'am!" Wendy shouted enthusiastically as she transformed into their Storm Mail and wrapped herself around Andi.

"You, Elaine right?" Andi asked the Aura uncertainly, pulling her name from the aether with her godly power.

"Yes my lady," the Aura said, practically swooning at Andi knowing her name. "What is your will?"

"I've got a mission to go on, so I want you to go fetch Katie and Ida from my palace and have them pick up my daughters."

"At on-"

"Wait!" Wendy shouted uncharacteristically from within her Storm Mail form. "Tell us where the base is before you go."

Andi blushed, she'd totally forgotten about that! Something Mr. D noticed if his guffawing at the other side of the clearing was any indication.

"Of course, my lady. The base is located in-"

* * *

"Antarctica! Really!?" Andi grumbled to herself with annoyance as she finished wrangling a group of nine Campers in three teams of three and prepared to teleport them all to the location of the Technodjinn base. In Antartica.

Officially they would be 'tagging along' as Andi went to carry out her mission against the Technodjinn. It was a tenuous excuse at best, but she suspected that would be more than enough in the event that her Father even noticed she was flouting his ridiculous edict. Considering he was preoccupied by that icy bitch Khione though, she doubted he would.

Andi was honestly surprised Hera hadn't punted her ass yet. Then again, she figured that Father was protecting his latest mistress from his wife's wrath. Though Hera was strangely distracted lately. With what exactly was something that Andi didn't have the faintest clue about but she was willing to bet it was some harebrained plan to combat the rise of the Earth Mother.

But back to the matter at hand… Why oh why did the Technodjinn base have to be _Antarctica_?

_Of course they would hole themselves up in the middle of nowhere. Why not?_ Andi grumbled in her mind.

_Andi, _Wendy said with a telepathic sigh. _The Campers are waiting._

"Right. Sorry guys," Andi said with an apologetic smile. "Got distracted. Antarctica you know!"

"Don't mention it. I think we're totally with you there." Percy said with a tired sigh. "You have the most over the top enemies, Lady Andi, you know that?"

"Percy, don't be so rude!" Annabeth said, jabbing her boyfriend in his side with her elbow.

"No, I honestly agree." Andi herself sighed but shook her head. "Let's get this underway, my noble heroes."

Percy and Annabeth were part of those recruited of course. They _were _two of the most powerful half-bloods after all. To finish off their little team, Andi had gotten Will's brother Austin Lake to serve as their healer. As the couple began to banter, said son of Apollo was shaking his head in exasperation at his teammates.

"I pity you Austin," Chris Rodriguez said with a chuckle even as his team's healer and Austin's sister, Kayla Knowles, teasingly patted her brother on the shoulder. "Dealing with those two is gonna be hell."

"Oi! Lovebirds! Stop it!" Clarisse, Chris' girlfriend and team leader, said with a roll of her eyes. "Or did you forget that we're about to go into battle?"

"Right." "Sorry."

The couple in question said apologetically.

This earned them laughs from everyone, including the last team consisting of Will, Malcolm and Miranda. Seeing Will leading a team filled Andi with a surge of pride.

"Alright, so if we're all ready to go. Let's-"

"Actually." Percy said, raising his hand. "I have a question."

"Go ahead, Percy." Andi said, trying not to laugh at Percy acting like he was in a classroom.

"Thanks Lady Andi. I was, uh, just wondering why we need such a large group?"

"The base itself is _huge_, Percy. I need the manpower. Sure I have my subjects, but this is what heroes are amazing at. Disrupting the bad guys."

"Percy!" Chiron said with a facepalm as he trotted over. "Are you questioning a goddess?"

"Yeah," the son of Poseidon said with a shrug. "But I asked for permission first."

Chiron looked ready to reprimand him nonetheless but before he could, Andi cut in.

"It's alright. I don't want yes men. I would rather have people point out my shortcomings and mistakes whenever they spot them."

"I see," Chiron said with a proud smile and nod. "Very humble and wise of you, my lady. I approve."

"Thank you, Chiron." Andi said with a nod of her own. "But it's time for us to go. We've spent enough time chit-chatting."

Everyone nodded their agreement and, calling on her power, she teleported them away from Camp Half-Blood towards their destination.

* * *

They materialized from Andi's teleportation inside a stark white corridor with an almost clinical feel to it. It was nearly deserted save for two small odd, spider-like robots shaped like artillery shells, with four panels around the sides that could be extended outward from the main body like legs. The top end of the small robots concealed four blades that one of the pair was using like helicopter blades to hover in the air with its legs held flush with its body. While it hovered in the air, the other clung to the wall like the real-life arachnid it vaguely resembled. Together, they were using a weak laser the hovering robot shot from its single eye and tools built into its counterpart's legs to perform some kind of maintenance on what looked like a control panel along the wall.

Both robots paused however the moment that Andi and the Campers appeared and stood that way for a long awkward moment before suddenly letting out recordings of fearful screams as they flew away in what could only be described as a panic.

"Uh, are we the scary ones?" Percy asked, blinking in confusion.

"To monsters I guess we are." Annabeth suggested with a frown.

"Incoming!" Andi shouted seconds before in bursts of green binary, dozens of more clearly military minded robots teleported in.

Leading these were one of Chell's familiar Tachikoma. The spider tank drone with its oversized abdomen was equipped with a pair of rotary laser cannons for arms, but that wasn't what caught Andi's attention. While she hadn't seen one of the pesky things in a while, she expected it to be armed with some kind of exotic heavy weapon. No, what had caught her attention was what had come with it. It seemed Chell had expanded her arsenal of servitor robots.

The most powerful of the lesser robots were humanoid machines with a squarish head, rounded shoulders, each of which held four disk shaped drones which floated ahead of them and generated some kind of energy shield, and were equipped with a boxy cannon attached by wires to round backpacks that powered the energy beams that they would undoubtedly soon be spitting at the demigods

In addition to these heavy units, were more numerous robots armed with assault rifles. They shared the same squarish head but they were simpler looking than their heavier counterparts and lacked the shield generating drones.

They were supported in close combat by a spindly, humanoid robot lacking any armor whatsoever armed with a deadly laser knife that held themselves like some kind of evil ninja, and moved like them too, as they tried to close with the demigods to stab them. These robot ninjas were complemented by packs of very fast and agile Smilodon shaped robots with razor sharp claws and fangs in addition to a set of guns mounted on their back

Of course, being a goddess, Andi processed all this in a second and before the robots began raising their weapons, she shouted her command to the Campers she'd recruited.

"Campers! Take out these tin cans!" Andi ordered as she stepped aside to allow the demigods to step forward to engage the enemy.

* * *

_She makes it sound so easy. _The son of Poseidon thought as he took cover behind hastily grown woody barricades that Miranda had conjured from a handful of seeds she'd tossed ahead of them the moment the robots had appeared.

"Blast apart those icky plants!" The spider tank bot shouted at its droid minions angrily, as the robots shot deadly energy beams and bullets at them.

"Plants aren't icky!" Miranda shouted back defiantly as she tossed more seeds at the enemy, causing a field of sunflowers to grow out of them which unleashed a barrage of bullet seeds that tore apart the lesser assault rifle armed robots. Unfortunately, the seeds just bounced off the shields of the heavier robots.

Percy was just wondering how they were gonna get close under the enemy's unrelenting fire when Malcolm tossed a pair of grenades into the melee that released an obscuring cloud of smoke.

"Close with the monsters!" Annabeth's brother shouted. "The smoke is special, it should mess with their sensors!"

"Got it!" Clarisse shouted, as she charged forward. "Take them out at close quarters!"

Percy was about to jump up to follow her and the others as they charged but Annabeth grabbed his shoulder.

"No," his girlfriend said cautiously. "We'll be with the second wave."

"Huh? Wh-"

He got the answer when suddenly one of those spindly robots leaped out of the smoke like a bloody ninja and tried to stab Clarisse in the back.

Annabeth seemed to have expected it though, or at least that the enemy would try something like this, as she reacted immediately and she shot out of the cover she shared with Percy to cut it in half.

The robots weren't done being sneaky bastards though and one of the robot cats leapt out of the obscuring cloud at Annabeth. Percy wasn't about to let that happen and without missing a beat, he leapt to the daughter of Athena's aid and used Riptide to chop its head off.

"This is just nuts." Percy dryly commented as he disemboweled, if that word even fit considering the type of opponent he was fighting, another of the ninja robots.

"It does explain why Andi wanted so many of us." Annabeth countered as she stabbed her dagger through the head of a robotic feline that had been trying to sneak up on her. "But enough talking Seaweed Brian! We have bots to smash!"

"Yeah, yeah. Gotcha." Percy said with a smile as he lost himself in the fight.

After minutes of swerving through the battlefield, evading energy beams and bullets whilst fending off assassin bots, both humanoid and feline, the fighting finally reached its climax as signified by a petulant cry from the spider tank bot.

"No! My Virgos! You took out the last of my Virgos! Mummy made those for me! How dare you, you bullies!"

"Someone sounds mad." Percy muttered.

"Like we care, you tin can!" Clarisse said, leveling her spear at the last standing enemy robot. "Time to join them as scrap."

"Like I would let yo-"

Before the robot could finish its sentence, it was surrounded by a cloud of green binary before it was suddenly teleported away.

"Huh. Guess Chell didn't want one of her precious babies to get killed." Andi commented as she made herself known once more with a frown.

"You don't look happy about that, Andi. Why?" Will asked the goddess.

"Threatening a goddess' baby is liable to piss them off that's why." Andi told him. "After this, she's not likely to go easy on us."

"So this just got ten times worse?" Percy asked with a resigned look.

Andi nodded.

"And you'll need to split up," the goddess of the wild added. "Like I said back at Camp, this base is _big_. Very big. If we want to wreck it, we'll need to split up."

"Argh! This just keeps getting better and better." Percy said sarcastically and with an annoyed shake of his head.

* * *

After letting Will and his team escort her as they explored the base, fighting small groups of the same robots as before and smashing anything of value they found, for a while Andi and the Campers eventually made it to a platform overlooking a massive open pit mine carved _beneath_ the glacier above.

"What the hell-"

Malcolm's statement was cut off when suddenly in a cloud of binary, a massive humanoid machine appeared in the mid air of the cavernous mine.

"Like the Epic Form I got from becoming a goddess, Potter?" The mechanical voice belonging to Chell boomed from the machine. "I modeled it after the Sazabi but added a pair of wings attached to its shoulders shaped like the Qubeley's wing binders for more thrusters and to store my funnels. I also added some of the Virgo II's Planet Defensors and its Mega Beam Cannon for added defense and offensive power respectively. Terrifying, isn't it?"

Even as Chell talked, Andi gestured to her escorts to go.

Will hesitated but Andi just gestured more insistently and finally with a frown he nodded before leading his team away.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," Andi admitted. "But thanks for grandstanding long enough to let my friends get away."

"Why else do you think I even tried to explain things to a philistine like you?" Chell retorted with a snort. "I wanted them gone as much as you did. We wouldn't be able to fight to our all if mortals were here."

"That's surprisingly generous of you," Andi noted as she shifted to her Divine Form. "I guess becoming a goddess ironically made you more human huh?"

"Perhaps," Chell noted absently. "But enough chatter. Let's fight!"

* * *

With much reluctance, Will led his team away from where his girlfriend was about to face another goddess at her command and made his way deeper into the seemingly endless bowels of the Technodjinn's Antarctic base.

"I get it dude, but you need to stay focused." Malcolm chided him after pulling him out of the way of a stray energy beam shot from one of the beam cannon equipped robots that had suddenly teleported in front of them.

"Sorry," Will said even as he watched Miranda take down the robot by using some explosive seeds. How she managed that he didn't know but it was effective nonetheless and that was all that counted.

"Don't be sorry," Miranda said as she shot him an annoyed look. "Just get your head back in the game."

"It is," Will said after taking a deep breath. "Let's go and find something useful to smash."

Fifteen minutes later, they found themselves in a room that the Technodjinn would find useful indeed.

"This must be where they are building the robots they keep throwing at us." Will noted as he sent an arrow downrange at an assault rifle armed robot while standing on a catwalk overlooking a factory floor where it and the other machines that staffed this base was seemingly being produced.

"Should I set up some seeds? I've been running low on them." Miranda nervously informed them as the forest of vines she'd grown tore apart a pride of the robot cats.

"I think the Greek fire is more than enough." Malcolm replied as he tossed another set of grenades down onto the factory below, adding to a slowly growing sea of green flames that was consuming it. "Save your seeds for the monsters."

"You think it's been stoked enough?" Will said as he chanced a glance away from the advancing line of robots marching towards the thankfully reinforced bank of computers they were using as cover from every direction to survey the spreading green fire. "'Cos they keep coming. We're gonna have to retreat soon."

Malcolm looked at his handiwork assessingly, even as Will put an arrow into the sensor of another robot.

"Yeah, it's good." He said with a nod. "Let's get out of here."

"_Finally_." Miranda said with a sigh of relief as she tossed a handful of seeds in the air which grew into a jungle of dangerous supernatural plants that covered the three demigods as they made their escape from the tightening noose they were almost caught within.

* * *

"Should we go after a power core?" Percy suggested as he, Annabeth and Austin took a break from their trek through the tin can gods' base, killing the odd robot guard thrown their way and wrecking anything that looked remotely important. "I remember Bianca doing that the one time and it being super effective."

"And I'm betting the Technodjinn learned from that." Annabeth shot back as she studied something on a computer terminal she'd hacked into. "And if this map I'm reading is right, they have. They've spread out their power plants this time and built failsafes too. There's like three dozen different cores in this base. We'd need to take out at least half of them to even make a dent in their power supply."

"So not an option, right?" Austin asked with a frown. "I don't think we have the manpower for that."

"We don't." Percy agreed. "So anything else we can hit, Wise Girl?"

"We could hit the factory for the robots that keep attacking us but Will's team is closer to that. And Clarisse's went in the direction of the 'secret' whatever it is that is at the centre of the base."

"So?" Percy asked with a roll of his eyes, mostly amused at his girlfriend playing coy with what she'd found.

"There's a server farm down that way," Annabeth said pointing in a seemingly random direction, at least to Percy. "We can go mess it up."

"That sounds good." Percy said with a smirk. "I will so enjoy smashing the place."

"Not what I had in mind, Seaweed Brain. We should steal the data! I mean, imagine what we could learn from it!"

"One problem there Annabeth," Austin chimed in hesitantly.

"What?" Annabeth asked the son of Apollo sharply with her stormy grey eyes.

To his credit, the musician didn't flinch or back down which was saying something since Annabeth was scary when she got like this. Percy should know, he had been subjected to her displeasure more times than he liked.

"Well, can you make sense of it in a timely manner? Or failing that, have something to download all of it so we can decipher it later?"

Annabeth cursed under her breath, an annoyed look on her face.

"So wreck it?" Percy asked, teasingly.

Annabeth shot him an annoyed look but nodded. "Yeah, we'll go wreck it."

Percy smiled triumphantly and with an exaggerated bow declared, "Lead the way, Wise Girl. We have a server farm to go wreck."

Annabeth growled in annoyance but nevertheless stood and began leading the way.

Arriving at the server farm, Percy had been expecting they'd need to fight some kinda super powerful guardian and he was right. Kinda.

Bent over a console just inside the door was a woman that matched the description of the Technodjinn goddess Alice. She was strangely not hostile though and as they walked in, she even waved distractedly in welcome.

"Uh, hello?" Percy said, looking bewildered that there weren't much in terms of defenses here. Besides the goddess of course.

She looked up, but her fingers continued to glide across the keyboard. "Oh, hello there. Don't need to be so worried, I took care of the security. No point to them after all. Not when I'm here."

"So we need to beat you?" Austin asked warily as he gripped his bow nervously.

Percy didn't blame him. Fighting a god was never fun. He spoke from experience. Too much experience if you asked him.

"Nope, I'm not going to fight you."

"Uh, no offense, my lady, but why not?" Annabeth asked as diplomatically as her confusion allowed. "Aren't you one of the Technodjinn?"

"Yes, but I'm Andi's friend. So I'm not gonna fight her Questers, I think that's what you guys should be called. Not if Mother doesn't force me and she's too busy right now watching Chell fight Andi to care about me at the moment."

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other questioningly for a moment, before she shrugged. Guess they weren't going to look the gift horse in the mouth.

"Um, stupid question but what are you downloading?" Austin asked curiously.

"Oh, just some blackmail on my siblings. Since you lot are wrecking the place, they'll never know I took it." The Technodjinn said with a wink. "Oh! I'm done. I'll be going now. Wreck away, kids."

With that she teleported away, leaving behind three very confused demigods.

Percy recovered first and promptly introduced Riptide to the nearest server.

"Get started guys," he ordered. "The sooner we're done here, the sooner we can go help Andi."

"Against another goddess?" Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A distraction in a fight can go a long way." Percy said with a shrug. "Besides, I've fought gods before."

"You're nuts." Austin muttered as he started to wreck the place.

Percy still didn't get why people said that about him.

* * *

While the other teams were having a relatively easy time of it, Clarisse and her team found themselves trying to force their way into a massive chamber dominated by a single massive machine that looked like some kind of giant cannon that was shooting a beam of energy into the earth itself. Unfortunately, it was being guarded by a whole squad of those spider tank bots like the one earlier, including that rotary laser equipped robot. All of which were determined to keep them out.

"That's a railgun." Clarisse said with longing as a shot slammed into the wall just inches away from Chris' head as he ducked to safety behind the chamber's reinforced door that they were using as cover.

A powerful energy beam came next and Clarisse's Telumkinesis told her it was the product of an upscaled version of the beam cannon like the ones those pesky shielded lesser robots had. This was soon followed by a lightning bolt from a tesla cannon and a beam from a freeze ray.

"We can't brute force through _that_." Kayla said, sounding hysterical.

"I know. We'll need to be indirect." Clarisse agreed before she turned to her boyfriend. "Chris, steal me one of those weapons."

"Sure, which one?" Chris said with complete confidence.

"You pick." Clarisse said with a shrug. "Any one works."

"Are you guys nuts!? Chris can't go out th-"

The Apollo Cabin girl didn't get to finish her sentence when she cut herself off when Chris disappeared.

"Where did he go?" The archer said with her eyes wide in shock.

"Gone to steal me one of the robots' fancy guns with his thief skills."

"They let him go invisible? That's just insane."

"Welcome to the big leagues, kid." Clarisse told the relatively new girl.

The young blonde just nodded stiffly.

"Here you go Clarisse," Chris said as he returned a minute later and dropped a tesla cannon into Clarisse's hands.

"Nice." Clarisse said as she familiarised herself with her new weapon. "You're the best."

Chris preened, even more so when Clarisse pecked him on the cheek.

"Uh, is that gonna be enough?" The Kayla girl said as she eyed the tesla cannon incredulously.

"I'll make it work." Clarisse said with a shrug as she stepped back through the doorway into the room that the monsters were defending, her new weapon crackling with electricity.

Deadly beams of energy shot her way, but evading them was easy for the daughter of Ares. The robots had terrible aim anyways. Her aim on the other hand was perfect and a bolt from her cannon arced across the distance and struck the tank bots.

They had stupidly clumped up around the one which Chris had stolen her new toy from and were now paying the price for it as electricity arced between all of them.

"That's right, scream, you bucket of bolts. I want to hear you beg for mommy." Clarisse sneered as they did just that.

Their healer was giving her a look of shock, but Clarisse ignored it easily. The other girl was still too green it seemed.

_Something to rectify when we get back to Camp, I guess. To think she'd managed to survive the Battle of Manhattan. I wonder how she did that and still be so much of a newbie?_

"They aren't dying? Guess they're built tough. Keep them suppressed then, Clarisse," Chris said as he walked over to a nearby control panel.

"It'll take a while to break into this system and figure out how to sabotage this." He added as he gestured at the huge machine that dominated the room. "Whatever _this _is."

"Take as long as you need, Chirs. I've got this."

"This is insane. Just insane." The green healer said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Trust me kid, you get used to it." Clarisse added with a shrug.

* * *

Even as the Campers did a number on the Technodjinn base, its mistress and Andi were pulling off the stops as they engaged in battle.

"Oh! Did I forget to mention I also included Deathscythe Hell's Active Cloak?" Chell taunted as she turned invisible.

"Wha-" Andi shouted as she jinked out of the way of an energy beam from an unexpected direction as Chell briefly flickered into view. "This is cheating!"

"All's fair in love and war!" Chell shouted back as she faded back into visibility and unleashed a cone of deadly exotic particles from a cannon built into her waist.

Again Andi had to resort to some fancy flying to avoid it. Worse when she tried to retaliate, before she could even draw a bead on Chell, the Technodjinn had already disappeared. As a result her attacks hit nothing but empty air as her opponent relocated under invisibility. A turn of affairs that repeated over and over again. Neither goddess being able to score a hit on the other.

"Are you always such a pain to fight?" Andi cursed as she dodged yet another beam attack. "Must you keep sniping from invisibility all the damned time?"

"And you aren't? It's like no matter what I tried, you never died!" Chell shot back condescendingly. "You even ascended to be a thorn in my side forever! But why don't I up the ante a little! Funnels!"

Suddenly dozens of funnel shaped drones, each only as big as Andi's own tiny form was, shot out of Chell's suddenly visible form and flew away from it in confusing seemingly random zigzag patterns.

Andi tried to take advantage of Chell dropping her invisibility for a second to land a shot but her arrow just bounced off the energy shield that the disk shaped drones that stuck close to her body generated.

_Should have put more power in. _Andi cursed.

She tried to line up a more powerful shot but by then Chell had once more disappeared from sight.

"Tch, how annoying." Andi said with a frown, but she let go of the annoyance quickly as the funnel drones began opening fire on her with their beam cannons. "What is this!? A bullet hell game?"

_Andi! Take them out. _Wendy urged.

_I'd love to but would that do any good? She might just have more in waiting._

_At least clearing them out will give us more breathing room!_

_You're right there. Alright let's do i-_

"You spend too much time with Alice." Chell said with a groan as she turned visible to unleash another cone of death from the cannon built into her machine body's waist. "That's how she described my funnels' attack patterns too."

"It's not my fault you're so uncreative you have to copy from different media." Andi replied snarkily as she weaved through the storm of beams that was filling the chamber they were fighting in.

"I am not copying anything. This is a homage." Chell shot back cooly as she disappeared from sight once more. "There is a difference."

"To-meh-to, to-mah-to." Andi singsonged back cheekily.

"Oh shut up, you tinker bell reject!"

"Please, I make this look good. Unlike you. It really shows what you are deep down." Andi taunted, trying her best to throw Chell off her game.

"And that is what, huh? Creative? Innovative?"

"No. Just a hack lashing out at the world."

"Why you-" Chell began but suddenly turned visible and turned to look in a random direction. "My Tachikomas! What is that philistine doing to my babies!?"

She was probably planning to do something to whoever was hurting her precious spider tank bots, but that distraction was exactly the opening that Andi was looking for.

Chell must have known it too because her funnels stepped up their game, throwing down an obscene amount of firepower to keep Andi too occupied to exploit it. The goddess of the Wild was having none of it though.

"Girls! Take care of those funnels!" She ordered as she summoned a battalion of Aurae to deal with the pesky drones whilst she herself lined up a shot.

Pouring the power of all three of her domains into it, Andi fired an arrow that literally pulsed with divine power that proceeded to slam into the distracted Chell's energy shield.

It did its job and tanked the hit, but at the cost of its own existence. The power of Andi's arrow proved too much and caused it to collapse, taking the drones that projected it down as well as they exploded from the strain.

The resultant explosions were powerful enough that it rocked Chell's body, breaking her concentration and dispelling whatever nasty surprise she had been cooking up to help her 'babies'.

"You interfering brat!" The Technodjinn hissed angrily as she righted herself in the air and fired off that big ass beam cannon mounted at her waist, forcing Andi to break off her follow up attack to perform some emergency evasions as it swept in her direction.

Chell was apparently so pissed that she didn't even realize that her little sweep of the room had pretty much finished the job for Andi's Aurae and cleared out the last of her funnels.

As if that wasn't bad enough for the poor Technodjinn, read the sarcasm, there was suddenly an explosion from the direction she had been looking at just moments ago.

"No! That was the weapon!" The daughter of Hephaestus shouted in her deliberately unnatural synthetic voice. "Do you know what you've done!?"

"Stopped your sinister plot?" Andi replied flippantly.

"You utterly ignorant fool! You don't even understand what you've done! You've very likely doomed us all!" She shouted as she tossed aside her handheld beam cannon and drew a beam saber, intent on cutting the pixie sized goddess into ribbons.

The mechanical goddess swiped and swung her nerdy laser pointer with surprising skill, but Andi nevertheless deftly dodged and weaved around it.

Of course this just put her directly in the firing arc of Chell's head mounted vulcan cannons which unloaded on her. Guided with what could only be described as divine accuracy, the shells, each as big as Andi herself was, slammed into her with what felt like the force of a tectonic collision and easily sent her flying into the wall of the chamber.

_That hurt like hell!_ Wendy groaned, even as Andi began to shake off the pain.

As she did though, she was greeted with the unpleasant sight of Chell's waist mounted beam cannon unleashing its full power directly at her.

She made a desperate attempt to dodge but at such close range and so late, she didn't make it and was consumed in the powerful beam's fury.

The pain that Andi felt as the charged particles tore away at her being was insane. It honestly topped any pain she'd ever felt before. It was like it was burning away at her very being.

She was thus immensely relieved when the beam finally cut out.

She however could have done without Chell slamming her back into the wall immediately after with the physical shield attached to her left arm and proceeding to level her unignited beam saber in her other hand at her.

"I will enjoy seeing you burn." The machine goddess said menacingly.

"Maybe next time then," Andi said, still half delirious from the pain as she spat a few conjured seeds at Chell.

Seeds that promptly grew into immense vines that wrapped around the Technodjinn's machine body and began to at once constrict and rip it apart.

Busy dealing with her new floral parasite, Chell was forced to abandon delivering the killing blow thus allowing Andi to slip out of her grasp to regroup.

_We can't be hit by that super beam cannon again. _Wendy warned even as Chell resorted to the use of some kind of anti-personnel shrapnel grenades to shred the vines Andi had created, finally freeing herself from their deadly embrace.

"You will pay for polluting my Epic Form with your filthy flora." Chell shot back as her form flickered but ultimately remained visible.

"Guess your little cloak got busted, huh?" Andi smirked as she charged at the much larger goddess, firing shots with her bow as she went.

Chell's vulcans intercepted most of the arrows and the few that slipped through the interception fire were too weak to do more than scorch the other goddess' paint job but they did keep her distracted. Well, mostly anyways, as despite everything Chell still managed to stow away her beam saber and pull off the spare beam cannon mounted on her back to begin firing at Andi.

Andi was prepared for that though and easily evaded her shots. Even the sweeping blast from her opponent's dangerous waist mounted super beam cannon. It was a deadly dance, where even the slightest misstep could spell ruin for Andi.

She knew full well that Chell had her completely beat in the firepower department. One hit from the Technodjinn's weapons would likely do serious damage to her, as her taste of the super beam cannon had shown, but in contrast her own attacks were barely doing any damage.

That said, she wasn't intending to win this with the direct approach.

Thus she weaved her way closer to the much larger goddess, evading the storm of fire her opponent was unleashing.

"You think getting close will help you?" Chell asked tauntingly. "Didn't you see what I did to your vines?"

At this she fired off a salvo of her shrapnel grenades but Andi was ready for them. Copying a page from her superior Hecate's book when she had turned Claymore into a special Mistform, she transformed her body into the same Mist.

As a result, Chell's deadly shrapnel just went right through her suddenly gaseous body. Smirking at her success, Andi used her new state to slip right inside her opponent's body.

"Nice place you got in here. Could use some green though!"

"Get out of me!" Chell shouted as she began to squirm even as Andi shot out from her back, having already dropped her payload.

"Time for some redecorating." Andi said tauntingly as she snapped her fingers and suddenly plants erupted from _inside _Chell's robotic body, tearing it apart in the process.

As the gigantic robotic body was destroyed, it was consumed in a cloud of green binary that deposited Chell's human form onto one of the observation platforms that ringed the chamber and Andi teleported to her side in her own human form.

"You okay?" She asked the daughter of Hephaestus warily, Skyline held at the ready for if the bitch wanted a round two.

The young woman with unkempt hair messily tied up into a ponytail and dressed in a dirty worn-out orange jumpsuit just groaned.

"I guess I'll take that as you're alive." Andi said with a frown. "Looks like I won."

"Looks like," Percy said as he and his team cautiously made their way into the room. "So that means we're done here?"

"I gue-"

* * *

Before Lady Andi could reply to Percy's very impolite question, a massive cloud of green binary suddenly surrounded the defeated Technodjinn and deposited two new arrivals.

One of them was a largely white robot with a humanoid upper body, three insectoid legs and a triangular shaped head. His body had an appearance of being incomplete due to the many cables that dangled loosely along much of his legs.

Next to him stood a female robot with blue eyes and pink hair, a portion of which stood up in a large ahoge. A long white scarf was wrapped around her neck and her legs were a strange mix of humanoid and segmented at the same time.

"GLaDOS!?" Lady Andi cried out in alarm as she jumped away from the feminine looking robot.

"Ah fuck! Percy! Why did you have to invoke Murphy!" Austin cried out in dismay as they realized what they now faced.

"Aksis," the leader of the Technodjinn said, addressing the three legged robot who had already picked up the defeated Chell in a princess carry. "Take your sister to safety. I have a lesson to teach these foolish mortals."

The newly named Technodjinn nodded and dutifully teleported away with his sister in tow.

"Man, coming yourself huh? This sucks." Lady Andi smiled weakly, her body visibly tense.

"For what you fools have done? Nothing less would have been appropriate." GLaDOS declared ominously as the segments on her legs opened up, revealing dozens of lenses. "Die, you fools!"

With that, a storm of beams shot from the lenses at them. Beams that in defiance of physics curved through the air like snakes as they hurtled through the air at what must've been the speed of light to take their lives.

Thankfully, they had a goddess of their own on their side.

"Chell was blubbering about us being fools too. Didn't tell us what she was on about though. Mind enlightening us?" Andi shot back tauntingly as she raised a hand and raised some kind of translucent magical barrier that deflected the storm of beams safely away from them, though worryingly this seemed to cause sweat to pour down her face from the strain. "That is if it's anything more than destroying your little doomsday toy?"

"No, you idiot!" GLaDOS roared. "That weapon would have forced the Earth Mother back to sleep! Now thanks to you, the Second Gigantomachy is upon us. I hope you are happy living with that on your conscience, _heroes_!"

With that ominous accusation made, the leader of the Technodjinn teleported away but not without leaving a literal black hole behind as her parting gift.

"Sore loser," Lady Andi said with a roll of her eyes even as she had her barrier wrap itself around the singularity.

Whatever she was doing wasn't easy, even for her though and she began to glow with golden light as she poured her divine power into containing the black hole.

"Let's get out of here." Percy said grabbing Annabeth's arm and pulling her to the door. "Andi will need us gone if she wants to tap into the power she'll need to contain that thing."

Not for the first time Annabeth found herself pleasantly surprised at her boyfriend's insightfulness and nodded.

"Thanks guys!" Lady Andi shouted back at them distractedly as they left.

They barely made it out of sight before a powerful golden glow behind them signified Andi had assumed her divine form.

"That's what Lady Andi has to deal with?" Austin said with a shake of his head. "Props to her man. These Technodjinn are crazy! Dropping black holes around like that!? That's insane."

Annabeth could only nod. It really was absurd.

"Yeah, and that's why we've got to help her out whenever we can." Percy said loyally. "Ain't that right, Annabeth?"

"Of course," Annabeth said with conviction.

* * *

Ten minutes and one black hole contained later, Lady Andi had regrouped with the Campers inside the room where Clarisse's team had wrecked the weapon the Technodjinn had been planning to use against the Earth Mother. Now empty of its original protectors, they and any surviving robots in the base having apparently been evacuated by GLaDOS when she'd retreated.

"Maybe we shouldn't have wrecked it." Chris said with a frown as Annabeth finished explaining all they had learned from their brief encounter with GLaDOS. "I mean, if it could've stopped _her _from rising then it was a good thing right?"

There were murmurs of agreement from everyone.

_We can't have that. _Annabeth thought. _Second guessing ourselves isn't going to do us any good._

Thankfully, it seemed she was not the only one who thought so.

"Calm down." Lady Andi told them plainly. "First off, we shouldn't ever trust what GLaDOS says. Second, even if she was telling the truth, no one would let her get away with keeping a Protogenoi blaster for herself. Thirdly, there's no guarantee it would even work."

"Yeah, but this is the Earth Mother we're talking about here!" Kayla cried out in alarm. "How are we ever going to be able to beat something like that!?"

"The same way we beat the Crooked One." Annabeth told the wavering daughter of Apollo sternly. "The old fashioned way. With blood, sweat and tears."

"And lots of our people dying?" Miranda asked tiredly. "'Cos let me tell you, that sucks."

"I think that's putting it lightly, Miranda." Malcolm said with a distant look as if he was remembering all the friends he'd lost in the fight against the Titans.

"We all lost people we cared about, Malcolm." Will told her brother comfortingly, putting an arm over his shoulder. "But we'll lose even more if we don't fight."

"Let's get you guys back to Camp." Lady Andi said confidently. "I have a lot to tell Father when I get back to Olympus. Don't worry too much. I'm sure we'll come up with a plan that'll win us this war."

Despite the goddess' apparent confidence, Annabeth could easily see the tells in her friend's expression that signified just how worried she was. Her eyes were slightly narrowed and her lips were turned down in a partial frown.

That more than anything made her heart feel like ice.

_If a goddess was worried about the coming war then we should be terrified._

It was with this uneasy thought in her mind that Annabeth returned with the others to Camp courtesy of a teleport from Lady Andi. A thought that grew ever more powerful in her mind as events continued to play out and they lurched ever closer to all out war with the Earth itself.

* * *

**Visual Guide to the robots the Technodjinn made use of this chapter:**

**The worker robots: the Liberators from the Fallout franchise**

**The beam cannon equipped robots: the OZ-02MD Virgo from the Gundam franchise**

**The assault rifle armed robots: the OZ-06MS Leo from the Gundam franchise**

**The ninja robots: the NRX-007 Correl from the Gundam franchise**

**The cat robots: the Zaber Fang (EZ-016) from the Zoids franchise**

**The spider tank robots: Tachikomas from the Ghost in the Shell franchise**

**Chell's Epic Form: a kitbashed Mobile Suit made out of various Mobile Suits from the Gundam franchise**

**Aksis: Aksis, Archon Prime from the Destiny franchise (Axios Note: I don't always have time to contribute creatively, but when I do, it's always a fun convo with E4E. Aksis as a Destiny reference honestly fit too much not to try to include.)**

**GLaDOS' form: Nono from Diebuster**

* * *

**Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!**

**Whoa, man. It felt like it took so long to get here, but the first series of PJO is finally done. Talk about a crazy ride! This is one of our largest chapters to date, back when we first started and 10k words were nearly our standard length, haha. **

**Nameless: Yeah, a long chapter is always fun but we realistically can't keep it up unfortunately. But once in a while is great.**

**This is the last chapter of Book 3. It was a long road, but the next book will get into Gaea's budding return and may possibly be the last installment of Andi's story. Thanks for sticking with us for so long guys, and hope you continue to do so!**

**You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!**


End file.
